Babylon a Tokyo city story
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: Quando era criança Subaru Sumeragi teve uma viu que mudou sua vida mas a qual bloqueou.Agora, já um respeitavel jornalista, ele será levado a investigar sua nebulosa infancia.Universo Alternativo,romanceyaoiCOMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi

Esse fan fic é o meu primeiro de X e é um completo (e viajante, para variar) universo alternativo. Peço que sejam pacientes comigo, já que mais uma vez estou inovando muito dos lugares comuns das fics de X e dando minha cara um pouco a tapa, eu diria. Peço que não prejulguem os personagens. Digo isso porque nos meus outros fics eu trabalhei com um conceito muito claro de bem e mal. Tentei quebrar um pouco disso em Onagata, mas a quebra foi só de leve.Agora estou mandando esse maniqueísmo para o espaço e trabalhando com personagens de motivações e desejos muito questionáveis.Parte porque quero humanizar meus personagens, parte porque sempre tive um fascínio por anti-heróis. Peço mais do que nunca o apoio de vocês, que me digam se o fic está indo bem ou não.Estou, para variar, em pânico com o lançamento de outro fic, assim como fiquei em Onagata.Quero fazer um bom trabalho e divertir vocês!Este fic é um presente de níver para minha amiga de faculdade Roberta, que muito me apoiou e é uma pessoa maravilhosa, muito gentil e humana.Beta KISSES FOR YOU! ALWAYS BE HAPPY! Agradeço também a Perséfone-san e Bella Lestrange, que betaram esse fic para mim e que o acompanharam desde sua criação. Vocês foram um achado, meninas!Obrigado pelo apoio e pela amizade!Também agradeço a Ilia-chan por suas críticas sempre pertinentes, por sua gentileza e por ser uma amiga muito especial e mente aberta. Lots of kisses Ilia-chan! HAPINESS FOR YOU TOO!

Esse fan fic É YAOI, YURI E HENTAI, fica o aviso. Casal principal: Seishiro e Subaru.

**BABYLON**

(A Tokyo city story)

**Prólogo**

Subaru estava com seus cinco anos, no imenso hospital público do centro de Tóquio. Sua irmã gêmea, Hokuto, estava com leucemia e vivia internada. Seus pais e sua avó só tinham olhos para a pequena adoentada.Ele tinha de dar de seu sangue e medula para manter a irmã viva. Ninguém se importava se ele estava bem, ou se tinha medo das agulhas que lhe retiravam sangue, ou perguntava o que ele sentia a respeito da doença da irmã. Ninguém o notava...ele era apenas um suporte para a vida de sua irmãzinha naquele momento.Seus pais viviam chorando pela filha e não mais o abraçavam ou cuidavam dele.Sua avó nem mais olhava direito para seu rosto.

_O descaso da família para com ele era tanto, que uma noite o esqueceram no hospital, logo depois dele ter feito sua retirada de sangue para Hokuto. Indo para perto do leito da filha doente, seus pais o deixaram vagar por horas no hospital, sem rumo. Os pais foram embora depois de visitar a filha e o deixaram lá.Não havia médico ou enfermeiro nenhum no andar da oncologia naquela noite. Muito tempo se passou com ele vagando.O hospital era frio, asséptico. Seus corredores eram sombrios e mal iluminados. Ele estava com medo.. Ventava muito. Estava sozinho._

_---Alô...tem alguém aí?- perguntou Subaru assustado_

_---Alô...tem alguém aí?-respondeu somente o eco dos corredores._

_Subaru continuou caminhando, devagar.Seus passos ressoavam no corredor vazio. Procurou ir até o quarto da irmã, pois ao menos ela lhe seria alguma companhia. Perto dela seu medo iria diminuir. Ele não chorou, mas só porque sua família via toda tristeza sua como coisa infundada comparada a dor e a tristeza da irmã doente. Então ele deixou de demonstrar suas tristezas, para não chatear seus pais e avó, a quem ele muito amava. A porta do quarto de sua irmã estava entreaberta, rangendo ao sabor do vento. Seus pés de criança o levaram até aquela porta, vacilantes. A porta parecia chamá-lo. Havia uma estranha tensão no ar, como se tudo estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta. Ele chegou até a porta._

_--- Hokuto-chan...você está acordada?- disse ele pela fresta da porta._

_Ninguém respondeu. Ela devia estar dormindo, pensou. A quimio e a radioterapia eram muito exaustivas e dolorosas para a pequena.De uma criança alegre a animada, Hokuto havia se tornado fraca e esquálida. A tempos Subaru sentia falta de ter na irmã uma companheira de brincadeiras. Ele sentia saudade da Hokuto animada, que gostava de implicar com ele. O vento sussurrou pela fresta da porta. Foi quando Subaru teve uma nítida certeza...tinha alguma coisa ruim ali, no quarto de sua irmã. Ele quase podia tocar essa presença, de tão forte que ela era.Ouviu um gemido baixo de Hotuko. Ele tremia._

_--- Hokuto-chan?- Subaru chamou, com a voz fraca e tremula. _

_Sua mão foi em direção à porta. As luzes fracas do corredor piscaram. Ele tocou a porta, que rangeu, se abrindo lentamente e então..._

Branco total. Choque. Baque. Colapso.

Subaru nunca se lembrou do que vira naquela noite detrás daquela porta, mas aquilo havia mudado sua vida para sempre. Segundo os médicos que o encontraram caído no quarto da irmã, ele tinha entrado num verdadeiro colapso nervoso.Estava pálido, trêmulo quase tinha morrido ali mesmo. A sorte de Subaru foi que a campainha que avisava a queda dos sinais vitais de Hotuko soou, trazendo médicos até á aquele quarto. Hokuto morreu naquela noite, ás quatro e meia da madrugada, vítima da leucemia. Os pais do menino foram chamados ao hospital. Quando acordou do colapso, Subaru não falava mais, não comia direito e tinha vários ataques de pânico repentinos. Sentindo-se culpados, seus pais gastaram uma fortuna em analistas e psicólogos para o menino, para ajuda-lo a se recuperar daquele trauma. Com a morte de Hotuko, Subaru passou a ser o centro das atenções familiares.O psicólogo contratado levou anos para ajudar o menino a superar o trauma, que ele imputava ao fato de Subaru ter visto a irmã morrer.Aos oito anos ele voltou a falar, aos dez ataques de pânico cessaram por completo.Subaru aceitou que seu colapso tinha sido causado por presenciar a morte da irmã.

_Mas no fundo ele sabia, tinha a certeza, de que não fora a morte da irmã a causa de seu choque. Ele sabia que havia visto algo naquele quarto de hospital...algo que não deveria ter sido visto.Algo forte e misterioso._

Capítulo 1 – Overture 

Subaru acordou do sonho suando frio, trêmulo. Não era mais um menino de cinco anos, mas um jovem jornalista de vinte e três. Acendeu a luz do abajur que ficava em sua mesa de cabeceira e ela se difundiu pelo quarto branco e espaçoso. Subaru suspirou aliviado.

Havia novamente revivido nos seus sonhos aquela noite no hospital, aquela noite onde caminhara, sozinho, rumo a porta do quarto da irmã doente.E novamente acordara no exato instante em que, no sonho, ia ver o que havia detrás daquela porta.

Subaru olhou cansado para seu relógio de cabeceira. Eram quatro e meia da madrugada...a hora exata da morte de sua irmã. Sempre que tinha aquele pesadelo acordava as quatro e meia da madrugada, em ponto.

Passou as mãos enluvadas pela testa suada. Detestava aqueles pesadelos. Mas eles nunca o abandonaram. Nunca.

Certas seqüelas daquela noite fatídica ficaram prensadas nele, não adiantava o quanto de análise fizesse. Três delas eram muito fortes e bem marcadas.

A primeira era que Subaru não suportava ser tocado com malícia e não tinha o menor desejo sexual por ninguém. Ele nem ao menos tocava a si mesmo. Tinha vinte três anos e nunca havia sequer beijado, nem mesmo dado um simples selinho.

A segunda era sua fixação por luvas. Desde aquela noite Subaru jamais olhara de novo para suas mãos nuas. Ao lavá-las fechava os olhos, e ao trocar de luvas também. Ele tinha uma charmosa coleção de luvas e nem no mais extremo calor as tirava.Não as tirava nem para dormir.

A terceira era ter pesadelos freqüentes e recorrentes sobre aquela noite, sempre.

--- Você teve um pesadelo. Ouvi você falar dormindo. – disse Seishiro, que estava parado em frente à porta do quarto, nas sombras, com sua voz calma e impessoal.

Seishiro era seu irmão mais novo, de treze anos. Desde que seus pais e avó tinham morrido num trágico acidente de carro, Subaru era guardião legal do garoto. Seishiro tinha dez anos na época.

--- Sim, tive.E o que você esta fazendo acordado há essa hora? Não te mandei ir dormir?- disse Subaru ainda ofegante por causa do sonho.

--- Eu estava lendo no meu quarto.- respondeu o menino, com ar distante.

Seishiro entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, ao lado do irmão mais velho. O menino era alto para a idade e usava um pijama de seda negra que adorava. Sua pele era pálida ao extremo e seus gestos tinham uma elegância felina, extremamente deslocada em um adolescente.

Subaru olhou para Seishiro um tanto exasperado. Seishiro sempre estava com um ar distante, frio, calmo. O garoto tinha olhos castanho-dourados brilhantes que lembravam os de uma águia e que pareciam ver através das pessoas. E se de um lado ele nunca brigava com ninguém e era sempre educado do outro ele nunca obedecia a ordens as quais não queria obedecer.

--- Você não tem jeito, não é?- disse Subaru ternamente.

--- Creio que não.- disse o menino com sua voz modulada e alheia.

--- O que estava lendo?- perguntou Subaru, se dando por vencido.

--- "As Flores do Mal..." Um livro de poesias de Bauderlaire.

Seishiro adorava poesia. Subaru vivia comprando livros para ele e o mimando.Seu amor pelo irmão era forte e incondicional. Para proteger Seishiro o pacato jornalista seria até capaz de matar alguém a sangue frio.

--- Bauderlaire...muito bom.- disse Subaru, orgulhoso da erudição de seu irmãozinho.

Seishiro se deitou do lado do irmão e se cobriu.

--- Está com sono agora?- disse Subaru sorrindo ao ver o irmão se cobrindo.Seishiro ia dormir junto com ele às vezes. Subaru não sabia por que um menino tão independente e fechado como seu irmão tinha essa mania quase infantil, mas não o perguntava o por quê, nem o impedia de dormir ali. Seishiro nunca pedia nada, nunca se explicava, nunca se justificava e nunca fazia confidências. Ele apenas fazia o que queria, quando queria.

--- Não.- respondeu Seishiro, calmo.

--- Eu tenho de ir dormir. Tenho trabalho de manhã cedo na redação.- disse Subaru, bem mais calmo. A presença de seu irmão ali havia espantado as sombras de seu pesadelo.

Subaru era muito carinhoso e aberto com o irmão. A única coisa a qual nunca havia contado ao menor era sobre seu trauma de infância. Alto, magro e de grandes olhos verdes, Subaru só tinha em comum com o irmão a cor negra de seus cabelos e a palidez da pele.O jornalista era bonito, mas a beleza dele era um tanto andrógina e ambígua, ao contrario da de Seishiro que era de uma marcada elegância masculina. Subaru era emotivo e espontâneo, porém extremamente cético. Cético, ateu e prático...esse era Subaru aos seus vinte e três anos. E ele era o melhor jornalista do Tóquio News, o maior jornal de cunho investigativo de todo Japão, o mais requisitado por sua objetividade e imparcialidade em redigir e apurar matérias. Era Subaru Sumeragi, um homem de carreira sólida, objetivos claros, que só acreditava naquilo que podia ser documentado, provado e transformado em notícia.

--- Apague a luz.- murmurou Seishiro.

Subaru apagou a luz e se virou de lado para dormir.

--- Boa noite, Sei-chan. – disse ao irmãozinho.

--- Boa noite, Subaru-kun.- disse Seishiro com sua impassibilidade habitual.

Subaru chegou á redação do Tóquio News pontualmente às seis horas. As pessoas que viam Subaru pela primeira vez geralmente tinham três impressões a seu respeito: achavam que ele era inteligente, inglês e ligeiramente metódico. Dessas suposições só uma não era verdadeira...Subaru não era inglês, era japonês mesmo.

--- Bom dia Subaru-san.- disse Kotori, uma secretária da redação muito bonita e simpática.

--- Bom dia Kotori. Como vai? O que temos para apurar hoje? – disse Subaru animado e simpático. Ele realmente adorava sua profissão.

--- Bem...o chefe da redação, senhor Aoki, quer falar com você pessoalmente.- disse Kotori, de forma amistosa.

--- Tudo bem. Vou falar com ele. Tenha um bom dia.- disse Subaru cordial.

Subaru foi até a sala de seu chefe, caminhando lentamente por entre as mesas dos outros jornalistas.Viu seus colegas de trabalho já muito compenetrados em seus afazeres : redigindo noticias, fazendo pesquisas em seus rápidos computadores e agendando entrevistas por telefone. O dia a dia agitado do fazer jornalístico era uma benção para Subaru.Não havia tempo para parar e pensar na vida. Havia sempre algo a ser marcado, acertado, escrito.

O jornalista gostava de Aoki, o achava um chefe justo e ponderado. Aoki havia apostado muito nele no inicio de sua carreira e por isso Subaru se sentia muito grato.

--- Bom dia Aoki-san.- disse Subaru ao entrar na sala do chefe.

A sala era sóbria e bem decorada, com uma mesa preta e um quadro abstrato em tons de preto e branco enorme atrás dela. Sua grande janela panorâmica dava para o burburinho de uma das principais avenidas de Tóquio. Aoki se levantou sorridente e foi na direção de Subaru.

--- Bom dia para você também, Subaru.Primeiramente quero parabenizá-lo pela sua última matéria, que foi a primeira página da edição de hoje do jornal.Ela estava impecável.- disse Aoki, muito cordial.

--- Obrigada, senhor Aoki.Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. – disse Subaru um pouco sem graça. Subaru nunca se habituou a ouvir elogios, e sempre corava quando lhe faziam um.

--- E agora vem uma proposta minha. Quero que você escreva uma matéria para a primeira edição da revista Tóquio News, uma matéria sobre a exposição de arte mística da _marchand( vendedora de objetos de arte da alta sociedade) _mais badalada do momento.Você sabe de quem estou falando: Kanoe Watari em pessoa. Quero que a entreviste, que descubra tudo sobre essa exposição. A revista é um produto novo da nossa empresa e tem de ser um sucesso para dar retorno aos nossos investidores. Essa exposição vai ser o evento mais proeminente em Tóquio pelas próximas duas semanas. Ela já viajou por Paris, Londres, New York ...e causou furor nesses lugares. Só a alta sociedade foi convidada para a abertura da exposição aqui no Japão...e alguns membros seletos da imprensa também estarão presentes, claro. A Tóquio News recebeu um convite, dando o direito a um dos nossos jornalistas de ir cobrir a festa de abertura da exposição. Quero que você vá. O que me diz? – disse Aoki, sendo muito profissional.

--- Misticismo não é o que eu chame necessariamente de meu assunto favorito, mas eu vou. Profissionalismo em primeiro lugar. Se precisar de mim, estou aqui. – disse Subaru, embora torcesse um pouco o nariz para a tal exposição de arte mística.Ele

já tinha ouvido falar daquela exposição, é claro. Aliás, quem em Tóquio não tinha? A tal Kanoe era uma milionária japonesa excêntrica, que tinha passado muitos anos viajando para os mais diversos paises, caçando artefatos misteriosos e ditos místicos. Depois de todos aqueles anos de busca ela finalmente tinha decidido mostrar ao mundo as melhores peças de sua coleção, montando aquela exposição e percorrendo com ela os grandes circuitos modernos de arte.

--- Você não irá sozinho. Um estagiário irá com você. O nome dele é Kamui e ele entende bastante sobre "misticismos" em geral. Creio que ele será de grande ajuda para você, que é um pouco leigo no assunto. Além do mais ele é o filho de nosso maior investidor.Sabe como é...ajude os investidores, e eles continuarão a te ajudar.Eu não tive escolha. Era contratar o menino ou perder o apoio da Links Instituition, nossa maior colaboradora. - disse Aoki, com tato. Ele sabia que Subaru detestava trabalhar com estagiários, principalmente aqueles que nem haviam se formado ainda, o que seria o caso com Kamui.

--- Além de cobrir uma matéria mística eu ainda vou ter de trabalhar com o filho do chefão da Links...você me odeia Aoki?- perguntou Subaru irônico.

Aoki riu.

--- Olhe pelo lado bom...o menino não é tão ruim assim. Ele até que escreve bem. E a Links vai nos dar dois anos de serviços gratuitos por nosso "favor".- disse Aoki, prudente.

--- Todo tipo de serviço? – perguntou Subaru curioso.

--- Sim. A Links nos disponibilizou seus serviços de Agência de Notícias via satélite, de forma integral. Isso quer dizer informações exclusivas entrando a toda hora e sem esforço em nossos computadores, prontas para serem transformadas em fontes para nossas matérias. E tudo isso de graça.- disse Aoki, tirando seus óculos.

--- Entendi...- murmurou Subaru desolado, sabendo que teria de aturar o estagiário por muito tempo.Não era toda a hora que a Links dava uma chance como aquela a uma empresa.

--- E então? Aceita minha proposta?- perguntou Aoki, animado.

--- Claro. Eu vou, pode ficar sossegado. Vou marcar hoje mesmo uma entrevista com Kanoe Watari.- disse Subaru, se mostrando eficiente.

---Alto lá!Alto lá! Não antes de conhecer seu parceiro de trabalho.- disse Aoki um pouco implicante.

--- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Onde está meu "parceiro".- disse Subaru, resignado.

--- Venha comigo. Vou te apresentar o Kamui.- disse Aoki, saindo da sala e sendo seguido por Subaru.

Eles andaram a passos largos até uma pequena ante-sala da redação. Lá, num sofá branco e confortável, estava sentado Kamui. Ao ver o ar orgulhoso do estagiário Subaru teve certeza de que teria problemas em com ele. Kamui tinha um ar um tanto arrogante e adolescente, estava muitíssimo bem vestido e tinha uma expressão de enfado vitorioso no rosto.

--- Bem...Subaru Sumeragi, este é Kamui Monou. Kamui Monou, este é Subaru Sumeragi.- disse Aoki, polido.

--- Muito prazer Sumeragi-san. Creio que vamos ser parceiros de trabalho.- disse Kamui, altivo.

--- É...vamos sim. Pode me chamar só de Subaru. Nada de formalidades, já que vamos trabalhar juntos.Você é estudante de jornalismo, não é? De que universidade?

--- Sou estudante da Escola e Universidade Clamp.- disse Kamui, orgulhoso de mostrar que estudava na mais cara e excelente universidade de Tóquio. Até as ótimas faculdades públicas japonesas perdiam para a universidade-escola Clamp.

--- Nossa. É uma ótima universidade. O vestibular de lá é dificílimo. Meus parabéns.- disse Subaru cordial. Se Kamui não estava disposto a ser simpático, Subaru estava.

Seishiro também estudava na escola Clamp, mas Subaru não pagava nada para isso. Seu irmão tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos integral, graças a seu altíssimo rendimento escolar. Subaru nunca tinha estudado na Clamp e só chegava a pisar naquela escola ostentosa nos dias em que tinha de reunião de pais e alunos, onde ele era o responsável por Seishiro. Subaru resolveu não falar nada sobre isso...a vida de seu irmão não era assunto para se discutir com os outros.

--- Obrigado. Que trabalho exatamente nós vamos fazer?- perguntou Kamui, relaxando um pouco. Ele ouvira falarem tanto de Subaru e de como ele era um excelente jornalista, de como ele era famoso, exigente e de como ele odiava estagiários que tinha tentado se impor como competente num primeiro momento. Ao ver Subaru ser tão simpático e simples para consigo, Kamui começou a baixar a guarda.

--- Vamos tentar entrevistar Kanoe Watari. Temos de fazer uma reportagem sobre a exposição de arte mística que ela vai fazer na Galeria de Arte Gotou e que vai ser aberta semana que vem.- disse Subaru, sintético.

--- Vai ser fácil. Kanoe é amiga do meu pai. Posso conseguir essa entrevista sem problema algum.- disse Kamui animado, pois adorava coisas místicas.

--- Que maravilha! Tem jeito você marcar essa entrevista hoje, para o mais rápido o possível?- perguntou Subaru, interessado.

--- Claro. Só preciso fazer algumas ligações.- disse Kamui feliz em ter feito algo certo e útil, logo de cara.

--- Faça isso então. Eu vou pesquisar um pouco sobre a vida de Kanoe, sobre a exposição e sobre coisas...místicas...na internet.- disse Subaru, concentrado em seu trabalho.

--- Vocês não estão se esquecendo de nada, workaholics (viciados em trabalho) de plantão? Para começar a trabalhar vocês não tem de entrar na redação primeiro?- perguntou Aoki, irônico e implicante.

Kamui e Subaru riram. Pelo jeito não ia ser tão difícil trabalharem em conjunto.

--- Tem razão Aoki. Vamos Kamui. Eu mostro a redação para você.- disse Subaru simpático ao jovem estagiário.

A enorme escola Clamp reluzia na luz da tarde. Seus enormes jardins exalavam o cheiro das arvores, cerejeiras e cedros, que se deixavam acariciar pela brisa. O prédio da escola era muito acolhedor e bem organizado. O burburinho das aulas e conversas era audível.

Yuzuriha, uma jovem aluna, estava muito triste, chorando, a cabeça abaixada na carteira. Todos da sua turma da escola Clamp tentavam consola-la, afinal, a menina tinha perdido o pai á pouco tempo e de vez em quando tinha crises de choro por causa disso.

Seishiro estava do lado da menina, com o rosto impassível como sempre. Para ele toda aquela tristeza era inútil. Nada traria o pai de dela volta, de qualquer forma. Não conseguia entender o por que de tanta cena, de tanto choro. Pessoas morrem, a vida continua.E a vida não tinha de ter absolutamente sentido algum.

O professor de Educação Física, senhor Kusanagi, entrou na sala e foi ajudar a consolar a menina.Ele começou a falar de coisas como céu, paraíso pós-mortem e todas essas coisas em que acreditamos para nos consolarmos depois de uma grande perda. Seishiro não achou significado nenhum naquelas palavras de consolo dirigidas pelo professor á adolescente. Na realidade elas não importavam. Nada importava. Tudo era no mundo era transitório e banal. Tudo era fugir da morte. As pessoas cantavam para fugir da morte, faziam Artes para fugir da morte, amavam para fugir da morte, riam para fugir da morte, choravam para fugir da morte e acreditavam em algo...para fugir da morte. E essa era uma fuga vã, destinada ao fracasso desde o princípio.

Aparentemente Seishiro estava sendo simpático e solidário a dor da menina, mantendo sua reputação de garoto perfeito, inteligente e cordial. Mas por dentro ele não se importava nem um pouco. Aquela menina e nada para Seishiro eram a mesmíssima coisa. O menino olhou pela janela, seus olhos dourados perscrutando a paisagem como uma águia que procura o horizonte. Ele estava certo que Yuzuriha chorava mais por si mesma e por não ter o pai do que pelo que o pai havia passado ou pela dor dele ao morrer. A futilidade e o egoísmo daquele choro eram tantos que, apesar de seu rosto ser impassível como uma máscara de laca branca, os olhos dourados de Seishiro se encheram de genuíno desprezo pela menina.

Kamui conseguiu facilmente marcar a entrevista com Kanoe para o dia seguinte, graças a influência do nome de sua família. Subaru estava em frente a um computador, lendo o enésimo artigo que achara sobre a vida de Kanoe na internet.

Tudo o que ele descobrira sobre a milionária fora que ela era uma excêntrica colecionadora de vários tipos de arte e que era acionista minoritária da 60 Sunshine Corporation, a empresa que controlava o mundo em termos de biotecnologia. Não havia um remédio ou produto de beleza no planeta que não tivesse pelo menos um dedo da 60 Sunshine em sua fabricação. A fortuna de Kanoe era oriunda desse império industrial, onde, todos diziam, ela nunca botava os pés para trabalhar ou freqüentava as reuniões.

Kamui pôs uma cadeira do lado da de Subaru e começou a ler junto com ele os artigos.

--- Arg! Não agüento mais ler que essa mulher é rica!Todos os artigos sobre ela focam nas mesmas coisas: ela é excêntrica, ela gosta de arte e ela é rica. Disso eu já sei.- disse Subaru exasperado, mais para si mesmo do que para Kamui.

Kamui riu. Subaru exasperado era muito engraçado.

--- Tenta pesquisar sobre outra coisa então...sobre arte mística por exemplo.- sugeriu Kamui, com tato.

--- Você tem razão. Vamos tentar arte mística agora.- disse Subaru, usando um programa de busca para procurar o tema na internet.

--- Eu gosto muito de coisas místicas, misteriosas.Essa exposição deve ser ótima...- disse Kamui, animado.

--- Hunf. Acho que essas coisas místicas não passam de bobagens, isso sim.- disse Subaru, implicante.

--- Bobagens é...olha só quantos sites o programa de busca encontrou sobre esse assunto.Muitos.Se o sobrenatural fosse bobagem as pessoas não acreditariam tanto nele.William Blake, um famoso poeta inglês, dizia que tudo em que é possível se acreditar é uma imagem da Verdade - disse Kamui, com ar altivo.

---É muito cômodo colocar no destino ou no "além sobrenatural" a culpa pelos nossos fracassos e tragédias. Talvez as pessoas somente acreditem nessas coisas por puro comodismo, para terem um bode expiatório para os males de suas vidas.E eu conheço a obra de Blake...se bem me lembro ele era um defensor do amor pela vida terrena e profana.- disse Subaru, teclando num site que parecia mais promissor.

A pagina do site, que se chamava Mirror (Espelho) carregou rapidamente.

Kamui fez uma cara de adolescente contrariado.

--- EU acredito no sobrenatural.- disse Kamui, enfático.

--- Meus pêsames.- disse Subaru, implicante.

Subaru começou a ler o conteúdo do site, compenetrado.

"Desde os tempos mais remotos os homens tentam explicar o mundo por meio de mitos e ritos que procuram transcender-los, aproxima-los daquilo que rege o universo, o "mundo" por trás do mundo. São esses ritos o que chamamos de magia e misticismo e esses mitos o que chamamos de sobrenatural".

--- Que obvio...- disse Subaru, num suspiro.

"Embora esses ritos e mitos tenham sido diferentes cada cultura e época eles tem pontos em comum, que apontam para uma crença consensual da maioria da humanidade de todos os tempos. A primeira dessas crenças é a de uma vida após a morte. Todas as religiões se baseiam na existência de algo além da vida, embora cada qual a sua maneira".

--- Viu. Eu não falei que o que muitos acreditam durante muito tempo pode ser uma verdade.- disse Kamui, orgulhoso.

Subaru deu de ombros.

"_A segunda é a crença em forças maiores, além do homem, que teriam criado e moldado o universo e toda a existência. A terceira é a possibilidade de comunicação entre essas (essa) forças e o ser humano, seja através de magia, ritos, oração ou oferenda"._

--- Bem... podemos colocar isso na reportagem. E perguntar a Kanoe que tipo de relação com o "além" os objetos da exposição procuravam estabelecer.- disse Subaru, de forma direta e objetiva.

--- É...vê se tem algum item que fale sobre objetos mágicos nesse site.- disse Kamui interessado.

Subaru entrou num item espalhafatoso que dizia "objetos mágicos" no site.

"_Existem objetos considerados mágicos por excelência. Entre eles estão os punhais cerimoniais, cálices, sinos, báculos, altares, oráculos e espelhos. Todos têm importância diferenciada em cada cultura e época..."._

Subaru e Kamui ficaram lendo durante muito tempo, concentrados. Subaru anotava perguntas que achava pertinentes para serem feitas para Kanoe. Os dois jornalistas viram o dia passar célere, entretidos que estavam em seus afazeres.

O expediente estava acabando. Kamui e Subaru, cansados, desligaram o computador. Tinham lido naquele dia artigos sobre misticismo suficientes para se tornarem gurus de alguma seita oculta bem esquisita, se quisessem. Kamui olhou para a mesa de Subaru, que era modesta e despida de objetos que não fossem relacionados com o trabalho. Apenas um pequeno porta retrato dava um tom pessoal á aquela mesa.

Kamui pegou o porta-retrato e viu nele a foto de um menino de uns onze anos, vestido num uniforme da escola Clamp e com um semblante muito assustador. Era como se o menino fosse capaz de ver Kamui através da foto e através do próprio Kamui. Era como se aqueles olhos dourados conseguissem chegar em lugares em que a visão normal jamais poderia chegar. O menino tinha também um ar sério e uma postura elegante que destoavam completamente de sua idade, dando a impressão de que ele sabia coisas muito além do que se era prudente saber. Kamui sentiu um arrepio ruim descer por sua espinha.

--- Credo...- murmurou Kamui.

--- O que foi Kamui? – perguntou Subaru, chegando por trás do estagiário e dando um susto neste.

--Ahhh! Você me assustou Subaru! Quem é esse menino da foto?- perguntou Kamui usando seus instintos de repórter iniciante.

--- É meu irmão mais novo. O nome dele é Seishiro.- disse Subaru pegando o porta-retrato das mãos de Kamui e o voltando metodicamente para seu lugar na mesa.

--- Ele é bem, como vou dizer...sério...- disse Kamui com tato.

--- Sim, ele é. E muito inteligente também.- disse Subaru, pensativo.

--- Você deve gostar muito dele, pelo visto...Eu tenho uma irmã, mas vivo brigando com ela.O nome dela é Arashi e ela é mais velha do que eu cinco anos. Ela trabalha de sacerdotisa num templo xintoísta e é uma pessoa muito séria também.- disse Kamui, cortês.

--- Procure compreender sua irmã e não vai brigar mais com ela, garanto.E seja sempre gentil com ela. Nunca se sabe quando vamos perder aqueles que amamos. Seishiro é a única família que me restou depois que um acidente de carro levou meus pais e avó.-disse Subaru, cordial.

Kamui ficou lisonjeado de Subaru ter sido tão aberto para consigo, sendo que se conheciam a tão pouco tempo.

--- Sinto muito por sua família...- murmurou Kamui, um pouco sem graça.

--- Tudo bem. Não fique sem graça. Isso já passou. A vida continua.- disse Subaru, amigável.

--- Bem, eu vou para casa.- disse Kamui, exausto.

--- Eu também. Lembre-se de que amanhã de manhã, às nove horas, temos entrevista com Kanoe Watari, na casa dela, em Shimabara (um distrito de Tóquio).

--- Eu não vou me esquecer de jeito nenhum! Estou louco para fazer essa entrevista. Ela deve ter uma visão muito lúcida sobre o mundo sobrenatural.- disse Kamui, se empolgando.

--- Para mim visão lúcida e mundo sobrenatural são coisas que não se misturam...mas fico feliz que você esteja tão animado. Continue assim. Até amanhã, então.- disse Subaru, se retirando da redação.

---Até amanhã. – disse Kamui, que ia ficar mais um pouco e esperar seu motorista particular ir busca-lo.

Subaru chegou exausto em seu apartamento. Ele morava no último andar de um prédio bonito e muito alto.Seu apartamento era bem espaçoso e funcional, típico de pessoas práticas que vêem em suas casas apenas um lugar limpo e confortável para passar a noite.Para um lugar onde só moravam duas pessoas, o apartamento parecia demasiado grande. Mudara-se para lá depois da morte de seus pais e avó e escolhera o último andar apenas por saber que Seishiro gostava de altura.

Subaru não ouviu nenhum ruído ao entrar. Provavelmente o irmão ainda estava na escola estudando na biblioteca, ou estava sentado no parapeito do terraço, com a face calma de quem acha impossível a possibilidade padrão de cair lá de cima e morrer estatelado no chão. Essa segunda hipótese não agradou em nada Subaru, que foi direto para o terraço ver se o irmão estava lá.

E realmente Seishiro estava lá, em pé no parapeito do terraço, andando com desenvoltura, como se fosse um artista de circo numa corda bamba.

--- Seishiro...desça daí, por favor.- disse Subaru com a voz moderada, com medo assustar Seishiro e seu irmão cair dali.

Seishiro olhou Subaru com sua expressão fria e continuou parado onde estava.

--- Me obedeça Seishiro... você pode acabar caindo daí, sabia. O que vai ser de mim se você morrer?- disse Subaru, num tom mais carinhoso.

Seishiro desceu do parapeito num pulo muito elegante.

--- O que vai ser de você se eu morrer...boa pergunta.- disse Seishiro um pouco sarcástico.

Subaru se sentiu aliviado em ver o irmão em segurança.Sorriu.

--- Como foi a escola hoje?- perguntou Subaru, atencioso.

--- Como sempre. Um tanto monótona.E o seu trabalho? - disse Seishiro se aproximando de Subaru.

--- Chato. Tenho de fazer uma matéria sobre uma exposição de arte mística. Detesto esses assuntos de "além túmulo" e por aí vai...Você sabe, acho isso uma grande perda de tempo.- disse Subaru pegando a mão do irmão e indo com ele para o apartamento.

--- Entendo.- disse Seishiro, lacônico.

--- E tenho de trabalhar com um estagiário ainda por cima, o que não é tão ruim tendo em vista que ele até que é centrado e trabalhador pelo que vi hoje, mas que tirou o dia para me convencer que o além existe.- disse Subaru, entrando junto com o irmão no apartamento.

Seishiro ouvia Subaru com atenção.Gostava do som da voz do irmão mais velho.

--- Você, o que acha do assunto? Acredita no além, Sei-chan?- perguntou Subaru, curioso.

--- Nunca pensei muito a respeito.-disse Seishiro evasivo.

--- Nem um pouquinho? – insistiu Subaru.

--- Por que eu precisaria pensar nisso? Não fujo da morte.- disse Seishiro com uma simplicidade rascante.

Os irmãos se sentaram lado a lado no sofá da sala. Subaru ainda tinha a mão pálida do irmão presa na sua. Ele tentava entender o pensamento de Seishiro. Como sempre seu irmão lhe parecia uma incógnita.

--- Como assim não foge da morte?- perguntou Subaru intrigado.

Seishiro deu de ombros, deixando claro que não iria falar mais nada sobre aquele assunto. Subaru suspirou...por que o ser que mais amava no mundo tinha que ter uma personalidade tão fechada e difícil?

--- Vou fazer macarrão para o jantar, ok?- disse Subaru mudando de assunto.

Seishiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Subaru se levantou soltando a mão do irmão e foi direto para a cozinha. Seishiro foi para seu quarto, ler.

O quarto de Seishiro era sombrio, com estantes de madeira escura nas quatro paredes e que iam do chão ao teto, cobertas de todo tipo de livros, de filosofia clássica á poesia moderna. A cama era estreita e sóbria, as janelas estavam sempre abertas á noite e fechadas de dia. Sempre que estava em casa Seishiro lia sentado no beiral da janela, aproveitando da suave e agradável vertigem provocada pela altura. Lia geralmente em voz alta, principalmente poesias, e sabia que às vezes seu irmão o escutava, com os ouvidos colados na porta. Quando percebia a presença de Subaru escutando-o Seishiro se divertia, lendo poesias fortes o suficiente para fazerem seu irmão corar.

--- "Bailarina irreal, descarnada criatura/ A esses loucos diz: Ó comparsas facetos/ Muito embora o perfume, o atavio, a pintura/ Trazeis a morte em vós, humildes esqueletos!" .- leu Seishiro pensando na pergunta que o irmão havia lhe feito.

De que importava o além? Tudo era muito irrelevante não importava em que mundo, esse ou um outro.

Subaru foi até o quarto do irmão, chamá-lo para o jantar. O jornalista ouviu a voz baixa e modulada do irmão recitar o pequeno poema e suspirou. Adorava ouvir o irmão ler em voz alta. A voz dele era fria como o inverno e suave como uma carícia.

Subaru bateu na porta do quarto e a abriu em seguida.

--- O jantar está pronto.- disse Subaru com um sorriso leve no rosto.

--- Eu já vou. Obrigado Subaru-kun.- disse Seishiro, pensativo.

--- Ok. De nada, Sei-chan.- disse Subaru se retirando do quarto em seguida.

Seishiro olhou para as ruas que brilhavam em meio à noite, abaixo de si. Carros varavam com rapidez a escuridão. Tóquio nunca dormia. A brisa noturna acariciou seus cabelos. A sombra de um sorriso trespassou seu rosto. Os barulhos de Subaru mexendo na cozinha eram audíveis, como música.

Assim que chegou em casa Kamui foi conversar com sua irmã, Arashi. A casa de Kamui era na verdade uma mansão em estilo vitoriano enorme, com um belo jardim na entrada. Um chafariz em forma de um ramo de rosas abertas jorrava água cristalina.

Kamui foi até a sala de meditação da irmã, onde ela costumava ficar á noite. Abriu a porta sem bater. Arashi estava lá, de olhos fechados, concentrada. Kamui gostava de misticismos um pouco por causa da irmã. Ela parecia viver uma vida tão interessante e cheia de mistérios, tão diferente de sua vidinha comum. Kamui nunca fora aceito pelo templo xintoísta ao qual sua irmã servia.Os superiores do templo diziam que ele não tinha o dom para uma profissão mística quando ele tentou ser admitido como aprendiz de sacerdote.

A sala de meditação de Arashi era enorme, iluminada, com o chão encarpetado e vazia. Para todos parecia apenas uma sala vazia e sem graça, mas ao entrar nela, Kamui teve uma benéfica sensação de paz interior.

--- Você devia bater na porta antes de entrar.-disse Arashi sem abrir os olhos.

--- Eu sei. Desculpa. É que quero conversar com você. Você não vai acreditar em qual vai ser meu primeiro trabalho como estagiário! Vou ajudar numa reportagem sobre a exposição mística de Kanoe Watari!- disse Kamui empolgado.

--- Muito bom. A exposição dela deve ser bem interessante.- disse Arashi de forma neutra.

--- Cruzes! Eu esperava que você fosse achar legal a exposição, se empolgar! Afinal, ela é sobre a sua área profissional, "sacerdotisa".- disse Kamui irritado e um tanto irônico.

--- Kamui, só entenda uma coisa, ok: o que importa mesmo não é aquilo a que poucos têm acesso. E aquilo que está em todo lugar.As verdadeiras forças que movem este mundo estão entre nós, e usam o que há de mais banal.- disse Arashi, sem paciência.

--- Quer dizer que os objetos de Kanoe não têm validade mística?- perguntou Kamui, curioso.

--- Eu não disse e isso. Só disse que o maior poder está no que é sutil.- disse Arashi, desistindo de meditar e um pouco exasperada.

--- Ahhh. Entendi.Que coisas, por exemplo?- perguntou Kamui com ares de jornalista.

--- Por que você não tenta descobrir sozinho, espertalhão? Afinal de contas, o jornalista investigativo aqui é você... faça seu trabalho.- disse Arashi implicante.

Arashi era uma moça muito bonita e séria, que tinha uma ligação muito forte com sua profissão. Magra, alta, pálida e de longos cabelos negros lisos, ela era uma típica beldade japonesa, muito parecida com as princesas do Japão feudal.

Porém era pouco sociável, quase não tinha amigos, saía ou se divertia...estava sempre atarefada com seus deveres para com o templo xintoísta. Ela também nunca falava muito sobre a natureza de seu trabalho.

--- Ok, ok. Entendi.Você não vai falar sobre seu trabalho. Tudo bem, chata.- disse Kamui se levantando, frustrado.

Arashi viu o irmão sair da sala e voltou a meditar, certa de que algumas coisas eram melhores não sendo ditas ou comentadas.

Kamui foi para seu quarto dormir, ansioso. O dia que viria prometia muitas aventuras e isso era tudo que o jovem curioso queria.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

É...estou de volta na net, postando o primeiro capítulo desse fic do qual fiz muita propaganda( dizem que ela é a alma do negócio...veremos). Estou feliz por voltar ao a voltar por um bom motivo. Queria terminar de escrever esse fic que vocês leram o cap 1, para poder dar a vocês a certeza de postagens regulares ( todo fim de semana) e de que vão ler o final do fic. Respeito ao leitor em primeiro lugar, esse é meu lema.

Gostaram, não gostaram, e-mails de corrente da felicidade para mandar, vontade de se socializar ou de brigar com alguém? Me mandem um e –mail!

Meu e mail é yumi ponto sumeragi arroba bol ponto com ponto Br.

Sintam-se livres para expressarem suas opiniões!

Arigato por lerem!

Kisses and lots of joy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – A Entrevista com Kanoe Watari. **

Subaru se levantou no meio da noite e foi até a cozinha, beber um copo d´água.Ele levantou com cuidado para não acordar Seishiro, que dormia sereno ao seu lado. Olhou com ternura para o rosto adormecido do irmão...como ele parecia exausto. Teve vontade de fazer carinho em Seishiro, mas não o fez por medo de acordar o garoto.

Saiu do quarto de fininho e foi em silêncio até a cozinha. Sentiu um vento gelado correr pelos corredores do apartamento.A cozinha era muita prática e simples, com apenas os utensílios indispensáveis.Ele pegou o copo com desleixo, colocou água do filtro e bebeu. Lavou o copo e procurou coloca-lo no lugar.

O vento ficou mais forte. As luzes acesas da cozinha piscaram. Quando as luzes voltaram a ficar estáveis Subaru reparou que a pia que tinha á sua frente não era a de seu apartamento...era da antiga casa de sua avó.Olhou ao seu redor e, com calma, reparou que estava na casa de sua avó, que era uma casa baixa e espaçosa. Reparou em cada detalhe, da geladeira velha e azul piscina ao lustre um pouco empoeirado que pendia do teto. Não ouviu nenhum ruído. Só uma voz de criança cantando, que se aproximava cada vez mais de onde ele estava. Viu sua irmãzinha, Hokuto, entrar na cozinha. Feliz, constatou que a menina não tinha os sinais da doença que a havia matado. Hokuto estava com uma aparência saudável e ainda conservava seus adoráveis cabelos curtinhos. Subaru sorriu, certo de que estava sonhando.

--- Oi, maninho!- disse Hokuto para Subaru, animada.

---Oi, Hokuto-chan.Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, não é?- disse Subaru, de forma suave.

--- Vamos! Vem comigo!- disse Hokuto, levando Subaru por um tour pela casa da avó.

Com nostalgia, Subaru viu a sala pequena e aconchegante, o quarto que dividia com a irmã que sempre estava cheio de brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, o banheiro exíguo e o pequeno jardim onde sua avó plantava ervas medicinais. Viu o tapete azul que ficava na varandinha que dava para o jardim e se deitou nele, rindo. Adorava aquele tapete...uma pena que ele tinha estragado e sido jogado fora á anos atrás. Hotuko continuava em pé, rindo também.

--- Adivinha?- falou Hokuto animada.

Um vento estranho soprou e o céu do sonho pareceu escurecer.Subaru sentou no tapete e se voltou para sua irmã.

--- Adivinhar o quê?- perguntou Subaru, intrigado.

--- O que é, o que é, que não tem por aqui?- disse Hokuto, com um ar mais sombrio e a voz um tanto esganiçada. Subaru começou a ficar com medo. Tudo a sua volta pareceu perder o brilho e envelhecer. Hotuko começou a perder os cabelos e assumir a aparência doentia que tinha em seus últimos meses de vida.

--- O que é, o que é Subaru! O que não tem aqui? O que não tem lá?- perguntou Hokuto, perdendo as forças, com um ar desesperado.

--- E...eu não sei.- disse Subaru, vendo a casa, o tapete o jardim e sua irmã fenecerem.

--- Por que eu e não você? Por que eu não estou aí, Subaru? O que não tem na casa da vovó?- disse Hokuto com uma voz irreconhecível e horrorosa, com a aparecia já moribunda e esquálida.

Subaru acordou com um sonoro tapa na cara. Estava suado, pálido e assustado. Com alívio viu que estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama e que seu irmãozinho tinha feito o favor de esbofeteá-lo para que acordasse.

--- Seishiro!- exclamou Subaru, ainda ofegante, levando a mão ao rosto.

--- Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Começou a gemer e gritar, então eu decidi acorda-lo.- disse Seishiro com seu ar alheio.

--- Ai...você me bateu...- disse Subaru massageando o rosto no lugar onde Seishiro havia batido.

--- Você acordou.- disse Seishiro, rebatendo o comentário.

--- Eu sei...Que sonho horrível eu tive! Vou voltar a tomar remédios para dormir. Ao menos com eles eu não sonho é com nada!- disse Subaru, respirando fundo e tentando voltar a calma normal.

Seishiro olhava para Subaru, seus olhos dourados brilhavam como olhos de gato na escuridão.A mão pálida repousava sobre o peito de Subaru, como se feita de mármore.

--- Você acha que pode fugir de seus sonhos?- perguntou Seishiro, irônico.

No escuro a pergunta reverberou, chegando a um grande silêncio.

Subaru tomou um comprimido para dormir e logo caiu num sono sem sonhos.

Seishiro continuou acordado, fitando a escuridão do quarto, pensativo.

A manhã se ergueu, enevoada. Subaru acordou com os sons de Seishiro se aprontando para ir para o colégio. Levantou-se da cama e andou pela casa, sonolento. Viu o irmão já pronto, na cozinha, fazendo o próprio café da manhã. Procurou voltar para o quarto e se aprontar para a entrevista com a marchand Kanoe Watari.

--- Seishiro...você sabe onde ficou minha gravata preta?- perguntou Subaru vasculhando o quarto.

--- Na terceira gaveta do seu guarda roupa.- respondeu Seishiro, que sempre sabia onde tudo ficava guardado dentro da casa.

--- Ah! Achei. Obrigado.-disse Subaru, pegando a bendita gravata.

--- Conseguiu fugir dos sonhos?- perguntou Seishiro, num laivo de crueldade.

--- Mais ou menos...- respondeu Subaru, pensativo.

Seishiro se calou, prestando atenção no ato de fazer o café da manhã.

Subaru terminou de se aprontar para a entrevista.

--- Coma algo.- disse Seishiro a Subaru que já ia sair sem ter tomado café.

--- Obrigado, por se preocupar comigo Sei-chan.- disse Subaru se sentando á mesa do café. Seishiro cozinhava bem. Aliás, no que é que Seishiro não era perfeito?

--- Boa entrevista. Espero que ela seja interessante.- disse Seishiro com sarcasmo.

Subaru fez uma cara de enfado.

--- Muito irônico você.- disse Subaru se levantando da mesa depois de engolir com pressa o café da manhã.

Seishiro viu o irmão sair apressado, mantendo no rosto um olhar cínico.

Kamui saiu de casa na pressa daqueles que estão prestes a realizar o sonho de suas vidas. Nem se despedira direito de Arashi, e para variar seu pai não estava em casa, ele devia estar era em algum país longínquo fazendo negócios ou ter se perdido em horas extras de trabalho no prédio da Links.

Kamui entrou na sua BMW prateada e pediu ao motorista que o deixasse na porta da casa de Kanoe Watari. Provavelmente Subaru já estaria lá. Kamui tentou pensar em mais perguntas pertinentes á entrevista. Ele já vagava em pensamentos quando reparou que seu motorista particular não era o de sempre, um homem forte e parrudo, mas uma delicada velhinha.

--- O que aconteceu com o Pablo?- perguntou Kamui, intrigado com a ausência de seu motorista usual.

--- Ah...ele está gripado, senhor Kamui. Estou o substituindo.Casa de Kanoe Watari, não. Não é ela a ricaça que vai fazer uma exposição meio mística esses dias?- disse a velhinha, enturmada.

--- É sim. – respondeu Kamui, achando a velhinha estranha, mas simpática.

--- Meu nome é Medora, garoto. Gosto de coisas místicas, principalmente de espelhos.- disse a velha sem tirar a atenção do trânsito caótico de Tóquio.

--- Espelhos...eles são místicos?- perguntou Kamui interessadíssimo.

--- Claro, rapaz. Você não sabia disso? Muitos acreditam que são eles as portas para esse mundo e o outro.- disse a velha, fazendo uma curva brusca.

--- BARBEIRA!- gritou um motorista de táxi para a BMW de Kamui.

---É sua mãe.- respondeu a velhinha com uma voz pseudo-educada antes de pisar fundo no acelerador.

---Calma lá! Vá mais devagar.- disse Kamui assustado com os ânimos de apostadora de racha da velhinha.

--- Continuando o que eu estava dizendo...eu não sei muito o porque de considerarem espelhos como porta do "mundo" por trás do mundo, mas sei que eles são objetos banais e estranhos. Olhe-se num espelho durante muito tempo e logo você começa a estranhar a si mesmo e se fazer perguntas esquisitas. Experimente olhar no espelho e ficar afirmando "Eu sou Kamui". Depois de um tempo a frase se transforma de afirmação em pergunta e você passa a não se reconhecer em sua própria imagem.- disse a velhinha, não sendo muito generosa no quesito "não pisar no acelerador".

--- Eu...nunca reparei nisso.- disse Kamui, sincero.

--- O perigo está aí, rapaz. Nas coisas em que a gente não repara.- disse a velha fazendo outra curva brusca.

Kamui lembrou-se do que sua irmã havia lhe dito na noite anterior. Aquilo fazia sentido, fazia muito sentido.

--- Chegamos, menino. Até mais.- disse Medora freando o carro.

Kamui desceu do carro, aliviado. A tal Medora corria como louca no trânsito.

--- Até mais, senhora Medora.

Assim que Kamui fechou a porta do carro Medora saiu em disparada pelas avenidas de Tóquio. Kamui realmente desejou que ela não se metesse em apuros. Tinha gostado da velhinha. A mansão de Kanoe se erguia frente a Kamui. Toda em estilo grego clássico ela era de um extremo bom gosto. Tinha um jardim bem cuidado e luxuriante na frente do portão de entrada e sua fachada era ampla e imponente. O branco das várias colunas clássicas chegava a ofuscar. Kamui se postou em frente ao portão, esperando por Subaru. O jornalista ainda não havia chegado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Subaru estacionasse seu carro perto da mansão. Com a aparência cansada o jornalista desceu do carro e foi até onde Kamui estava.

--- Bem, vamos nos fazer anunciar.- disse Subaru, prático.

Kamui concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Subaru tocou o interfone que ficava do lado de fora do portão. Uma voz metálica se fez ouvir.

--- Residência de Watari Kanoe, pois não?

--- Bom dia. Aqui são os jornalistas do jornal Tóquio News. Marcamos uma entrevista com a senhora Watari ontem, para esse horário.- disse Subaru, polido.

--- Vou checar. Espere um momento.- disse a voz metálica.

Kamui estava levemente tenso. Era sua primeira entrevista de verdade. Subaru sorriu para o garoto.

--- Fique calmo. Tudo vai dar certo. Fazer entrevistas é bem fácil em comparação com escrever matérias.- disse Subaru tentando ajudar Kamui com sua tensão.

Kamui deu um sorrisinho nervoso para Subaru. Falar era fácil, ficar calmo já era outros quinhentos.

--- A vinda de vocês foi confirmada. Podem entrar.- disse a voz metálica do interfone.

O portão de entrada da mansão se abriu com ruídos secos.

Kamui e Subaru entraram, indo até a porta da mansão, que se abriu assim que eles chegaram. Uma menina de baixa estatura, magra, vestida em um talleiur que lhe dava um ar senhoril, de cabelos e olhos muito negros e óculos elegantes os recepcionou.

--- Boa tarde. Eu sou Satsuki Yautouji, secretária da senhorita Watari.Vou leva-los até a presença dela. Sigam-me. - disse a menina, polida.

Os dois atravessaram a porta da mansão. Por dentro ela era toda decorada no mesmo estilo clássico da fachada. Só uma coisa chamou a atenção de Kamui: o fato de a casa ter uma quantidade absurda de espelhos por todos os lados. Eles eram belos, pareciam ser feitos de cristal de alta qualidade e suas molduras clássicas exalavam glamour...mas eram quase opressivos em sua quantidade. Subaru não se sentiu nada bem naquele ambiente espelhado.

Satsuki andava com desenvoltura por entre a enorme quantidade de cômodos, como quem já havia a muito se habituado com aquela mansão.Seu tallieur preto de grife farfalhava baixo e o soar dos saltos altos do sapato da menina sob o chão de mármore branco era o único som que reverberava nas salas por que passavam. A despeito de seu conjunto sóbrio, a jovem ostentava uma gargantilha de prata no pescoço que brilhava com os reflexos da luz que se filtrava por entre as cortinas de gaze branca que cerravam as janelas imensas da mansão. Ela parecia muito jovem. Subaru pensou que ela teria no máximo a idade de Kamui...uns dezoito anos, mais ou menos.

Satsuki parou em frente a uma porta fechada. Bateu na porta. Esperou um pouco e a abriu.

No interior do cômodo, que parecia ser o de uma sala de visitas privativa, estava Kanoe, belíssima. Kanoe era linda o suficiente para deixar qualquer top model mundial se sentir horrorosa diante dela. Usava terninho feminino de alta costura e tinha os cabelos fartos soltos numa cascata, sinuosos e refinados. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito muito diferente.Ela passava uma sensação de sabedoria e superioridade natural. Seu sorriso nos lábios cingidos de vermelho vivo era suave e altivo. Kanoe estava de pé, olhou Subaru e Kamui de forma indulgente.

--- Obrigado por guia-los até mim Satsuki. Pode se retirar agora. Tenho de dar uma entrevista a esses dois distintos cavalheiros.- disse Kanoe, a voz suave e orgulhosa de quem tem consciência de sua própria superioridade e não tem necessidade de a impor a ninguém.

Satsuki se retirou respeitosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

--- Sentem-se, por favor. Estou pronta para suas perguntas, cavalheiros.- disse Kanoe espirituosa e elegante.

Os três se sentaram em volta de uma mesinha ao estilo clássico. Kanoe se sentou, com a postura sempre ereta e correta.Subaru tirou um gravador do bolso de seu paletó. Kamui tentou controlar sua ansiedade.

--- Bem, tentaremos ser breves e não tocar em assuntos da sua vida pessoal, senhorita Watari. Pode ficar tranqüila.- disse Subaru, cortês.

--- Eu não esperava uma postura diferente do senhor, senhor Sumeragi. Sempre ouvi falar que o senhor era um gentleman.Vejo que me falaram a verdade.Finesse é tão rara entre jornalistas...eles costumam ser tão invasivos. Já tive meus maus momentos na Itália, por conta dos paparazzi.Você foi o escalado do Tóquio News para cobrir a abertura de minha exposição aqui, eu suponho?E me chame apenas de Kanoe. Nada de formalidades, por favor.- disse Kanoe, com a voz espirituosa de sempre.

--- Obrigado pelos elogios Kanoe. Sim, eu fui o escalado para cobrir a abertura de sua exposição, o que é uma honra para mim.-disse Subaru, finamente.

--- Ótimo. Fico muito feliz com sua presença ao meu evento.Você é Kamui o filho adotivo do dono da Links Fuuma Monou, não é? Sabe, seu pai é um grande amigo meu.- disse Kanoe com um sorriso simpático.

--- Sim, eu sou Kamui...- disse Kamui um pouco sem –graça.

--- Bem, vamos começar?- disse Subaru, polido, colocando o gravador sobre a mesinha e o ligando.

--- Claro.- disse Kanoe de forma charmosa.

--- Soube que você é uma colecionadora de artefatos místicos há anos. O que a motiva a procurar esses objetos?- perguntou Subaru assumindo um ar profissional e sério.

--- Procuro esses objetos porque sempre achei interessantes as maneiras pelas quais os homens tentaram se aproximar do oculto durante as várias eras. Você deve saber sobre as três crenças básicas da humanidade: a da vida após a morte, a de um criador ou criadores e a de que é possível uma mediação entre esse mundo e outro. Dessas crenças a mediação sempre foi a que assumiu a maior importância frente a humanidade e suas sociedades. Em nome dessa mediação os faraós se impuseram, a Igreja Católica dominou mil anos da história humana e os Imperadores orientais foram chamados de "filhos do céu". Mas como seria de fato essa mediação, quais os elementos que permanecem inalterados, sendo signos de poder místico em todas as culturas? Foi essa pergunta que motivou minha busca, bem como meu amor pela arte.

--- E quais seriam esses elementos de mediação recorrentes?- perguntou Subaru,sério.

--- Coisas banais. Cálices, forças da natureza como animais totem, a arte em geral...- disse Kanoe, alheia.

--- Espelhos?- perguntou Kamui, se lembrando do que Medora havia lhe dito.

--- Sim, espelhos. Eles são mágicos por excelência. Mas a maioria dos ritos de mediação humanos procuravam evitar o uso de espelhos.

--- Por que?- perguntou Kamui, intrigado.

--- O espelho é considerado um caminho de mão dupla, Kamui.Segundo os mitos ele permite a livre entrada e saída de energia. O homem sempre temeu contato efetivo com o "mundo" além do mundo.Se de um lado ele quer falar com esse além, para que esse além lhe ajude, de outro ele não quer que esse além desça até ele. No espelho você chama, mas também é chamado.Você pede, mas tem de também receber pedidos.Não é um meio nada cômodo, na verdade. – disse Kanoe, voltando seu olhar vago para Kamui.

--- Bem, que tipo de objetos serão colocados na exposição?- perguntou Subaru.

--- Cálices, punhais, estátuas de deuses, altares e até um crânio feito de quartzo branco pelos maias.- disse Kanoe, com um sorriso.

--- Espelhos?- perguntou Subaru, mordaz.

--- Não, nada de espelhos especiais. – disse Kanoe, jocosa.

--- Qual o objetivo dessa exposição?- perguntou Subaru, sério.

--- É o de mostrar para o mundo as coisas maravilhosas que foram feitas inspiradas naquilo que é intangível, no oculto. A arte do oculto é delicada e sutil, muito sublime.Achei que tinha de dividir o meu encantamento com o resto da humanidade.- disse Kanoe, simpática.

--- Qual sua ligação com o oculto?- perguntou Kamui, intrigado.

--- Sou uma admiradora dele, Kamui.Uma grande admiradora.- disse Kanoe, calma.

Subaru estava se sentindo realmente mal em meio a tantos espelhos. Embora tentasse se manter objetivo e profissional, tinha uma enorme vontade de ir embora dali.

--- Por que tantos espelhos em sua casa?- soltou Subaru, de forma bem pessoal, se mostrando visivelmente incomodado.

--- Ah, entendo. Não se sente bem na presença deles, não é. Existem pessoas que não suportam espelhos, creio que você é uma delas.E isso não tem nada a ver com vaidade.- disse Kanoe, percebendo o incômodo do jornalista.

--- Então tem a ver com que?- perguntou Kamui, curioso.

--- Com a sensibilidade.Segundo uma superstição, pessoas muito sensíveis ao mundo além do mundo costumam se sentir mal na presença de espelhos.- disse Kanoe, pensativa.

--- Não creio que eu seja sensível a esse "mundo paralelo", senhorita Kanoe.- disse Subaru educadamente.

--- Oh! O senhor é um cético, suponho. Entendo.- disse Kanoe espirituosa.

--- Supôs certo...-murmurou Kamui exasperado.

Kanoe riu baixinho.

--- Mais alguma pergunta?- disse Kanoe olhando o relógio de pulso, um elegante e feminino rolex de ouro branco.- Tenho um compromisso inadiável daqui a pouco.

--- No que a senhorita acredita? Acredita no oculto? Nos objetos de sua exposição?- perguntou Subaru, sagaz.

--- Você é muito esperto, senhor Subaru. Uma pergunta de mestre, essa. Não, eu não acredito nos objetos de minha exposição. Se acreditasse neles, não os exporia, mas os guardaria com respeito, longe das vistas dos outros. Já no oculto...o que é o oculto?É difícil definir o que ele é então, digamos que eu acredite nele, mas só em parte. Isso porque tenho um sistema de crenças bem pessoais que não se enquadram em seita ou religião alguma.Acredito, sobretudo que a vida é uma grande aventura, um jogo de dados completamente brancos á base de apostas altíssimas. – disse Kanoe de forma descontraída.

--- Muito obrigado pela entrevista, senhorita Kanoe. Desculpe-me pelo meu desconforto...- disse Subaru desligando o gravador e o colocando de volta no bolso do paletó.

--- Não há de que. Eu me diverti muito. Gosto de dar entrevistas, principalmente quando não me perguntam sobre minha vida amorosa ou qual é minha parte favorita do corpo.E você não tem de se desculpar por nada. O senhor foi um perfeito gentleman, não tem do que se envergonhar. A maioria das pessoas não suporta minha obsessão por espelhos, de qualquer forma. Sou excêntrica, o que posso fazer?- disse Kanoe se levantando e apertando a mão de Subaru e de Kamui.

--- Só uma pergunta, senhor Subaru, uma pequena curiosidade pessoal... quantos espelhos o senhor tem em casa?- perguntou Kanoe depois de soltar a mão dos jornalistas.

Subaru tentou se lembrar de quantos espelhos tinha em sua casa e, surpreendentemente, constatou que não tinha nem mesmo um espelho de banheiro.Nunca havia reparado nisso. Não tinha um espelho que fosse, e isso já vinha de muito tempo.

--- Não tenho nenhum.- respondeu Subaru, intrigado.

A porta da sala se abriu. Satsuki entrou.

--- Licença senhorita Kanoe, mas a senhorita está em cima da hora para seu encontro com os colecionadores de arte alemães.- disse Satsuki, friamente.

--- Eu sei Satsuki. Obrigada pelo aviso. Eu já estou indo. Acompanhe esses dois cavalheiros até a porta, por favor.- disse Kanoe.

--- Até uma próxima conversa, senhorita Kanoe.- disse Subaru, cortês.

--- Até.Quero muito conversar com o senhor de novo. Há algo de diferente em você...posso ver isso em seus olhos. Uma espécie de coragem sutil. Gostei disso.- disse Kanoe se retirando logo em seguida.

Satsuki guiou os dois jornalistas até a porta em silêncio.

Ao chegar á porta a menina olhou para os lados, desconfiada, procurando se tinha alguém por perto. Depois se virou para Kamui e colocou de forma brusca um papel dobrado nas mãos do menino.

---Mas o que...- começou a dizer Kamui.

--- Shhhhh.!- murmurou Satsuki, com o olhar tenso.

Subaru olhou a cena, sem entender nada.

Satsuki entrou de novo na mansão, apressada. Kamui fez menção de abrir o papel ali, mas Subaru o deteve, fazendo um gesto de cabeça indicando o portão.

Os dois saíram da mansão e entraram no carro de Subaru. Subaru deu a partida. Logo eles estavam bem longe da mansão de fachada clássica.

--- Muito esperto de sua parte, mas não tão esperto assim.-disse uma voz altiva para Satsuki assim que a garota se viu dentro da mansão.

A menina se virou e viu que a dona da voz era Kanoe,que se postava atrás dela, orgulhosa e com um sorriso sarcástico. Satsuki tentou parecer segura de si e fria, mas por dentro ela tremia de medo.

--- Mais tarde vamos conversar, a respeito de bilhetes escusos. Tolinha! O que acha que eles podem fazer por você? Publicar seu bilhete no jornal?- disse Kanoe sarcástica.

Satsuki não respondeu. Realmente a garota não fazia idéia sobre o que os jornalistas poderiam fazer para ajuda-la, mas tinha de tentar alguma coisa.Qualquer coisa. Não podia se conformar com a situação em que se encontrava.

--- Não há saída para você minha com o que tem. – disse Kanoe, se retirando, altiva.

Satsuki tentou controlar sua raiva.

"Ninguém vai acreditar em minha história" - pensou a garota.

Levou as mãos até o pescoço e tocou com desgosto sua gargantilha de prata. Tentou tira-la e como sempre, não conseguiu.

--- O que será que está escrito nesse bilhete?- perguntou Kamui com o papel que Satsuki havia lhe dado nas mãos.

--- Não sei.O único jeito de saber é o abrindo, não é?- disse Subaru, concentrado no trânsito.

Kamui abriu o bilhete.O que estava escrito nele era um pedaço de uma poesia:

_"Abre-lhe a porta da prisão, (disse ridente O comandante)\" Essa corrente para conter-lhe o vôo é mais que forte! \Voar! Pobre infeliz! Causa piedade!\ Dê-lhe um momento de ar e liberdade, \ Único meio de a salvar da morte."_

Embaixo havia algumas linhas pessoais escritas em caligrafia trêmula:

_Elesvivem nos espelhos e estão onde menos se espera. Olhe para o alto e eles estão lá, invariavelmente. A vida é um jogo de dados. Por favor, façam o possível para compreenderem e ajudarem a ave que lhes envia essa mensagem._

Kamui leu a mensagem em voz alta para Subaru.Eles olharam um para o outro, confusos

--- Que recado estranho...- disse Subaru, intrigado

--- Verdade...o que será que ela queria dizer com essa mensagem?- perguntou Kamui, curioso.

--- Bem, talvez ela tenha tentado nos dizer que está com problemas...- disse Subaru, analítico.

--- Concordo. Acho que a tal Satsuki esta com problemas sim, e muito sérios...- disse Kamui, penalizado.

--- Ou Kanoe a esta usando para pregar uma boa peça mística em nós.Francamente, Satsuki não me pareceu muito com alguém em apuros.- disse Subaru, cético como sempre.

--- Talvez ela não possa falar a respeito, ou demonstrar que está precisando de ajuda. Talvez o problema seja com a Kanoe.- especulou Kamui.

--- Isso faz certo sentido, mas ainda não estou muito certo de que isso não é uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Pelo bem da verdade, Satsuki me pareceu muito bem empregada para alguém da idade dela.- disse Subaru, especulando também.

--- Eu sei. Mas o que a poesia diz aqui é que ela está presa ...de alguma forma.- disse Kamui, pensativo.

--- Isso eu entendi Kamui. Mas como ela estaria presa? Ela nos pareceu bem livre hoje, não foi, andando de um lado para o outro. –disse Subaru, sensato.

--- Talvez ela tenha dívidas que a prendam...- especulou Kamui.

--- Nesse caso não posso ajudar. Não sou milionário e tenho um irmão para sustentar.Não posso me comprometer com as dívidas dela, por mais que queira ajuda-la.- disse Subaru, sério.

Subaru tinha conforto e renome profissional, mas seu salário não era nada muito fora do normal de um jornalista padrão. E ele se recusava a baixar os padrões de vida de Seishiro em nome de uma estranha.

--- Vou procurar saber mais com meu pai.- decidiu Kamui, determinado.

Kamui queria ajudar a garota.

Subaru ficou calado. Sua mente vagueava sobre o assunto dos espelhos. Lembrou-se vagamente de que tinham uns poucos espelhos na casa de seus pais quando era pequeno.Até que...até que sua avó havia ordenado que eles fossem retirados.

"O que é, o que é, que não tem aqui? Que não tem lá?", foi o que havia dito a ele Hotuko no sonho.

Na casa de sua avó não tinha um espelho sequer. Na sua casa não havia espelhos. Na casa de seus pais eles foram retirados quando ele ainda era criança. A ausência dos espelhos era tão banal em sua vida que Subaru nunca tinha reparado nela antes.Eram os espelhos o elemento que faltava. Subaru via isso claramente. A única coisa que sua casa e a casa de sua avó não tinham era espelhos. Outra pergunta de Hotuko reverberou em sua mente:

_-- Por que eu e não você? Por que eu não estou aí, Subaru? _

Por que? Por que certas pessoas morriam e outras não. Ele e Hotuko eram iguais, mesmo assim somente ela ficou doente. Somente ela morreu, sozinha. Seus pais e avó também foram levados, de forma brusca e cruel. Ele continuara.

Subaru estava no carro junto com os pais na ocasião do acidente que os tomou a vida. Ele vira o caminhão desgovernado vir na direção do carro frágil de sua família. No desespero da ocasião, protegeu Seishiro com o próprio corpo. Só ele e o irmão sobreviveram.

Kamui olhava para o pequeno papel amassado onde estava escrita a mensagem de Satsuki. Pensou em consultar sua irmã Arashi a respeito. Com certeza Arashi teria uma boa idéia para ajudar a menina. E se conseguisse falar com seu pai, tanto melhor. Fuuma Monou, presidente da Links, era quem mandava em toda a mídia mundial. Sua empresa era praticamente hegemônica no controle das informações mundiais e da publicidade global. Era um verdadeiro multimilionário, mas acima de tudo um homem sério e trabalhador. Kamui tinha três anos quando foi adotado. Não sabia nada sobre sua família pregressa ou se lembrava dela. Quase não via o pai desde o inicio da adolescência, que estava sempre trabalhando, mas o admirava muito e sentia muitas saudades dele. Fuuma era um pai severo e distante. Nunca fora amigo de seus filhos. Arashi também era adotada, mas não tinha uma boa convivência com Fuuma...o por que disso Kamui não sabia.

Subaru parou o carro em frente a uma lanchonete.

--- Acho que precisamos comer um pouco. Comer ajuda a pensar.- disse Subaru, dando um sorriso para Kamui.

--- Tem razão.- disse Kamui retribuindo o sorriso.

Escola Clamp, aula de kendô. Seishiro estava concentrado, prendendo a espada entre as mãos. As meninas, na platéia do ginásio onde se treinava kendô, davam gritinhos de apoio para ele. Ele era o "galã" da escola. Detestava isso, profundamente.

Fechou os olhos. A luta teve inicio. Ele abriu os olhos, compenetrado.Seishiro nunca perdia a postura, seus golpes com a espada eram calculados e elegantes. O oponente suava. Seishiro apenas revidava os golpes desesperados do outro com graça e leveza. Parecia estar apenas se divertindo, brincando com o oponente antes de derrota-lo, como um gato brinca com um rato encurralado.

O professor de kendô, Kusanagi, olhava maravilhado para ele, certo de que achara o titular perfeito para o time de escola. As meninas trocavam risinhos e comentavam a respeito do charme de Seishiro.

O adversário se esforçava, mas a derrota era inevitável. Como sempre.

Mas a espada era de madeira, e o treino mero esporte. Não havia sangue ou risco.

Seishiro fez o adversário cair. Sem perder a classe, Seishiro se retirou do ginásio, sem sequer ouvir o que o professor tinha a lhe dizer. Estava levemente incomodado. Incomodado com as garotas histéricas, com o professor, com a penca de "fãs" que tinha na escola. Mas seu jeito misterioso e às vezes esquivo só aumentara o fascínio a seu respeito. Foi para os jardins da escola. Andou por entre as cerejeiras, lentamente. Respirou fundo.

Pensou nas pessoas com sarcasmo: sempre procurando alguém para se apegar, alguém para amar, um apoio, uma orientação...e tudo isso não porque acreditavam em amor ou sensibilidade mesmo, mas porque eram fracas demais para caminharem sozinhas pela vida. Que patéticas, dependentes e hipócritas elas eram. Não eram dignas nem mesmo de desprezo e pena.

Subaru era a exceção a essa regra. Ele realmente acreditava naquelas tolices de sensibilidade e afeição, de maneira despretensiosa e casta. Era um tolo adorável.

Seishiro se sentou a sombra de uma bela cerejeira florida. Fechou os olhos. Sabia que em breve alguém iria procura-lo: algum colega querendo ajuda nos estudos, alguma menina querendo se declarar, algum professor querendo que ele entrasse em algum time de alguma coisa. Aproveitou a paz e o silêncio do momento pacientemente.

Arashi entrou no templo, respeitosamente. Nas suas vestes de sacerdotisa, a jovem parecia ter saído de uma gravura antiga, do tempo do Xogunato. Tinha uma expressão muito séria. Caminhou apressada pelos vastos jardins do templo e foi até uma ala que ficava oculta por entre o jardim.Bateu na soji de madeira clara.

--- Quem é que bate?- uma voz feminina falou.

--- Uma que sabe o caminho dos espelhos.- respondeu Arashi.

A soji escorreu pelos caixilhos. Uma mulher alta, bonita e elegante, vestida num tallieur preto, se postou a sua frente.

--- Bom dia, andam as coisas?-perguntou Arashi entrando na sala.

A soji foi fechada logo que Arashi entrou.Estavam as duas mulheres no que era uma ante-sala pequena, com paredes de madeira antiga e enegrecida.Um sombrio corredor se ligava ao fundo da ante-sala e levava até um elevador também de madeira, que era içado por cordas num sistema de roldanas.

--- Não muito bem. Más notícias envolvendo a 60 Sunshine.- disse Tokiko, andando junto com Arashi pelo corredor escuro. As duas entraram no frágil elevador, que começou a descer para o subsolo com um rangido seco.

--- O que aconteceu?-perguntou Arashi curiosa.

--- Kakyo aconteceu.Aprontou mais uma das dele, se me permite. Ele é um cientista muito irresponsável, mas é o dono da 60 Sunshine e é como você sabe...brilhante.

--- O que foi que ele fez desta vez?- perguntou Arashi exasperada.

--- Você sabe que o passatempo preferido desse nosso "querido" cientista maluco é criar.Sabe também que ele não tem em vista o bem da humanidade, mas somente a satisfação de seus caprichos pessoais.-disse Tokiko com alguma ironia.

--- Todos os que estão no alto tem esse tipo de egocentrismo.-disse Arashi, enfática.

--- Você sabe da existência da "casa de bonecas" de Kakyo.Dos seres artificiais que ele cria em seus laboratórios de subsolo para servi-lo e para agrada-lo, para seu próprio prazer e entretenimento.- disse Tokiko, bem didática.

--- Sei.A "casa de bonecas" dele é muito famosa entre todos que conhecem o caminho dos espelhos.- disse Arashi, curiosa.

--- Pois bem, esses seres que ele cria artificialmente costumam ser vazios, sem alma ou sentimentos. Afinal, são seres descartáveis...quando se enjoa de um deles, Kakyo o elimina sem pensar duas vezes.Mas desta vez creio que o Acaso tenha feito interferências dentro da "casa de bonecas".-disse Tokiko, calma.

O elevador chegou a um subsolo elegante, com paredes adornadas de símbolos dourados e todas cobertas de jade verde e branco.Um corredor estreito, iluminado por velas perfumadas, se seguia em frente às duas. O cheiro de sândalo inundava o ambiente.Elas começaram a andar lentamente pelo corredor.

--- Chegamos.- disse Tokiko, prática.

--- Continue me contando o que ocorreu. Quero saber o que o poderoso Acaso fez dessa vez contra Kakyo.-disse Arashi, satisfeita.

A menina detestava seres como Kakyo, que viviam para seus próprios caprichos e que para satisfazê-los não se importavam em causar sofrimento.Achava que a punição do Acaso, fosse qual fosse, era merecida.

--- Não fique satisfeita Arashi. Não é Kakyo quem está sofrendo graças à interferência do Acaso.Ao que parece, uma das bonecas de Kakyo saiu errado em sua "fabricação". Assim que descobriu o erro Kakyo a rejeitou e a abandonou, deixando-a vagar nas ruas sem rumo. Nós a encontramos perdida e confusa com profundo sofrimento mental andando a esmo numa avenida de Tóquio.- disse Tokiko, séria.

--- Sofrimento?Mas...- começou a dizer Arashi.

--- Sim, sofrimento. Essa boneca tem uma alma Arashi, uma alma profundamente leal e ligada a seu criador. Imagine o quanto esse ser não está sofrendo por ser rejeitado por aquele que era tudo que ele amava e conhecia. Senhora Hinoto está tentando consola-lo, mas sem grande sucesso. – disse Tokiko com profundo pesar.

--- Kakyo é um doente por considerar alma em suas bonecas um erro.- afirmou Arashi, furiosa.

As duas chegaram em uma sala enorme, adornada como o corredor e iluminada por muitas lanternas de papel vermelho. No centro dela estava um futon vermelho enorme e atrás desse futon estava um espelho de cristal, imponente, com uma moldura no estilo oriental, usando figuras de dragões.As duas se postaram de frente para o espelho e fizeram uma reverência longa e respeitosa.

Kamui e Subaru ficaram algum tempo na lanchonete,sentados numa mesinha de madeira, procurando comer e relaxar. Subaru esfregava as mãos enluvadas uma na outra, um pouco tenso. Kamui reparou as luvas negras de Subaru. Lembrou-se que Subaru não tirava as luvas nem para escrever...e escrever com luvas, é um tanto complicado. Pensou em perguntar o por que do jornalista mais velho nunca tirar as luvas, mas se conteve. Afinal, pensou que ele podia ter algo nas mãos que quisesse esconder, como uma cicatriz advinda do acidente que lhe havia tomado os pais, por exemplo.Resolveu guardar essa pergunta para quando já tivesse mais intimidade com o jornalista.

Subaru procurou pensar nas coisas práticas do dia a dia, para se evadir do clima "místico" daquela entrevista.Tinha mais do que nunca a certeza de que odiava misticismos. Aquela mansão espelhada foi sem dúvida o lugar mais desconfortável que ele já havia visitado.Pensou na matéria por redigir, no carro que precisava "ver água" no fim de semana, em como Seishiro devia estar na escola...na reunião de pais e professores que era na semana seguinte, a qual teria de comparecer. Tentou ser objetivo e centrado.Porém a coisa que mais o estava incomodando era a interligação inegável entre seu sonho com Hotuko e a entrevista que fizera com Kanoe Watari. Aquilo era muito palpável para ser só um mero delírio e mesmo assim era uma coisa inexplicável, fora da normalidade das coisas.

--- Vamos...temos trabalho a fazer.- disse Subaru, pensando que a melhor solução para seu dilema era se afogar em trabalho.

--- Ok.- disse Kamui se levantando animado da mesinha.

Subaru se levantou também. Os dois saíram para a rua. Subaru olhou com admiração para as cerejeiras floridas que adornavam, cá e lá, as ruas de Tóquio. As árvores eram delicadas, delgadas e elegantes, segurando em seus galhos uma profusão de flores de um tom cor-de-rosa pálido e sutil. Subaru sorriu: essas árvores, com sua sutileza e elegância, o faziam se lembrar do irmão.

--- As cerejeiras são lindas essa época do ano, não é?- perguntou Kamui, que também estivera apreciando as cerejeiras.

--- Sim...logo será Hanami, não é? O apogeu da floração delas está próximo.- disse Subaru, acordando de seu devaneio.

--- É, logo será Hanami. O jornal vai nos dar folga no feriado?- perguntou Kamui, esperançoso. Passar o Hanami trabalhando seria muito chato. Nesse feriado ele costumava a ir ao templo xintoísta da irmã, contemplar as cerejeiras milenares de lá, e de quebra ver e participar dos ofícios de purificação que eram oferecidos pelo templo a todos na ocasião.

--- Duvido muito, Kamui. A não ser que o Hanami caia no domingo, estaremos confinados á redação enquanto os demais mortais estarão fazendo piquenique e contemplando cerejeiras. Sei que é deprimente, mas é verdade.- disse Subaru um pouco irônico e um pouco brincalhão.

Kamui fez uma cara de desânimo. Subaru suspirou, resignado. Os dois entraram no carro de Subaru e partiram rumo ao prédio do Tóquio News.

A noite era um véu, que caiu suavemente sobre a cidade. Pelas janelas panorâmicas de sua sala Aoki via o movimento da cidade. As luzes fortes que davam a impressão de Tóquio ser um grande sistema nervoso, cheio de interligações brilhantes de energia. Aoki abriu a janela. Uma brisa suave entrou em sua sala, desarrumando-lhe os cabelos. Ficou parado em frente à janela aberta olhando para a cidade. Ao longe divisava o maior prédio de todo Japão, e talvez o maior do mundo: a sede matriz da 60 Sunshine Corporation. Ao lado um prédio gêmeo, de igual tamanho se ligava ao da Sunshine por uma ponte á mais de trezentos mil metros de altitude: o prédio da Links Institution.

Os dois prédios completamente espelhados mostravam altivos o seu poder. Juntos, eles controlavam o mercado mundial. Controlando o mercado mundial, eles tinham o mundo nas mãos. Até o poder político se curvava frente a eles. Unidos eles eram invencíveis.Durante o dia era até desconfortável olhar para os prédios devido à luz que se refletia nos espelhos de sua superfície.

Aoki suspirou. Tinha mais um trabalho para requisitar a Subaru: uma matéria sobre o avanço biotecnológico no campo da cura para a Aids.Queria que Subaru entrevistasse Kakyo pessoalmente. Sabia que Kamui podia usar de sua influência para conseguir a entrevista com facilidade, mas confiava era na habilidade de seu melhor jornalista de conduzir bem entrevistas. Os espelhos dos prédios gêmeos emitiam a luz fraca da cidade, soturnos. Aoki sentiu um arrepio ruim sobre sua pele. Aqueles prédios sempre o faziam se sentir insignificante. Mas naquele momento o fizeram se sentir completamente desnecessário, manipulável e descartável.

Subaru e Kamui conseguiram concluir parte da matéria sobre Kanoe e sua exposição. Agora a cobertura da festa de abertura seria no dia seguinte, fim de semana, no sábado. Só faltava incluir a cobertura da festa e a matéria estaria pronta para ser publicada. Ambos estavam felizes ao ver como seu trabalho estava bem feito. Aoki se aproximou a passos largos da mesa dos dois. Depois do que sentira diante dos prédios gêmeos resolvera sair de sua sala e falar com Subaru de uma vez a respeito do próximo trabalho.

--- Com licença?- disse Aoki, educado.

--- Claro Aoki-san. Nos acabamos de terminar parte de nosso trabalho.Agora só falta o anexo sobre a abertura da exposição.- disse Subaru, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

--- Que ótimo. A eficiência de vocês é surpreendente. Fico feliz que vocês tenham se dado bem no trabalho.Parabéns para ambos.-disse Aoki, satisfeito.

--- Obrigado senhor Aoki. – disse Kamui, feliz com o elogio.

--- Tendo em vista que vocês já estão adiantados com esse trabalho, gostaria de solicitá-los para realizar uma outra matéria para a revista, cujo lançamento já foi agendado para terça-feira que vem.Mas fiquem tranqüilos, por que essa outra matéria é só para o segundo exemplar da revista, que vai ser quinzenal.- disse Aoki, com tato.

--- Do que se trata esse novo trabalho?- perguntou Subaru curioso.

--- Quero que façam uma matéria sobre as descobertas biotecnológicas feitas pela 60 Sunshine em busca da cura para a Aids. Soube a pouco que eles tem essa pesquisa como "carro chefe" da empresa já há algum tempo e que estão muito avançados nessa área.- disse Aoki, de forma profissional.

--- Você só nos dá matérias "fáceis" de fazer, não é Aoki.Eu farei o serviço, mas quero pedir uma pequena bonificação não monetária.- disse Subaru irônico.

--- Que bonificação?- perguntou Aoki, já desconfiado do que Subaru ia pedir.

--- Quero que eu e meu estagiário tenhamos o Hanami de folga. Só isso.- disse Subaru, posando de interesseiro.

Aoki riu.

--- Tudo bem. Tirem o Hanami de folga. Vocês dois merecem.- disse Aoki, brincalhão, sorrindo.

--- Ok. Então faremos uma matéria impecável sobre a 60 Sunshine e suas pesquisas.Pode contar conosco.- disse Subaru, muito satisfeito de poder passar o Hanami ao lado do irmão.

Kamui também estava feliz por poder ir ao templo xintoísta no feriado.

--- Meu pai é amigo e sócio do dono da Sunshine, Kakyo.- disse Kamui, contente.

--- Consiga uma entrevista com o chefão de lá então. Vai ser de muita utilidade se pudermos ter informações exclusivas.- disse Subaru, feliz por ter alguém tão influente como Kamui como estagiário. Isso facilitava em muito o seu trabalho.

--- Eu adoro vocês, sabiam. – disse Aoki, um pouco sarcástico, mas elogioso - Se eu tivesse mais uns dez maníacos por trabalho como vocês o Tóquio News já estaria num prédio do naipe do Sunshine e seria mais influente que a Links.

Subaru e Kamui riram. Aoki balançou a cabeça, fingindo-se exasperado, mas na realidade estava muito satisfeito com seus funcionários.

--- Eu vou indo para casa. Vocês ainda vão ficar mais por aqui? A redação tem de fechar, sabiam?- falou Aoki, brincalhão.

--- Nós já estamos indo, Aoki-san.- disse Subaru desligando seu computador.

Aoki acenou um "tchau" cordial para os dois e partiu.Subaru e Kamui ficaram por algum tempo discutindo detalhes sobre a matéria que tinham acabado de escrever.

Kamui bocejou...estava com sono. Realmente era hora de ir para casa, ele pensou. Pegou seu celular e ligou para o motorista particular pedindo-lhe que fosse busca-lo.

Subaru se levantou da cadeira e pegou seu paletó.

--- Estou indo, quer carona?- perguntou Subaru, solicito.

--- Não, obrigado. Meu motorista vem me buscar. Logo ele chega. Aliás, ela...se for a mesma velhinha que me levou hoje até a casa da Kanoe. Você acredita que a velhinha era quase uma piloto de fórmula um? Eu fiquei até com medo. Ela dirigia como uma louca.- comentou Kamui descontraído.

Subaru riu, de leve.

--- Boa sorte, então. Não vá morrer no trânsito.- disse Subaru, bem humorado.

--- Espero que não. Estou gostando muito da minha vida ultimamente. Trabalhar tem sido muito emocionante. A faculdade nem se compara a trabalhar.- disse Kamui, feliz.

--- Eu sei como é. Jornalismo é uma profissão e tanto.E você matou faculdade hoje, não foi? Olha lá! Se você não se formar não vai poder trabalhar de verdade.- disse Subaru, amigável.

--- É, matei sim. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, que geralmente me dou bem nos estudos. Da próxima vez marco as entrevistas para o horário da tarde, para não ter de matar aula de manhã.- disse Kamui, com ares de responsável.

--- Assim espero. Não quero que o estágio atrapalhe seus estudos, ok.- disse Subaru, com pose de irmão mais velho.

--- Você deve ser um irmão mais velho muito legal.-disse Kamui, sorrindo.

--- Eu não sei. Seishiro é uma incógnita humana...ele nunca me disse se me achava um bom irmão mais velho. Mas fico feliz com seu elogio Kamui. Você tem sido muito amigável e trabalhador. Quando seu estágio acabar pretendo escrever uma carta de recomendação para você de emprego efetivo aqui e entregar ao senhor Aoki.- disse Subaru, muito cortês.

--- Obrigado! Eu vou adorar trabalhar aqui!- disse Kamui, muito satisfeito.

--- Então trate de estudar, ok. Preciso ir. Seishiro já deve ter chegado em casa, e se bem o conheço ele deve estar flertando com a altura de novo. Ele tem uma mania terrível de ficar se empoleirando em lugares altos e perigosos como se estivesse pisando em terra firme.- disse Subaru exasperado.

Kamui riu.

--- Até amanhã.- falou Kamui animado.

--- Até amanhã.- disse Subaru deixando a redação.

Kamui desceu assim que a motorista ligou para ele, dizendo que o estava esperando na porta do prédio. A redação vazia era muito soturna e fria. A maioria das luzes estava apagada. As poucas que estavam acesas, piscavam. Kamui saiu da redação rumo ao corredor do prédio. Postou-se diante do elevador e apertou o botão que o chamaria. Esperou um pouco, olhando para as luzes tênues do corredor. Mais tarde um empregado noturno as apagaria, claro. O elevador chegou com um apito. As portas metálicas se abriram com ruídos rascantes. Kamui entrou no elevador, que era amplo, limpo e tinha um espelho ao fundo. A porta se fechou atrás dele com um rangido metálico.

Kamui se olhou no espelho. Lembrou-se da mansão de Kanoe e sentiu um vago mal-estar.A luz do elevador piscou. O elevador parou de súbito. Kamui ficou bastante assustado. Olhou para o espelho. Kamui gritou de susto indo para a direção oposta a do espelho.Por não mais que um segundo, não foi sua própria imagem o que ele viu sob a superfície polida do espelho. Foi um rosto feminino.Porém as únicas coisas daquele rosto estranho que ficaram na memória de Kamui foram sua palidez, seus olhos vazios, seus cabelos brancos e sua tristeza extrema. O coração de Kamui falhou uma batida.O elevador voltou a funcionar com um estalo seco.Kamui se jogou no chão do elevador aliviado. Ele nunca havia visto nada de sobrenatural na vida, mas agora tinha certeza de que havia visto algo que ia além do mundo normal.O elevador se abriu no andar térreo.Kamui saiu apressado do prédio. Medora esperava Kamui na porta do prédio, usando uma roupa branca muito exótica e mastigando com descuido algo que parecia ser um chiclete.

--- Você está pálido meu jovem. Alguma coisa esquisita andou acontecendo com você por aí?- perguntou a idosa sem parar de mastigar o maldito chiclete.

--- Vamos embora. Agora. Conversamos no carro, indo para bem longe daqui.- disse Kamui um pouco ofegante e trêmulo.

Os dois entraram no carro. Medora deu a partida, cantando pneu. Kamui ficou um pouco feliz por Medora estar correndo como uma louca para longe daquele elevador.Sempre que pensou no oculto, ele achou que seria legal conversar com espíritos ou ver coisas, mas nunca vira essa possibilidade como algo real.O que havia visto no elevador era REAL. Era palpável.Não era uma loucura fora de contexto.Era algo muito presente e possível. Medora dirigia feito louca. Kamui esfregou as mãos uma na outra e reparou que estava tremendo e suando frio.

--- Foram os espelhos, não foram?- perguntou Medora, séria, sem mais mascar chicletes.

--- O que a senhora sabe sobre eles?- perguntou Kamui chocado e intrigado.

--- O suficiente para dizer que você não está a salvo em lugar nenhum Kamui. _Eles _estão em toda à parte. E que _Eles_ não se importam, com nada. Não ligam em partir sua alma em duas ou em quebrar seu coração. – disse Medora melancólica.

--- Não compreendo.- disse Kamui baratinado.

---Às vezes nem eu. Nem eu.- disse Medora com uma voz exausta.

--- O que aquela coisa queria comigo?- perguntou kamui, sério.

--- Não sei Kamui. Não tenho todas as respostas. Só posso te dar um conselho: não deixe seu coração se tornar frio e burocrático. Isso não vai resolver nada. Apegue-se a seus sentimentos e você saberá o que fazer.- disse Medora, pensativa.

Aquilo, por mais estranho que soasse, parecia fazer sentido. Kamui sentiu-se inundar por uma desconhecida paz interior.Lembrou-se de Subaru e de como o jornalista havia se sentido mal na mansão de Kanoe.

--- Tenho um amigo que se sentiu muito mal na mansão de Kanoe...- comentou Kamui.

Medora nada falou. Continuou dirigindo, agora com mais calma.

--- Ele é tão cético. Fico pensando no que ele teria feito no meu lugar...eu vi algo tão real no espelho, através do espelho. Ele teria ficado apavorado.- pensou Kamui em voz alta.

--- O ceticismo pode ser uma defesa, quando não se resta nenhuma outra.- comentou Medora, num suspiro.- Chegamos senhor Kamui.

--- Até amanhã, Medora-san.- disse Kamui descendo do carro.

--- Eu acho que não meu jovem. Amanhã Pablo volta a seu trabalho.Até um dia. A gente se vê por aí.- disse Medora pisando fundo no acelerador e indo rápida rumo a cidade.

Subaru chegou exausto em casa. Abriu a porta e não ouviu som nenhum dentro do apartamento. A primeira coisa que pensou foi: Seishiro está no terraço flertando com uma queda de quase quarenta andares. Pensou seriamente em se mudar para o andar térreo do maldito prédio.Ou para uma casa bem baixa, daquelas com jardim.

Tinha parado no meio do caminho para casa, para comprar um presente para o irmão. Tinha associado tanto o menor ás cerejeiras que decidira comprar uma cerejeira bonsai para ele. Não resistira a ter um pretexto para conversar com o irmão a respeito das plantas e de propor que fizessem um piquenique juntos no Hanami.Havia pensado também em levar Seishiro ao templo xintoísta dos Dragões Celestes, onde floresciam cerejeiras milenares e raríssimas.Seria um dia divertido de passeio, se o irmão concordasse com a idéia, claro.

Foi direto para o terraço e lá estava Seishiro, de pé no parapeito, parado de olhos fechados ainda por cima. O vento batia forte , despenteando os cabelos do menino.

Seishiro abriu os olhos lentamente.

--- Você demorou hoje.- disse Seishiro impassível.

--- Tive trabalho extra. Você gostaria de, por favor, descer daí. Eu já te falei um milhão de vezes para não subir aí. Você não vai me ouvir nunca? Se você cair daí vai ser uma vez só.- disse Subaru, didaticamente.

Seishiro se virou para Subaru, ainda em cima do parapeito do terraço e estendeu a mão pálida.

Subaru foi em direção ao menino e pegou-lhe a mão, pensando que o irmão queria segurança para descer daquele lugar. Ele não podia estar mais enganado. De roldão Seishiro o puxou para o alto do parapeito. Subaru se viu de repente de pé uma tira exígua a alguns mil metros de altura. Seishiro ainda segurava sua mão.

--- Seishiro...vamos descer. Você vai cair daqui...- disse Subaru, se equilibrando com certa dificuldade na tira de concreto que era o parapeito.

--- Você não tem bom equilíbrio. Se minha mão o soltar, você vai cair. Mesmo assim você não está com medo agora. Por que? -disse Seishiro um pouco intrigado e pensativo.Sua expressão era a de quem estava analisando uma hipótese.

--- Eu não sei. Vamos descer agora. Se você continuar fazendo isso juro que tranco para sempre a porta desse maldito terraço.- disse Subaru, concentrado em se equilibrar ali.

--- Você não teme sua morte, mas teme a minha.Você não se importa de cair, desde que seja junto comigo.Por que? - disse Seishiro, analítico e alheio.

--- Eu juro que respondo a todas a suas perguntas desde que seja dentro de casa.- disse Subaru exasperado.Seishiro andou no parapeito até encostar-se junto ao irmão.

Seishiro era apenas um palmo mais baixo que Subaru e iria ultrapassar o irmão com facilidade quando se tornasse adulto.

--- Se caíssemos daqui juntos você ainda se viraria para baixo e tentaria amortecer minha queda com seu corpo, mesmo que isso lhe mutilasse.- disse Seishiro repousando a cabeça no ombro do irmão. Não havia emoção na voz de Seishiro.Ele apenas estava fazendo constatações que sabia serem verdadeiras.

--- Sou seu irmão mais velho. Meu dever é proteger você.- disse Subaru tentando achar um meio de sair dali de cima junto com Seishiro.

Seishiro olhou Subaru nos olhos. Dourados e perspicazes os olhos de Seishiro pareciam ver através da alma de Subaru. Subaru nunca tinha sido visto com tanta intensidade antes. Pela primeira vez em anos de convivência em comum, percebia que seu irmão não estava distante ou alheio. Seishiro estava ali, concentrado, olhando para ele com uma expressão forte e indecifrável.

Subaru sentia o vento frio da noite acoita-los. Embaixo deles a cidade que nunca dormia brilhava com as luzes noturnas. Os carros corriam rápidos como uma linha de sangue em finas veias.O olhar de Seishiro preso ao seu dava uma impressão de que o mundo todo girava devagar.A cidade perdia o brilho. A altura perdia a vertigem. As palavras perdiam o significado. Tudo parecia se esfacelar naquele momento. Sua própria alma não parecia ser mais do que um sopro de ar. Tudo tinha uma leveza e uma lentidão absolutas. No vento pairava um grande e pesado silêncio.

Subaru se soltou daquele olhar com muita dificuldade. Abraçou o irmão e se jogou junto com ele para o lado de dentro do terraço, para a segurança do apartamento.

Seishiro tinha uma expressão levemente sarcástica quando se viu sobre Subaru. Sua hipótese fora comprovada. Subaru havia amortecido com o corpo a pequena queda, impedindo que o irmão se machucasse, mas ganhando para si dor nas costas e pequenas escoriações por causa do mau jeito com que caíra.

--- Aiaiaiaiaiaiai. Eu juro que tranco essa porta do terraço para todo o sempre. Juro.Falar com você não adianta é de nada, não é?- disse Subaru visivelmente irritado.

Seishiro se acomodou sobre Subaru, se apoiando nas mãos para poder ver o rosto do irmão.

Subaru viu que Seishiro havia retornado a sua postura distante habitual. Os olhos dele não estavam mais tão intensos, não estavam mais tão "presentes". Seishiro deslizou os dedos pálidos pelo rosto do irmão e depois se levantou graciosamente.Subaru esperou a dor nas costas ceder um pouco e depois se levantou.

--- Vou entrar.- avisou Seishiro friamente.

--- Òtimo.- disse Subaru sarcástico. Sentia-se todo quebrado. Seishiro tinha cada idéia. Vê se pode: filosofar na beira do terraço de um prédio imenso como aquele.

Entraram ambos no apartamento. Subaru meditou se devia ou não dar o presente ao irmão, que, na verdade, depois daquela aula de filosofia semi-suicida não estava merecendo mimos.Tarde demais. O menino já tinha entrado e visto o bonsai, que Subaru havia colocado em cima da mesinha de centro, na sala. Tendo em vista que Subaru não tinha tempo para cuidar de plantas, embora as adorasse de paixão, era meio óbvio que aquilo era para Seishiro.

--- Você não está merecendo ultimamente com essa mania de subir em lugares perigosos, mas isso é para você. Achei que ia gostar.- disse Subaru se sentando exausto no sofá. Seishiro olhava o bonsai com expressão neutra.

--- Achei que as cerejeiras se pareciam com você.- comentou Subaru, fechando os olhos.

--- De fato.- confirmou Seishiro com frieza, observando o bonsai florido.

--- O que acha de sairmos juntos no Hanami? Vou ter folga do trabalho esse ano durante o feriado. Sei que sua escola deve estar preparando algo especial para o feriado como sempre, alguma excursão ou coisa parecida, estou certo? Se quiser ir não precisa sair comigo. É só uma sugestão se você não tiver nada mais interessante para fazer.- disse Subaru, com a voz um pouco cansada.

Seishiro parecia perdido em pensamentos contemplando aquele bonsai.

--- Como quiser Subaru-kun. Não pretendo ir a minha enésima excursão a Kyoto pela escola Clamp.- disse Seishiro irônico.

Na verdade, Seishiro queria distância daquelas excursões onde atuava praticamente como guia turístico e ainda tinha de agüentar uma ou outra garota, ou às vezes até mesmo um garoto, que viam a ocasião como a ideal para se declararem para ele.

--- Kyoto? Eu nunca estive em Kyoto. Lá deve ser muito bonito. É uma cidade cheia de história.- disse Subaru, de forma um tanto infantil.

Seishiro deu de ombros.

Seus olhos dourados e brilhantes admiravam o pequeno bonsai, com suas flores rosadas e sua forma elegantemente delgada. Seishiro tomou uma das flores rosadas em sua mão e a esmagou delicadamente entre os dedos finos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bem, espero que estejam gostando...Quero primeiramente agradecer Bella Lestrange, Ilia –chan, Litha-chan, Bela Youkai, Yurie, Aniannka pelas reviews carinhosas e pelo apoio. Arigato and lots of kisses para vocês!

Gostaram, amaram, odiaram, tem vontade de me matar ou de fazer amizade? Me mandem um e-mail ou uma review! Opiniões são sempre bem vindas, quero sempre melhorar.

Meu e mail é yumi ponto sumeragi arroba bol ponto com ponto Br!

Lots of joy and smiles for you all! Yumi Sumeragi.

Essa poesia é de um poeta brasileiro pouco conhecido chamado Luís Guimarães (1847-1898) e se chama "A morte da águia". É uma de minhas poesias preferidas de autor nacional e é muito triste, apesar de linda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – A Festa de Abertura da Exposição de Kanoe Watari.**

Kamui entrou em casa, imerso numa profunda sensação de irrealidade. Parte de sua mente já duvidava se aquilo que havia visto e ouvido era real. Viu a luz de dois cômodos de sua casa acesas á distância: a da sala de meditação de Arashi e a da sala de música de seu pai. Fuuma estava em casa, o que era um fato muito raro.Kamui entrou exausto pelos portões. Resolveu não ir perturbar Arashi. Foi para o segundo andar da mansão, falar com seu pai.

Parou em frente à porta da sala de música. Ouviu o som profundo e altivo de um violoncelo. Seu pai era um excelente músico em quase todos os instrumentos e cantava maravilhosamente quando queria, o que era raríssimo.Mas a grande paixão de Fuuma era pelo som do violoncelo. Ele tinha pagado uma fortuna por "Nikita", um violoncelo stradivárius de primeira qualidade que havia sido usado por vários mestres da música como Paganini, por exemplo.Kamui encostou o ouvido a porta. Os acordes do instrumento chegaram suaves a seus ouvidos.

--- Se quer falar comigo, sugiro que entre.- soou a voz altiva e orgulhosa de Fuuma, por através da porta. Kamui levou um susto. Tinha se esquecido de como o pai era perceptivo.

Kamui abriu a porta lentamente, envergonhado por interromper o momento de relaxamento de Fuuma.

Fuuma havia parado de tocar, mantendo ainda o violoncelo de madeira vermelha e lustrosa apoiado junto a seu corpo. Ele vestia seus costumeiros casacos pesados e adornados com fivelas, que usava sobre blusas negras de gola alta. Fuuma tinha uma postura hierática e altiva que lembrava a de um antigo faraó egípcio. Seus olhos amendoados eram dotados de um intenso brilho ferino.Ele era uma figura que impunha respeito e admiração de forma natural. Kamui entrou na sala, se sentindo um pouco intimidado.

Fuuma olhou diretamente para o garoto.

--- Sobre o que você deseja conversar comigo, Kamui?- perguntou Fuuma, com seu habitual tom de voz duro e seco.

Kamui procurou mentalmente o que tinha a dizer, mas tinha perdido as palavras. Fuuma percebeu a confusão do garoto e se levantou, deixando o violoncelo recostado na cadeira. Foi em direção a Kamui. Fuuma não tinha boas relações com Arashi e a ignorava propositadamente. Já Kamui fora sempre seu favorito desde pequeno.

Fuuma se postou em frente ao menino, com olhar bem mais compreensivo do que antes. Kamui tentou articular as palavras. Queria contar o que tinha visto, queria contar sobre o bilhete de Satsuki, queria contar sobre seu estágio, mas acima de tudo queria dizer a Fuuma o quanto sentira sua falta.Kamui não sabia precisar desde quando seus sentimentos em relação a Fuuma eram confusos.Tinha dias em que o odiava, amaldiçoava sua postura lacônica e distante, detestava o fato de ele nunca estar em casa, de nunca estar acessível. Tinha dias em que o admirava profundamente, queria vê-lo e amava até mesmo seu ar inatingível. Na maioria dos dias esses dois pensamentos se misturavam de forma desordenada o que causava ao jovem um senso muito grande de caos emocional. Com a adolescência a situação havia piorado para Kamui, pois o garoto passara acrescentar a essa gama já confusa de sentimentos um amor que ia além de laços de suposto parentesco.

Kamui,tremulo, abraçou Fuuma num só impulso, possessivamente. Fuuma retribuiu o abraço de forma lenta e majestosa, escorrendo as mãos pelos ombros do menino.

--- Ora, ora, ora... Estamos carentes hoje, não é?- ironizou Fuuma.

Kamui sentiu vontade de esganar Fuuma por seus comentários altivos e irônicos e só não o fez porque já era suficiente esmaga-lo entre seu abraço.

--- E estamos um pouco pálidos também. Suponho que algo tenha nos acontecido de ruim hoje.- continuou Fuuma em sua ironia.

Fuuma era capaz de ler com precisão as situações, informações, ambientes e pessoas sendo impossível esconder-lhe algo.Ele parecia saber de todos os acontecimentos, angústias e desejos da alma das pessoas com quem interagia.Essa alta percepção era o que nele mais intimidava.

--- Mais ou menos...- murmurou Kamui, com o rosto escondido no peito de Fuuma.

Fuuma era muito alto em relação a Kamui.

--- Imagino.- disse Fuuma com sarcasmo.

--- Eu tomei um susto no elevador da Tóquio News hoje.- disse Kamui em voz baixa. O cheiro de Fuuma o embriagava. Se pudesse ficar para sempre naquele abraço seria plenamente feliz.

--- Susto?- perguntou Fuuma, levemente intrigado.

--- É...eu vi uma coisa estranha no espelho do elevador ...uma mulher no lugar do meu reflexo. Foi muito rápido.Ela parecia um fantasma.Me assustei. – murmurou Kamui, de olhos fechados e se diluindo naquele abraço.

--- Uma mulher no lugar de seu reflexo. Pensei que ver esse tipo de coisa fosse da alçada de sua irmã, não da sua.- falou Fuuma com o tom de voz entre o irônico e o agressivo. Sua raiva não estava dirigida para Kamui, é claro. Era com Arashi que ele teria uma longa conversa assim que fosse possível. O jovem estremeceu levemente por entre o abraço. Kamui era um tolo ao pensar que Fuuma não conhecia seus segredos.

"Percepção é tudo".- pensou Fuuma com um sorriso sarcástico.

Subaru acordou no meio da noite. A escuridão do quarto era parcial. Pela janela as luzes da cidade se projetavam, brincando com as sombras. Olhou para o lado e viu o irmão dormindo em sua cama. O rosto adormecido de Seishiro tinha um ar quase infantil e inocente que Subaru muito apreciava. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira...eram quase quatro e meia da madrugada. Subaru estranhou o fato de ainda não ter tido pesadelos naquela noite. Talvez o cansaço acumulado do trabalho tivesse embotado seus sonhos, ele pensou. Subaru viu a mão marmórea de Seishiro se postar delicadamente sobre seu peito. Um pergunta tristonha passou por sua mente: até quando teria aquela sutil intimidade com o irmão? Seishiro iria crescer. Logo o menor teria um grupo de amigos, uma namorada e ambições a seguir rumo a uma carreira profissional.O mundo ia levar Seishiro embora. O tempo os separaria irreversivelmente.

Seishiro não tinha problemas como os seus, portanto seria capaz de amar alguém, se casar e constituir sua própria família. Subaru se sabia capaz de amar, mas incapaz de sentir desejo, capaz de se relacionar bem com as pessoas, mas incapaz de desenvolver uma cumplicidade total com elas. Seu trauma de infância seria sempre um assunto a ser calado. O tempo o faria perder Seishiro. Seria então um excelente jornalista que iria chegar no final do expediente a uma casa silenciosa e vazia. Aquilo era muito triste. Segurou a mão fria do irmão. Ainda havia tempo para segura-la por várias noites, para ouvi-lo ler em voz alta, para saírem juntos no Hanami. Mas aquele era tempo contado e finito.

Mas finito não era seu coração. Sempre estaria zelando pela felicidade do irmão, mesmo que dela decorresse sua própria infelicidade. Apertou de leve os dedos frios do menor entre os seus.Sorriu. Por que pensar naquele futuro? Seishiro ainda estava ali.

Ainda havia muito tempo para caminharem juntos antes que ele lhe fosse tomado.

Arashi tentava em vão meditar. Tivera um dia muito exaustivo e revoltante em termos emocionais.O que Kakyo fizera era um absurdo, mas o pior é que ele não era o único. Havia outros como ele, de preferência como o poder nas mãos. Ela e Tokiko haviam tentado falar com a "boneca" rejeitada durante todo o dia. Não conseguiram: o pobre ser confuso não conseguia se articular e apesar de ter face pálida e inexpressiva, traço comum a todas as criações de Kakyo, lágrimas escorriam-lhe involuntárias pelo rosto. A falta de seu mestre lhe causava até mesmo uma dor física: mais de uma vez escorrera sangue dos lábios da pobre boneca, tudo por causa de sua enorme dor emocional.

Aliás, a "boneca" não era homem ou mulher. Era um ser assexuado e delicado, cuja função, a qual senhora Hinoto, a líder do templo, explicou era apenas a de dançar belamente para o entretenimento do cientista.Cada "boneca" de Kakyo tinha uma função bem determinada e era direcionada apenas para sua função. Não tendo a função de ser boneca de cama de Kakyo, os órgãos sexuais eram dispensáveis, por isso o ser não os tinha e se alimentava de forma limpa de luz da lua e das estrelas.

Arashi teve muita vontade de matar Kakyo naquele momento.Sentiu-se muito impotente frente às dores que _Eles_causavam com sua profunda indiferença.

Mesmo que seguisse o sacrifício do templo não poderia detê-los por mais do que um pequeno lapso de tempo. Qualquer luta estava condenada ao fracasso.

O dia raiou. Subaru não havia voltado a dormir. Ele tinha passado a noite vendo Seishiro dormir e segurando a mão do menino.Levantou-se com os primeiros raios de sol, tomando cuidado para não acordar o irmão menor. Saiu do quarto em silêncio, fechando a porta atrás de si. Foi para a cozinha e começou a fazer um café da manhã caprichado, com panquecas, bolo e mel fresco.Teria de marcar uma entrevista com Kakyo o quanto antes e se preparar para a festa de Kanoe que seria naquela noite.

O dia seria cheio. Não queria arrumar nada para fazer no domingo...queria ver se conseguia convencer Seishiro a saírem juntos.Ou ficar em casa, descansando.

Esperava que Kamui tivesse o bom senso de marcar para a segunda feira a entrevista com o tal Kakyo.Teve a idéia de pesquisar na internet sobre a vida do cientista. Ia fazer isso assim que chegasse a redação. Ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo.Era Seishiro que havia se levantado.

--- Te acordei? Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção.- disse Subaru se virando para o irmão com um sorriso nos lábios.

--- Eu já estava acordado quando você saiu do quarto.- informou Seishiro com frieza.

--- Mesmo?É...bem...espero que goste de bolo no café da manhã,digo...- disse Subaru envergonhado. Tinha segurado a mão do menino pateticamente a noite inteira e o que menos esperava era que ele tivesse tomado algum conhecimento disso.

Seishiro foi rapidamente até onde Subaru estava, ao lado do pequeno fogão.

Subaru estava muito corado. Seishiro estendeu a mão tocando na face vermelha do irmão maior.

--- Cansou de chorar?- perguntou Seishiro casualmente.

Subaru não sabia o que dizer.

--- Eu ouvi você chorar baixo a noite inteira.Qual foi o motivo?--- perguntou Seishiro com seu tom frio.

Subaru se virou para o fogão, tentando se concentrar apenas no ato de cozinhar.Suas mãos enluvadas tremiam. Estava profundamente envergonhado.

Seishiro parecia pensativo. O rapaz não havia dormido nada naquela noite.Sentira as mãos quentes de Subaru apertarem seus dedos até o amanhecer e estava deliberando a respeito daquilo.Não era uma pessoa que apreciasse contatos físicos ou demonstrações abertas de afeição, mas Subaru parecia ser a exceção a esse fato, pois apreciara muito o toque do irmão mais velho.Seishiro contraiu seus lábios gélidos. Mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que ele chegou a sangrar.

Subaru olhou para o irmão, estando ainda delicadamente corado.

--- Seishiro!- exclamou Subaru surpreso, ao ver o lábio ferido do irmão.

Subaru pegou um guardanapo e se pôs a limpar o sangue que escorria pelo queixo de Seishiro. Seishiro deixou que ele o limpasse, seus olhos carregados de intensidade como estiveram na noite anterior.Mas isso Subaru não percebeu.

Subaru e Kamui chegaram juntos á redação do Tóquio News.Subaru ainda estava sem graça por conta do incidente com Seishiro. Depois daquilo os dois tinham tomado o café da manhã em silêncio e Seishiro tinha parecido estar muito mais distante do que de costume.Kamui estava feliz. Depois do delicioso abraço ser partido, seu pai permitira silenciosamente que passasse a noite junto a si. Tinha sentado-se no chão da sala de música ao lado do pai, o ouvindo tocar violoncelo até o amanhecer.Estava com olheiras, mas não estava cansado. Tampouco tinha vontade de ir á Universidade

.Sentia-se elétrico e queria trabalhar.

--- Bom dia Subaru!- disse Kamui, esbanjando felicidade.

--- Bom dia.O que aconteceu com você? Viu o passarinho verde, é?- disse Subaru, estranhando o ânimo exultante de Kamui.

--- Mais ou menos...vou ligar para o Kakyo,ok. Vamos marcar essa entrevista para segunda que vem, sem falta.- disse Kamui, pegando seu celular e discando o numero do escritório de Kakyo na 60 Sunshine.

---Ok.Você não devia estar na Universidade, estudando?-perguntou Subaru, hesitante.

--- Alô. Aqui é Kamui Shirou.Gostaria de falar com o senhor Kakyo, se não for incômodo.

Subaru desistiu de obter uma resposta do garoto.Fosse lá o que tinha acontecido, deixara o menino eufórico demais para ir para a escola.

---Bom dia, senhor Kakyo. Eu vou bem sim, e o senhor?É, estou trabalhando de estagiário.Meu pai lhe contou não é? No jornal Tóquio News.Estou gostando muito, é um trabalho muito empolgante.Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, se não for muito inconveniente.Eu e meu orientador de estágio, senhor Sumeragi, gostaríamos de entrevista-lo a respeito dos avanços de sua empresa em relação à cura da Aids.È para a revista Tóquio News, que vai ser lançada na próxima terça feira. Se eu posso às duas horas da tarde de segunda...claro, ok. Muito obrigado senhor Kakyo. O senhor é muito gentil.Até segunda.Tchau.

Subaru suspirou exasperado ouvindo Kamui falar ao telefone."Gente rica é outra coisa", ele pensou.

--- Eu marquei a entrevista com Kakyo para segunda às duas horas, ok?- disse Kamui, ainda eufórico.

--- Ok. Eu ouvi.- disse Subaru se sentando ao computador e o ligando.

--- O que vamos fazer agora?- perguntou Kamui, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado de Subaru.

--- Vamos pesquisar sobre Kakyo, sobre a 60 Sunshine e sobre a Aids. Precisamos ir para entrevista preparados intelectualmente, para sermos capazes de fazer perguntas inteligentes.- disse Subaru, acessando a internet.

--- Claro. Sobre o que vamos procurar primeiro?- perguntou Kamui, animado.

--- Sobre Kakyo. Quero saber que tipo de pessoa ele é, pois assim vou conduzir melhor a entrevista.- disse Subaru se concentrando no trabalho. Dentro da redação ele era puramente profissional, mantendo seus problemas e alegrias pessoais á distância.

Não era à toa que havia se tornado um excelente jornalista.

Subaru entrou num site sobre cientistas famosos da atualidade. Achou o nome de Kakyo já no topo da lista.

"_Kakyo, ganhador de três prêmios Nobel na área de biotecnologia é considerado o maior e mais promissor cientista da atualidade. Dono de um império na área de saúde é hoje um dos homens mais ricos e influentes do mundo. Ingressou aos dezoito anos na Universidade Intergrada de Biotecnologia Clamp, onde cursou também mestrado e doutorado sendo o melhor aluno de sua época. Órfão de pai e mãe desde muito cedo, teve na escola Clamp um lar e hoje é um dos principais investidores desta instituição"._

_Quando questionado a respeito de sua profissão Kakyo afirmou: "A ciência é minha forma de fazer arte e beleza. Não me imagino fazendo outra coisa, senão tocar nas delicadas estruturas da vida e da cura e molda-las. Não acredito que exista no mundo satisfação maior do que a advinda do ato de criação". _

_Acusado por vários grupos religiosos de ser antiético em suas pesquisas e reverenciado por milhões de pessoas graças a seus inventos no campo da saúde, Kakyo é uma figura emblemática de nosso tempo, alguém que vem desafiando com sua inteligência brilhante os limites da criação"._

--- Fico imaginado se quem escreveu isso era parente, amigo ou pago para elogiar tanto o tal Kakyo.- disse Subaru irônico, tentando não rir.

Kamui também tentou segurar o riso, em vão. Logo ele e Subaru estavam rindo daquele artigo plenamente parcial.

--- Vamos procurar outro site.- disse Kamui, parando de rir lentamente.

--- Com certeza.- disse Subaru, contendo o riso novamente.

A noite caia célere. A cidade se tingia com a luz vinda dos postes, carros e letreiros luminosos.O céu estava limpo. No alto as estrelas brilhavam claras. A lua crescente navegava no céu por sobre a mansão Watari.

Dentro da mansão Kanoe entrou majestosamente nua em de sua enorme banheira dourada. Seu banheiro era imenso, ao estilo clássico e cheio de espelhos. Plantas ornamentais verdejantes enfeitavam os cantos do banheiro e o chão era de puro mármore branco. No teto pendia um lustre de cristal austríaco discreto, mas de muito bom gosto. Uma prateleira cheia de óleos perfumados e sais de banho estava ao alcance de sua mão, o que não queria dizer que iria ela mesma pegá-los. Isso era trabalho de Satsuki, claro.

Satsuki entrou no banheiro, vestida com seu habitual tallieur preto. Sentou-se no chão ao lado da banheira, esperando as ordens de Kanoe.

---Não sei por que me pede para fazer isso, se tudo sempre está ao alcance de sua mão.- disse Satsuki com uma voz exasperada.

--- Porque assim é mais divertido, Satsuki darling. E não me lembro de ter permitido que você questionasse minhas ordens. Afinal, se você está na situação que está hoje foi por que escolheu assim.Não se queixe.- disse Kanoe com cinismo.

Satsuki suspirou. Kanoe tinha razão: aquilo fora escolha sua. Satsuki havia aprendido tarde demais que o preço mais alto a ser cobrado por qualquer coisa é pedir "por favor" e por isso estava ali, submissa à vontade de Kanoe. E Kanoe era louca, em gênero, número e grau. Ela nunca sabia o que esperar da marchand.

--- Lave meus cabelos agora. Quero o faça e passe óleo de flor de pêssego depois.- disse Kanoe, imperativa.

--- Sim senhorita...-murmurou Satsuki, com má vontade.

Satsuki pegou o shampoo e condicionador ambos de uma marca exorbitantemente cara e o tal óleo do qual Kanoe tanto gostava. Já estava por demais habituada a tudo aquilo. Desde os quinze anos servia Kanoe. Agora, aos dezenove anos, já acreditava ter o pleno conhecimento dos gostos da maluca para quem trabalhava.

Kanoe jogou os longos cabelos para fora da banheira e Satsuki começou a lavá-los, massageando também a cabeça e nuca de Kanoe com os dedos firmes.

Kanoe suspirou, fechando os olhos, satisfeita.

--- Já separou as roupas que escolhi para ir a festa?- perguntou Kanoe, prática.

--- Sim, senhora. Elas já estão sendo lavadas, passadas e reparadas. Também já separei as jóias que você pediu.- disse Satsuki, com a voz aborrecida.Em seu intimo se perguntava se aquela mulher mimada sabia sequer passar uma roupa.

--- Òtimo.Eu já escolhi as roupas que você vai usar. Pode ficar sossegada, eu tenho muito bom gosto. Você vai ficar linda nelas.- comentou Kanoe de forma casual.

--- Muito obrigado, senhorita.- disse Satsuki irônica.

Kanoe riu.

--- Você é muito espirituosa, Satsuki darling.- ironizou Kanoe, com elegância.

Satsuki teve vontade de puxar os malditos cabelos de Kanoe, mas não o fez. Sabia que as punições de Kanoe para aquele tipo de coisa eram severas, não em termos meramente físicos, mas em termos mentais. Da última vez que desafiara Kanoe abertamente a marchand havia sido trancada por um mês inteiro numa sala escura, abafada e suja com rações ínfimas de comida, as quais Kanoe ia diminuindo gradualmente ao passar dos dias.Kanoe não tolerava ser desrespeitada e perdia o pouco senso de sensibilidade humana que possuía ante a um ato direto de desafio. Nessas horas ela não se importava em matar Satsuki e a menina tinha aprendido isso da pior das maneiras. Quando não era desafiada Kanoe era irônica, altiva, mandona, mas nunca violenta. Não era do feitio de Kanoe brigar diretamente com ninguém. Ela tinha classe.

Satsuki terminou de lavar os cabelos de Kanoe a contento.

--- Terminei senhorita. O que faço agora?- perguntou Satsuki exasperada.

--- Pegue meu sal de banho de aroma de pêssego e derrame um terço do vidro na água.E coloque espuma de banho também, claro.- disse kanoe, relaxada. Adorava banhos longos, com muitos sais perfumados e hidromassagem. Aquele era um de seus passatempos favoritos, dos quais nunca abria mão.

Satsuki seguiu fielmente as instruções de Kanoe, com muito cuidado.

Sentiu um calor estranho descer pelo seu pescoço, a partir da gargantilha prateada. Satsuki sabia o que era aquilo muito bem.

--- Ponha alguma música para tocar Satsuki.Este lugar está silencioso demais.- disse Kanoe brincando lascivamente com a espuma da banheira.

Satsuki foi até o moderno aparelho de som que estava sobre uma mesinha clássica no centro do banheiro.

--- O que você quer ouvir?- perguntou satsuki dando uma olhada nos cds que estavam empilhados ao lado do aparelho de som.

--- Algo clássico.Uma ópera.-disse kanoe com ar vago.

--- Qual? Aqui estão cds de Turandot e Madame Butterfly de Puccini e de La Traviata de Verdi.

--- La Traviata.É minha favorita.- disse Kanoe alheia, para si mesma.- Sabe o que quer dizer La Traviata em italiano? "A Transviada". É a história de uma bela jovem cortesã que tem uma vida imersa em festas e amores volúveis. Até que ela encontra o amor, claro. Então ela abandona tudo para viver com ele, numa casa de campo. Eles ficam felizes durante um tempo, até que o pai do moço vai ate a casa de campo e pede que a Transviada se afaste de seu filho, pois o romance entre os dois está sujando o bom nome de sua família e sendo empecilho ao bom casamento de sua outra filha.Ela obedece, claro. Faz com que seu amado se sinta traído e dá a entender que tem a alma tão prostituída quanto seu corpo. A essa altura, ela já esta tuberculosa e seu caminho já é rumo a morte.O amado descobre a trama do pai e vai vê-la, mas tudo que consegue e tê-la morrendo em seus braços.

---É uma bela história.- afirmou Satsuki colocando o cd para tocar.

Kanoe riu sarcástica.

--- Eu a acho patética. Gosto apenas da música.É incrível como a falta de foco na vida é capaz de levar a situações tão ridículas. De que vale tantas tramas, tanto amor, tanta dor se no final tudo é em vão. Luta inútil, motivos fracos e sentimentos voláteis.Um belo simulacro feito para tolos chorarem com ele.- disse Kanoe com cinismo.

Satsuki se virou para Kanoe. Acreditava no que ela havia dito. Satsuki sempre fora desconfiada e anti-social. As pessoas costumavam entedia-la com suas histórias, dores e amores.

Satsuki olhou para Kanoe.O que ela viu foi uma bela mulher estirada numa banheira, os cabelos molhados pingando no chão branco, os olhos brilhando de malícia, o sorriso dos lábios fartos e bem desenhados exalando sarcasmo e a pele fresca emanando o perfume de pêssegos recém colhidos. O calor de seu corpo aumentou.

Satsuki sabia que estava sendo manipulada por Kanoe, mas mesmo assim não tinha como refrear seus sentimentos.Sabia que o que sentia naquele momento era induzido através da maldita gargantilha que usava, que aquele desejo que a tomava era irreal, artificial desde sua origem.Kanoe estava jogando com ela, como sempre. Kanoe riu.

--- Algum problema, Satsuki darling?- perguntou Kanoe com cinismo. Satsuki teve vontade de matar Kanoe ali mesmo.

--- Você sabe muito bem que há um problema aqui Kanoe. Você está usando essa maravilhosa "coleira" que pôs em mim para me manipular, de novo.Fico imaginando até que ponto vai sua criatividade em termos de jogar com as pessoas.-disse Satsuki com amargor.

--- Que menina mais revoltada. Quer testar minha criatividade? Por mim tudo bem: ela é infinita. E hoje estou particularmente interessada em brincar um pouco.- disse Kanoe com ar leve e casual.

Satsuki sabia que estava em obvia desvantagem, preferia morrer a abrir mão de seu orgulho.

--- Proponho um aposta.Se você conseguir resistir ao clamor da gargantilha eu a liberto Satsuki. Se não conseguir, você vai se portar muito bem comigo e com bastante humildade, fui clara.- disse Kanoe, divertida.

Satsuki sentiu uma onda de calor fortíssima descer-lhe pelo pescoço. Suas pernas ficaram bambas. Ela começou a tremer. Kanoe ria com cinismo.

Satsuki caiu no chão, pálida, suando frio. Kanoe saiu molhada e nua da banheira com passos lentos e elegantes, o corpo escultural refletindo pequenas gotículas de água perfumada. Satsuki fitava o chão, mordendo os lábios, lutando com extrema bravura contra o instinto que a tomava.

Kanoe sentou-se ao lado de Satsuki, mas sem tocar a menina.

--- Você é uma guerreira muito corajosa Satsuki.Mas entenda que contra mim não há vitória sua que seja possível. Quanto mais cedo você entender isso, menos vai sofrer e se desesperar.Entenda que no momento em que colocou essa gargantilha no pescoço você abriu mão de sua liberdade para sempre.- disse Kanoe com a voz calma.

Satsuki por um lado queria socar Kanoe, por outro queria ceder a ela. Sua alma ardia de desejo e revolta.

--- Eu...odeio...você...- murmurou Satsuki por entre os dentes cerrados.

--- Você sabe que isso não me importa Satsuki. É problema seu.- disse Kanoe com frieza.

Satsuki fechou as mãos com força, cravando as unhas nelas a ponto delas sangrarem.

Kanoe sorriu sabendo que a menina não ia agüentar por muito tempo e cederia aos impulsos. O sangue que escorria das mãos de Satsuki manchou de escarlate o chão de mármore branco. Kanoe levou os dedos a poça de sangue, manchando-lhes as pontas.

--- Você é minha Satsuki. Aceite isso.- disse Kanoe, lambendo a ponta de seus dedos onde havia o sangue de Satsuki, de forma lasciva.

Satsuki olhou para Kanoe, com um misto de ódio e desejo. Satsuki beijou Kanoe de súbito, com força, derrubando a marchand no chão e a prendendo sobre seu peso.

Kanoe gargalhou maldosamente ao partir o beijo. Sentia a língua de Satsuki descer ávida pelo seu pescoço branco, colhendo as gotas de água que ali estavam.

--- Não importa o quanto você ache que me domina Satsuki.Você sabe muito bem que sou eu quem dá as cartas por aqui.- murmurou Kanoe, languidamente.

Satsuki procurou não ouvir o que Kanoe dizia. Se aquilo era questão de desejo carnal, que ele fosse saciado. E que sua alma estivesse bem longe dali.

Já em sua casa, Subaru se aprontava para a festa que teria de cobrir.Dentro de seu quarto iluminado, vestia um terno preto alugado, de muito bom gosto.Seishiro ainda não tinha chegado da escola.Devia estar estudando na biblioteca, ou praticando kendô no ginásio. Subaru pensou em levar Seishiro a festa...como convidado,podia levar a família.Achou uma boa idéia, afinal Seishiro gostava muito de arte.

Subaru foi, já vestido, até o quarto do irmão. Entrou, acendendo a luz.Olhou para o quarto com ternura. Ali tudo lembrava Seishiro: a cama estreita e bem arrumada onde o irmão nunca dormia, os livros nas estantes de madeira escura, a mesinha de cabeceira discreta onde repousava o bonsai de cerejeira. Subaru abriu o armário do irmão, vendo as roupas bem organizadas em seus compartimentos e cabides. Seishiro era tão metódico!

Separou uma roupa preta para Seishiro, apropriada para ir a festa de Kanoe.

Colocou as peças dobradas em cima da cama do irmão, sentando-se nela em seguida.

Um objeto que estava deitado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, bem ao lado do bonsai florido, lhe chamou a atenção. Com a face voltada para baixo, delicadamente ornado com uma moldura prateada muito simples, repousava um espelho de mão, daqueles de cabo fino.

Subaru pegou o objeto, sem volta-lo para sua própria face.Ficou apenas admirando as costas prateadas e simplórias do espelho. Começou a voltar o espelho para si, lentamente.

--- O que faz no meu quarto?- disse Seishiro, parando em frente à porta aberta, com a voz neutra.

Subaru colocou o espelho de volta na cabeceira, sem ter se olhado nele.

--- Quer ir à festa de abertura da exposição comigo? Se quiser tem de ser rápido em se aprontar.Eu separei uma roupa para você...espero que não se importe de eu ter mexido no seu armário.- disse Subaru, simpático.

--- Não me importo.- disse Seishiro friamente se sentando ao lado de Subaru na cama.

--- Vem comigo então?- perguntou Subaru com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

--- Sim. Vou me aprontar.- disse Seishiro, lacônico.

--- Ótimo.- disse Subaru, muito satisfeito.

Seishiro pegou as roupas que estavam em cima da cama e as olhou com descaso.

Subaru se retirou do quarto, para permitir que o irmão se aprontasse com privacidade.

Kanoe estava envolta em uma toalha negra, de pé em seu enorme quarto, em frente a um de seus espelhos. Esse espelho, porém era diferente dos demais que ornamentavam a casa: ele era muito maior que todos os outros e tinha a moldura dourada oriental, com entalhe de dragões. Ela sorria para a imagem que via refletida na superfície plácida do espelho.Ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto. Sabia de antemão que era Satsuki. Depois do ocorrido no banheiro à menina havia se vestido e saído sem dizer palavra. Kanoe terminara sozinha seu banho, satisfeita.

--- Entre Satsuki.- disse Kanoe com a voz leve e altiva.

Satsuki entrou no quarto, trazendo consigo as vestes que Kanoe havia requisitado já devidamente limpas e passadas. Satsuki estava fervendo de ódio por dentro, mas sabia que demonstrá-lo não adiantaria de nada. Seria até mesmo pior. Colocou a roupa sobre a cama imensa de Kanoe.

--- Penteie meus cabelos. – ordenou Kanoe se sentando numa cadeira prateada de espaldar alto em frente ao espelho.Satsuki pegou um pente de prata trabalhada na mesa de cabeceira da marchand e se pôs a pentear-lhe os cabelos.

--- Kakyo ligou para a senhorita.- disse Satsuki com frieza, passando o recado.

--- O que ele queria comigo?Algum problema na nossa querida 60 _sunny?- _perguntou Kanoe irônica.

---Ele disse que quer falar a sós com a senhorita, pessoalmente.Disse que o assunto são os Dragões Celestes.- disse Satsuki neutra.

--- Sim...entendo...- disse Kanoe alheia.

--- Acabei de penteá-la, senhorita.- avisou Satsuki.

--- Pegue meu vestido.- disse Kanoe, pensativa. Estava curiosa a respeito do que Kakyo tinha a falar sobre o templo dos Dragões Celestes. Desde sempre a Sunshine e a Links tinham péssimas relações com esse templo xintoísta e com sua guardiã, senhora Hinoto.

Satsuki pegou o vestido de seda azul turquesa longo e elegante de Kanoe, que estava sobre a cama.Delicado e leve o vestido tinha um decote generoso nas costas e corte clássico, sendo muito sensual. A menina olhou para o vestido exasperada, sabendo que aquela única peça de roupa devia ter custado alguns milhões de dólares. Levou o vestido até Kanoe.

--- Vista-me...arrume-me.- disse Kanoe imperativa, se levantando da cadeira prateada e deixando a toalha que a envolvia cair no chão com graciosidade.

Satsuki suspirou, exausta. Vestiu com delicadeza e cuidado o vestido na marchand, prendendo-o com destreza, arrumando seu caimento com total atenção. Pegou o par de brincos de ouro longos ao estilo clássico escolhido e prendeu-os nas orelhas pálidas de Kanoe. Impassível Kanoe voltou a se sentar na cadeira prateada. Satsuki maquiou de leve a face da marchand, tingindo-lhe de vermelho vinho os lábios perfeitos. Kanoe não ria. Sua expressão era alheia e pensativa.Satsuki tentava se abstrair, não pensar na marchand, não questionar o porque de alguém tão insensível e cruel ser tão resplandecente de beleza. Kanoe era uma escultura perfeita e simétrica, que por acaso, andava e respirava. Tingiu as pálpebras de Kanoe com tons de azul e púrpura. Os olhos escuros da marchand pareciam poços sem fundo. Prendeu os cabelos fartos de Kanoe com finas filigranas de ouro, fazendo um coque leve e propositadamente "desleixado" que dava a Kanoe a aparência de uma grega recém chegada das ilhas do mar Egeu.

--- Os sapatos.-falou Kanoe, imperativa.

Satsuki pegou as sandálias negras de salto fino e altíssimo, em estilo grego de trançar. Com um profundo rancor no olhar Satsuki se ajoelhou no chão em frente a marchand e pôs a colocar-lhe as sandálias, trançando-as com destreza.

Kanoe deu um riso baixo, que era quase um gemido. A marchand tinha pernas muito sensíveis. Satsuki teve vontade de amputar as pernas de Kanoe, lentamente e sem anestesia. Kanoe se divertia observando as reações da menina as suas provocações. Sabia que Satsuki a desejava mesmo sem o artifício da gargantilha. Sabia mais sobre Satsuki do que a menina podia imaginar. Satsuki terminou de trançar as sandálias e se levantou. Kanoe se levantou em seguida, sua beleza brilhando como o fogo oculto que queima dentro de cada diamante. Satsuki perdeu a fala. Era impossível não reverenciar ser tão belo.

Kanoe riu, os olhos focados nos da menina á sua frente, predadores.

--- Temos uma festa a dar agora. Vamos Satsuki darling.Não quero me atrasar para meu próprio espetáculo.- disse Kanoe, mordaz, saindo do quarto.

Atrás dela Satsuki foi fielmente, cumprindo perfeitamente sua função.

Em frente a refinada Galeria de Arte Gotou, limusines, BMWs e Ferarris paravam uma atrás da outra. Seus ocupantes eram a elite de Tóquio, todos ricamente trajados. A limusine branca de Kakyo parou em frente à galeria. O cientista desceu dela assim que o chofer lhe abriu a porta. De aparência pálida e delicada, levemente loiro com olhos cor de mel, Kakyo era de uma beleza frágil e andrógina.Tinha um sorriso leve e casual nos lábios finos e trajava um terno imaculadamente branco de excelente corte. As unhas compridas e bem cuidadas estavam pintadas de branco e os cabelos compridos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros estavam presos em uma fita branca. Assim que subiu a escadaria de mármore que levava até o belo prédio que abrigava a galeria de arte Kakyo deu de cara com Kanoe, que estava recepcionando seus convidados na porta, acompanhada de Satsuki.

--- Kakyo!Você veio!Pensei que o laboratório não ia permitir sua vinda á minha exposição.- disse Kanoe muito bem humorada.

--- Eu não podia deixar de comparecer a um evento que significa tanto para a senhorita.Apesar de ser uma sócia relapsa da Sunshine você é alguém da minha estima.- disse Kakyo, com um sorriso realmente encantador, com a voz simpática e cortês.

Uma aura de leveza, inocência e fragilidade envolviam o jovem cientista, que agia de forma adorável e gentil.Os olhos dele trasbordavam de amabilidade, melancolia e tristeza sutil. A beleza dele era algo comparado a um móbile de onde pendiam delicados e brilhantes cristais.

--- Como sempre trajando branco!- implicou Kanoe, amigável.

--- É a minha cor, madame Kanoe. Assim como azul é a sua, embora você varie bastante seu vestuário. Infelizmente não me vejo vestindo outra cor.- disse Kakyo com leveza.

--- Eu sei. Estou brincando, entre, por favor.Depois, quando a festa começar, conversaremos mais.E quanto a sua ligação de hoje mais cedo...que tal conversarmos na segunda, as quatro horas, no seu escritório. Você esta disponível?- disse Kanoe com ar jovial.

--- Claro. Será uma honra vê-la aparecer na Sunshine ao menos uma vez na vida.Você nunca vai lá...- disse Kakyo, um pouco brincalhão.

--- Não gosto do clima ascético dos laboratórios. Sou uma mulher das artes, meu caro.Mas tenho você em alta estima.- explicou Kanoe, com charme.

--- Você deveria ver minhas "obras de arte" científicas um dia desses. Tenho certeza que se interessaria.- comentou Kakyo, alheio.

--- Oh!Claro.Muitos comentam a beleza de suas "obras de arte". Realmente sou curiosa para conhece-las.- disse Kanoe interessada.

--- Quem sabe segunda, depois de conversarmos? Que tal?- perguntou Kakyo simpático.

--- Perfeito!Está combinado então. Satsuki marque na minha agenda: estarei ocupada na segunda das quatro as...seis da tarde.- decidiu Kanoe, enfática.

Satsuki conhecia Kakyo o suficiente para temer o homem por detrás do sorriso e para odiar o cientista que se escondia por trás da aparente fragilidade. A gargantilha que a dominava era obra de Kakyo, feita sob a encomenda de Kanoe.

--- Esta marcado, senhorita.- avisou Satsuki lançando á Kanoe e Kakyo um olhar claramente desgostoso.

A Ferrarri vermelho sangue de Fuuma parou em frente à entrada da exposição, logo depois da limusine de Kakyo ter sido retirada por seu respectivo motorista. Vestido com um casaco pesado negro adornado por fivelas vermelho sangue, com a gola alta de sua camisa ocultando-lhe o pescoço com elegância, Fuuma parecia um altivo e orgulhoso rei. Usava uma calça negra muito bonita e botas também negras, adornadas por fivelas.Seus cabelos demonstravam um desleixo casual que muito lhe caia bem e seu olhar era majestoso e ferino. Kamui vinha junto a ele, tímido, vestido num terno negro e parecendo de longe com um jornalista.

Kamui e Fuuma subiram a escadaria rumo à porta, deixando a Ferrarri aos cuidados de um guarda carros contratado pelo evento.

--- Kanoe...- cumprimentou Fuuma a anfitriã de forma altiva.

--- Fuuma...sempre imponente, não é? Fico muito feliz com sua presença ao meu humilde evento.Espero que se divirta na festa.- disse Kanoe cortês para Fuuma.

--- Vinda de você essa festa deve estar no mínimo esplendorosa.- elogiou Fuuma, sem perder seu ar de superioridade natural.

--- Obrigado.Vejo que o pequeno Kamui veio cobrir minha festa. Ele foi um excelente entrevistador comigo, sabia? Muito cordial, respeitoso...você deve estar orgulhoso dos progressos dele na área profissional Fuuma.- disse Kanoe muito amigável.

Kamui corou violentamente.Nunca fora elogiado daquela forma em presença de seu pai.

--- Estou, de fato.- disse Fuuma com seriedade.

Kamui ficou um verdadeiro pimentão. Fuuma olhou para o menino, ostentando um sorriso sarcástico.Tinha adorado deixar Kamui encabulado e apreciava a forma infantil com a qual o garoto demonstrava admiração para consigo.

---E sua outra filha, Arashi? Ela não vem?-perguntou Kanoe de forma natural.

--- Não faço idéia...desde de manhã ela esta por conta de seus afazeres profissionais e se ela vier será na companhia de Tokiko, sua "chefe" no templo.- disse Fuuma com descaso.

Ainda não havia conseguido ter a conversa que queria com a jovem sacerdotisa. Mas a teria em breve...e de forma bem decisiva.

--- Entendo.Espero que elas compareçam.- disse Kanoe, com um tom de voz levemente mordaz.

--- Vamos entrar, por favor? A conversa está ótima o frio aqui fora é insuportável.- disse Kakyo com sua voz etérea.

--- Claro.Vamos Kamui. Nos vemos na exposição Kanoe - disse Fuuma, secamente.

Kamui seguiu o pai e Kakyo, entrando no prédio. Os três foram guiados por um empregado finamente trajado até a Galeria de Arte. Cheia de panos de seda roxa com símbolos estranhos desenhados em dourado pendendo do teto e ocupando os espaços entre uma peça e outra da exposição, a galeria tinha cheiro de incenso de sândalo e mirra, era completamente iluminada e seguia em corredor por um amplo espaço.

Kakyo sorriu ante a beleza dos artefatos expostos.

--- Kanoe tem muito bom gosto.- comentou Kakyo, sorrindo.

Kamui balançou a cabeça concordando. A exposição estava realmente belíssima, cheia de cálices, punhais, altares e outros instrumentos místicos feitos de ouro, prata e pedrarias.Fuuma parecia indiferente aos objetos...logo se via que aquele não era seu tipo preferido de arte.

Kamui só tinha olhos para Fuuma. A beleza majestosa dele fazia Kamui estremecer.Tinha vontade de tomar as mãos do pai adotivo nas suas, mas não tinha coragem para tanto.Viu várias lindas mulheres em vestidos de gala sorrirem para Fuuma convidativas e seu coração falhou uma batida, tamanho seu ciúme.

Na porta, Kanoe continuava a receber a nata da sociedade japonesa.

Subaru parou seu carro na porta do prédio e desceu dele, acompanhado do irmão menor.

--- Subaru Sumeragi! Que prazer em vê-lo.Que bom que você veio cobrir minha pequena festa.- disse Kanoe sorrindo, ao ver o jornalista subir a escadaria junto ao irmão.

--- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Kanoe.- disse Subaru cortês.

--- Quem é o pequeno gentleman que lhe acompanha?- perguntou Kanoe animada.

--- Esse é meu irmão mais novo Seishiro. Seishiro, essa é Kanoe Watari.- disse Subaru polido.

--- Muito prazer em conhece-lo, Seishiro.- disse Kanoe com simpatia.

--- O prazer é todo meu.- disse Seishiro com indiferença.

--- Espero que aproveitem a festa.- desejou Kanoe, com charme.

Subaru fez um meneio de cabeça para a marchand e entrou na festa acompanhado do irmão.

--- Você podia ter sido menos frio.- disse Subaru para Seishiro assim que eles chegaram ao interior da galeria de arte.

---Fui cordial e educado com ela.-informou Seishiro com frieza.

Subaru suspirou exasperado.

Seishiro se pôs a olhar os objetos da exposição com certo enfado.A exposição podia ser imponente, mas não estava ao gosto de Seishiro. Subaru foi olhar os objetos junto com o irmão. Obviamente os achou bonitos, porem não muito intrigantes.Seishiro começou a se afastar, olhando cada objeto exposto.Subaru parou no crânio de quartzo maia, que o intrigou por ser um objeto realmente esquisito.

--- Subaru!- disse Kamui, ao esbarrar com o jornalista. O jovem estagiário resolvera procurar Subaru...afinal não tinha se esquecido de que dessa vez estava num evento á trabalho.

--- Kamui.O que ótimo que você já esta aqui. Viu coisas interessantes?- disse Subaru, já pensando em seu trabalho e desviando sua atenção do objeto exótico.

--- Não muitas. Estava com meu pai até agora a pouco e nem sequer vi direito a exposição. A única coisa que me espantou aqui na festa foi ter visto Aoki-san. Não sabia que ele havia sido convidado.- disse Kamui, intrigado.

--- Bem, Aoki é o dono da Tóquio News e, embora não comente muito, ele tem uma certa fortuna.Pensei que você soubesse disso.- disse Subaru, calmo.

--- Ahh.Eu não sabia...raramente freqüento as festas dos ricos. Tenho de estudar muito e elas nunca me interessaram...E o senhor Aoki parece tão acessível.Os ricos geralmente não são nada acessíveis.- disse Kamui sem jeito por estar mal informado.

--- Verdade.Aoki-san é uma exceção, um homem muito humilde e cordato.- disse Subaru elogiando o amigo.

--- Vi também a diretora da escola Clamp, Karen Kasumi, por aqui.E o vice dela, Sorata Arisugawa.- comentou Kamui, tentando parecer mais bem informado.

--- Nossa! Nem apresentei meu irmão mais novo á você Kamui...- disse Subaru olhando para os lados, procurando Seishiro, que a essa altura já tinha ido para longe dentro da exposição.

--- Depois você me apresenta ele.- disse Kamui cordial.

--- Ok.Podíamos entrevistar Karen para saber a opinião dela sobre a exposição.Ela é uma grande acadêmica, sua opinião sobre os objetos apresentados aqui deve ser muito interessante.- especulou Subaru, voltando a pensar como um profissional.

--- Tem razão. Essa é uma boa idéia.Poderíamos entrevistar Kakyo também. Ele vai ser tema central da nossa próxima matéria e por isso seria interessante saber o que ele acha.-disse Kamui empolgado.

--- Com certeza.Òtima idéia.- disse Subaru, interessado.

--- Vamos por as mãos a obra então!- disse Kamui animado.

--- Claro.Mãos a obra!- respondeu Subaru, igualmente empolgado.

Arashi e Tokiko chegaram juntas, no imponente BMW preto de Tokiko. Elas subiram as escadas rapidamente e prestaram seus cumprimentos a Kanoe. Foram breves.De certa forma elas estavam ali á trabalho.Entraram na exposição de forma elegante. Tokiko tinha um porte escultural, muito semelhante ao de Kanoe, não fosse pelos cabelos que eram muito mais lisos e não fosse pela roupa, um vestido preto, fechado e muito discreto. Tokiko não usava maquiagem alguma no rosto, nem ostentava jóias. Era uma pessoa muito prática e pouco vaidosa. Arashi estava muito bonita, o cabelo preso em trança, o rosto maquiado com delicadeza e cores leves e usando um vestido ao estilo chinês vermelho, cheio de desenhos de dragões em dourado. Em seu porte ela parecia uma antiga princesa chinesa. Os olhos negros de Arashi faiscavam...era impossível não encontrar Kakyo num evento daqueles. Depois de passar o dia inteiro tentando em vão consolar um ser que amava o cientista mais do que tudo e que nem conhecia palavras que correspondessem ao que estava sentindo, tudo que Arashi queria era matar Kakyo lenta e dolorosamente.

Tokiko estava calma...tinha mais anos de profissão como porta voz do templo do que Arashi tinha como sacerdotisa. Já havia visto coisas piores do que uma "boneca" desgarrada.Já tinha se tornado um pouco insensível por causa da profissão também.Ela admirava a seriedade e paixão de Arashi pelo trabalho no templo, porém acreditava que a sacerdotisa ia se ferir muito com essa postura participativa, de querer consertar os erros do mundo.

Elas passaram a ver os objetos expostos. Ambas constataram que tudo que estava ali era mero lixo, objetos de eficácia duvidosa no campo do oculto e relativos a culturas bem demarcadas. Não eram objetos de uso universal e compartilhados como símbolos de poder entre vários tempos e culturas.Eram coisas datadas, com o prazo de validade a muito vencido.

--- Como se Kanoe não soubesse que isso daqui e pura palhaçada...- murmurou Arashi exasperada.

--- Ela não exporia coisas úteis Arashi.O que você esperava? Que ela fosse colocar o espelho de dragões dela aqui, no meio da galeria?- disse Tokiko com sua voz pragmática de tom aveludado e rouco.

--- Claro que não. Não sou tola de esperar uma coisa dessas.- afirmou Arashi num murmúrio, levemente irritada.

--- Fique calma. Aqui é lugar público, modere seus assuntos, por favor. As brigas do templo devem ficar nos bastidores, nunca serem expostas frente à gente comum.- disse Tokiko enfática, em voz baixa.

--- Eu sei, eu sei.Não precisa me lembrar disso. Eu sigo fielmente as regras do templo.- murmurou Arashi, enfática.

--- Olhe quem está aqui...Karen e Sorata.-disse Tokiko ao ver os dois diretores da escola Clamp conversando descontraídos.

Arashi olhou para os dois com certo desdém.

--- O que eles fazem aqui?- perguntou Arashi, irritada.

--- Provavelmente foram convidados.E devem ter vindo com o mesmo interesse que nós: querer estar a par do que um "peixe grande" como Kanoe esta aprontando.- murmurou Tokiko para Arashi, calma.

--- Hunf! Eles são traidores do templo, os dois!- disse Arashi por entre os dentes.

--- Eles tem os motivos deles para preferirem outro tipo de luta que não seja como a nossa Arashi. O grupo liderado por Karen também luta contra _Eles_ tanto quanto nós.Em certo sentido, são nossos aliados.- disse Tokiko ponderada.

Arashi tinha muita raiva de Sorata. Um dia eles haviam sido os melhores amigos, mas ele escolhera abandonar o templo e se unir ao grupo liderado por Karen. Arashi sentiu como se ele a tivesse abandonado também. Não conseguia evitar pensar que fora traída.

Tokiko não gostava muito do grupo de Karen, mas o respeitava.Era uma pessoa muito compreensiva e entendia que eles tinham um ponto de vista muito diferente em relação a um mesmo problema. O templo procurava apenas curar o mal e em último caso, selar _Eles_ por um tempo determinado. O grupo de Karen procurava um meio de acabar com _ Eles _de uma vez por todas, definitivamente, nem que para isso tivesse de utilizar meios não muito politicamente corretos.

Uma vez Tokiko ouvira uma mulher idosa muito frágil e péssima motorista dizer que "no mundo só o que é construído com amor é definitivo".Tokiko acreditava muito nisso e era essa crença que a tornava tão tolerante.

Arashi virou as costas para os diretores da escola Clamp.A sacerdotisa era uma pessoa combativa, firmemente apoiada em suas crenças. Tokiko a considerava cabeça-dura, mas boa pessoa. No fundo sabia que Arashi tinha muito a aprender pela estrada da vida.

Aoki não se surpreendeu ao ver Karen na festa.Esse era o tipo de evento ao qual a diretora nunca faltava.Ele a observava de longe, cabisbaixo.Ela continuava linda, claro. Como no dia em que se conheceram, há muitos anos atrás. Quando ele era um pobre jornalista recém formado e Karen já era a jovem e brilhante diretora da escola Clamp. Ele tivera de entrevista-la para uma matéria e, papo vem, papo vai, acabaram saindo juntos naquela noite.Divertiram-se muito e ela até mesmo ensinou Aoki á dançar.Ele nunca tinha encontrado uma mulher tão divertida, expansiva e encantadora antes.

Começaram a se ver sempre que dava e sair juntos. Aoki não tinha dinheiro para levá-la a locais refinados, mas ela não se importava com isso, ou com o fato das roupas dele serem simples ou dele não poder lhe dar caros presentes.Passear no parque juntos, correr na chuva, dançar sem música no meio de um shopping center e tomar sorvete no inverno já eram passatempos muito especiais para os dois. Nunca a vida de Aoki fora tão mágica antes. O sempre sério, compenetrado e pragmático Aoki tinha descoberto com ela o gosto pela vida, o caminho do lúdico.Animado com a vida, ele começou a trabalhar cada vez mais feliz, com cada vez mais empenho. Tornou-se um grande jornalista e uma pessoa mais doce, graças a Karen.

Já fazia três anos que eles se conheciam quando Aoki conseguiu consolidar sua própria firma jornalística ao fechar um contrato com a Links.Eles ainda eram só amigos e Aoki queria que fossem mais. Estava loucamente apaixonado por ela e tinha certeza de que ela era o amor de sua vida. Escolheu a mesma noite de seu sucesso profissional para sair com ela e pedi-la em namoro.

Naquela noite eles se encontraram no parque onde tinham passado seus melhores momentos juntos. Era inverno e a neve caia suavemente entre as arvores de troncos desnudos. Aoki levou um buquê de rosas vermelhas para ela e se sentou num banquinho, para espera-la.

Ela chegou apressada. Vestia um casaco branco muito bonito e tinha uma expressão um pouco intrigada. Quando ela sentou-se ao lado dele, Aoki foi bem cortês e sincero. Declarou tudo o que sentia, deu-lhe o buquê de flores e lhe pediu uma chance.

Ela recusou. Falou que não o amava. Aoki se sentiu morrer por dentro, mas perguntou se ela podia então esquecer aquela conversa e manter intacta a amizade que tinham.Que ele se contentava com ser apenas seu amigo.

Karen disse que o melhor era eles se afastarem. Disse que era muito diferente dele e que não queria ser um estorvo na vida dele. Disse que não devia ter nem mesmo se aproximado dele, que o fizera de maneira leviana, irresponsável e inconseqüente.

Quando Aoki pediu que ela explicasse melhor o motivo de querer se afastar dele, Karen respondeu com a voz embargada que não podia explicar. Que ele confiasse nela e se afastasse, pois ela só seria capaz de feri-lo. Disse que pertenciam a mundos muito distintos e separados. Aoki ficara arrasado. Karen partiu em meio à neve, sem olhar para trás.Ele ficou sentado no banquinho do parque, com o buquê de rosas nas mãos, chorando todas as lágrimas que acreditava ter para chorar. Dez anos se passaram desde aquela noite de inverno, mas Aoki não havia se esquecido de Karen. Ainda a amava, mas não tinha muitas esperanças de conquista-la.Depois daquilo, Karen havia limitado suas conversas com Aoki a encontros casuais e temas banais. Nunca mais eles tinham saído juntos ou ela tinha telefonado para ele. Ele chegara a ligar para ela muitas vezes nos primeiros anos de separação, mas parou quando percebeu que ela jamais voltaria a atender seus telefonemas. Ele ficou na dúvida se devia ir ou não falar com a diretora.Acabou decidindo que, como aquilo era um encontro casual, não desperdiçaria uma rara oportunidade de falar com ela.

Aproximou-se, inseguro, de onde Karen estava.

---Aoki! Você por aqui?Quanto tempo.- disse Karen, espontânea.Ela continuava a mesma de sempre, animada e expansiva.

--- É...Realmente faz muito você vai?Como andam as coisas na escola Clamp?

--- Vão muito bem. Eu estou ótima, trabalhando muito...- disse ela com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Ela nunca fora grossa com ninguém, mas se mostrava incomodada em sua animação. O clima entre eles era um tanto pesado, dado o passado que tinham em comum.

--- Me desculpe...você esta se sentindo incomodada, não é?Conheço você. Não devia ter vindo nessa festa.- disse Aoki sincero, com um sorriso amargo.

--- Que isso...não se tolha ou se sinta mal por minha causa. Você nunca fez nada de errado para comigo Aoki.Você nunca foi o problema. O problema sou eu.- disse Karen, melancólica.

Por momentos os dois permaneceram em silêncio, fitando um ao outro.A festa parecia distante.O mundo parecia distante.

--- Como anda seu trabalho?- perguntou Karen quebrando aquele silêncio.

--- Ah.Bom...estamos indo bem. Vamos lançar uma revista semana que vem.- respondeu Aoki, voltando aos poucos para a "realidade".

---Que bom. Vou comprar a revista!Sempre apreciei as reportagens do Tóquio News.- comentou Karen, animada. Aoki sabia que seria sempre assim, que sempre Karen puxaria os assuntos para temas banais e que tentar perguntar o por que de seu afastamento era inútil. Uma profunda desesperança tomou conta de Aoki. Se ela ia se afastar daquele jeito, talvez tivesse sido melhor que jamais tivessem se conhecido.

Arashi se pôs a andar pela exposição.Encontrou com o pai, mas não foi falar com ele. Viu o irmão conversando com um outro moço, de aparecia ambígua e delicada.Também não foi falar com o irmão. Tinha saído de perto de Tokiko justamente por que queria ficar um pouco em silêncio, para relaxar.Se não fosse importante para o templo que ela comparecesse á aquela exposição Arashi teria preferido ir meditar em sua confortável salinha. Distraída ela esbarrou em alguém.

--- Desculpe.- falou Arashi num reflexo.

--- Desculpada, senhorita Arashi.- disse a voz etérea de Kakyo.

--- Você!- disse Arashi ao ver que esbarrara em Kakyo.

--- Eu.- respondeu Kakyo de forma divertida.

--- O cientista irresponsável que gosta de brincar com a criação como uma criança mimada brinca com seus brinquedos.-disse Arashi irada, em voz baixa, só para Kakyo ouvir.

--- Você me julga muito mal, senhorita Arashi.Deveria notar que seu templo não é muito diferente de meu laboratório. Ambos tentam manipular a vida, embora em diferentes níveis. As sacerdotisas que seguem Hinoto fielmente em nada diferem de minhas bonecas.Afinal, aos olhos de Hinoto as sacerdotisas são descartáveis.- disse Kakyo com sua voz melancólica.

--- Não compare um templo que luta pelo bem da humanidade com sua aberração!E não ouse caluniar as intenções benignas de Hinoto!- disse Arashi irada por entre os dentes.

--- Bem da humanidade?Como Hinoto pode ter a mais vaga noção do que é o bem da humanidade?Nem mesmo a própria humanidade sabe o que isso significa.A humanidade não procura o bem de todos, Arashi. Mesmo em seus atos mais filantropos, cada humano procura seu bem pessoal, sua forma distinta de felicidade.Não a união entre a raça humana em termos de ideologia, para que se possa estabelecer um bem comum a todos.- disse Kakyo com calma e delicadeza, a voz saindo aveludada e cordial.

--- Você é muito bom em jogar com as palavras Kakyo, mas não espere que eu acredite em suas mentiras. Você não vai me convencer de que está certo em brincar com a criação.Nem me fazer acreditar que o mundo não pode ser melhorado, ou que as pessoas são como você.- disse Arashi decidida.

--- Pense o que quiser.Não me importo com suas crenças pessoais, só não gosto de ser perturbado em meio a uma festa.- disse Kakyo, melancólico.

--- Venha Arashi. Deixe o cara em paz. Aqui não é lugar para arrumar briga.- disse uma voz masculina forte e firme.

Era Sorata Arisugawa quem falava. Ele puxou Arashi delicadamente pelo braço, a tirando de perto do cientista.

Ele a levou para fora da galeria de arte, para as escadarias da entrada do prédio.O céu cintilava com as estrelas.O vento frio da noite suspirava por sobre a escadaria.

--- Não me encoste.- disse Arashi irritada, livrando seu braço da mão de Sorata.

--- Pense Arashi. Não é prudente arrumar briga direta com ele.Você não tem cacife pra brigar com Kakyo.- disse Sorata ponderado.

--- E você acha que devo deixar passar os absurdos que ele faz? Você não viu o que eu vi.Não viu o que esse desgraçado fez.- disse Arashi, irritada e triste.

--- Eu soube da boneca desgarrada Arashi. Sei que vocês no templo estão cuidando dela, que deve ser difícil para você lidar com esse trabalho. Eu também estou fulo com o Kakyo, mas sei que não vou ganhar nada batendo de frente com ele.- disse Sorata abraçando Arashi. Sempre que coisas como aquela aconteciam Arashi se esquecia que ela e Sorata não eram mais amigos.

--- Me largue!- disse Arashi empurrando Sorata fracamente.

Sorata atendeu o pedido de Arashi, a soltando.

--- Você é um traidor do templo.- disse Arashi, abalada.

--- Sou. Não vou ser fiel a um templo que pede a minha melhor amiga que se mate.Não admito que Hinoto use sua vida como um joguete dando a desculpa de que é para o bem da humanidade. Me preocupo com você e traio qualquer templo que queira machuca-la.- afirmou Sorata altivo.

Arashi ficou sem palavras.Ela se sentou na escadaria, aparentando estar exausta. Sorata se sentou ao lado dela.

--- Você não entende Sorata...esse é o único meio de conseguirmos algum tipo de vitória, mesmo que temporária.As sacerdotisas do templo vêm se sacrificando á séculos, em nome da paz.- explicou Arashi.

--- É, eu sei. E é só uma delas cismar de viver igual gente e não fazer o maldito sacrifício do templo para tudo ir por água a baixo e voltar à hoje em dia onde tudo está na mesma, por exemplo. Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que Eles devem é estar rindo da nossa cara. Nós fazemos mil esquemas para vence-los e no fim tudo é inútil. Nós passamos, Eles continuam.Nós apodrecemos e Eles nos observam cair por através de cada espelho.- disse Sorata, aborrecido.

--- A sacerdotisa do século passado que não se sacrificou deu a Eles uma vitória Sorata.Eu, como sacerdotisa do novo século, não devo me furtar ao meu dever.- disse Arashi, com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

--- Você nem sabe se esse sacrifício vai funcionar Arashi.E mesmo que funcione, os mais poderosos não serão afetados por ele. No fim, será apenas um adiamento tolo de algo que não pode ser detido por natureza.- disse Sorata tentando dissuadir a garota de seu intento.

--- Mesmo assim ainda é nossa única arma Sorata. Você não vai me dissuadir.Sou fiel ao templo e quando chegar a hora eu cumprirei o meu dever. Você devia ter ficado do meu lado. Seu apoio era muito importante para mim.- disse Arashi, ainda alheia.

--- Eu estou do seu lado Arashi. Mais do que você pensa. Estou tão do seu lado que me recuso a vê-la morrer. Vou lutar para resolver as coisas de outra forma, em que você não precise se sacrificar.Você é minha melhor amiga.- disse Sorata sincero.

--- Você é muito ingênuo Sorata.- murmurou Arashi se levantando da escada. A sacerdotisa de as costas a Sorata e voltou a passos apressados para dentro da galeria de arte. Sorata ficou na escadaria por mais um momento. Não ia permitir que Arashi morresse. Ela tinha sido sua única amiga, a pessoa mais especial para ele. Ainda se lembrava de quando eram crianças e brincavam juntos na escola. Arashi sempre tinha tido um temperamento forte. Sorata sempre fora o palhaço extrovertido que a fazia rir.

Bons tempos aqueles. Tempos em que eles não pensavam em espelhos. Tempos em que o mundo parecia bem mais simples e o pior dilema o qual passara era o de decidir se declarava ou não para Arashi o que sentia por ela. Acabou por nunca se declarar...os espelhos vieram antes que ele pudessem faze-lo. E junto com os espelhos todo um mundo paralelo, onde tudo era mais sombrio e doloroso do que se podia imaginar. Sorata olhou para o céu. Suspirou. Levantou-se e entrou na galeria de arte á passos largos, ainda pensando em Arashi.

A festa transcorria calma. Kanoe encantava seus convidados com sua brilhante simpatia.Satsuki apenas a acompanhava, calada.Não estava com ânimo muito festivo nos últimos dias.E a simpatia de Kanoe só a fazia pensar no quanto a marchand era uma cretina. Kakyo e Fuuma conversavam sobre negócios. Desde que os dois haviam fundido suas corporações, o que muita gente achou esquisito, afinal era a primeira vez em que uma empresa de biotecnologia se unia a uma agência midíatica, a conversa entre eles sempre acabava se enveredando por assuntos de negócios.Ambos tinham muita imaginação e ficavam pasmos em ver que as pessoas não percebiam o quanto os estudos biotecnológicos no campo da personalidade humana da Sunshine eram úteis aos objetivos da Links. E o quanto a Links ajudava a Sunshine a vender seus produtos por meio de propagandas. Sorata e Aoki conversavam banalidades.

Subaru e Kamui acabavam sua entrevista com Karen, que fora muito gentil em ceder um pouco de seu tempo aos jornalistas com muito boa vontade. Tokiko e Arashi estavam quietas, num canto da festa observando a tudo. Uma musica indiana leve tocava dando um clima místico à festa. Garçons começaram a servir champanhe de boa qualidade aos convidados.O burburinho de vozes animadas enchia a galeria de arte.

Seishiro tinha terminado de ver os objetos expostos e estava num canto, pensativo, com um copo de champanhe nas mãos. As mãos gélidas brincavam com o copo de cristal languidamente. Seishiro tomava o champanhe a pequenos goles. Não pôde evitar pensar que Subaru teria o equivalente a um ataque histérico se o visse bebendo. Subaru era tão tolinho às vezes, se preocupando com coisas tão bobas.Seishiro se deixou encostar, as costas prensadas contra uma parede. Tinha ouvido muita coisa naquela festa. A conversa entre Karen e Aoki fora o que mais o intrigara. Como eram estúpidas as pessoas, criando problemas pelo bel prazer de complicar as coisas. Quanta discussão inútil, quanto tempo jogado fora. Se as pessoas soubessem o quão ridículas soavam em seus jogos de convivência com certeza iriam ficar chocadas. Seishiro deu mais um gole pequeno no liquido borbulhante. Fechou os olhos. Repousou a cabeça contra a parede. Tentou não pensar. Às vezes até mesmo pensar parecia nada além de esforço inútil.

Um grito agudo se fez ouvir na galeria de arte. Seishiro abriu os olhos. Todos se viraram na direção de onde o grito tinha vindo. Viram uma mulher muito magra caída no chão e um homem bem vestido, com um olhar insano passando por ela, com uma arma reluzente nas mãos.

---Ele a jogou no chão. –gritou um dos convidados com a voz chocada.

O homem armado deu um tiro na direção da voz daquele que havia feito o comentário.Acertou a perna de um outro convidado. A gritaria na galeria de arte foi geral. As pessoas entraram em pânico.O louco atirou em alguns dos objetos místicos expostos. Pessoas tentavam fugir da galeria de arte, pessoas se abaixavam, deitando no chão, pessoas se escondiam no banheiro ou atrás das pilastras que embelezavam a galeria.Os que tentavam sair da galeria logo deram de cara com os corpos exangues dos dois seguranças da galeria de arte, ambos mortos á tiros.

Tokiko pegou a mão de Arashi e correu com ela para trás de um a pilastra.Subaru tentava em meio ao caos geral encontrar Seishiro.Segurando a mão de Kamui para não deixar o estagiário sozinho em meio à turba de pessoas histéricas o jornalista andava com dificuldade, chamando seu irmão pelo nome. Kamui segurou firmemente a mão enluvada de Subaru. Temia pelo pai e estava tentando procura-lo com os olhos em meio à multidão. Karen sentiu a mão de Aoki tomar a sua. Aoki a puxou para trás de outra coluna junto consigo. Sorata também se escondeu junto á Aoki e Karen.

O louco parou de dar tiros.Ele ofegava, tinha os olhos vidrados e arregalados, sua expressão era profundamente angustiada e alucinada.

--- Todo mundo parado. Ouviu.-gritou o louco com uma voz rouca e forte. Ele deu um tiro na perna de uma das pessoas que corria para fora da galeria. A pessoa caiu no chão com um gemido de dor, segurando a perna ferida. O louco tirou um pente de balas de seu casaco e recarregou a arma.

As poucas pessoas que não tinham conseguido fugir da galeria o obedeceram. Um silêncio sepulcral reinou sobre o lugar. Kanoe estava encostada displicentemente numa pilastra, com a expressão muito aborrecida, mas nem um pouco assustada. Kakyo e Fuuma estavam com ela, ambos também não aparentando estarem com medo. Kakyo tinha uma expressão de desprezo, Fuuma um ar de profundo tédio. Os três olhavam para o louco. O louco pareceu não perceber os olhares que andando a esmo pela galeria de arte, olhando de forma obsessiva os rostos das pessoas assustadas.

Subaru estava em pânico. Só conseguia pensar em Seishiro. Nunca se perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse ao irmão. Já havia perdido a família inteira, já havia perdido até mesmo partes importantes de si mesmo.Daquilo que lhe sobrara Seishiro era o que tinha de mais precioso. Kamui estava ao lado do jornalista, ambos encostados contra uma parede. Ao ver o pai bem, Kamui se sentiu aliviado. A expressão destemida de Fuuma fez com que Kamui ficasse ainda mais encantado com ele. Fuuma andou calmamente até onde Kamui estava. O jovem estagiário tremeu ao pensar que o louco podia atirar em seu pai. Fuuma tomou a mão tremula de Kamui na sua.

--- Vamos.- disse Fuuma com firmeza.

Kamui olhou para Fuuma admirado. Aquele gesto de proteção era para Kamui uma espécie de presente divino. Seu pai era sempre tão duro, tão sério. Kamui estava pálido. Fuuma tocou de leve o rosto amedrontado do menino. Puxou-o para longe dali, levando-o consigo para a pilastra onde estava anteriormente junto á Kanoe e Kakyo.

Subaru permaneceu onde estava, ficando feliz por ver Kamui se afastar mais tranqüilo junto ao homem que fora busca-lo.Deduziu que aquele devia ser Fuuma Monou, o pai adotivo do garoto.

Subaru tentava em vão achar Seishiro com o olhar.O louco bufava, olhando para os lados como se algo o estivesse perseguindo. O louco olhou fixamente para Subaru e foi andando com passos arrastados até o jornalista.

--- Você! Você também sente, não sente. Os olhos deles através dos espelhos...Eles estão sempre jogando...jogando...pelos espelhos, sim...pelos espelhos.- berrava o louco ofegando, com o olhar vidrado e alucinado focado em Subaru.

O louco estava a dois passos do jornalista. Subaru estava com medo. Não queria morrer ainda. Tinha que acabar de criar seu irmãozinho.Era jovem ainda, queria escrever muitas matérias, sair com Seishiro no Hanami e ver o irmão formando em alguma boa universidade.

--- Sabe como eles jogam não sabe. Eu sei que você sabe, amigo. Você é como eu. Como eu. Eles pegam você e guiam, como um marionete.- gemia o louco, de forma torturada.

Subaru não sabia o que fazer para contornar aquela situação. Não sabia se devia conversar com o louco ou ficar quieto. Não sabia nem se devia se mexer.Kamui observava de longe seu amigo em má situação. Olhou para o semblante de seu pai. Ele estava concentrado, assim como estavam concentrados Kanoe e Kakyo.Os três escutavam a conversa do louco com muita atenção. Kamui acabou por não ter coragem de pedir ao seu pai que ajudasse Subaru.Pensou que qualquer interferência na situação do amigo poderia levar a algo muito pior.

--- Você também esta na fronteira não é? Na fronteira, igual eu amigo.Eu estou na fronteira deles. Estamos nós lá...e é muito escuro não é. Eles nos roubam muito. Me roubaram também...- grunhia o louco dando mais um passo na direção de Subaru.

Subaru tremia, pálido. O louco cheirava a sangue e tinha as roupas manchadas de sangue. Lágrimas involuntárias desciam do rosto do jornalista. Tudo que ele queria era continuar vivo.

--- Pare com isso!Esse homem não tem nada a ver com o que você está falando!- gritou Karen saindo de trás da pilastra, tentando defender Subaru. O louco disparou dois tiros seguidos em direção a ela. Aoki entrou na frente da diretora, recebendo no braço os tiros que teriam acertado o peito de Karen se ele não estivesse ali. Aoki caiu no chão.Karen abaixou-se tentando ajudá-lo.

--- Você está bem Aoki?Desculpe-me, eu sinto muito. Isso tudo é culpa minha, eu sinto tanto, tanto.- disse Karen chorando enquanto ajudava Aoki a se levantar e voltar para trás coluna de onde tinham saído.

--- Não se preocupe comigo.Vou ficar bem.- disse Aoki para Karen tentando sorrir apesar da dor lancinante que sentia no braço. Os dois voltaram a se esconder na coluna, Karen agora tentando estancar o sangue que jorrava das feridas de Aoki com tiras rasgadas de seu próprio vestido de seda violeta.

O louco já não prestava mais atenção em Karen ou Aoki. Seu foco tinha voltado a ser o jornalista amedrontado.Subaru se perguntava, desesperado "Por quê eu? Com tanta gente nessa festa para esse maluco cismar com por que ele tinha de escolher eu?".

--- Eles nos pegam e nos jogam como dados.Não se importam com nada, nada. Pra nós que estamos na fronteira, amigo, nós vemos tudo. Nós sabemos o que fazer para curar isso...não sabemos?- disse o louco se colando ao temeroso jornalista.

Subaru estava zonzo. Sentiu as pernas bambearem de medo quando o louco levantou a arma em direção a sua cabeça.De longe as pessoas observavam a cena, penalizadas com a situação do jornalista, mas temerosas demais para ajuda-lo.

--- Na fronteira...na fronteira de onde eles vivem...nós ficamos na fronteira. Eles nos puseram lá pra ver se a gente agüenta, amigo.Mas nós estamos aqui, não é?- gemia o louco gesticulando com a arma nas mãos, voltada para Subaru.O jornalista prendia a respiração. Não prestava atenção nas palavras do insano.Sua mente girava.Não via mais o salão de festas. Apenas tremia.

--- E eles estão lá...atrás de cada espelho...olhando.-murmurou o louco.

Um vento gelado correu e sibilou pela galeria de arte.As luzes piscaram. Tudo pareceu se mover em câmera lenta. O louco empalideceu.O ar pareceu de súbito mais pesado e mais frio do que o normal. As mãos do louco começaram a tremer.

--- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÀ AÌ, NÃO É! VIU! ESTÁ AQUI E QUER ME PEGAR. VEM ME PEGAR ENTÃO!- berrou o homem ensandecido para o vento cortante que trespassava toda a exposição. O louco se voltou de novo para Subaru, com o olhar cheio de angustia, seu corpo todo tremendo violentamente.A mão do insano se levantou lentamente, tremula. A arma prateada reluziu com o brilho da luz elétrica que enchia a galeria de arte. O louco olhava Subaru com expressão desesperada. Seus lábios pareciam recusar a se moverem, embora o homem estivesse tentando dizer algo ao jornalista. Subaru olhou para os olhos arregalados do insano e neles estava misturado horror e fúria numa luta silenciosa contra algo impalpável. O louco encostou a arma contra sua própria tempora.

--- Não...- murmurou Subaru.

O som de um tiro ressoou por todo o prédio, quebrando o silêncio como se ele fosse vidro. Sangue espirrou da tempora ferida, manchando as paredes e o rosto de Subaru. O homem louco tombou sobre o jornalista. Subaru estava em choque, tanto que nem empurrou o corpo exangue do louco para longe. Apenas o deixou tombar para o lado, com um baque surdo. Subaru se deixou escorregar até o chão, exausto.

Todos da festa saíram gradualmente do estado de transe em que se encontravam devido à situação tensa que havia ocorrido. Muitos fugiram da galeria de arte assim que puderam, sem sequer se importarem com o estado do jornalista.

Kamui correu em direção ao amigo. Kakyo, Kanoe e Fuuma continuaram estáticos em seus lugares observando tudo com interesse. Arashi e Sorata também correram em auxílio ao jornalista. Karen usou seu celular para chamar ambulâncias ao local e ficou cuidando das feridas de Aoki.Tokiko havia sumido da galeria como que por encanto, deixando Arashi sozinha.

Subaru parecia estar completamente desligado do mundo á sua volta. Seus olhos vidrados e assustados fitavam o nada.

Kamui já se aproximava de Subaru, quando foi detido por um menino de ar gélido e postura elegante. O menino simplesmente se postou em sua frente o olhando com indiferença, depois se virou e foi em direção a Subaru. Kamui se lembrou de que já havia visto o rosto soturno daquele menino em algum lugar. Lembrou-se do porta-retrato que ficava na mesa de Subaru. Apesar de estar um pouco mais velho do que na foto, aquele menino era Seishiro, o irmão mais novo do jornalista. Kamui o achou muito mais estranho ao vivo. Aquele menino parecia uma estátua de mármore que respirava. Arashi e Sorata, que vinham logo atrás de Kamui estancaram seu passo ao verem o altivo adolescente se sentar ao lado de Subaru sem ligar de sujar a roupa com o sangue do morto e empurrando o cadáver com os pés com um certo desleixo.

Seishiro tocou o rosto do irmão, sentindo na pele de Subaru a frieza de sua própria pele. Os olhos verdes estavam distantes e respingos de sangue fresco desciam lentos por sua face pálida.Admirou a expressão paralisada do irmão. Lindo. Completamente lindo em sua imobilidade, em sua fragilidade.Os olhos dourados de Seishiro se encheram de uma vivacidade predatória. Ele se ajoelhou em frente ao irmão, com uma perna de cada lado das pernas estendidas de forma desconjuntada de Subaru.Pegou o rosto frio de Subaru nas mãos possessivamente, sem muita delicadeza.Subaru nem se mexeu. De longe Kamui, Arashi e Sorata observavam a cena, intrigados. Perdido na imagem do rosto do homem insano se matando, Subaru estava alienado do mundo. Dentro de sua mente estilhaços daquela cena se misturavam as imagens do corredor do hospital, onde perdera parte de si mesmo numa noite de sua infância.

Seishiro se inclinou delicadamente e encostou os lábios sobre os de Subaru. Macios, trêmulos, frios e com gosto de sangue estranho os lábios de Subaru fascinaram Seishiro.O menino passou a língua sobre eles fechando lentamente os olhos. Kamui estava pasmo em ver aquilo. Sempre havia achado o irmão de Subaru escabroso, mas agora tinha certeza de que aquele menino era no mínimo perturbado.Arashi e Sorata não estavam entendendo nada do que viam. Kakyo, Kanoe e Fuuma olhavam a tudo impassíveis, como se pairassem acima dos acontecimentos.

Subaru se sentiu puxado de seu pesadelo por um fio delicado de calor. Frágil como um fio de uma teia de aranha aquele calor benigno era um sopro de vida em seu corpo enregelado.Seus olhos começaram a recuperar o foco lentamente. Seu corpo pareceu reviver, aquecendo-se de forma gradual. Seishiro mantinha os olhos fechados.Lacrado na escuridão de suas pálpebras ele sentia apenas os lábios do irmão se tornarem quentes, a vida voltando a eles, tornando-os ainda mais agradáveis ao toque.Seishiro mordeu o lábio inferior do irmão com suavidade carinhosa. Subaru recuperou a consciência, embora ela ainda estivesse um pouco embotada e entorpecida.Seishiro afastou o rosto, partindo o beijo. Levantou-se, e ajudou o irmão a se colocar de pé.

Kamui, Arashi e Sorata foram até onde estava o jornalista.

--- Você está bem Sumeragi-san?-perguntou Kamui ao ver o ar aéreo de Subaru.

--- Ele ficará bem. Só precisa ir para casa agora.- disse Seishiro friamente.

--- Se você quiser eu levo ele pra casa. Meu carro está lá fora.- ofereceu Sorata, solícito.

--- Obrigado, mas vou pegar um táxi.Meu irmão vai ficar bem.Logo a consciência dele vai voltar ao normal.Nós vamos para casa agora.- afirmou Seishiro indiferente.

Subaru conseguia ver e ouvir o que acontecia ao seu redor, mas ainda não tinha condições de reagir a nada nem de ponderar a respeito de decisão alguma.Estava anestesiado por dentro.

Arashi observava a tudo quieta.Mais tarde conversaria com Kamui a respeito de seu colega de trabalho, o senhor Sumeragi.Naquele momento estava achando melhor se manter atenta e calada.

--- Você não é muito novo para cuidar de seu irmão nessa situação?- perguntou Sorata com a melhor das intenções.Seishiro apenas o ignorou solenemente não se dignando sequer a responder a pergunta.

Seishiro segurou a mão de Subaru, o guiando com desenvoltura para fora da galeria de arte.Pegou o primeiro táxi que achou livre pelos arredores, levando Subaru consigo.Já dentro do táxi e rumo a sua casa, Seishiro viu três ambulâncias chegarem ao prédio da galeria, escoltadas por duas viaturas policiais.Seishiro as observou placidamente quando elas pararam em frente ao prédio.Tudo estava caminhando de volta para a normalidade. Seishiro passou os dedos frios por entre os dedos do irmão, numa quase carícia. Aquela mesma mão havia segurado a sua durante toda uma noite e o impedido de dormir, lembrou-se. Olhou pela janela admirando a paisagem da metrópole, que fugia rápida em flashes luminosos.

Tokiko tinha aproveitado da confusão causada pelo louco armado para puxar Satsuki para o banheiro, onde poderiam conversar longe das vistas de Kanoe e se tivessem sorte, passarem desapercebidas das atenções da marchand. Sempre que tinha uma mínima brecha de liberdade, Satsuki agia como informante para o templo.Sempre conversava com Tokiko, pois confiava mais nela do que em qualquer outra pessoa ligada ao templo.

--- Tem novidades?- murmurou Tokiko para a menina. O banheiro estava lotado de mulheres assustadas e semi-eufóricas por causa do aparecimento do louco.

--- Kakyo quer conversar com Kanoe a respeito do templo na próxima segunda feira, às quatro horas da tarde no escritório dele, na Sunshine. Tenho certeza que ele tem um informante agindo dentro do templo de vocês. Sabe como é Kakyo, ele é sutil, mas competente.- disse Satsuki á Tokiko, desgostosa.

--- Entendo.Então ele já deve saber do segredo do templo. Esconder algo de Kakyo é virtualmente impossível.Pelo menos enquanto Yuuto trabalhar para ele. O dom místico de Yuuto é forte e se não fosse uma inabilidade do templo ele não teria se voltado contra todos nós.- disse Tokiko com tristeza.

--- Yuuto...aquele que tem o dom dos desejos?Ele trabalha para o Kakyo? Eu já imaginava... Já vi esse tal Yuuto conversando com Kanoe a respeito das vantagens do dom dele.Sendo secretária eu ouço de tudo, o que é minha única vantagem empregatícia.- disse Satsuki irônica.

--- Yuuto tem o que chamamos de dom de Mefistófeles, ele é capaz de realizar os desejos de uma pessoa mediante a uma troca, onde a pessoa em questão cede dons espirituais, informação e fidelidade a ele. Em outras palavras Yuuto banca o diabo, de contrato em punho e sorriso nos lábios. Claro que ele não pode realizar todos os tipos de desejo. Violar os terrenos sagrados da morte, criação, continuidade e equilíbrio é impossível para ele.E também não tem o poder de atingir aqueles que são mais poderosos do que ele.Mas ele pode oferecer dinheiro, prazer, poder e ascendência social...e se tem um meio mais certo de corromper quem quer que seja, o meio é oferecer exatamente isso.- disse Tokiko, com um ar exausto.

--- Eu não entendo porque inferno vocês foram fazer a burrice de perder um aliado como Yuuto.- disse Satsuki exasperada.

--- Não foi culpa minha isso ter acontecido. A decisão foi de senhora Hinoto, eu apenas a acatei como serva do templo.Não me cabe decidir os rumos da organização do templo dos Dragões Celestes.- disse Tokiko de forma impessoal.

--- Eu só espero que Hinoto tenha um plano maravilhoso para contornar os entraves que Kakyo, Kanoe, Fuuma e companhia ilimitada vão causar aos propósitos dela.- disse Satsuki desesperançada.

--- Eu também espero, Satsuki...de todo coração.Eu confio em senhora Hinoto. Acredito que tudo vai ficar bem.Você soube da boneca desgarrada?- comentou Tokiko.

--- Sim.Kanoe comentou isso no telefone com alguém.Provavelmente com o próprio Kakyo.-disse Satsuki, tentando se lembrar de onde ouvira a história da boneca que Kakyo tinha jogado na rua.

--- Você tem como apurar que tipo de informação Kakyo anda recebendo?-perguntou Tokiko, prática.

--- Vou tentar descobrir e informar vocês, mas não prometo nada. Foi uma sorte termos brecha para conversarmos aqui.A coleira de Kanoe precisa da ordem dela para me submeter.Se um dia ela me ordenar que eu fale se sou ou não informante do templo vou acabar dizendo que sim Tokiko. O vinculo que tenho com o templo é instável e depende das distrações de Kanoe. E acredite-me, ela não costuma se distrair.Cedo ou tarde, vou acabar sendo descoberta, sei disso. E sei que vou desejar não ter ajudado vocês no dia que isso acontecer. Piedade não é uma das virtudes de Kanoe. Ela vai acabar comigo.- disse Satsuki, pensativa.

--- Você é muito corajosa Satsuki.- disse Tokiko, sincera.

--- Eu sou é muito burra. Se fosse inteligente não estaria nessa situação toda.Estaria livre.- disse Satsuki com amargor.

Tokiko não sabia o que dizer a jovem a sua frente.Estar preso a alguém do naipe de Kanoe era uma situação no mínimo complicada.Para não dizer desesperadora.

---Tente Satsuki.Não lhe cobraremos mais do que você pode nos dar.- falou Tokiko, ponderada.

--- No final nós todos iremos perder a batalha Tokiko.No fim todos estaremos perdidos num mar de sombras.- disse Satsuki respirando fundo, ciente da inutilidade de todo esforço humano para fugir da escuridão.

Médicos e policiais enchiam a galeria de arte, ajudando os feridos e apurando o que tinha acontecido.O cadáver exangue do louco foi coberto por um lençol branco e retirado da galeria.Karen ainda tentava ajudar Aoki junto á um médico.

--- Você não devia ter feito essa loucura Aoki.- falou Karen, carinhosa.

--- Loucura seria deixar você morrer Karen. Apenas me prometa que vai se cuidar, ok. E que vai atender minhas ligações.- disse Aoki, sério.

Karen suspirou.

--- Não tenho como fugir de você, não é?- perguntou a diretora num tom ao mesmo tempo triste e brincalhão.

--- Não mesmo.Por que você ia querer fugir de mim?Não estou te pedindo nada além de restaurar nossa antiga amizade.Não quero que suma da minha vida só por não me amar.Eu te disse isso aquela vez.- disse Aoki, sincero.

Karen deu um sorriso melancólico. Ela acompanhou Aoki na ambulância, que o levaria ao hospital onde ele teria de retirar as balas que ficaram alojadas em seu dizer a Aoki que era perigoso se envolver com ela?Que tinha muita gente querendo feri-la e que essas pessoas não tinham escrúpulos em matar aqueles a quem ela amava só para atingi-la?Que estava se afastando dele apenas para protege-lo, justamente por que ele era completamente correspondido em seus sentimentos?Karen nunca se esquecera de Aoki.Imersa numa trama de poder e intriga onde o perigo espreitava incessante cada passo seu Karen não podia zelar pela vida de Aoki, nem por sua sanidade.Não tinha meios de protege-lo além de se afastar dele definitivamente.

Dentro da ambulância, ao lado de Aoki, Karen pensava a respeito da escuridão que aguardava todos os seres sobre a Terra. Não queria que Aoki fosse para a escuridão, mas sabia que esse desejo era impossível de se realizar. No final não havia paz. Não havia justiça.Apenas luta em vão por uma esperança de luz distante e improvável.Luta movida pelo amor. Era o amor que as pessoas sentiam umas pelas outras que as impediam de desistir da luz.Elas não buscavam a luz para si mesmas.Todos envolvidos por aquela trama não eram inocentes ou dignos dela.Muitas violações eram cometidas em nome daquela busca.Era em nome daqueles como Aoki que elas lutavam. Era em nome de inocentes como Aoki que Karen lutava.

Seishiro pegou a chave de casa no bolso do irmão entorpecido.Abriu a porta com um ruído seco e entrou levando Subaru consigo, pela mão. Ajudou Subaru a sentar no sofá da sala.

--- Você está todo sujo de sangue, Subaru-kun.-informou Seishiro, impassível.

Subaru olhou para Seishiro ainda entorpecido.Parecia ouvir as palavras, mas não apreender muito bem o significado delas.

--- Você este em choque ainda.Isso vai passar.Amanhã você estará bem novamente.- disse Seishiro, indo fechar a porta de casa.

Ele se aproximou do irmão sentando ao seu lado no sofá.A sombra de um sorriso trespassou o rosto de Seishiro.Tinha achado o acontecido interessante.Pelo menos a exposição não fora de todo tediosa.Recostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão mais velho com casualidade.O cheiro da pele de Subaru misturado ao cheiro adocicado, metálico do sangue arrebatava os sentidos de Seishiro.A mão gélida de Seishiro cingiu a cintura de Subaru, gentilmente.

--- Vou cuidar de você esta noite Subaru-kun.- afirmou Seishiro num tom deliciosamente sarcástico.

Kanoe estava levemente irritada com o fracasso de sua tão bem planejada festa de abertura da exposição.Mas não estava preocupada, nem triste por quatro de seus preciosos objetos de arte terem sido completamente destruídos a tiros.

--- Uma lástima terem quebrado objetos tão bonitos...- comentou Kakyo, a voz etérea demonstrando um pouco de desapontamento.

--- Não fique chateado, Kakyo darling.Tem muito mais coisas interessantes e lindas do lugar de onde essas vieram.Escolha uma das que sobraram inteiras para você.Leve como um presente.- disse Kanoe em tom carinhoso para o amigo.

Kakyo sorriu, encantado com a oferta.Se existia alguém capaz de apreciar a beleza da arte tanto quanto Kanoe, esse alguém era Kakyo.

--- Realmente lamentável.A exposição se tornou um espetáculo risível.-disse Fuuma majestoso, olhando com desprezo a bagunça feita pelo louco.

--- Pelo menos ninguém pode chamar minha exposição de evento tedioso.-disse Kanoe bem humorada.

Fuuma deu um sorriso sarcástico, concordando com a marchand.Kakyo riu baixinho tampando a boca delicadamente com a mão pálida de dedos finos.Kanoe parecia estar de novo com um ótimo humor ao andar, altiva, entre os destroços de sua própria exposição, acompanhada de Kakyo e Fuuma.

Arashi estava pasma com o acontecido.Ao olhar o louco de perto, o havia reconhecido.Era Hiroshi, um dos integrantes do grupo de Karen.Sorata soltou um suspiro de leve.

--- Por isso Karen tentou interferir e quase foi morta, não foi?Pelo louco ser Hiroshi, do grupo de vocês.- falou Arashi, triste.

--- Eu não vi que ele era Hiroshi antes.Mas aposto que foi por isso sim.Hiroshi tinha sido mandado como informante infiltrado para a Links em sua última missão.- comentou Sorata, também triste.

--- Ele deve ter sido descoberto.- comentou Arashi, melancólica.Tinha tido algumas conversas com Hiroshi na época que ele era responsável pela diplomacia entre o templo e o grupo de Karen. Lembrava-se daquele homem como sendo ponderado e gentil, não um insano completo. Naquela época ele tinha um sorriso cordial e parecia gostar de viver.

--- Hiroshi era uma boa pessoa.- disse Sorata, exausto.Se não fosse por Arashi, teria desistido de toda aquela luta há muito tempo.Estava cansado de ver coisas horríveis como aquela, e que eram tão comuns á aqueles que conheciam o caminho dos espelhos.

--- Imagino. Ele parecia ser.- disse Arashi, vendo os médicos levarem o corpo de Hiroshi numa maca, coberto com um lençol branco.

--- Poderia esquecer só por hoje que você agora me odeia e aceitar uma carona minha até sua casa?- perguntou Sorata, tentando parecer menos desolado.

Arashi sorriu, um sorriso triste e magoado, não com Sorata, mas com a própria vida.

--- Tudo bem. Mas só hoje, ok.- disse Arashi tentando parecer menos infeliz.

Sorata tomou a mão de Arashi na sua.Eles saíram de mãos dadas da galeria de arte destruída para a noite estrelada e frenética da metrópole japonesa. Estavam exaustos de tudo, mas estavam de mãos dadas.

Kamui foi em direção ao pai. Fuuma, Kakyo e Kanoe andando juntos pareciam uma tríade de reis, pensou o estagiário ao chegar perto deles. Fuuma sorriu ao ver seu pequeno menino se aproximar dele, pálido. Foi até o menino deixando Kanoe e Kakyo para trás.

--- Pelo que eu saiba, o motivo de medo já passou.- disse Fuuma a Kamui, irônico.

---É...obrigado...por ter se arriscado...por ter me protegido.-disse Kamui corando.

--- Não fiz nada além de minha obrigação como seu pai, pequeno Kamui.Não gostaria nada de vê-lo morto em meio a uma poça de sangue.E seu amigo jornalista? Se recuperou do acontecido?- falou Fuuma com casualidade e certa dose de sarcasmo.

--- Ele vai ficar bem...eu acho. Ele tem um irmão que está cuidando dele.Mas eu não gosto do irmão dele, mesmo.É um menino muito bizarro.Me dá calafrios só de olhar para ele.- disse Kamui pensativo.

Fuuma riu.

--- Menino bizarro...uma definição bem criativa a sua.- disse Fuuma, altivo.

--- Mas é verdade. Ele é muito estranho.- falou Kamui, mais relaxado.

--- Estou cansado disso daqui. Vamos para casa Kamui.Já vi destroços suficientes por hoje.- disse Fuuma mordaz.

Kamui sorriu de lado.

--- Tudo bem.Eu também quero sair daqui.- afirmou Kamui, sincero.

Kamui se sentia estranhamente feliz. Aquela situação estranha o havia aproximado de Fuuma de uma maneira inesperada. "Não gostaria nada de vê-lo morto em meio a uma poça de sangue", dissera seu pai. Apesar do sarcasmo e desprendimento com que fora pronunciada, essa frase teve o poder de fazer Kamui se sentir seguro e bem quisto.

--- Vai tocar o violoncelo essa noite?-perguntou Kamui, esperançoso.

Fuuma olhou para o menino.Kamui era uma criatura realmente frágil, apesar de posar de forte, de decidido.Ou talvez apenas assim lhe parecesse, porque Kamui pedia-lhe sua presença.O amor sempre tem um que de fragilidade e de força. Fuuma sorriu de forma mordaz.

--- Não. Está noite você tocará para mim Kamui.-afirmou Fuuma altivo.

Kamui sorriu. Lembrou-se do violino que desde pequeno aprendera a tocar.

---Não sei se me lembro como tocar. Faz muito tempo que não pratico o violino.-disse Kamui, feliz.

--- Não se preocupe.Certas coisas nunca se esquecem depois de uma vez aprendidas.-afirmou Fuuma categórico.

Na calçada oposta a da galeria de arte, ignorada pelos transeuntes, Medora observava silenciosa e séria a movimentação de carros, ambulâncias, viaturas policiais e repórteres em frente ao prédio.Repletos de infinita tristeza, seus olhos azuis claros se fecharam. Baixou a cabeça. Entoou uma prece baixinha em honra a todos os corações sensíveis, uma prece de esperança no futuro.

"No mundo e além dele só o que é construído com amor é definitivo. O resto irá passar".- dizia a prece.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo! Agradeço novamente a Litha –chan e a Bella Lestrange pelos reviews e pelo apoio. Vocês são demais meninas! Infelizmente não vou dar spoilers...assim o fic perde a graça né( risos).

E lembrem-se: toda semana tem capítulo novo para vocês...pelo menos até chegar ao número 13, que é quando o fic termina.

Kisses and Lots of joy !

Yumi Sumeragi.

Ps:

---La Traviata que no italiano quer dizer literalmente "A transviada" é uma ópera de Verdi, cuja história é baseada no romance A dama das Camélias.

---Stradivárius é como são chamados os violinos e violoncelos feitos há séculos atrás pelo famoso construtor de instrumentos Stradivárius, que são caríssimos e reconhecidos como os melhores do mundo até hoje.Um Stradivárius pode custar bilhões dependendo de seu estado de conservação.

--- Paganini foi um grande violinista, cujas dificílimas e lindas obras foram atribuídas a ele ter feito um suposto pacto com o diabo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – The Day After.**

Seishiro ajudou Subaru a se levantar e a tirar o casaco sujo de sangue que o irmão mais velho usava, jogando-o no chão da sala com descuido.Subaru deixava que Seishiro o guiasse. Por dentro o jornalista ainda estava paralisado, incapaz de reagir ao que quer que fosse.

--- Você precisa de um banho Subaru-kun.Não pode ir dormir todo coberto de sangue.-informou Seishiro, mordaz. Os olhos dourados de Seishiro brilhavam e mais do que nunca o menino lembrava uma águia perscrutando a presa indefesa.

Levou Subaru até o banheiro sem dificuldades.De olhos ainda alheios ao mundo, Subaru não compreendia o que acontecia ao seu redor. A lembrança do olhar do louco, o cheiro da pólvora da arma ao disparar e do sangue correndo como cascata da cabeça ferida do homem ainda predominava á Subaru.

O banheiro não era grande, era branco, extremamente comum e padronizado. A única coisa estranha naquele banheiro era a ausência de um espelho acima da pia...fora isso em tudo ele era banal. Dotado apenas de um chuveiro normal e muito limpo e bem organizado ele refletia a personalidade metódica dos dois habitantes daquele pequeno apartamento. Seishiro sentou-se na tampa fechada do vaso sanitário Puxando Subaru pela mão até que o irmão ficasse de pé em sua frente.

--- Seus olhos ainda estão distantes. Você não devia se abalar tanto por causa daquele homem Subaru-kun. Ele passou, você continua aqui. É muito gentil de sua parte sentir por ele, mas isso não vai adiantar de nada. É esforço inútil.- declarou Seishiro, friamente.

Seishiro começou a desabotoar a camisa do irmão, sutilmente. As mãos brancas tirando metódicas os botões negros da camisa de suas casas, despreocupadas.

--- No fim tudo passa e é esquecido.- falou Seishiro, retirando a camisa já aberta do irmão e deixando-a cair no chão do banheiro.

Ao contrário da pele morbidamente pálida de Seishiro a pele de Subaru era branca porem levemente rosada e de forma alguma gélida. Seishiro colocou a mão espalmada sobre o peito nu de Subaru, sentindo o calor leve que dele emanava.

--- Você está mais quente agora, Subaru-kun.Isso é sinal que você já está ficando melhor.- disse Seishiro de forma casual.

Seishiro retirou a mão do peito do irmão e desafivelou-lhe o cinto elegantemente retirando-o e jogando-o no chão depois, junto à camisa.

--- Não se preocupe. Não vou tocar em suas preciosas luvas.- disse Seishiro, irônico.

Seishiro desceu o zíper da calça do jornalista, exibindo no rosto a mesma expressão irônico-indiferente que lhe era habitual.A calça deslizou lentamente para baixo, revelando as pernas extremamente femininas de Subaru.

--- Você é muito ambíguo, Subaru-kun.- comentou Seishiro levemente intrigado. A androginia do irmão lhe agradava.Seishiro achava que ela era elegante e ficava bem em Subaru, combinando com a personalidade gentil e levemente ingênua jornalista.

Seishiro se levantou e sentou o irmão em seu lugar com gentileza, indo sentar-se no chão. Tirou os sapatos e meias de Subaru com delicadeza, assim como a calça que pendia ali, junto aos pés do irmão.

Levantou-se. Tocou o rosto do irmão com a ponta dos dedos, contornando-lhe a curva dos lábios.Tirou o próprio casaco, deixando-o cair no chão junto ás roupas de Subaru.

Aproximou-se. Inclinou-se, tocando os lábios do irmão com os seus pela segunda vez naquela noite.Abraçou-o deixando-se aquecer em contato com a pele nua do jornalista.Fechou os olhos.Suspirou por entre os lábios de a morde-los de leve, numa tentativa de provar mais do sabor levemente salgado da pele do jornalista.Subaru estava dócil e entregue, com os lábios suavemente cerrados e submissos à vontade de Seishiro. Seishiro correu as mãos pelas costas lisas do jornalista, primeiro brandas e indiferentes, depois possessivas cravando-lhe as unhas ligeiramente compridas com força, deixando marcas na pele cor de alabastro.

Seishiro partiu o beijo em busca de ar. Subiu a mão até a nuca de Subaru enterrando as unhas nos cabelos negros dele, mantendo a cabeça do irmão firme sobre seu domínio. Reclinou-se novamente provando com a língua morna a pele suave do pescoço do jornalista, lascivamente, os olhos cerrados com força. A imobilidade de Subaru apenas o incitava.Os olhos verdes dele sempre tão gentis estavam despidos de qualquer emoção, passivos a seus caprichos, perdidos dentro de si mesmos. Seishiro parou o que fazia somente para fitá-los.

--- Você me pertence, Subaru-kun.- informou Seishiro, secamente.Sua expressão era séria, altiva e imponente.Os olhos dourados estavam cravados nos do irmão, cheios de desprezo e desejo, violência e carinho, crueldade e afeição, indiferença e ternura.

Seishiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu eles estavam tão frios e alheios como costumavam ser habitualmente.O expressivo rosto de antes voltou a ser a mascara de laca de sempre e as mãos de toque possessivo voltaram a ser estáticas como mármore cinzelado.

--- Vou dar-lhe banho e vesti-lo. Depois vamos dormir.- informou Seishiro completamente distante e impassível, como uma estátua de mármore branco.Seus olhos estavam alheios e não passavam mais nenhuma emoção.

Seishiro deu banho no irmão e o vestiu de forma casta e indiferente.Não havia mais nenhum sopro de sensibilidade nas ações mecânicas de Seishiro. Entorpecido Subaru tudo aceitou, docilmente.

Seishiro o guiou para a cama o deitou lá e o cobriu.Foi tomar seu banho e voltou ao quarto, já vestido em seu pijama de seda negra.Subaru dormia pesadamente.Seishiro se deitou ao lado do irmão como sempre fazia.Pousou a mão delicadamente sobre o peito do irmão adormecido, como sempre a pousava.Acordado na escuridão do quarto, seus olhos frios brilhavam como olhos de gato.O irmão respirava compassadamente.

Sob o tecido do pijama Seishiro sentia o bater cadenciado do coração de Subaru contra sua mão imóvel e apática.

Fuuma e Kamui chegaram em casa, na Ferrarri vermelho-sangue.Sentado ao lado do pai no banco da frente do carro, Kamui não parara de observa-lo nem por um segundo.A expressão ferina de Fuuma ao dirigir, sua postura quase arrogante e majestosa fazia com que o menino tivesse vontade de abrir cada uma das fivelas da roupa dele.Se de um lado Fuuma às vezes o irritava profundamente com aquele ar mordaz e cínico, por outro arrebatava seus instintos de uma forma que nenhuma garota jamais havia conseguido. Às vezes Kamui tinha a impressão de que Fuuma o provocava de propósito, que ele se divertia com isso, com esse jogo tácito de desejo reprimido.

Dada a personalidade muitas vezes abertamente cruel de Fuuma isso era bem possível, pensou Kamui.

Kanoe era um ser que usava de seu charme e inteligência.Kakyo um ser que usava de sua fragilidade e doçura aparentes. Já Fuuma mostrava seu rosto, sem qualquer máscara. Jogava abertamente com tudo e com todos. Não tinha problemas em esmagar seus inimigos, impiedosamente. Não tinha paciência para desenvolver subterfúgios a sua face suntuosa e sádica.

Esse era seu fascínio. Isso fazia com que Kamui tremesse em sua presença.As poucas e raras demonstrações de carinho que Fuuma tinha para com ele eram recebidas pelo pequeno com uma alegria inebriante.

Saíram em silêncio do carro assim que o colocaram na vasta garagem da mansão.Entraram em casa.

Kamui foi direto para seu quarto, pegar o violino. Fuuma foi para a sala de música. Serviu-se de uma dose generosa de vinho tinto, de excelente qualidade. Segurava a taça de cristal nas mãos, olhando para ela satisfeito.Iria ensinar Kamui a tocar, como o fizera nos velhos tempos. Quando o menino era pequeno, ensina-lo violino era seu passatempo favorito.Músico perfeccionista e meticuloso, Fuuma não tolerava o mínimo erro de seu discípulo na execução das músicas.

Fuuma foi até uma mesinha de madeira escura que ficava junto à parede da sala de música, e que possuía uma pequena gaveta. Abriu a gaveta. Dentro dela estava uma linda caixinha de prata trabalhada e envelhecida, um pouco maior do que uma mão humana. Sorriu ao pegar a caixinha. Aquele artefato havia lhe custado uma fortuna e datava da Idade Média.

Kamui entrou na sala de música trazendo o violino consigo.Logo seu olhar foi atraído para aquela caixinha que conhecia muito bem e que fora seu pesadelo na infância.

--- Ah, não.Pai...você ainda tem isso?- falou Kamui com um ar desconsolado.

--- Claro.Eu não venderia um objeto tão raro.Tranqüilize-se pois você só vai usa-la se "machucar" meus ouvidos.- disse Fuuma, cínico.

Kamui olhou para os próprios dedos, que eram magros e compridos, com as articulações ligeiramente arroxeadas.

--- Está com medo? Não é capaz de tocar com perfeição?- instigou Fuuma.

Sabia que Kamui era orgulhoso e que nunca declinaria de um desafio seu. Kamui se recusava a deixar que o pai pensasse que ele era de alguma forma inferior.

--- Eu não. Apenas acho arcaico que você ainda tenha uma coisa dessas.- disse Kamui, altivo.

--- Arcaico...sei...pode até ser. Mas foi graças a esse pequeno estímulo arcaico que você aprendeu a tocar. Estou certo de que em todo processo de aprendizado só o temor constrói, Kamui.-disse Fuuma casualmente.

--- Não vou errar.- afirmou Kamui, orgulhoso. Fuuma sabia que Kamui dificilmente conseguiria tocar a noite inteira sem cometer um erro sequer.

Abriu a caixinha deixando exposto seu mecanismo interno.Ela nada mais era do que um instrumento de tortura dos tempos da temida Inquisição Espanhola, que tinha como função esticar os dedos do "paciente" até que os nervos deles se rompessem nas articulações. Fuuma a manejava com maestria, obtendo sempre o máximo de dor com o mínimo de dano real ao menino.

--- Veremos Kamui. a tocar então.- disse Fuuma, sarcástico.

--- Qual música o senhor quer que eu toque?- perguntou Kamui com um ar desafiador.

--- Comece com "Nessum Dorma", da ópera Turandot.- disse Fuuma, calmo. Tinha a noite inteira para testar as habilidades musicais de Kamui e, afinal, era um homem muito paciente.

O carro de Sorata parou em frente à mansão de Fuuma.Arashi desceu do carro.Os dois não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer durante o percurso.Estavam muito melancólicos para se falarem.Mais do que nunca a vida lhes parecia um peso.Sorata desceu do carro...tinha de falar com Arashi.

--- Você ainda me considera um traidor, não é?- perguntou Sorata, triste.

--- Sim. Um traidor do templo, mas não considero que você tenha traído a mim. Você apenas é ingênuo de acreditar que há outra maneira de detê-los que não seja a tradicional. Eu não temo a morte.Não temo a escuridão.- disse Arashi, corajosa.

--- Eu sei disso. Você nunca deu o braço a torcer em nada, não é?Você é muito forte Arashi, mas acho que é uma cabeça dura e que a ingênua aqui é você.-disse Sorata, sincero.

Arashi sorriu.

--- Acredito em Hinoto.- afirmou a sacerdotisa.

--- Acredito no que sinto. Meu coração me move Arashi, nada mais.- disse Sorata, altivo.

No céu as estrelas queimavam num fulgor pálido e o vento leste fustigava as árvores. A própria natureza parecia ouvir os ecos das palavras dos dois.

Kanoe voltou a sua mansão acompanhada de Satsuki. A menina tinha conseguido dissimular bem sua fuga ao banheiro como um ato movido por medo do louco. Tokiko tinha usado sua grande habilidade em não ser vista para sair da galeria de arte discretamente. Satsuki sabia que Kanoe desconfiava de algo, porem também sabia que a marchand iria esperar ter certeza de suas suspeitas antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Kanoe era prudente e excelente estrategista. Subestimá-la era um erro que Satsuki jamais cometeria. Assim que chegou no hall de sua mansão Kanoe sentou-se numa cadeira e tirou os sapatos, os jogando longe. A marchand sabia muito bem quem era o louco. Reconhecera Hiroshi assim que ele havia entrado na galeria de arte.Sabia que o homem trabalhava para Karen, uma de suas inimigas tudo no mundo dos espelhos, as inimizades eram veladas. A luta entre grupos era muito mais um jogo de xadrez do que uma batalha declarada, face a face.Tinha convidado Karen a sua festa por despeito e por que não tinha posto nada que prestasse na exposição, só objetos belos, exóticos e inúteis.

--- Esta nervosa por causa do ocorrido na exposição?- perguntou Satsuki, tentando esconder sua satisfação com a frustração da arrogante marchand.

--- Não. Não me importo com aqueles objetos ou com aquelas pessoas, darling.- disse Kanoe, visivelmente mal humorada.

--- Então, o que a irrita?- perguntou Satsuki.

--- O templo dos Dragões Celestes. O grupo de Karen.Você.- disse Kanoe, mordaz.

Satsuki riu com descaso.

--- Se te irrito, é só me mandar embora. Eu vou.- disse Satsuki, irônica.

Kanoe tirou com violência a filigrana de ouro que lhe prendia os cabelos e a jogou longe. A marchand se levantou e se pôs rumo a seu quarto deixando Satsuki para trás, falando sozinha.Era obvio que Kanoe não a libertaria, e Satsuki sabia disso.A menina sabia que a irritação de Kanoe era passageira como o vento.Sabia que a marchand apenas detestava perder o controle das situações, como tinha acontecido em relação ao louco.Logo Kanoe estaria tão simpaticamente cretina como sempre.Tão cheia de caprichos e vontades como sempre. Kanoe entrou em seu quarto e se pôs em frente a seu espelho de moldura de dragões orientais. Viu uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e soltos, vestida em seda azul, refletida na superfície límpida do espelho. Olhou para si mesma. Seu corpo tinha as proporções do perfeito equilíbrio e simetria entre as formas. Tirou o vestido de seda, deixando-o cair no chão escorregando por sua pele perfumada.

Nua em frente ao espelho, Kanoe sentia um grande vazio. Nem toda a beleza, nem todo o dinheiro, conforto ou poder pareciam dar sentido ao desproposito da vida.Podia se divertir muito no mundo, mas no fundo o odiava. Ele não lhe dera um sentido, era algo inútil e sem qualquer significado.Tudo era um jogo de dados brancos a base de apostas altíssimas, mas esse jogo estava longe de ser um estímulo: ele era supérfluo e trivial.E Kanoe queria mais, muito mais.Kanoe queria tudo, queria possuir o sentido das coisas.

A marchand estendeu a mão, tocando em sua própria imagem refletida no espelho. Recusava-se a perder o que quer que fosse. Era uma vencedora, e continuaria o sendo. Mesmo que nada fizesse sentido, mesmo que odiasse o mundo ela se recusava a ter fraquezas. Ela não fora feita para ter fraquezas.

Satsuki espiava a cena por uma fresta da porta entreaberta do quarto da marchand. Por um momento a menina se identificou com Kanoe.

Afinal, Satsuki também procurava avidamente por um sentido.

Kakyo entrou no prédio da Sunshine sendo prontamente saudado pelos empregados do primeiro andar da empresa. A Sunshine nunca dormia e era lá que o jovem cientista morava.O prédio era todo espelhado por fora e branco e asséptico por dentro. Era um império da ciência pura, livre da moral ou da ética.Parecia um estranho hospital, tendo um ar extremamente impessoal em todas as suas alas. Kakyo entrou em seu elevador privativo.Carregava consigo o crânio de quartzo transparente maia, presente de Kanoe ao qual ele escolhera. Sua expressão era séria e compenetrada. Kakyo tinha prestado muita atenção nas palavras do louco e sabia exatamente a que "fronteira" aquele lunático se referira.Tinha de conversar com Kanoe o quanto antes.Sabia que a marchand devia ter entendido a mensagem daquele insano tão bem quanto ele.

Kakyo era empata, ou seja, tinha a capacidade de sentir o que as outras pessoas sentiam se quisesse e quando quisesse, ao olhar nos olhos delas. E o que viu nos olhos de Subaru era inédito, pois as pessoas invariavelmente enlouqueciam de vez e se matavam quando expostas a "fronteira". Mas Kakyo avaliou Subaru com seus poderes de empatia assim que o louco falou sobre eles estarem juntos na "fronteira" e o resultado foi surpreendente: Subaru estava na "fronteira" com exatidão "milimétrica". E mesmo assim aquele jornalista não só estava relativamente são, quanto tinha um amor a vida fora do comum.

A pergunta que mais intrigava Kakyo era como. Como o jornalista chegara até a fronteira? No caso de Hiroshi...bem, ele devia ter futricado na Links até achar o que não devia.Kakyo tinha avaliado Hiroshi e sabia que ele não tinha estado de fato NA "fronteira" mas tinha apenas a vislumbrado de leve, bem ao longe. Ninguém que tivesse estado na fronteira efetivamente teria forças para fazer a confusão que o louco fez, pelo menos não tão cedo. Até o advento de Subaru era fato: quem pisava NA fronteira morria, direto.

Fronteira, como tudo no mundo além do mundo, não era um lugar definido. Era um estado de espírito. Era uma condição psíquica, só atingida através de choques muitíssimo profundos, resultantes de um contato fortíssimo com um poder absoluto.

Como esse contato era simplesmente arrasador, a "fronteira" nunca era alcançada em sua plenitude sem destruir até mesmo a alma da pessoa que a isso não tinha acontecido com Subaru era um grande mistério.

Kakyo saiu do elevador assim que ele chegou ao andar mais alto da 60 Sunshine.Era naquele andar que ficavam seus jardins suspensos, sua afamada casa de bonecas e sua casa.O elevador fechou-se atrás do cientista.Ele adentrou seu lindo salão principal, onde costumava dormir e se divertir com suas "obras de arte".

O salão era amplo, com o chão decorado com ricos mosaicos em jade e quartzo de várias cores formando o desenho de borboletas e flores, no teto um lustre de cristal deslumbrante irradiava luz, e havia um divã imenso colocado junto a uma parede, recoberto por um fino mosquiteiro transparente.Do lado oposto ao elevador estava uma porta enorme aberta, que dava para um sempre florido jardim de plantas híbridas e artificialmente geradas, cuja beleza e opulência sobrepujava todas as plantas do mundo. As flores eram de uma delicadeza poética e de colorido delicado. Os aromas que elas exalavam eram melhores dos que os mais caros perfumes. Beija-flores lindíssimos, geneticamente modificados para serem tanto mais belos (verde –azulados com suas longas caudas vermelhas leves como fitas de seda) como mais dóceis que os beija-flores normais voavam de um canto a outro do jardim e do salão.Tudo naquele ambiente o fazia ser um sofisticado e elegante jardim dos prazeres.

Um homem muito feio, completamente destoante da paisagem harmoniosa, vestido em um terno negro, careca, de nariz adunco e olhos pequenos e faiscantes se aproximou do cientista.

--- Senhor Kakyo...-disse o homem respeitosamente, fazendo uma longa reverência ao jovem cientista.

--- Farir...como estão minhas adoráveis e belas bonecas?Cuidou bem delas na minha ausência?- perguntou Kakyo, sem sequer olhar para o rosto do homem subserviente.

--- Sim. Elas estão dormindo agora, meu senhor. As coloquei para dormir como o senhor ordenou. Se o senhor quiser, eu as acordarei...-falou Farir, submisso.

--- Vou pensar...- disse Kakyo se sentando em seu enorme divã branco e colocando o crânio de cristal sob os lençóis de seda.

Farir olhava com fascínio e desejo para Kakyo.O cientista apenas o ignorava.Farir invejava e odiava as bonecas do cientista, por elas serem belas como ele jamais o seria e por algumas delas terem a chance de tocar Kakyo, coisa que ele nunca teria sendo feio do jeito que era.

Kakyo parecia pensativo, distante.Seus olhos cor de mel resplandeciam de profunda tristeza e melancolia. Ele suspirou, desanimado.

--- O que eu puder fazer para agrada-lo senhor...- falou Farir, se curvando para Kakyo mais uma vez.Queria ter a chance de consolar o belo e sempre melancólico cientista que ele tanto desejava.

--- Deixe-me sozinho Farir...- murmurou Kakyo, indo para seus jardins, deixando o empregado para trás.

Em meio à noite, Kakyo respirava os perfumes de suas flores.Não conseguia se lembrar de um tempo em que não tivesse sido melancólico e descrente do mundo. Ou de um tempo em que não tivesse sido um solitário. Frágil como todas as suas criações, Kakyo parecia tão artificial quanto elas. Soltou os cabelos levemente louros, deixando que sua fita branca fosse levada pelo vento. Observou a fita planando sobre o jardim, caindo do próprio prédio da Sunshine. Só havia se sentido realmente vivo uma única vez em sua existência e o fantasma daquele único momento o perseguia impiedosamente, embora estivesse tentando ignora-lo com maestria. Nas regras do jogo entre aqueles que conheciam o mundo além do mundo não eram permitidos deslizes ou fraquezas.Dono de uma crueldade tácita e natural, Kakyo era um excelente jogador, o mais versátil e intuitivo deles. Via as pessoas como seres voláteis e traiçoeiros, indignos de pena, confiança ou qualquer consideração. Não possuía piedade ou as fraquezas da ética.

Passou a língua pelos lábios finos.Abraçou-se, passando os braços por sua própria cintura.Fechou os olhos com força assumindo uma expressão do mais profundo desprezo, como se quisesse matar uma lembrança indesejada.

No frio noturno, seu corpo estremeceu.

--- Nataku...- murmurou o cientista numa voz quase inaudível, até para si mesmo.

Subaru abriu os olhos.Estava numa cama de hospital.Seu corpo doía de forma excruciante. Logo reconheceu o mórbido hospital onde estava. Não compreendia o por que de estar numa cama, cheio de tubos ligando-o a aparelhos, com soro na veia e imobilizado. O quarto era escuro, cheio de sombras criadas pela fraca luz da cidade que se infiltrava pela janela fechada.Não era ele que devia estar ali. Era Hokuto quem devia estar presa naquela cama.Era Hokuto quem estava doente.Subaru tentou se mover na cama, mas não conseguiu devido à dor violenta que sentia. O som dos carros passando na rua era audível.Até o cheiro asséptico do hospital Subaru conseguia sentir.Seus olhos se acostumavam aos poucos com a escuridão, revelando o quarto de hospital aos olhos de Subaru.Ele ouviu sua própria voz infantil ecoar nos corredores do hospital, que conseguia entrever pela fresta da porta entreaberta de seu quarto.

_---Alô...tem alguém aí?- perguntou Subaru assustado_

_---Alô...tem alguém aí?-respondeu somente o eco dos corredores._

Subaru cogitou responder a pergunta, dizer à criança que ele foi um dia que fosse embora dali.Queria dizer ao menininho que se abrisse àquela porta ficaria três anos sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, que teria ataques de pânico violentos até os dez anos e que isso o condenaria a uma infância terrivelmente solitária.Queria dizer ao menino que nunca mais conseguiria ver suas próprias mãos numa paranóia que nem ele ia conseguir explicar a si mesmo e que nunca mais teria bons sonhos. Queria dizer que se ele abrisse aquela porta o que quer que visse naquele quarto tomaria-lhe a capacidade de sentir desejo completamente, tornando-o um ser assexuado, incapaz de ser amado como homem.Queria salvar o menino que fora do homem que se tornara.

Foi quando sentiu a presença.Ela estava ao seu lado e o ar parecia sufoca-lo de tão pesado e estagnado que havia se tornado.

_--- Hokuto-chan...você está acordada?- disse Subaru pela fresta da porta._

Subaru tentou virar o rosto na direção da presença, mas seu corpo não agüentou, acabou por soltar por entre os lábios esquálidos e cerrados um gemido baixo, de dor.

_--- Hokuto-chan?- Subaru chamou, com a voz fraca e tremula. _

Subaru viu sua pequena mão de criança tocar a porta entreaberta. Tentou falar, mas a única coisa que saiu de sua garganta foi sangue, que manchou os lençóis brancos do hospital.Estendeu a mão sobre a cama, procurando o botão que chamaria a enfermeira, desesperado. Uma nova onda de dor tomou seu corpo, tirando-lhe as forças. O vento sibilava. As luzes do corredor piscavam. Tentou estender a mão mais uma vez e novamente não conseguiu. Seu braço parecia ter perdido todo o calor e estava dolorosamente enrijecido. Subaru viu sua mão de criança empurrar a porta fatídica. Era tarde demais. A porta seria aberta.

A porta cedeu para trás de forma lenta, num rangido seco. Subaru perdia seus sentidos de forma gradual enquanto assistia o abrir da porta.Sua visão se tornava turva, sua audição embotada, seu tato entorpecido. Até mesmo o cheiro asséptico do hospital era incapaz de ser captado por seu olfato. Uma onda de dor terrível tomou seu corpo, como se cada um dos seus nervos arrebentasse. Subaru tentou gritar, se contorcendo de forma espasmódica na cama. Porém só sangue saiu de sua boca. Estava sendo sufocado pelo próprio sangue, que lhe subia pela garganta.

Quando o Subaru-criança finalmente viu a presença, o Subaru-adulto apagou, perdendo a consciência dentro de seu próprio sonho.

_--- "Eu estava acordada naquela noite Subaru. Eu senti a presença também. Eu tentei te ajudar, mas não consegui maninho. Eu vi você entrar... -falou a voz infantil de Hokuto"._

E essa foi à última coisa que Subaru ouviu antes de acordar do sonho, com um grito angustiado.

Tokiko foi para o templo logo depois de deixar a galeria de arte. Ela praticamente morava no templo desde criança. Tokiko tinha sido uma das muitas "crianças prodígio" que eram criadas pelo templo desde sua fundação. Hinoto se comprometera a ajudar as crianças com dons especiais que eram temidas e não compreendidas pela sociedade e por isso o templo era também uma escola para paranormais com os mais diversos dons.

Desde pequena Tokiko tinha o dom de ver e conversar com espíritos que, por vários motivos, conseguiam se manter presos ao mundo material pela força de suas vontades e desejos.Sua mãe tinha pânico de seu dom, mas tinha ainda mais medo dos vários dons de sua irmã mais velha Thooru. Elas duas foram deixadas na porta do templo quando Thooru tinha seis anos e Tokiko cinco.Dotada do mesmo dom de Tokiko aliado a uma incomparável telecinésia Thooru logo foi escolhida pelo templo como sua futura sacerdotisa e guardiã, fato que só durou por exíguos três anos, já que Thooru acabou sendo expulsa do templo por um motivo que a própria Tokiko considerava justo.

Tokiko tinha continuado a servir Hinoto, fielmente. Sabia que na luta em que estavam travando contra Eles certas violações tinham de ser feitas em nome de uma vitória.E além do mais tinha uma relação de estreita amizade pessoal com Hinoto, a tendo em alta estima, até mais do que tinha á própria irmã.

Thooru nunca fora sua amiga ou confidente. Tokiko nunca tinha contado com a irmã para coisa alguma.Thooru era dona de uma personalidade forte e naturalmente amargurada, uma pessoa que jamais acatava ordens. Thooru nunca teria sido uma boa sacerdotisa, dado seu temperamento.

--- Senhora Tokiko, a Hinoto-san pediu que a senhora fosse cuidar da boneca desgarrada assim que chegasse.- disse Saiki, um fiel servo do templo que um dia também havia sido uma criança prodígio abandonada.

--- Diga a Hinoto-san que eu vou. Obrigado pelo aviso Saiki. Quem ficou cuidando dela na minha ausência?- perguntou Tokiko, séria.

--- Bem...Keiichi tentou, mas não conseguiu ficar muito tempo na função.Você sabe...Keichii muito sensível a aura das pessoas e acaba por captar os sofrimentos dos outros com isso.Ele é uma grande antena parabólica que recebe o estado de espírito de uma pessoa quando fica muito tempo com ela no mesmo ambiente. Quando ele captou o sofrimento da boneca ele não agüentou.Pediu para ser trocado de função e eu fiquei no lugar dele até agora pouco. Acho que quem está lá agora com a boneca é a Hien.- falou Saiki acompanhando Tokiko até a sala reservada do templo onde estavam mantendo a boneca rejeitada de Kakyo sob total vigilância.Tinham medo que a pobre criatura cometesse suicídio.

Hien, uma serva antiga do templo, era a favor que permitissem que a boneca dispusesse de sua própria vida como desejasse. Porem Hinoto disse que a condição para que permitissem á boneca o suicídio era que primeiro tentassem conversar com ela, convencê-la a viver ou no mínimo a falar o que sabia a respeito de Kakyo e dos planos do cientista.

Tokiko entrou na sala simples onde a boneca estava sendo mantida, seguida de Saiki.Logo ela viu Hien que estava sentada no chão se esforçando em tentar conversar com a infeliz criatura.

--- É meu turno agora Hien. Pode ir dormir.- disse Tokiko a outra serva.Hien se levantou e foi até onde estava Tokiko.

--- Como foi a exposição de Kanoe?- perguntou Hien, que era uma mulher muito bonita e esbelta, de grandes olhos azul piscina e cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo.

--- Um caos. Amanhã vou ter de fazer um senhor relatório pessoal para Hinoto-san.Não vou incomodá-la a essa hora da noite, pois ela deve estar repousando. De qualquer forma acho essencial que Arashi apresente a Hinoto-san a visão dela a respeito dos fatos.Ela é a sacerdotisa e é o dever dela fazer isso.- disse Tokiko, compenetrada.

--- O que aconteceu nessa festa?- perguntou Saiki curioso.

--- Vamos resumir assim: um dos integrantes do grupo da Luz, liderado por Karen Kasumi, enlouqueceu e entrou na festa atirando para todos os lados e falando coisas estranhas sobre o conceito de "fronteira". Tenho motivos para acreditar que por um milagre do Acaso uma pessoa conseguiu atingir a "fronteira" perfeita sem entrar em colapso total.- explicou Tokiko, paciente.

--- Nossa...você está brincando, não está? Uma pessoa NA fronteira...um ser humano capaz de...- disse Hien chocada e pasma.

--- Sim Hien. Um humano capaz de transitar livremente entre os mundos, pois tem um pé em cada lado da fronteira que separa este mundo do outro.Um ser humano que atingiu o estado psicológico intermediário entre nós e Eles, devido ao contato direto com um poder absoluto.- disse Tokiko, bem didática.

Saiki e Hien estavam pasmos.

--- Eles sabem disso?- perguntou Hien, preocupada.

--- Claro que sabem Hien.Eles estavam lá, não estavam?E Karen também sabe.

--- Isso vai ser uma guerra...- falou Hien, pasmada.

--- Sim, vai.Mas somente se minhas suspeitas forem confirmadas - afirmou Tokiko, laconicamente.

Hien e Saiki se retiraram da sala sem falar mais nada. Aquele não era assunto para ser discutido naquele momento.

Tokiko olhou para o ser delicado que ouvia a conversa sem entender nada de seu conteúdo.

Desde que havia chegado ao templo a boneca não tinha falado nada com ninguém e muito menos dado demonstrações abertas e violentas de sua dor emocional. Apenas sua lagrimas silenciosas e continuas junto a suas reações físicas á rejeição que sofrera mostravam o quão arrasada ela estava.

A boneca tinha um porte infantil, cabelo imaculadamente branco e leve cortado curto, olhos verde-dourados, era esbelto e baixo, tendo a aparência de um jovem de quatorze anos.Era pálido e inexpressivo como todas as criações vivas de Kakyo e suas mãos eram especialmente bonitas, com dedos finos e elegantes.Tinha lábios muito femininos e bem desenhados e era andrógino ao extremo, sendo apenas a falta de seios o que fazia deduzir que o mais possível era que fosse um rapaz.Grosso modo, a boneca não era homem ou mulher, pois não possuía sexo algum.

--- Olá. Você está melhor?- perguntou Tokiko, de forma maternal á boneca, sentando-se ao seu lado logo em seguida.

Não houve resposta.

--- Hien me disse que você gosta da lua.Que fica sempre olhando para pela fresta da soji de noite.Quer sair um pouco para vê-la?- perguntou Tokiko, tentando ganhar a confiança da boneca.

A boneca olhou para Tokiko, demonstrando um pouco de interesse em suas feições.

--- Hunn...isso te interessa então? Venha comigo...-disse Tokiko se levantando e abrindo a soji. A boneca se levantou e seguiu Tokiko para os jardins do templo.

Por entre cerejeiras milenares e vastos cedros que se erguiam contra o céu noturno, a boneca olhava o céu limpo e estrelado, onde uma lua crescente pairava, fina como um arco.

Tokiko observava a boneca de perto, atenta a seus movimentos.

A criatura sentou-se no chão coberto de folhas de cedro caídas e se pôs a contemplar a lua, absorta.

--- Por que você gosta tanto da lua?Estou curiosa...- perguntou Tokiko, de forma cuidadosa e serena. Sabia que o melhor método de se ganhar a confiança daquele ser era evitar entrar diretamente no assunto de nome Kakyo.

--- Ela é como eu...- murmurou o ser com uma voz belíssima, carregada de tristeza. Tokiko ficou pasma por ter tido sua pergunta respondida, mas a beleza da voz da criatura a chocara ainda mais. Será que Kakyo também era capaz de criar aquela voz em laboratório? Tokiko sabia que sim. Nada nas criações de Kakyo era mero acaso.Ele planejava tudo, friamente.

--- Como assim? Por que? Não entendi...- perguntou Tokiko, tentando continuar a conversa.

Um momento de silêncio transcorreu entre os dois. Tokiko pensou que sua pergunta não seria respondida.

--- Não sei... papai me dizia que eu era como ela...--- disse a boneca com um sorriso infantil, de quem está perdido numa boa lembrança.

Tokiko ficou arrasada ao ouvir aquilo. "Papai"...era assim, de forma doce e carinhosa, que aquele ser se referia a Kakyo, o cientista leviano e cruel que não se importava com nada, exceto com si mesmo.Tokiko podia ver claramente, estampado no rosto daquele ser delicado, o profundo amor que ele dedicava a seu criador.

--- Mesmo?- perguntou Tokiko, tentando não parecer abalada. Aquela estava sendo uma noite dos infernos. Primeiro a confusão na exposição, depois a conversa com a pobre Satsuki e agora ouvir aquilo.Tokiko pensou que tudo o que faltava para acabar com sua noite era ver Thooru e Yuuto, bem na sua frente.

"Se isso acontecer, juro que peço demissão da vida" - pensou Tokiko, exasperada.

Olhando para a lua, a dor que sentia parecia ceder um pouco, notou a pequena criatura. Ali conseguia se lembrar de casa, de como era feliz em meio os jardins e pássaros, junto das outras várias bonecas e junto de Kakyo.

Desde que abrira os olhos pela primeira vez ela sabia que fora feita apenas para cantar e dançar.A primeira coisa que viu foi o laboratório do subsolo da Sunshine, um lugar cheio de tubos imensos de líquido amniótico onde ficavam as bonecas em processo de fabricação, computadores e cientistas atarefados.Lembrava-se de ter ficado muito confusa com aquele ambiente agitado, e com muito medo também. Como as demais bonecas, ela tinha nascido e também morreria com a aparência que tinha: a de um jovem de quatorze anos. As bonecas nunca cresciam ou envelheciam, porém morriam aos montes, a maioria não por causas naturais. Kakyo se enjoava muito rápido de suas criações e sempre as estava substituindo por outras.

Foi arrastada e levada com descaso até a casa de bonecas por um homem horroroso, que muito a assustou. De olhos arregalados e muda, ela entrou na casa de bonecas, sendo levada de pronto a um enorme quarto. O homem feio resmungava coisas que ela não conseguia entender.Uma mulher, muito bonita, de cabelo longo, branco e expressão sorridente a tomou pela mão.

--- Vista e apronte essa dançarina.- ordenou o feio à mulher sorridente.

A mulher fez uma reverencia ao feioso e se voltou para ela.

--- Você acabou de acordar dos tubos, não é? Você será dançarina. O nosso senhor há de lhe dar um número.- disse a mulher de sorriso leve, porém artificial.

--- Vou ser dançarina...o que é dançarina?- perguntou a criatura, curiosa.

--- É aquela que tem de dançar bonito, para entreter nosso senhor.-explicou a mulher sorridente.

A criaturinha não entendeu nada da explicação.

--- Você tem um numero?- perguntou ela a mulher sorridente, ainda confusa.

--- Sim. Sou 659!- falou a mulher, escolhendo uma bela roupa roxa ao estilo chinês para a criaturinha.

---Hunnn...659...o que você faz aqui? É dançarina como eu?- perguntou a criatura enquanto era vestida pela mulher 659.

--- Não. Eu sou criada de todas as outras que agradam nosso senhor e sirvo bandejas.- disse 659, com o sorriso estático.

--- Por que você fica toda hora com a mesma cara?- perguntou a criatura, incomodada com o sorriso padrão de 659.

A 659 não respondeu.

--- Vamos. O senhor vai dar número para você.- disse a mulher quando terminou de vestir a nova boneca.

Com a roupa chinesa de vários tons de seda roxa, elegantes brincos de ametista nas orelhas e um xale de seda branca nas costas, a criaturinha parecia um delicado bibelô de laca.

A mulher 659 a levou para o belo salão central da casa de bonecas. Lá varias bonecas desempenhavam suas funções: um grupo de cinco belíssimas criaturas tocava música de beleza rara, três dançavam delicadamente e quatro estavam sentadas assistindo a cena. Uma levava e trazia bandejas ricamente ornamentadas, cheias de bebidas e frutas.

No divã branco Kakyo a tudo assistida, com o sorriso melancólico de sempre. Ao seu lado no divã estavam as três mais belas bonecas todas semi-despidas e de ar subserviente.

--- Licença meu senhor, mas essa daqui precisa de número...é nova dançarina.- disse a 659 a Kakyo, com uma reverência. Kakyo desviou seu olhar da dança e olhou para a pequena criaturinha.

--- Bonitinha você, pequena.-elogiou Kakyo com a voz indubitavelmente gentil.

Ela pareceu não ouvir. Kakyo era o ser mais belo que já havia visto. Seu ar era triste e refinado, não forçado e artificial como o das outras "pessoas" que ela tinha conhecido.

--- Quem é você?- perguntou ela á Kakyo.

--- Eu? Sou quem criou você.Eu fiz você pequenina. Fiz todas as que são como você.- disse Kakyo, divertido.A maioria das bonecas tinha perguntas tolas a fazer a ele quando lhe eram apresentadas, coisas como "o que eu faço?", ou "O que é isso aqui?". Kakyo só respondia quando estava de bom humor, o que naquele dia era o caso.

--- Qual é seu número?- perguntou a criaturinha, de forma infantil e ingênua.

--- Meu número? Meu nome é Kakyo.O seu número é...onde foi que eu parei...- respondeu Kakyo divertidíssimo.

--- O senhor parou no número 776, senhor.- disse Farir, o homem feio, ao jovem cientista.

--- Hun. Então você é o número 777!Obrigado pela ajuda Farir.-disse Kakyo com um sorriso.

--- Disponha, meu senhor.- disse Farir com amargor.

--- Por que tenho número e não nome?- perguntou a criaturinha, intrigada.

--- Porque você é uma boneca criada por mim e não possui as qualidades necessárias para ter um nome.- disse Kakyo com uma simplicidade tocante.

--- Ahnn...- murmurou a criaturinha, de forma infantil. Sentiu um estranho calor tomar seu rosto, assim que começou a prestar atenção nos lábios finos de Kakyo. Não sabia qual era o nome daquele queimar suave e agradável, nem da fraqueza deliciosa que lhe tomara as pernas naquele momento.

Tudo o que sabia era que queria continuar ali. Não queria sair de perto de Kakyo.Mesmo tendo medo do tal Farir, mesmo sentindo-se estranha frente aos sorrisos mecânicos daqueles que eram como ela, queria continuar ali, mesmo que em silêncio e sem ser vista.

--- Sua voz é mesmo linda. Acho que me superei desta vez. Você pode cantar algo para mim agora.- falou Kakyo, alheio.

--- Não sei cantar...- disse ela, pensativa.

--- Oh...entendo.Busquem as letras das músicas de que gosto para o aparato genético com o qual lhe dotei, você saberá cantá-las, eu garanto.- disse Kakyo, simpático.

Isso se provou verdade assim que ela pegou as letras de música que lhe foram oferecidas. Ela sabia cantar todas de forma inata e belamente. Postou-se ao lado do divã por horas, cantando. Não parou de olhar para Kakyo em nenhum momento. Estremecia ao vê-lo estirado, alheio e semi-despido no divã.Quando as outras bonecas o tocavam e ele tremia ou suspirava, ela ficava maravilhada.Queria ter a chance de faze-lo estremecer e suspirar daquele jeito um dia.

Porém o tempo passou e ela descobriu que nunca teria essa chance, pois seu corpo não tinha sido moldado para isso. Sua função se limitava a dançar e cantar. Com efeito, ela também começou a reparar algo que as demais bonecas pareciam ignorar: o fato de sempre estarem sumindo bonecas antigas e aparecendo novas. Ela se perguntava para onde teriam ido seres como 659, que tinha desaparecido uma semana depois de sua chegada à casa de bonecas.

As outras bonecas cumpriam suas funções mecanicamente. Ela, no entanto, procurou desenvolver seus dons de canto e dança. Se nunca teria a chance de tocar Kakyo, pelo menos iria faze-lo estremecer com o som de sua voz e faze-lo suspirar com sua delicadeza e suavidade na dança.Iria usar seus meios para tirar o manto triste dos olhos de seu criador. Pois que ela reparou que mesmo quando sorria, Kakyo parecia ter uma coisa o machucando por dentro.

--- Você está muito pensativa...- falou Tokiko á boneca, que estava calada já há algum tempo, observando a lua.

--- Estou em casa agora.- murmurou a criatura, fechando os olhos.

--- Com o seu...pai?- disse Tokiko, triste e um tanto revoltada.

--- Sim.Dançando. Ele adorava me ver dançar e cantar.- murmurou a boneca, alheia, de forma infantil.

--- Imagino que sim. Você parece ser uma excelente dançarina. Uma excelente cantora também.- disse Tokiko, com ar maternal.

A boneca deu um pequeno sorriso para Tokiko, que a retribuiu o sorriso logo em seguida.

--- Vamos para dentro? Está ficando frio aqui fora.- disse Tokiko, prudente.

--- Quando vou poder morrer?- perguntou a boneca com tristeza.

Tokiko não sabia o que responder a criatura.Sentia muita pena daquele ser gentil e frágil. Sentia muita raiva de Kakyo.

--- Não acho que morrer seja uma solução.Tenha um pouco de paciência.Sua vida vai melhorar, você vai ver.- tentou Tokiko dar esperança ao pequeno ser.

A boneca olhou para Tokiko incrédula. Como conseguiria viver sem seu amado pai, sem seu lar, num mundo ao qual não entendia em absoluto? Tudo que ela sabia era sobre a vida entre as paredes da casa de bonecas. Tudo que havia fora daquelas paredes era desconhecido por ela, a chocava e feria.

Tokiko guiou a boneca para dentro da sala aquecida. A criatura voltou a ficar calada e melancólica. Tokiko anotou mentalmente que talvez sair para ver coisas belas estimulasse a boneca a falar mais. Ia fazer um relatório completo disso á Hinoto, tão logo o dia raiasse. Com todos os acontecimentos pelos quais tinha passado naquele dia, Tokiko duvidava que fosse conseguir dormir.A boneca raramente dormia, se rendendo ao sono apenas quando desmaiava. Isso porque ela tinha sonhos muito bons, dos quais detestava acordar.Não dormindo, não tinha sonhos e isso fazia seu peito doer menos.Não sabia dar nome para aquela dor, sabia apenas que era como se estivesse se afogando lentamente. O ar era difícil de respirar, se sentia cada vez mais submergir num lago escuro, sufocante, enlameado.

Tokiko sentou-se ao lado da boneca na sala. Suspirou, exausta.

Fuuma aguardava pacientemente por um erro de Kamui.A manhã nascia e o sol banhava com seus primeiros raios a fachada da enorme mansão. Kamui tentava manter seu orgulho, apesar de seus dedos estarem doendo e um pouco anestesiados de tanto tocar. Fuuma ouvia a música, satisfeito. Foi nesse momento que Kamui errou um acorde, devido a seus dedos anestesiados não conseguirem mais prender as cordas do violino.

--- Você errou um acorde, Kamui. – constatou Fuuma de ótimo humor.

Kamui olhou para o pai de forma altiva. Tentava em vão manter seu orgulho ante a vitória de Fuuma.

--- Eu sei.- disse Kamui tentando parecer tranqüilo.

Kamui foi em direção a Fuuma, tentando parecer calmo. Tinha perdido a aposta tácita que seu pai lhe havia feito. Subentendida no desafio de Fuuma estava àquela aposta que era bem simples e habitual entre eles: "se você errar, usa a caixa medieval". Não era a primeira vez que eles faziam esse jogo de resistência, e como o usual, Kamui perdia. Kamui se perguntava o porque de continuar jogando aquele jogo com Fuuma, se sempre acabava perdendo. A resposta, ele sabia, estava dentro de si mesmo, mas fazia questão de dissimular, para manter seu orgulho próprio.

Fuuma prendeu a mão esguia e frágil de Kamui no mecanismo da caixinha prateada. Kamui estremeceu em expectativa e mordeu o lábio inferior, discretamente. Fuuma mantinha seu sorriso ferino, o olhar mais mordaz do que nunca.

Dotada de uma pequena e discreta manivela lateral, a caixa reluzia sob a luz, evocando um misto de beleza e crueldade.

Fuuma girou lentamente a manivela. Kamui caiu de joelhos no chão em frente ao pai adotivo, trêmulo.

Fuuma riu, sua voz ecoando pela sala de musica, deliciada.

--- Você disse que ia agüentar...- provocou Fuuma, irônico.

Kamui estava pálido. Sabia que Fuuma ainda não havia nem começado.

Fuuma girou de novo a manivela. Kamui sentia seus nervos serem esticados, como fios de seda.Fechou os olhos com força, ofegante.

Fuuma observava a cena profundamente satisfeito.Mais do que nunca ele lembrava um austero e majestoso deus egípcio, sentado com langor em sua cadeira de espaldar alto forrada com veludo vermelho.

--- Que interessante...eu poderia jurar que você não acha essa operação tão desagradável assim, Kamui.-disse Fuuma girando mais uma vez a manivela, irônico.

Kamui soltou um pequeno gemido não só de dor.Sua mão livre estava espalmada contra o chão. O menino suava frio.

Fuuma girou de novo a manivela da caixinha prateada.Kamui gemeu novamente. Aquele jogo estava mais divertido do que o usual. Kamui costumava apenas chorar quando era criança.

--- Parece que realmente passamos pela adolescência, não é?- provocou Fuuma, sarcástico.

Girou de novo a manivela.Kamui já não tinha como sustentar seu orgulho. Sua mão livre segurou com força a perna de Fuuma.

--- E também parece que temos gostos muito estranhos também...- arrematou Fuuma.

Kamui estava muito absorvido pelo que sentia para revidar as alfinetadas de Fuuma ou para corar.Sentiu Fuuma acariciar seu rosto suado. Mais do que nunca Kamui desejava beijá-lo.Kamui sabia o quanto aquilo era doentio. Tinha a pouco criticado o irmão estranho de seu parceiro de trabalho, mas agora via que estava numa situação muito parecida a dele. A vida tinha um enorme senso de humor, daqueles bem negros e irônicos.

Fuuma girou de novo a manivela. Kamui soltou algo entre um grito e um gemido deliciado.

Karen ficou ao lado de Aoki o tempo inteiro no hospital.Aoki tirou as balas alojadas no braço e não ia ter problemas por causa delas, o que para Karen era um alivio. Aliás, Aoki não teria nem de ficar no hospital em observação. Logo depois de atendido ele foi liberado para ir para casa.

--- Eu levo você para casa.- disse Karen, cuidadosa.

Ela se sentia culpada pelo que havia acontecido ao amigo. Aquilo era prova certa de que tinha de se afastar dele para sempre. Nem bem eles haviam se visto de novo e por sua causa ele levava dois tiros no braço. Aoki tinha sido tão corajoso. Karen se orgulhava dele.

--- Tudo bem. Não fique preocupada comigo, ok. Tudo já passou, eu estou vivo...só vou ter de ficar com o braço imobilizado por algum tempo.O pior já foi embora!-falou Aoki confiante.Se aquele incidente servisse para reatar pelo menos a amizade que tinha com Karen, então ele agradeceria ao louco pelos tiros que levara pelo o resto da vida.

Karen sorriu para Aoki melancólica.Talvez fosse hora de tomar atitudes extremas para afasta-lo dela.Talvez tivesse de faze-lo odiá-la. Karen não queria chegar a esse ponto, queria que Aoki a tivesse com carinho em suas memórias.Ela ainda não estava pronta para destruir seus laços com o amigo de forma definitiva. Isso seria doloroso demais para ela.

Mais uma vez aquela luta sem trégua entre aqueles que conheciam o mundo alem do mundo pedia um sacrifício dela. Porém dos sacrifícios que tivera de fazer, romper com Aoki era o pior. Aoki a havia mostrado um mundo simples e alegre, muito diferente daquele no qual ela sempre havia vivido.

Ainda se lembrava de ter ensinado Aoki a dançar, daquela noite em que pela primeira vez Karen entendeu os motivos de sua luta. Ali ela teve a certeza de que valia a pena se sacrificar por pessoas assim, gentis e boas como Aoki, que não tinham noção da injustiça a que estavam submetidos. Que não sabiam que depois de suas vidas, só a escuridão e o sofrimento as aguardava, independente de suas boas ações e gestos de gentileza. Que não existia uma Justiça em vigor no mundo alem do mundo. Que ninguém zelava por eles do outro lado. Que tudo se resumia a jogos de interesse por trás de cada espelho, por trás de cada manifestação do dito "sagrado".

--- Vamos então?- ela perguntou, tomando a mão não ferida de Aoki na sua.

Ainda não queria abrir mão dele. Não queria deixa-lo ir.

--- Claro. Detesto hospitais.- disse Aoki animado.

Eles saíram do hospital de mãos dadas. A noite estava gélida, o vento cortante e forte.

--- Vamos pe...- começou a falar Karen, cordial.

Foi quando Aoki a puxou pela mão, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

--- Vou ser muito claro com você, muito. Não vou deixar você se afastar de mim novamente, ouviu.Não tente fugir de mim, não é justo que você vá assim, sem me dizer ao menos um porque.Vou ligar para você amanhã e se você não me atender vou na porta de sua casa ou apareço lá na escola Clamp e fico lá esperando até ser atendido.E se você não quiser me atender eu derrubo a maldita porta do seu escritório.Não vou perder você. Me recuso a perder você. Não peço mais do que sua amizade. Não peço o que você não pode me dar. Só me permita ver você pelo menos uma vez por semana. Se quiser não fale nada, diga que me acha um chato, que me odeia, o que quiser. Fale que ama outro, que eu sou um atraso de vida.Apenas não desapareça de novo.Não me ignore de novo.- disse Aoki enfático, com uma coragem que nem ele mesmo julgava possuir. Aliás, naquela noite ele estava se surpreendendo consigo mesmo.Nunca pensou que seria capaz de se jogar na frente de uma rajada de balas. Nunca se julgou alguém realmente especial, só um jornalista banal e bem sucedido. Nunca se achou capaz de coisas realmente heróicas.

Karen ficou pasma. Aoki sempre a surpreendia. Mais do que nunca não queria que ele fosse ferido mais uma vez por sua causa. Mais do que nunca queria dizer a ele que o amava, que ele era muito especial para ela. Mas Karen era da mesma natureza que Hinoto e por detrás de seus olhos havia um mar de segredos irreveláveis, que só poderiam vir a destruir seu amado Aoki. Karen decidiu que tinha de pensar em uma forma de se afastar de Aoki definitivamente. Mas naquele momento queria ao menos sair com ele uma última vez, vê-lo de novo uma última vez. Depois iria afastá-lo nem que para isso tivesse de fazer um pacto infame com Yuuto.

--- Vou atender. Pode ficar tranqüilo, Aoki-chan.- disse ela com a voz carinhosa.

--- Me chame de Seichiiro, é meu primeiro nome...se lembra?- disse ele, feliz pela possibilidade de reatar seus laços com Karen.

--- Sim...claro que me lembro, Seichiiro...- disse Karen, aproveitando daquela felicidade de estar junto dele, que Karen sabia ser passageira, efêmera.

Os dois pegaram um táxi e foram para a casa de Aoki. Karen subiu com ele. Como nos velhos tempos, eles ficaram juntos por toda a noite, apenas conversando e rindo juntos, tentando sempre fracassadas incursões ao mundo da culinária e deixando a cozinha de Aoki um caos. Nenhum dos dois sabia cozinhar nada de nada. No chão da cozinha, cobertos de farinha após tentarem em vão fazer um simples bolo, eles riam como crianças. Aoki não se sentia feliz daquele jeito há muito tempo. Karen havia se esquecido completamente de suas duras responsabilidades. Era como voltar a uma infância lúdica, que só conseguiam ter um ao lado do outro. Se o mundo fosse justo, poderiam viver assim para sempre. Poderiam se casar e viver naquela casa. Mas o mundo era tudo, menos justo. E toda aquela alegria acabaria com uma lufada de vento futura.

Subaru parecia estar tendo um pesadelo pior do que os de costume. Seishiro se sentou na cama e observou o rosto suado e torturado do irmão. Sua mão marmórea, pousada sobre o peito de Subaru, deslizou numa pequena carícia. Seishiro se sentou sobre o ventre do irmão, olhando-o com interesse. Desceu a mão por entre o cabelo curto do irmão mais velho. Subaru acordou com um grito, se sentando de súbito na cama e empurrando Seishiro sem querer.Seishiro quase caiu da cama, mas conseguiu evitar isso com elegância felina.

--- Você teve mais um pesadelo.- informou Seishiro, friamente.

Subaru ofegava, pálido. Estava alerta novamente. Tudo o que havia sonhado, tudo o que havia vivido na festa de Kanoe Watari passava rápido em sua mente e ali se organizava.Foi se acalmando, devagar. O louco se matando na sua frente foi a cena da qual ele primeiro se lembrou. Era uma cena horrorosa, mas superável.Afinal, tinha escapado vivo daquela situação, o que era um alívio.O que o louco havia dito fazia sentido apenas de forma vaga na mente de Subaru, e ele estava amplamente disposto a apagar o louco e suas palavras de sua memória de longo prazo.Assim como estava disposto a enterrar de vez em sua mente o sonho que havia tido á pouco.

Foi quando Subaru se lembrou de outra coisa, bem mais palpável e complexa que loucos e pasmo ele se lembrou dos beijos de discutir aquilo com o irmão? Por que diabos Seishiro tinha feito aquilo? Bem...desde quando ele entendia o que se passava na cabeça de Seishiro?Desde nunca.

Seishiro estava ali, do seu lado, e mesmo assim Subaru não conseguia tocar naquele assunto com o irmãozinho. Não queria puni-lo por nada, não queria se afastar dele em nome de nenhuma moral, não queria brigar com ele. Naquele momento, só queria a presença dele por perto, queria abraça-lo, dizer que estava feliz por estar vivo, por poder vê-lo ali, por poder ficar ao seu lado por mais algum tempo.Por mais errado que fosse, queria apenas nunca mais tocar naquele assunto. Mas ao contrario dos sonhos e do louco, que queria esquecer, Subaru não desejava esquecer aqueles beijos nunca. Subaru nunca havia sido beijado antes, nunca havia permitido que ninguém lhe fizesse isso. Subaru ruborizou como um adolescente, ante a mera lembrança dos lábios macios e frios de Seishiro sobre os seus. Agradeceu a escuridão do quarto que escondia seu rubor das vistas de seu irmão, que estava ao seu lado, agora sentado na cama.

--- Você parece bem. Vejo que o choque já passou.- constatou Seishiro indiferente.

--- Estou bem melhor...- murmurou Subaru, envergonhado.

Seishiro notou o tom de voz tímido do irmão.

--- Porque não fala sobre o que o incomoda?Tem medo de que?- perguntou Seishiro, de forma direta.

--- Eu...errr...bem...Prefiro colocar uma pedra sobre esse dia estranho que tivemos.- tentou se articular Subaru.

--- quiser, Subaru-kun.- disse Seishiro alheio.

--- Vamos voltar a dormir então?- perguntou Subaru, ainda encabulado.

O jornalista se deitou novamente na cama, se virando de lado. Seishiro se deitou logo depois.

Subaru estremeceu ao sentir a mão fria do irmão enlaçar sua cintura. Mordeu os lábios de leve, fechou os olhos deliciado. Era a primeira vez que Subaru sentia desejo por alguém. Sentia vontade de abraçar Seishiro, mas não como um irmão mais velho. Mais do que nunca desejava a felicidade para Seishiro. Mais do que nunca ele era para si o mais precioso e especial dos seres. Acariciou de leve a mão fria do irmão, tomando-a na sua mão enluvada.O mero contato com a pele de Seishiro fazia arrepios descerem por sua espinha. Nunca tinha se sentido assim antes. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo envergonhado, maravilhado e culpado por aquele lapso de desejo. Queria murmurar o nome de Seishiro, como se ele fosse um mantra.

Na escuridão, Seishiro ainda jazia desperto. Sentia sua mão ser levemente acariciada pelos dedos mornos e enluvados de Subaru. Aproximou-se mais encostando o rosto contra as costas do irmão. Podia sentir o corpo de Subaru estremecer. Subaru era delicado e feminino até mesmo em suas demonstrações de desejo, isso fazia parte de seu caráter bondoso e gentil.Aquilo agradou muito a Seishiro. Ele não esperava nada diferente vindo de seu frágil irmão mais velho.

Sentiu quando o corpo do irmão estancou e relaxou de súbito. Seishiro ficou satisfeito com aquilo. Sob seu simples contato seu irmão havia conhecido, de forma involuntária, o prazer pela primeira vez.

Subaru deixou lágrimas involuntárias correrem por seu rosto. Aquilo era muito errado. Não podia sentir aquilo, não por Seishiro. Seishiro era uma criança, era um menino, era seu irmão. Porém atingira o auge de seu prazer ali, e só com o toque leve do corpo do irmão contra o seu.Se Seishiro o beijasse de novo, morreria, feliz.Mas não podia se permitir pensar tais coisas. Preferia ser para sempre um ser praticamente assexuado do que pensar coisas doentias a respeito de seu irmão. Amava Seishiro demais para desonra-lo daquela forma, mesmo que só em pensamento. Sentou-se na cama, afastando Seishiro de si.

--- Acho que você já esta muito grandinho para dormir na minha cama, não é?- tentou comentar Subaru de forma descontraída.

--- Mesmo?Ou você esta tentando se afastar de mim por causa de minhas atitudes na festa da exposição?- perguntou Seishiro com simplicidade cortante.

--- Seishiro...eu...- tentou dizer Subaru, triste.

--- Está. Posso ver isso, Subaru-kun. É muito gentil de sua parte agir dessa forma, mas não estou interessado em suas boas intenções.- disse Seishiro com sarcasmo e frieza.

--- Seishiro!- disse Subaru, surpreso e corado.

--- Vou dormir, Subaru-kun.- informou Seishiro, se deitando na cama de novo, indiferente. A mão marmórea pegou a de Subaru, o puxando para perto, num gesto de intimidade que nunca antes Seishiro havia demonstrado.

Subaru se viu deitado de súbito, com Seishiro aninhado em seus braços. Estavam parecendo um casal exausto depois de se perder em carícias.

Seishiro estava imerso em sua insensibilidade habitual.Satisfeito com o calor suave da pele do irmão contra a sua, Seishiro se deixou perder em pensamentos esparsos. Suas opiniões sobre a vida e sobre as pessoas não haviam mudado em absoluto.

Subaru se rendeu a situação. Amava Seishiro. Se sua distancia fosse trazer infelicidade ao irmão, não se distanciaria.Mas também se restringiria a ser o que sempre fora para Seishiro: um zeloso e carinhoso irmão mais velho.Era assim que tinha de ser, apesar de estar encantado por Seishiro de uma forma completamente diferente da de antes.

Até o cheiro suave dos cabelos do irmão o fazia entrever o paraíso. Nunca mais amaria alguém daquela forma. Seria capaz de tudo pela felicidade do irmão. Desejava que Seishiro encontrasse alguém capaz de faze-lo feliz, que se casasse, tivesse família e fosse bem sucedido em seus sonhos e ambições. Sabia que quando isso acontecesse, o perderia para sempre, e que junto com ele iriam embora todas as suas possibilidades de ser feliz.

Mas o que era sua felicidade pessoal? Nada se comparada a de Seishiro. Subaru sabia que desde que abrira aquela porta de hospital, que sua capacidade de ser feliz fora comprometida para sempre. Era alguém quebrado por dentro e nada mudaria isso.

Fuuma viu Kamui desmaiar perante a ele. Sorriu. O menino tinha tido os dedos de ambas as mãos esticados até o limite e tinha uma expressão de dor e deleite. Fuuma pegou o menino no colo e o levou até seu quarto. O quarto de Fuuma era amplo, dotado de uma enorme cama de dossel toda coberta de veludo vermelho e com um cortinado do mesmo material. De um lado, junto a uma parede, repousava um imenso espelho, com moldura dourada de dragões orientais. Do outro, um quadro renascentista original de Sandro Botticielli com motivos pagãos mostrava uma floresta animada por uma festa de deuses e deusas. Fora uma escrivaninha de madeira com uma cadeira bonita e cheia de papeis, não havia mais moveis no quarto. Fuuma gostava de espaços amplos, onde pudesse andar de um lado para o outro pensando, se tivesse vontade.

Fuuma deitou Kamui em sua cama e o cobriu. Sentou-se ao lado do menino adormecido e se inclinou sobre ele, beijando de leve seus lábios, satisfeito. Kamui se revirou durante o sono. Fuuma se levantou da cama e fechou o cortinado vermelho em volta de Kamui, permitindo ao menino que tivesse um sono tranqüilo.

Fuuma saiu de seu quarto no segundo andar da mansão e foi para o térreo. Tinha ouvido Arashi chegar em casa e sabia que a menina devia estar na sala de meditação dela no térreo. Ia ter uma conversinha com ela. Uma conversinha bem direta e decisiva.

Abriu a porta da sala de meditação sem a menor cerimônia. Arashi se voltou para ele logo que ele entrou. A jovem sacerdotisa se levantou, tentando parecer calma.

--- Vou ser direto, senhorita Arashi. Não quero que Kamui veja mais "mulheres parecidas com fantasmas, brancas e etc" dentro de nenhum espelho, fui claro. Diga a sua "chefe" Hinoto que se isso acontecer de novo ela pode esquecer de nosso acordo, pois vou pessoalmente enterrar o templo que ela se esmerou tanto por construir. Kamui me pertence e não quero que ela interfira na vida dele. Me considero alguém bem razoável. Apenas espero que os acordos que faço sejam devidamente cumpridos.- disse Fuuma com a voz carregada de crueldade.

--- Eu não sabia que isso havia acontecido.- disse Arashi secamente.

--- Pois agora já sabe. Sei muito bem que só uma mulher no mundo se encaixa na descrição que Kamui me fez do ser que viu.Você também sabe. Pois então diga a "mulher branca" que se mantenha em seu devido lugar.Eu a aconselho "carinhosamente" não comprar briga comigo. Paciência não é uma de minhas virtudes Arashi.Definitivamente.- disse Fuuma, enfático.

Arashi sabia que Fuuma não era do tipo que ameaçava alguém impunemente. Sabia que ele só avisava uma vez e geralmente cumpria suas ameaças. Ele era forte e poderoso e tinha plena consciência disso.

Arashi estava um tanto surpresa ao ouvir que Hinoto havia tentado contactar seu irmão através dos espelhos. Ela realmente não sabia que isso estava acontecendo. Iria perguntar o por que disso a Hinoto em breve, na reunião que teriam naquela tarde para prestar a senhora do templo um relatório detalhado dos acontecimentos na exposição de Kanoe Watari.

--- Vou dar seu recado a ela. Mais alguma coisa, senhor?- disse Arashi irônica.

--- Não por enquanto.- disse Fuuma olhando para Arashi com profundo desprezo.

Para Fuuma Arashi não passava de uma menininha tola, manipulada por Hinoto. Tê-la como filha era útil para saber do que se passava no templo e para monitorar suas atividades como sacerdotisa.Além disso Fuuma não nutria sentimento algum por Arashi, nem mesmo um simples laivo de carinho paternal.

Arashi sabia que o melhor era não bater de frente com Fuuma. Apenas morava com ele porque essa era a melhor maneira de monitorar as atividades dele. Nunca o considerara um pai. Nunca havia gostado dele, nem mesmo na infância.Iria informar Hinoto daquela conversa, claro. Tinha a impressão de que aquele relatório geral seria um dos mais surpreendentes que o templo já tivera em sua historia. Mil coisas relevantes haviam acontecido naquela exposição, que precisavam ser discutidas e esclarecidas.

Fuuma saiu da sala de meditação sem fechar a porta e saiu de casa, sem olhar para trás. Provavelmente iria para a Links, cuidar de seus negócios. Fuuma era viciado em trabalho e um empresário muito dedicado. Logo, ele devia ir conversar com Kakyo também. Arashi detestava os três: Kakyo, Kanoe e Fuuma.

Kamui acordou no meio da tarde, deitado na cama enorme de seu pai. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que tinha acontecido consigo.Fuuma havia esticado os dedos de suas duas mãos até que ele desmaiasse. Kamui sentia seus dedos latejarem, doloridos. Olhou para suas mãos e as viu mais pálidas do que de costume, com as articulações de tom arroxeado.Mexer com os dedos doía muito.

Kamui se levantou da cama.

A tarde avançava, o sol ia alto.Sorriu. Era uma pena que Fuuma não estivesse mais ali.Kamui se postou frente ao enorme espelho que seu pai tinha no quarto. Se por um lado a casa de Fuuma não era em nada parecida com a de Kanoe em seu excesso de espelhos, por outro também tinha uma quantidade razoável destes objetos espalhados por vários cômodos.

A imagem que o espelho refletia era a de um menino baixo, pálido, de ar adolescente ainda, com olhos azuis de formato um tanto felino. Kamui definitivamente lembrava um gatinho.Não tinha nem de longe o porte de Fuuma, nem a aparência de elegância masculina que o pai adotivo detinha.Suspirou. Nunca seria como Fuuma e isso era fato.

Kamui sentiu um arrepio frio e desagradável lhe descer pela espinha. O ar do quarto pareceu ficar mais denso que o habitual. O menino se virou de costas para o espelho e foi até a janela do quarto, que estava aberta, e a fechou, acreditando que o frio provinha de uma rajada de vento vinda do lado de fora da casa.

Quando se virou de novo para o espelho lentamente, ele a viu lá novamente.

A mulher com ares de fantasma olhava para ele através do espelho, com uma expressão melancólica. Kamui ficou paralisado. Piscou com força. A imagem continuou lá, real, tangível.

Não fosse a dor que sentia nos dedos, Kamui acreditaria estar dormindo, sonhando.

A mulher estendeu o braço na direção de Kamui, como se o chamasse. Ela chorava, lágrimas pesadas escorriam de seus olhos de aparência vazia.

Kamui estava assustado demais para gritar ou correr dali. Estava completamente petrificado de medo.

Uma palavra reverberou na mente de Kamui, como se tivesse sido plantada lá:

"Thooru".

Kamui desmaiou, caindo no chão. A mulher fantasma desapareceu da plácida superfície do espelho.

Junto com o amanhecer as tarefas do templo começavam efetivamente. As crianças prodígio acordavam ao raiar do dia para terem suas várias aulas. Os servos cumpriam suas funções como professores dos mais novos, arrumando o templo e mantendo-o belo e limpo. Os servos mais antigos tratavam das questões administrativas e financeiras do local. Tokiko, que não havia dormido nada, esperava que Arashi chegasse ao templo para irem juntas prestar relatório a Hinoto-san dos acontecimentos do dia passado. A boneca tinha desmaiado de sono naquela manhã. Tokiko se compadecera muito dela, a cobrindo com um bom cobertor e a deixando repousar tranqüila.

--- Bom dia Tokiko-san!- disseram um grupo de "alunos" do templo ao passarem por ela. Ela sorriu para eles.

Se o templo para eles era uma casa e um colégio, Tokiko era vista como uma mãe e como uma diretora rigorosa, mas amável.

--- Bom dia Tokiko-san. A Arashi-san já chegou?- perguntou Saiki, cortês.

--- Bom dia Saiki. Não, a Arashi ainda não chegou.- informou Tokiko, cordial.

--- Você parece exausta.- comentou Saiki.

--- Eu sei. Não dormi nada essa noite. Não consegui. Tanta coisa aconteceu ontem...- disse Tokiko, com ar exausto.

--- Entendo. Eu e Hien fomos autorizados a participar da reunião de relatório geral hoje. Quero ficar a par dos acontecimentos.- disse Saiki, preocupado. Saiki adorava o templo e era de longe um dos mais leais servos dele.

--- Você está certo em querer se informar. Fico feliz com a presença de você e Hien a reunião de muito em vocês dois.- disse Tokiko, cordialmente.

--- Também vão estar na reunião a senhorita Sun, Keichii e Kotori, senhora.- informou Saiki a Tokiko.

--- Sun é a irmã gêmea de Hien e também confio muito nela. Elas são servas muito leais. Também aposto na fidelidade de Keichii, mas não confio em Kotori. Não que ela seja uma má pessoa, ou desleal.Hinoto-san sabe que considero Kotori muito ingênua e um tanto leviana.Não acho que ela tenha ainda a força necessária para suportar os fardos da luta do templo.- disse Tokiko com sinceridade.

--- Gosto de Kotori, acho que ela tem potencial.- disse Saiki, prudente.

--- Eu nunca disse que não gostava dela ou achava que ela não tinha potencial Saiki. Não é a capacidade dela o que eu questiono: é sua maturidade.- disse Tokiko, direta.

--- Entendo...- disse Saiki pensando sobre o assunto.

Arashi chegou no templo um tanto apressada. Tinha saído de casa assim que terminara sua "conversa" com Fuuma. A sacerdotisa também não tinha conseguido dormir nada. Estava ansiosa para fazer o relatório a Hinoto-san.

--- Bom dia Tokiko-san. Bom dia Saiki.- cumprimentou Arashi, ofegante.

--- Bom dia Arashi. Agora que você chegou podemos ir falar com Hinoto-san, não é mesmo.- disse Tokiko gentilmente.

--- Verdade. Tenho novidades de minha parte...- disse Arashi, seguindo Tokiko e Saiki, que passavam por entre os alunos que se dirigiam as suas salas, indo em direção a ala escondida do templo.

--- Eu também Arashi...eu também.- disse Tokiko, exausta.

Tokiko bateu na porta.

--- Quem é que bate?- uma voz feminina falou.

--- Uma que sabe o caminho dos espelhos.- respondeu Tokiko.

A porta se abriu.

--- Bom dia para vocês.Entrem. – disse a voz animada de Sun.

--- Bom dia Sun. Já estão todos aqui?- perguntou Tokiko.

--- Sim. Todos os que vão participar do relatório já estão aqui.Só faltavam vocês.- disse Sun, radiante.

Sun era idêntica a Hien fisicamente, mas tinha uma personalidade extremamente eufórica, o que era o oposto de sua irmã Hien, que era uma mulher séria e compenetrada.

--- Ótimo. Tranque a porta assim que entrarmos. Essa ala do templo está protegida por selos místicos e mandalas de poder, mas na minha opinião prudência nunca é demais.- disse Tokiko, séria.

---Claro Tokiko-san! Pode deixar comigo.- disse Sun, passando a chave na porta assim que os três amigos entraram.

Os quatro seguiram pela ante-sala pequena, com paredes de madeira antiga e enegrecida, e pelo corredor sombrio que se ligava ao fundo da ante-sala, levando até o elevador que era içado por cordas.

Entraram no elevador, que rangeu com o peso excessivo que carregava. Desceram no elevador lentamente, chegando ao subsolo de paredes adornadas com símbolos dourados e cobertas de jade verde e branco. Saíram do elevador e passaram apressados pelo corredor estreito, iluminado por velas perfumadas.

Chegaram á sala enorme, adornada como o corredor e iluminada por muitas lanternas de papel vermelho que tinha ao centro um futon vermelho enorme.

Atrás do futon estava o espelho de cristal com moldura de estilo oriental com figuras de dragões. Sentados em frente ao espelho estavam sentados Kotori, Hien e Keichii.

Os quatro se puseram perante o espelho, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa e indo se sentar junto aos demais.

A superfície plana do espelho tremulou. O ar se tornou mais frio e denso do que o normal. A imagem deles, perfeitamente refletida no espelho, deu lugar a borrões difusos que se desmanchavam lentamente. O espelho pareceu ficar líquido, como se fosse feito de mercúrio.Algumas lanternas de papel se apagaram.

O espelho retomou sua solidez e uma imagem surgiu em sua superfície: a imagem de uma mulher pálida, baixinha, de olhos vazios e acinzentados, cabelos brancos e expressão melancólica.

Aquela era Hinoto.

--- Hinoto-san, viemos apresentar um relatório dos acontecimentos recentes á senhora.- disse Tokiko, respeitosamente.

­­--- Imagino que sim. Prossigam.- disse Hinoto, com a voz tristonha.

--- Bem, resumindo os fatos: Hiroshi, integrante do grupo da Luz liderado por Karen Kasumi invadiu a exposição de Kanoe, enlouquecido. Nossos informantes dizem que ele estava infiltrado na Links como informante de Karen e que provavelmente foi descoberto em suas funções. – resumiu Tokiko, sinteticamente.

--- Acredito que Fuuma tenha o descoberto.Ele é muito perceptivo e foi muito ingênuo de Karen acreditar que conseguiria ter um informante dentro da Links tão facilmente.- disse Arashi, séria.

--- De qualquer forma, Hiroshi vislumbrou a "fronteira". Isso é fato. Ele teve todos os sintomas característicos as pessoas que vislumbram de longe a fronteira: loucura delirante, surtos assassinos, ataques de pânico repentinos, sensibilidade mística potencializada, visões e comportamento maníaco - suicida.- disse Tokiko, firmemente.

--- Ele acabou se suicidando, Hinoto-san.- disse Arashi, tensa.

--- Sim...ele deve ter vislumbrado a fronteira. Deve ter sido forçado a isso por Fuuma. Esse é o tipo de punição que Fuuma gostaria de aplicar. Para ele a morte é uma libertação, não uma punição.Ele costuma punir de formas muito cruéis.- disse Hinoto com sua voz triste.

--- Em outras palavras, esse tipo de atitude é a cara dele.- comentou Hien amargurada.

--- Mas não foi só isso que aconteceu naquela festa, Hinoto-san. Hiroshi, sensibilizado pela fronteira, encontrou alguém que ele disse estar na mesma situação que ele. Não alguém louco, mas uma pessoa sã. – disse Tokiko com cuidado.

--- Essa pessoa é um jornalista que trabalha com meu irmão no Tóquio News.- complementou Arashi.

--- Como assim? Alguém que também vislumbrou a fronteira?- perguntou Hinoto intrigada.

--- Não Hinoto-san. Se essa pessoa tivesse apenas vislumbrado a fronteira Eles teriam detido o maluco e não o deixado falar tanto e destruir tantas coisas da exposição. Eles ficaram ouvindo o louco falar com o jornalista, interessados, o tempo todo.- disse Tokiko, prudente.

--- O que você está insinuando Tokiko?- perguntou Hinoto com seriedade.

--- Estou apenas aventando a possibilidade desse jornalista possuir algo que os interesse, algo que possa ter sido revelado pelo louco. Na minha opinião apenas uma coisa se encaixa nesse perfil, apenas uma coisa poderia interessa-los a ponto deles deixarem a exposição ir pelos ares com toda a calma do mundo. Uma única e derradeira ameaça...- disse Tokiko, séria. Sabia que a hipótese que ia aventar era grave e muito complexa. Sabia que não poderia falar de uma possibilidade como aquela de forma leviana.

--- Qual?- perguntou Kotori, ansiosa.

--- Um ser humano na fronteira. NA fronteira, no limite exato entre os mundos. Um ser humano são e consciente, que tenha conseguido chegar a esse estado, entre nós e Eles, sem grandes danos.- disse Tokiko, firmemente.

--- Bem, mas isso é só uma hipótese que considero pouco provável. Poderíamos, por desencargo de consciência, conversar com o jornalista e ver se essa suposição tem cabimento.- disse Arashi, prudente.

--- Você tem razão Arashi. Vamos investigar o caso primeiro.- concluiu Hinoto, séria.

Tokiko sabia que Hinoto não acreditava nela e que tampouco Arashi lhe dava crédito. Porém tinha Hien ao seu lado. Dona de um sexto sentido infalível, Hien tinha pressentido a verdade em suas afirmações. Hien lhe ajudaria, com certeza.

--- Voltando a outros pontos do relatório. A boneca falou comigo essa noite. Tenho para mim que ver coisas belas, como a lua, estimula a boneca a falar.Porém ela não revelou nada de importante a respeito de Kakyo e manifestou verbalmente seu desejo de morrer.- disse Tokiko, séria.

--- Mantenham ela viva por enquanto. Ela pode mudar de idéia quanto à vida e vamos ajuda-la nisso.- disse Hinoto, conclusiva.

**--- **Não creio que a boneca vá mudar de idéia, senhora Hinoto. E também acho que ela não vai se prestar a nos falar nada que prejudique Kakyo.- disse Hien, séria.

--- Veremos. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo por enquanto.- decidiu Hinoto com prudência.

--- Falei com a secretária de Kanoe, Satsuki Yautouji, durante a festa da exposição.Ela me informou que Kakyo e Kanoe vão conversar a respeito do templo essa segunda feira, às quatro horas da tarde, na Sunshine.Ela disse que vai tentar apurar essa conversa para nós, mas não nos garante nada. A situação dela é muito delicada e difícil. Ela é praticamente uma escrava de Kanoe.- relatou Tokiko, séria.

--- Entendo a posição dela Tokiko. Pobre garota.Não vamos pressiona-la de forma alguma, claro.Apenas torcer para que ela consiga nos passar boas informações em breve.- disse Hinoto, penalizada pela situação da menina.

--- Monou Fuuma lhe mandou uma ameaça, Hinoto-san. Disse que quer que você pare imediatamente de fazer aparições para meu irmão Kamui e que se a senhora não parar ele virá destruir o templo pessoalmente. – disse Arashi, intrigada.

--- Entendo.- suspirou Hinoto, tristonha.

Tokiko e Hien trocaram olhares significativos.

--- Ele mencionou que tinha um acordo com você. Creio que ele está mentindo, pois me nego a acreditar que alguém como a senhora faria um acordo com Fuuma, Kakyo ou Kanoe. Mas fico curiosa a respeito de que a senhora quer tratar com meu irmão, já que ele não foi sequer admitido como membro do templo quando o tentou.– disse Arashi, firmemente.

--- Seu irmão não foi admitido no templo apenas por causa das ameaças de Fuuma. Kamui tem o dom e o potencial Arashi e só não está aqui porque Fuuma não permitiu. Resolvi que é hora de enfrentar Fuuma de frente. O dia do sacrifício da sacerdotisa está se aproximando Arashi. Em breve teremos a chance de selar todos Eles por cem anos.- disse Hinoto com sua voz etérea.

--- Mas não vai ser fácil. Eles vão tentar de tudo para não serem selados. Uma guerra vai começar Arashi. Uma guerra de estratégia, como um jogo de xadrez. – disse Hien, soturna.

--- Hien está certa Arashi. O tempo de sua provação está chegando. Você tem de ser forte Arashi, tem de manter o seu dever para com o templo.- disse Saiki, sério.

--- É hora de começarmos a lutar com Eles face a face, sem mais deixar de pronunciar os nomes que usam, os três nomes que os designam: Kakyo, Fuuma e Kanoe. Em nome do bem da humanidade, eles devem adormecer.- disse Hinoto, séria.

Do lado de fora, Medora estava sentada no chão, as costas encostadas no muro do templo e mascando um chiclete. Ela balançou a cabeça, exasperada.

Ela fez uma bola de chiclete enorme que estourou, sujando seu rosto todo.

--- Cruzes...num é nada disso que vai resolver a nhaca do problema.- comentou ela para o vento, tentando em vão tirar o chiclete que tinha grudado em seus cabelos brancos.

Assim que o sol começou a se refletir na fachada espelhada da 60 Sunshine Kakyo entrou novamente em seu salão bem decorado. Farir já tinha acordado suas belas criações, que desempenhavam cada uma suas funções. As três mais belas bonecas estavam deitadas languidamente no divã, esperando pelo cientista. Kakyo olhou para elas com certo enfado. Farir apareceu se prostrou frente ao cientista.

--- Meu senhor, fui informado que o senhor Yuuto está aqui e quer conversar com o senhor. Ele está em seu escritório, esperando.- informou Farir submisso.

--- Ótimo. Vou até lá. Cuide para que minhas bonecas fiquem bem em minha ausência.- disse Kakyo a Farir, sem se dar ao trabalho de sequer olhar o rosto do empregado.

Kakyo entrou no elevador. Ainda estava com a roupa com a qual fora na festa de Kanoe.Tinha passado a noite em claro, admirando o céu noturno e o jardim, perdido em memórias.

Seu imenso escritório tomava boa parte do penúltimo andar da Sunshine. Era uma sala branca, com uma mesa de vidro transparente e duas cadeiras de espaldar alto, também de vidro, com o assento forrado de veludo branco. Tinha uma ampla janela panorâmica que dava para as ruas de Tóquio. Atrás da mesa de Kakyo repousava um espelho enorme, com moldura dourada decorada com entalhes de dragões orientais.

Yuuto estava sentado numa das cadeiras, descontraído, com um ar calmo e descompromissado.

Vestido com um belo sobretudo azul claro e calça e sapatos sociais da mesma cor, Yuuto era um jovem de vinte anos, alto, louro, com olhos castanho dourados e porte físico elegante , marcadamente masculino. Tudo nele exalava um ar de calma e despreocupação.

Kakyo sorriu para Yuuto ao se sentar em frente a ele, do outro lado da mesa.

---Bom dia. A que devo sua visita, Yuuto? Novidades?- perguntou Kakyo com sua voz etérea.

--- Algumas.Poucas. Hoje o templo organizou uma reunião de relatório, provavelmente a respeito do que aconteceu na festa de Kanoe Watari. Pobre Kanoe...deve ter ficado muito aborrecida com tanta confusão na exposição dela.Eu fiquei sabendo de tudo o que aconteceu.- disse Yuuto simpático, com um ar zen.

--- Você é sempre o mais bem informado dos seres de Tóquio, Yuuto.Então eles se reuniram...você sabe sobre o que eles trataram na reunião?- perguntou Kakyo, simpático.

--- Não ainda...vou dar um jeito de descobrir. Pode ficar tranqüilo. Ah...uma das criações do senhor está sendo mantida em cativeiro no templo.- informou Yuuto tentando se lembrar das informações que julgava serem relevantes para Kakyo.

--- Mesmo? Bom saber.Ela mencionou algo ao meu respeito?- perguntou Kakyo, calmo e interessado.

--- Ate agora ela não deu informações relevantes ao templo, apenas pediu para cometer suicídio. – falou Yuuto com sua calma habitual.

--- Entendo...mais alguma coisa?- perguntou Kakyo,intrigado.

--- Bem... Karen Kasumi não passou a noite em casa. Parece que ela tem um amigo especial e dormiu na casa dele.Achei que saber disso podia ser útil aos planos de vocês. Posso investigar isso mais a fundo se você quiser. – disse Yuuto, alheio.

--- Sim, investigue. Você tem razão, isso com certeza pode ser útil para nós.Mas quero também que você investigue uma outra pessoa. Um jornalista do Tóquio News de nome Subaru Sumeragi. Quero que fique na cola dele Yuuto. Quero que me envie relatórios diários e detalhados sobre a vida desse jovem. Mas não quero que tente fazer pactos com ele ou com ninguém muito próximo a ele.Não quero que você tenha contato direto com ele, pois creio que ele vai sentir que existe algo estranho em você, o que vai dificultar meus planos - ordenou Kakyo com firmeza.

--- Como o senhor quiser. Quando começo?- disse Yuuto solícito, com um sorriso.

--- Hoje, Yuuto. Assim que sair da minha sala. Estou disposto a lhe pagar uma quantia muito mais generosa do que a de costume e a redobrar meus esforços em busca da cura das enfermidades de sua querida Thooru.- disse Kakyo com delicadeza.

--- Pode contar com os meus serviços então. Serei tão eficiente como de costume!- disse Yuuto, sorridente.

--- Eu sei. Você nunca me decepcionou Yuuto.Sempre fez seu trabalho com maestria, ao contrário da maioria dos meus empregados.- disse Kakyo, retribuindo o sorriso.

--- Vou indo então. Apresentarei-lhe novidades assim que as tiver. Até mais, Kakyo-san.- disse Yuuto se levantando da cadeira e estendendo a mão para o jovem cientista.

Kakyo se levantou e apertou a mão de Yuuto, de forma cortês.

--- E Thooru? Como ela vai?- perguntou Kakyo com genuíno interesse.

--- Como sempre. A medicação que o senhor desenvolveu para ela tem ajudado bastante, mas mesmo assim ela tem crises de fraqueza constantes. Tenho de ficar insistindo para ela se cuidar...mas o senhor sabe o quanto ela é teimosa, né?Tenho de ficar de olho nela.- disse Yuuto com o olhar melancólico.

--- Vou ver o que posso fazer por ela Yuuto, em termos de novos remédios e tratamentos. Continue zelando por ela e a mantendo viva.Mande-lhe um abraço.- disse Kakyo, simpático.

--- Pode deixar.Vou dizer que o senhor perguntou por ela. Mando o abraço também.Ela vai ficar feliz em saber que o senhor se preocupa com o estado dela.- disse Yuuto voltando a sua postura zen e leve.

--- Até em breve Yuuto.- falou Kakyo ao ver o jovem sair do escritório.

--- Até. –respondeu Yuuto, fechando a porta.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Gostaria antes de mais nada agradecer Litha-chan ( claro que vai ter Seishiro e Subaru no fic hehehehehe...eu sou fanática por esse casal) Annianka ( poxa...não posso te contar quem Eles são...senão fic perde a graça) e Bella Lestrange ( amiga de todas as horas) pelas reviews carinhosas, pelo estímulo e pela força.

Arigato Gosaima!

Kisses and lots of joy!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – The Normal Ways?**

Yuuto saiu para a rua. No meio da multidão de Tóquio, ele era apenas um pequeno ponto.Pensou a respeito das pessoas que passavam por ele, gente simplória, que não fazia idéia que o mundo fervia numa guerra secreta, que estava pronta para chegar ao seu ápice dentro de pouco tempo. O dia do sacrifício da sacerdotisa do templo dos Dragões Celestes estava se aproximando. Uns fariam de tudo para garantir que ele fosse feito. Outros iam lutar para que ele não ocorresse.

Yuuto era indiferente a essa questão.Uma vez sabendo que no fim não adiantaria nada lutar contra a escuridão e que não era sequer vantajoso tentar se unir a ela, Yuuto tinha em mente apenas interesses bem simples. No caso, queria curar e cuidar de Thooru. Se tivesse de servir Kakyo para garantir a saúde de Thooru, o serviria. Se tivesse de servir Hinoto pelo mesmo motivo, também a seguiria. Ele não se importava em nada com aquela luta neurótica entre aqueles que conheciam o mundo além do mundo.

Era uma pessoa calma, zen e descontraída.Não era uma má pessoa e não tinha inimigos pessoais.Apenas fazia seu trabalho com perfeição. Quando era bem pequeno, sua mãe, uma descendente de japoneses pobre que tinha ido tentar a sorte em Tóquio, o tinha dado a uma mulher estranha que usava a alcunha de Madame e que morava no subúrbio mais sujo e sinistro da cidade.

Ele devia ter uns cinco anos e sua mãe, que havia se tornado uma prostituta viciada em heroína, estava vendendo até a alma por drogas. Provavelmente, Yuuto pensava, ela tinha o vendido por uma boa "picada na veia".Naquela época Yuuto não tinha sequer a consciência de seus poderes paranormais.Era uma criança "normal".

Madame, como não podia deixar de ser, o fez trabalhar como empregado em sua casa de prostituição suja e de péssima fama. Yuuto naquela idade já conhecia bem o inferno na terra com os espancamentos que levava de sua mãe drogada, com a fome e o frio, com o duro dia a dia daqueles que moram nas ruas.Mas ainda não tinha conhecido o estupro, coisa a que foi apresentado na casa de Madame.Foi por causa disso que Yuuto manifestou e descobriu seus poderes.

Depois de ser violado por um dos freqüentadores da casa de Madame, Yuuto, já com sete anos, estava consumido pela raiva. O estuprador disse a Madame, bem humorado, que desejava beber até cair. A Madame deu um copo com tequila ao homem, animada. Mas quanto mais o homem bebia, mais o copo parecia estar cheio. Yuuto reparou aquilo, estupefato. O homem bebia sem perceber, irritado por causa daquele copo que parecia não esvaziar nunca. Quanto mais o homem bebia, mais o copo se enchia. E quanto mais o copo se enchia, mais o homem tentava bebê-lo.O homem bebeu até desmaiar. Madame o jogou na sarjeta, com enfado. Não tinha paciência pra cliente bêbado.O homem morreu na sarjeta, de coma alcoólico, naquela noite.Assim que Yuuto ficou consciente de seus poderes e fugiu da casa de Madame. Foi ganhar a vida nas ruas, usando de seu dom para sobreviver.

Foi nas ruas, no inverno daquele mesmo ano, que ele conheceu Thooru. A mulher devia ter uns vinte a poucos anos e apesar da aparência cansada e maltrapilha era muito bonita.Era tão bonita que Yuuto corou ao vê-la pela primeira vez e, tímido, ofereceu a ela um pão que levava consigo. Thooru tinha os cabelos mesclados de branco e preto e um ar doente. Ela recusou o pão.

--- Não gaste sua preciosa comida com alguém que vai morrer em breve, meu jovem.- disse ela, com extrema gentileza.

Yuuto logo viu que a moça não parecia ter nascido nas ruas. Ela tinha o ar altivo de alguém que havia estudado e conhecido uma vida melhor do que aquela.A moça tirou o xale que usava e que era a única coisa que a protegia do frio e deu para Yuuto.

--- Para que você não sinta frio. Ele será mais útil sendo seu.- ela disse, com ar cansado.

Yuuto ficou encantado com a gentileza daquela moça. Nunca ninguém havia sido gentil com ele daquela forma tão gratuita.

--- Podemos dividi-lo moça. Meu nome é Yuuto. E o seu?- perguntou Yuuto se sentando ao lado dela no chão do beco sujo de subúrbio onde estavam.

--- Eu me chamo Thooru.- ela murmurou exausta.Yuuto dividiu com ela o xale.Para melhor se protegerem do frio, Thooru o abraçou de forma delicada. Mais corado que um pimentão, Yuuto pela primeira vez na vida se sentiu protegido.

Desde aquele dia eles ficaram sempre juntos.Yuuto fez de tudo para ajudar Thooru. Usou de seu dom de varias maneiras, até ser recrutado pelo templo. Disse ao templo que o serviria por uma certa quantia mensal e Hinoto concordou em pagá-lo.Yuuto pôde então alugar um pequeno apartamento para si e para Thooru viverem juntos. Ele trazia flores para ela todos os dias, cuidava de suas enfermidades, tentava animá-la. Ela era uma pessoa de gênio difícil, mas sempre era carinhosa com Yuuto.

Paralelamente o menino servia o templo com afinco, sendo um orgulho para Hinoto.

Isso até ele descobrir que fora Hinoto quem jogara Thooru na sarjeta.

Desde que era pequeno ele ouvia Thooru falar sobre planejar vingança contra o que ela chamava de seus inimigos, que a tinham jogado na rua e traído sua confiança. Só bem mais tarde ele descobriu que esses inimigos que sua querida amaldiçoava todos os dias eram as pessoas do templo ao qual ele servia.

Quando Thooru descobriu que ele servia o templo que ela odiava, brigou com ele e ameaçou deixa-lo. Ouvir Thooru chamá-lo de traidor fora uma experiência que Yuuto considerou pior que o estupro. Thooru fora para ele sua mãe, irmã, única amiga e amada.Ela era sua família, apesar de nunca tê-lo considerado como tal. Thooru o tinha como amigo a principio e agora o tinha também como amante, mas não mais do que isso.

Considerado um traidor pelo templo por ter auxiliado Thooru, que era uma sacerdotisa pária e expulsa de suas funções, a sobreviver, Yuuto foi expulso do templo por Hinoto. Depois de ter rompido com o templo ele passou a trabalhar para Kakyo, auxiliando Thooru na vingança pessoal que ela queria infligir a Hinoto e seus asseclas.

Yuuto pegou um táxi para ir para casa. Graças ao seu dom, Yuuto tinha angariado inúmeros informantes nos mais variados locais. Ia contatar aqueles que melhor pudessem cumprir as funções que lhe foram delegadas assim que chegasse em casa.Muitas vezes Yuuto concedia pequenos desejos em troca de fidelidade a sua pessoa e de informações. Como os desejos eram concedidos via um "contrato místico" era impossível a alguém quebrar ou burlar esse contrato. Uma vez concedido um desejo, Yuuto recebia de forma perfeita seu pagamento. Isso fazia parte de seu poder.

Dentro do táxi, Yuuto admirava a primavera.As cerejeiras floridas se estendiam belamente contra o céu claro. Logo chegaria o Hanami, ápice da floração das cerejeiras.Iria passar o feriado ao lado de Thooru, claro. Estava tentando recuperar a confiança da amada. Se por um lado ela não o havia deixado, de outro, também havia se tornado mais fria para com ele desde que brigaram por causa do templo.

--- Daqui a pouco é hora do chá matinal.- disse Yuuto para si mesmo, olhando seu relógio de pulso.Ele adorava chá.

E, mais do que tudo, adorava tomar chá na companhia de Thooru.

Subaru acordou sozinho na cama.Já era uma hora da tarde e Seishiro já tinha se levantado a algum tempo.O jornalista conseguia escutar o barulho do irmão mexendo na cozinha. Subaru levou a mão a testa...estava com uma terrível enxaqueca.Queria dormir de novo, apagar todo o dia e noite passados de sua vida com uma grande borracha.O pior era saber que tinha de ir trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Bom, pelo menos a matéria da revista Tóquio News seria exclusiva. Afinal, ele fora o único jornalista presente na festa a ser efetivamente ameaçado de morte pelo doido e a ver o suicídio em primeira mão, de pertinho. Ao pensar isso, Subaru ficou muito exasperado.

Pensou em ligar para Kamui e perguntar ao garoto se ele estava bem. Decidiu que faria isso mais tarde, depois de descansar mais um pouco.Tinha de ligar para Aoki também. Tinha sido Aoki quem levara os tiros? Ou tinha sido Karen? Subaru não se lembrava muito bem de quem fora o baleado.Decidiu que ligaria para os dois mais tarde.A vida continuava. O jeito era retornar a normalidade.

Subaru fez um grande esforço para não pensar em Seishiro e no que tinha acontecido entre eles. Decidiu que aquilo era assunto morto.Que iria ignorar aqueles fatos como se eles nunca houvessem acontecido.A vida ia voltar ao normal, nem que para isso ele tivesse de mentir para si mesmo. Subaru era mestre em fazer isso. Tinha até mesmo engolido a desculpa barata de seu psicólogo para seu colapso de infância. Ver a morte de alguém pode ser sim, traumatizante, mas nem tanto assim para alguém entrar em colapso, quase morrer também, parar de falar, ter ataques de pânico e um sem número de seqüelas incompreensíveis.

Subaru parou de pensar sobre isso. Ia acabar pensando coisas nada animadoras. O cheiro de Seishiro estava impregnado em sua pele, tornando quase impossível não pensar no menino.Subaru suspirou. Ele se perguntava o por que de sua vida ser tão difícil, tão complicada.

Subaru se levantou da cama e foi direto para o banheiro, tomar um bom banho.

Suas roupas de baixo sujas o encheram de vergonha e culpa.Jogou-as no lixo, sem nem olhar direito para elas. Por via das dúvidas, jogou o pijama todo no lixo também.

Assim que entrou na ducha de água fria, Subaru se recostou na parede e se deixou escorregar até o chão. Começou a chorar. Tinha vontade de gritar. Olhou para o ridículo que era,ele debaixo do chuveiro ainda usando luvas. Soluçava. Sendo encoberto pelo som da água caindo, ele se permitiu chorar alto. Tinha de extravasar sua dor, sua frustração e sua vergonha. Sentia-se a menor das criaturas, a mais tola e suja delas.

Na cozinha, Seishiro ouvia os sons vindos do banheiro. Mesmo com o cair da água e a porta trancada, Seishiro era capaz de ouvir alguns dos soluços do irmão. Como Subaru era tolo e gentil a ponto de se culpar por ações que não pertenciam a ele! Seishiro faria questão de dizer isso ao irmão assim que ele saísse do banho, claro.

O barulho de água cessou. Depois de algum tempo Subaru surgiu na sala, que era anexa a cozinha, vestido com roupas casuais e descalço.

--- Bom dia Sei-chan.- disse Subaru, gentil.

--- Bom dia. Não me agrada vê-lo assumir minhas atitudes. Essa postura é muito tola.- disse Seishiro com frieza e de forma direta e rascante, sem sequer se virar para o irmão, continuando a cozinhar tranqüilamente.

Subaru, ao ouvir aquilo, sentiu como se levasse um soco direto no estômago. Sentou-se no sofá, exausto do mundo.Já devia ter se habituado com o jeito direto e seco do irmão e com o fato de que nunca conseguia esconder nada dele. Subaru não sabia o que responder para o irmão, se devia ou não dizer alguma coisa naquele momento.

--- Como você consegue ser tão calmo?- perguntou Subaru realmente intrigado. Seishiro não parecia ter remorsos de nada ou sofrer do mais simples laivo de culpa.

Pelo contrário, ele estava tão impassível como sempre.

--- Não sei. Apenas não tenho o costume de me arrepender do que faço.- disse Seishiro, ainda absorto no ato de cozinhar.

--- Aiii. Vida difícil!- disse Subaru num desabafo.

--- Fome?- perguntou Seishiro, alheio.

--- Sim. O que você esta fazendo?- perguntou Subaru, curioso.

--- Sushi. E arroz.- disse Seishiro, direto.

--- Você é muito independente. Duvido que outros meninos de sua idade saibam cozinhar!- elogiou Subaru de forma inocente.

Seishiro considerou a falta de malicia em Subaru graciosa.Mesmo em seus momentos de êxtase, Subaru exalava inocência.

Subaru sorriu consigo mesmo. A vida parecia estar voltando lentamente ao normal. Não teria de se afastar de Seishiro. Tudo voltaria a ser como sempre havia sido antes.

--- Obrigado pelo elogio. – disse Seishiro com sua frieza típica.

Subaru passou toda aquela tarde ao lado de Seishiro. Tentou dizer a si mesmo que o relacionamento entre eles dois permanecia o mesmo. Porém isso era uma grande mentira. Muitas coisas haviam mudado na noite passada.Seishiro percebeu de pronto a mudança que ele mesmo criara. Calmo e impassível ele permitiu a Subaru que enganasse a si mesmo.

Arashi foi para casa logo depois da conturbada reunião no templo. A proximidade da data de sua provação a deixava extremamente tensa.O sacrifício do templo não era algo fácil de se fazer ou indolor. Muito pelo contrario, ele tinha data e hora marcados pelas conjunções de estrelas e era muito violento. A sacerdotisa era amarrada numa pira e morria em meio ao fogo, o que era sem dúvida uma morte horrível de se ter. Arashi era corajosa, mas mesmo assim não conseguia evitar ficar nervosa com a perspectiva de morrer assim em breve.

Assim que abriu a porta da mansão captou algo de diferente no ar. Não tinha visto seu irmão Kamui durante o dia todo...e algo a dizia que ele não estava muito bem. Arashi pegou seu celular e ligou para o do irmão. Ouviu o toque do celular de Kamui ressoar na sala de música, num sinal obvio de que o irmão estava em casa.Resolveu procura-lo pela mansão. O primeiro lugar foi ate a sala de musica, mas não encontrou Kamui lá. Pacientemente ela procurou pelo irmão cada um dos cômodos da casa, até que restasse apenas uma opção a tomar: ir ao quarto de certo receio ela adentrou o quarto do pai adotivo.Sabia que Fuuma odiaria vê-la dentro de seu quarto.

Ela viu Kamui desmaiado no chão e prontamente correu até onde o irmão estava sentando-se ao lado dele.

--- Kamui!Kamui!Acorda!- disse ela com firmeza, sacolejando um pouco o menino.

Kamui deu um gemido de dor, ainda desacordado.

--- KAMUI!ACORDAA!- enfatizou Arashi, irritada, sacolejando o menino com ainda mais força. Apesar de sua atitude brusca, Arashi estava genuinamente preocupada com seu irmãozinho. Ela gostava de Kamui e não queria que nada de mal acontecesse ao garoto.

Kamui acordou lentamente, ainda um pouco zonzo. Sentia as costas doerem...afinal ele tinha caído no chão com bastante força.

--- Arashi...- murmurou Kamui com a voz incerta e pastosa. Sua cabeça girava e ele se sentia levemente enjoado.

--- Sim, sou eu, Arashi.Você esta bem? O que aconteceu com você pirralho? Passou mal?- perguntou Arashi preocupada.

--- Sempre me chamando de pirralho, né?- murmurou Kamui, ainda com a voz pastosa, mas se sentindo feliz e aliviado de estar ao lado da irmã.

Arashi sorriu.

--- Me ajuda a sair daqui, mana...- pediu Kamui, zonzo. Se tivesse forças, já estaria correndo para bem longe daquele quarto.

--- Claro. Mas depois quero saber direitinho o que aconteceu com você!E com detalhes.- disse Arashi ajudando o irmão a se levantar e a andar para fora do quarto se apoiando nela.

Arashi levou Kamui até o quarto dela, que era bem menos amplo do que o de Fuuma e também bem mais sóbrio e vazio. Nele só havia a cama estreita e simples de madeira, o armário exíguo e uma mesinha de cabeceira curvada pelo peso de alguns livros que sobre ela repousavam.O único toque de vaidade do quarto eram as lindas cortinas de seda branca que cobriam as duas janelas cuja vista dava para o jardim verdejante.

Arashi ajudou Kamui a se sentar na cama. Kamui se sentia melhor do lado de Arashi.Apesar do relacionamento dos dois se dar na base da implicância mútua, eles se gostavam e confiavam um no outro.

--- Você está melhor agora?- perguntou Arashi ao irmão, séria.

--- Sim...obrigado.-disse Kamui, se sentindo gradativamente melhor.

--- Consegue me contar o que aconteceu com você agora?- perguntou Arashi, ainda séria.

--- Sim.Eu...eu vi uma mulher no espelho.Eu já tinha visto ela num espelho do elevador do Tóquio News, mas só de relance, rápido. Dessa vez não foi rápido. Eu vi ela, mesmo. E ela falou uma coisa comigo...aiii, devo estar parecendo um maluco, não é? Pode rir de mim se quiser.- disse Kamui, tentando expor sua história de forma menos confusa.

--- Não vou rir de você.Acredito que você realmente viu algo nos era essa mulher? O que ela te disse?- perguntou Arashi, intrigada.

--- Ela era muito branca, de olhos vazios e cabelo branco muito longo...vestia uma espécie de túnica branca, parecida com aquelas dos onmyoujis.Ela me disse só uma palavra...um nome...Thooru.- disse Kamui tentando organizar suas idéias para melhor apresenta-las a irmã.

Arashi compreendeu que a mulher que Kamui havia visto era Hinoto. Mas não conseguia compreender porque Hinoto aparecido para Kamui apenas para falar com ele o nome da antiga sacerdotisa do templo.

Arashi sabia muito pouca coisa a respeito de Thooru, dos motivos pelos quais ela havia sido expulsa do templo e condenada a vagar nas ruas.Sabia que Thooru fora uma mulher poderosa e que não ficara nem três anos no cargo sacerdotal. Arashi se tornara aprendiz dois anos depois da expulsão de Thooru e nunca chegou a sequer ver sua infeliz antecessora.Um ano depois de escalada como aprendiz Arashi se tornou sacerdotisa, graças a sua dedicação incondicional a seus deveres e a suas habilidades natas em purificação de pessoas e ambientes.

Arashi não sabia se contava ou não ao irmão que conhecia a mulher do espelho e que já ouvira falar da tal Thooru.Pela primeira vez em anos de leal servidão, Arashi sentia que havia algo de estranho no templo.Primeiro, Fuuma,o inimigo declarado mais agressivo e impiedoso do templo dizia abertamente ter um acordo com Hinoto, depois Hinoto aparecia para Kamui e lhe sussurrava o nome da ex-sacerdotisa proscrita, Thooru.Talvez fosse o caso de começar a investigar essa história, em sigilo.Sabia que para esse tipo de investigação não poderia contar com Tokiko, ou com qualquer um que servisse ao templo.Só havia uma pessoa com quem ela podia contar: Sorata.

---Olha Kamui...não tenha medo. Eu tenho meios de checar o que está acontecendo com você e vou usá-los, em mim. Vou descobrir o que está por trás do que aconteceu com você. Apenas tenha em mente o fato de que eu sei que você está falando a verdade.- disse Arashi muito séria, olhando nos olhos do irmão.

--- Tudo bem...tem mais uma coisa...que eu fiquei de falar com você a alguns dias atrás.É sobre a secretária de Kanoe. Ela passou um bilhete para mim e para o Subaru, o jornalista com quem eu trabalho. Nos acabamos achando que ela está presa de alguma forma...- disse Kamui, bem mais calmo. Ele confiava na irmã e estava feliz por ela ter acreditado em sua palavra.

--- Realmente ela está presa, porém não de forma muito convencional. A situação dela é muitíssimo delicada e eu aconselho você a não se envolver nisso, até mesmo pelo bem dela.Vou tentar ajudá-la no que eu puder. Prometo.- disse Arashi, enfática.

--- Vou lhe dar o bilhete dela.- disse Kamui, com a voz mais firme.

--- Ótimo.Tem mais uma coisa que quero falar com você.É sobre o seu amigo, senhor Sumeragi.Diga a ele que fique atento, muito atento.E que não faça pactos com ninguém, em troca de nada.Não posso te explicar o porque do meu aviso agora, mas confie em mim. Acho que ele corre perigo.- disse Arashi séria.

--- Por que? Isso tem ligação com o louco da exposição? Com o que o louco ficou falando com ele?- perguntou Kamui pasmo.

--- Sim Kamui, tem.- confirmou Arashi.

--- Você promete que vai me explicar o motivo de todos esses avisos assim que puder?- perguntou Kamui, prudente.

--- em mim pirralho!Alguma vez eu já menti pra você? Já te dei avisos só pra te assustar e que não procediam?- disse Arashi, irritada.

--- Não, você nunca mentiu pra mim ou me enrolou.Vou confiar em você...- disse Kamui, pensativo.

--- Maravilha! Um problema a menos.Preciso fazer umas ligações agora e sair.Você vem comigo?- perguntou Arashi, não querendo deixar o irmão sozinho.

--- Vou sim. Não quero ficar sozinho...- disse Kamui, que apesar de tentar parecer mais seguro de si, ainda estava com medo ficar só e ver alguma coisa estranha.

Arashi ligou para a escola Clamp e pediu para falar com Sorata, com urgência.

Sorata estava sentado em seu pequeno escritório, cuidando da papelada administrativa do colégio.Sua mesa exígua estava atulhada de papéis e extratos bancários, que ele olhava com atenção antes de dar seu parecer sobre eles num relatório que, pelo jeito, ficaria imenso.Detestava trabalhar com números, mas fazia sua tarefa, mesmo que entediado.Afinal, aqueles eram os "ossos do ofício".

Karen tinha chegado atrasada na escola naquela manhã, muito sorridente.Sorata chegou a implicar um pouco com ela, por causa da alegria que ela esbanjava.Agora ela estava trancada no gabinete que a pertencia fazendo trabalhos de fim-de-semana e preparando os ajustes para a viagem de Hanami da escola Clamp.Sorata conseguia ouvir a diretora cantarolar dentro da sala dela, que ficava ao lado da sua.Sorriu. Era bom ver Karen feliz. Ela era uma ótima pessoa e Sorata a admirava muito.

A diferença entre Karen e Hinoto era brutal. Apesar das duas terem a mesma natureza, Karen era alegre, despretensiosa e afetiva, enquanto Hinoto era pomposa, séria e tristonha.Sorata se lembrou que o maior choque dele ao deixar o templo em prol do grupo de Karen foi dar de cara com sua nova chefe. Ele tinha esperado se encontrar com mais uma criatura triste e etérea e acabara por se encontrar com uma bem-humorada mulher de negócios.Não é preciso nem dizer que, devido a os dois serem pessoas de personalidade expansiva e descontraída, eles se deram muito bem. Tornaram-se grandes amigos. Confiavam muito um no outro, tanto que Sorata havia se tornado o braço direito de Karen no grupo da Luz e também seu amigo confidente.

O telefone sobre a mesa de Sorata tocou. Ele atendeu ao telefone, esperando ouvir do outro lado da linha a voz da mãe de algum aluno reclamando de algo da escola.Tomou um susto quando ouviu a voz firme e imperativa de Arashi.

--- Alô, Sorata. Quando podemos nos encontrar?Preciso falar com você o mais rápido o possível.- disse Arashi com sua seriedade habitual.

--- Arashi?O que aconteceu? Você está bem?- perguntou Sorata preocupado. Para aquela cabeça-dura relevar as diferenças que tinha com ele a ponto de pedir ajuda era porque algo muito grave tinha acontecido.

--- Estou Sorata. Pode ficar calmo, nada aconteceu, não comigo.Não posso te falar nada pelo telefone.Quando podemos nos encontrar?- disse Arashi, com a voz impositiva.

--- Venha na escola Clamp, agora. Eu dou um jeito de conversar com você.- disse Sorata mandando o trabalho para o inferno.Precisava saber o que estava aguniando Arashi.

--- Ok. Vou até aí. Me espere que já estou indo.- disse ela, desligando o telefone em seguida.

Sorata não conseguiu ficar em paz. Andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala.No íntimo, tinha esperanças de ouvir de Arashi um pedido para ingressar no grupo da Luz e deixar o templo, mas sabia que isso era quase impossivel vindo da leal sacerdotisa.

O tempo parecia demorar a passar. A sacerdotisa parecia não chegar nunca.

Só quando Sorata viu pela janela de sua sala o BMW prateado que costumava levar os filhos do senhor Monou parar em frente aos portões da escola Clamp que ele conseguiu relaxar.

Trancado dentro da sala onde era mantida cativa a boneca tentava se entreter com lembranças. O fato de estarem sempre perguntando sobre Kakyo fazia com que ela não gostasse da maioria das pessoas do templo e não confiasse nelas.A boneca não era tola. Não daria a ninguém informações que pudessem ser de auxilio aos inimigos de seu amado pai.

Lembrava-se da vasta biblioteca de seu criador, onde ela procurara se instruir, para ser uma companhia cada vez mais culta e agradável.Ela sabia ler de forma nata, sendo essa habilidade concedida por seu criador em sua fabricação, para que pudesse ler as letras de música que teria de cantar para entreter seu senhor. Passava horas lendo, de tudo, de história mundial á física quântica.Podia não ter muita experiência de vida frente ao mundo, mas tinha um amplo conhecimento da teoria de vida. Sabia que inimigos muitas vezes manipulavam as pessoas próximas das que queriam destruir as fazendo dizer coisas úteis aos seus propósitos. Jamais se perdoaria se Kakyo fosse atingido de alguma forma por sua causa. Então preferia ficar calada com sua tristeza.

Lembrou-se do salão de chão ornamentado, onde costumava dançar.Suspirou.Sentia falta de música em sua vida.Deixou-se então refugiar no reino onírico das memórias.

Estava dentro da biblioteca e segurava um livro de poesias, deitada num sofá e entediada em sempre dançar ao som mesma música etérea.Sabia que convencer uma das outras bonecas numeradas a variar o repertório musical era missão impossível, o que a deixava exasperada.

Como Kakyo estava fora a trabalho, a boneca estava folgada.Tinha conseguido despistar Farir e ir para a biblioteca, que era o lugar que ela mais gostava em seu pequeno mundinho artificial. As demais bonecas estavam em seus quartos, confusas com a falta de alguém que lhes desse ordens.Sempre que Kakyo saia, Farir descontava sua frustração nas bonecas, maltratando-as.Porém as bonecas não reclamavam ou fugiam.Ela era a única que procurava ficar distante de Farir.

Queria ter uma idéia que tornasse o espetáculo de dança mais divertido e interessante para Kakyo, mesmo porque seu criador andava muito deprimido. Ver Kakyo triste a ponto de não conseguir sequer se distrair ao lado de suas companheiras de cama era deprimente. A dias ela não via Kakyo sequer suspirar num contentamento passageiro e isso a preocupava.Tinha, infelizmente, toda a estrutura da casa de bonecas operando contra seu intento de alegrar Kakyo. Fazia quase um ano que estava ali e já sabia que as bonecas seguiam uma rotina muito mecanizada, cheia de reações e sorrisos padronizados.

Foi só então que, ao ver o ondular de uma das longas cortinas brancas de seda das janelas da biblioteca, ela teve uma idéia um tanto diferente. Em seu quarto haviam cortinas iguais e ela tirou uma delas da janela e cortou numa longa tira.Foi ver onde Farir estava e, aliviada, viu que ele estava dormindo no quarto dele, ressonando alto.

Sabia que tudo que precisava fazer para ser obedecida pelas bonecas era ter uma voz de comando firme. Tinha reparado isso ao ver como Farir conseguia se fazer ser obedecido, lógico.Foi até o quarto das bonecas que eram encarregadas da música.

--- De pé!Todas vocês.- disse ela com a voz imperiosa, segurando a vontade que tinha de rir.Estava literalmente mandando naqueles que eram seus semelhantes.Mas era por uma boa causa.Nunca faria mal a elas.Aquilo era mais uma brincadeira inconseqüente de criança do que algum ato com qualquer malícia.

Elas se levantaram com a ordem, sorrindo. Ela não gostava do sorriso das outras, que lhe dava calafrios.

---Errr...Para o salão...Agora.-disse ela tentando imitar Farir. Tinha esperanças de que conseguiria treinar sua inovação e depois voltar com suas companheiras para o lugar sem que Farir percebesse nada.Do jeito que Farir dormia como um pedregulho, isso não seria lá muito difícil. Como as probabilidades de Kakyo chegar em casa naquele horário eram muito remotas, a boneca estava bem mais aliviada. Prosseguiu com sua travessura ao guiar as bonecas para o salão.

--- Toquem música! Mas não musica parada, que dá sono!- disse ela tentando agora imitar o ar leve de Kakyo.Teve muita vontade de rir de si mesma, ao imitar seu criador, mas se segurou.

As bonecas pareciam não entender a ordem.Ela suspirou exasperada.Lembrou se uma musica bonita, indiana, que as bonecas tinham tocado numa pequena comemoração entre Kakyo, Fuuma e seus respectivos sócios por ocasião da inauguração da ponte entre os prédios da Sunshine e da Links.

--- Quero música indiana. Aquela da festa.Rápido.- disse ela, prendendo o riso.Sabia que aquilo era uma grande travessura.

A musica indiana começou a encher o salão, vibrante, marcada, sensual.Ela pegou a tira de pano branco, fazendo-a dançar no ar belamente, acompanhando seus movimentos de dança. O som reverberava nas paredes brancas. Quando dançava, ela se sentia mestra de si mesma. Seu olhar sempre dócil tornou-se ferino e decidido. O rosto sempre tomado de uma expressão complacente e delicada estava com uma expressão deliciada, extasiada.Não estava mais na casa de bonecas, ela estava longe, envolvida, consumida pela música.Dançava com um prazer quase sensorial. Seus gestos eram belos e precisos, brincando com a tira de pano branco sensualmente. A fita escorregava por seus dedos com destreza. Seus movimentos teriam deslumbrado até mesmo o melhor dos bailarinos, devido a sua perfeição e verve. A fita ricochetava o ar, envolvia a dançarina. Adorando sua brincadeira com a fita, ela se deixou rir, um riso altivo e espontâneo.

A música parou e ela jogou a fita para trás de si, segurando-a ainda por uma ponta, satisfeita.

Porem sentiu algo se prender a extremidade da fita.Sua expressão se tornou sombria. Sua fita tinha se enrolado em algo, ou melhor, em alguém. Pensou que podia ser Farir, que devia ter acordado por causa do barulho da música.Sabia que se assim fosse, teria que aturar os maus tratos dele calada. Virou-se lentamente, com medo. Mas não foi Farir que ela viu envolto em sua fita.

Foi Kakyo.

O cientista estava sentado em seu divã e tinha uma expressão maravilhada no rosto.Ele estava levemente corado e ofegante, lindo como jamais ela tinha visto antes.

Sua fita havia circundado a cintura de Kakyo, prendendo-o lascivamente.Seus olhos estavam completamente voltados para ela. Ela, um tanto envergonhada, não sabia o que dizer ao seu senhor.Não conhecia palavras que descrevessem o que estava sentindo, o quanto estava deslumbrada por ver Kakyo ali, preso em sua fita branca, deliciado por ver sua dança e com os olhos cheios de um fogo tácito. Kakyo passou a língua discretamente pelos lábios finos, ato que fez um arrepio descer pela espinha da boneca. Ela sentiu uma enorme fraqueza tomar suas pernas, caindo no chão de joelhos.Os livros de Kakyo nunca versavam sobre assuntos do coração ou relacionamentos humanos, só sobre ciência e natureza.A boneca não sabia sequer a teoria que explicava o que ela estava sentindo.

Foi então que algo antes inédito aconteceu. Kakyo riu, abertamente, com alegria.

Levantou-se felinamente e foi até onde a boneca estava, ainda com a fita enlaçada em sua cintura.Sentou-se ao lado dela, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela olhou para ele extasiada, os olhos arregalados e cheios de surpresa.

Ela sentiu as mãos de dedos finos de Kakyo segurar seu rosto, estupefata.Foi quando sentiu pela primeira o que seria o maior prazer de sua existência, o que selaria seu coração como dele para o resto de seus dias. Kakyo colocou os lábios finos e frios sobre os dela.Logo ela sentiu a língua úmida dele lamber seus lábios com lascívia. Ela gemeu, entreabrindo os lábios como que por instinto, o que permitiu a língua de Kakyo livre passagem.Ela abraçou Kakyo com força ao sentir sua língua contra a dele. Nunca pensou que em sua vida tamanho prazer fosse possível. Suas mãos pálidas se enterraram nos cabelos loiros de Kakyo.O beijo só se encerrou quando ela sentiu necessidade de respirar.

Olhou para Kakyo, tristonha.

--- Não fui feita para sua cama, meu senhor.- ela disse, relutante em deixa-lo sair de seu abraço.

--- Não se preocupe...sou muito criativo.Tenho certeza que você me servirá muito bem.- ele disse com a voz levemente rouca, junto ao ouvido dela.

Ela estremeceu. Eles sequer se levantaram para ir até o divã.

Kakyo a ensinara a usar as mãos e os lábios para lhe dar prazer. As carícias e os beijos de Kakyo eram suficientes para deixa-la nas nuvens. Achou que ia morrer ali, entre os abraços de Kakyo, naquela noite.

Depois daquele incidente ela se tornou a companhia preferida do cientista, sua mais querida dançarina e cantora, a presença mais constante em seu divã. Se a vida tivesse continuado como estava naquela época, ela teria sido feliz para o resto de seus dias.

Mas as coisas perderam o rumo e ela acabou sendo abandonada.

Arashi e Kamui saíram do BMW prateado. Caminharam com pressa pelos jardins da escola Clamp, sem sequer olhar para a beleza da paisagem que os cercava. Entraram no prédio principal da escola e foram direto para a sala da vice-diretoria.Kamui estava muito feliz por sair de casa.Arashi tinha a expressão tensa de quem trava consigo mesma uma árdua batalha interna. De um lado ela sabia que procurar Sorata daquela forma era uma atitude muito questionável em termos de regras do templo. De outro, ela estava com sua fé ligeiramente abalada pelo sem sentido das informações conflitantes que rondavam sua cabeça.Hinoto fazendo pactos com Fuuma era uma cena que lhe dava náuseas só de ser imaginada.Ela tinha de tirar isso a limpo.Ela ia morrer pelo templo em breve, e tinha pelo menos de ter certeza de que morria por um lugar honesto.

Ela pediu a Kamui que esperasse fora da sala e entrou na sala de Sorata sem bater.Sorata ficou aliviado em vê-la bem.

--- Ufa. Que bom que você está bem.O que a traz aqui? Pensei que você preferia jantar com o capeta a vir pedir alguma ajuda para mim...- disse Sorata aliviado e brincalhão.

--- Bem...de fato isso é verdade. Mas não tive outra escolha a não ser vir falar com você.- disse ela séria, se sentando.

--- Então a coisa deve estar preta pro seu lado...o que aconteceu?- perguntou Sorata puxando uma cadeira e se sentando em frente a Arashi, bem próximo a ela.

--- Preciso que você me diga o que sabe sobre Thooru, a antiga sacerdotisa do templo.- disse Arashi indo direto ao ponto.

--- Calma lá Arashi! Primeiro me explica o que esta acontecendo!Ok!- disse Sorata sem entender o ímpeto de Arashi.

--- Fuuma disse que tem um pacto com Hinoto e ela não desmentiu, apenas mudou de assunto.Meu irmão viu Hinoto no espelho e disse que ela falou um nome a ele Sorata, e esse nome era Thooru. Não estou entendendo o que Hinoto está fazendo!Ela disse que meu irmão tem dons e que só não foi aceito no templo porque Fuuma não permitiu.E ela nunca me falou nada sobre meu irmão ter dons antes. Não o quero envolvido em nossa luta!Não quero, mesmo!- disse Arashi em voz baixa, para que Kamui, que estava fora da sala, não tivesse a chance de ouvir a conversa.

--- Ok, ok. Eu vou te ajudar a investigar essa historia toda, como um amigo e não como um membro do grupo da Luz, se você assim preferir.Não sei de pacto nenhum entre Hinoto e Fuuma, mas se isso for verdade talvez tenha um mar de lama bem maior do que eu esperava por trás dessa guerra. Por mais que goste de Karen, sei que ela não me conta todas as atividades do grupo.Nessa guerra, todo mundo é capaz de absolutamente tudo. – disse Sorata, pensativo.

--- Verdade.-disse Arashi num suspiro desolado.

--- Quanto a Thooru...sei que ela mora com o "famoso" e não muito querido Yuuto, o diabinho a serviço de Kakyo, num flat no centro de Tóquio.Posso te dar o endereço dela se você quiser, mas não lhe aconselho a ir até lá de supetão. Ligue para ela primeiro e exponha seus interesses. Se ela não quiser te ver, não insista, por favor.Ela é perigosa, e muito esperta. Sei também que ela é muito doente e quase não sai de casa, que ela tem uma telecinese violenta e que vê espíritos, como sua amiga Tokiko.Que odeia o templo, não confia no grupo da Luz e que é amiga de Kakyo.- disse Sorata, sério.

Arashi respirou fundo. Ter de conversar com aliados de Kakyo seria para ela a materialização do inferno na terra.Mas para saber a verdade por ela estava disposta a fazer isso. Não conseguia suportar o fato de seu irmão, o único que considerava sua família, estar sendo envolvido naquela guerra de bastidores insana.

--- Você já falou com ela Sorata?- perguntou Arashi curiosa.

--- Não. Tentei uma vez, mas ela não me recebeu.Não sei o porque dela ter sido expulsa do templo e realmente queria saber os motivos dela. Principalmente porque ela se aliou a Kakyo, e não a nós.Sempre achei essa história estranha...- disse Sorata pensativo.

--- Por que acha que ela receberia a mim, aquela que está no lugar que ela ocupava, a atual representante mor do templo, logo depois de Hinoto-san?- perguntou Arashi intrigada.

--- Porque vocês partilham de uma identificação: ambas foram sacerdotisas do mesmo lugar. E eu acho que ela vai te receber e tentar te dissuadir de fazer o sacrifício do templo.Ela não vai te matar, porque sabe que o templo iria fazer uma retaliação brutal caso ela cometa um ato desses. No estado frágil em que ela está, ela não pode se proteger. Yuuto pode até tentar protege-la, ser um inimigo forte, mas ele não é dois.Duvido que Kakyo e "companhia ilimitada" vão se dar ao trabalho de protege-los. Eles podem até gostar de Thooru e Yuuto, mas não tanto assim. Kakyo sabe onde arranjar mais bons informantes o que torna os dois descartáveis para o cientista. Aposto meu braço que os dois sabem disso.Kakyo e os outros não vão comprar briga com o templo por um motivo tão bobo, mesmo sabendo de antemão que iam ganhar a briga.Seria esforço em vão para eles.Acredito sim, que ela vai tentar denegrir a imagem do templo perante a você, que vai contar todos os podres que ela sabe. Por outro lado, duvido que ela vá mentir.Ela não é burra, sabe que você vai checar as informações que ela der.- disse Sorata pensativo.

--- Bem, me dê o endereço e o telefone dela então. Eu vou tentar conversar com ela.- disse Arashi decidida.

--- Espero que você encontre o que procura.E, sinceramente, torço para que Thooru faça você ver o templo da pior forma possível.Que você abandone o templo e não se machuque.Não acho que Hinoto saiba algo sobre sensibilidade humana para se intitular a salvadora da humanidade.- disse Sorata, sincero.

--- E a Karen sabe?- retrucou Arashi com cinismo.

--- Bem, ao menos a Karen tenta se integrar.Ela não é uma expert em sensibilidade humana, mas está disposta a provar dela, mais do que Hinoto.Não existem lideres perfeitos nessa luta, então escolho seguir o mais humano possível.- disse Sorata, ponderando a respeito.

Do lado de fora da sala, Kamui estava de ouvidos grudados na porta.Ele não conseguiu ouvir boa parte da conversa, mas descobriu que a mulher do espelho era do templo, conhecida de Arashi e que ela se chamava Hinoto.Descobriu também que a tal Thooru era uma ex-sacerdotisa do templo.Ele estava curioso e disposto a investigar o caso por si mesmo.Ainda tinha um pouco de medo, mas estava decidido a enfrentar o desafio.Afinal, a tal Hinoto tentara falar com ele, e não com sua irmã. Era hora de tomar as rédeas de sua própria vida.Kamui esperou pacientemente Arashi sair da sala da vice-diretoria junto com Sorata Arisugawa.Sorata convidou os dois a passarem a noite na casa dele, em caso de Kamui ainda estar com medo de ficar em casa. Arashi pareceu ponderar muito se aceitaria o convite, mas Kamui, curioso para saber mais informações e ciente de que as conseguiria na casa de Sorata, pressionou a irmã para que aceitasse a oferta. Arashi aceitou ir a casa de Sorata. No fundo ela se sentia reconfortada pela presença do amigo.Sorata viu que Arashi estava muito confusa. Torcia para ela largar o templo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava triste por ela estar se sentindo perdida e duvidando de suas maiores crenças.Hinoto não era má, e disso Sorata sabia. Tampouco Karen era alguma espécie de santa. Para Sorata tudo era questão de não permitir que Arashi se ferisse, só.Podia ser um interesse com fundo egoísta, mas era o único que ele possuía naquela guerra toda.

Kanoe acordou bem tarde, revigorada. Ela adorava dormir.Sonhar era uma das melhores coisas da vida, na opinião da marchand. Levantou-se de sua cama imensa de dossel, coberta de cetins e sedas de vários tons de azul.Se pôs em frente a seu espelho de moldura oriental.Mandou mentalmente a coleira chamar Satsuki até seu quarto. Já fazia tempo Kanoe desconfiava que Satsuki estava aprontando alguma coisa para cima dela.Resolveu deixar Satsuki ter sua chance...aquele jogo de traições e espionagens era divertido e varria para longe o tédio usual da vida de Kanoe.

Satsuki entrou no quarto com um ar um tanto sonado.

--- Oh...ainda com sono darling?Que coisa.- implicou Kanoe com seu charme usual.

Ao que parecia Kanoe estava com seu bom humor filho-da-mãe típico. A irritação tinha passado. Satsuki já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Conhecia a marchand bem demais para cair nas cenas dramáticas daquela atriz de teatro nata que era Kanoe.

--- Sim. Ainda estou com sono.E você parece estar de bom humor novamente, não é?- disse Satsuki com cinismo.

--- Sim, cherie. Fico contente em saber que você se preocupa com meu humor.- retrucou Kanoe com a voz cheia de ironia e falsidade.

Satsuki era muito divertida.Implicar com ela era um dos passatempos favoritos de Kanoe.

--- Kakyo ligou para você.Para confirmar o encontro de vocês.- disse Satsuki de forma seca.

--- Ótimo. Confirme o encontro.- disse Kanoe pensando nas mil coisas que teriam de discutir. Provavelmente Kakyo já deveria estar falando com Fuuma a respeito do jovem jornalista Sumeragi e tomando providencias a respeito. Kakyo não costumava perder tempo em suas resoluções.

Kanoe, como sempre, fugia de serviço até o último minuto.Ela detestava as discussões sobre a guerra. Preferia as intrigas, claro. A guerra era para ela apenas um passatempo a mais. Não levava nem o templo nem o grupo da Luz muito a sério.No fundo ela sabia que eles não eram nada a se temer.

Satsuki não acreditava muito na causa do templo, mas o ajudava por despeito. Se Kanoe achava que ela iria ficar quietinha e conformada com seu destino, a marchand estava muito enganada.Um dia Satsuki havia sido uma garota completamente normal, livre, que estudava e morava com a tia.Ela não tinha nenhum poder especial, nenhum conhecimento sobre o mundo além do mundo naquela época. Fora sua habilidade como hacker, seu amor pela arte e habilidades como pintora e escultora, Satsuki não tinha nada que a fizesse se destacar na multidão.Era bonita, claro. Mas nenhuma beldade. Qualquer uma das amantes pregressas de Kanoe era muito mais bonita e imponente que Satsuki. E a lista de amantes, homens e mulheres, de Kanoe era maior do que a de Dom Juan! Kanoe era, sem meias palavras, uma prostituta muito fina e o detalhe de que ela escolhia com quem dormia e não cobrava nada.

"Se cobrasse por noite dos amantes que tem, ela estaria mais rica que o Kakyo".-pensou Satsuki exasperada.

Kanoe e promiscuidade eram quase sinônimos.

Kanoe olhou para Satsuki. Não tinha ordem nenhuma para dar a ela.Não queria nada.Resolveu inventar alguma coisa pra pedir.

--- Mande servirem o chá para mim no quarto darling. E depois venha me fazer companhia durante o chá. Estou terrivelmente entediada.-disse Kanoe, sensualmente, como só ela sabia fazer. Satsuki sabia de antemão que ia acabar sobrando para ela.

Kanoe entediada era um perigo.

--- Sim senhora.- disse Satsuki num suspiro de profundo desgosto, saindo do quarto.

Kanoe viu a menina sair.Vestida apenas em uma camisola exígua e muito sensual, Kanoe se deixou deitar na cama de novo languidamente. O mundo era muito tedioso às vezes. Ela quase desejou que a guerra começasse logo. Acabar com Karen e Hinoto parecia ser algo divertido a se fazer.

Depois da reunião no templo Tokiko ligou para Karen Kasumi. Mesmo o templo e o grupo da Luz não tendo boas relações, Tokiko achou que no caso de uma investigação sobre o jovem Sumeragi o grupo seria um aliado de grande valia.Marcou um encontro com ela num coffe shop discreto, perto da torre de Tóquio. Tanto Hinoto quanto Karen queriam a mesma coisa, deter Eles. Hinoto e Karen também eram como Eles. Elas não eram humanas, assim como Eles também não eram humanos. Elas eram do mundo além do mundo, vindas do outro lado do espelho.Em caso do sacrifício do templo ir até o fim, elas também iriam dormir por cem anos.E elas eram imortais, claro. Mas não eram nem de longe tão poderosas quanto a tríade Fuuma, Kakyo, Kanoe.

O porque delas terem se tornado aliadas da humanidade era um mistério para Tokiko.

Ao detectar Subaru como um ser humano na fronteira, Tokiko tinha a sensação de estar se envolvendo em uma verdadeira briga de cachorro grande.Achava que o melhor nessa hora era já ir preparando alianças diplomáticas com possíveis aliados.

Tokiko entrou em seu BMW preto e foi até o coffe shop, que se chamava ironicamente " The other side". Ela sorriu.

Karen já estava sentada numa mesinha ao ar livre, vestida num terninho vermelho de muito bom gosto e lendo um jornal. Ao sair do carro, Tokiko percebeu que Karen estava lendo o Tóquio News.

--- Boa tarde, senhorita Kasumi.- disse Tokiko polidamente, se sentando em frente à diretora.A diretora dobrou o jornal e o deixou de lado, dando total atenção á Tokiko.

--- Boa tarde Tokiko. Eu sei que assunto você tem para tratar comigo.É sobre o jornalista, não é?- disse Karen de forma gentil.

--- Sim, é. Indo direto ao ponto, Hinoto não crê que aquele menino esteja na fronteira, mas algo me diz que ele está...- disse Tokiko, pensativa.

--- Ele está sim.Se Hinoto o tivesse visto, teria concordado com você. "Pessoas" como eu tem grande poder de empatia, Tokiko.E mesmo que eu não fosse empata, eu vi como Kakyo olhou para ele.Francamente, não é preciso nenhuma empatia ou poder sobrenatural para reparar o tipo de olhar interessado-analítico de Kakyo tem para o que ele considera relevante.E você pode ter certeza que o cientista deve estar a dois passos a nossa frente na investigação a respeito do jornalista. Nós perdemos muito tempo deliberando bobagens, medindo palavras.Eles agem, e por isso estão sempre na nossa frente.- disse Karen com um certo pessimismo na voz.

--- Eu sei disso. Também considero os métodos da nossa causa muito burocráticos.Se ele está na fronteira nós poderíamos recruta-lo. Ele pode usar suas habilidades para nos ajudar na causa.- disse Tokiko, prática.

--- Tokiko...ninguém sobrevive a fronteira por simples obra do acaso.A fronteira pode destruir até mesmo eu, ou Hinoto.Nós, pessoas como eu e companhia, estamos muito, muito próximos da fronteira. Quanto mais próximos dela, mais poderosos e influentes nós somos. Isso explica a hegemonia de poder da tríade Kakyo, Kanoe e Fuuma. Eles estão praticamente na fronteira. Mas nenhum de nós é um poder absoluto.Somos materializações, avatares, de poderes arquétipos relativos, como a Sabedoria, a Esperança, a Paz. Aquele humano está NA fronteira, no limite exato.Se ele tiver estrutura para ser treinado, ficará mais poderoso do que eu, ou do que a própria tríade, mas não creio que ele conseguirá ter essa estrutura algum dia. A única forma de lidar com a fronteira sem surtar de vez é bloqueando a memória dessa experiência e aposto o que você quiser que ele não faz idéia do choque pelo qual passou.Pessoalmente eu fico apavorada em imaginar que tipo de experiência levou aquele coitadinho a chegar tão longe.E mais apavorada fico em pensar o motivo dele ter conseguido não se esfacelar com essa experiência.- disse Karen, tentando se fazer entender.

--- Quanto ao bloqueio mental, isso é uma certeza. Ele não conseguiria viver sem bloquear um choque dessa magnitude. Pelo que entendi, você está querendo dizer que precisamos ser cautelosos.- perguntou Tokiko, ponderada.

--- Exato.Ou a emenda pode ficar pior do que o soneto.Podemos achar que vamos resolver uma guerra o recrutando e acabar nos envolvendo com coisas muito mais complicadas.Temos de fazer uma boa investigação primeiro.- disse Karen, em voz baixa.

--- Você tem toda a razão. Mas o templo não apóia uma investigação nesse sentido...quero dizer, ele a autorizou formalmente, mas não está cooperando muito. Fora Hien, não tenho nem mesmo um aliado no templo que queira tomar parte nas investigações.- disse Tokiko, chateada.

--- Nesse caso posso auxiliar, pois vou colocar uma equipe minha na cola do senhor Sumeragi.Se vocês duas quiserem, podem fazer parte dessa equipe e nós podemos trocar informações.Estamos lutando por um mesmo ideal. Temos de parar de lutar entre nós mesmos e nos concentrarmos em combater aqueles que consideramos inimigos.- disse Karen, séria.

--- Verdade.Vou encaminhar a idéia a Hien e depois a Hinoto.Depois lhe dou uma resposta.- disse Tokiko, séria.

--- Eu e Hinoto somos apenas avatares das forças que controlam essa galáxia Tokiko.E essa galáxia não é nada diante do universo. Meu poder e o dela é muito limitado frente ao da tríade. Eles são avatares de forças mais universais do que nós, mas eles também não são um poder absoluto.Eu não conheço todas as forças que atuam nem mesmo nesse pequeno mundo Tokiko. Não posso imaginar com que tipo de visão esse menino lidou para chegar tão longe, para ter a percepção tão estendida.- disse Karen pensativa.Tokiko pareceu pensar também, por um instante. Em seu íntimo, ela também se perguntava como o senhor Sumeragi havia conseguido atingir a fronteira e também como ele fazia para lidar com uma percepção tão aguçada.

--- Posso fazer uma outra pergunta senhorita Kasumi?- disse Tokiko curiosa.

--- Claro.

--- Por que você se tornou aliada da humanidade?- perguntou Tokiko intrigada.

--- Porque eu quero sentir Tokiko.Porque eu tenho gana de sentir.Eu podia ter escolhido outro lugar para lutar pela mesma causa. Mas escolhi aqui, porque aqui eu consegui sentir.Amo as ruas de Tóquio, amo as pessoas com as quais convivo, amo a capacidade do ser humano de transitar pelos extremos. Amo dançar.Amo cheiro de chuva, pôr-do-sol, lua cheia. Estou aqui porque sou apaixonada pela humanidade.Só por isso. É tolo, mas para seres como eu, é tudo o que importa. Nos temos o poder Tokiko, mas não as respostas.Estamos sempre procurando por um sentido, assim como vocês. – disse Karen, feliz, se lembrando de como tinha valido a pena sua vida junto à humanidade. Tinha conhecido Aoki, tinha aprendido a dançar, a ser professora...tudo isso tinha sido o melhor do que podia ter acontecido com ela.

--- Você é uma otimista.Admiro seu amor por nós e sua boa vontade.- disse Tokiko de forma cortês.Tokiko não achava a raça humana tão maravilhosa assim. As pessoas tinham o dom de partirem para sempre o coração umas das outras e quando estavam conscientes deste poder, geralmente o faziam sem a menor piedade.A humanidade era cheia de extremos, para o melhor e para o pior.Para Tokiko era impossível confiar inteiramente nela.Mesmo assim Tokiko lutava, se sacrificando em prol dessa mesma humanidade. Tudo em ela acreditava se resumia a uma frase: só o que é construído com amor é duradouro.E que o resto iria, um dia, passar.

Subaru suspirou, se largando no sofá. Seishiro estava no quarto, lendo alguma coisa, provavelmente algum poeta simbolista ou um livro cult, como "Ulisses", de James Joyce.O jornalista estava exausto, mas feliz. Tinha afastado seus temores naquela tarde completamente normal.A normalidade tinha um sabor especial para Subaru, depois do caos dos últimos dias.Depois iria tentar ouvir se o irmão estava lendo em voz alta no quarto. Sabia que aquilo era um tanto ridículo, um homem feito ouvindo coisas atrás da porta, e ficava um pouco envergonhado quando pensava seriamente nesse hábito, mas adorava ouvir seu irmão ler! Seishiro nunca leria para ele se ele pedisse, então ele aproveitava as oportunidades que tinha para ouvi-lo as escondidas.

Subaru fechou os olhos para tentar descansar...

Uma lufada de ar frio assoviou pelo apartamento.

Subaru ainda pensou "Não, por favor, não".Mas quando abriu os olhos não estava mais em seu sofá, nem mesmo estava em sua casa.

Estava sentado em uma cadeira padrão da redação do Tóquio News.As luzes piscavam, soturnas.A noite se filtrava através das janelas panorâmicas da redação.As mesas, cadeiras e computadores da redação estavam levemente iluminados pela luz instável. Nenhum ruído se fazia presente, apenas o do vento assoviando por entre as mesas. Subaru se levantou. O som de um riso infantil quebrou o silêncio.Subaru se virou na direção da risada e viu sua irmã Hokuto sair de trás de uma mesa e se postar risonha em frente a ele. A menina sorria e estava vestida com um gracioso vestido rosa, cheio de fitas coloridas presas nas mangas e na barra do vestido.As fitas ondulavam com o vento, assim como os cabelos curtinhos da menina, que parecia estar muito feliz. Subaru estava levemente consciente de que devia ter dormido no sofá e estava tendo um sonho que se tornaria estilo horrível, para variar. Era estranho como os sonhos estavam se modificando...antes eles eram uma mera repetição da cena em que ele abria a porta do quarto de hospital, agora eles eram diferentes e pareciam se encaixar entre si e com a realidade, como peças de um quebra cabeças. Subaru não estava gostando nada daquela mudança de foco de seus pesadelos. Os antigos eram muito melhores, pois ao menos neles o jornalista já sabia o que esperar.

Hokuto deu outra gargalhada animada e saiu correndo por entre as mesas da redação. Sem pensar muito Subaru foi atrás dela, como se agisse por instinto. A menina baixinha sumia por entre as inúmeras mesas. Subaru seguia apenas o ondular das fitas na barra do vestido, que ele via se mover, acompanhando os pés ligeiros da pequenina.

Hokuto parou em frente a uma porta aberta que ficava na extrema direita da ampla sala da redação. No topo da porta branca pendia a placa: Arquivos físicos.

Subaru sabia que aquela era a sala apelidada pelos jornalistas da redação com todo carinho de "horror dos alérgicos". Era onde o Tóquio News mantinha seus arquivos de jornais e revistas antigos, para a consulta dos profissionais.Embora já estivesse em andamento um projeto de transformar aquela pilha de papel velho em arquivo digital, que não mofa e nem dá fungo, muito dos arquivos ainda estavam amontoados em pilhas naquela pequena salinha. Hokuto entrou na salinha com uma risada inocente e animada, um riso de criança que está brincando de pega-pega.

Subaru foi atrás dela, sem saber o porque de a estar seguindo. O sonho apenas o induzia a isso.

A sala era exígua e empoeirada, cheia de caixas de jornal espalhadas por todos os lados.Hokuto estava sentada rindo em cima de uma caixa de jornais fechada que ficava junto a uma parede.

--- Hokuto-chan...o que você quer comigo?- perguntou Subaru, entre o triste e o irritado.

Ela riu.Tirou uma das fitas que adornavam a manga de seu vestido, furou a caixa frágil de papel com seu dedinho duas vezes, passou a fita pelos dois buraquinhos e fez um laço amarrando a fita na caixa onde estava sentada.Subaru observou a irmã fazer isso, intrigado.Hokuto voltou o rosto para Subaru novamente.O sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela. Ela pareceu tensa de súbito. As sombras que as caixas de papel empilhadas projetavam sob o chão começaram a se mover, como ondas negras beijando uma praia. Ela olhava com horror para as sombras.Algumas das sombras pareciam ter expressões humanas, como se fossem pessoas que por estarem se afogando estendem as mãos para o céu em desespero.

---Vá embora maninho, vá embora!- disse Hokuto angustiada.

--- Não estou entendendo...- disse Subaru confuso, vendo que a luz elétrica piscava cada vez mais e que cada vez mais o ar se tornava gélido e pesado demais para se respirar.

--- Vai entender!Depois! ACORDA!- gritou Hokuto á plenos pulmões.

Subaru acordou surpreso, suando frio.Decidiu que naquela noite iria dormir em paz nem que tivesse de tomar uma caixa inteira de sonífero!Seishiro saiu do quarto, alheio.

--- Você teve outro pesadelo. Está suando frio.- constatou Seishiro, indo se sentar ao lado do irmão no sofá.

--- Ah, Sei-chan...se ao menos eu soubesse como parar com esses pesadelos para sempre...- disse Subaru, desanimado.

Subaru se deixou tombar, colocando a cabeça no colo do irmão mais novo de forma infantil e inocente, como uma criança que pede carinho.

Subaru logo sentiu os dedos do irmão descerem por entre seu cabelo.Aquilo era muito bom. Subaru não se lembrava de seus pais terem feito carinho nem nele, nem em Seishiro. Sua família sempre fora muito seca e formal. Mesmo quando eles voltaram sua atenção para ele por causa do trauma, essa atenção era mais em termos de tratamentos pagos e presentes do que em termos de calor humano.

Subaru começou a pensar em Seishiro. Seu irmão sempre fora relegado a segundo plano pela família.Assim como ele fora esquecido em nome do bem estar de Hokuto, Seishiro havia sido esquecido em nome de seu bem estar.Subaru se sentiu mal em constatar isso.Sentiu-se um pouco culpado, mas também sentiu certa raiva do modo como sua família conduzia seus afetos. Sentia falta de seus pais e avó, mas sabia muito bem das falhas que eles haviam cometido na criação dele e de Seishiro.Ainda assim os amava e perdoava. Não existe família perfeita.Na opinião de Subaru eles tinham feito o melhor que podiam.

Seishiro estava disperso. Sentia o cabelo do irmão escorrer por entre seus dedos e o suave peso da cabeça dele sobre seu colo.Gostou das sensações que essa proximidade lhe trazia. A Seishiro Subaru lembrava um delicado pássaro, algo imensamente frágil.

--- Um dia você terá de me contar a razão de seus sonhos.- constatou Seishiro.

--- Eu sei. Mas não agora...- disse Subaru num suspiro. Naquele momento ele só queria paz e a companhia de Seishiro.

--- Como quiser, Subaru-kun.Não tenho pressa.Sou muito paciente.- disse Seishiro, irônico.

Seishiro mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos de Subaru uma vez mais. Subaru relaxou com o carinho frio do irmão.

Aquela noite Subaru tomou remédios para dormir e teve um sono pesado e sem sonhos.Seishiro ao invés de se deitar ao lado do irmão esperou que esse dormisse para ir ao terraço.De pé sob o parapeito do terraço, sentindo o vento noturno bater em seus cabelos e imerso na escuridão, Seishiro se pôs a admirar as ruas iluminadas.

Ele pensou o quanto era uma ironia que tanta beleza fosse fruto de maquinas que aviltavam a Terra, mas concluiu que a beleza é algo como uma borboleta presa em uma teia de aranha. É cruel, imponente, opressora por natureza.Um jogo de extremos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – O Império de Kakyo e as Articulações da Guerra - Parte I**

Arashi e Kamui foram para a casa de Sorata, que era média, bonita e em estilo japonês.Ele tinha um jardim um tanto desleixado na entrada e estava um pouco velha, mas parecia muito mais acolhedora do que a fria mansão de Fuuma Monou. Arashi se surpreendeu por realmente estar gostando daquele lugar. Ele tinha uma espontaneidade que era a cara de Sorata.Kamui achou a casa de Sorata muito bonita.

Os três entraram na casa, que era, no todo, bem bagunçada.Sorata ficou um pouco sem graça, ao ver como Arashi e Kamui estranharam uma casa tão desorganizada.

Arashi se encheu de ternura ao ver a bagunça de Sorata.Seu amigo era mesmo uma criança grande!Num ato muito raro e discreto, Arashi sorriu.Kamui achou um tanto estranho alguém conseguir conviver com tamanha balbúrdia.Ele estava acostumado aos bem organizados corredores da mansão de seu pai e a casa de Sorata estava sendo para ele uma experiência antes inédita.Mesmo assim Kamui tinha gostado de Sorata, e por isso procurou não demonstrar seu choque ante a bagunça do outro.

--- Desculpem a bagunça...é que quase não fico em casa.Esse é só o lugar onde eu desmaio depois de um dia de trabalho.- falou Sorata enquanto tentava arrumar um pouco a sala às pressas.

---Não fique envergonhado.Você foi muito gentil em nos deixar dormir aqui.Obrigado por sua ajuda. Ela foi muito valiosa.- disse Arashi de forma estranhamente doce.

Sorata e Kamui ficaram pasmos com essa demonstração de carinho vinda da sacerdotisa geralmente combativa e séria.

--- De...de nada. Disponha.- disse Sorata, corando um pouco. Aquela gentileza vinda de Arashi o deixou um pouco abobado.Quando queria ser doce Arashi era uma gracinha.

Kamui logo percebeu a química que sua irmã estabelecia com o jovem vice-diretor da escola Clamp e sorriu. Nunca pensou que Arashi, fechadona do jeito que era, tinha um "pretendente".

Arashi viu Sorata corar. Ela o considerava um homem muito bonito e muito ingênuo.Sorata fora a única pessoa a querer protege-la, cuidar dela.Se Arashi tomava as decisões que tomava, se era sempre tão dura e combativa, era porque queria proteger aqueles que eram caros para ela.E nessa lista de pessoas especiais que ela queria proteger, Sorata e Kamui ocupavam os primeiros lugares.

---Bem...vou ver se peço uma pizza para nós.Eu não sei cozinhar nada e...- começou a dizer Sorata, enquanto Kamui e Arashi se sentavam no recém desocupado e velho sofá da sala.

--- Pode deixar. Você tem algo na geladeira? Se tiver eu mesma preparo algo para nós.Não se incomode.- disse Arashi se levantando.

Apesar de ser uma atitude extremamente tola, Sorata ficou empolgado com a perspectiva de comer algo feito por Arashi.Mesmo que ela cozinhasse terrivelmente mal, não tinha problema. Pelo menos a comida teria sido feita pelas mãos dela.

--- Bem...acho que tem umas coisa na geladeira! Vem comigo que eu te mostro!- disse Sorata animado, guiando Arashi até a cozinha.

A cozinha da casa de Sorata era bem desorganizada também. Na pia uma pilha de pratos esperava por ser lavada. Mas não era um lugar sujo...era apenas bagunçado.

--- Você não toma jeito, né Sorata. Continua o mesmo desordeiro de sempre!- comentou Arashi com um sorriso leve.

--- É, certas coisas não mudam nunca. Você, por exemplo, continua muito séria.E bonita também.- disse Sorata com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

--- Você continua péssimo em flertes.- constatou Arashi.

--- Eu sei.Tentei melhorar...mas não consegui.- disse Sorata bem humorado.

--- Vai ou não vai me mostrar o que tem nessa geladeira? Mostre antes que eu desista de cozinhar pra vocês!- disse Arashi, com um laivo de sua antiga felicidade de infância.

Naquela noite Arashi fez macarronada para os três. E a noite passou entre conversas leves entre Kamui, Arashi e Sorata. Quando já na alta madrugada eles foram dormir estavam os três felizes e satisfeitos pela boa conversa. Tanto Sorata no quarto dele, quanto Arashi e Kamui nos quartos de hospedes estavam se sentindo mais leves.

A vida parecia simples naquele momento.E quando o sono os clamou, eles se deixaram ir, repletos de paz interior como não tinham á muito tempo.

Subaru acordou com o raiar do sol.Instintivamente voltou-se para o lado de sua cama onde Seishiro costumava dormir. Seu irmão não estava lá e os lençóis estavam frios, indicando que ele não havia dormido ali.Subaru se levantou, sonolento.Foi até a sala, a procura do irmão, mas não o encontrou.Resolveu ver se o menor estava no quarto dele.Aproximou-se da porta do quarto de Seishiro, que estava entreaberta. Com a mão empurrou a porta de leve, que cedeu num rangido leve.

Sua respiração se estancou, nunca tinha visto algo tão belo antes. Seishiro estava sentado no beiral da janela do quarto, com o desprendimento de uma águia que observa a tudo de cima de uma montanha.A calça de seda negra do pijama caia-lhe larga pelas pernas e seu torso extremamente pálido, como marfim, estava exposto. Junto à janela jazia a blusa de seda negra, com certo desleixo. Seishiro voltou os olhos ambarinos para o irmão, seus lábios estavam delicadamente cerrados e tinham um tom levemente púrpura, por causa do frio da noite. De sua mão pendia um livro de poesias, de capa dura negra e lindamente ornada com arabescos dourados.Ele estava descalço, os pés pendendo do beiral como pingentes, acariciando languidamente o chão encarpetado do quarto com a ponta dos dedos.

Subaru sentiu suas faces queimarem e de pronto desviou o olhar.Seishiro sentiu-se levemente envaidecido pela admiração que causara no irmão.

--- Ler é um meio agradável de se começar o dia.- comentou Seishiro, com os olhos ambarinos ainda voltados para seu irmão. Subaru estava fortemente corado.

--- Humhum...- concordou Subaru num murmúrio, com o olhar baixo.

--- Está tímido nessa manhã, Subaru-kun.Não vai me perguntar o que estou lendo, como sempre faz?- disse Seishiro irônico.

Seishiro saiu do beiral da janela e caminhou elegantemente até onde Subaru estava, ficando quase encostado ao irmão, com o livro ainda pendendo de sua mão. Subaru tinha as faces em fogo.

--- Para ver um mundo num grão de areia e o céu numa flor selvagem, segurar o infinito na palma de suas mãos e em uma hora a eternidade...William Blake, seu poeta favorito, como você me disse uma vez.- leu Seishiro com sua voz gélida, seu hálito acariciando de leve o rosto do irmão.

Seishiro reclinou-se maliciosamente e recostou os lábios frios e cerrados no rosto afogueado do irmão.Subaru estremeceu.Tentava se controlar, para não cair de joelhos no chão.

--- A eternidade em uma hora...o que valeria para você como uma eternidade em uma hora?Que infinito você gostaria de segurar na palma das mãos, Subaru-kun?- perguntou Seishiro, de forma sutilmente cruel.

Subaru sabia qual era a resposta dessa pergunta, mas se recusava a sequer tentar pronunciá-la.Queria conseguir sair daquele quarto e da teia de perguntas embaraçosas que Seishiro tecia ao seu redor, mas suas pernas se recusavam a obedece-lo. Seishiro se impressionou com o auto-controle que o irmão possuía.

Apoiou o irmão com seus braços, deixando o livro de poesias cair no chão.

--- Está com febre, Subaru-kun?- perguntou Seishiro, sarcástico.

Subaru fechou os olhos ao sentir os braços de Seishiro o envolverem.Seishiro guiou gentilmente o irmão até a sua estreita cama e sentou-se nela, levando Subaru a se sentar ao seu lado e recostar a cabeça em seu ombro nu.

Seishiro estava com a expressão impassível, mas tinha no olhar um laivo de sadismo.

--- Tolo.- falou Seishiro secamente, segurando os cabelos de Subaru com força, cravando as unhas na nuca do irmão e puxando a cabeça dele em sua direção até que estivessem se olhando nos olhos.Seishiro parecia ver através de Subaru. Sua voz carregava uma seriedade extrema.O jovem jornalista não sabia como reagir, simplesmente não conseguia empurrar o irmão e sair correndo dali, como ele sabia que seria o mais correto á se fazer. Sentia-se estranhamente cativo perante o olhar determinado e cruel de Seishiro.

Em um momento, Seishiro forçou a cabeça de Subaru para baixo em seu ombro, pressionando os lábios de seu irmão contra sua pele á força.Qualquer pensamento racional abandonou a mente de Subaru assim que ele sentiu a pele fria e macia de Seishiro sobre seus lábios. Roçou os lábios no ombro do irmão, delicadamente. Sério, Seishiro mantinha a cabeça de Subaru firmemente presa entre suas unhas.

--- E não ouse ter síndromes de culpa, Subaru. Não ouse me tomar por tolo.- disse Seishiro, com uma ira gélida e rascante.

Molemente Subaru fez um meneio afirmativo com a cabeça, roçando os lábios no ombro do irmão um pouco mais.

Subaru timidamente passou a pontinha da língua sobre a pele pálida.Ele estava extasiado, entregue, vencido.Não fazia a menor idéia de como lidar com seu desejo, uma vez que nunca o tinha sentido antes.Estava muito confuso.

Seishiro soltou a cabeça do outro, que não se moveu de onde estava. As mãos frias rodeavam as costas do irmão, com complacência.Gostou da língua morna sobre sua pele sempre enregelada. Baixou seu olhar duro para a cabeça de Subaru, que se mantinha levemente encostada em seu ombro, e seu abraço tornou-se mais possessivo.

O sol foi se erguendo no horizonte.

Esquecido do mundo, esquecido até de si mesmo, Subaru provava, naquele momento, o sabor da eternidade.

Kamui acordou no final da madrugada.Estava num dos quartos de hóspedes da casa de Sorata e já havia planejado acordar mais cedo, para procurar informações relacionadas as tais Hinoto e Thooru.

Kamui decidiu que assim que chegasse á redação do Tóquio News falaria com Subaru a respeito do que estava lhe acontecendo, isso se Subaru já tivesse se recuperado do choque pelo qual tinha passado na exposição de Kanoe Watari e fosse ao trabalho, claro.Apesar do jornalista ser extremamente cético Kamui confiava muito nele, na seriedade dele em investigar os fatos.E, além disso, Subaru parecia ser a única pessoa que ultimamente não estava escondendo-lhe nada. Tinha um pressentimento de que a única pessoa com a qual poderia realmente contar e que não iria lhe ocultar nada dali para frente era Subaru.

Saiu do quarto, indo para um corredor comprido e pouco iluminado. Tomou cuidado em pisar de leve sobre o chão, para não fazer barulho. Passou pela porta do quarto onde sua irmã estava dormindo e pela porta do quarto de Sorata com cautela. Começou a abrir as demais portas da casa uma a uma com muito cuidado para não deixa-las ranger. Depois de dar de cara com dois insípidos quartos de hospedes vazios, um banheiro desarrumado e uma área exígua onde uma máquina de lavar fazia seu trabalho ruidosamente , Kamui finalmente achou o que procurava: um escritório pequeno e muito desorganizado.

O escritório que Sorata mantinha na casa era para Kamui a encarnação da teoria do caos.Sobre uma mesa de madeira escura pilhas de papelada se embolavam e outras dúzias de papéis estavam caídos no chão. Seria muito difícil achar o que quer que fosse naquela confusão. Kamui entrou no escritório fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si e ligando a luz. Uma lâmpada débil iluminou o ambiente. Não havia janelas naquela sala, o que fazia o ambiente parecer desconfortavelmente sufocante.

Kamui se pôs a revirar a papelada que estava caída no chão e sobre a mesa. A maioria dos papéis eram documentos da administração da escola Clamp, além de boletins e históricos de alunos problemáticos, listas de compras a se fazer para escola e pequenas avaliações dos professores e suas disciplinas feitas pelos alunos das mais diversas séries e cursos superiores oferecidos pela Clamp.

Kamui ficou um bom tempo mexendo em toda aquela papelada até decidir que tudo aquilo era inútil para ele. Sentou-se na cadeira de madeira escura que ficava em frente a mesa. Foi quando reparou que a mesa possuía duas gavetas.

Kamui abriu primeiro a gaveta que estava á sua esquerda.Nela só havia uma fotografia, que o menino logo tomou nas mãos.

A foto mostrava Arashi sorrindo ao lado de um Sorata também sorridente, ambos com uns sete anos de idade, sentados debaixo de uma cerejeira florida de mãos dadas e usando o uniforme do primário da escola Clamp.Atrás da fotografia estava escrito com uma caligrafia um pouco infantil, mas muito bonita: Lembrança do nosso Hanami juntos, de Arashi para Sorata, beijos.

Kamui sorriu. Achou que Arashi e Sorata dariam um casal bonito. Ele parecia gostar dela e ela gostar dele. Kamui se perguntava o por que deles já não estarem juntos. Talvez estivessem juntos, sem contar nada para ninguém, do jeito discreto que Arashi tanto apreciava para vida pessoal dela, especulou Kamui abrindo a gaveta á sua direita.

Na outra gaveta Kamui encontrou apenas uma folha de papel, que por ironia, tinha tudo o que Kamui precisava. Naquela folha estavam o telefone, o endereço e o sobrenome de Thooru, que Sorata tinha separado para dar a Arashi. Kamui pegou uma caneta que achou jogada no chão e anotou os dados em seu braço.

--- Thooru Magami...eu ainda vou descobrir o que você e aquela tal de Hinoto tem a ver comigo.Pode esperar...- murmurou Kamui para si mesmo enquanto escrevia, satisfeito.

Assim que terminou de conseguir o que tinha vindo buscara Kamui saiu do escritório tomando o cuidado de apagar a luz do lugar e de fechar a porta atrás de si. Voltou para o quarto o mais rápido o possível, sem fazer qualquer ruído. Para a sorte do menino tanto Arashi quanto Sorata ainda estavam dormindo, sem se darem conta do que ele tinha feito.Kamui procurou memorizar o endereço e o telefone de Thooru.

Era a hora de começar a investigar aquela história toda á fundo.

Subaru chegou em cima da hora na redação do Tóquio News. Ainda não conseguia concatenar em sua cabeça como conseguira sair da situação embaraçosa a que chegara com Seishiro. Assim que conseguiu recuperar o controle de si mesmo Subaru simplesmente saiu correndo do quarto do irmão, se aprontou e foi para o trabalho o mais rápido o possível, sem mais sequer olhar para Seishiro de novo.

Sentiu-se aliviado por chegar ao trabalho, que era um lugar onde tinha o controle das várias situações em suas mãos, cujas regras conhecia e sabia seguir com perfeição. Ainda tinha o gosto de Seishiro vivído em seus sentidos. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como lidar com aquela circunstância ao qual tinha chegado com o irmão, principalmente porque as investidas sensuais partiam de Seishiro. Se fosse uma mera questão de se controlar, Subaru teria conseguido, mesmo que as custas de seus sentimentos.Mas como podia controlar Seishiro? Tinha de conversar seriamente com o irmão a respeito de suas atitudes, o que não seria nada fácil. Seishiro só fazia o que tinha vontade e Subaru não tinha ilusões de que nesse caso ele agiria diferente. A falta completa de culpas ou remorsos em Seishiro era algo que Subaru não entendia em absoluto.

Kamui chegou na redação momentos depois do jornalista. Novamente estava matando uma aula da faculdade, mas não se importava com isso. Tinha de conversar com Subaru o mais rápido o possível. Depois de tomar o café da manhã na companhia de Arashi e Sorata, Kamui foi direto para casa, se arrumou e foi para o Tóquio News.

Tinha guardado em sua memória o telefone e endereço de Thooru e agora queria conversar com Subaru a respeito daquela loucura que entrara em sua vida sem pedir licença.

--- Subaru! Você está bem? Depois ...você sabe...daquilo na exposição.-perguntou Kamui preocupado ao ver o jornalista.

--- Estou sim. Pelo menos nossa matéria vai ser exclusiva, não é? Imagina só o título: "Louco invade exposição de Kanoe Watari" e o subtítulo: "Repórter do Tóquio News é ameaçado". Nada mais sensacionalista e ótimo pra vender jornal...Só podia ter acontecido comigo...eu atraio esse tipo de coisa, parece.- caçoou Subaru, com um sorriso leve. Como sempre a capacidade de rir de si mesmo o fazia se sentir melhor.Kamui riu, balançando a cabeça.

--- Que bom que você está melhor. Fiquei preocupado...na exposição você entrou em choque. Foi terrível.- disse Kamui feliz com a recuperação do amigo e sem mencionar o beijo que Subaru tinha recebido de Seishiro. Primeiro porque aquele assunto devia ser embaraçoso para o jornalista, segundo porque não tinha nem mesmo a certeza de que Subaru, em meio ao seu choque, se lembrava do fato.

--- Eu sei. Me desculpe ter deixado você preocupado.Eu tentei te ligar ontem, mas ninguém atendia ao telefone em sua casa e você também não atendeu o celular...- comentou Subaru, enquanto os dois rumavam para suas mesas na redação.

--- Desculpe.É que umas coisas meio...como vou dizer...estranhas andaram me acontecendo ontem. Eu queria até conversar a respeito dessas coisas com você.Sei que você é muito cético e duvido que vá acreditar em mim, mas tenho de contar. Você é a única pessoa que estou considerando confiável ultimamente.- desabafou Kamui, em voz baixa.

--- Nossa, o assunto parece ser sério. Não posso dizer o que vou achar do assunto, se vou acreditar nele ou não, mas vou me esforçar por compreender você Kamui.Estou passando por momentos complicados e...não sei mais em que acreditar ou não. Ah vida difícil, não é?- desabafou Subaru, com ar exausto.

--- Verdade.- suspirou Kamui.

--- Temos uma entrevista com Kakyo daqui a pouco e temos de terminar a matéria sobre a maldita exposição hoje, para que ela possa sair amanhã na revista.Trabalho é o que não vai nos faltar. Ainda tenho de conversar com Aoki...tentei ligar para ele também, mas ele deixou o celular desligado.Não sei pra que vocês tem celular se não atendem essas porcarias.—comentou Subaru exasperado.

--- Pobre Aoki. Tomou dois tiros no braço, protegendo senhorita Kasumi. Ele foi muito corajoso.- comentou Kamui, pensativo.

--- Ah meu Deus! Então foi ele quem levou os tiros!Eu...eu não me lembrava. Que idiota eu sou...coitado...Estou muito sem graça. Eu devia ter procurado saber em que hospital ele estava, se ele estava bem.- disse Subaru penalizado.

--- Pode ficar tranqüilo. A última vez que o vi ele estava bem, junto com a senhorita Kasumi.Logo vamos ter notícias dele, pode apostar.-disse Kamui, solidário a preocupação de Subaru com o chefe.

--- Menos mal.Bem, vamos primeiro terminar a matéria da exposição depois preparar a entrevista, ok. A propósito...você não devia estar na faculdade agora, tendo aula?- falou Subaru de forma mordaz.

--- É, devia. Mas depois eu te explico porque matei mais aula. Foi por um bom motivo desta vez.- falou Kamui um pouco sem graça. Subaru tinha um ar de irmão mais velho que impunha respeito, o que era diferente de Arashi que, mesmo sendo a real irmã mais velha do menino, não conseguia inspirar em Kamui tanta consideração.

--- Ok. Quero mesmo uma explicação. Eu já te disse que sem estudo você não vai conseguir trabalhar aqui.Você precisa se formar!- disse Subaru, sério.

--- Eu sei. Vamos ao trabalho agora?- perguntou Kamui tentando mudar de assunto.

--- Vamos. Temos muito á fazer.- afirmou Subaru, ligando seu computador.

Kanoe acordou. Já era uma hora da tarde e como sempre a marchand não havia se importado em acordar cedo. Segundo Kanoe, ninguém com uma conta bancária superior aos zilhões devia se dar ao trabalho de madrugar.Mais um pensamento tipicamente hedonista de Kanoe, claro.

A primeira coisa que ela fez ao acordar foi chamar Satsuki via coleira.Satsuki já estava acordada a tempos, cuidando de afazeres práticos como mandar nos demais empregados para que eles fizessem corretamente seus serviços na mansão e cuidar da agenda da marchand, para que ela atendesse aos compromissos que fossem importantes.

Na surdina, Satsuki tinha bolado um plano para descobrir o que Kakyo e Kanoe haviam marcado de conversar mais tarde naquele mesmo dia na Sunshine. Tinha comprado com ajuda de um dos empregados da mansão um gravador eletrônico com uma memória imensa e alta sensibilidade. Ia jogar esse aparelho ligado dentro da bolsa de Kanoe, de forma que a marchand não percebesse. Como Satsuki era a encarregada de arrumar e esvaziar a bolsa de Kanoe depois dos compromissos que a marchand ia, sempre com uma bolsa diferente, seria fácil recuperar o gravador. Isso se Kanoe não descobrisse a traição e acabasse de vez com ela, da pior forma possível.

Kanoe já desconfiava da traição, mas permanecia quieta. Queria saber até que ponto a coragem de Satsuki era capaz de chegar.E de qualquer forma não pretendia punir a menina com a morte ou com torturas físicas. Isso era a área do Fuuma.Kanoe tinha suas proporias técnicas. Se confirmasse a traição, Kanoe pretendia pedir a Kakyo a confecção de uma coleira mais forte, com a qual pudesse ter mais domínio sobre Satsuki. A menininha nem sequer respiraria sem pedir permissão caso fizesse a graça de trair a marchand.

--- Bom dia Satsuki darling. Dormiu bem? Espero que sim. Tenho de tomar banho e me preparar para um encontro com Kakyo hoje. Nem sei o que vou vestir...queria ficar em casa, lendo minhas queridas tragédias gregas. Mas Kakyo me prometeu mostrar-me sua casa de bonecas. Ver a "arte em carne" que ele produz muito me interessa - comentou Kanoe com leveza, se levantando da cama.

--- Bom dia, dormi como sempre e não faço idéia do que você deva vestir.Faça o que quiser, já que minha opinião e nada pra você são a mesma coisa. Mais alguma coisa?- disse Satsuki com a emoção de quem passa um telegrama.

Kanoe riu.

--- Você é hilária, sabia.E muito mordaz. Você continua pintando e esculpindo Satsuki?Quando te conheci você era uma ótima artista...um pouco imatura demais em suas obras mas com um dom raro.Dei permissão para que você continuasse a criar sua arte, se bem me lembro.- comentou Kanoe de pé na frente do espelho.

--- Sinto muito, mas eu não me sinto nem um pouco inspirada a criar com uma coleira apertando meu pescoço, senhorita Watari.- replicou Satsuki de forma mordaz.

--- Uma pena. Mais uma artista que vai entrar no anonimato então. Azar o seu.Eu gostava de suas obras...Mas pelo menos "consta nos autos" que não foi por falta de permissão que você parou de criar.Minha consciência de marchand está limpa.- disse Kanoe com charme.

--- Me pergunto desde quando a arte se tornou para você um valor em si mesma. Você não se importa com nada, exceto com a arte. Quando a estética se tornou mais importante para você do que a ética?- disse Satsuki com a voz cheia de revolta contida. Depois de haver se tornado possessão de Kanoe a menina não tinha conseguido criar de novo. A perda de sua liberdade tinha lhe ocasionado um completo bloqueio criativo.Satsuki sonhava em ser uma artista reconhecida e foi esse desejo a levou direto aos "braços" de Kanoe.

--- A ética varia. Sou um avatar, vi séculos passarem na minha frente darling, cada um com um conceito diferente de ética e justiça. Porém o belo de ontem não morre, se acrescenta ao belo de hoje.Por exemplo, uma tragédia grega é tão linda e cheia de significado hoje como foi nos dias passados. A arte transcende o tempo, a ética morre e se modifica com ele. A arte é eterna, a ética é efêmera.Os homens vivem na ética. Os deuses moram na arte.- disse Kanoe séria, altiva.

Satsuki concordava que Kanoe tinha uma excelente retórica.Era difícil discutir com ela.

--- Pode até ser. Mas é dentro da ética que a arte é criada.È através do trabalho de mãos efêmeras que o belo se manifesta.É através da paixão do artista que a arte é criada. Ela não é um valor em si mesma, ela só tem significado na medida que consegue mostrar aquilo no que o artista acredita, o que ele sente e almeja, fazendo com que isso toque quem admira a arte.- defendeu-se Satsuki, séria.

--- Boa defesa minha cara. Mas muito fraca e idealista.Se a arte é o que você diz, porque ela sobrevive aos anos e a ética passa com eles? Se a arte é filha da crença efêmera, por que ela não se esvai junto com a crença que a criou?- perguntou Kanoe com genuíno interesse.

A marchand adorava conversar assim com Satsuki. Considerava a menina a única a conseguir desafia-la intelectualmente daquele jeito.E sempre se via refletindo seriamente sobre os conceitos de Satsuki, procurando entender a menina e as crenças que ela tinha.

Satsuki não sabia o que responder para Kanoe. Mas não ia se dar por vencida.

--- No momento eu não sei a resposta para sua pergunta. Mas vou descobrir e vou mostrá-la a senhora. Pode esperar, que eu vou encontra-la.- disse Satsuki determinada a mostrar o valor da sensibilidade humana.

--- Eu vou esperar darling. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para isso.Mas agora quero comer alguma coisa, tomar meu banho e me preparar para o encontro com Kakyo. Tratar de assuntos mais pragmáticos.- rebateu Kanoe com muita ironia.

--- Como quiser.- disse Satsuki com uma postura combativa.

Mais uma vez Satsuki se pegava notando uma característica que ela e Kanoe tinham em comum: ambas amavam verdadeiramente a arte.

Subaru e Kamui terminaram de fazer a matéria sobre a exposição de Kanoe Watari com relativa facilidade.Logo já estavam ambos no carro de Subaru, indo rumo a majestosa 60 Sunshine Corporation. Passaram rápidos pelas ruas movimentadas e ornadas de cerejeiras floridas. Os prédios gêmeos espelhados se erguiam sobre Tóquio como torres de observação.

Pararam em frente ao prédio da Sunshine, cuja entrada era bonita e limpa. Um empregado avisado da visita dos jornalistas veio recebê-los, mas apesar de estar bem vestido o homem era de uma feiúra notável e muito agressiva.

--- Caros senhores, meu nome é Farir e minha tarefa é leva-los até ao senhor Kakyo, que já está esperando os senhores.Sigam-me, por gentileza.- disse o homem guiando os dois através da porta de vidro que demarcava a entrada da Sunshine.

Kamui ficou embasbacado com a Sunshine, com o clima asséptico e hospitalar que ela tinha.Subaru não podia estar se sentindo mais desconfortável. Aquele ambiente era a materialização de seus pesadelos. Subaru odiava hospitais, e com toda a razão.Preferia mil vezes os espelhos de Kanoe á aquele clima opressivo de hospital.

Pessoas de branco iam apressadas de um lado para o outro. Havia pelo menos sete elevadores no local, cada um com uma finalidade diferente. E isso era somente o hall de entrada do lugar. As secções de pesquisa eram muito mais impessoais e frenéticas do que aquele simples hall.

Farir levou os jornalistas até o elevador pessoal de Kakyo e, assim que os três entraram, ele apertou o numero do penúltimo andar da Sunshine.Kakyo iria dar a entrevista em seu escritório, obviamente. Kamui se sentiu um pouco mal por ver que o belíssimo elevador onde estavam tinha um espelho de cristal, no estilo do que havia no elevador do Tóquio News.

Ao chegarem no andar correto, saíram do elevador. Kakyo estava na porta do escritório, conversando informalmente com Fuuma, seu sócio. Kakyo já tinha colocado Fuuma a par das últimas notícias que tinha recebido sobre o templo e seus aliados e recebido do outro empresário informações muito interessantes. Mais tarde falaria com Kanoe a respeito do que sabia e passaria para ela também as informações preciosas que tinha recebido de Fuuma. Por ser o dono da mídia mundial, Fuuma tinha muitos informantes em muitos lugares estratégicos. Um desses informantes havia visto e ouvido parte da conversa entre Karen e Tokiko. Fuuma, ao saber disso, havia se apressado em informar Kakyo e discutir com ele a respeito do que deviam fazer para impedir essa súbita amizade entre o templo e o grupo da Luz. Kakyo decidiu que era a hora de tirar Karen de cena e que ia usar Yuuto para isso, coisa que agradou muito á Fuuma, o deixando de ótimo humor.

Ao ver Kamui, Fuuma deu um sorriso mordaz.Kamui corou. Fuuma estava lindo, em roupas extremamente informais, camisa preta e jeans da mesma cor, que lhe davam uma aparência mais jovial e óculos de lentes azuis turquesa.

--- Ora, quem encontramos por aqui? Fazendo seu dever como jornalista, eu suponho.- falou Fuuma, sarcástico.

--- É...viemos entrevistar o senhor Kakyo.- disse Kamui indo até onde o pai estava.Subaru ficou de longe, deixando os dois conversarem em paz.

--- Hun...não quero ser um estorvo ao seu dever profissional, Kamui.Vou trabalhar.- falou Fuuma de forma altiva.

--- Você vai pra casa hoje?- perguntou Kamui, tímido.Queria muito ficar perto de Fuuma.

--- Quer que eu vá?- perguntou Fuuma de forma mordaz. Novamente Kamui teve a impressão de que seu pai jogava com ele.

--- Err...bem...podíamos conversar um pouco.- tentou Kamui se articular ao ver o olhar ferino do pai adotivo.

--- Como quiser. Estarei em casa.Mas tenho minhas exigências em troca dessa gentileza. Eu teria de ficar aqui hoje e você não tem idéia de quanto trabalho tenho a fazer. Não posso perder meu tempo.- disse Fuuma em tom baixo, a voz perfeita carregada de sensualidade, com um sorriso cáustico nos lábios e a fala cheia de ironia.

Kamui concordou com num meneio tímido de cabeça.Aos olhos de Fuuma Kamui mais parecia um gatinho envergonhado.

Kakyo observava a tudo aquilo profundamente exasperado. Subaru, que não conseguia ouvir o que os dois estavam conversando, achou muito bonitinho o relacionamento de aspecto carinhoso que Fuuma tinha com o filho. Fuuma pareceu se despedir de Kamui e ir rumo a sua empresa, sem olhar para trás. Kamui estava embevecido, feliz por poder conversar com Fuuma mais tarde. Quanto as exigências...Kamui logo pensou na caixa de prata que lhe estendia os dedos. Olhou para as próprias mãos de articulações ainda ligeiramente arroxeadas e dedos finos e estremeceu em deliciosa expectativa.

Subaru foi até onde Kakyo estava, sendo prontamente seguido por um corado e esbaforido Kamui. Farir se postou atrás deles, em profunda subordinação a seu patrão.

--- Boa tarde senhor Kakyo. È muita gentileza sua nos conceder essa entrevista. Queríamos avisar que não pretendemos devassar a sua vida pessoal de forma alguma, e que por isso o senhor pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a nossas perguntas.- disse Subaru com muita gentileza.

--- Nossa. Você é mesmo um gentleman, exatamente como Kanoe me disse. Entrem, por favor.Farir, você pode se retirar e voltar a sua função habitual agora.- disse Kakyo entrando no escritório junto com os dois jornalistas.

--- Bem, sentem-se.Fiquem a vontade.- disse Kakyo com uma simpatia quase infantil. Kamui e Subaru se sentaram nas cadeiras de vidro e veludo branco em frente a mesa de Kakyo, que se sentou atrás da mesa, em sua cadeira de espaldar de vidro mais alto que os demais.

Subaru tirou seu gravador do bolso do casaco e o colocou sobre a mesa.

--- Estamos aqui para perguntar a respeito de suas pesquisas no campo da cura a Aids. Quais os avanços que foram feitos pela Sunshine?- perguntou Subaru, sério.

--- Nos criamos um novo coquetel que tem se mostrado muito eficiente e que sai no mercado próximo dia vinte três.O testamos em cerca de cento e vinte pessoas e ele fez a doença regredir em noventa por cento em todos os voluntários.- explicou Kakyo, orgulhoso do sucesso de sua nova descoberta.

--- O que o faz se dedicar tanto a ciência? O que o motiva?- perguntou Subaru, intrigado.

--- Eu gosto do sabor da descoberta, da criação, senhor Sumeragi.Ciência é minha forma de fazer arte.- disse Kakyo com leveza.

--- Seus opositores afirmam que você baseia suas pesquisas em princípios antiéticos.O que você pode nos dizer a respeito disso?- perguntou Subaru mordaz. Kamui se admirou de como Subaru sabia conduzir uma entrevista, sem ser agressivo, mas sendo preciso, audacioso em suas perguntas.

--- Eles me acusam de antiético simplesmente porque não penso na ciência como uma forma de salvar vidas inocentes, mesmo porque não considero nenhuma vida algo inocente.Somos todos assassinos, por ação ou por omissão. Uma pessoa que se farta em um restaurante por pura gula está sendo responsável pela morte de alguém que passa fome. Nossas ações repercutem em tudo.O que um tem a mais, o outro tem a menos.É bem sabido que se os paises subdesenvolvidos começarem a consumir no padrão norte-americano o mundo vai entrar em colapso produtivo.E você acha que alguém vai deixar de consumir o máximo que puder em nome do bem do próximo ou da consciência ambiental? Será que ao comprarmos nossos produtos "made in china", procuramos saber se a fábrica de onde eles provém se usa de mão de obra infantil, ou semi-escrava? Ou será que mesmo em nossos atos de filantropia o que procuramos não é ajudar o próximo, mas mitigar nossa culpa perante um mundo desigual que construímos por vontade própria? Nossa justiça muda com o tempo e protege nossos poderosos, a mídia nos cega e achamos que não somos responsáveis por nada além de nosso próprio quintal. Mesmo quando olhamos para fora, só o fazemos em parte.Todas as vezes que tentamos fazer uma sociedade igualitária desembocamos em ditaduras assassinas.Somos inocentes? Não, não somos. Vivemos para nós mesmos, não importa sobre que contexto.- falou Kakyo com extrema franqueza.

---Bem, sobre o contexto contemporâneo, qual seria para o senhor o papel da ciência?- perguntou Subaru, um tanto chocado pela sinceridade das opiniões cruéis de Kakyo. Kamui estava completamente pasmo ao ouvir a resposta do cientista.

--- Eu poderia dar duas respostas, a pragmática e a artística. A pragmática diria que o objetivo da ciência é o mesmo objetivo que move o mundo atualmente: a ânsia de lucro.Os cientistas não procuram curas para salvar vidas, mas para estabelecerem novas patentes as quais possam vender.Um exemplo disso é que as empresas ligadas a medicina são contra a quebra das patentes de seus produtos em favor de países pobres como os da África.Eles não ligam de ver milhões de africanos morrendo doentes, só não querem dar seu produto de graça, mesmo que o acesso a esse produto seja a diferença entre a vida e a morte de uma aldeia inteira. Quem paga tem, quem não paga que morra.E eu não estou inventando esses conceitos, nem dizendo que são eles o que me motivam. Estou apenas constatando uma verdade.Eu faço ciência muito mais pela arte que ela representa do que pelo lucro. Muitas vezes permiti a quebra de minhas patentes em nome de países pobres.Já sou rico o suficiente para parar de pensar o mundo em termos de dinheiro.A explicação artística provém do belo.Só quem já teve a experiência de criar dentro de um laboratório sabe o quão artístico e cativante é o processo de invenção e descoberta cientifica.É algo apaixonante, igual a pintar um quadro.- disse Kakyo com leveza e ar pensativo.

--- Vendo a ciência como arte o senhor não admitiria que nela o princípio estético reinaria sobre o principio ético?- perguntou Subaru com extrema habilidade.

--- Sim, claro. Por isso é tão difícil estabelecer limites para a ciência.Sem que fosse violado o principio ético que proibia a dissecação de cadáveres na Idade Média nunca teríamos descoberto como é a anatomia interna humana.A ciência sempre violou os dogmas da moralidade ao longo da história.Não foi á toa que Galileu foi julgado pela Inquisição por dizer que a Terra girava em torno do sol.Ele, naquela época, violou os dogmas da moralidade instituída pela Igreja, desmentindo que a Terra era o centro do universo.- disse Kakyo, com um sorriso melancólico.

--- Mas como ficaria a questão da sacralidade da vida?- perguntou Kamui ainda pasmo.

--- Sacralidade da vida...será que a vida é sacra? Ela passa, é volátil.Não vejo a vida como sagrada.Não tenho uma convicção religiosa.Vejo o mundo como algo que não possui um sentido definido.

Subaru estava um tanto abalado com a entrevista de Kakyo. O cientista tinha uma retórica perfeita e um ponto de vista bem cruel, mas realista.Subaru desligou o gravador em cima da mesa. Tinha algo pessoal que queria perguntar a Kakyo.

---Posso fazer uma pergunta de cunho pessoal, senhor Kakyo. Peço que me responda apenas se quiser e prometo não publica-la. O senhor não considera a vida sagrada porque ela é efêmera.Eu a considero sagrada justamente porque ela é efêmera.O senhor sabe o quão frágeis e fortes são os laços que unem as pessoas, que eles podem ser tudo na sua vida, a base da sua alma e mesmo assim se partirem numa lufada de vento.Mas eu não os considero efêmeros porque eles impregnam a memória, mesmo distantes estão presentes. Bem...minha pergunta é simples: Se nada faz sentido, porque o senhor acha que está aqui, nesse mundo?

--- Você é uma pessoa bastante passional, senhor Sumeragi. Sim, a memória tem seus fantasmas, que estão sempre conosco.Quanto a sua pergunta... eu não sei porque estou aqui.Estou procurando um sentido ainda. Eu realmente respeito sua posição em relação a vida e a considero corajosa, pois só quem tem coragem pode amar tanto algo tão volátil e potencialmente traiçoeiro.Você é intrigante. Gostaria de conversar mais vezes com você no futuro.- disse Kakyo sério, pensativo e com sinceridade.

Kakyo estava intrigado com Subaru. Sabia que o jornalista estava NA fronteira, que ele tinha tido uma vida difícil, pois, como Yuuto o havia lhe informado, Subaru havia perdido a irmã para um câncer, pais e avó em um acidente e vivia com um irmão pelo qual era responsável. Kakyo também teve acesso, graças a Yuuto, as fichas dos tratamentos psicológicos que Subaru freqüentara, e com isso sabia a extensão do trauma com o qual o homem que estava a sua frente tinha de lidar.

Mesmo assim o jornalista amava a vida e a defendia. Isso, para Kakyo,era uma contradição.

--- Muito obrigado por me responder, senhor Kakyo. Eu realmente fiquei curioso em saber o que o senhor tinha como base para pensar da forma como se expressou nessa entrevista.Não entendo como alguém pode ter tamanho desapego a vida...- disse Subaru de forma gentil, guardando o gravador em seu bolso.

Depois de ouvir aquela entrevista, tudo o que Subaru queria era ver Seishiro. Queria sair dali, esquecer as palavras calculistas de Kakyo e se ver diante da vida que tanto amava.Sentia a necessidade de respirar o ar das ruas, ao invés do ar estagnado e artificial daquele escritório.

--- Eu é que me sinto honrado em responde-lo senhor Sumeragi.- disse Kakyo de forma polida e gentil.

--- Bem...creio que acabamos.Obrigado pela entrevista senhor Kakyo.- disse Subaru se levantando.

Ao se levantar Subaru reparou no espelho que jazia na parede atrás do cientista.A moldura dourada de dragões orientais, a superfície polida, tudo naquele espelho fez Subaru se sentir profundamente desconfortável. Kamui, que se levantou logo depois de Subaru, estranhou o espelho de Kakyo também, mas por outro motivo. Aquele espelho era exatamente igual ao que seu pai, Fuuma, tinha no quarto. Isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, deixou Kamui intrigado com aquele objeto.

Kakyo se levantou e com um sorriso melancólico no rosto apertou a mão dos dois jornalistas.

--- Luvas, senhor Sumeragi? Pensei que estivesse muito quente para usa-las nessa época do ano. Estamos em plena primavera...- disse Kakyo, com uma surpresa infantil, ao notar as luvas do jornalista.

--- Errr..é um hábito meu.Não consigo sair de casa sem elas. Cada um com suas excentricidades, não é?- disse Subaru constrangido.

--- Sim, o senhor tem razão. Cada um com suas manias. Desculpe-me por perguntar.- disse Kakyo, com leveza.

--- Não se desculpe... não tem problema o senhor ter me perguntado.Devo admitir que, se estivesse no lugar do senhor, eu também perguntaria.- disse Subaru, de forma descontraída.

--- O senhor é mesmo muito cortês Sumeragi.-disse Kakyo com a voz etérea.

--- Bem, vamos indo, não é Kamui.- disse Subaru, que a bem da verdade queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido o possível. Kakyo captou o desconforto de Subaru através de seu dom de empatia.Ele já esperava que o jovem fosse se sentir mal por causa do espelho de moldura dourada, portanto vê-lo assim apenas confirmou suas teorias de que Subaru, por estar NA fronteira, seria extremamente sensível ao mundo além do mundo, o mundo do outro lado.

--- Até mais senhor Kakyo.- se despediu Kamui, que também não tinha gostado nada das opiniões que Kakyo havia exposto.

O cientista guiou os dois jornalistas até a porta do escritório.De lá em diante eles foram guiados até a saída da Sunshine pelo estranho empregado Farir.

Uma vez de volta as ruas de Tóquio, Subaru respirou fundo, se sentindo muito melhor, livre do ambiente pesado da 60 Sunshine.Kamui suspirou aliviado também.

O sol incidia sobre as cerejeiras em flor. O vento corria livre por seus caminhos.Ali estava a vida, longe daquele lugar asséptico e impessoal que era a Sunshine.

--- Vamos embora daqui.-afirmou Subaru feliz ao entrar em seu carro, sendo logo seguido por Kamui.

Do alto de seu escritório, Kakyo observou o carro de Subaru partir e sumir por entre as ruas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bem, espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo! Também peço desculpas pelo atraso em postar o capítulo 5, mas realmente não consegui o que me deixou no mínimo fula da vida. Detesto descumprir meus prazos.

Gostaria de mais uma vez agradecer as reviews de pessoas que a algum tempo acompanham meu trabalho e que muito estimo: Bella Lestrange, Ília-chan e Litha-chan. Obrigado pelo apoio que você tem me dado...ele tem sido muito importante para mim.

Gostaria também de agradecer a DiDZ, Perséfone-san e Annianka pela força que tem me dado. Arigato e beijos pra vocês.

Muito obrigado pelos seus avisos Litha, você tem sido muito gentil comigo e pode me mandar emails sempre que quiser! Desculpe-me se muitas vezes não tenho tempo e demoro a responder...sinto muito mesmo.Espero que você não se zangue muito comigo.

Kisses e lots of joy para todos os leitores!

Yumi Sumeragi

--- Obs: Me digam o que acharam! Mandem um e-mail para yumi ponto sumeragi arroba bol ponto com ponto Br!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7** -**O Império de Kakyo e as Articulações da Guerra - Parte II**

Kanoe se arrumou para o encontro com Kakyo. Vestia um terninho preto da Versace e sapatos pretos de salto alto e bico fino.No rosto, apenas os lábios estavam tingidos de batom vermelho vinho.Os cabelos estavam soltos em cascata e as orelhas ornadas por longos brincos de ouro ao estilo sempre, a marchand estava impecável.

Satsuki a havia ajudado a se vestir e a tomar banho. Agora, que ambas estavam no quarto de Kanoe, a menina tentava não demonstrar o quanto estava tensa com a possibilidade de sua traição ser descoberta.Satsuki se punha a arrumar a elegante bolsa preta da marchand colocando nela as coisas que Kanoe supostamente iria precisar.Kanoe estava falando ao telefone, provavelmente com artistas famosos ou com colecionadores de arte que lhe contratavam os serviços. Kanoe era conhecida como a marchand capaz de reconhecer uma pintura falsa de olhos fechados, e por isso era muito requisitada para avaliar obras de arte.

Após colocar na bolsa caneta, carteira, papéis relevantes sobre a parte das ações de Kanoe na 60 Sunshine, bloco de anotações e um sem fim de utilidades empresariais e inutilidades da vaidade, Satsuki abriu um dos compartimentos internos da bolsa onde sabia que Kanoe, por ter um temperamento prático, não iria mexer. Kanoe raramente usava os compartimentos em suas bolsas, preferindo ter tudo sempre a mão com facilidade, sem ter que ficar abrindo cantinhos aqui e ali.

Satsuki, virada de costas para Kanoe, pegou o minúsculo gravador que estava no bolso de seu tallieur e o ligou. A marchand continuava compenetrada em sua conversa ao telefone.Satsuki segurava seus nervos, sabendo que estava se arriscando muito. Afinal, estava tentando enganar Kanoe bem debaixo do nariz dela.Isso era um feito altamente perigoso e Satsuki tinha plena consciência disso.

Satsuki colocou o gravador ligado no compartimento da bolsa de Kanoe. Sabia que o alta sensibilidade do aparelhinho a sons iria fazer com que ele cumprisse sua função de gravar a conversa entre a marchand e o cientista.Se não fosse descoberta pelo gravador, a menina sabia que ainda teria problemas em arranjar um encontro com Tokiko a fim de repassar as informações para o templo. Aquele jogo de traição era também um jogo de paciência. Se não planejasse cuidadosamente seus passos Satsuki sabia que seria pega e punida com extremo rigor. Não acreditava que Kanoe fosse propriamente mata-la. A marchand era criativa e nunca daria a Satsuki o gostinho de se libertar de seu domínio, mesmo que através da morte. Era a criatividade da crueldade de Kanoe o que mais assustava a menina.

Kanoe desligou o telefone.

--- Minha bolsa, Satsuki darling.- falou a marchand, sorrindo.

Satsuki estendeu a bolsa para Kanoe tentando manter em seu rosto um expressão de profundo descaso.

--- Aí está. Os papéis que a senhorita requisitou estão aí dentro.-disse Satsuki com um tom de voz neutro.

--- Obrigada. Voltarei por volta das oito horas e quero que minha agenda esteja vazia a partir deste horário.- falou Kanoe com ar profissional.

--- Como quiser. Afinal, a senhorita precisa de tempo para me perturbar não é verdade. Senão seu dia não está completo.- disse Satsuki com ironia.

--- Você é tão perceptiva, Satsuki-chan!É exatamente isso o que eu pretendo fazer.Mas pode ficar tranqüila...como sempre, você vai gostar do que vou fazer.Nem que seja por causa da coleira.- disse Kanoe num misto de sarcasmo e crueldade.

--- Como sempre não tenho muita escolha, não é? Pelo menos posso me fartar com sua ausência durante algumas horas do dia.- alfinetou Satsuki com amargor.

--- Oh, claro. Aproveite a paz da minha ausência. Mas não se acostume.Eu volto.- disse Kanoe divertidíssima ao sair do quarto deixando Satsuki para trás.

Assim que Arashi acordou e se arrumou decentemente ela procurou falar com Sorata a respeito de Thooru. Encontrou Sorata na cozinha ainda sonado e de pijama, tentando fazer algo comestível para o café da manhã.

--- Bom dia Sorata.- disse Arashi ao ver o amigo.

--- Ahhhhh...bom dia. O Kamui já foi pro serviço e pediu para mim te avisar.Ele tinha que se preparar para uma entrevista com "não sei lá quem".-disse Sorata bocejando e ainda com cara de quem estava louco pra voltar a dormir.

--- Quer ajuda? Você sempre foi péssimo na cozinha.-disse Arashi exasperada.

--- Bem...eu até faço uma macarronada razoável. E pipocas...fora isso, você tem razão: sou uma negação.- disse Sorata bem humorado.

--- Macarronada no café da manhã não é nada apropriado.- constatou Arashi ajudando Sorata a fazer panquecas.

--- Você tem razão. Mas na falta de outra coisa...- disse Sorata um tanto sem-graça.

--- Quando é que você vai me dar o endereço de Thooru?- perguntou Arashi séria.

--- Pode ser até agora. Só quero que você me prometa que vai tomar cuidado com aquela mulher e com o Yuuto. Eles são sagazes e perigosos. Nunca peça nada a Yuuto, ouviu?

--- Você não precisa me avisar quanto a isso. Sei do dom de Yuuto e de sua fama como um negociador diabólico.Só não sei muito a respeito de Thooru. No templo, tocar no nome dela é quase um tabu.- disse Arashi alheia.

--- Entendo.Vamos lá no meu escritório. As informações que você quer estão lá.- disse Sorata guiando Arashi até o seu bagunçado escritório.

--- É...organização não é uma de suas virtudes, não é?- disse Arashi de forma jocosa ao se deparar com a visão da salinha amontoada de papéis que Sorata chamava de escritório.

--- Hehehe...é, tenho de melhorar nesse quesito.- disse Sorata fazendo um gesto gentil para Arashi entrar no lugar.

Os dois se sentaram em volta da mesa cheia de papéis.A expressão antes leve dos dois se tornou séria e tensa. Sorata tirou uma folha de dentro de uma das gavetas da mesa e a estendeu para Arashi.

--- Aqui está: o telefone e o endereço da Thooru. Tenha cuidado ao lidar com ela e com Yuuto.Eles podem não parecer, mas são muito sagazes e perigosos.- disse Sorata entregando o papel á jovem sacerdotisa.

--- Serei cautelosa. Prometo.- disse Arashi séria.

--- Se puder, repasse as informações que achar pertinentes ao grupo da Luz para mim.Nunca se sabe o que Thooru pode vir a falar com você. Peço para que nos dê o máximo de informação que for possível dentro dos limites que você tem de seguir como serva do templo.- disse Sorata, lembrando-se de que ainda tinha de servir Karen.

--- Farei isso dentro do que me for permitido e conveniente.- disse Arashi com a mesma expressão de extrema seriedade.

--- Obrigado então...Você está mal, não é? O desde que você se tornou serva do templo ele sempre foi sua fé. Você ama aquele lugar, a ideologia pela qual você luta.Eu sei disso.Deve estar sendo muito difícil para você questionar a honestidade do templo...- disse Sorata de forma gentil e carinhosa. Sabia que Arashi estava passando por um momento de difíceis questionamentos interiores, apesar dela tentar não demonstrar isso.Apesar de querer que Arashi deixasse o templo para que não se machucasse por ele, Sorata não estava feliz por vê-la desiludida e confusa como ela estava.

--- Eu sempre confiei em Hinoto.Eu acredito nela ainda, quero continuar acreditando nela mas...não posso fechar os olhos. Se meu irmão está sendo envolvido nessa guerra eu tenho de buscar a verdade Sorata, mesmo que ela venha a destruir todas as minhas crenças e esperanças. Se Hinoto tiver um pacto com Fuuma eu vou deixar sim, o templo. Seria a prove de que o templo é hipócrita e eu nunca daria minha vida por um lugar hipócrita. Ao mesmo tempo fico pensando se essa minha desconfiança não é fruto de um temor pela proximidade de minha provação. Talvez eu esteja procurando uma desculpa para salvar minha pele e fugir ao meu dever. Nesse caso, a hipócrita serei eu e vou ter de conviver com o fato de que não sou tão corajosa quanto deveria.Talvez eu também tenha medo da escuridão no final das contas.- disse Arashi num desabafo amargo.

--- Não há nada de errado em temer a escuridão. Até os avatares a temem Arashi.E você está certa em buscar a verdade. Eu não quero perder você, não quero que você morra. Mas prefiro vê-la morrer por um lugar que no mínimo vale alguma coisa do que vê-la se sacrificar por uma mentira.Vou te ajudar no que puder. Pode contar comigo.-disse Sorata carinhoso, se levantando e indo se ajoelhar em frente a Arashi, que estava sentada, para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Arashi deu sorriso melancólico.

--- Vou estar sempre aqui para você.- disse Sorata sorrindo.

--- Você sempre foi meu anjo da guarda Sorata. Desde éramos pequenos.- disse ela carinhosamente.

--- Eu queria ter sido mais do que isso para você.- disse Sorata, sincero.

--- Sou uma sacerdotisa. Não posso me envolver com ninguém.É uma regra de minha profissão.- disse Arashi ainda melancólica.

--- Eu sei.Gostaria que tivéssemos tido um destino diferente, longe dessas brigas místicas. Gostaria que tivéssemos tido a chance de uma vida normal.- disse Sorata com o olhar carregado de tristeza.

--- E ao final dessa vida despreocupada seriamos separados pela escuridão, Sorata.De qualquer forma, seriamos infelizes.- constatou Arashi com tristeza.

--- Mas ao menos teríamos a luz em vida.O que é que temos agora?- perguntou Sorata, infeliz.

--- Não me pergunte. Eu realmente não sei.- disse Arashi abraçando Sorata com força. A cada dia que passava mais difícil era manter as esperanças.

Subaru dirigia pelas ruas de Tóquio, ficando cada vez mais feliz a medida que se afastavam do prédio da 60 Sunshine. Kamui compartilhava do alívio do jornalista.

O menino nunca tinha imaginado que Kakyo, com sua postura frágil e delicada, seria capaz de ter tais opiniões como as que explicitou na entrevista.

--- Vamos para onde agora?- perguntou Kamui a Subaru.

--- Eu não sei. Para longe da Sunshine já é o suficiente. Eu queria ir ver Seishiro no colégio agora, mas não sei se seria apropriado. Nossa...a tempos não fico tão abalado com uma entrevista.Estou tentando digerir o que ouvi de Kakyo.- disse Subaru num desabafo exausto.

--- Eu também estou meio pasmo, sabe. Kakyo e tão sem ética e o mesmo tempo é realista.Eu me senti tão sem esperanças ao ouvi-lo.Tão ...vencido.- disse Kamui com amargor.

--- Eu também. Olha, que tal darmos um tempo antes de irmos para a redação? Para espairecer e recuperar o ânimo.- propôs Subaru com otimismo.

--- Ótima idéia!- disse Kamui com um sorriso leve.

--- Bem, podemos combinar de nos encontrar as sete, lá no Tóquio News.E passar esse tempo onde quisermos, tentando por a cabeça em ordem.- disse Subaru, mais animado.

--- Ok. Quero ir ao templo dos Dragões Celestes. Você me deixa lá?- perguntou Kamui, unindo o útil ao agradável. Se por um lado queria rever o templo e espairecer, por outro queria também dar uma investigada no lugar.

--- Claro. – disse Subaru tomando o caminho do templo.

--- E você...pretende ir aonde?- perguntou Kamui intrigado.

--- Vou na escola Clamp ver meu irmão. Sei que é o cúmulo da inconveniência aparecer no colégio dele mas...não pude evitar de pensar o quanto que a vida dele é frágil, o quanto pessoas como Kakyo podem jogar com a saúde dele que é tão preciosa para mim.Preciso ver que ele está bem. Fiquei meio desesperado ao ver que alguém tão poderoso não se importa Kamui, não se importa em destruir vidas em nome de uma suposta "arte". As pessoas não são joguetes descartáveis, elas têm importância umas para as outras, elas sofrem, sentem, amam. Aiii, eu nem sei mais o que estou dizendo. Me perdoe. Estou meio sensível ultimamente.- disse Subaru, confuso.

--- Eu também.Ando tendo umas experiências esquisitas esses dias.Depois eu queria até mesmo falar com calma a respeito delas com você. Entendo o que você quis dizer. Também estou com vontade de ir ver uma pessoa agora, mas sei que ela está se matando de trabalhar e que não vai me atender ...- disse Kamui, satisfeito de poder conversar abertamente com Subaru.

--- Seu pai?- perguntou Subaru com um sorriso.

--- É, meu pai.- respondeu Kamui relaxado.

---- Ele parece ser um homem muito ocupado, mas que tem um profundo carinho por você. – afirmou Subaru, sincero.

--- Você acha? Eu nunca sei o que esperar dele.Às vezes ele é muito duro e frio comigo, outras vezes tem seu próprio modo de ser atencioso. – falou Kamui pensativo.

--- Cada pessoa tem seu jeito de gostar dos outros. Vai ver seu pai é duro com você porque acha que está fazendo o melhor dessa forma. Procure entende-lo melhor, ver como é o jeito dele de gostar.- disse Subaru com gentileza.Kamui sorriu.

--- Posso te adotar como irmão mais velho?- perguntou Kamui de brincadeira, implicando com o jeito carinhoso do jornalista. Subaru riu.

--- Claro que pode Kamui! Eu gosto muito de você. Sabe que quando te vi pela primeira vez eu pensei: pronto, já vem o filho chato e mimado do chefe.Pensei que você fosse ser um fardo, mas vejo que você se tornou exatamente o contrário, uma pessoa por quem tenho estima, um amigo.- disse Subaru descontraído.

--- Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez eu pensei que você fosse ser um desses jornalistas famosos que ficam metidos, grossos e não dão a mínima para os estagiários.Mas você na verdade é sempre muito gentil e bonzinho até demais. – confessou Kamui com um sorriso.

--- De acordo com meu irmãozinho eu sou "tolo".-disse Subaru imitando o ar distante de Seishiro.

Kamui riu.

--- Ele fala isso?- perguntou Kamui.

--- Sempre que pode. Mas em certo ponto ele tem razão, eu acho.- disse Subaru dando de ombros.

--- Você não é tolo. É apenas bonzinho demais, como eu já disse.- constatou Kamui.

--- Bem, chegamos. Templo dos Dragões Celestes.- disse Subaru parando o carro em frente ao templo.

--- Até mais.Obrigado pela carona.- disse Kamui ao descer do carro.

--- Disponha! Até!- disse Subaru se despedindo de Kamui e dando a partida no carro.

Kamui passou pelos portões de madeira do templo. Subaru voltou a dirigir por entre as ruas de Tóquio.

Ao cruzar os portões do templo Kamui se sentiu mais leve. Por entre as cerejeiras milenares do jardim do templo o menino caminhou alheio ao mundo. As palavras de Kakyo foram perdendo seu peso e sua mente parecia estar mais relaxada. Kamui se sentou num dos bancos que ficavam espalhados pelo jardim. Suspirou.

Foi nesse momento que Kamui notou uma pessoa muito diferente de todas que já havia visto, sentada num banco próximo ao seu. Era um menino de uns quatorze anos de ar extremante triste e desesperançado, com cabelo de um branco puro e muitíssimo andrógino. Curioso, Kamui se levantou e foi até onde o menino estava.

--- Você está bem?- perguntou Kamui ao notar que o menino chorava em silêncio.

--- Estou com minhas lembranças...- murmurou a pessoa.

--- Posso me sentar aqui com você?- perguntou Kamui determinado em ajudar aquele ser delicado e estranho.

--- Sim...- murmurou o ser com gentileza.

--- Meu nome é Kamui. Qual é o seu?- perguntou Kamui com cuidado.

O ser não respondeu. Parecia ter novamente se perdido em memórias.

--- Você deve ter perdido alguém muito querido...- constatou Kamui, num murmúrio.

O ser pareceu sorrir para Kamui, demonstrando que Kamui havia acertado em cheio qual era o seu problema.

--- Meu pai me abandonou. Agora senhorita Hinoto e aqueles que a seguem cuidam de mim.- disse o ser, sem olhar para Kamui.

Kamui se interessou ainda mais pela conversa. Hinoto era um dos temas que mais vinha incomodando Kamui recentemente.

--- Hinoto?- perguntou Kamui intrigado.

--- Sim, ela é a guardiã desse templo.É uma dama dos espelhos.- murmurou o pequeno ser.

--- Será que eu poderia vê-la?- perguntou Kamui, com cuidado.

--- Não sei...- respondeu o pequeno.

Foi nesse momento que o pequeno ser sentiu uma fragrância familiar no ar, vinda de Kamui. Um cheiro pungente de magnólias que seu pai, Kakyo, desprendia naturalmente.

--- Meu pai tinha esse perfume.-comentou o pequeno ser.

--- Ah, me desculpe. É que um conhecido meu usa esse perfume a ponto do ambiente em que ele está ficar tomado por ele.Fiquei muito tempo numa sala com ele...acho que o cheiro grudou em mim.- falou Kamui sem graça de trazer lembranças ruins para aquele ser tão delicado e triste.

---Não se desculpe. Fico feliz. Achei que jamais fosse sentir esse perfume de novo.- disse o ser com um sorriso triste.

Kamui ficou sem saber o eu dizer. Aquela tristeza toda, combinada com uma impecável gentileza por parte do ser, fazia o menino sentir-se triste junto com ele.

--- Porque seu pai te abandonou?- perguntou Kamui com tato.

--- Eu não sei...- respondeu o ser, confuso.

--- Bem, qual é o nome do seu pai?- perguntou Kamui, pensando no que fazer para ajudar o ser.

--- Kakyo...- murmurou o ser, carinhosamente.

--- Kakyo? Kakyo Kuzuki? O dono da 60 Sunshine?- exclamou Kamui, pasmo.

--- Sim...o nome dele era Kuzuki também...- murmurou o ser de forma alheia, inebriado pelo perfume que sentia. Se por um lado ele não sabia o que era 60 Sunshine, por outro sabia muito bem o nome completo de seu papai.

Kamui ficou pálido.O fato de que Kakyo tinha um filho e que o havia abandonado deixou Kamui chocado.

--- Eu conheço Kakyo Kuzuki. Meu pai é amigo dele. Foi com ele que eu falei hoje!- disse Kamui ao pequenino.

O ser arregalou os olhos maravilhado. Ia ter noticias de seu pai depois de tanto tempo, finalmente.

--- Ele está bem? – perguntou o ser, voltando toda sua atenção para Kamui.

--- De saúde ele está bem sim.E continua o mesmo...gentil, melancólico, trajando somente branco...- disse Kamui um pouco sem graça por ter se tornado de súbito o centro das atenções da boneca.

O ser deu um sorriso da mais plena felicidade ao saber que seu criador estava bem.

--- Sabe...eu posso tentar falar com ele a seu respeito. Talvez possamos fazer ele ver você de novo.- disse Kamui incerto.

--- Vê-lo de novo...- murmurou a boneca com os olhos cheios de expectativa. Se visse seu amado uma novamente uma única vez, ouvisse de novo a voz amada, mesmo que ela lhe dissesse palavras duras ou cruéis, poderia cometer o suicídio em paz.

--- Sim. Tenho um amigo que com certeza vai nos ajudar com isso.-disse Kamui, pensando obviamente em pedir a ajuda de Subaru.

--- Mas senhora Hinoto não permite que eu saia daqui...- falou o ser pensativo.

--- Quer dizer que essa Hinoto prende você aqui?- perguntou Kamui um tanto indignado.

--- Ela não permite que eu saia por motivo algum.Só estou aqui falando com o senhor porque a senhorita Kotori esqueceu a porta da sala onde fico aberta.Geralmente fico naquela sala, o dia todo.- explicou o ser com simplicidade. Kamui achou aquilo um aquela maldita Hinoto com síndrome de fantasma ousava manter uma pessoa em cárcere privado? Isso era um crime!

--- Bem...tenho uma idéia. Venha comigo. Vamos aproveitar que você está fugido e sair daqui de vez!- disse Kamui, animado.

---Se fugir vou ver meu papai novamente?- perguntou o ser cheio de esperança.

--- Se tudo der certo, sim.- disse Kamui puxando o ser para fora do templo o mais rápido que conseguia.

Sair do templo junto com a boneca sem ser notado foi muito difícil. Um grupo de

pessoas que serviam o templo já estava alerta, procurando o pequeno ser por todo o lugar.Kotori estava sendo duramente advertida por Hien por causa da falha em sua vigília.Keichii e Saiki tentavam de todos os modos atrair a atenção da boneca, mas nada chamaria mais a atenção do ser do que a possibilidade de ver seu pai de novo.A muito custo, os dois conseguiram sair do templo.

Kamui, em seu íntimo, tinha declarado uma guerra pessoal contra as tais Hinoto e Thooru, que estavam infernizando sua antes tão pacata vida. Sabia que não podia levar o ser para sua casa, pois seu pai logo informaria Kakyo desse fato. Kamui queria tempo para poder tramar um encontro do ser com Kakyo que desse em bons resultados.Queria antes de tudo que Kakyo aceitasse o filho de volta.

Assim que se viu numa distância segura do templo, Kamui pegou o celular e ligou para a única pessoa em quem confiava: Subaru Sumeragi.

Ao seu lado, cheio de esperança, a boneca sorria.Não tinha nada a perder e por isso não tinha medo de nada.Ao menos uma chance lhe havia sido oferecida.

Subaru parou o carro ao chegar a entrada da escola Clamp. Estacionou, desceu do carro, passou pelos amplos portões de ferro da escola e pelo jardim, sem se deter em admirar a paisagem. As palavras de Kakyo ainda o incomodavam profundamente. Em sua mente via a cena fictícia de Seishiro sofrendo doente e impossibilitado de se curar por causa de um cretino registro de patente.Aquilo era um absurdo, uma aberração. A vida sempre valeu mais que o dinheiro.Ciência não podia manipular seres humanos como se manipula argila para fazer um vaso, uma "obra de arte". Uma vida é um mundo.Não devia ser usada em nome de nada nem ninguém.

Procurou respirar fundo, se acalmar. Como alguém podia ser tão indiferente? Se tivesse o poder de Kakyo, quantas coisas não faria para melhorar o mundo...Kakyo tinha a chance de tornar o mundo mais doce e mesmo assim preferia virar seu rosto, com uma ideologia do cálculo e da indiferença.

Subaru passou em frente ao ginásio da escola, que estava com os portões abertos e ouviu um barulho de chocar de espadas.Lá dentro uma aula de kendô estava em prosseguimento.

Subaru entrou no recinto e se sentou na última fila da platéia. A turma que estava tendo aula era a de Seishiro.Subaru logo consegui reconhecer na platéia vários colegas de classe do irmão, que estavam torcendo por ele. Com certeza aquilo devia ser as eliminatórias para decidir quem seria o titular do colégio, pois os jogos intercolegiais se aproximavam.Subaru sorriu.Chegara a tempo de torcer por Seishiro.Ia ser divertido

ver o irmão lutar.Quase nunca tinha a possibilidade de ver as apresentações do irmão por causa do trabalho.O jornalismo era uma profissão absorvente e frenética, que tomava muito de seu tempo.

O professor Kusanagi foi para o centro da arena assim que a luta que estava em andamento acabou.

--- Muito bem, Koda. Você vai para a final.- falou Kusanagi para um menino ruivo, que havia vencido aquela luta contra um outro menino de cabelos loiros compridos.

--- Obrigado professor.- disse Koda com um sorriso gentil.

--- Ultima luta para a escolha do titular deste ano: Sumeragi Seishiro _vesus_ Itamura Koda. – falou Kusanagi com sua voz forte e alta.

Subaru ficou feliz em saber que seu irmão tinha chegado a final.Se ao menos conversassem mais...Seishiro nem sequer o tinha contado que estava indo tão bem no kendô.

De um lado da arena Koda se posicionou pondo a armadura para proteger o peito e o rosto. A luta daquela vez era com espadas verdadeiras, não com as inofensivas estacas de madeira com as quais costumavam treinar.

Do outro lado da arena surgiu um impassível Seishiro, em roupas de kendô e repleto de altivez. Com um gesto ignorou a armadura, como se ela fosse completamente desnecessária e incômoda.

Kusanagi olhou um tanto chocado para o menino, mas não falou nada e deixou que Seishiro prosseguisse sem a armadura.

As meninas na platéia deram seus costumeiros gritinhos, aplausos e comentários. Muitas achavam que aquela luta era a luta dos melhores. Se havia alguém tão amado quanto Seishiro dentro daquela escola, esse alguém era Koda. Koda era o extremo oposto de Seishiro. Enquanto Seishiro era fechado, frio, elegante e misterioso, Koda era amigável, acessível, sorridente e aberto.As meninas estavam tentando se decidir quanto qual dos dois seria o namorado ideal.Os meninos que assistiam tentavam deliberar sobre qual dos dois concorrentes era melhor de luta.

Subaru apenas se preocupava com o fato de seu irmão ter dispensado a armadura de proteção.Detestava os "instintos suicidas" de seu irmão, sempre se dependurando de alturas e se arriscando a troco de nada.

--- Nas posições.- ordenou Kusanagi.

Subaru teve vontade de se levantar e lembrar á aquele professor desmiolado que um dos lutadores estava sem equipamento de proteção. Só não o fez porque quando viu já era tarde demais: Kusanagi já tinha autorizado o começo da luta.

Seishiro lutava com sua costumeira indiferença e elegância. Koda era um excelente espadachim, mas não tinha a velocidade e a técnica de Seishiro.

Subaru ficou encantado em ver Seishiro lutar. Não imaginava que Seishiro tinha tanta habilidade.Porém ficou um pouco triste, pois ali tinha ficado obvio o quanto Seishiro não conversava consigo.A pouco nem sabia que o irmão estava nas finais de uma competição no colégio. Isso era o tipo de coisa que qualquer família normal fica sabendo, comenta, apóia. Mas Seishiro não tinha sequer comentado isso em casa. Não tinha pedido seu apoio, ou apenas compartilhado suas esperanças. Seishiro nunca se abria, nunca lhe contava nada de sua vida, de seus sonhos ou seus pensamentos.E agora, talvez por causa disso, estavam vivendo uma situação esquisita depois da festa de Kanoe Watari.Subaru não sabia como devia discutir aquele assunto embaraçoso com Seishiro, mas sabia que tinha de fazê-lo em breve, para o bem de ambos.

Seishiro evitava os golpes de Koda com leveza e elegância. Koda tentava em vão acertar seu oponente.A platéia tentava incentivar os lutadores com assovios e palavras de apoio.Subaru olhava o desenrolar da luta tenso, em silêncio.

Seishiro foi rápido e preciso em sua vitória. A platéia o aplaudiu. Koda o cumprimentou educadamente pela vitória e ele retribuiu.Seishiro se virou para a platéia e a saudou por educação, indiferente.

Os olhos ambarinos de Seishiro logo divisaram Subaru aplaudindo na última fileira.Voltou-se para o irmão e fez um leve meneio de cabeça em aprovação a sua presença ali. Subaru notou o gesto discreto do irmão. Já estava por demais habituado com o jeito que Seishiro tinha de demonstrar suas satisfações e insatisfações.Quem não conhecia Seishiro em profundidade o acharia um ser sem qualquer tipo de expressão, indiferente a tudo. E se por um lado Seishiro era realmente impassível, por outro também tinha seus gostos e desgostos pessoais aos quais raramente demonstrava.

Seishiro se retirou para o vestiário, para tomar banho e se trocar. Sentia-se suado, coisa que muito o irritava. Assim que entrou no vestiário sentou-se no banco longo de madeira clara que ficava entre os escaninhos onde os meninos geralmente guardavam suas coisas durante os treinos esportivos.Deixou a espada que levava cair no chão com descaso.Apesar de ter acabado de sair de uma luta, Seishiro não parecia cansado.

Ouviu o barulho de passos.Koda entrou no vestiário e sentou-se ao lado de Seishiro.

Koda era bonito, tinha grandes olhos azuis piscina, cabelos ruivos, pele pálida e um porte bem masculino. Sempre fora um desafiante assíduo de Seishiro no kendô, embora nunca tivesse conseguido vencê-lo em nenhuma luta.

--- Você lutou muito bem hoje. Fiquei impressionado.- comentou Koda de forma gentil e com ótimo humor.

--- Obrigado.- respondeu Seishiro com indiferença.

---Nossa! Você é sempre tão distante, frio. Não devia se isolar tanto, ficar sozinho não é uma coisa boa. Devia se enturmar mais. As pessoas gostam de você, o consideram inteligente e até charmoso. Muita gente adoraria conversar com você. As garotas então...você é o sexy simbol do colégio: o cara bonito, posudo , sério e responsável.- disse Koda de forma divertida e leve.

Seishiro não conseguia compreender como podiam fazer tantos juízos de valor ao seu respeito baseados apenas em aparências.A superficialidade das pessoas novamente o fazia pensar nelas como indignas até mesmo de pena.

--- Mesmo?- perguntou Seishiro com ironia.

--- É. Você não nota? Muitas pessoas daqui dariam tudo pela chance de...se aproximarem de você.- disse Koda, ficando um pouco sem graça.

---- Estou aqui para estudar, nada mais.- disse Seishiro de forma fria e rascante.

--- Entendo...Você é bolsista, não é? Me disseram que os bolsistas tem de ter notas exemplares para não perderem os privilégios da bolsa.Mas nesse quesito você tem se saído muito bem, é o primeiro da turma...Não precisa ficar tão paranóico por causa dos estudos.- disse Koda, simpático.

Seishiro olhou para o menino levemente intrigado. Estava querendo saber a que ponto Koda queria que aquela conversa chegasse.

--- Sua família é muito rígida Seishiro?-perguntou Koda com muito tato.

--- Não.- respondeu Seishiro pensando muito naquela palavra: família. Nunca considerou seus pais e avó como família e não sentia nenhuma falta deles.A morte deles não o havia comovido ou afetado sua vida.

--- A minha é bem liberal, sabe. Minha mãe é muito amiga, sempre me apóia...- disse Koda como tivesse fugindo do assunto que ele mesmo iniciara.

Seishiro já tinha uma leve idéia do que Koda queria lhe contar. Já tinha ouvido discursos parecidos antes, algumas vezes.

--- Bem...você gosta de alguém? Digo, tem uma namorada...- disse Koda, corando muito.

Seishiro pensou a respeito da pergunta. O que seria o gostar ao qual esse menino se referia? Depender de alguém? Porque era isso que o amor implicava para as pessoas, na capacidade de se colocar nas mãos de outrem. Não, não dependia de ninguém. E muito menos clamava por mãos que o segurassem.O que era esse gostar? Uma

tentativa de trazer alguma magia para o tédio dos dias, um meio de idealizar as pessoas de forma a idolatrar a imagem que se fez do outro, uma forma de ludibriar o real? Como Koda podia gostar dele? Eles nunca conversaram e não se conheciam a fundo. Koda queria uma imagem, um sonho, uma ilusão que na cabeça dele resolveria as dores da vida que ele levava, uma distração, mas acima de tudo queria uma fuga. Uma fuga da solidão, uma fuga da falta de sentido, uma fuga do real, uma fuga da própria vida, uma fuga da morte.Isso era ridículo.O que aconteceria com Koda, tão logo sua imagem dourada se quebrasse mostrando o real de cada ser?Seu amor feneceria, flor volátil, para renascer em outra imagem, em outro simulacro.Aquele gostar era uma farsa.Era apenas uma demonstração de fraqueza.

Como cegos, as pessoas tateavam, procurando um apoio que correspondesse a suas expectativas. Incapazes de olhar para além do próprio umbigo, sentiam-se no direito de estabelecer imagens umas para as outras e de cobrar que essas imagens estivessem certas. Indo de um lado para o outro perseguiam o efêmero de seus caprichos.

--- Não. – disse Seishiro pensativo, com ar distante.

Koda pareceu se animar com a negação de Seishiro. Seishiro esperava para ouvir as previsíveis palavras que Koda diria a seguir.Mas as palavras não vieram. Em seu lugar veio um ato.

Koda puxou Seishiro de súbito, colando seus lábios aos dele. Seishiro, ao sentir o beijo forçado, continuou impassível, frio, de olhos abertos.Sentia o movimentar dos lábios de Koda sobre os seus com um misto de profunda repulsa, desprezo e indiferença. Porém mais do que com o ato de Koda, que com os lábios possessivos parecia querer engolir sua alma, Seishiro se sentia irritado pela diferença. Sim, ali havia uma diferença. O contato físico em si, fosse com quem fosse, repugnava Seishiro.Mas se desprezava tanto o contato físico e aquela patente fraqueza de alma, por que eram diferentes as reações?Por que sentia o toque de Subaru como agradável?Por que se enojava vendo o fogo que queimava nos olhos de Koda, mas ver o mesmo fogo nos olhos do irmão o envaidecia? Com frieza e elegância Seishiro usou uma mão para tentar empurrar Koda. Vendo que ao invés de soltá-lo Koda o abraçava mais, Seishiro levou a mão aos cabelos do menino e os puxou com força, partindo o beijo.

--- Me desculpe...pensei que estivesse gostando...- falou Koda se afastando.

Seishiro passou a mão no lábio, limpando-o. Sua expressão era neutra e introspectiva.

---Por que fez isso?- perguntou Seishiro alheio.

--- Por que eu amo você. Pensei que você tivesse reparado...Gosto de você desde ano passado.- disse Koda envergonhado.

--- Entendo.Por que?- perguntou Seishiro ainda alheio.

--- Ora...eu não sei explicar porque.Você é especial Seishiro...Sabe que é.- disse Koda olhando para o chão, corado.

--- Então, isso é o amor.- falou Seishiro com sarcasmo.

Claro que aquele rapaz saberia dizer o porque de gostar dele. Seishiro poderia dizer qual era esse porque muito bem: vontade de ter o melhor, o mais popular, o "mais especial" para mostrar para os outros.Uma mistura de fraqueza e egoísmo com vaidade tola...isso era o amor.

Seishiro saiu do vestiário sem tomar banho ou trocar de roupa. Deixou Koda para trás, sem dirigir-lhe mais nenhuma palavra.Foi para o ginásio. Na arquibancada estava Subaru, ainda sentado. O jornalista se levantou assim que viu Seishiro e foi em direção ao irmãozinho.

--- Você quer me matar de preocupação? Lutar espada sem proteção é um absurdo!Falei com o seu professor e se você não usar proteção está proibido de entrar numa arena!- disse Subaru a Seishiro, preocupado.

--- Reação típica.- disse Seishiro com sarcasmo.

Ali também havia uma diferença. Enquanto Koda havia tentado meramente defender os interesses amorosos que possuía, Subaru defendia ali a segurança de Seishiro, mesmo que para isso tivesse de brigar com o próprio. Seishiro tentava entender onde estava a diferença, o que motivava posições tão díspares entre pessoas que tinham os mesmos interesses.

--- Você é caso perdido sabia? Parabéns pela vitória! Fico feliz que tenha conseguido se tornar titular de kendô do colégio!Só fico triste por você não ter comentado em casa que estava tão bem no kendô...- disse Subaru, um pouco mais calmo.

--- Você já lutou kendô, Subaru-kun?- perguntou Seishiro se virando de costas para o irmão e indo até o armário onde a escola guardava as espadas usadas nos treinos.

--- Não. Sempre fui um adolescente medroso...Não entendo nada de luta de espada.- respondeu Subaru sem entender porque o irmão tinha perguntado isso.

Seishiro pegou duas espadas no armário e foi até Subaru.

--- Eu o desafio.- disse estendendo uma das espadas ao irmão.

--- Eu não sei mexer com isso Seishiro. Sério.Nem estou com roupa apropriada...- disse Subaru sem saber se ria ou se ficava serio diante de mais aquela maluquice de seu irmão.

--- Eu sei. Não cobrarei nada além de suas habilidades, Subaru-kun.- disse Seishiro mordaz.

--- Seishiro..isso ...é ...absurdo!Onde você que chegar com isso?Eu não...- disse Subaru bem didático, sendo calado ao receber um golpe de Seishiro que quase fez a espada que estava em sua mão voar longe. Subaru arregalou os olhos de susto.

--- Não vai nem mesmo tentar?- perguntou Seishiro irônico.

--- Ok.Mas devagar...pra ninguém se machucar.- disse Subaru Tirando o casaco e colocando ele num canto da arena. Era tão raro Seishiro estar tão acessível e naquele momento, no qual as palavras de Kakyo reverberavam como uma maldição em sua mente, Subaru considerava um bálsamo o "bom-humor" de Seishiro.

A luta começou.Subaru tentava com muita dificuldade deter os golpes de Seishiro.Já Seishiro não estava usando de sua costumeira velocidade e técnica. Apenas se divertia com um oponente tão fraco e facilmente subjugável. Não demorou muito para que espada de Subaru fosse arremessada longe.Seishiro colocou a lâmina fria de sua espada no pescoço do irmão mais velho, que estava muito próximo de si. Ao dar um passo mais a frente, Subaru tropeçou no casaco que estava no chão e caiu. Ao tentar se manter de pé acabou segurando na manga da blusa em estilo samurai de Seishiro e levando o irmão junto na queda.A espada de Seishiro se deslocou para o lado, abrindo um corte no rosto de Subaru.

--- Aii. Desculpe!Como sou desastrado!- disse Subaru sem jeito.

Seishiro estava em cima de Subaru, estático.

Subaru voltou seu olhar para a face do irmão.A sombra discreta de um sorriso pairava sobre a palidez de Seishiro. Subaru não se lembrava de ter visto o irmão sorrir antes, nem quando era criança.Mesmo que aquele sorriso fosse fraco, soturno, sombrio e sem alegria, ainda sim era um sorriso.Subaru não conseguiu evitar sorrir também.

--- Vejo que kendô nunca será seu forte, Subaru-kun.- falou Seishiro, mordaz.

--- Pode ter certeza disso...- disse Subaru, levando a mão ao rosto ferido.

Seishiro viu o sangue que escorria pelo corte no rosto do irmão sendo retido pelos dedos enluvados deste.

--- Você vai sujar suas luvas.- disse Seishiro alheio.

As luvas negras de Subaru disfarçavam o manchar do sangue devido a sua cor. O corte não estava doendo, o que não tornava menos chato para Subaru ser um jornalista com um corte no rosto. Se esse corte não sarasse até a próxima entrevista, com certeza o entrevistado o perguntaria onde ele tinha arrumado aquele talho.

--- Depois eu lavo...- disse Subaru, já desconfortável pelo fato de Seishiro não se levantar dali de cima dele logo de uma vez.

Seishiro inclinou o rosto na direção do irmão e gentilmente lambeu o sangue que escorria do corte, saboreando seu gosto levemente metálico.Subaru corou de pronto.Mais uma situação esquisita estava evoluindo em tempo recorde.

--- Seishiro, levanta! Agora!- mandou Subaru, sério.

--- Por que?- perguntou Seishiro sarcástico.

--- Você sabe muito bem porque!Desde aquela...maldita...festa você tem agido estranhamente comigo.- disse Subaru, vencendo a vergonha. Não queria chegar a ponto de ter de se afastar do irmão.Preferia resolver aquilo com uma conversa franca.

--- Você também age estranhamente comigo desde então, Subaru-kun.- replicou Seishiro com sua lógica perfeita.

--- Eu...me desculpe. Não vamos, os dois, fazer mais isso. Vamos voltar a vida normal, como sempre. Como uma família.- disse Subaru, realmente constrangido. O que Seishiro falava era verdade. Ele tinha retribuído cada uma das investidas do irmão, estremecendo a cada uma delas.

--- Isso é ridículo.- disse Seishiro friamente, se levantando com elegância.

--- O que é ridículo Seishiro?- perguntou Subaru se levantando, logo em seguida.

Seishiro olhou para o irmão com desprezo.Aquilo era uma piada. Porque Subaru insistia em ser o mártir, sempre abrindo mão de seus desejos em nome dos outros?Porque Subaru insistia em protege-lo, sendo que não necessitava de proteção alguma?Isso o irritava.

--- As manobras que você faz para não enxergar o óbvio, Subaru-kun.Não me subestime.- disse Seishiro com certo desprezo.

--- Não subestimo você Seishiro. Sei muito bem que você está longe de ser um jovenzinho tolo e indefeso.Às vezes, eu temo você. São meus dilemas que me torturam, não suas ações.Eu vejo você, mas não consigo olhar em um espelho.Eu não me vejo.- disse Subaru num desabafo.

Seishiro se virou de costas para o irmão, altivo.

--- Eu vejo você, Subaru.- disse Seishiro com a voz neutra, antes de sair do ginásio deixando o irmão para trás.

Kanoe chegou na Sunshine. Guiada por Farir, ela logo foi levada até a casa de bonecas, onde Kakyo a esperava.

--- Boa tarde Kakyo darling. Você está com uma cara tão tristonha...- disse Kanoe

cumprimentado Kakyo.

--- Boa tarde Kanoe! Fico tão feliz que tenha vindo!- disse Kakyo dando um sorriso melancólico e com um gesto convidando Kanoe a segui-lo até o salão principal.Farir se afastou dos dois, reverente, voltando a suas funções.

--- Quais as novidades que você tanto queria me contar? O que Hinoto tem aprontado contra nós?- disse Kanoe com simpatia, se sentando no divã de Kakyo.

--- Bem, segundo minha informante infiltrada no templo o dia do sacrifício sacerdotal está próximo. Vai ser três semanas depois do Hanami, devido aos alinhamentos estelares.Mas isso não é tudo: Fuuma foi informado de uma súbita amizade entre o templo e o grupo da Luz. Ao que parece, Tokiko Magami e Karen Kasumi estão querendo unir suas forças.- disse Kakyo se sentando ao lado de Kanoe, com expressão séria.

--- Deixe-me adivinhar o motivo desta união... elas estão querendo pesquisar o senhor Sumeragi Subaru!- disse Kanoe com delicioso sarcasmo. Kakyo deu um risinho leve e irônico.

---É esse o motivo sim Kanoe, mas eles estão atrasados. Mandei Yuuto investigar o senhor Sumeragi muito antes deles.Hoje até recebi o jornalista em meu escritório pessoalmente, para uma entrevista.- disse Kakyo, orgulhoso de sua esperteza.

--- E?- perguntou Kanoe curiosa.

--- Ele está na fronteira Kanoe, mesmo sendo mortal.Isso é fato.- disse Kakyo categórico.

--- Que inédito! Hinoto e Karen vão querer se aproveitar disso, claro.Assim que confirmarem suas suspeitas a respeito do rapaz, vão tentar de tudo para colocá-lo em suas fileiras.- disse Kanoe pensativa.

--- Eu sei, mas tenho como tirar Karen de cena. Ao que parece ela tem um amor mortal.Posso fazer com que Yuuto cuide de fazer com esse pobrezinho um pacto que me seja vantajoso. Tendo esse mortal nas mãos, terei Karen sobre meu domínio.Aliás, já ordenei a Yuuto que fizesse isso.- disse Kakyo, com altivez.

--- Muito bem pensado. Você é muito sagaz Kakyo darling!- elogiou Kanoe.

Kanoe estava mais interessada em aproveitar sua existência do que em lutar contra o templo.Deixava esse trabalho para Fuuma e Kakyo, que se divertiam com isso.

--- Mas ainda tem mais. Fuuma me disse que Hinoto andou aparecendo para o filho dele, e falando o nome de Thooru.- falou Kakyo, sério.

--- Hinoto está louca, só pode.A única coisa que impediu nosso amado Fuuma de destruir aquele templo e a própria Hinoto foi o pacto que eles possuem um com o outro.Ficar mexendo com o filho de Fuuma, é querer romper o pacto.O templo vai

perder a imunidade contra ataques diretos que Fuuma o concedeu.- disse Kanoe, pasma.

--- Eu sei, mas parece que Hinoto tem uma carta poderosa escondida na manga.E que essa carta tem algo a ver com Thooru, já que Hinoto está tentando voltar a boa convivência com a ex-sacerdotisa.- disse Kakyo, especulando.

--- E como anda a saúde de Thooru?- perguntou Kanoe curiosa.

--- Bem melhor, mas ela nunca vai se recuperar por completo.O que foi feito com ela não pode ser curado, não é um mal do corpo como, por exemplo, uma doença. É uma maldição lançada sobre a alma dela e que a enfraquece.- disse Kakyo, pragmático.

--- Entendo. Mas mesmo assim, debilitada, Thooru ainda é poderosa. Muito mais poderosa que a nova e tola sacerdotisa do templo, a Arashi.Hinoto foi um gênio ao por ter posto Arashi como sacerdotisa, pois aquela menina é tola o suficiente pra se matar pelo templo.Todos sabemos que colocar Arashi como sacerdotisa não foi uma escolha baseada em talento ou capacidade pessoal, mas em achar uma virgem boba o suficiente para se matar o mais rápido o possível.Não que a coitadinha não tenha talento, mas que não foi isso que Hinoto viu nela para eleva-la a sacerdotisa, isso é fato.- falou Kanoe com sua altivez habitual.

--- Concordo com você.E, além disso, duvido que Hinoto consiga o perdão de Thooru.Mesmo que Hinoto apele para tática de "vamos vencer o inimigo comum" Thooru sempre vai se lembrar que foi Hinoto quem a jogou na desgraça.E Thooru não terá forças para ficar contra um de nós. Sua saúde é mantida por meus remédios e meu poder, portanto ela está em minhas mãos.- disse Kakyo, sério.

--- É por isso que eu adoro você Kakyo-chan. Sempre um passo a frente dos inimigos!-disse Kanoe com bom humor.

--- Apenas faço o meu trabalho Kanoe-chan.Estamos juntos desde o começo da criação, eu você e Fuuma, sempre ajudando uns aos outros. Somos uma espécie bem diferente de família, não é?- disse Kakyo com um sorriso leve e melancólico.

--- É verdade. Nós três sempre juntos, em busca de um sentido.Desde o começo...- disse Kanoe com um sorriso leve.

--- Uma pergunta pessoal...você acha que o Sumeragi trará problemas para nós?-perguntou Kakyo intrigado.

--- Depende...- disse Kanoe pensativa.

--- Depende de que?- perguntou Kakyo, ainda mais interessado em ouvir a opinião de Kanoe.

--- De como ele for manipulado. Se por um lado ele é muito cético, por outro,é muito

aberto e compreensivo. Acredito que se ele tiver uma conversa com Hinoto frente a frente que ela conseguirá convence-lo a se unir a ela.Basta, claro, que ela use de uma persuasão calma e correta.- disse Kanoe, ainda pensativa.

---Correta em que sentido?-perguntou Kakyo, entendendo onde Kanoe queria chegar com aquele raciocínio.

--- Bem, qualquer cético mudaria de idéia ao ver Hinoto falando de dentro de um espelho, não é?Isso já dá a ela o trunfo da credibilidade. Nesse sentido, o fato dela estar presa, selada no mundo além do mundo e por isso impossibilitada de passar através do espelho, dá uma vantagem a ela.-disse Kanoe perspicaz.

--- Você está certa. Continue com seu raciocínio, por favor.- disse Kakyo, concentrado no que Kanoe dizia.

--- Ela tem todo um apelo dramático, teatral, sempre chorando "pela humanidade" que acho que vai comover o senhor Sumeragi. Ele é muito ingênuo, bonzinho...Você deve ter notado isso quando falou com ele.- disse Kanoe com ironia.

--- Notei sim. Ele é fascinante e adorável.Gostei muito dele e achei bonitinho que ainda exista uma pessoa que fique chocada com o egoísmo da humanidade.- disse Kakyo, simpático.

--- Bem, voltando ao raciocínio...isso já é uma vantagem, mas acredito que há um trunfo que se ela usar vai não só angariar a participação ativa do senhor Sumeragi em suas hordas, mas conseguir que o jornalista abra mão de tudo, incluindo de sua sanidade, em prol dos objetivos do templo.Esse trunfo é de simplicidade tocante, mas muito poderoso. Hinoto precisaria mostrar através de seus poderes um vislumbre da escuridão que aguarda todos os mortais e depois explicar, bem explicadinho, que é pra lá que todos vão independente de suas boas ou más ações.- disse Kanoe com certo sarcasmo elegante.

--- Ele se uniria a Hinoto por medo da escuridão?- perguntou Kakyo, intrigado.

--- Bem, ele nem pensaria nele mesmo Kakyo. Nem na humanidade. Basta Hinoto falar: "seu irmão vai para a eternidade na escuridão" e o senhor Subaru Sumeragi entraria em pânico. Kakyo, darling, você que sempre consegue ver os sentimentos e mal estares dos outros com seu poder, me diga: Você despreza tanto o amor para não ter visto que aquele jornalista é loucamente apaixonado pelo irmão?-disse Kanoe zombeteira.

Kakyo riu com suavidade, tampando os lábios com as mãos delicadas.

--- Veja bem, não é questão de debater se o amor é algo válido, se existe ou não.É fato que o senhor Sumeragi faria de tudo pelo irmão.Eu reparei como ele olhava para o

pequeno na festa, o brilho que ele tinha no olhar, sua branda e silenciosa dedicação ao menino...Se Hinoto falar com Subaru que sua união ao templo salvará seu amado da escuridão, ele se tornará servo do templo na mesma hora.-disse Kanoe, altiva.

--- Você é muito perceptiva Kanoe-chan! E está completamente certa!O que acha então que podemos fazer a respeito?- falou Kakyo com amabilidade.

--- Na minha opinião, eu deixaria eles se queimarem sozinhos. Tire Karen de cena e deixe que eles cheguem até o senhor Sumeragi.- disse Kanoe, mordaz.

--- Não estou te entendendo?O senhor Sumeragi não seria algo muito forte contra nós?Estando na fronteira como ele está e sendo bem treinado o poder dele será muitas vezes superior ao nosso.-perguntou Kakyo, um tanto surpreso.

--- Kakyo, você acha mesmo que o menino mortal está na fronteira por obra do Acaso? Acorde! Esse menino está envolvido com alguma coisa muito mais poderosa que nós, que o templo ou que o grupo da Luz, mais complexa que nossa briga com o templo e mais profunda que nosso desprezo pela humanidade que criamos!Quanto menos nos envolvermos com ele melhor! O templo é muito ingênuo, vai entrar de cabeça pedindo ajuda a ele. Aposto que Karen não cometerá esse erro, que vai investigar tudo bem direitinho, que vai pressionar Hinoto para que ela tente ajudar o menino ao invés de usa-lo como arma de Karen fora de cena, quem será que vai dar ao templo um pouco de sensatez? Tokiko? Não me faça rir, ela é uma fanática recalcada, um cachorrinho de Hinoto!E, no caso, Hinoto vai se achar toda poderosa com Subaru do lado e começar a fazer besteiras.Aposto que vai violar o pacto que tem com Fuuma e uma vez que o templo perca a imunidade se tornará alvo fácil.-disse Kanoe, mordaz.

--- Alvo fácil para nós?-perguntou Kakyo, especulando.

---É, também. Ou para nós, ou para outros que como nós que tem brigas pessoais com o templo, como Thooru, por exemplo. Ou quem sabe, para poderes maiores...Elimine a participação de Karen, ou melhor, manipule Karen para agir de acordo com nossas vontades.Ajude Hinoto a quebrar o pacto que tem com Fuuma e vamos esperar para ver, por enquanto.E outra coisinha: duvido que o Sumeragi tenha estrutura psíquica para ser treinado como paranormal.Aposto que se os treinos forem muito a fundo nele, o farão perder a sanidade.-disse Kanoe com esperteza.

--- com você. Quanto a Karen, pode ficar tranqüila. A essas alturas Yuuto já deve estar fazendo com que o amor mortal dela caia num pacto-armadilha.Ainda hoje o grupo da Luz estará em nossas mãos.-disse Kakyo, demonstrando sua impecável eficiência.

--- Devíamos brindar a isso! Cadê uma boa garrafa de champanhe?- falou Kanoe,

divertida.

--- Verdade! Vou mandar Farir trazer minhas bonecas para você ver e uma boa garrafa de champanhe francês para nós!-disse Kakyo, simpático.

Kakyo foi chamar Farir. Na bolsa de Kanoe, um gravador funcionava.Um perigoso jogo de xadrez estava começando.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Gostaria de agradecer o apoio e carinho de Bella Lestrange, Ília-chan, Ilyana (que está publicando este fic e outros meus no site dela), Litha –chan, DiDZ, Perséfone -san e Naomi. Arigato gosaima!

E claro, agradeço a todos os leitores!

Kisses and lots of joy to you all!

Yumi Sumeragi

PS: Desde já faço propaganda de meu próximo fic de nome "The Sweetest Thing", que tem como base os lindos filmes de "A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate" e que será yaoi.

Casal (claro) Wonka e Charlie **ADULTO**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 –Chess Game Full Time.**

Aoki estava num ponto de ônibus, coisa que não fazia há tempos. Seu carro havia quebrado de súbito naquela manhã e como tinha de trabalhar de qualquer jeito resolveu pegar um ônibus em vez de um táxi, só para relembrar seus velhos tempos de jornalista sem dinheiro. Aqueles anos podiam ter sido difíceis, mas foram os mais divertidos que tivera. Isso, claro, por causa de Karen. Naquele tempo, eles estavam sempre juntos quando podiam e se ligavam todos os dias.Sentou-se no banco do ponto de ônibus, esperando. Se braço imobilizado ainda doía um pouco, mas isso não parecia afetar o bom humor de Aoki. Ia ligar para Karen assim que o expediente acabasse e ela havia prometido atender a ligação.Isso dava ânimo a Aoki, o alegrava completamente.

Aoki não reparou quando um homem loiro muito bonito sentou ao seu lado.

--- Dia lindo hoje, não é?- disse o homem louro com simpatia.

--- Verdade. Nem dá vontade de ir pro trabalho...- respondeu Aoki de ótimo humor.

--- É. Daria tudo pra passear hoje no parque com minha namorada,Thooru.- disse o simpático loiro com muito bom humor.

---Eu também queria sair com uma amiga hoje. Espero que a noite fique bonita também..-disse Aoki pensando em passear no parque com Karen sobre a luz das estrelas.

--- Amiga?- perguntou o homem divertidamente.

--- Pelo menos por enquanto. Espero que ela venha gostar de mim um dia...- disse Aoki esperançoso.

--- Entendo. Já estive na mesma situação. É muito complicado se declarar para alguém não é? Aliás, meu nome é Yuuto Kigai.Pode chamar só de Yuuto mesmo.- disse Yuuto com seu ar calmo e despreocupado.

--- Meu nome é Seiichiro Aoki. Muito prazer, senhor Kigai. No que o senhor trabalha?- disse Aoki expansivo. Karen sempre puxava assuntos com estranhos nos lugares e fazia bons amigos assim. Aoki decidiu que ia experimentar isso já que lhe estava sendo dada a oportunidade.

--- Sou funcionário da 60 Sunshine. E o senhor?- perguntou Yuuto despreocupadamente.

--- Sou jornalista do Tóquio News.- disse Aoki, animado.

--- Jornalista deve ser um trabalho emocionante.Bem diferente das papeladas da Sunshine...vai se declarar hoje para sua musa?- perguntou Yuuto divertidamente.

--- Não. Tenho de dar um tempo ainda. Tenho uma história complicada com ela.- disse Aoki, casualmente.

--- Você é casado?- perguntou Yuuto tentando adivinhar o problema.

--- Não, não é isso. Ela é que é muito complicada, tem muitos segredos. Não sei direito se ela gosta de mim ou não.- disse Aoki de forma geral, não querendo se aprofundar no assunto.

--- As mulheres costumam ser assim. É o que as torna tão especiais, seus mistérios. Daria tudo para saber o que elas pensam.- disse Yuuto pensativo.

--- Bem, eu me contentaria em saber o que minha amiga pensa, o que ela tanto esconde de mim.-disse Aoki, com um suspiro.

--- Mesmo?- perguntou Yuuto.

--- Claro.- respondeu Aoki.

--- Vamos supor que lhe fosse dada a chance de saber os segredos dela em troca de três de suas memórias. Você aceitaria?- perguntou Yuuto, com simplicidade.

--- Três memórias? Coisa estranha...Bem, claro. Acho que se fossem só três memórias eu não veria problema algum. – disse Aoki rindo da hipótese.

--- Certo então. Ops! Meu ônibus chegou. Tenha um bom dia senhor Aoki.Boa sorte com sua musa.- disse Yuuto se levantando e entrando num ônibus.

--- Obrigado. Tenha um bom dia também, senhor Kigai.-disse Aoki cortês.

Aoki ficou mais um tempo sentado no banco do ponto de ônibus até que seu ônibus chegasse.

Sentado dentro do ônibus semi-vazio, Yuuto pegou seu celular e ligou para Kakyo.

--- Alô senhor Kakyo. Considere o trabalho feito. Eu e o senhor Aoki temos um pacto. Três memórias pelos segredos que Karen esconde dele.E pode ficar tranqüilo que assim que ele souber o que quer vou pegar as memórias dele e entregar para o senhor. Como as memórias estão ligadas umas as outras como uma corrente, tirando as três memórias mais importantes dele as outras começarão a desaparecer. Sem memória alguma de nada ele morrerá de colapso mental, sem duvida. Achei que isso seria interessante já que Karen fará de tudo para ter as memórias bases dele de volta, pode estar certo.- disse Yuuto em voz baixa, feliz por ter cumprido seu trabalho com perfeição.

Após ouvir os elogios de seu chefe satisfeito, Yuuto se despediu dele e desligou o telefone.Iria contar seu feito para Thooru pessoalmente. Afinal, a proximidade de uma vingança contra o templo deixaria sua amada um pouco mais feliz.

Karen, detrás de uma porta lateral do ginásio, tinha visto toda conversa entre Seishiro e Subaru. Tinha ido até lá para verificar o estado do lugar, que segundo o professor Kusanagi precisava de reparos urgentes.Acabou dando de cara com um confuso Koda no meio do caminho e com a estranha luta entre Seishiro e Subaru, que ela preferiu não interromper. Agora, saído Seishiro, Karen resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade para ter uma conversa particular com o senhor Sumeragi.Esperou que o jornalista colocasse de novo o casaco e se recompusesse e entrou no ginásio, deixando que seus saltos altos fizessem barulho anunciando seus passos.

---Senhor Sumeragi, que prazer em vê-lo aqui.- disse Karen com simpatia, animada.

--- Senhorita Kasumi, o prazer é todo meu!A senhorita se arriscou muito por minha causa durante o incidente na exposição de Kanoe.Sou grato à senhorita por isso.- disse Subaru com um sorriso leve.

Subaru tentou não pensar na conversa que tinha acabado de ter com o irmão e nos problemas que aquela nova convivência entres eles traria. Seishiro só faria aquilo que quisesse, como sempre o fizera. O relacionamento entre eles fora alterado de forma drástica, e mesmo Subaru com sua tendência em tentar ignorar esse tipo de mudança não poderia negar isso.Subaru não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de ter de se afastar de Seishiro, de parar de compartilhar da suave intimidade que tinha com o irmão. Sabia que aquilo era em parte egoísmo seu, mas não conseguia abrir mão de sua maior alegria.

--- Bem, fiz minha obrigação. Aliás, eu queria muito conversar com o senhor em particular a respeito daquele incidente. O senhor se importa de me acompanhar até meu gabinete e conversarmos um pouco?-perguntou Karen com cortesia, com sua habitual atitude expansiva.

--- Claro que não, se for uma conversa rápida. Logo tenho de voltar ao trabalho.-disse Subaru se lembrando de que combinara se encontrar com Kamui no Tóquio News.

--- Claro. Serei breve.-disse Karen tentando não parecer apreensiva.

Tinha de convencer o jornalista a ir ver Hinoto o mais rápido o possível, porém já fora devidamente informada quanto ao fato de Subaru ser um cético consumado. Tinha de ser convincente e verdadeira com o jornalista, para que ele fosse até Hinoto consciente do que essa escolha lhe acarretaria. Não queria manipular Subaru e atira-lo cegamente numa guerra na qual ele, talvez, não tivesse interesse nenhum.Esperava que Tokiko fosse uma pessoa consciente e informasse Hinoto sobre a vida e os interesses do senhor Sumeragi e principalmente que as investigações a respeito do passado de Subaru trouxessem a tona o motivo dele estar na fronteira sem que para isso ele viesse a se ferir.

A diretora guiou o jovem até a seu gabinete, uma sala não muito grande decorada com muitos vasos de flores e com a mesa coberta por uma elegante toalha vermelha em estilo indiano.Duas cadeiras de espaldar alto forradas de veludo vermelho repousavam lânguidas em volta da mesa.Na sala se espalhava o aroma agradável de incenso de mirra e uma ampla janela aberta fazia o lugar ser inundado pela luz do sol.Podia-se ouvir o canto dos pássaros que vinha das alamedas floridas dos jardins da escola Clamp.

--- Sente-se senhor Sumeragi.- disse Karen amavelmente.

Subaru se sentou numa das cadeiras de espaldar alto. O ambiente iluminado e suave o fazia se sentir bem. Karen passava uma aura de profunda simpatia e compreensão.

--- Bem, o assunto que quero falar é delicado.Eu conhecia o homem que o ameaçou e se matou na festa de Kanoe. O nome dele era Hiroshi e ele trabalhava para mim, o que me torna em parte responsável pelas ações dele.- disse Karen preparando terreno para suas afirmações.

--- Nossa! Eu sinto muito por ele. A senhora não precisa se culpar pelo que aconteceu e eu não tenho raiva daquele pobre homem. Ele devia estar muito confuso e perdido. A senhora foi muito corajosa, arriscou a vida para impedi-lo de ferir alguém. –disse Subaru com extrema seriedade e sinceridade.

Karen sorriu ante as afirmações de Subaru. Não precisava usar seus poderes para ver que o jornalista era uma pessoa extremamente gentil e generosa. Não queria que ele fosse manipulado como arma de guerra. Isso não seria justo com ele.

--- Em certo sentido, Hiroshi se voltou para você porque vocês partilhavam de uma identificação muito grande, que ele reparou de imediato. Explicar essa identificação para você vai ser muito difícil, afinal fiquei sabendo que o senhor é muito cético.Vou tentar então ser o mais clara e sucinta o possível.-disse Karen com muito tato.

--- Onde a senhorita quer chegar com essa conversa?-perguntou Subaru intrigado.

--- O senhor tem pesadelos freqüentes? Um horror irracional a espelhos? Em seus pesadelos a escuridão vem como ondas de desespero partindo de cada sombra, engolfando a tudo e a todos?Você, em algum momento de sua vida, teve ataques de pânico inexplicáveis?Hiroshi com certeza passou a ter isso também só que você, diferentemente dele, por algum motivo agüentou essa alta percepção de forma a se manter são.Tanto você como Hiroshi passaram por experiências fortes e traumáticas que expandiram suas percepções. Experiências relacionadas ao mundo além do mundo.Experiências que levaram vocês, em maior ou menor grau, para perto da fronteira entre a sensibilidade dos homens e a sensibilidade dos deuses.Sei que o senhor não acredita em nada alem do que os olhos podem ver e alem do que o senso comum chama de "normal".Não peço para que venha a acreditar nisso, não agora. Tudo o que peço ao senhor é que vá ao templo dos Dragões Celestes e viste uma senhora de nome Hinoto, pois ela lhe mostrará que o que lhe digo procede à verdade. Peço apenas que você me dê um voto de confiança e vá falar com ela, mesmo sem acreditar em mim.Se ainda achar que tudo o que eu disse sobre sensibilidade aguçada é uma bobagem, esqueça.Me dê um crédito de confiança, mesmo que somente em nome da coragem que o senhor disse que tive ao defendê-lo. -disse Karen apelando para um discurso direto e sincero, mesmo que rascante.

--- Errr...senhorita Karen, eu realmente não acredito em nada disso.Não sei se algo nesse mundo é capaz de me fazer acreditar nesse tipo de misticismo.Se a senhora acredita, bem, eu não tenho nada contra.-disse Subaru ponderando a possibilidade de atender o pedido de Karen.

Se por um lado havia achado o discurso de Karen muito estranho, no outro havia o fato de que realmente possuía todos os "sintomas" citados pela diretora.Também, uma vez sendo essa Hinoto ligada a um templo de tradição longa e digna, que sempre se postou como confiável a seus fiéis e nunca foi relacionado a atividades fora da lei, não havia porque temer se encontrar com ela.Além do mais, Karen pedia a ele algo pequeno em comparação com o risco que ela tinha corrido por sua causa. Resolveu que se uma visita sem compromissos a essa tal Hinoto fosse deixar Karen feliz não haveria problema em faze-la, mesmo que não acreditasse em templos ou mundos além do mundo.Em outras palavras, era algo que não custava nada fazer por Karen.

Karen olhava Subaru ponderar sobre sua proposta.Tinha apelado para a gentileza do jornalista, para a capacidade de compreender o que era diferente que Subaru tinha dentro de si.Aflita, esperava que seus esforços tivessem bons resultados e que Subaru aceitasse se encontrar com Hinoto o mais breve possível.

--- Se você me der o endereço, não vejo motivos para não visitar essa Hinoto, se essa visita for sem compromisso, claro.Vou em nome do risco que a senhorita correu por minha causa,só.-disse Subaru sério.

--- Vou lhe dar o endereço e avisar a Hinoto para que ela o receba.Muito obrigada, Subaru, pela sua compreensão.Espero que possa ir até Hinoto no mais tardar nessa quarta feira.-falou Karen com um sorriso nos lábios.

Karen tinha certeza que ao ver Hinoto o ceticismo de Subaru desapareceria e ele passaria a ouvir o que o templo tinha a dizer.Ia falar com Tokiko para que ela preparasse o templo para recebe-lo e principalmente para colocar sua posição a respeito de Subaru. Karen defendia que o jovem não devia ser induzido a nada, nem enganado, nem usado como arma.Sentindo uma profunda simpatia e carinho pelo rapaz, Karen não queria que ele fosse ferido em nome da causa pela qual lutavam.Lutar contra a manipulação cruel da tríade sobre a criação era um trabalho muito ingrato e doloroso. Saber que essa luta não adiantava nada no final de tudo era frustrante.Pensou em Aoki, na vida que poderia ter com ele se não fosse mais uma deusa, mais um avatar inumano. Submergiu em profunda tristeza. No fim, Aoki, seu querido, também pertenceria á escuridão e seria separado dela para sempre, pois na escuridão os avatares eram proibidos de entrar. Isso não era estabelecido por uma lei. No mundo dos deuses existiam muitos caprichos e nenhuma lei. Era apenas fato: da escuridão ninguém conseguia retornar, fosse mortal ou imortal.Uma vez preso em suas teias de sofrimento e desespero não havia volta.

Karen deu a Subaru um cartão com o telefone e endereço do templo. Escreveu atrás do cartão uma recomendação em sânscrito para que Subaru não tivesse problemas em ser guiado até Hinoto.

--- Apresente esse cartão no templo quando decidir até lá. Eles irão guia-lo até Hinoto.Muito obrigado, mesmo! Estou tão aliviada em saber que você irá ao templo!Bem, vou deixá-lo cuidar de seu trabalho, não vou prendê-lo por mais tempo aqui.-disse Karen com uma expressão aliviada.Subaru riu levemente.

--- Então eu já vou. Até mais senhorita Karen.- disse Subaru se levantando e cumprimentando a diretora com cortesia.

Assim que Subaru saiu de sua sala, Karen tomou o telefone que tinha sobre a mesa e discou o número do celular de Tokiko.Ia avisa-la quanto a visita de Subaru á Hinoto.

--- Alô, Tokiko. Sou eu, Karen.Precisamos nos falar pessoalmente. Não confio em telefones, não com Fuuma controlando metade das empresas de telefonia desse mundo.Você poderia vir até a escola Clamp?-disse Karen, séria.

--- Como quiser, estarei na escola Clamp em breve. Tenho coisas a lhe contar também.Até mais.- disse Tokiko, com sua voz forte e levemente rouca.

Karen sorriu para si mesma. Em relação a sua causa, as coisas estavam indo muito bem.Tentou manter o pensamento nisso, em sua causa, em vez de pensar o quão profundamente teria de partir seu próprio coração em função dela.

Assim que botou os pés fora da escola Clamp Subaru ouviu seu celular tocar. Ao ver que era o número de Kamui o que chamava o jornalista atendeu de imediato.

--- Alô, Subaru?-falou Kamui com a voz repleta de urgência.

--- Alô.O que foi Kamui? Você está bem?Sua voz está estranha...-disse Subaru ficando preocupado.

--- Preciso de sua ajuda. Lembra que eu queria lhe contar umas coisas? Tenho que fazer isso agora. Você pode me encontrar no ILUMMIE Coffe shop, no centro, agora?-perguntou Kamui com pressa.

--- Claro.Estou indo para lá.- disse Subaru sem entender porque Kamui queria se encontrar com ele num lugar tão escondido e chinfrim como o ILUMMIE coffe shop.

--- Ok. Nos vemos lá!-disse Kamui desligando de pronto o telefone.

Subaru olhou para celular preocupado. Kamui parecia ter se metido em encrenca.Entrou no carro exasperado. Tinha o pressentimento de que o teria um dia difícil pela frente.

Kanoe já estava a um bom tempo se deliciando tomando champanhe e assistindo a bela dança das bonecas de Kakyo.Ambos, ela e Kakyo, estavam de bom humor.Kakyo tinha recebido um telefonema de Yuuto, avisando que a primeira parte do plano armado pela tríade já estava em prática.

--- Suas bonecas são verdadeiras obras de arte! Lindas...Você tem um gosto muitíssimo apurado.- Kanoe elogiou as bonecas, como uma marchand elogia uma peça de exposição.

--- Obrigado! Se quiser, posso lhe dar uma delas. A que você escolher!-disse Kakyo, amigável.

--- Ora, é uma idéia tentadora, mas não, já me divirto o suficiente na companhia de minha Satsuki.Não sei se gostaria de bonecas sem sentimentos, que não me desafiariam nem um pouco que fosse. Acho que gosto de desobediência.-falou Kanoe divertidamente.

--- Muito original de sua parte gostar desse tipo de desafio. Mas você não teme levar isso longe demais?-perguntou Kakyo com a expressão mais séria.

--- Como assim, longe demais?-perguntou Kanoe vendo que os rumos antes leves daquela conversa estavam se tornando mais sérios.

--- Satsuki pertencerá no final à escuridão eterna, como tudo aquilo que é mortal. Não é prudente se apegar demais a ela. –disse Kakyo como num aviso.

--- Eu não seria tão tola a esse ponto...-disse Kanoe mordaz.

--- Será? De nós três você sempre foi a mais passional, com o perdão da palavra. Na verdade acho que você já se apegou demais a essa menina. Lembre-se do que ela é, Kanoe. Ela é humana!O máximo que os humanos podem fazer por nós é nos ferir. Quando nos unimos os três para fazer o que chamam de Criação, o que não saiu errado?Criamos seres que não valeram em nada nosso esforço.Que só servem, no máximo, para a nossa diversão. O Acaso perverteu a perfeição daquilo que estávamos fazendo e transformou nossos elevados ideais de beleza nesse caos.-disse Kakyo com amargor.

--- Bem, se o Acaso não tivesse interferido a Criação seria muito monótona, como suas bonecas. Elas são lindas, perfeitas, nunca farão guerras e nunca serão manipuladoras umas das outras. Nunca serão morbidamente egoístas e ao contrário dos seres irracionais, que são belos mas incapazes de criar fora de atos mecânicos por não terem consciência, elas podem até mesmo nos surpreender com a pureza da arte.Mas elas jamais serão capazes de realmente transcender nada, pois como cavalos domados só irão para onde os "cavaleiros" as guiarem.Prefiro cavalos selvagens, que me guiem rumo à surpresas. Prefiro o caos desse mundo a uma ordem perfeita. Ele me diverte e me instiga, pois seu equilíbrio é dinâmico e me permite interferir mais, com meu poder, em seus rumos. – disse Kanoe com seu indubitável charme.

--- Como eu disse, você é realmente a mais passional de nós...-disse Kakyo, implicante.

--- Bem, o avatar da Criação aqui é você, não eu. Você é quem sabe de como criar e desenvolver, controla essa força linear de lenta evolução através dos milênios.Eu sou dinâmica, oscilo entre extremos em curto período de tempo.É minha natureza meu caro. Afinal, sou o avatar do Equilíbrio. - disse Kanoe, irônica.

--- Mas não é de nossa natureza, de nenhum de nós, nos apegar a coisas que só nos trarão problemas.- disse Kakyo, prudente.

--- Mesmo Kakyo? Então posso perguntar porque mandou tirar todas as cortinas de seda branca de toda a 60 Sunshine? Fuuma me falou que uma certa companhia muito íntima sua costumava usar uma tira de seda branca igual a das suas cortinas quando dançava. Uma companhia que você não eliminou como sempre fez com as bonecas das quais se enjoa, mas que ao invés disso você deixou partir.Você caiu de joelhos por um ser transitório e está tentando passar para mim essa falha. Isso eu não admito!-disse Kanoe em voz alta, detestando o desenvolver daquele assunto.

--- Kanoe, você já está levantando sua voz por causa de um assunto simples, por causa de um aviso amigável.Você não vê?Por que não deixa a menina partir Kanoe?Você está se tornando cega por causa do envolvimento! Essa menina vai fazer você sofrer muito, irmãzinha. Não quero vê-la cair!-disse Kakyo carinhoso, relevando o ataque verbal de Kanoe.

--- Eu já vou! Preciso...me encontrar com uns colecionadores de arte húngaros.Desculpe-me o descontrole, eu realmente não queria tocar em assunto tão delicado de forma tão brutal. Aliás, eu e Fuuma estamos muito preocupados com você, você está mais triste que o habitual e, não queremos isso para o nosso irmão mais velho, não é?Eu fui...muito inconveniente.-disse Kanoe se levantando as pressas, querendo sair daquele assunto e daquele lugar.

--- Não precisa se desculpar. Você está absolutamente certa em boa parte de sua acusação.Eu apenas não quero que algo semelhante ocorra com você irmãzinha. Você sempre será a caçula de nossa estranha família, portando a mais protegida por mim.-disse Kakyo com melancolia.

--- Oh, Kakyo! Fui uma cretina com você!- disse Kanoe penalizada. Se havia uma coisa que Kanoe não queria era de alguma forma ser descortês com Kakyo.

--- Não se incomode com isso Kanoe-chan. Não estou aborrecido com você estou sim é frustrado comigo mesmo, mas vou me curar de minha fraqueza. O tempo se encarregará disso.Temos todo tempo do mundo e além do mundo, não é verdade?Vá para casa agora e medite sobre o que lhe falei.-disse Kakyo com gentileza, guiando Kanoe até o elevador privativo de seu andar na Sunshine.

Kakyo realmente estava mais frustrado consigo mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa. Nunca ficaria chateado com Kanoe. A tríade estava junta desde quando nem mesmo existia o conceito de tempo.Os laços de cumplicidade que os uniam eram tremendamente fortes, inquebráveis.

Kanoe partiu, sem mais nada dizer além de um simpático e charmoso "bye darling".Kakyo ficou a sós com seus pensamentos.

Subaru chegou o mais rápido que pode ao ILUMMIE coffe shop. O lugar ficava numa esquina entre uma rua sombria e um beco sem saída, era cercado por mesinhas e cadeiras velhas de metal um tanto enferrujado e seu interior quase não podia ser visto, pois as janelas do coffe shop estavam cobertas por uma crosta nada atraente de poeira. O ILUMMIE era conhecido por ser um ponto de prostituição agitado, além de palco para negócios escusos feitos por pessoas escusas.Que Kamui houvesse se aventurado a entrar num lugar daquele era uma coisa que não fazia sentido na cabeça de Subaru.

Logo que entrou no lugar Subaru viu de cara dois rapazes em roupas mínimas que o interpelaram se ele "estava a fim". Com muita vergonha Subaru murmurou um "Não, obrigado" e se pôs a procurar Kamui com os olhos em cada uma das mesas do coffe shop. Acabou encontrando o estagiário sentado na mesa mais escondida do fundo do lugar, acompanhado de uma pessoa muito diferente de todas as outras que Subaru já havia visto na vida.

--- Kamui! Pode me explicar que diabos você veio fazer nesse inferninho!-falou Subaru irritado, em voz muito baixa e se sentando em frente a Kamui e sua exótica companhia.

--- E aí? O que vão querer rapazes?- perguntou uma garçonete velhinha numa roupa rosa pink, avental rendado, mascando chiclete e de óculos de lentes cor de rosa em formato de coração.

--- Senhora Medora?- disse Kamui chocado por reconhecer sua ex-motorista.

--- Isso aí rapaz Kamui, futuro jornalista. Eu mesma em novo emprego temporário.Gostou do uniforme?-disse Medora bem humorada, dando uma rodadinha para que pudessem ver melhor o uniforme que ela estava usando.

---Muito ...diferente...- disse Kamui sem saber o que deveria dizer a respeito do uniforme maluco que aquela senhora estava usando.

--- Nem vai me apresentar seus companheiros, ô jovem desnaturado?-disse Medora divertidamente.

--- Esse é Subaru Sumeragi, meu chefe no estágio.Esse é...um amigo...-disse Kamui sem saber como apresentar o amigo fugitivo do templo.

--- Prazer em conhecer você Subaru. Falam muito bem de você por aí.E prazer em conhecer você também Amigo!-disse Medora com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

A boneca sorriu, como não fazia a muito tempo. Tinha achado Medora muito engraçada com aquelas roupas rosa pink e avental rendado.

--- Prazer em conhece-la... Kamui já tinha me falado de você antes.- falou Subaru, sorrindo também.Algo naquela mulher lhe despertou uma profunda simpatia e confiança.

---- Aposto que ele elogiou meu jeito de dirigir!-falou Medora, brincando.

Kamui, Subaru e a própria Medora riram do comentário. A boneca continuava com um sorriso fraco no rosto, gostando do ambiente amigável e leve onde estava, que era muito diferente do ambiente pomposo do templo.Repleta de esperança, ela se sentia capaz de sorrir novamente.

--- Bem, vou deixar vocês conversarem em paz. Pra vocês estarem num lugar como esse, bem, só pode ser assunto sigiloso!Vou tocar o pessoal todo pra fora do café e deixa-lo só pra vocês, ok.Assim vocês podem conversar numa boa, sossegados.

Ninguém vai ficar de ouvido na conversa de vocês. Eu garanto.-disse Medora, tirando o chiclete da boca e o grudando na parede mais próxima.

--- Obrigado.Você é muito gentil.- disse Kamui com um sorriso.

--- Que nada! Apenas dou uma mão aos amigos. Bem, vou me retirar. Já que vocês num querem nada eu vou lavar uns pratos e copos lá na cozinha. Afinal, pelo menos isso tem de estar limpo por aqui! Até mais, espero vê-los por aí um dia desses!- disse Medora se afastando da mesa dos três.

Medora foi até os meninos que faziam ponto no coffe shop e tocou eles dali rapidinho, junto com um cliente sonolento que tinha dormido numa das mesas do lugar. Depois ela trancou a porta do estabelecimento e foi para cozinha assoviando uma música do Elvis Presley.

No recinto vazio, em voz baixa, Kamui começou a contar tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido a desde a primeira visão que tivera no espelho do elevador do Tóquio News passando pela visão no espelho de seu pai, chegando a reação de Arashi e o que ouvira da conversa da irmã com Sorata. Falou sobre ter o endereço e telefone de Thooru, falou sobre a visão que tivera ser a tal de Hinoto, que era uma espécie de chefe do templo que sua irmã servia.Falou de sua ida ao templo naquela tarde cuja intenção era investigar o lugar. Falou de sua conversa com a pessoa que estava ao seu lado e sobre ele ser um filho de Kakyo abandonado e mantido em cárcere privado pelo templo. Falou tudo o que conseguia se lembrar, tudo o que tinha a dizer.

Subaru ficou em silêncio, ouvindo Kamui com toda atenção, sem em nenhum momento emitir juízos de valor sobre a história do menino. Partes da historia tinham indubitável coerência, afinal, Karen Kasumi lhe pediu que visitasse uma Hinoto no templo dos Dragões Celestes.E, como Kamui lhe tinha dito ali, esse era o templo que Arashi servia como sacerdotisa.Quando a boneca contou a Subaru a história que tinha falado a Kamui mais cedo naquele dia e de como tiveram de realmente fugir do templo, a parte do cárcere privado no templo se tornou muito palpável e realista.Que havia uma Hinoto no templo fazendo coisas de moralidade questionável, isso era certo para Subaru. Era a parte das visões o incomodava bastante.Não sabia se conseguiria algum dia acreditar nela, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia imaginar Kamui mentindo a respeito de algo como aquilo.

Depois que Kamui acabou de falar, o ambiente caiu em pesado silêncio. Ponderando tudo que havia ouvido, Subaru achou que deveria contar sobre sua conversa com a senhorita Karen Kasumi. Porém, sabia que para isso teria que explicar todo seu trauma de infância para Kamui, toda sua dolorosa estrada rumo a normalidade depois de um choque que ele não entendia em absoluto.Achava que Kamui tinha o direito de saber a respeito de seu possível encontro com a tal Hinoto, porém não podia imaginar nada mais horrível do que desenterrar todo o sofrimento de sua juventude, coisa que queria, com toda a sinceridade, esquecer.Subaru respirou fundo tomando coragem. Já era tempo de encarar o passado com leveza. Podia encarar aquela conversa como um treino, para poder contar com serenidade a mesma história a Seishiro quando a hora chegasse.

--- Bem, apesar de ser difícil para mim Kamui, eu vou te contar uma parte da minha vida que queria muito esquecer. Isso porque hoje a senhorita Karen Kasumi me pediu, muito aflita, para que eu fosse ver essa Hinoto do templo dos Dragões Celestes.Acho que, apesar de nossas historias serem muito diferentes, devo ajudar você agora e que para isso contar meu passado é essencial -disse Subaru, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.Sua voz tinha um timbre angustiado e incerto. Kamui, que sempre tinha visto o jornalista como alguém seguro e competente, estranhou muito aquele tom de voz hesitante.

Subaru passou muito tempo ali, reconstruindo seu passado: os dias felizes ao lado de sua irmã, a doença que se abateu sobre ela tomando-lhe a vitalidade, a indiferença de seus familiares que culminou em sua noite sozinho no sombrio hospital público, o colapso, os anos de mutismo total e ataques de pânico, sua gradual volta a normalidade, suas seqüelas (as quais só omitiu uma ao conhecimento de Kamui, a que se relacionava a sua completa falta de desejo sexual), a frieza de sua família para com ele e seu irmão, a morte de seus pais e avó, os pesadelos que havia tendo a poucos dias, culminando em sua conversa com Karen naquela mesma tarde.Omitiu de sua historia menções muito grandes a Seishiro em respeito ao irmão e também por não querer comentar sobre o quão estranha sua relação com Seishiro estava se tornando nos últimos dias.

Kamui ficou sem palavras. Não sabia como alguém como Subaru, depois de tudo pelo que tinha passado, podia ter se tornado um cético! Ficaram um bom tempo em silencio, tentando digerir o que haviam ouvido e tentando superar o que haviam falado.Subaru se sentia estranhamente mais aliviado por ter dividido sua história com alguém.A boneca estava alheia a conversa o tempo todo, sem entender boa parte dela.

O tempo passava empoeirado como as janelas do ILUMMIE coffe shop.Foi somente depois das luzes dos postes começarem a serem acesas que Kamui se virou para Subaru e perguntou:

--- O que vamos fazer?

Arashi e Sorata ficaram por muito tempo abraçados até que percebessem o que estavam fazendo. Sorata acariciava de leve as costas de Arashi, com a ponta dos cabelos lisos dela entre os dedos. Sentia o calor suave do corpo dela contra o seu, o leve perfume de sândalo que dela se desprendia.Era incrível como ela era tão preciosa e transitória. A menos que Thooru quebrasse toda a fé de Arashi, em poucos dias ela estaria perdida para sempre.Afrouxou um pouco o abraço, para poder olhar o rosto dela. Arashi não estava chorando, apesar da tristeza em seu olhar.Sorata não conseguia se lembrar de um dia ter a visto chorar.Ela sempre fora a mais forte, a que o consolava quando ele chorava. Sorata inclinou o rosto e capturou os lábios de Arashi num beijo gentil.Arashi hesitou por um momento ao sentir o calor dos lábios de Sorata sobre os seus para depois retribuir o beijo com paixão desesperada. O primeiro beijo que a casta sacerdotisa cedia a alguém tinha sabor de desesperança e impossibilidade, mas ainda sim era o gosto com que Sorata sonhava desde sua adolescência. Forte e intoxicante, como tudo aquilo que é proibido por essência.Sorata sentia as unhas de Arashi se cravarem com força em suas costas, chegando a rasgar de leve o tecido da blusa que usava.

Arfando, eles partiram o beijo, mantendo ainda os lábios suavemente encostados, sentindo a respiração um do outro lhes roçar a face.

--- Não podemos...-murmurou Arashi ofegante sobre os lábios de Sorata.

Sorata não se deu o trabalho de responder. Apenas tomou Arashi num outro beijo apaixonado, forte o suficiente para trazer o sabor de sangue aos lábios de ambos. Se o sangue pertencia a Sorata ou a Arashi, isso não parecia importar a nenhum dos dois.Sorata puxou Arashi da cadeira onde ela estava sentada, se levantando junto, estreitando ainda mais o contato entre os surpresa ele sentiu as mãos de Arashi sobre seu peito, o acariciando de leve.Suspirou por entre o beijo.

--- Não.-disse Arashi com firmeza, voltando a si e afastando-se de Sorata.

O que Arashi mais temia tinha acontecido naquele momento: ela agora sabia que amava Sorata. Por anos escondera isso até de si mesma, por anos procurava ocultar seu amor sobre a capa de uma forte amizade. Mas ela era uma sacerdotisa a beira da morte, não podia amar ninguém ou dar a Sorata esperanças que só o fariam sofrer.

--- Obrigada pelo que fez por mim Sorata. Vou embora agora.- disse Arashi dando as costas para Sorata e o deixando sozinho no escritório bagunçado.

Sorata apenas baixou a cabeça, frustrado e exasperado.Não se importava se Arashi gostava ou não dele, seu amor por ela permanecia o mesmo.Por mais que tivesse tentado esquece-la por muitos anos, não conseguia.Ao ouvir a porta da frente de sua casa ser aberta e fechada com estalidos secos, Sorata rezou, sem saber a quem.

Pediu para o nada que Thooru estraçalhasse a fé de Arashi, mas que a mantivesse viva. Ciente de seu egoísmo, Sorata se deixou sentar, exausto, numa cadeira.

--- O que vamos fazer?- perguntou Kamui quebrando o longo silêncio.

--- Vamos investigar!Posso não acreditar em visões, mas não vou permitir que coisas absurdas como cárcere privado, abandono de crianças e manipulação passem despercebidas!Ainda sou um jornalista, quero a verdade, seja ela qual for.-disse Subaru, determinado.

--- Como vamos fazer isso?- perguntou Kamui, feliz pela reação de Subaru ter sido tão corajosa.

--- Eu vou no encontro com Hinoto, mas você vai junto comigo Kamui. Assim deixamos bastante coisa em pratos limpos.Vamos tentar falar com essa tal de Thooru também, tentar entrar em contato com ela.O filho de Kakyo pode ficar na minha casa se quiser...e , bem, depois nós vemos o que mais vamos fazer. O que você acha?-perguntou Subaru tentando se lembrar de mais coisas importantes que deveriam saber.

--- Podíamos pesquisar sobre no que esse tal Hiroshi estava trabalhando, para ter ficado louco daquele jeito. E pesquisar sobre espelhos. O louco falou muito sobre espelhos, Kanoe também. Você mesmo disse que não tinha nenhum espelho em casa, que sua família não gostava de espelhos...-especulou Kamui, tentando ajudar.

--- Verdade. Muito bem lembrado Kamui!- falou Subaru, pensativo.

--- Você gostaria de se hospedar por um tempo na minha casa?-perguntou Subaru á boneca de forma amável.

--- Tudo bem. Fico onde quiserem...Só quero ver meu papai de novo.-murmurou a boneca, esperançosa.

Subaru achou a fala do pequeno ser algo de cortar o coração. Kakyo tinha de ser um homem extremamente frio e indiferente para rejeitar um filho tão amoroso.

--- Tenho de ir pra casa hoje. Prometi isso a m eu pai. Mas depois , se você quiser, posso ajudar com suas pesquisas á noite também.- disse Kamui, sério.

--- Claro. Eu vou mesmo precisar. Aliás, eu nem sei por onde começar essa investigação. Podíamos ligar amanhã para Thooru e tentar falar com ela.Também podíamos ir à delegacia, levantar dados sobre Hiroshi.-disse Subaru, tentando pensar o que seria mais rápido e fácil de se fazer.

--- Pensei que os dados da polícia fossem confidenciais...-disse Kamui intrigado.

--- Na verdade, as fichas policiais o são. Mas jornalistas têm livre acesso a boletins de ocorrência e notas oficiais.É com base nesse tipo de documento que fazemos noticias sobre assassinatos e coisas do gênero.-disse Subaru ensinando o "novato" Kamui.

--- Entendi...-posso pegar esses documentos na delegacia do distrito responsável amanhã de manhã. Dane-se a universidade! Não vou ter paz enquanto não saber que raios essas tais de Hinoto e Thooru querem comigo!-disse Kamui, determinado.

--- Dessa vez não vou implicar com você por causa disso, mas só dessa vez, ok?-perguntou Subaru com seu costumeiro bom humor de volta a ativa.

Kamui riu. A boneca sorria, adorando o clima de coragem e bondade que a cercava.Sentia-se bem ao lado de Subaru e Kamui. Eles pareciam irradiar gentileza e desprendimento de uma forma que a boneca nunca vira antes em lugar nenhum.

--- Bem, vamos para o Tóquio News.Temos que terminar nosso trabalho lá, querendo ou não.A matéria sobre Kakyo deve ficar pronta o mais rápido o possível. –disse Subaru se levantando.

--- Qualquer coisa, diga que é um parente distante meu.Você vai ter que vir conosco e nos esperar um pouquinho. Espero que não se importe...-disse Subaru com gentileza para a boneca.

--- Não me importo.Se permitirem, gostaria de ficar num lugar de onde pudesse ver a lua. Só isso já está muito bom para mim.-disse a boneca com o olhar perdido.

--- Claro. Vou providenciar um lugar assim para você, perto das janelas panorâmicas do Tóquio News.De lá da para ver a lua, as estrelas, a luz das ruas movimentadas e os prédios mais altos de Tóquio.A vista é muito bonita e tenho certeza que você vai gostar muito dela.-disse Subaru bagunçando gentilmente os cabelos da boneca num carinho descontraído.

A boneca deu um risinho por causa da brincadeira.

Os três encontraram a porta do ILUMMIE coffe shop aberta, como se Medora nunca a tivesse trancado. Saíram para o inicio de noite que se prenunciava nas ruas. Entraram no carro de em seus novos amigos mais do que confiara no templo inteiro, a boneca entrou no carro e se deixou levar. Na companhia de Subaru e Kamui ela se sentia estranhamente segura e conseguia lidar melhor com o ambiente desconhecido que a cercava.

Subaru deu a partida no carro e rumou para o Tóquio News.

Medora saiu da cozinha do coffe shop e foi até a porta a tempo de ver o carro do jornalista se afastar em meio a crescente um sorriso nos lábios ela desejou a cada um daqueles três seres corajosos e amáveis, muita, muita sorte em suas jornadas.

Kakyo se viu e m seu salão cheio de bonecas padronizadas.Respirou fundo. A dor e a humilhação daquilo que havia dito a sua "irmãzinha" Kanoe o atingiu como um a tremer de raiva. Sentia raiva de sua fraqueza, de suas criações, de seu império, da escuridão e até mesmo de seu poder e imortalidade.

---Farir! Tire essas coisas daqui, agora.-disse Kakyo apontando para as bonecas com a voz forte e imperativa, diferente de seu ar etéreo habitual.

Farir se pôs em frente a seu mestre, submisso.

--- Sim, meu senhor. As colocarei para dormir.Farei de tudo o possível para agrada-lo.-disse Farir, sem coragem de fitar Kakyo nos olhos.

--- A única coisa de você que me agrada agora é sua ausência.A sua e a dessas coisas!-disse Kakyo tremendo de ira.

Farir se retirou junto com as bonecas o mais rápido que pode. O empregado sabia o quão cruel o cientista podia ser quando estava tão irritado, e temia que essa ira se voltasse contra ele.

O cientista sentou-se em seu divã, tentando voltar a sua normal melancolia e autocontrole.Fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos finos.Uma lembrança o invadiu, a mais doce delas. Sob as pálpebras fechadas Kakyo revia o momento no qual se sentira vivo pela primeira vez desde que fora criado, o momento que o assombraria por toda a eternidade e que o fazia prisioneiro de um ser temporário.

Era um entardecer púrpura de maio, como céu limpo e com as flores artificiais no apogeu de sua sempre presente floração.Estava em seu divã com 777, a boneca que havia se tornado sua companhia favorita naquele momento. Tinha visto aquela mera dançarina fazer rodopios com uma fita de seda branca numa tarde a alguns meses atrás e a simples visão de tamanha beleza e espontaneidade inocente o tinha feito queimar em luxúria.O resultado disso era que 777 tinha passado de dançarina a boneca de cama, mesmo que o único meio dela lhe dar prazer fosse através da habilidade de seus dedos e lábios.Talvez para compensar suas limitações nesse sentido, não demorou para que a dançarina elevasse ao máximo a habilidade de fazer Kakyo quase desmaiar de prazer apenas por meio de toques e beijos.

Porém mais do que somente isso, a boneca tinha um enorme conhecimento erudito, até mesmo não campo da ciência. Isso tinha intrigado Kakyo e feito com que o cientista conversasse com ela. Essas conversas foram se desenvolvendo a ponto de Kakyo se sentir satisfeito apenas em conversar a tarde inteira com 777.As outras bonecas pareciam ter sido relegadas ao esquecimento. Farir, notando a intimidade entre a boneca e seu patrão, ardia em silencioso e furioso ciúme.

Despido por entre seus lençóis de seda branca Kakyo repousava a cabeça sob o peito de sua dançarina.Apoiada em travesseiros no encosto do enorme divã a boneca olhava suas iguais dançarem e tocarem música, acariciando de leve os cabelos suavemente loiros de seu criador.

As outras bonecas de cama estavam sentadas, confusas por não terem sido solicitadas para suas funções. 777 olhou para elas com raiva.

--- Não quero que elas toquem você.-disse 777 abraçando seu amado com mais força.

Kakyo riu, divertindo-se. Nunca presenciara nada mais tolo do que ciúmes vindo de uma de suas criações.

--- Não devia pedir por exclusividade. Você não pode me ter só para você dançarina.- disse Kakyo com certa complacência.

--- Por que não?-perguntou a boneca intrigada.

--- Por que você não tem um nome, e nem as qualidades necessárias para ter um.-explicou Kakyo com certo desleixo. Estava apreciando muito o suave calor daquela cama e não queria conversar sobre coisas tolas e absurdas como aquela.

--- Se eu tiver as qualidades necessárias, você me dará um nome?-perguntou a boneca, com a voz cheia de ciúme infantil.

Achava tão lindo fazer Kakyo tremer! Gostava tanto dos beijos e toques de seu criador, de como eles o faziam se sentir pisando sobre a maciez das nuvens! Não queria que aqueles que tinham sorrisos mecânicos fizessem Kakyo senti-se no céu. Não queria que os lábios finos de seu criador tocassem outros que não fossem os seus.

Kakyo apenas se aninhou mais contra a pele morna da dançarina, satisfeito.Sentia um conforto plácido até mesmo nas sandices que aquela boneca fora do comum costumava falar. Há algum tempo desconfiava que algo na fabricação da dançarina tinha saído errado, mas como aquilo o estava agradando decidiu relevar e deixa-la viver.

--- Se tiver as qualidades, sim, eu lhe darei um nome.-disse Kakyo sem prestar muita atenção na conversa.

--- Quais são as qualidades?-perguntou a boneca atenta.

--- Você tem de ter uma alma. Quem tem uma alma tem várias coisas, como sonhos, vontades e desejos próprios, amores, desamores.Pessoas que tem uma alma são capazes de surpreender com suas criações, são capazes de lutar pelo que querem.Muitas vezes mentem, forçam as situações e sabotam o destino em nome de seus desejos.Prove-me que você tem tudo isso e eu lhe darei um nome.-disse Kakyo tentando mostrar de forma bem didática o quão impossível era para a boneca conseguir um nome.

--- Se eu tiver uma alma e um nome, você será só meu?-perguntou a boneca tentando esclarecer os passos que teria de seguir para conseguir o que mais desejava.

--- Como quiser. Não sei como você poderia provar que tem uma alma, mesmo que realmente a tivesse.-disse Kakyo com descaso.

--- Posso tentar?-pediu a boneca tremula.

--- Claro. Será divertido ver você tentar.-falou Kakyo descontraído.

A boneca inverteu as posições, ficando em cima de Kakyo, que sorriu com o iniciar da brincadeira.O primeiro beijo já foi uma surpresa por si só. Em vez de lhe beijar os lábios ardentemente como fora educado para fazer, a boneca se inclinou sobre ele beijou-lhe levemente as pálpebras, com impecável delicadeza.Kakyo entreabriu os lábios num suspiro.

--- São para que você nunca mais tenha os pesadelos que o fazem chorar, papai. As outras não cuidam de você, só o deixam mais triste. Elas não se importam de o ver chorar a noite, contanto que possam ficar repetindo sempre a mesma tarefa Não suporto ver você chorar -falou a boneca com inocência infantil.

Kakyo levou as mãos ao rosto, chorando, Nunca, nunca em sua longa existência escutara palavras de tamanho conforto e pureza.Nunca fora chamado de pai antes, muito menos com tanto carinho.Naquele momento não se sentiu só, não se sentiu desperdiçando seu tempo com algo indigno. Tudo parecia fazer um indubitável sentido, como nunca havia feito antes. E entre lagrimas Kakyo foi capaz de perdoar por momentos sua Criação, capaz de amar tudo o que havia e aquilo que ainda havia de ser, como se a força daqueles que tinham mais poder que ele o tivesse pego pela mão e mostrado que sim, valia a pena existir.Um ato pequeno e tolo o trouxe uma onda de suprema paz de espírito. Um deus, por mais poderoso que fosse, só era capaz de amar uma vez em toda a eternidade. Isso era parte de sua natureza. Queria ter forças para murmurar palavras de amor a aquele que o fizera tão pleno com tão poucas e preciosas palavras. Sentia seu corpo estremecer debaixo do se sua delicada e amada dançarina, seu rosto corar de um pudor jamais antes experimentado.

--- Você está bem papai? Não queria te machucar! Não chore, por favor. Sou só uma boneca com um número, prometo não tentar mais ter um nome. Não devia ter querido você só para mim...-disse a boneca ao ver a reação de seu criador as suas palavras. Estava arrependida de seu desejo por exclusividade.Preferia mil vezes ser apenas mais uma a fazer Kakyo tremer de prazer a ser a única a fazê-lo chorar.

Kakyo abraçou sua amada com força, trazendo-a apertada contra si.O sentir simples respirar da dançarina contra sua pele fazia Kakyo rejubilar de felicidade.

--- Nataku...-murmurou Kakyo.

--- Nataku?- perguntou a boneca sem saber do que aquela palavra se tratava.

--- Seu nome, como prometi. O nome que lhe dei é Nataku.-murmurou Kakyo ruborizado.

--- Preferia ter perdido e nunca tido um nome!Fiz você chorar...-disse a boneca Nataku, magoada.

--- Não estou chorando de tristeza. Não se preocupe.- murmurou Kakyo acariciando as costas nuas de Nataku com inédito carinho.

Nataku pareceu ficar aliviado ao ouvir isso.

Kakyo tomou a mão elegante de sua boneca na sua, puxando-a até levá-la a seus lábios e beijá-la com cortesia.

--- Prometi que seria só seu se você fosse digno de um nome...- disse Kakyo abrindo os olhos e dando um sorriso leve e sincero, sem traços de melancolia.

Nataku beijou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de seu criador o fazendo soltar um gemido baixo. Seus corpos desnudos se enlaçavam com sensualidade por debaixo dos lençóis de seda.

---Sou seu. Me tome.-murmurou Kakyo contra o ouvido de Nataku, para depois passar a língua e dar uma mordidinha carinhosa na orelha sensível de sua dançarina.

Kakyo nunca havia permitido que ninguém o violasse da forma a qual permitira a Nataku naquele dia.A dançarina usou de seus dedos para possuir Kakyo, fazendo seu criador manchar o lençol de seda branca com algumas gotas rubras de sangue.Kakyo se submeteu aos desejos de sua pequena amada com amabilidade, adorando cada momento.

Muitos meses se passaram daquele paraíso na terra. Kakyo se deliciava com o carinho e amor de sua dançarina e a mimava como um tolo adolescente apaixonado.Faziam piqueniques juntos no jardim artificial, liam em voz alta um para o outro, tomavam banho juntos e sempre dormiam abraçados.Nataku dançava para Kakyo sempre que tinha vontade e Kakyo não via a hora de seu trabalho terminar para poder ir para seus aposentos. Durante aqueles meses a 60 Sunshine floresceu em termos de criações de remédios benignos e tratamentos suaves e eficientes para enfermidades várias.O bom humor de Kakyo foi notado até por Fuuma, que, perceptivo, logo descobriu o motivo de tanta boa disposição repentina.

Porem a realidade fria bateu a porta daquele frágil paraíso artificial na forma de um aviso. Kakyo ouviu Farir falar consigo mesmo enquanto limpava um dos quartos das bonecas. Farir falava sobre a morte, angustia de todos aqueles que eram transitórios.E Kakyo se lembrou de porque os deuses evitavam envolvimentos com os mortais.

Os mortais fechavam os olhos para a vida e mergulhavam na escuridão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Nataku seria ceifado de seu convívio por toda a eternidade. Da escuridão ninguém voltava, nunca e Nataku haveria de um dia submergir em suas ondas negras de sofrimento.Não havia como lutar contra esse fato consumado. Sua amada dançarina jamais lhe pertenceria como companheira de existência.Seu destino era ser só, era voltar a sua antiga e melancólica vida.

Repleto de dor, incapaz de assistir a lenta decadência de sua amada rumo a terra dos sofrimentos incessantes e estando além de seu poder livrá-la desse tormento Kakyo a expulsou do seu convívio.Tentava todos os dias esquecer de sua doçura, tentava recuperar em vão a alma e coração que lhe haviam sido tomados por seu querido Nataku.

Voltar a ser frio e cruel não era difícil para Kakyo em meio a tenta desilusão. Voltar a ser o que era não foi um problema, uma vez que sua angustia em perder Nataku o haviam tornado até mais ferino do que antes.

O difícil era saber que em algum lugar do templo de Hinoto sua preciosidade estava presa, se sentindo perdida e abandonada. O doloroso era saber que um dia essa sua delicada amada iria para as trevas eternas.Gostaria que Nataku passasse a odiá-lo.Seria mais fácil esquece-lo se não mais fosse possível ter um dia o carinho suave dele novamente.Seria mais cômodo estirpá-lo da memória se não tivesse mais a chance de ouvir a voz aveludada levemente rouca de prazer chamá-lo de "papai".

Porem um avatar, um deus, só é capaz de amar uma vez.Kakyo lutava uma batalha perdida. Jamais conseguiria esquecer.

Subaru, Kamui e Nataku chegaram ao Tóquio News exaustos. Subaru deixou Nataku numa sala de espera, cuja janela panorâmica deixava a lua e as estrelas visíveis.Deitando-se no sofá da salinha de espera, cansado de sua fuga,Nataku não demorou a cair no sono.

Kamui e o jornalista foram terminar seus trabalhos na concluir com certa rapidez a reportagem sobre Kakyo, o que se devia, em parte, a vontade que ambos tinham de deixar a entrevista que haviam feito com o cientista para um passado bem distante.

--- Terminamos. Agora é só mandar a reportagem para Aoki por e-mail.-disse Subaru feliz por mais um trabalho bem feito.

--- É. Estamos livres de pelo menos isso.-falou Kamui com um suspiro aliviado.

--- Licença Subaru. Poderia lhe pedir um favor?-disse Saya, uma das outras jornalistas do Tóquio News.Saya era uma mulher de quase quarenta anos muito doce e prestativa, que orientara Subaru em seus tempos de estagiário.Era jornalista antiga do Tóquio News e uma amiga muito leal.Subaru sorriu para ela com ternura.Saya o havia ajudado muito em seu crescimento profissional e ele tinha por ela um enorme carinho.

--- Claro Saya.-disse Subaru prestativo.

--- Bem , se você não estiver muito ocupado, poderia ir nos Arquivos físicos e pegar a caixa de número sete para mim.Preciso fazer uma pesquisa, sei que o material está nessa caixa, mas nem me atrevo a chegar perto daquela sala!Tenho alergia a poeira, asma e bronquite...aquele lugar empoeirado é quase uma sentença de morte para mim.-disse Saya brincalhona.

--- Ok. Eu já terminei meu trabalho de hoje.Pego a caixa pra você num instante.-disse Subaru se levantando se sua cadeira e sorrindo para Saya.

--- Obrigado Subaru. Você é um me nino de ouro!Te adoro, sabia?-disse Saya com carinho antes de dar as costas a Subaru, caminhando calma por entre as mesas da redação já semivazia.

--- Posso ver essa sala de arquivos?-perguntou Kamui curioso quanto ao conteúdo daquele lugar.

--- Claro, mas se prepare. Aquela sala é realmente o terror dos alérgicos e o paraíso das aranhas.-disse Subaru bem humorado.

Kamui e Subaru foram até a exígua sala de arquivos e abriram a porta.O lugar realmente recendia a poeira e era coberto de teias de aranha.De um lado a outro de caixas de jornal se empilhavam umas sobre as outras.O lugar estava parcamente iluminado pela luz que vinha da redação.Subaru acendeu a luz da salinha e fechou a porta para que o cheiro de mofo e poeira não se espalhasse por todo Tóquio News.

--- Nossa, credo!Alguém precisa fazer uma faxina nesse lugar com urgência.-comentou Kamui surpreso com o estado deplorável da sala de arquivos.

--- Verdade.Mas ninguém nunca se habilita a limpar esse lugar.Tem de ser um jornalista quem vai dar um jeito nessa balbúrdia, para, além de acabar com a poeira, organizar e preservar a integridade dos arquivos de pesquisa.-disse Subaru tampando o nariz com as mãos enluvadas, não agüentando o cheiro de mofo.

--- Ah! Ali está a caixa numero sete!-disse Kamui achando o que eles dois foram buscar.

Kamui apontou para uma caixa de jornais fechada que ficava junto à parede.Subaru olhou naquela direção. Subaru ficou paralisado com o que viu.Ao lado da caixa numero sete estava a caixa número seis. E na caixa numero 6 um pequeno laço de fita verde reluzia sobre a luz, o mesmo laço singelo que Subaru tinha visto sua irmã colocar lá seu sonho.Nunca antes os acontecimentos de seus sonhos tinham afetado de maneira tão direta a realidade.Nunca tinham se mostrado tão papáveis.

--- Subaru! O que houve? Você está bem?- perguntou Kamui preocupado ao ver a expressão confusa e imóvel de Subaru.

--- Kamui...leve a caixa numero sete para Saya...eu vou levar a número 6.Depois te explico o porque. Acho que é hora de eu começar a levar meus sonhos um pouco mais a sério.-disse Subaru mais para si mesmo do que para Kamui.

Kamui pegou a caixa sete e foi leva-la para Saya. Tinha certeza de que Subaru lhe explicaria depois o que tinha de tão especial na caixa numero seis.

Subaru saiu da salinha com a caixa marcada nas sobre sua mesa, solenemente e retirou dela o laço de fita verde. Guardou a fita com cuidado no bolso, lembrando-se de sua querida irmã Hokuto.

Kamui andou pela redação semivazia á procura de Saya, sem encontrá-la em parte alguma.Tinha certeza que tinha visto a mulher ir em direção a sala onde os jornalistas costumavam tomar café e que por isso a dela mesa devia ser ali perto.

Encontrou todas as mesas daquela área da redação vazias.Um pressentimento ruim tomou conta de Kamui. Ele de alguma foram sabia que havia algo errado acontecendo ali.

Entrou na famosa "sala do cafezinho" do Tóquio News.Nela apenas três jornalistas estavam conversando antes de irem embora rumo a suas casas ou rumo a uma descontraída happy hour.

--- Vocês viram a senhora Saya por aqui pessoal?Ela pediu agorinha para que trouxesse essa caixa para ela.-perguntou Kamui ao grupo que conversava.

O grupo parou de falar repentinamente e se virou para Kamui, todos com expressões espantadas. Kamui sentiu uma vertigem, certo mais do que nunca de que algo ali não estava no lugar que deveria estar.

--- Você não soube?- perguntou uma jornalista, soturnamente.

--- Soube de que? – perguntou Kamui não muito certo de que queria ouvir a resposta que a jornalista a sua frente tinha para dar.

--- Saya morreu hoje à tarde, num terrível acidente de carro, vindo para cá.Estávamos conversando sobre isso a agora pouco, combinando de irmos juntos ao velório e prestarmos respeitos a família dela.Estamos também procurando um jeito sutil e menos doloroso de contar a notícia para o Subaru...eles eram muito amigos, ele fez estágio com a supervisão dela e tudo mais.Foi uma tragédia. Ela era tão nova, tão cheia de alegria de viver...-disse a jornalista com ar pesaroso.

Kamui ficou pasmo.

--- Como assim ela morreu hoje de tarde?- falou Kamui chocado, deixando a caixa que segurava cair no chão.

--- Sim, infelizmente é verdade. Saya-chan nos deixou... Eu vi o acidente, estava lá pertinho.Pobre Saya...não tinha a mínima chance de sobreviver. O carro dela foi destroçado.Eu tentei ajudar, chamei ambulância, acompanhei os procedimentos de salvamento, fui com ela até o hospital, fiquei lá a tarde inteira. Os médicos até tentaram fazer nela uma cirurgia de emergência, mas ela não resistiu.- disse um jornalista mais velho, de cabelos grisalhos, penalizado.

--- Subaru vai ficar arrasado quando souber...-murmurou a outra jornalista, num suspiro de tristeza.

Kamui saiu correndo dali, sem mais dar atenção a seus colegas de trabalho, esquecendo de pegar a caixa que estava carregando, que jazia caída no chão.

Estava pálido. Sua mente, confusa, parecia girar em loucas espirais.Saya estava morta. Tinha de contar aquilo a Subaru. Tinha de sair daquele lugar para não enlouquecer.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Well, de novo agradeço a Bella Lestrange e Ília-chan pelo apoio. Arigato gosaima girls!

E obrigado todos os leitores, que tiveram a paciência de acompanhar o fic até aqui!

Kisses and lots of joy for you all! See ya!

Yumi Sumeragi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Caítulo 9 -Tour de Force**

Subaru abriu a caixa lentamente. Nela estavam vários jornais amarelados e frágeis, datando todos de 1930.Suas páginas pareciam se esfarelar ao toque.As matérias se entremeavam com propagandas antigas. Subaru leu a manchete principal do primeiro jornal que viu na caixa. Em letras negras enormes o jornal anunciava: Incêndio mata fieis e destrói Templo dos Dragões da Terra.Uma foto amarelada das ruínas do templo acompanhava a matéria. Atraído pela visão daquelas ruínas soturnas, Subaru começou a ler a reportagem.

**_Incêndio mata fiéis e destrói Templo dos Dragões da Terra._**

"_Um incêndio matou cerca de 199 fiéis e destruiu completamente o Templo dos Dragões da Terra na madrugada de anteontem. O fogo começou a se alastrar durante o mais tradicional ritos de purificação oferecido pelo templo, a vigília de Hanami.Os fieis se encontravam trancados no salão principal, observando uma das partes mais populares do rito, a chamada "Noite de expurgo dos males".Apenas a sacerdotisa do templo, Lady Sumeragi, conseguiu escapar ilesa das chamas._

"_Foi terrível. As pessoas gritavam loucamente, não havia como enxergar nada dentro do salão. O calor era insuportável. Cheguei a desmaiar por causa da fumaça. Se estou viva é graças a um milagre de Kami-sama".-disse a sacerdotisa de 20 anos, ainda muito abalada ao ser salva pela equipe de resgate._

_De acordo com o engenheiro Matsuoka Hiotake, especialista em construções históricas não há possibilidade de reconstruir o templo._

"_Ele ruiu completamente, de cima a baixo. O solo do lugar onde ele foi construído é extremamente instável e macio. A técnica com que o templo foi erigido de forma a não afundar no chão era um mistério dos mais intrigantes para a engenharia e agora, com a destruição dele, esse mistério permanecerá sem solução".-disse Matsuoka em entrevista exclusiva. _

_A maioria dos textos milenares guardados na famosa biblioteca anexa e dos arquivos do templo foi consumida pelo fogo. As autoridades ainda estão apurando as causas do incêndio"._

Subaru ficou muito surpreso com a menção do nome de Lady Sumeragi e mais surpreso ainda em ver uma pequena foto da jovem sacerdotisa num canto da página do jornal.Isso por um motivo bem simples: Lady Sumeragi era a sua avó.Apesar de estar bem nova na foto, Subaru a reconheceu com facilidade. Não sabia que ela um dia tinha sido sacerdotisa de um templo, nem ela nem seus pais nunca haviam sequer comentado o fato.

Subaru não entendia porque Hokuto queria que ele soubesse aquilo.Sim, porque a fita verde presa na caixa tinha sido posta ali por Hokuto em seus sonhos.Portanto sua irmã devia querer que ele soubesse do passado de sua avó por alguma razão.

Subaru riu de si mesmo, diante da ironia de seus pensamentos.Há poucos dias atrás se considerava o ser mais cético do planeta terra e agora já estava achando que o "espírito" de sua irmã estava o alertando a respeito de algo.A vida era muito engraçada, por dar tantas voltas. Subaru viu Kamui correndo em sua direção.O menino parecia tão transtornado que Subaru se postou em frente a ele, detendo-lhe a correria e o abraçando.Kamui, pálido, tremia.

--- Calma, calma! O que houve Kamui? O que aconteceu com você?-perguntou Subaru preocupado, tentando acalmar o menino.

--- Ela...ela es...ela está...mor...morta...murmurou Kamui para Subaru.

--- Morta? Quem está morta? Calma Kamui! Venha, sente-se. Vou buscar um copo d'agua com açúcar para você.- disse Subaru sentando o menino em sua cadeira.

----NÃO! Fique...eu quero que você fique aqui comigo.Eu... eu... eu não sabia, eu sinto muito, eu...-começou a falar Kamui, confuso.

--- Shhhhh...Calma Kamui. Estou aqui, ok. Respire, espere um pouco e acalme-se.Depois você me conta o que te aconteceu. Relaxe.-disse Subaru puxando uma cadeira e se sentando em frente ao estagiário, tomando as mãos geladas e tremulas de Kamui entre as suas.A voz compreensiva, calma e bondosa do jornalista fez com que Kamui se acalmasse um pouco. Demorou um bom tempo até que o menino realmente ficasse calmo e conseguisse verbalizar o que tinha acontecido de forma coerente.

--- Subaru, a Saya...ela...ela não podia ter estado aqui. Ela não podia ter falado conosco agora a pouco.Ela está morta Subaru! Ela morreu hoje a tarde, num acidente de carro!-disse Kamui com a voz ainda cheia de nervosismo.

Subaru ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que devia falar. Em sua mente ecoaram as ultimas palavras que ouvira de Saya e o sorriso da amiga apareceu indelével em sua memória.

Uma certeza forte e irracional tomou conta de Subaru. A certeza de que aqueles a quem amava estavam tentando alerta-lo a respeito de alguma coisa.

--- Entendi Kamui. Obrigado por me contar.Acho que tenho novidades para você também.-disse Subaru tentando se manter calmo e com isso acalmar Kamui.Seu coração estava repleto de pesar pela morte da amiga. Estava tão confuso que não conseguia assimilar direito o fato ou chorar.

Subaru contou a Kamui sobre o conteúdo da caixa e sua ligação com o sonho que tivera com a irmã. Kamui fitou Subaru pasmo e incrédulo.

--- O que você pretende fazer?-perguntou Kamui a Subaru, tenso.

--- Vou investigar, é claro.Quero resolver logo essa loucura e voltar para minha vida normal.Vou à biblioteca de Shinjuku amanhã dar uma olhada nos arquivos do templo destruído.E marcar o encontro com Hinoto para o mais breve o possível.-disse Subaru, usando seu profissionalismo para conseguir ficar no controle da situação.

--- Vou com você.Quero ver esses arquivos também.-disse Kamui, tentando se controlar e recuperar seu orgulho ferido.

Subaru sorriu ao ver o quanto Kamui se esforçava por ser o estagiário um amigo de muito valor.

--- Bem, como quiser. Estamos juntos nisso, de qualquer forma. Até o Hanami vamos colocar nossa vida nos eixos, garanto! -disse Subaru determinado.

Kamui sorriu, concordando com Subaru.

--- Vou trazer comigo o boletim de ocorrência e as notas oficiais a respeito do incidente da exposição amanhã para darmos uma olhada também.-disse Kamui, contagiando-se pelo profissionalismo de Subaru.

--- Certo!E vamos ligar para tal Thooru amanhã também.Até sexta-feira, Hanami, tudo estará resolvido.-disse Subaru como que tendo um presságio.

Kanoe chegou em sua casa se sentindo exausta e foi direto para seu quarto.Tinha se descontrolado com Kakyo, o que era um fato inédito.Sentia-se como se um caminhão lhe tivesse passado por cima.

Chamou Satsuki via coleira. Queria chá de camomila para se acalmar do stress que tinha tido com o encontro com Kakyo.

--- O que deseja madame?-perguntou Satsuki com a voz carregada de ironia.

--- Chá de camomila.-respondeu Kanoe se sentando na cama.

Satsuki estranhou o fato da marchand não ter implicado consigo. Kanoe parecia tensa e abatida.Lembrando-se do gravador Satsuki se apressou em pegar a bolsa da marchand para guardar, como sempre fazia.

Kanoe olhou para Satsuki.Estava ciente de que a menina era um ser transitório e não sabia como Satsuki não estava em pânico por causa disso.Não entendia como os mortais conseguiam viver e sorrir mesmo tento a corda do sofrimento eterno na amarrada no pescoço.

Satsuki saiu do quarto por um instante, ainda com a bolsa de Kanoe nas mãos, a pretexto de mandar trazer para Kanoe o chá de camomila. Aproveitou para tirar o gravador digital da bolsa de Kanoe assim que se viu a distância segura do quarto.

Guardou o gravador em seu quarto com cuidado e foi até a cozinha pedir para que fizessem o tal chá de camomila.Subiu com a bolsa numa mão e com a bandeja com o chá na outra. Entrou no quarto de Kanoe e encontrou a marchand dormindo, jogada na cama com uma expressão de cansaço quase infantil no rosto.

Satsuki se lembrou da ópera La Traviata. Não sabia o porque, mas naquele momento Kanoe parecia a heroína daquela ópera, deitada exausta, consumida pelas festas que dava e pelo brilho social que emanava. Kanoe parecia dormir como aqueles que nunca tinham conhecido descanso em milênios.

Satsuki guardou a bolsa da marchand e deixou a bandeja em cima de um mesinha, tomando cuidado pra não fazer barulho e acordar Kanoe.Satsuki deu um sorriso de lado, imaginado como seria se deixasse a bandeja cair de propósito e acordasse Kanoe com um belo susto.Mas não vez isso, apenas saiu do quarto em silêncio.

Por mais que não admitisse, ver Kanoe dormindo com expressão tão plácida tinha feito ela sentir uma inexplicável ternura pela marchand.

Arashi não foi para casa. Tampouco foi para o templo. Deixou-se perambular nas ruas de Tóquio, sem destino, sem pensar em nada. Sabia que tinha de cumprir seus deveres de sacerdotisa, mas não queria morrer.

De súbito ela entendeu que abandonar a vida era mais do que simplesmente mergulhar no escuro. Abandonar a vida era abandonar para sempre tudo aquilo que amava. Era nunca mais implicar com Kamui de novo, rir na companhia de Sun, conversar com Tokiko ou estar na companhia de seus amigos Saiki, Keichii e Hien. Era nunca mais ver Sorata de novo.

Parou próxima a um telefone público. Decidida a fazer o que devia ser feito a despeito de seus sentimentos Arashi foi até o telefone e discou o número da casa de Thooru Magami.

--- Alô.-Arashi ouviu falar uma voz fraca e levemente rouca do outro lado da linha.

--- Alô, eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Magami Thooru.-disse Arashi tentando fazer sua voz parecer firme.

--- É ela quem fala com você agora, senhorita Arashi Kinshu, atual sacerdotisa do templo dos Dragões Celestes.Creio que tem perguntas a fazer para mim, a respeito de seu lugar de trabalho. Ficarei muito feliz em lhe contar para você umas verdades não muito agradáveis a respeito do templo e de sua líder, Hinoto.Venha amanhã até minha casa, às oito horas e pode trazer seu amigo Sorata também, se quiser.Você provavelmente já tem meu endereço, claro.-disse a voz irônica e levemente familiar de Thooru.

Arashi conseguiu naquela conversa ver que Thooru era uma empata poderosa e muito bem informada.Tendo em vista que ela morava com Yuuto, o informante mais competente de Kakyo, era natural que ela soubesse de muita coisa.

--- Como quiser. Irei ás oito.Obrigado por me receber, senhorita Magami.-disse Arashi, com a voz falsamente segura.

--- É difícil deixa-los para trás, não é? Você sabe, deixar aqueles que amamos.Hinoto nunca deixou nada para trás. Ela não tem o direito de pedir a ninguém que abra mão de tanta coisa por tão pouco.É muito fácil amar a humanidade quando tudo o que se faz é observa-la a distância.Difícil é conviver com as pessoas no cotidiano.Amar os humanos um a um, frente a frente, todos eles cheios de dores e paranóias, de esperanças e amores, de egoísmos e atos de nobreza.Hinoto não sabe o que é sentir, ela apenas tem idéias a respeito.-disse Thooru com amargor, sua voz agradavelmente rouca e firme apesar de tênue.

---Bem, eu estarei aí amanhã.-disse Arashi querendo interromper aquela conversa.

Thooru tinha razão. Deixar tudo para trás era muito difícil. Hinoto não sabia o que era abandonar tanto.

Arashi desligou o telefone e continuou a andar a esmo na cidade. Lembrava-se de seus melhores momentos e não ficou espantada ao constatar que a maioria de seus momentos preciosos tinha vivido ao lado de Sorata.

Uma gota transparente caiu sobre sua mão pálida de sacerdotisa.Arashi finalmente se permitiu chorar.

Subaru deu carona para Kamui, deixando o estagiário na porta de casa. No banco de trás do carro Nataku dormia pesado. O pobrezinho parecia que não dormia em paz há dias e teve que ser carregado por Subaru até o carro.

Quando chegou em casa Subaru não tinha idéia do que ia dizer a Seishiro sobre o hospede que havia trago consigo.Decidiu que a verdade traria menos problemas e não seria tão difícil de dizer.

Novamente teve de carregar Nataku no colo, até o apartamento. Abriu a porta com dificuldade e entrou na sala imersa em penumbra, deixando o adormecido Nataku sobre o sofá o mais rápido que pode.

--- Ufa! Mais um dia acabou...-murmurou Subaru exausto, sem sequer acender a luz da sala. Tudo que o jornalista queria naquele momento era um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono de preferência sem sonhos.

--- Quem é esse no sofá, Subaru-kun?-perguntou Seishiro com sua voz inconfundível, vinda da cozinha anexa.

--- Ahh! Que susto Seishiro!- disse Subaru surpreso em ouvir a voz do irmão por entre o breu que tomava a sala.

Sentado na bancada da cozinha com displicência Seishiro olhou na direção do irmão, seus olhos brilhando no escuro como olhos de gato.Subaru acendeu a luz da cozinha e viu o irmão já vestido com o costumeiro pijama de seda negra, com um copo de suco nas mãos e o olhar levemente inquisidor de quem espera resposta para uma pergunta razoável.

--- Ele é filho de um empresário, foi abandonado e precisa de ajuda por uns tempos.Decidi hospedá-lo conosco uns dias, até que ele tenha a oportunidade de conversar com o pai de novo.-explicou Subaru de forma casual.

--- Entendo.-disse Seishiro com indiferença, com a expressão facial neutra.

Porém suas mãos começaram a segurar o copo de suco com cada vez mais força, esmagando-o. Subaru deixou um grito de espanto escapar quando o copo nas mãos de Seishiro se esfacelou, cravando muitos pedaços de vidro na pele pálida do irmão. Sangue escorreu abundante dos talhos nas mãos de Seishiro.Subaru correu para socorrer o irmão indo ao banheiro e voltando de lá com uma maletinha de primeiros socorros. Seishiro não gritou, chorou ou pareceu se importar com os cortes.Os olhava com indiferença, embora sangue deles escorresse e os pedaços de vidro brilhassem róseos, cravados em sua pele.

Subaru se sentou ao lado de Seishiro, com olhar assustado.

--- Nenhuma veia foi ferida. Basta retirar o vidro e fazer um curativo.-informou Seishiro impassível. Subaru olhou para o irmão incrédulo.

--- Por que diabos você fez uma coisa dessas?Quer me matar do coração!- perguntou Subaru em voz alta, com vontade sincera de esganar Seishiro.

--- Não.-respondeu Seishiro pensativo, ciente de que a presença daquele tal filho de empresário na casa o incomodava.

Subaru começou a retirar os cacos de vidro encravados nas mãos de Seishiro.Não suportava ver aquelas mãos, que considerava lindas, feridas daquele jeito.Tinha vontade de beijá-las para que sarassem, como costumava fazer quando Seishiro era criança e cortava o dedinho em algum lugar. Não que Seishiro quando pequeno pedisse por uma coisa dessas, é lógico. Subaru nunca vira Seishiro, nem mesmo na tenra infância, chorar ou pedir por ajuda e atenção.Aliás, o irmão sempre parecera não fazer a mínima questão de qualquer uma dessas coisas.

--- Meus cortes estão doendo mais em você do que em mim.- constatou Seishiro friamente.

--- Bingo! É essa a idéia que você faz de me ferir?Pois se quer me ferir Seishiro, da próxima vez jogue esse maldito copo na minha cabeça!Pelo menos assim você me poupa a preocupação.-disse Subaru com a voz embargada e cheia de raiva.

O dia já tinha sido estranho e cansativo demais, já tinha se exasperado emocionalmente várias vezes e de várias formas num espaço de tempo muito pequeno.

Tentava se concentrar em tirar mais cacos de vidro das mãos de Seishiro.Não queria chorar na frente do irmão, mas estava tendo muita dificuldade em segurar as lágrimas.

--- Você é muito gentil Subaru-kun.-disse Seishiro com um laivo de ironia.Nenhuma das palavras que Subaru havia dito tinham afetado Seishiro em absoluto.

Subaru começo a fazer curativos nas feridas de Seishiro, enrolando-as em gaze depois deixando apenas os dedos do irmão livres.

Emoldurados pela gaze, longos e elegantes, porém indubitavelmente masculinos, os dedos de Seishiro pareciam ainda mais tentadores. A mera visão deles fez um arrepio descer pela espinha de Subaru.

Seishiro percebeu o leve e casto fascínio nos olhos de Subaru.Novamente aquilo não o incomodou, como incomodaria se visse a mesma reação em Koda.Pelo contrario, ao notar aquilo Seishiro estendeu a mão, passando os dedos de leve sobre os lábios de Subaru.

Subaru sentiu os dedos de alabastro percorrerem seu lábio inferior.Em momentos como aquele Subaru tinha vontade de implorar a Seishiro que ficasse para sempre ao seu lado, mesmo que apenas de forma casta.

--- Você está chorando Subaru-kun.-disse a voz de Seishiro, aveludada e fria como a neve do auge do inverno.

--- Estou?- perguntou Subaru levando a sua mão ao rosto, só então percebendo as lágrimas que por ele escorriam.

--- Desculpe...não reparei.Eu...eu tive um dia difícil.Muita coisa acontecendo muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo.Sou um idiota, eu sei.Desculpe.-disse Subaru se afastando dos dedos pálidos de Seishiro e tentando sorrir. Tinha muita vontade de rir de si mesmo, o palhaço pervertido, perdido em historias místicas malucas, traumas e um amor doentio pelo próprio irmão mais novo.Tudo aquilo soava ridículo.

--- Desculpá-lo por que?-perguntou Seishiro alheio.

--- Não sei. Por tudo, eu acho.-disse Subaru, com um sorriso amargo, morrendo de vontade de rir de si mesmo.

--- Por que você gosta tanto de síndromes de culpa, Subaru–kun? -perguntou Seishiro indiferente.

--- Boa pergunta.Talvez eu tenha vocação para mártir, não sei.-disse Subaru com amargor.

--- Entendo.- disse Seishiro alheio, voltando-se para Subaru.

Subaru sentiu a mão fria de Seishiro sobre a sua na bancada da cozinha. Voltou os olhos para a mão ferida do irmão colocada plácida e imóvel sobre a sua, com a gaze que a rodeava já levemente manchada de vermelho.

Olhou nos olhos de Seishiro em seguida e eles estavam ali, focados nos seus como olhos de águia.

Subaru sorriu.

Karen recebeu Tokiko em seu gabinete poucas horas após Subaru ter partido.A porta voz do templo parecia tensa e cansada.Karen a convidou a sentar com cortesia.

--- Você falou com Hinoto a respeito de uma união entre o templo e o grupo que lidero?-perguntou Karen sendo bem direta.

--- Sim. Hinoto está de acordo com a união.Ela quer o máximo de aliados que for possível angariar nesse momento.-disse Tokiko compenetrada.

--- Falei hoje com o senhor Sumeragi e lhe pedi que ele fosse ao templo falar com Hinoto pessoalmente.Ele levara consigo um salvo-conduto no meu nome, em sânscrito.Peço que Hinoto o avalie e o ajude. Não gostaria de vê-lo sendo usado como arma de guerra, não seria justo com ele.-disse Karen séria.

--- Hinoto será sábia em suas decisões, eu garanto.Ela o receberá.-disse Tokiko com firmeza.

--- Você não está entendendo a gravidade da situação Tokiko.Eu pesquisei sobre a vida do senhor Sumeragi. Ele é neto de Lady Sumeragi, daquela Lady Sumeragi...a ex-sacerdotisa do templo dos Dragões da Terra.Aquela mulher foi a mais poderosa sacerdotisa que já pisou na face da terra.E a mais controversa também.-disse Karen frisando bem suas palavras.

--- Neto da ex-sacerdotisa do templo dos Dragões da Terra...fascinante. O Templo dos Dragões da Terra e o Templo dos Dragões Celestes eram gêmeos, isso até o dos Dragões da Terra ser consumido num incêndio.-disse Tokiko intrigada.

--- Eu sei. Cheguei visitar ambos e a conhecer a Lady Sumeragi pessoalmente nos tempos em que ela era sacerdotisa. Ela sempre foi uma mulher dura, ligada a disciplina.O fato é que pouco tempo depois de ter sido a única a sobreviver ao incêndio ela largou de vez o cargo sacerdotal e se casou.Fui até convidada para o casamento dela, mas não pude comparecer na ocasião. Depois disso ela se afastou de todo o meio místico e nunca mais falei com ela.-disse Karen perdida em lembranças.

--- Pelo que sei o templo dos Dragões da Terra era apenas voltado a ritos de purificação e exorcismos.-comentou Tokiko, séria.

--- Exato. E Lady era uma excelente purificadora e exorcista.Nunca vi uma que fosse melhor do que ela, nem antes nem depois.Acho que isso pode estar ligado a força de Subaru em agüentar a fronteira. Acho que ele ser neto de quem é pode ser um fator de peso. Não se sabe com que tipo de coisas do outro lado a avó dele já teve contato, coisas que poderiam ter procurado a família dela mais tarde.-explicou Karen, de forma clara.

--- Verdade.É preciso certa cautela com esse menino. Informarei Hinoto dos detalhes alguma coisa sobre os pais dele?-perguntou Tokiko com uma postura fria e tensa.

--- Nada.Não há nada de notável a respeito dos pais dele. O pai era apenas um engenheiro de talento mediano e a mãe uma professora de cursinho pré - vestibular.Ele perdeu uma irmã gêmea aos cinco anos de idade. Pelo que pude averiguar, ela morreu de leucemia.O irmão mais novo dele, Seishiro, estuda aqui.É um menino sério e muito inteligente, o nosso melhor bolsista atualmente...além de titular no kendô.É também muito popular apesar de ter uma personalidade fechada e esquiva. Fora isso ele me parece um garoto normal.

--- Isso mostra que a única conexão do rapaz com o mundo alem do mundo tem relação com a avó dele.-constatou Tokiko.

--- Eu não disse isso Tokiko. Não simplifique as coisas. Apenas achei que esse fato era relevante.Não podemos nos precipitar fazendo afirmações que talvez não procedam.Muita coisa pode estar escondida por trás deste caso. É melhor não se deixar levar e basear-se apenas em investigações superficiais e explicações simplistas. Aliás, você parece estar muito tensa hoje Tokiko. Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta bem pessoal? -perguntou Karen, séria.

--- Claro.-respondeu Tokiko, direta.

---É impressão minha ou você está rumo a fazer uma decisão importante?-perguntou Karen intrigada.

--- Você acertou.Mas na verdade a decisão que eu tinha de fazer já está tomada.Estou em rumo de realiza-la e tenho a aprovação total de Hinoto para isso.Obrigado pelas informações e pela ajuda. Receberemos bem o senhor Sumeragi no templo e respeitaremos as limitações que ele venha a ter, pode ficar tranqüila.-disse Tokiko se levantando.

---Mais uma violação a se fazer em nome de nossa causa, não é?O mais desesperador de ser um avatar menor é que não sei para quem devo rezar nessas horas.Queria ter a quem pedir um fim para isso tudo.-disse Karen apertando a mão de Tokiko, que estava disposta a partir naquele exato momento.

--- É nossa sina, toda essa luta. Eu também não tenho a quem rezar senhorita Kasumi.Fique feliz, porque pelo menos a senhorita nunca conhecerá a escuridão.-disse Tokiko, casualmente.

Karen teve vontade de dizer que sim, conheceria a escuridão. Conheceria a escuridão porque nunca teria paz, porque amava alguém a quem perderia para sempre e que mesmo depois de perder esse alguém seria forçada a continuar vivendo para sempre.Que sua memória lhe traria fantasmas todos os dias, por toda a eternidade e que aquilo também era uma forma de cair na escuridão.Mas não falou nada. Apenas se despediu formalmente de Tokiko, que saiu do gabinete com sua habitual discrição.

Deixou-se sentar exausta em sua cadeira.Papeladas referentes a escola Clamp esperavam sua assinatura.A vida continuava.Aoki teria de ser ferido não só para que se afastasse dela, mas também para que não a fizesse amá-lo ainda mais.

Naquele caso o amor se parecia muito com uma maldição.

Aoki decidiu fazer uma surpresa para Karen. Assim que saiu do trabalho ao final do expediente, parou numa floricultura, comprou um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas e foi até a escola Clamp. Andou despreocupado pelos jardins do colégio, sob o céu noturno. Sem a menor dificuldade achou o gabinete da diretora por entre os corredores. Já estivera lá muitas vezes, nos tempos em que Karen e ele eram os melhores amigos, juntos como unha e carne.

Achou o gabinete vazio. Se sentindo um pouco frustrado em estragar a surpresa que queria fazer ele se preparou para ligar para Karen para perguntar onde ela estava, onde poderia acha-la. Assim que tomou o telefone nas mãos viu um vulto passando pelo corredor célere. Achando que o vulto poderia ser alguém perdido no colégio, que tinha dimensões gigantescas, Aoki se pôs a seguir o vulto correndo, no intuito de ajudar a pessoa supostamente perdida.

Porém, por mais que corresse pelos corredores escuros da escola que se preparava para fechar, não conseguia alcançar o vulto. Ele estava sempre a sua frente.Até que Aoki viu uma sala que exibia por debaixo de sua porta uma réstia de luz. Foi até aquela porta. Estendeu a mão em direção a ela. Uma greta de luz se abriu. E ele viu Karen dentro da sala, de frente para um enorme espelho ornado com uma moldura de dragões orientais.Karen irradiava uma espécie de luz fraca e azulada ao redor de seu corpo. Seu semblante era sério e compenetrado, como o de uma rainha. Aoki nunca se sentiu tão oprimido, tão pequeno diante de alguém do que ao vê-la assim.

Ela murmurava palavras numa língua que Aoki desconhecia. Um círculo de luz levemente azulada a envolveu junto com o espelho, cuja superfície estava se tornando instável, como se feita de mercúrio.Karen estendeu a mão para frente, em direção ao espelho. Com petrificado espanto Aoki viu a mão de Karen adentrar a superfície do espelho como se mergulhasse num mar de mercúrio.

Karen puxou um pergaminho antigo de dentro do espelho. Nele estavam gravados antigos ritos de purificação em sânscrito, que ela achou que seriam úteis na proteção tanto do templo e de seu grupo como na proteção pessoal que pretendia dar a Aoki. Quando Karen voltou o rosto na direção de Aoki, com os olhos verdes resplandecendo, faiscando de poder sobre humano, acima de qualquer pensamento racional, o jornalista entendeu. Ela não era humana, era muito, muito mais do que isso. Tudo ao redor dela brilhava.Tudo que a cercava parecia lhe render reverência. Aquele era o segredo que ela tão habilmente guardava, o segredo que os separava.Eles não pertenciam ao mesmo mundo, definitivamente.Aoki sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem.Sentia-se tolo. Era obvio para ele que ela apenas o via como alguém medíocre e pequeno.Aoki sentia sua cabeça girar. Nunca teria o amor dela.

Aoki tombou para frente, em cima das flores que carregava, batendo na porta e abrindo. Ele ainda ouviu um grito de surpresa de Karen antes de perder a consciência.

Pouco tempo depois, no conforto de sua casa, Yuuto estava de posse do pagamento que lhe era devido pelo pacto que tinha com o incauto jornalista, as três mais preciosas lembranças de Aoki: Karen, a imagem que ele tinha dos pais e a de sua vocação profissional.

Assim que Kamui chegou em casa reparou na luz acesa do gabinete do pai adotivo, no segundo andar. Isso era sinal de que Fuuma, assim como tinha falado, estava em casa, provavelmente trabalhando. Kamui entrou na mansão escura. Arashi não estava em casa, ou a luz leve da sala de meditação dela estaria acesa.

Kamui subiu as escadarias no escuro e foi até o gabinete do pai. Por maior que fosse seu cansaço ou por mais chocante que seu dia pudesse ter sido Kamui não pensava em desperdiçar uma coisa tão rara e preciosa como ter a atenção de Fuuma para si por toda uma noite, em casa.

Quando se aproximou da porta do gabinete, ouviu vozes.Uma era a voz forte, cáustica e irônica de Fuuma. A outra era uma voz feminina e insinuante. Kamui se pôs a espiar pela fechadura da porta, curioso por saber quem estava com o pai e tremendo de ciúmes.A imagem que viu a sua frente foi a de uma pessoa familiar. Tratava-se de Angélica Griffty, uma mulher exuberante que trabalhava na Links como assessora pessoal de Fuuma. De longos cabelos negros lisos, porte escultural e grandes olhos azuis cobalto, Kamui só podia considerar uma mulher no mundo mais bonita do que Angélica: Kanoe. Fuuma estava com óculos de grau, sentado em sua mesa examinando alguns papéis com interesse. Depois de algum tempo os assinou e passou-os para Angélica.

--- Bem, com isso terminamos nosso trabalho de hoje.-disse Angélica com sua voz sensual e aveludada.

--- Eu sei. Trataremos de novas compras amanhã.-disse Fuuma tirando os óculos e os colocando sobre a mesa.

--- Como você quiser. Faz muito tempo, não é? Desde que nós rompemos...Outro dia eu estava pensando na viajem que fizemos a Bélgica, a uns sete anos atrás.-disse Angélica, sentando-se numa beirada da mesa.

Fuuma olhou para Angélica com um ar de enfado. Tinha tido, há anos atrás, um caso com ela. Para Fuuma ela tinha sido apenas um passatempo sem a menor importância. Fuuma já tinha tido vários passatempos como ela, tanto mulheres quanto homens. Sempre os descartava em prol do trabalho e quando se enjoava, sem remorsos. Afinal, deixava bem claro o que queria desde o começo. Considerava de um extremo e tolo masoquismo a mania que seus amantes tinham de se apaixonar perdidamente por ele mesmo sabendo logo de inicio que para ele, eles nada significavam. Quanto mais os tratava com indiferença e sarcasmo, mais eles o queriam. Acabou chegando a conclusão de que a maioria das pessoas gostava mesmo era de sofrer.

--- E?- perguntou Fuuma com o mais profundo e declarado desinteresse.

--- Sabe, eu só não tomo seu sarcasmo como ofensa por que conheço você. Sei que é você assim com todo mundo.Bem, sinto saudades daqueles tempos.-disse Angélica altiva.Fuuma olhou para a mulher a sua frente com profundo desprezo.

Angélica cruzou e descruzou as pernas. Fuuma a ignorou solenemente.Angélica notou que, diferentemente da mesa de trabalho nua que Fuuma possuía na Links, a mesa daquele gabinete tinha sobre si um pequeno porta retrato. Com seus dedos de unhas longas pintadas de vermelho vinho ela pegou o objeto. Com uma expressão de estranhamento e desagrado ela contemplou a foto de um menino de oito anos muito pálido e com olhos que o faziam lembrar um gato. O menino foto tinha um sorriso tímido, trajava as roupas de gala da escola Clamp e segurava numa das mãos um violino stradvárius que devia ter custado uma fortuna.

Fuuma tirou o porta retrato dos dedos esmaltados de Angélica de maneira brusca.

--- Quem é o rapazinho?-perguntou Angélica com desdém.

--- Bem, já que ele está ouvindo nossa conversa por de trás da porta, sugiro que você o convide a entrar e pergunte isso a ele.-disse Fuuma com seu habitual sarcasmo.

Kamui enrubesceu e entrou no gabinete.

--- Desculpe...eu não sabia que a senhora estaria aqui...-disse Kamui assim que entrou no gabinete a uma enciumada Angélica.

Fuuma não falou nada. Apenas pôs seus óculos de leitura e recostou na cadeira de espaldar alto.

--- Meu nome é Angélica Griffty. Sou a assessora de Fuuma.-disse ela com empáfia.

--- Eu conheço você de vista. Sou o filho mais novo de Fuuma, Kamui.-disse Kamui orgulhoso, não agüentando a empáfia de Angélica.

--- Prazer em conhece-lo senhor Kamui. Bem, eu já estava de saída. Até amanhã, Fuuma.-disse Angélica saindo visivelmente enfurecida.

---- O que é que deu nela?-perguntou Kamui intrigado ao ver a mulher sair do gabinete e descer a escadaria.

--- Ciúmes, eu presumo.-disse Fuuma sarcástico.

--- Oh, entendo. Ela é sua ex...eu ouvi...-disse Kamui corado e com ciúmes também.Só de saber que Angélica tinha tocado Fuuma de maneira íntima Kamui tremia de ciúmes por dentro.

Fuuma parecia se divertir com aquela situação, provocando Kamui como lhe era usual.Kamui se aproximou de Fuuma, tímido, sendo seguido pelo olhar ferino do pai que parecia analisá-lo.

Assim que o menino se aproximou o suficiente de sua cadeira, Fuuma o pegou pelo pulso e o puxou para seu colo coisa que fez Kamui ficar com faces queimando e tremulo.O menino soltou um suspiro deliciado quando se sentiu levemente encaixado em Fuuma, de maneira tanto inocente como lasciva.Ouviu a risada breve e sarcástica de Fuuma junto a seu ouvido.

--- Disse que não lhe daria a gentileza de minha presença gratuitamente, Kamui.-disse Fuuma com ironia.

Não havia nada no mundo que Kamui não daria se Fuuma apenas lhe concedesse a gentileza de sua presença constante em casa.Kamui odiava sentir o poder que Fuuma tinha sobre si, e mais ainda o fato do pai ter plena consciência desse poder.

Fuuma o sentou de lado no colo, puxando o rosto do menino com gentileza para que ele o encarasse. Kamui se embriagou com a proximidade entre seus olhos e os olhos ambarinos de se amado pai adotivo.Sentia-se sobre completa posse daquele que num misto de violência e delicadeza o segurava.

--- Você parou de usa-los.-comentou Fuuma para Kamui de forma casual.

--- Claro. Eu cresci e...aquilo não era coisa para um menino usar!-disse Kamui emburrado, corando ainda mais, se lembrando do começo de sua adolescência.

--- Ora. Ficamos revoltados agora?-disse Fuuma mordaz.

Kamui tinha vontade de esbofetear Fuuma todas as vezes que ele usava aquele tipo degradante de ironia para o fazer sentir como se fosse uma criança.Porém engolia seu orgulho pelo prazer atordoante de ficar ali, com a mão de Fuuma segurando seu queixo com firmeza, sobre o colo dele.

--- Claro. Eu duvido que outros meninos tenham usado aquilo na vida!- disse Kamui ainda mais emburradinho. Fuuma parecia adorar ver Kamui irritado daquele jeito.

--- Duvido que tenham uma cintura tão bonita quanto a sua, Kamui.-disse Fuuma sério. Kamui sentiu as mãos do pai adotivo acariciarem de leve sua cintura, que era elegantemente fina e não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Sim, a cintura de Kamui era linda, de uma elegância ímpar e androginia delicada.A beleza dela fora, assim como as aulas excruciantes de violino, mais um dos caprichos que Fuuma impusera a Kamui e que o menino acatara com relutante e emburrada submissão.

Kamui fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, perdido. Fuuma compreendeu e sorriu, um sorriso cínico, vitorioso.Abriu com descaso uma das gavetas de sua mesa, tirando de lá um espartilho negro de cetim, sem qualquer adorno.Por presas por debaixo do cetim Kamui sabia que haviam tiras duras e finas de madeira, responsáveis por manter sempre ereta a postura, além de melhor prenderem as costelas de quem o usava.

Fuuma o virou de frente no colo. Kamui prendeu a respiração ao se sentir novamente encaixado de forma tão íntima em seu pai adotivo.

--- Tire a blusa, Kamui.-disse Fuuma, altivo.

Kamui simplesmente não conseguia obedecer. Seus dedos tremiam tanto que não conseguia desabotoar a blusa.Nunca estivera numa situação tão intima com Fuuma antes.

Fuuma não tinha pressa. Apreciava com satisfação a falta de jeito e a vergonha de Kamui.Sabia muito bem o que Kamui tentava fracamente esconder e se divertia em instiga-lo.Em silêncio, começou a desabotoar a blusa de Kamui com elegância. Kamui parecia hipnotizado com o movimento lânguido das mãos de Fuuma sobre os botões negros da camisa, desbotoando-os um a um, com vagar. Sua camisa escorregou delicadamente por suas costas pálidas e caiu sobre o colo de Fuuma.Kamui tirou os braços das mangas da blusa, deixando que ela desprendesse completamente de seu corpo. Fuuma atirou a blusa longe, acomodando o menino com mais firmeza em seu colo.

Kamui sentiu as palavras de amor que tinha a dizer a seu pai adotivo lhe morrerem na garganta quando se viu envolto pelo tecido frio e escorregadio do espartilho.Sua respiração se estancava, tamanha sua expectativa.Fuuma recostou Kamui contra a mesa a sua frente e começou a puxar as cordas do espartilho, primeiro só para ajusta-lo na cintura do menino.Kamui sentiu as tiras de madeira finas e duras se unirem firmemente a seu corpo. Suspirou.Mais uma vez Fuuma fez as cordas do espartilho se retesarem, como se estivesse manejando um instrumento musical.Kamui sentiu o espartilho se estreitar contra seu corpo, tornando mais difícil respirar.Novamente as cordas retesaram com força e velocidade.Kamui sentiu suas costelas serem forçadas para dentro dolorosamente.Arfou.

A medida que as cordas iam sendo retesadas por Fuuma, Kamui sentia-se sem ar com seus nervos a serem pressionados contra suas costelas, que pareciam estar a ponto de se partir.Sem conseguir emitir nenhum som, tudo que Kamui fazia era tremer e morder os lábios secos, lágrimas involuntárias lhe escorrendo das faces.

Kamui se apoiava nas mãos suadas, espalmadas sobre a mesa.Estava inebriado demais para pensar, entorpecido demais para sentir vergonha.Sentia-se como uma presa que se entrega voluntariamente às garras de um predador, adorando cada minuto de seu martírio. Fuuma prendeu o corpete de forma definitiva e se inclinou sobre Kamui, dando-lhe um leve beijo na nuca.

O menino arregalou os olhos em surpresa quando foi puxado para trás por Fuuma e mais uma vez forçado a encara-lo.A expressão de Fuuma ao olha-lo estava diferente do sarcasmo habitual que seu pai ostentava.O olhar que viu em seu pai adotivo não era complacente, mas possessivo e cruel. Kamui gemeu deliciado ao ver aquela expressão abraçando Fuuma possessivamente, passando-lhe as mãos trêmulas ao redor do pescoço. Tomado pelo desejo, Kamui encostou seus lábios nos de Fuuma, fechando os olhos.

--- Acho que meu menininho está cheio de vontades adolescentes, não é, Kamui?-ironizou Fuuma, com seus lábios ainda recostados sobre os do garoto.Em resposta ao comentário cheio de sarcasmo Kamui deu uma mordida carinhosa no lábio inferior de Fuuma e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, de forma infantil.Sentiu as mãos de Fuuma lhe acariciarem a cintura presa pelo espartilho e empalideceu de dor.

Fuuma tomou seus lábios num beijo carnal, sufocante, que parecia exigir a submissão completa do jovem em seus braços.Kamui quase pode ouvir o som de sua alma se partindo em fragmentos. Tomado pelo beijo, tudo ao seu redor sumiu. Só Fuuma existia, só Fuuma importava. Quando o beijo se partiu, Kamui já estava completamente sem fôlego. Com a respiração limitada pelo espartilho, tudo que Kamui conseguia fazer era arfar, numa respiração breve e entrecortada.Desceu uma mão pálida e tremula até as mãos de Fuuma, que repousavam firmes em sua cintura, tomando uma delas na sua e a levando até o fecho de seu cinto, corando de leve, num pedido mudo.

Os lábios de Fuuma se curvaram num sorriso cínico quando ele, em resposta ao pedido, abriu o fecho do cinto do menino em seu colo.Sentindo a mão de Fuuma roçar sobre seu sexo, Kamui estreitou seu abraço. Com um ruído de metal caindo sobre a madeira do chão do gabinete o cinto de Kamui foi descartado.

Kamui começou a beijar o rosto do pai adotivo timidamente, descendo pelo pescoço até a borda da gola alta que Fuuma sempre sua língua ele provava a pele dele, extasiado. Fuuma o olhava com a altivez de um rei, que sob seu trono segura no colo com indulgência o leve peso de sua concubina favorita. Kamui tentava manter-se encaixado a Fuuma, forçando-se contra ele, sentindo-se corar de leve ao perceber que seus atos conseguiram despertar o desejo de seu amado. Engoliu em seco ao ouvir o barulho de seu zíper sendo aberto e ao sentir suas calças escorregando-lhe sobre as pernas pálidas. Gelou ao sentir sua roupa de baixo ser puxada também e junto com as calças lhe escorregar pelas pernas.Fuuma desceu sua mão até o sexo rijo do garoto, acariciando-o de leve, torturando-o com habilidade. Kamui arregalou os olhos, soltou um gemido longo, deliciado e surpreso com o contato.Fuuma tomou-lhe em mais um beijo sufocante, impiedoso, cheio de luxúria, sorvendo dos lábios do garoto todo o prazer que ele parecia estar sentindo com seus toques.Kamui retribuía sôfrego, deixando-se levar molemente pelos caprichos de Fuuma.

Sentiu a língua de Fuuma lhe descer o pescoço e sem qualquer gentileza ele o morder com força, sugando, deixando marcas arroxeadas sobre a palidez de sua pele, demarcando sua posse.

Por mais que manipulasse Kamui com maestria, fazendo os sentidos de Kamui se perderem num turbilhão de sensações Fuuma era cuidadoso, não permitindo que o menino chegasse ao clímax por mais que esse gemesse e enterrasse os dedos pálidos nos cabelos do amado.

O agradou muito ver a expressão de Kamui em seu colo com olhos enevoados de desejo, o frágil e delicado corpo febril, a força com que ele mordia lábio inferior numa vã tentativa de deter seus gemidos de dor e prazer, o suor lhe escorrendo pelo corpo e umedecendo de leve o tecido do espartilho onde as tiras de madeira não estavam.

Fuuma parou com as carícias e posicionou Kamui em seu colo, abrindo-lhe as pernas arranhando-as com as unhas compridas e levemente afiadas e pressionando-o de frente contra a mesa do gabinete. Kamui estava tão perdido e entregue, tão inebriado que as sensações que o pai adotivo lhe proporcionava que nem ouviu o barulho seco do zíper de Fuuma sendo aberto.

Fuuma se levantou e penetrou Kamui de forma rascante e súbita, de uma só vez, sem sequer prepará-lo para isso. Kamui quase perdeu os sentidos de tanta dor, sentia sangue escorrer-lhe pelas pernas, deliciado.Teve vontade de murmurar todas as palavras de amor que conhecia para Fuuma, se ao menos tivesse alguma voz para isso.Fuuma apenas fechou os olhos majestosamente e mordeu o lábio inferior, satisfeito.

Fuuma não esperou que o menino se acostumasse á situação para começar com as estocadas firmes e ritmadas.Forçou o corpo virgem de Kamui a aceitar seu ritmo e recomeçou com as carícias no sexo do menino trêmulo, que não conseguia sequer gemer, apenas sentir aquela louca mistura de prazer e dor, entregue, deliciado, grato, entorpecido. Fuuma atingiu o clímax dentro de Kamui com um gemido baixo, discreto e rouco.

Ao sentir o liquido quente escorrer por suas pernas, sendo ainda ministrado pelos dedos ágeis e experientes Kamui chegou ao ápice de seu prazer, derretendo-se nas mãos do seu amado e perdendo de pronto a consciência.

Fuuma saiu de dentro do garoto e se arrumou com dignidade ímpar. Tirou o casaco pesado e cobriu Kamui com ele, suspendendo o menino no colo, dando-lhe um suave beijo na testa e o levando até seu quarto com extrema delicadeza.

O deitou de costas na enorme cama de dossel, desamarrando o espartilho e o retirando, permitindo ao desacordado Kamui que respirasse livremente.Pegou um livro em sua escrivaninha e sentou-se ao lado do garoto na cama.Ajeitou os óculos de leitura e com uma mão segurou a sua frente o livro sobre midiologia que pretendia ler. Com a outra brincava de leve com os cabelos negros de Kamui ao seu lado.

Antes de focar sua atenção no livro completamente Fuuma ainda dirigiu ao pequeno um olhar complacente e tomou por breves momentos uma das mãos suadas do menino na sua.

Kakyo recebeu um telefonema de Yuuto no inicio da noite. Deitado em seu divã, ainda imerso em lembranças de sua amada dançarina, ele atendeu o celular com muita má vontade.

--- Noticias para o senhor. Não sei se o senhor vai considerar bom ou ruim, mas a sua criação que estava sendo mantida no templo fugiu.- disse Yuuto com tato.

--- O que?-disse Kakyo surpreso e indignado.

--- Exatamente o que o senhor ouviu. Sua boneca perdida fugiu do templo, isso graças a burrice de nossa atual informante infiltrada, Kotori.Bem, nada mais próprio e digno de se esperar vindo de uma pessoa que vende os segredos de seus amigos por beleza intacta até a velhice do que uma falha dessa natureza.-disse Yuuto exasperado. Se existia alguém que o calmo informante de Kakyo tinha vontade de esganar, esse alguém era Kotori.

Kakyo sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Antes tinha para si ao menos o consolo inútil de saber onde sua amada dançarina estava.Agora nem ao menos isso possuía.

Sentiu uma enorme vontade de ordenar que Yuuto cancelasse o pacto que tinha com a incompetente informante, mas não fez isso. Por mais raiva que tivesse da menina sabia que ela ainda lhe seria muito útil.

--- Depois pensarei num modo apropriado de punir essa irresponsável detestável informante de nome Kotori pela demonstração de incompetência que ela deu, chamando a atenção do templo todo para si ao cometer essa falha. Mais uma vez Yuuto, obrigado pela competência em serviço. Quero ser informado de cada mísero acontecimento do templo com o máximo de rapidez.-disse Kakyo com um laivo de crueldade na voz calma e controlada.

--- Vou mantê-lo informado, pode ficar tranqüilo. Ah, uma boa noticia para o senhor: recebi as memórias de Aoki há pouco tempo.Ele descobriu o segredo de Karen e eu fui pago como o combinado.Vou dá-las ao senhor amanhã, bem cedo.-disse Yuuto com um tom animado de voz ao telefone.

--- Obrigado Yuuto. Vou lhe dar um bom aumento por conta disso.-disse Kakyo com a voz com timbre mais calmo e satisfeito.Tinha Karen Kasumi em suas mãos, finalmente.

--- Disponha senhor Kakyo. Eu apenas faço o meu serviço. Posso ir aí as oito da manhã lhe entregar as lembranças? –perguntou Yuuto descontraído.

--- Claro. Estarei esperando. Até as oito Yuuto.-disse Kakyo se despedindo com etérea gentileza.

--- Até, senhor Kakyo.-se despediu Yuuto com sua postura casual de sempre.

Kakyo desligou o telefone.Recuperado, firmado em sua inquestionável racionalidade e se esquecendo de seus sentimentos, Kakyo se permitiu dormir um pouco.Depois, iria pessoalmente colocar Karen contra a parede.

Mais um pesadelo. Subaru se sentiu exasperado ao se ver no meio de uma sala abafada de madeira escura, do que parecia ser um templo muito antigo.Lembrava-se ainda de ter se deitado para dormir ao lado de um lacônico Seishiro, que pouco depois do incidente com o copo decidira se perder em pensamentos e não falar uma palavra que fosse com ele até sabe-se lá quando. A coisa que mais incomodara Subaru foi ver os olhos de seu irmão voltarem a parecer tão distantes e frios como lhes era usual. Dormiu sentindo a mão fria e tingida de sangue de Seishiro sobre seu peito coisa que tinha se tornado um hábito entre eles também.

O templo ao seu redor estava repleto de pessoas, todas entoando ama antiga prece xintoísta de purificação. O cheiro forte de incenso quase fazia Subaru cambalear de tontura.A única luz ali provinha de umas poucas lanternas de papel com velas dentro, presas nas bordas do que a Subaru parecia o salão central do templo. Aquele lugar não o fazia se sentir bem, era opressor e exíguo demais para a quantidade absurda de pessoas que se acumulavam ali, umas em pé e outras sentadas em posição de lótus.Subaru seguia sem destino, esbarrando na turba de pessoas que rezavam e que por algum motivo nem sequer viravam o rosto em sua direção.

Subaru viu uma mulher que lhe era familiar sentada num lugar de honra em frente ao altar do templo, puxando as rezas. Levou algum tempo até que Subaru reconhecesse aquela moça como a versão mais jovem de sua avó, Lady Sumeragi. Tentou chegar perto dela, mas quanto mais tentava se aproximar de sua avó mais distante essa lhe parecia estar e mais pessoas pareciam se acumular em seu caminho.

--- Ela está longe demais de nós irmãozinho. Ela afundou na escuridão e não pode falar com você. Eu sou a única que pode falar com você, porque ainda estou me resguardando nos seus sonhos.- disse a voz infantil de sua irmã Hokuto.

Subaru se virou em direção a voz e viu Hokuto entre as pessoas, vestida com um vestido branco liso e simples.

--- Saya...ela não pode falar comigo?-perguntou Subaru, chegando mais perto da irmã.

--- Não mais.Ela gosta de você como se fosse filho dela e ajudou o quanto pode.Depois daquilo que fez para ajudar ela também afundou na escuridão.-disse Hokuto dando a mão para o irmão.

--- O que é essa escuridão?-perguntou Subaru intrigado.

--- É para onde todos nós vamos, no final de tudo.Uns ainda conseguem refúgio por um tempo,se apegando a terra, as coisas e pessoas que deixaram para trás. Mas no fim, é para a escuridão que vamos e ela é como ondas de dor maior que a dor, de desesperança e desespero.Ela nos tranca para sempre em solidão, nos incita a reviver eternamente as piores lembranças.-disse Hokuto para o irmão com expressão séria.

--- Saya era boa, vovó também. Elas deviam ir para um lugar melhor...-disse Subaru se sentindo zonzo.Um cheiro forte de fumaça começou a invadir o ambiente.

--- Todos vão para a escuridão. Todos. Não existe justiça no final.-disse Hokuto com uma expressão triste.

O cheiro de fumaça se tornou mais forte, insuportável. Hokuto olhou serenamente para as chamas que começavam a invadir o lugar.As sombras das pessoas pareciam criar vida, como se fossem ondas de afogados disformes.As pessoas gritavam e corriam desesperadas, pisoteando umas as outras, se arremessando contra as portas trancadas do templo.

--- Hoje, eu quebrei um acordo. Não vou poder mais falar com você irmãozinho.Hoje, sou eu quem vai submergir na escuridão.-disse Hokuto, sua voz claramente audível por entre os gritos da turba desesperada.

--- Hokuto...-disse Subaru segurando firmemente a mão da menininha.

--- Você foi meu melhor amigo Suba. Eu sempre vou amar você, ta maninho!-disse Hokuto com os olhos rasos d´água.

--- Hokuto, espera! Eu não vou soltar você!-disse Subaru sentindo o desespero da irmã e segurando a mãozinha dela com força. Porém a turba de pessoas em pânico se lançava contra ele com fortemente, como se quisesse separa-lo da irmã. O olhar de Hokuto era resignado, carregado de determinação. Subaru tentava ao máximo segurar a mão dela com firmeza.Ela o olhou nos olhos e mais do que nunca Subaru desejou que ela não tivesse morrido tão cedo, que ela tivesse tido a chance de se tornar a mulher forte e valente que com certeza teria se tornado.Hokuto soltou a mão de Subaru da sua, com um sorriso de quem sabe que apesar de tudo ainda não foi vencido.A última coisa que Subaru viu foram as ondas negras e disformes se precipitando sobre Hokuto, puxando-a para baixo , para dentro de sua superfície negra e viscosa como piche.

--- Não! Hokuto!-gritou Subaru, acordando de súbito em seu quarto, com a mão estendida em direção ao nada.

Na penumbra leve do quarto, Subaru percebeu que tremia e suava frio.Ao seu lado, acordado, Seishiro olhava o teto, perdido em pensamentos e completamente indiferente ao desespero do irmão.

Subaru procurou respirar fundo. Hokuto tinha ido embora para sempre. Subaru sabia que a partir daquele momento nunca mais teria pesadelos. Mas também soube que, a partir daquele mesmo momento, iria passar a desejar tê-los.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bem, dedico este capítulo em especial a Litha –chan, como presente de aniversário atrasado. Parabéns e muitos anos de vida Litha! Também agradeço a Bella Lestrange e Ìlia-chan, minhas amigas de todas as horas.

E aos leitores!

Kisses and lots of joy for you all! Arigato por lerem!

Yumi Sumeragi

Os: Comentem! Me ajudem a sempre melhorar!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Investigation, Love, Death (and all that lies beneath them).**

O telefone de Tokiko tocou em plena madrugada. Acostumada a varar noites trabalhando, a porta voz do templo não estranhou o horário da ligação.Assim que atendeu ao telefone ouviu uma voz bem conhecida.

--- Hoje, agora, no local de sempre.-foi tudo o que a voz disse antes de desligar.

Mesmo assim Tokiko identificou com facilidade o timbre de voz de Satsuki do outro lado da linha.

Certa de que a menina não se arriscaria tanto se não tivesse informações preciosas a dar Tokiko foi ao encontro dela. O lugar onde costumavam se encontrar sempre que tinham a oportunidade era o banheiro do sujo e mal afamado ILUMMIE coffe shop.

Aquele lugar seria, conforme disse a própria Satsuki, do tipo que Kanoe não entraria nem em caso de vida ou morte. Era ideal para se trocarem informações sigilosas, alem de não ser muito longe da mansão da marchand, sendo fácil para Satsuki ir e voltar a pé sem ser notada.

Ao chegar Tokiko não teve de esperar nem dez minutos no banheiro imundo e vazio. Logo o barulho dos saltos de Satsuki se fez ouvir, apressado, sobre os azulejos. A menina fechou a porta atrás de si.

--- Tenho informações importantes para vocês. Nesse gravador está, na integra, a conversa que Kanoe teve com Kakyo hoje a tarde. Eu já a ouvi.Posso garantir que ela trás notícias bombásticas.-disse Satsuki, tensa. Temia ser descoberta por Kanoe, como sempre.

--- Obrigado Satsuki.Você nos foi de grande valia.-disse Tokiko pegando o gravador que a menina estendia em sua direção e o guardando na bolsa.

O banheiro tinha uma fileira uniforme e longa de espelhos empoeirados, manchados e semiquebrados postados sobre as pias.Satsuki detestava aqueles espelhos com todas as suas forças. Temia que ao olhar neles pudesse ver o rosto de Kanoe ao invés de seu rosto. Tudo que Satsuki queria era sua liberdade de volta. Não acreditava estar sendo desleal em fazer de tudo para consegui-la.

Tokiko revirava ainda as coisas de sua bolsa. Não olhava para Satsuki.As ordens de Hinoto tinham sido claras. Uma vez com o fim da guerra se aproximando em ritmo vertiginoso, Satsuki deixava de ser útil aliada para se tornar ameaça.Uma ordem de Kanoe e Satsuki contaria a marchand tudo o que sabia, devido a coleira.Se fosse descoberta essa traição Kanoe se poria diretamente contra os servos do templo. Se por um lado Hinoto e as instalações do templo estavam a salvo por causa do pacto de imunidade que tinham com Fuuma, do outro os servos de lá teriam de viver em estado de sítio dentro do templo, para não serem pegos e arrasados por Kanoe. A marchand podia ser a mais tranqüila da tríade, mas era especialmente vingativa quando provocada.Satsuki tinha que sair de cena, discretamente, sem indícios de suspeitos e definitivamente.

Satsuki olhava para os espelhos tensa, esperando que Tokiko lhe desse noticias sobre uma possível maneira de ser liberta. O templo lhe prometera pesquisar uma maneira de soltá-la. Mal sabia ela que a algum tempo o templo havia desistido, ciente de que a coleira feita por Kakyo lidava com poderes maiores do que os dele.

Satsuki não entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para trás três vezes. Nem captou direito o ruído seco e alto de disparos.

Prensada contra a parede do banheiro, Satsuki viu Tokiko lhe dar as costas com elegância e sair dali com rapidez. Apenas quando levou a mão a seu tallieur preto, intrigada com o fato dele estar molhado por um líquido brilhante, que Satsuki entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Tinha levado três tiros. Aquilo que molhava seu tallieur era seu sangue.

A dor veio um segundo depois, não intensa, mas insistente. Satsuki se sentia entorpecida e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, manchando os azulejos sujos da parede onde estava encostada com sangue. Olhou para as próprias mãos com vontade de rir. Esperava ter sido morta por Kanoe, mas no final a traída havia sido ela mesma. Kanoe não fora a pessoa que a ferira, e sim Tokiko, que era alguém em quem havia sua morte, Kanoe jamais saberia a respeito de sua ligação como informante do templo e também nunca saberia quem a havia assassinado.Uma vez imersa nas trevas, nem mesmo Kanoe, uma avatar maior, poderia falar com ela. Isso era de uma ironia tão grande que dava a Satsuki vontade de rir.

A menina sentiu o sangue lhe subir pela garganta.Não era uma idiota, sabia que Tokiko não atiraria nela se não se certificasse de que ela ia morrer. Só a lentidão de tudo a intrigava. Esperava ter morrido imediatamente aos tiros, mas muito pelo contrario, via que ia ficar ali por um bom tempo, consciente, antes de morrer.

Era inútil gritar. Não havia ninguém no ILUMMIE coffe shop que fosse ajuda-la.E Tokiko com certeza tinha trancado a porta do banheiro ao sair.De qualquer forma Satsuki duvidava que fosse conseguir gritar com tanto sangue lhe subindo pela garganta.

Metros longe do horrível coffe shop, Kanoe acordou de súbito, sobressaltada. A coleira de Satsuki lhe dizia que a menina estava gravemente ferida.Kanoe sentiu uma onda de pânico lhe subir pela espinha.A coleira nunca mentia.A mistura de magia e ciência com a qual a coleira fora feita se ligava diretamente a Kanoe, de forma que ela fosse alertada imediatamente em casos extremos como aquele.

Com rapidez a marchand saiu de casa, ainda sem sapatos e com a roupa do corpo, o terninho com que fora visitar Kakyo.Seguia os sinais que a coleira lhe mandava, tentando localizar a jovem.

Kanoe chegou ao ILUMMIE cerca de vinte minutos após Tokiko ter deixado o lugar.

Kanoe entrou no ILUMMIE apressada.O chamado da coleira mostrava que Satsuki estava no sujo banheiro feminino do coffe shop.Ao girar a maçaneta Kanoe viu que a porta do banheiro estava trancada e, impaciente e sem menor cerimônia, a marchand forçou a porta, derrubando-a com facilidade.

A primeira coisa que viu ao entrar no recinto foi Satsuki sentada no chão fétido, banhada pelo próprio sangue. Kanoe empalideceu. Demorou um momento para a marchand finalmente registrar a realidade da cena que observava e ir até a menina.

--- Satsuki!Que diabos aconteceu aqui?-disse Kanoe ao se ajoelhar desesperada ao lado da jovem secretária.

--- Parece...que... me dei mal... de novo.-falou Satsuki com dificuldade, com sangue escorrendo–lhe pela boca.

--- Satsuki sua...completa imbecil...-falou a marchand segurando o choro.Não esperava que Satsuki fosse se ferir daquela forma.Esperava, no máximo, que a menina fosse lhe criar problemas.

Kanoe se levantou e olhou para os espelhos empoeirados do banheiro. Eles podiam estar um lixo, mas ainda eram espelhos. Podia através deles se comunicar com Kakyo.

Kanoe tentou se concentrar.Era difícil fazer um contato via espelhos quando sua mente se preocupava com o estado de Satsuki.A marchand podia sentir o cheiro frio da morte se desprendendo do corpo da menina. Satsuki estava partindo.

Satsuki olhou para Kanoe e mais uma vez percebeu a ironia da vida.Aquela mulher contra quem lutava era quem estava tentando salvar sua vida.No fim das contas Kanoe era a única que realmente se importava com ela.

Lembrou-se de sua vida, e em como ela lhe havia levado até a marchand.Órfã de pai e mãe, Satsuki era uma adolescente de classe media que morava com uma tia e o filho dela.Não se dava muito bem com a tia e o primo era apaixonado por ela. A vida da jovem era a arte. Sendo uma excepcional desenhista nata e cuidadosa escultora, Satsuki sonhava em conseguir fazer um curso de Belas Artes numa boa universidade pública e se tornar parte do circuito internacional de arte.Era uma boa aluna na escola, tentava ser independente ao máximo de sua tia e sempre teve horror ao primo.

Tinha conhecido Kanoe por acaso, numa galeria de arte, aos quinze anos.As duas, estranhas na época, tinham tido uma discussão a respeito de um quadro que Satsuki achava bom e Kanoe achava que era um lixo.Acabaram conversando a respeito de suas vidas,sobre arte, almoçando juntas e fazendo uma aposta que a princípio Satsuki considerou como uma mera brincadeira. Apostaram que, se aquele quadro não conseguisse ser vendido até o fim da exposição Kanoe mataria o primo de Satsuki e que se o quadro fosse vendido Kanoe financiaria a primeira exposição da menina no circuito intranacional de arte.Não seria permitida qualquer interferência na aposta, que deveria ser vencida de maneira honesta.

Dias passaram e o quadro não foi vendido. Tampouco a aposta era uma brincadeira.

De forma chocante Satsuki descobriu por intermédio de Kanoe a verdade sobre os avatares e o mundo além do mundo, quando a marchand foi cobrar seu prêmio pela aposta vencida.

A jovem havia apostado a vida do primo insuportável apenas de brincadeira, não queria realmente a morte do jovem. Tinha uma forte dívida de gratidão para com a tia que lhe havia acolhido, criado e por mais que não gostasse dela não podia ser responsável pela morte do filho da mulher, não levando em conta que ela tinha posto muito dinheiro, tempo e esforço em sua criação. Presa por laços de gratidão á tia, Satsuki pediu a Kanoe que fizesse o favor de não matar seu primo.Kanoe aceitou não matar o menino, desde que a própria Satsuki passasse a lhe pertencer.Sem saída honrosa que não fosse acatar o acordo e tendo esperanças de fugir facilmente da marchand, Satsuki aceitou a troca e passou a ser posse de Kanoe.Suas ilusões de fuga fácil se quebraram devido à coleira que fora obrigada a usar. Tarde demais Satsuki percebeu de que Kanoe queria era tê-la para si desde o princípio. Vivera seis anos ao lado da marchand, sempre a desafiando, a ironizando, brigando com ela e tentando conseguir sua grande fuga de volta a liberdade.Agora graças a mais uma tentativa de lutar contra o domínio de Kanoe estava morrendo sentada no chão do lugar mais imundo que já conhecera na vida.E Kanoe estava lá, com ela, tentando salva-la da escuridão que Satsuki sabia que em breve viria buscá-la.

A imagem de Kakyo apareceu na superfície de um espelho sujo. Kanoe suspirou de alivio por conseguir encontrar o cientista através dos espelhos.

--- Kakyo, mande uma de suas ambulâncias para o ILUMMIE coffe shop, rápido. Preciso de ajuda. Satsuki está gravemente ferida.-disse Kanoe séria, com a voz ofegante devido à tensão.

--- Claro. Fique com ela. Vou mandar uma ambulância para aí imediatamente.-disse Kakyo chocado. Nunca Kakyo negaria ajuda a sua querida "irmã mais nova" mesmo que considerasse negativos os vínculos de Kanoe com aquela mortal.

--- Estamos no banheiro feminino do ILUMMIE.Rápido Kakyo.Não há tempo a perder.-disse Kanoe deixando um laivo de desespero tomar conta de sua voz.

Percebendo o quão abalada estava Kanoe, Kakyo viu que já era tarde demais.Kanoe tinha incorrido no mesmo erro do que ele: tinha se prendido eternamente a um ser transitório. Com uma expressão penalizada pela dor e desespero da irmãzinha, Kakyo desapareceu da superfície do espelho.

Kanoe voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado de Satsuki, sem se importar se suas roupas estavam se sujando no sangue da garota, sem se importar de estar no chão do lugar mais repelente que vira em séculos.Segurou a mão de Satsuki na sua.

--- Uma ambulância já está vindo.Fique tranqüila, Logo você vai estar bem de novo.-disse Kanoe tentando parecer segura de si, mas falhando completamente em sua representação.

Satsuki deu um sorriso sarcástico para a marchand. Ela era realmente péssima em consolar as pessoas, pesou a menina ao olhar para Kanoe. Suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas. O cheiro acre de morte tomava o lugar.

--- Satsuki, não ouse dormir!Eu não permito que você morra!-falou Kanoe com seu costumeiro tom autoritário.

--- Não... sei se... vou te obedecer,... desta...vez.-murmurou Satsuki com ironia.

Satsuki sentia um profundo entorpecimento, como se tudo o que era se esvaísse com o sangue que manchava o chão.Não havia dor. A dor é um sinal de que o corpo ainda está lutando contra a morte. O corpo de Satsuki era um corpo vencido. A morte da jovem secretária era apenas uma mera questão de tempo.

Satsuki sentiu sua mão cada vez mais fria presa na mão agradavelmente morna de Kanoe. Não conseguia entender a marchand. Aquela mulher louca, caprichosa e cruel era a única que estava ali, segurando sua mão no momento derradeiro. A tia e o primo a haviam abandonado e ido embora do Japão, temerosos frente a Kanoe e sem nem tentar ajudar a jovem a fugir.Olhou nos olhos verde escuros, quase negros, de Kanoe e pode ver quando a primeira lágrima escorreu pelo rosto branco da marchand. Logo outra se seguiu. E mais outra. Uma torrente de lágrimas que Satsuki não compreendia. Por um momento desejou viver um pouco mais, o suficiente para conseguir entender Kanoe, saber o que a fazia o ser confuso que ela era.

Mais do que tudo, eram as perguntas nunca feitas e que nunca seriam respondidas que enchiam Satsuki de tristeza. Nunca saberia porque tinha atraído Kanoe, ou o que exatamente a marchand pensava ou sentia a seu respeito.

Um som encheu o ambiente, o som envolvente de milhões de gotas caindo sobre Tóquio. A chuva caiu sobre a cidade, forte e cheia de trovões riscando os céus.

O grito modulado da sirene de uma ambulância cortou o ar. Médicos de branco entraram no ILUMMIE coffe shop, levando consigo maca, equipamentos necessários a socorros complicados e uma boa dose de preocupação. Kakyo fora bem enfático quanto a fazer de tudo para salvar a vida daquela que teriam de socorrer naquela noite chuvosa.

Por momentos agonizantes eles separaram as mãos unidas de Kanoe e Satsuki, afastando as duas.

--- Não ousem tentar me tirar daqui!-gritou Kanoe com os médicos que tentavam tira-la de dentro do recinto enquanto outros colocavam Satsuki na maca.

Naquele momento Kanoe não se importava de usar sua força como avatar para empurrar longe qualquer engraçadinho que tentasse tira-la de perto de Satsuki.Era realmente desesperador que seu enorme poder nada pudesse fazer em relação a morte. Tomou de novo a mão de Satsuki durante o caminho da maca ate a ambulância.Entrou na ambulância com a menina sob o olhar exasperado dos médicos atarefados.Numa ultima tentativa, Kanoe começou a passar através das mãos unidas um pouco de sua energia a Satsuki, na esperança de ajudar a menina a sobreviver por mais tempo.

Satsuki tinha seus olhos voltados para a marchand. Já quase não sentia a mão de Kanoe junto a sua, mas conseguia ver tudo a sua volta como se estivesse em câmera lenta, com uma nitidez quase assustadora.As ordens dos médicos ecoavam em seus ouvidos, claras.

--- Agüente. Continue viva, por favor. –pediu Kanoe. Nunca a marchand tinha feito um pedido tão humilde, tão distante de sua postura altiva e afetada.Se conseguisse, Satsuki estaria rindo daquilo, não na intenção de espezinhar a marchand,mas porque aquilo lhe parecia a realização de algo improvável.Nunca imaginou que Kanoe fosse capaz de um ato de tamanha simplicidade.Fez o que conseguia: sorriu para Kanoe.

--- Se você sobreviver está livre.Não desejo sua morte. Viva e vá embora, como tanto queria.Prometo deixa-la partir.-disse Kanoe de forma gentil.

De repente, o tamanho da fragilidade e solidão que Kanoe ocultava dentro de si pareceu claramente visível para Satsuki. Então ela conseguiu ver a verdadeira Kanoe, uma mulher perdida em meio a seu próprio brilho, cujo poder era apenas uma outra forma de coleira, invisível, a prendendo e sufocando, matando o melhor do que ela podia ser. A desesperança do passar infinito e solitário dos anos parecia refletir no olhar da marchand. A falta de sentido da existência parecia a ter envenenado durante milênios. E ainda sim ela resplandecia, num ato de nobreza e dignidade ímpar, ao deixa-la partir para preservar-lhe a vida. A beleza da natureza trágica e nobre de Kanoe chegava a ser opressiva.

--- Se... você tivesse... me... tratado desde o...primeiro... momento que nos encontramos... da forma como... hoje,... não... precisaria de... coleira... para me manter... para sempre ao... seu lado.-disse Satsuki exausta, com a voz pastosa.

Estava feliz de ir embora vendo Kanoe pela última vez. O que havia ocorrido entre elas tinha sido apenas um grande mal entendido. Kanoe tinha pensado que somente forçada Satsuki iria ficar junto a ela e se enganou completamente.

Naquele momento antes de fechar suas pálpebras pesadas, ao lado de Kanoe era o melhor lugar, o lugar onde Satsuki realmente queria estar.

Os aparelhos chiaram anunciando a morte. Ao sentir a mão de Satsuki completamente fria e estática junto a sua Kanoe deu o primeiro grito.

A Terra, levemente, estremeceu de dor.

Karen estava fazendo o seu melhor para cuidar de Aoki durante a madrugada.Levou ele para a enfermaria da escola Clamp, o deitando num dos leitos e cuidando dele durante toda a noite. Não sabia o que ia dizer quando ele acordasse.Não sabia como ia explicar algo tão complexo como a existência dos avatares a ele, mas queria ser verdadeira com ele. Talvez dizendo a verdade ele finalmente entendesse porque deviam se afastar.Talvez ele ficasse com medo dela e desistisse do amor que dizia sentir.Mesmo sabendo que isso a magoaria profundamente, Karen desejou que fosse assim, que o amor dele morresse em contato com a verdade.

Aoki abriu os olhos, zonzo. Karen sorriu para ele, sua figura não mais parecendo elevada e poderosa. Em frente a Aoki, Karen sorria como qualquer mulher humana.

Aoki parecia confuso, perdido.

--- Oi dorminhoco. Acho que lhe devo uma explicação pelo que você viu, não é?-disse Karen tentando não parecer arrasada.

--- Quem é você? –perguntou Aoki, sincero.

Karen gelou de medo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Algo estava definitivamente errado ali, ela podia sentir.

--- Sou sua amiga Karen Kasumi. Você...não se lembra de mim?-perguntou Karen intrigada.

--- Não. Onde eu estou?Que lugar é esse?- perguntou Aoki com uma expressão confusa e assustada, se sentando de súbito no leito.

--- Calma! Essa é a escola Clamp.Pode ficar calmo, eu vou cuidar de você.-disse Karen visivelmente assustada. Não queria que Aoki tivesse sido ferido na alma pelo que havia visto e descoberto a seu respeito.Os olhos de Aoki refletiam genuíno desespero ao olharem ao redor da enfermaria.

--- Você se lembra do que?-perguntou Karen com medo da resposta que ia receber.

--- Que meu nome é Aoki, que eu moro em Tóquio, Japão...mas eu sinto que minhas memórias estão me fugindo, escorrendo como areia numa ampulheta...dói, quero que isso pare!-disse Aoki em plena confusão mental. Karen o abraçou com força.

--- Calma querido.Shhhhh... Vai passar, vai passar. Eu prometo!-disse Karen angustiada, fazendo carinho nas costas de Aoki. Se não fosse pela situação delicada na qual estava, com ele nem se lembrando direito de quem era, Karen teria apreciado mais o perfume leve de Aoki e a sensação das costas dele sobre suas unhas.

Karen ouviu o toque de seu celular e teve o pior dos pressentimentos.Atendeu temerosa o aparelho.

--- Tendo problemas com seu amor mortal senhorita Kasumi?-disse a voz fria e fluida de Kakyo do outro lado da linha.

Karen engoliu em seco. Sua mente milenar formou com rapidez uma palavra que resumia toda uma linha de raciocínio: Yuuto. Havia uma crueldade obvia na voz de Kakyo que não era usual do cientista e que mostrava que ele não estava para brincadeiras.

--- Venha a 60 Sunshine ainda hoje senhorita Kasumi, às oito horas. Tenho uma proposta para você, que vai interessa-la.Algo a respeito de seu amado mortal.-disse Kakyo com sua voz ponderada.

--- Não ouse feri-lo Kakyo! Não ouse!-disse Karen imersa em raiva.

--- Eu não vou fazer isso. Se algo vai mata-lo esse algo é a perda das memórias.Ele fez um pacto com Yuuto em troca delas, um pacto que eu estou disposto a reverter se você se mostrar uma pessoa razoável.-disse Kakyo de forma direta e seca.

Karen sentia-se imersa no calor suave do abraço que mantinha com Aoki. Não podia imaginar ele sofrendo, morrendo em um estado tortuoso de confusão mental.Todo seu esforço e sacrifício haviam sido em vão, uma vez que não tinha conseguido proteger Aoki. Tinha falhado em seu maior desejo.

--- Estarei aí.- disse ela de forma seca, desligando o telefone na cara de Kakyo.

Afastou-se de Aoki de forma que pudesse olhar nos olhos dele.

--- Não posso trair minha causa Aoki-chan.Mesmo assim estou disposta a negociar com os inimigos que mais desprezo por você, para que você pare de sofrer e possa viver em paz. O ideal era que eu me sacrificasse de novo e abrisse mão de você, que o deixasse morrer.Por mim, eu posso abdicar de qualquer coisa, não é problema. Mas quebro meus ideais por você, porque se eu o ver morrer por minha causa minha fé na vida vai morrer também.Amo você, e só neguei sua proposta porque é impossível para nós ficarmos juntos sem que isso seja fonte de sofrimento para nós dois.Se pensasse apenas em meus sentimentos, eu teria aceitado.-disse Karen o olhando nos olhos, decidida. Aoki apenas olhava para ela confuso, sem entender o sentido daquilo que ela falava.

Karen pressionou os lábios contra os de Aoki, num beijo delicado.Aoki arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Karen passou a língua devagar sobre os lábios fechados do mortal, instigando-o a dar-lhe passagem. Quando Aoki finalmente entreabriu os lábios a língua de Karen os invadiu, tomando-o num beijo arrebatador, carregado por anos de paixão recalcada e por milênios de angustiante solidão.

Karen tomava para si aquele que seria o primeiro e ultimo beijo entre ela e seu amor eterno. Um avatar só pode amar uma vez e seu coração havia escolhido Aoki como seu amado.Karen estava feliz por isso. Por mais que perdesse Aoki, as lembranças doces de seu tempo juntos jamais a deixariam se sentir sozinha outra vez. Sabia que agora lutava por Aoki, pela felicidade dele, onde quer que ele estivesse.

Estava decidida a salvar Aoki da morte que Kakyo havia tão habilmente tramado para ele. Estava também decidida a nunca mais ver Aoki a partir do momento em que saísse daquela enfermaria.

Subaru não conseguiu mais dormir aquela noite. Tanto ele quanto Seishiro passaram a noite acordados, imersos em silêncio. Quando o sol se levantou no horizonte anunciando uma nova manhã Subaru se levantou, exausto.Ao chegar na sala deu de cara com o filho de Kakyo acordado, sentado no sofá observando o apartamento com curiosidade.

--- Bom dia.Espero que tenha dormido bem!Nem perguntei qual era o seu nome, não é verdade?-perguntou Subaru com gentileza.

--- Nataku...-falou a boneca alheia, interessada em observar o ambiente estranho no qual se encontrava.

--- Pois bem, Nataku...eu não tenho com quem deixa-lo.Também não posso deixar você sozinho aqui. Então você terá que vir comigo.Tudo bem?-perguntou Subaru de forma bem didática.Tinha medo de deixar Nataku sozinho e ele arrumar algum problema, como se ferir, por exemplo.

--- Tudo...-murmurou Nataku se levantando do sofá e se pondo a examinar os detalhes da casa mais de perto.

--- Ótimo então.Menos um problema!-disse Subaru indo até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã dos três.

Seishiro tinha continuado na cama, estático.Nataku logo se postou ao lado de Subaru, interessado em vê-lo cozinhar.

Quando o café ficou pronto Subaru foi chamar Seishiro no quarto. Nataku ficou na copa olhando para a mesa posta do café com estranhamento, sem vontade nenhuma de comer aquilo que lhe era ofertado.

--- Meu reino pelos seus pensamentos.-brincou Subaru ao se sentar na cama ao lado de Seishiro, que continuava inerte e pensativo.

--- Não sabia que você tinha um reino.-disse Seishiro com a voz neutra, ainda sem fitar o irmão.

--- Não tenho.Aliás, mal acabei de pagar pelo nosso apartamento.Mas gostaria muito de saber o que você pensa quando fica assim, como se estivesse a milhões de anos luz longe de tudo.-disse Subaru casualmente.

--- Por que?-perguntou Seishiro alheio.

--- Porque, para ser completamente sincero...eu detesto quando você faz isso.Quando você fica assim, não sei o que fazer. É quase um adeus.Nessas horas sei que um dia você vai partir.- disse Subaru mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão.

Seishiro se sentou na cama fitando Subaru com sua expressão neutra e pálida, como uma máscara de teatro No.

--- Bem, já estou eu dizendo sandices de novo. De uns dias pra cá isso parece que se tornou minha nova especialidade.Vim apenas te chamar para o café da manhã e acabei por dizer meia dúzia de tolices.-disse Subaru saindo de sua introspecção e voltando a falar com o irmão de forma casual.

O jornalista se levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta, saindo do quarto.

--- Todos partem.-disse Seishiro neutro.

Subaru ainda teve tempo de ouvir essas palavras antes de recostar de novo a porta atrás de si.

Kamui acordou. Todo seu corpo estava dolorido.Tentou concatenar as memórias a respeito de todo o dia anterior e logo se viu fortemente corado. A visão do já conhecido quadro de Botticelli de seu pai adotivo preso na parede fez Kamui saber de pronto que estava no quarto de Fuuma. Percebeu que estava despido, coberto apenas pelo casaco pesado do pai adotivo e pela colcha de veludo da cama.

Virou-se para o outro lado, como que procurando surpresa viu que Fuuma estava lá, ao seu lado, sentado recostado na cabeceira da cama lendo com toda a tranqüilidade do mundo.

Procurou a mão de Fuuma com a sua. Queria uma confirmação de que significava algo para ele, que não era apenas mais um tipo como Angélica, que Fuuma iria descartar tão logo se enjoasse. Com surpresa e satisfação sentiu Fuuma deslizar a mão em sua direção, acariciando sua cabeça e brincando com seus cabelos negros.Sorriu envergonhado.

--- Bom dia.Dormiu bem?-perguntou Fuuma com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

Kamui balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, chegou mais perto de Fuuma e o abraçou de forma suave.

--- Não quero que você tenha outras pessoas, como a tal Angélica.-murmurou Kamui emburradinho no ouvido de Fuuma.

--- Estou cercado por pessoas irremediavelmente possessivas, não é verdade?-ironizou Fuuma deixando o livro de lado e segurando Kamui com delicadeza junto a si.

Kamui sentiu sua costumeira vontade de matar Fuuma lenta e dolorosamente que sempre tinha quando ele lhe dava respostas mordazes.

--- Amo você.-murmurou Kamui para Fuuma, com um fio frágil e inseguro de voz.

Fuuma tomou seu rosto na mão e o forçou a olha-lo nos olhos.Kamui sentiu como se os olhos ferinos de Fuuma estivessem lhe devassando a alma. Os poucos momentos em que Fuuma parecia o estar analisando transcorreram lentos como séculos.

Com espanto Kamui recebeu de Fuuma um beijo que não era mais que um encontrar breve de lábios, mas que parecia selar algo muito importante entre eles.Era como se Fuuma o tivesse aceitado.

Kamui recostou sobre o peito de Fuuma, deliciado em sentir o bater ritmado do coração daquele que amava. Olhou em direção a escrivaninha de Fuuma e tomou um susto ao ver o relógio. Eram nove horas da manhã. Estava atrasado para o trabalho.

--- Ah! Que droga...Tenho de correr!Estou atrasado!-disse Kamui desolado.

--- Ossos do ofício.- comentou Fuuma ajeitando os óculos, alheio.

--- Você vai estar em casa...hoje a noite?-perguntou Kamui envergonhado.

--- Depende. Minha presença não será uma gentileza gratuita.-disse Fuuma mordaz.

--- Nunca é...-suspirou Kamui exasperado.

--- Estarei.-disse Fuuma de forma direta.

Kamui se sentiu preencher de felicidade. Embora não soubesse o que versava ou qual era a sua natureza, uma espécie de acordo havia sido firmado entre ele e Fuuma. Dali para frente eles estariam de alguma forma sempre ligados.E por isso, ele significava alguma coisa para o pai adotivo. Não seria tratado como Angélica.Talvez, Fuuma até mesmo viesse a amá-lo.

Sorata ouviu o soar da campainha de sua casa enquanto se aprontava para ir trabalhar. Ainda sem camisa e sonado ele atendeu a porta. Com muito espanto viu a sua frente uma insone e tensa Arashi, que foi entrando em sua casa sem lhe dar qualquer explicação.

Desde o incidente do beijo entre eles Sorata não sabia do paradeiro de Arashi. Chegou a ligar preocupado para o celular dela algumas vezes, mas o aparelho estava desligado. Chegou a ligar para a casa dela, mas ninguém atendeu ao telefone.

--- O que houve Arashi? Você está bem? Sua cara está péssima.-falou Sorata visivelmente preocupado.

--- Eu estou bem. Preciso de sua ajuda de novo.Liguei para Thooru. Tenho um encontro com ela às oito horas da noite de hoje. Ela me disse que poderia levar você e eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir encarar uma conversa sozinha com essa mulher.-disse Arashi de forma seca.

--- Ok. Eu vou com você.Sente-se e descanse um pouco...você está parecendo um zumbi Arashi.Aposto que não dormiu nada.-disse Sorata ajudando a amiga a se sentar no sofá.

--- Ela é empata Sorata, uma empata incrivelmente poderosa. Quando falei com ela ao telefone, ela usou dos meus medos mais profundos para me fragilizar. Não sou idiota. Sei quando estou falando com alguém sagaz e perigoso e ela é ambos.-disse Arashi abalada.

--- Eu vou estar do seu lado. Fique tranqüila.-disse Sorata, fazendo carinho nos cabelos lisos da amiga.

--- O templo é tudo em que acredito Sorata.Em nome de Hinoto eu dediquei minha vida. Agora não sei mais em que acreditar.Por mais que eu tente ser racional e dizer a mim mesma que não há nada de errado provado sobre o templo, algo em mim sabe que isso é mentira. Fico pensando se esse algo é uma premonição sincera ou apenas puro medo da morte que me aguarda como sacerdotisa.-disse Arashi exausta.

--- Olha Arashi, você precisa descansar, dormir um pouco. Ficar remoendo essas coisas agora não vai fazer bem para você.Espere, acalme-se. Vá ver o que Thooru tem a dizer para você e depois tome com calma suas decisões.-disse Sorata abraçando a sacerdotisa de leve.

--- Andei sem rumo a noite inteira Sorata. E quanto mais andava mais eu achava motivos para querer viver. O pior é que eles não tem nada a ver com o medo de cair na escuridão.Sei que não posso sentir essa vontade de viver, não agora.-desabafou Arashi, se rendendo molemente ao abraço.

Sorata levantou Arashi no colo gentilmente.O corpo da sacerdotisa era leve e esguio, sua pele era macia e perfumada. Sorata a levou para um quarto de hóspedes, a deitou na cama e a cobriu carinhosamente.

--- Durma um pouco. Quando você acordar eu estarei de volta.-disse Sorata pegando uma mecha dos cabelos dela e levando aos lábios, num beijo casto.

--- Obrigado...você tem sido muito paciente comigo.Eu fui muito dura com você no passado, considerando-o um traidor.-disse Arashi tomando uma das mãos dele na sua.

---Eu sou um traidor do templo, sem dúvidas. Você apenas me deu a alcunha que eu merecia.-disse Sorata descontraído.

Arashi deu um riso baixinho.

--- Você é impossível Sorata. Vá vestir uma camisa!-ralhou Arashi em tom de brincadeira.

--- Ok mamãe!- replicou Sorata brincalhão.A presença de Arashi o deixava de ótimo humor.

--- Sorata...-murmurou Arashi sonolenta.

--- O que é?- perguntou Sorata se ajoelhando ao lado da cama dela.

--- Fique aqui, até eu cair no sono.-pediu a sacerdotisa.Quando eram crianças esse era o único pedido que a orgulhosa Arashi lhe fazia ás vezes, que ele ficasse ao lado dela quando ela ia dormir na famosa hora da soneca do jardim de infância em sua época de internato na escola Clamp.

--- Fico sim.- disse Sorata se sentando ao lado da cama. De que importava se ia chegar no trabalho atrasado?Ficar do lado da amada no momento mais difícil da vida dela era muito mais importante.

Karen ligou para Tokiko assim que saiu da enfermaria. Sabia que não podia contar muito do que estava lhe acontecendo para não colocar Aoki em mais risco do que já estava, mas tinha esperanças de que o templo pudesse ajuda-la ao menos um pouco.

--- Alô Tokiko. Preciso de sua ajuda urgente. Na enfermaria da escola Clamp tem um homem que está precisando de auxílio místico. O nome dele é Seiichiro Aoki, ele é o dono da Tóquio News.Você poderia leva-lo para a segurança do templo?Afinal, as instalações de vocês têm imunidade contra ataques diretos, as minhas não.-pediu Karen, alarmada.

--- Claro. Pedirei que gente de minha confiança vá busca-lo.O que aconteceu com ele?-perguntou a voz levemente rouca de Tokiko do outro lado da linha, com a voz solta de quem está imerso na sensação de dever cumprido.

--- Perda de memória e possível ameaça de colapso mental.Pensei que o templo, por ser sedimentado sobre lugar sagrado pudesse amenizar os sintomas dele por um tempo.-explicou Karen enquanto andava afoita pelos corredores da escola.

**---**O templo pode apenas retardar os sintomas por alguns dias antes que ele entre em colapso total, mas curá-lo será difícil. O que causou esse quadro?-perguntou Tokiko intrigada.

--- Eu não posso falar agora, mas já estou trabalhando na possibilidade de reversão do quadro dele.Apenas mantenha-o a salvo.-disse Karen determinada.

---Ele estará bem. Não se preocupe, logo ele estará no templo.-assegurou Tokiko.

--- Obrigado Tokiko.Muito obrigado.Seja prudente sempre.-disse Karen um pouco aliviada e dando a Tokiko uma leve dica de que em breve não seria mais uma pessoa a se confiar.Isso era o mínimo que podia fazer em troca da ajuda de Tokiko.

Karen desligou o telefone e saiu apressada para os jardins da escola. Pegou seu carro em sua garagem privativa e dirigiu com rapidez rumo a 60 Sunshine.

Apenas quando Aoki estivesse são e salvo Karen conseguiria ter paz de espírito.

Kamui chegou afobado ao Tóquio News, carregando uma pilha de papéis. Pela primeira vez Kamui usava uma blusa de gola alta, ao estilo das que Fuuma usava. Tinha que encobrir as marcas que Fuuma havia deixado em seu pescoço. Se seus colegas de trabalho as vissem seria muito constrangedor para o estagiário.

--- Bom dia pra vocês! Peguei os boletins de ocorrência de Hiroshi na delegacia, como o prometido Subaru.- disse Kamui ao dar de cara com o jornalista na entrada da redação do jornal.Ao lado de Subaru ia Nataku, como sempre curioso, observando tudoque o cercava.

--- Ótimo!Vamos dar uma olhada nele antes de ir. Marquei uma hora na sessão restrita da biblioteca de Shinjuku, para vermos os registros que sobraram do antigo templo incendiado.Ufff...foi uma dificuldade. Se eu não fosse um jornalista conhecido do Tóquio News creio que não teria conseguido. Nunca pensei que uma biblioteca pudesse ser tão burocrática.-disse Subaru enquanto caminhava até sua mesa junto com Nataku e o estagiário.

--- Bem, pelo que dei uma olhada no boletim de ocorrência o cara era normal, não tinha nada de especial ou estranho. A única coisa que não bate é que, de acordo com o que você me disse, Hiroshi trabalhava para a Karen...mas aqui no boletim de ocorrência consta que ele era funcionário da Links a uns dois meses.-disse Kamui colocando os papéis que levava consigo sobre a mesa de Subaru.

--- Verdade. Aqui diz que ele era assessor de imprensa da Links.Você tem idéia de alguém que trabalhe nessa área, alguém que possa ter trabalhado com o tal Hiroshi e que possa conversar conosco?-perguntou Subaru intrigado.

--- Bem, eu conheço uma pessoa. Ela não é o meu tipo favorito e muito menos minha amiga, mas é um contato que podemos tentar fazer.O nome é Angélica Grifftys. Ela é a assessora de imprensa pessoal de meu pai.-disse Kamui emburrado, lembrando-se da empáfia de Angélica.

--- Certo. Vamos tentar falar com ela mais tarde.Aqui diz que Hiroshi tinha mulher e filhos.Podemos tentar falar com a família dele, mas vamos deixar isso como última opção.Se alguém da minha família tivesse morrido como ele a coisa mais desagradável para mim seria ter repórteres na minha porta me perguntando a respeito disso.- disse Subaru lendo com atenção os papéis.

--- É, realmente isso seria péssimo...e a hora na biblioteca?-perguntou Kamui intrigado.

--- Hoje, as duas.-respondeu Subaru concentrado em ler os papéis.

--- Podíamos procurar na internet a respeito de Hiroshi.-sugeriu Kamui.

--- Claro.-disse Subaru alheio.

Kamui ligou o computador e se pôs a procurar coisas a respeito de Hiroshi por um bom tempo.Nataku tinha se sentado na mesa de Subaru e olhava com interesse o porta retrato que Subaru mantinha lá, com uma foto de Seishiro mais novo.

--- Essa é a pessoa que você mais gosta, não é?-perguntou Nataku se lembrando do carinho de Subaru para com aquele menino na mesa de café da manhã.

Subaru levantou os olhos dos papéis em que estava mexendo e se voltou para Nataku com um sorriso exasperado no rosto.

--- É tão óbvio assim?-perguntou Subaru, descontraído.

--- Sim, é. Acho muito bonito quando você olha para ele, porque seus olhos brilham. Meu pai costumava olhar assim para mim também.Não entendo por que ele me deixou...-disse Nataku pensativo.

--- Nós vamos descobrir o porque disso Nataku. Eu prometo!-disse Subaru sentindo-se penalizado pelo sofrimento de Nataku.

--- Obrigada...vocês são meus amigos, não são? Você e Kamui...- perguntou Nataku se sentindo um pouco mais feliz. Nunca tivera amigos antes. Agora que tinha se sentia consolado pela presença deles e sabia o porque de tantos darem tanto valor a amizade.

--- Claro que sim Nataku.-disse Subaru sorrindo.

Nataku retribuiu o sorriso.

--- Olhe só o que achei!-disse Kamui ganhando de pronto a atenção do jornalista e de Nataku.

Na tela havia uma foto do staff de assessores da Links, onde Hiroshi posava junto com Angélica em lados opostos da foto.Embaixo da foto estava um pequeno artigo, datado do mês anterior, cujo título era: Cisão na assessoria da Links é desmentida.

--- Pelo que diz aqui a Angélica e o Hiroshi não estavam se entendendo muito bem no trabalho.-disse Kamui, irônico.

--- É, ela queria manter os rumos da imagem da empresa e Hiroshi queria investigar acusações de uso ilícito de mensagens subliminares nos produtos da Links.Ao que parece a posição de Angélica ganhou e nenhuma investigação foi feita.-disse Subaru, lendo o artigo, intrigado.

--- Aí tem...-disse Kamui, um pouco feliz por poder desconfiar livremente do caráter de Angélica.Talvez ela estivesse armando contra Fuuma, Talvez ela estivesse encobrindo algo de ruim que poderia estar prejudicando a empresa que era fonte de esforços homéricos de seu pai.

--- Com certeza.Temos de falar com essa Angélica.-disse Subaru sério.

Subaru e Kamui ainda ficaram algum tempo especulando sobre as ligações possíveis entre Hiroshi e Angélica.Vendo que aquilo não estava levando a lugar nenhum só a mais dúvidas e que logo seriam duas horas da tarde, resolveram ir rumo á biblioteca de Shinjuku.

Levando Nataku consigo, a dupla logo estava no carro de Subaru, indo pelas ruas caóticas de Tóquio, saindo da redação com a desculpa de que iam fazer uma pesquisa importante para uma matéria. Quanto a presença estranha de Nataku junto aos dois, eles falaram que ele era um parente distante de Subaru que viera passar uns dias em Tóquio para conhecer a redação, já que pensava seriamente em fazer faculdade de jornalismo e queria ver um pouco como era a prática da profissão.

A biblioteca que surgiu frente a eles era um prédio enorme, com arquitetura clássica, dotada de uma imensa escadaria ornada por estátuas de leões nas laterais que se postavam como se fossem guardiões do lugar. Suas paredes de pedra escura

acinzentada e a cúpula que apontava para o céu davam a impressão do lugar ser um palácio da justiça, não uma biblioteca.

Com profundo respeito pelo lugar, o trio subiu as escadas que levavam a ampla porta de madeira, que estava escancarada como se convidasse todos a entrar.

Assim que entraram se viram sobre um amplo tapete vermelho, olhando para um mar solene de estantes, que pareciam tentar alcançar o céu. Escadas levavam para os andares superiores onde mais e mais estantes de madeira escura se erguiam.O silencio chegava a pesar no local.

--- Bem vindos rapazes.Sabiam que as bibliotecas costumavam ser chamadas pelos egípcios de sala de remédios da alma? Isso porque se acreditava que o conhecimento nelas contido curava a ignorância e o medo, que são as piores doenças que afligem a raça humana.Meu nome é Medora, e vou guia-los hoje.-disse a mulher idosa que usava um vestido branco, os longos cabelos brancos estavam soltos, os olhos muito azuis cheios vivacidade e os pés descalços.

Tudo em volta de Medora parecia irradiar uma discreta luz, como se a mulher resplandecesse.

--- Medora? Você não estava trabalhando de garçonete?-perguntou Kamui pasmo.

--- Bem, era trabalho temporário baby.Vou levar vocês até a sala de arquivos restritos e ajuda-los no que puder.-disse Medora guiando o trio por entre escadas e corredores todos repletos de estantes abarrotadas de livros.

Subaru e Kamui não duvidavam nada de que podiam se perder para sempre dentro daquela biblioteca, que mais parecia um labirinto.

--- Senhora Medora, nós começamos a busca de documentos relevantes por conta própria.-disse uma jovem de cabelo castanho claro vinda do lado oposto de um longo corredor com uma voz lenta e agradável. A menina usava óculos, jeans, camiseta básica com o emblema da biblioteca bordado e tinha a expressão bondosa daqueles que sempre vêem o melhor que cada pessoa tem dentro de si.

--- Quanta eficiência! Muito bom Rachel, muito bom.Essa é Rachel, uma de minhas secretárias, uma pessoa muito prestativa e que com uma dose anormal de paciência.Geralmente é ela quem cuida do setor de catalogação dos livros e dos vocês podem ver, trabalhar sozinha nessa biblioteca, mesmo só na sessão reservada é dose pra leão! Eu num güento não...- falou Medora com um sorriso nos lábios.

--- Não é guento...é "agüento"- corrigiu uma outra jovem que apareceu logo atrás de Rachel com a voz altiva e elegante. A jovem era baixa, tinha longuíssimos cabelos

negros, usava um severo tallieur azul marinho com o emblema da biblioteca bordado na lapela e tinha um olhar altivo e analítico.

--- Essa é Ília, minha outra secretária.Uma pessoa muito metódica, a única capaz de localizar algo dentro dessa biblioteca no prazo de um dia.-disse Medora de bom humor, também apresentando Ília ao trio, sem se importar nem um pouco com o fato de ter sido "corrigida" pela jovem.

--- Prazer em conhece-las.-disse Subaru cumprimentando as duas secretárias, recebendo de Ília um olhar complacente e de Rachel um sorriso amigável.

Logo em seguida Kamui e Nataku também cumprimentaram as jovens.

Demorou algum tempo até que chegassem todos a uma sala ampla cercada por enormes estantes levemente empoeiradas, com uma mesa de mogno escuro no centro rodeada por dez cadeiras de espaldar alto, também de madeira escura.

Medora sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa. As secretárias se sentaram cada uma de um lado de Medora.Os rapazes sentaram-se logo em seguida, o mais próximos que puderam de Medora.

--- O que vocês vieram procurar?Não conseguirão nada num lugar como esse se não souberem o que querem achar.- perguntou Medora fazendo um gesto que mostrava a imensidão das estantes ali postadas.

--- Bem, queremos saber sobre o incêndio que tomou o Templo dos Dragões da Terra e sobre a senhora Lady Sumeragi, que é minha avó por parte de mãe.Soube a pouco tempo que ela era sacerdotisa deste templo e que foi a única a sobreviver ao incêndio.-disse Subaru determinado.

--- Que eu me lembre, organizei três caixas de documentos a respeito desse período do Templo dos Dragões da Terra e as coloquei na terceira estante a direita da sala treze deste andar.-disse Rachel calma, confiante em sua memória.

--- Irei até lá busca-las.-disse Ìlia levantando-se e saindo apressada da sala, fazendo o salto de seus sapatos ecoarem nos corredores.

--- Mais alguma coisa?-perguntou Medora amigavelmente.

--- Bem, eu não sei...estamos tentando investigar uma gama de acontecimentos bem fora do comum...-disse Subaru hesitante.

--- A senhora tinha me alertado a respeito dos espelhos uma vez, quando eu estava indo fazer uma entrevista com Kanoe Watari.Poderia nos contar o que mais sabe sobre eles? É importante.-disse Kamui de súbito.

--- Espelhos são portas Kamui. Portas para aqueles que sabem usa-las, que tem o poder de usa-las. Pessoas como a mulher que você viu no espelho do elevador.-disse

Medora calmamente, sorrindo.

--- Mas se ele são portas porque eu não consigo passar por um espelho? Como ela consegue e eu não?-perguntou Kamui intrigado.

Ília entrou na sala com uma caixa nos braços e a deixou sobre a mesa, perto do trio.

Subaru tirou da caixa um livro pesado encadernado em couro. Ília saiu novamente da sala, apressada.

--- "Registro da ascensão da décima terceira sacerdotisa do Templo dos Dragões da Terra, servidor e guardião das três grandes lendas".-leu Subaru ao abrir a capa de couro do livro.

--- Uma das três grandes lendas explica o que você quer saber Kamui. Vou contar ela para vocês, tentando ser bem simples pra história não ficar chata e longa demais.Era uma vez o Nada.Mas o Nada, um belo dia se dividiu em duas partes conhecidas como energias ying e yang.Você deve conhecer o desenho que as representa, o de uma bola dividida em duas gotas que se unem, uma gota preta com pintinha branca outra gota branca com pintinha preta. Esse símbolo é bem pop.

Essas duas energias levaram milênios para adquirir uma consciência. Não me pergunte como elas conseguiram isso. A primeira coisa de que elas tomaram consciência foi de que nem tudo tem que ter um motivo aparente pras coisas explicadinho na frente delas. O fato foi que elas tomaram consciência e ao fazerem isso elas começaram a pensar. Cada pensamento da Energia Ying criou uma variante de energia mais ou menos poderosa que também tinha uma consciência própria, cuja natureza dependia muito do pensamento que tivera a Energia Ying no momento em que a tinha criado.A essas variantes foi dado o nome de avatares. Esses avatares possuem sonhos, buscam objetivos, tem ânsias próprias.Foi a busca desses avatares por um sentido que instituiu o que chamamos de Criação, que é um conjunto não uniforme de várias vontades e sonhos de avatares, coisa da qual o seu planeta, vocês, o cachorro da vizinha...todos esses fazem parte. Acontece que os avatares não são exatamente uns amores. Eles são como pessoas, tem coisas boas e ruins.O grande problema dos avatares é o total desconhecimento do que seja sensibilidade sutil que eles possuem. Por isso a Energia Ying, também chamada de Acaso, começou a interferir nas criações dos avatares, para dar a eles lições que os fizesse melhorar suas personalidades para que se tornassem mais sensíveis. A Energia Ying, num grande esforço, tentando ensina-los a responsabilidade que é criar, usou de um pensamento poderoso e com ele criou todo o conceito de alma que existe nas criaturas dos avatares. Depois disso, exausta, a Energia Ying decidiu que já tinha criado o suficiente. Não mais deu asas a seus pensamentos a ponto deles se tornarem novos avatares ou criações muito grandes.Apenas continuou em sua tarefa de botar os avatares que já tinha criado nos eixos e, de quebra, a cuidar também de botar nos eixos as criações dos avatares, que ela acabou "adotando" como se fossem seus netos.

Os avatares muitas vezes descem até suas criações. No caso daqui, assumem a forma humana e vivem como humanos. Eles são imortais, poderosos e manipuladores em sua grande maioria.Preocupam-se apenas com seus próprios interesses e diversões. Agem como pessoas e usam do poder que tem para dissimular as incoerências que criam ao seu redor, como o fato de não envelhecerem, por exemplo.Os avatares são os que navegam por entre os espelhos Kamui, são pessoas que não são realmente pessoas,são na verdade a materialização das energias que criaram tudo o que existe.

--- E a energia yang? O que ela criou?-perguntou Kamui achando bizarra a história que Medora tinha contado. Subaru estava com sérios problemas em acreditar em Medora.Aquela historia de avatares e energias pensantes era um pouco demais para seu ceticismo.

---A energia Yang não criou avatares com seus pensamentos. Ela criou com eles o que chamamos de mundo espiritual, ou mundo além do mundo.Ela criou o lugar para onde vão as almas depois da existência.-disse Medora séria.

--- A escuridão?-perguntou Subaru se lembrando das palavras ditas por sua irmã no último sonho que havia tido.

--- Exato, a escuridão. Ying e Yang são energias de pólos opostos. Como o Bem e o Mal, Sentimento e a Lógica, Lúdico e o Real.-disse Medora pensativa.

--- O espelho deixa os avatares passarem porque é um meio ambíguo. O reflexo de um espelho sempre mostra as imagens ao contrário. Quando você esta em frente ao espelho você é o ying a imagem o yang. O espelho é neutro, por isso deixa qualquer energia passar através dele.- disse Rachel explicando com calma, como se fosse uma professora universitária.

--- Quem navega por um espelho tem acesso a todos os demais espelhos, passando de um para outro, como se passasse por algo fluído e interligado.- disse Ília após entrar de novo na sala e deixar na frente do trio uma segunda caixa de documentos.

--- É difícil acreditar nesse tipo de coisa, eu sei. Não darei provas sustentadas pela lógica de que essa história é real, nem pedirei que nela acreditem. Fé é opcional.Se preferirem, tomem esse discurso todo como uma simples explanação de um dos mitos em que Lady Sumeragi acreditava.-disse Medora de forma leve, olhando nos olhos de um relutante e cético Subaru.

Subaru abriu a segunda caixa. Nela estava uma planta do Templo, registros arquitetônicos e de rituais praticados com freqüência no local.Kamui começou a estudar com cuidado a planta do templo, curioso.

--- Pelo que entendi a mulher que apareceu para mim é um avatar.Mas por que um avatar teria interesse em mim?Esse avatar mulher, ela me falou um nome de uma pessoa que não conheço: Thooru Magami.Quem é Thooru Magami?-perguntou Kamui pensativo, sem desviar os olhos da planta que estava observando.

--- Pelo que me lembro de ter lido nos registros gerais dos templos gêmeos, que também estão guardados aqui na biblioteca por medida de segurança, Thooru Magami é uma ex sacerdotisa do templo dos Dragões Celestes.Ela foi dispensada do cargo para se casar, mas continuou morando no templo e acabou exercendo funções básicas de sacerdotisa, mesmo sem ser uma virgem, por alguns anos, enquanto o templo procurava por uma candidata pura a altura do uma não virgem ela não podia fazer vários rituais, mas mesmo assim era considerada muito poderosa e hábil em cumprir com as responsabilidades básicas desta função.Estranhamente o marido dela morreu de uma causa não conhecida e ela foi expulsa do templo antes de chegar a conhecer sua sucessora, Arashi Kinshu.-disse Rachel, que tinha uma memória notável e era uma incorrigível traça livros.

Desde o incidente do incêndio no Templo Dragões da Terra, em que mais da metade dos registros e livros raros do lugar foram perdidos, Hinoto havia decidido manter os registros e livros referentes a seu templo numa sessão restrita na biblioteca de Shinjuku, onde só seus servos e alguns bibliotecários tinham terreno neutro em meio a guerra entre avatares, a biblioteca não podia ser ameaçada, nem seus trabalhadores coagidos.Tanto Kakyo, Fuuma e Kanoe quanto Hinoto e Karen tinham ali suas sessões reservadas de livros e documentos importantes.Os bibliotecários que mexiam nesses arquivos tinham que manter um juramento de sigilo quanto a documentos e livros confidenciais, que só podia ser quebrado em situações realmente importantes e urgentes.Medora, como a chefe da biblioteca, deixou claro a suas secretárias que dar o máximo de informação útil a Subaru e Kamui era algo muito importante e urgente.Medora também sabia que Subaru estava na fronteira e que os três simpáticos seres a sua frente estavam envolvidos na guerra entre avatares, embora ainda não soubessem disso.

Kamui anotou mentalmente as palavras de Rachel. Estava disposto a investigar a fundo aquela história toda. Subaru pensava, quieto, tentando "digerir" tudo o que havia escutado até ali.O absurdo de tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele nos últimos dias o deixava zonzo.Nos momentos de confusão mental em escala mística em que estava Subaru desejava ardentemente pelo tédio de uma vida normal, tranqüila e imersa em rotina.

--- Você nos disse que eram três grandes lendas. Quais são as outras duas?- perguntou Subaru, ainda distante, tentando entender o porque daquela conversa estar fazendo sentido mesmo quando seus temas eram coisas profundamente irreais.

--- Bem, vou lhes contar a segunda grande lenda.De acordo com ela, os avatares se dividem em duas classes, os avatares menores, que são forças muito especificas de cada mundo em particular e que tem poderes limitados, e os avatares maiores, que são forças universais. Existe um sem fim de avatares menores, mas apenas três avatares maiores. Eles são chamados de A Tríade e foram criados pelos primeiros três pensamentos da Energia Ying.O primeiro pensamento gerou o avatar da Criação, o segundo o avatar da Continuidade o terceiro o do Equilíbrio.O avatar da criação criou todo o Universo, o da Continuidade fez com que o Universo se estabilizasse e se mantivesse determinando para ele um destino e o do Equilíbrio controla os ânimos pendentes das criaturas, da natureza e dos astros. Os avatares maiores são caprichosos e manipuladores.Visando apenas seus próprios interesses e diversão eles não se importam em jogar com suas criaturas.Frustrados em suas intenções de perfeição pela interferência do Acaso, passaram até mesmo a desprezar sua própria obra. Por conta disso não se importam em usar de seus poderes para condicionarem mentes, criarem guerras, estimularem a tendência à autodestruição de suas crias ou disseminarem o sofrimento.Por outro lado, maravilhados com o que havia sido criado, muitos avatares menores usaram de seus poderes para interferirem, colocando seus sonhos e expectativas na Criação se tornando forças atuantes nela, acabando com qualquer tentativa da tríade de manter uma perfeição padronizada.Alguns desses avatares menores desenvolveram um profundo amor e admiração pelas criaturas almadas feitas pela tríade. Esses avatares criaram centros de resistência que procuram até hoje deter a indiferença e crueldade dos três avatares maiores.Usando de vários meios místicos, da magia e de seus poderes, esses centros, que nada mais são do que os templos servos das três lendas, desenvolveram alguns ritos que teoricamente teriam o poder de deter esses avatares maiores e suavizar seus desmandos.Esses templos pertencem as mais variadas religiões e todos tem sua versão para esses mesmos mitos.Os mais famosos templos que servem as lendas são o dos Dragões da Terra e o dos Dragões Celestes, que eram gêmeos e devotos do mesmo avatar menor: Hinoto.- explicou Ìlia, demonstrando impecável erudição.

--- Avatar Hinoto...foi ela quem apareceu para mim nos espelhos. –comentou Kamui sentindo que as peças de um grande quebra cabeças começavam a se encaixar.

--- A terceira grande lenda é uma simples profecia, que soa como uma promessa para um futuro que viria em longo prazo.Não é uma história de avatares e poderes distantes.É uma frase simples: "No mundo e além dele só o que é construído com amor é definitivo. O resto irá passar".Essa foi uma promessa feita pela Energia Ying ao ver a desilusão de seus avatares e os sofrimentos de suas criações.A Energia Ying aposta na nobreza de sentimentos das criaturas e em sua bondade, considerando que todos tiveram ao menos um momento de amor puro na vida e que por esse momento mereciam a luz e a redenção, que viria na forma da preservação do amor que sentiram através da a essa proposta a Energia Yang optou por condenar todas as criaturas mortais a escuridão eterna e todos os avatares a uma enorme e também eterna solidão. Segundo a Energia Yang as criaturas eram todas egoístas e tolas, usando o nome dos sentimentos elevados descritos pela Energia Ying apenas para ocultarem suas fraquezas e conseguirem cumprir seus caprichos individuais. Infelizmente Ying teve de admitir que os avatares que criou eram irresponsáveis e caprichosos, mas resolveu tentar sensibiliza-los para que Yang tivesse uma visão mais complacente a respeito de seus "filhos avatares".Por sua vez Yang continuou irredutível, mantendo a condenação sumária das criaturas.Através de sua promessa Ying manifesta a esperança de sensibilizar seus filhos e suas criações, de forma que eles pareçam mais dignos frente a Yang e com isso consigam a gentileza da segunda grande energia criadora.- explicou Rachel com um ar cheio de esperança, deixando claro que a menina acreditava na promessa da Energia Ying e que ela um dia se cumpriria.

--- Bem ...e Lady Sumeragi? Poderiam me contar o que sabem a respeito dela?-perguntou Subaru mantendo sua objetividade. Tinha gostado mais dessa ultima lenda, que prenunciava não um mundo perfeito e sem problemas, mas um mundo onde tudo que fosse feito com os melhores sentimentos estaria lá, prevalecendo sobre toda a dor.Nisso ele sentia que seria bom acreditar.

Nataku e Kamui ouviam tudo, pensativos. Nataku cogitou que num mundo onde o amor ficasse para sempre vivo ele poderia estar eternamente perto de seu pai. Desejou que a promessa de Ying se cumprisse logo e que pudesse voltar para o lado daquele que era seu paraíso.

Kamui também gostou da terceira lenda.De acordo com ela não haveria nada de errado em se casar com Fuuma.Fuuma tinha sido seu primeiro e desde que fora tomado por ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que o queria como seu para sempre, só seu.A perspectiva de poder acordar sempre ao lado dele não podia parecer mais doce.

--- Lady Sumeragi foi um prodígio desde jovem.Aos onze anos subiu ao cargo de sacerdotisa do Templo dos Dragões da Terra e seus supostos enormes poderes como exorcista e purificadora se tornaram lendários.Era descrita como uma pessoa disciplinada e séria, que vivia somente para seu trabalho.Sua mãe era uma ex-sacerdotisa, assim como sua avó, perfazendo uma linhagem de mulheres poderosas que durava dez gerações. Ao subir como sacerdotisa, Lady sucedeu uma tia que morreu muito jovem.As mulheres da família Sumeragi ocupavam aquele posto de forma linear á séculos. A família era conhecida como uma potência mística da história do Japão.-disse Ília séria, demonstrando um profundo interesse pela história da família Sumeragi.

Ìlia era encantada pelas Sumeragis que mesmo em épocas dominadas por um extremo machismo eram mulheres que se apresentaram como um exemplo de força e independência.As admirava por isso. Ília era, acima de tudo, feminista.

--- Nossa...-murmurou Subaru pasmo. Nem desconfiava que sua família tivesse sido tão importante. Nunca seus pais e avó tinham comentado algo a respeito daquilo em sua presença.

--- Lady exerceu seu cargo com perfeição até os vinte anos, quando houve o incêndio ao Templo do qual ela foi a única sobrevivente. Dados extras oficiais afirmam com certeza que muito mais do que duzentas pessoas estavam presas dentro do salão de purificação do templo naquela noite.É estimado que trezentas pessoas tenham morrido em meio às chamas.- continuou Ília, imersa na história que contava.

---Poucos meses após ter sobrevivido milagrosamente ao incêndio, Lady arrumou um namorado pediu sua retirada do cargo de sacerdotisa e se casou.Quando ficou grávida e deu a luz a uma menina todos relacionados ao meio místico esperavam que Lady treinasse e encaminhasse a filha para um cargo sacerdotal assim que a menina tivesse idade suficiente, coisa que não aconteceu. Lady não treinou ou encaminhou a menina para ser sacerdotisa, afirmando que a filha infelizmente não possuía os dons místicos necessários para tanto. Segundo a tradição mística, esse é um padrão de ascensão do poder de um clã.Quando a linha de poder de uma família como a Sumeragi pula uma geração, essa falha costuma ser compensada na geração seguinte.Portanto a neta de Lady Sumeragi deveria, pela lógica, ser uma paranormal com o dom muitas vezes superior ao da avó. Nem é preciso dizer que o nascimento dessa menina foi muito esperado por toda a comunidade ligada ao meio místico.Felizmente Natsuki, a filha de Lady Sumeragi, se casou cedo e ficou grávida logo em seguida, de gêmeos.- contou Ília sabendo que a partir daquela parte do relato a história de Subaru estava diretamente relacionada aos caminhos da família Sumeragi.

--- E deu a luz a mim e a minha irmã, Hokuto.-completou Subaru, intrigado.

--- Hokuto devia ser a tão esperada paranormal poderosa...-comentou Kamui, fascinado com a história da família Sumeragi.

--- Exatamente.O poder da família Sumeragi sempre foi forte nas mulheres e apenas sutil nos homens.Os Sumeragis seguem uma linha de poder matriarcal, aonde nunca um homem com o sangue da família chegou a sacerdote.Hokuto era o esperado ápice do poder da família, e como tal começaria a ser treinada aos nove anos, como manda a tradição sacerdotal. –falou Ília séria.

--- Mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer. Minha irmã morreu de câncer aos cinco anos.-falou Subaru pensativo. Muitas coisas começavam a fazer sentido em sua cabeça. Hokuto sempre fora tratada com imenso carinho por seus pais e avó, um carinho que não fora dispensado a ele nem mesmo após o trauma que havia sofrido e que muito menos fora dado a Seishiro.Hokuto era a princesa da casa, sempre olhada e cuidada com atenção.

Subaru não sentia raiva da irmã por ela ter sido a favorita da casa. Hokuto fora sua melhor amiga de infância e sempre estivera do seu lado quando era viva.De personalidade expansiva, feliz e agitada, extremante oposta à timidez de Subaru, Hokuto em nenhum momento fora uma criança arrogante ou mimada. As melhores lembranças de infância de Subaru eram as dos dias que passava junto à irmã, brincando no chão do quarto ou sobre o tapete que tanto gostava.Lembrou-se do sonho que tinha tido com ela, da escuridão que a tinha envolvido. Queria que a irmã estivesse viva. Queria que ela estivesse bem.

--- Exato. Hokuto morreu, o que foi uma grande frustração para a família e para o meio místico.Natsuki tentou engravidar de novo anos depois, mas não deu a luz à outra menina. Lady Sumeragi, Natsuki e seu marido morreram há três anos atrás num acidente de carro, extinguindo a milenar linhagem feminina dos Sumeragi.O marido de Lady tinha morrido muitos anos antes, também devido a um câncer. A família Sumeragi atualmente tem apenas dois membros vivos, dois homens.Devido ao pouco poder que os homens da família costumam ter, os Sumeragi vivos foram ignorados pelo meio místico. A menos que um dos dois se case e tenha uma filha menina o clã será declarado extinto.-disse Ìlia pesarosa.

--- O poder sempre passa Ília. As belas histórias das valentes Sumeragis sim, ficarão para sempre. Mesmo que o clã, enquanto poder, acabe, a lição de vida dessas sacerdotisas continuará viva, pois foi construída com amor e coragem.- disse Medora a Ília com um sorriso.

Ília retribuiu o sorriso de Medora, concordando com a dama idosa.

--- Estava analisando a planta do templo...e de acordo com ela não tem maneira de sair do salão principal que não seja a porta frontal.As paredes eram de madeira de lei, de acordo com que está escrito em alguns dos registros em que passei os olhos.Se a porta frontal estava trancada na noite do incêndio, as paredes eram fortes e a sala não tinha uma janela que fosse...isso quer dizer, pela lógica, que Lady não poderia ter saído de lá de dentro.Você disse que haviam mais de duzentas pessoas esmagadas dentro daquele salão pequeno...não devia dar nem pra andar no lugar direito.Imagina o pânico que as pessoas devem ter sentido ao verem a fumaça tomar conta do lugar, o calor. Devem ter ficado histéricas.-disse Kamui mergulhado num raciocínio lógico, olhando com interesse a planta do prédio que estava a sua frente, aberta sobre a mesa.

Subaru se lembrou do sonho, das pessoas se amontoando, gritando, pisoteando umas as outras na tentativa de chegar até uma porta que estava trancada pelo lado de fora segundo as tradições do ritual que estavam fazendo.O cheiro do lugar era sufocante, o calor insuportável.Um arrepio de horror desceu pela espinha do jornalista. Aquele era um jeito terrível de se morrer.

--- Estou imaginando a cena e me veio uma pergunta. Madeira de lei demora muito a queimar.Se o fogo tomou a primeiro as bases do templo, com o tempo o teto do lugar ia desabar, esmagando aqueles que ainda estivessem vivos depois de horas respirando fumaça pesada e submetidos a um calor extremo...talvez até mesmo submetidos as chamas. Me parece muito impossível que alguém conseguisse escapar da morte numa situação dessas . Como Lady Sumeragi conseguiu sobreviver?-perguntou Kamui entre o intrigado e o horrorizado.

Essa pergunta, ninguém naquela mesa se atreveu a tentar responder.

Karen chegou ao prédio da 60 Sunshine na hora combinada. Guiada por Farir, logo ela estava no escritório de Kakyo, um de seus inimigos declarados.Nunca pensou que algum dia iria sentar-se na frente daquele homem, querendo fazer um acordo.Sentia-se péssima com aquela situação.

--- Bom dia senhorita Kasumi.Vamos direto ao que interessa.-disse Kakyo com a voz denunciando exaustão extrema. O cientista estava visivelmente abatido e sem muita paciência. Karen soube de imediato que alguma coisa de muito grave devia ter acontecido por ali.

--- Quero que devolva as memórias de Aoki.-declarou Karen séria, sua voz seca e rascante.

--- Farei isso mediante um acordo bem simples. Eu quero que seu grupo e você saiam de cena.Quero que parem de ajudar o templo e fiquem quietos, sem fazer ou falar nada que nos prejudique até o Hanami.Se você assinar um contrato que garanta que vai acatar essa ordem eu devolverei as memórias de seu amado mortal.-disse Kakyo de forma fria e tensa, diferente de seu ar etéreo habitual.

Yuuto entrou no escritório esbanjando descontração, elegantemente vestido com seu sobretudo azul claro.

--- Bom dia. É um prazer vê-la senhorita Kasumi.-cumprimentou Yuuto de forma simpática. Karen não correspondeu ao cumprimento. Não costumava ficar nervosa, mas no momento tinha vontade de degolar Yuuto e pendura-lo de cabeça para baixo. Graças a aquele maldito Aoki estava sofrendo.

--- Vamos direto aos negócios e me poupe de suas gentilezas!-falou Karen de forma agressiva.

--- Como quiser...-disse Yuuto dando de ombros e se sentando na cadeira que estava ao lado da de Karen.

--- Aqui está o contrato que quero que você assine. Não vou abrir mão de uma cláusula sequer dele.Se ele for rompido as memórias de Aoki serão minhas de novo, instantaneamente. Quero que você o assine com seu sangue, para que ele tenha validade plena e seja incontestável.-disse Kakyo estendendo uma folha de papel em direção a Karen.

O contrato estava escrito em sânscrito, língua sagrada e favorita de Karen.Kakyo como sempre tinha sido claro, objetivo e seu contrato pedia nada mais nada menos do que aquilo que ele havia dito. Um avatar podia ser manipulador, sagaz, cruel e até mesmo irresponsável, mas nunca indigno.Os contratos entre avatares eram sempre feitos de forma honesta e as claras, para não serem contestados.A maior vergonha que um avatar podia passar frente a seus iguais era ser acusado justamente de ser desleal em seus contratos.

Com profundo desgosto Karen pegou a pena branca de ponta afiada que Kakyo lhe ofereceu logo em seguida. Yuuto parecia estar mais interessado em olhar a vista das janelas panorâmicas de Kakyo do que se certificar de que o contrato tinha sido devidamente assinado. A bem da verdade ele não tinha nada contra a senhorita Karen e muito menos tinha algum interesse nos rumos daquele contrato.Apenas fazia seu trabalho e era competente. Se Karen quisesse culpar alguém pela desgraça de seu amado, que culpasse Kakyo.

Karen fincou a pena com força na carne de seu braço sem emitir nenhum som de dor.Sua indignação com aqueles que tentavam machucar aquele que amava e a tristeza de estar indo contra sua causa eram mais agudas do que qualquer dor física que pudesse vir a sentir.

O sangue tingiu a ponta da pena e escorreu pelo braço de Karen, pingando levemente sobre o chão branco do escritório. Com profundo desgosto Karen assinou o contrato de Kakyo.

--- Ótimo. Estamos resolvidos agora. Devolva as memórias fundamentais de Aoki, Yuuto. Assim que elas forem restituídas as demais memórias menores perdidas também voltarão.Demorará alguns dias até que ele esteja completamente bem, mas garanto que até o Hanami ele estará completamente apto a voltar a sua vida normal.-disse Kakyo de forma fria, se levantando de sua mesa.

Karen também se levantou e saiu, sem mais olhar para Kakyo. Queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar horroroso chamado 60 Sunshine, onde a ciência não tinha ética com compaixão. Respirou fundo, aliviada, quando o entrou no elevador.

Yuuto se despediu de Kakyo logo em seguida. O cientista parecia querer ficar sozinho naquele momento.Embora Kakyo não tivesse dito nada a respeito ficou claro para Yuuto que algo muito grave ainda estava acontecendo ali, na Sunshine.Yuuto se retirou em silêncio. Uma aura estranha pairava pela Sunshine. Yuuto sentiu uma grande urgência de ir para casa, ver Thooru.O ar da empresa toda estava frio e fúnebre, como se estivesse de luto.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bem , agradeço a tríade de sempre, Bella Lestrange ( fada minha), Ília –chan ( minha crítica fiel) e Litha chan ( minha mais constante colaboradora). Vocês são incríveis meninas!

E a todos os leitores silenciosos de minhas palavras.

Kisses and lots of joy and smiles!

Yumi Sumeragi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – As Revelações de Hinoto e Thooru Magami (_ou A Coragem de La Traviata_).**

Quando o sol se ergueu sobre Tóquio Kanoe estava ainda toda suja de sangue, exausta e silenciosa, sentada numa sala de espera da 60 Sunshine.Kakyo tinha levado a morta Satsuki para os subsolos na empresa e estava usando de toda a tecnologia que tinha para reparar os danos feitos no corpo da jovem secretária, na esperança de que isso pudesse trazer a menina de volta.Até mesmo os enormes tubos de líquido amniótico para a na produção das bonecas foram usados na tentativa de reverter o quadro da jovem.

Kanoe foi convencida por Kakyo a não observar o processo e ficar esperando até que os médicos e cientistas fizessem tudo o que podia ser feito pela secretária.Não acreditava que aquilo fosse dar certo. A morte não era algo reversível. Uma vez que a alma partia do corpo ela se perdia na escuridão para sempre.Sem que a alma habitasse o corpo, esse era só uma concha vazia e sem valor.

A marchand tinha passado a noite em claro, esperando noticias de Satsuki e pensando.

Tentava compreender melhor a última frase que Satsuki havia lhe dito antes de morrer, ali, na sua frente, dentro daquela ambulância. Sentia-se uma covarde.Fora covardia sua não ter tentado conquistar Satsuki, não ter confiado nela, tê-la aprisionado. Tentara não demonstrar nem para si mesma que gostava de Satsuki, usando a escuridão como desculpa para não se envolver. Fora uma avatar irresponsável. Não soubera cuidar de forma gentil daquilo que criara. Não se comprometera com os deveres que vinham atrelados a seus poderes.Tarde demais compreendia que não importava o quanto ela sofresse, Satsuki tinha sofrido muito mais, porque era mortal. Satsuki era sua responsabilidade, tinha o dever de ter zelado melhor por ela, de tê-la feito feliz.Não importava se a vida não tinha sentido ou se era solitária, isso não era desculpa que a livrasse de seus deveres. Estava quebrada por dentro. Pela primeira vez sabia o que era se importar.E aquela que mais importava para ela estava além de seu alcance.

Não, talvez Satsuki não estivesse além de seu alcance. Talvez pensar isso também fosse uma decisão covarde e egoísta. Satsuki merecia viver mais um pouco, livre. Ela ainda tinha muito a fazer, era jovem, era uma maravilhosa artista que nunca expôs uma obra que fosse.Ao pensar isso Kanoe tomou uma decisão.

Kakyo entrou na sala de espera. Sua expressão era a mais triste e abatida o possível. Kanoe olhou para ele e viu que o "irmão" tinha tomado sua dor por perder Satsuki como uma dor dele.Kakyo havia se colocado em seu lugar e feito o melhor que podia pela secretária.

--- Sinto muito Kanoe. Consegui recuperar o corpo dela completamente. O coração dela bate, o sangue corre, todos os órgãos exercem suas funções mas... a alma já foi embora irmãzinha. Satsuki é apenas uma caixa de música vazia cujo mecanismo ainda funciona, mas a cuja melodia não toca.Ela morreu definitivamente.-disse Kakyo com profunda tristeza, sentando-se ao lado da irmã. Tinha avisado Fuuma do ocorrido e recebido a visita de Karen Kasumi antes de ir falar com Kanoe.Esperava que logo Fuuma estivesse ali, para ajuda-lo a ajudar a irmãzinha.

--- Entendo...eu já esperava por isso. Eu vi ela morrer Kakyo. No momento em que ela fechou os olhos eu soube que a alma dela tinha ido embora.Quando senti a mão dela que eu segurava esfriar soube que ela tinha caído na escuridão.-disse Kanoe arrasada, exausta.

Fuuma entrou na sala indo sentar-se ao lado da irmã, altivo. Seu semblante era sério e pesaroso. Ele parecia preocupado com o estado de Kanoe.

--- Creio que tenha tomado uma decisão...-disse Fuuma ao olhar nos olhos de Kanoe.Por um breve momento um entendimento silencioso se fez entre os dois.

--- Você é muito perceptivo Fuuma. È impossível esconder algo de você.-disse Kanoe dando ao "irmão do meio" um sorriso triste.

--- Não é muito difícil deduzir o que você vai fazer Kanoe. Na verdade, somos muito parecidos. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, faria exatamente a mesma coisa.E você também não está interessada em esconder essa resolução de nós. Se quiser fazer o que tem em mente, precisará de nossa ajuda.- disse Fuuma sem qualquer ironia, a voz forte tentando dar força a irmã e conforta-la a sua maneira séria.

--- Do que vocês dois estão falando?-perguntou Kakyo com maus pressentimentos a respeito das idéias de Kanoe.

--- Conte para nosso irmão mais velho o que pretende fazer Kanoe.Vá em frente.-disse Fuuma sério, olhando para a expressão intrigada e temerosa de Kakyo.

--- O corpo de Satsuki está curado, mas vazio, não é? Pois bem, eu vou buscar Satsuki. Vou descer até a escuridão e trazer ela de volta para o corpo dela.Ela tem o direito de viver livre por mais algum tempo Kakyo. Por minha culpa ela parou de criar, e morreu sem ter tempo de fazer e deixar grandes obras de arte para posteridade. O sonho dela era essa imortalidade, a que se alcança com grandes e eternas obras.Ela precisa ter a chance de conseguir o sonho dela.-disse Kanoe enfática.

--- O que? Você está louca Kanoe? Tudo o que você vai conseguir é se perder junto com ela na escuridão, para sempre.Isso não tem lógica, não tem cabimento.Não vou permitir que você se arrisque tanto por algo tão tolo!- falou Kakyo chocado, em voz alta.Não podia acreditar que Kanoe pudesse estar cogitando uma idéia tão louca, muito menos que ela tinha o apoio de Fuuma, que dizia que também faria o mesmo absurdo se "estivesse no lugar dela".

---Estou cansada Kakyo! Cansada de estar distante, cansada de brincar com o mundo, cansada de toda essa maldita diversão forçada!Estou cansada de não me importar! Desde sempre usamos a escuridão como desculpa para não dar a mínima para o que criamos.Não agüento mais usar desculpas. Quero me envolver, quero me importar. Eu quero tudo Kakyo. Quero o risco, quero a responsabilidade, quero a dor, quero a alegria, quero até mesmo o sacrifício. Quando segurei Satsuki morrendo Kakyo, eu senti que ali, com ela, eu significava alguma coisa. Eu só me senti útil naquele momento, segurando a mão dela enquanto ela ia embora.Prefiro me arrebentar a continuar vazia.Preciso desesperadamente daquele significado e estou exausta demais para fingir que vale a pena ficar eternamente impassível.Eu vou buscá-la!—gritou Kanoe, voltando a sentir uma onda desespero.

Kakyo empalideceu. Fuuma olhou para Kanoe de forma neutra.Kanoe procurou se acalmar. Sabia que Kakyo apenas queria protegê-la e sentia uma grande ternura para com ele por isso.Não era justo pedir auxilio a Fuuma e Kakyo.Eles se importavam com ela demais para ajudá-la a ir para um lugar terrível do qual ela mesma duvidava que fosse conseguir voltar.Não queria fazer aqueles dois sofrerem, não agora que Kanoe via que eles eram realmente sua família.

--- Esqueçam! Vocês não precisam me ajudar, se não quiserem. Posso descer até a escuridão sozinha. –disse Kanoe respirando fundo, acalmando-se e se levantando.Sua decisão estava tomada e a marchand não pretendia voltar atrás com ela.

--- Espere Kanoe...se é essa sua decisão final e definitiva, vou ajudá-la. Se você descer sozinha, sem o apoio apropriado, as chances de êxito são nulas.Não aprovo essa loucura, mas não vou abandoná-la agora.- disse Kakyo arrasado, mas compreendendo a dor da irmã.

--- O que pretende fazer para ajudar?-perguntou Fuuma, com a expressão impassível.

--- Vou monitorar a descida até a escuridão...usar de meu poder e da tecnologia que tenho disponível para auxiliar na viagem de Kanoe, para que ela tenha mais chances de, pelo menos, voltar sozinha.-disse Kakyo, deixando claro pelo seu tom de voz o quanto desaconselhava a descida de Kanoe.

--- Obrigado Kakyo...sua ajuda será muito importante para mim.-disse Kanoe se sentando de novo, grata a Kakyo por ele ter se disposto a ajudar, mesmo sendo contrário a sua decisão.

--- Vou fazer os preparativos para sua descida. Ainda hoje tudo estará pronto.Enquanto a tempo se acalme e pense melhor. Ainda há tempo para desistir desta idéia absurda.-falou Kakyo num aviso típico de um irmão mais velho.

--- Minha decisão já está tomada. Não vou voltar atrás.-avisou Kanoe, séria.

A marchand se levantou e saiu silenciosamente da sala, com a expressão completamente abatida.Ela parecia querer ficar um pouco sozinha.Sentados lado a lado Fuuma e Kakyo a viram sair.Kakyo era a imagem da tristeza sobre a terra.Fuuma, com sua usual expressão séria e dura, olhou Kanoe sair.De uma forma muito clara ele entendia melhor o estado da irmã.Os anos como pai o haviam ensinado muitas sutilezas como aquela.Nunca fora "pai" efetivo de Arashi. Tinha adotado a menina porque ela tinha poderes e podia se tornar uma forte aliada futura. Sua completa falta de interesse pela menina a fez se tornar uma inimiga, mas pelo menos ela era uma inimiga útil de se monitorar de perto. Já com Kamui ele se dispôs a representar o papel de pai, mesmo que somente a sua maneira, que era dura, exigente,cruel e deveras sádica.

--- Deixe-a ir Kakyo. É o melhor para ela. Aqui ou lá embaixo, Kanoe está num inferno pessoal agora.Pelo menos descendo ela tem uma chance de sair desse inferno.-disse Fuuma com a voz neutra.

--- Eu sei disso Fuuma.Espero que ela realmente consiga o que quer, mas não alimento falsas esperanças.Sinto que estou enviando minha irmãzinha para o sofrimento eterno e estou plenamente infeliz.-disse Kakyo sério, com a voz fria.

Entre Fuuma e Kakyo sempre houve uma grande cumplicidade. Era fácil para eles deixarem claros seus pensamentos um para o outro.

--- Entendo. Também não tenho muitas esperanças em relação a decisão dela.- disse Fuuma, alheio.

--- Então por que a defende?-perguntou Kakyo, pensativo.

--- Defendo por que é direito dela fazer essa escolha e é nosso dever apóia-la e não interferir.E por que entendo bem a posição dela.-disse Fuuma secamente, se levantando.

Kakyo fechou os olhos, exausto. Tinha compreendido as palavras de Fuuma.A tríade havia caído e o motivo fora o mais banal possível. Fuuma saiu da sala em silêncio.

Kakyo se deixou relaxar na cadeira. Precisava mais do que nunca de um minuto de paz.

Algum tempo se passou naquela mesa da biblioteca sem que ninguém falasse, todos imersos na pergunta que Kamui havia feito: "Como Lady Sumeragi conseguiu sobreviver?". Depois os ânimos voltaram ao normal. Subaru e Kamui leram todos os documentos do Templo dos Dragões da Terra apenas para descobrirem que o que lhes havia sido contado por Medora e suas secretárias era a mais pura verdade. A tarde caia translúcida sobre as cerejeiras floridas daquele dia de quase Hanami.Medora foi até uma janela da sala e ficou lá calada, olhando as cerejeiras.Nataku ajudava Kamui com os documentos do templo, mostrando possuir uma notável erudição. Ília e Rachel levaram a terceira caixa de papéis, a colocaram cima da mesa e depois se afastaram do grupo, indo para um canto da sala discutir o tema favorito das duas: lingüística.

Subaru se levantou da mesa deixando os papéis que lia de lado e indo até Medora.

--- Lindas, não são? As cerejeiras...-disse Medora sorrindo ao ver o jovem se postar ao seu lado na janela.

--- São sim.- afirmou Subaru contemplando as árvores.

--- Uma antiga lenda diz que as cerejeiras são o símbolo mais forte e preciso da morte.Olhe para elas...belas, elegantes, sem que uma folha atrapalhe o esplendor rosado das flores.Poucos sabem que na verdade as flores da cerejeira são brancas como a mais pura neve e que se tornam rosadas apenas porque a raiz da cerejeira absorve sangue da terra.E o Japão é um país banhado em sangue, por isso é a terra das cerejeiras.No chão caíram samurais e gueixas, homens, mulheres e crianças de vítimas de incalculáveis guerras e crimes.O sangue dos mortos é que torna a flor da cerejeira brilhante de beleza.-falou Medora pensativa, mais para si mesma do que para Subaru.

--- O que isso significa, então?-perguntou Subaru confuso.

--- Que a beleza em todos os seus sentidos às vezes cobra um preço muito caro para existir.Que ela pode ser uma espécie de opressão. Que ela nem sempre é justa e que pode vir da dor.Mas não é só isso. Existe também uma lenda sobre um mosteiro onde os monges queriam cultivar uma cerejeira pura, que não bebesse do sangue da terra e tivesse as flores brancas. Eles então plantaram um campo de cerejeiras e esperaram que elas crescessem bebendo do sangue que havia naquele local.Tendo cercado o campo com cuidado para que mais sangue ali não fosse derramado, eles deixaram que as cerejeiras tomassem ate a última gota do sangue que tinha na terra.As cerejeiras começaram então a matar umas sa outras para obter o sangue até que só uma das arvores, a mais bela delas, restou. Um monge idoso, considerado não muito erudito ou sábio ou importante, ficou encarregado de cuidar da cerejeira do mosteiro. Todos os dias ele cuidava da arvore com carinho e todos os dias a planta lhe dizia que estava morrendo de fraqueza pela fome. Os demais monges apenas iam até a planta para recitar orações em honra a pureza e ao amor, na esperança de que a planta fosse purificada de sua própria natureza.Quando o monge idoso disse das suplicas da planta aos demais monges foi ridicularizado. Além do mais, para eles, se a planta morresse era só plantar outra no lugar.Porém para quem dela cuidava, a árvore era única. Portanto um dia, às escondidas, o velho monge deu uma cuia de seu próprio sangue para alimentar a árvore. Tempo passou com o idoso senhor usando de seu sangue para alimentar a árvore.Fraco pela idade e pela perda de seu precioso líquido vital, um dia ele dormiu debaixo da cerejeira para não mais acordar. Os demais monges sentiram a falta dele e foram procurar. Jamais acharam o corpo do velho senhor, mas acharam seu cajado de monge debaixo de uma cerejeira plena, toda florida fora de época com flores mais brancas do que a neve.Espantados eles pela primeira vez se dignaram a falar com a planta, perguntando se ela tinha finalmente escutado as palavras de purificação que todas as manhãs eles dirigiam para ela. E a planta respondeu: "Não entendi e ainda não entendo as palavras que me dirigem, mas entendo os cuidados e sacrifícios que me foram ofertados por um de vocês. Em nenhum momento ele amaldiçoou minha natureza e em nenhum momento eu o forcei a se sacrificar. Porém ele, por mim, deu o melhor de si mesmo que por isso eu não pedisse. Hoje que sei que não o verei mais, faço o melhor de mim por ele na esperança de que transcendendo minha natureza eu o faça em algum lugar, feliz".-falou Medora ainda distante.

--- É uma lenda linda...muito triste...-disse Subaru se voltando para a Medora.

--- Bem, não adiantam palavras bonitas e boas intenções.Os laços que criamos são feitos de ações e de sensibilidade. Só o amor nos faz transcender aquilo que somos para sermos algo melhor.Só o amor, com suas varias faces, liberta.O resto mera discussão filosófica que não leva a lugar nenhum.-disse Medora enfática.

--- O que aconteceu com a árvore depois?-perguntou Subaru curioso.

--- Ela morreu, claro.Você pode encarar isso como uma ironia ou como um meio dela ter ido procurar a companhia do espírito amado... Isso, deixo ao cargo de sua sensibilidade julgar.-disse Medora dando um sorriso maroto para o jornalista.

--- Entendo...prefiro a segunda opção.-disse Subaru retribuindo o sorriso.

--- Eu também, Subaru...eu também...-confidenciou Medora saindo da janela e indo junto com o jornalista de volta a mesa coberta de papéis.

No templo, muito longe da biblioteca onde Medora e Subaru falavam sobre a natureza do amor, Tokiko mostrava a Hinoto a gravação feita por Satsuki. Nela não só tudo o que os dois avatares sabiam foi revelado, como a situação armada para Karen e a afeição de Kakyo e Kanoe por seres transitórios.Além disso ela informava Hinoto de sua última conversa com Karen Kasumi e os assuntos sobre os quais discutiram.

--- Ao que parece o triste necessário atos de eliminar Satsuki foi mais a nosso favor do que esperavamos...-disse Hinoto, penalizada.

--- Verdade.E Karen deve ter caído na arapuca de Kakyo, ou não pediria para trazermos esse tal Aoki para cá...ainda mais no estado de semi-colapso mental que ele estava.-disse Tokiko séria. Não gostava de cometer violações pelo templo, mas uma vez que era completamente leal a Hinoto obedecia as ordens da avatar.

--- O importante é que Karen ainda teve tempo de mandar o senhor Sumeragi para nós.Agora acredito plenamente que ele deva estar na fronteira. Mesmo sendo um homem, sendo neto de quem é ele deve ter um grande dom místico nato, que nos será muito Lady Sumeragi pessoalmente e posso afirmar que nenhum mortal nesse mundo teve tanto poder quanto ela.Ela foi uma de minhas melhores e mais dedicadas servas, até pedir para sair do templo para se casar.-disse Hinoto levemente pensativa.

--- Não estendo o porque dela ter abandonado o templo...- disse Tokiko intrigada.

--- Nem eu Tokiko. Só sei que algo aconteceu naquele incêndio...algo por entre aquelas chamas das quais só ela sobreviveu a mudou completamente.Da última vez que a vi ela tinha os olhos opacos de quem guarda um grande e macabro segredo.O que era esse segredo eu nunca soube.-disse Hinoto séria.

--- O que vamos fazer em relação ao que sabemos? Que atitudes devemos tomar?- perguntou Tokiko apreensiva. Algo lhe dizia que mais sangue deveria correr.

--- Infelizmente a amada boneca de Kakyo que tínhamos cativa conosco fugiu, graças a Kotori. Faça uma varredura mágica em Kotori e tente descobrir se ela está de alguma forma ligada a Kakyo e Yuuto.Temo que uma falta de atenção daquele tamanho possa ter sido intencional. Não quero uma espiã atuando no templo.-disse Hinoto de forma dura e enfática.

--- E se ela apresentar sinais de traição, o que devo fazer?- perguntou Tokiko já sabendo de antemão a resposta. A pergunta era uma mera questão de confirmação.

--- Elimine os traidores Tokiko.Parece que todos na tríade tem pontos fracos...embora tenhamos de cuidar para não atiçar a ira de Fuuma antes da hora. Ele é o mais agressivo dos três e não terá problemas em comprar briga conosco diretamente.Kanoe deve estar arrasada, fragilizada...portanto ela não será problema. Só precisamos desestabilizar Kakyo e assegurarmos de que Arashi nos será fiel.-disse Hinoto sendo direta

--- Devo fazer uma varredura em busca da boneca?-perguntou Tokiko interessada.

--- Não... apenas assegure de que Kakyo não vá conseguir achar a boneca se procurar por ela e que a boneca não conseguirá chegar perto de Kakyo.O cientista com certeza sabia quando a boneca dele estava aqui, o que o dava certa segurança a respeito da amada. Deixe que ele navegue num mar de dúvida e isso será o suficiente para distraí-lo de nossos passos, por enquanto.E não permita que Karen entre no templo e veja Aoki. Ela precisa ser punida pelo pacto que fez com nosso inimigo.-determinou Hinoto firmemente.

--- Mas... Karen não fez por mal...ela apenas queria...-objetou Tokiko um pouco chocada com a ordem dada por sua mestra.

--- Não me questione Tokiko.Isso será uma lição positiva para Karen, para ela parar de querer ser o que não é e se envolver com quem não deve.No final ela irá agradecer-me o favor de educa-la.-disse Hinoto de forma leve e casual.

--- Sim senhora. Será como a senhora ordenar.-disse Tokiko como se procurasse se convencer de que a ordem de Hinoto era o melhor caminho.

---Ótimo...eu só quero o melhor para esse mundo.Mesmo que alcança-lo seja através de algumas violações necessárias.Agora se prepare para escoltar o senhor Sumeragi.Algo me diz que ele estará aqui em breve.-falou Hinoto com leveza.

Tokiko sentiu no fundo de seu coração que algo estava algo errado ali, porém já era tarde demais para voltar atrás em sua posição. Já estava com as mãos manchadas pelo sangue de Satsuki. E acima de tudo, amava Hinoto.

Sorata estranhou o fato de Karen não ter ido trabalhar. Muito raramente sua amiga faltava o serviço e sempre que o fazia o motivo era no mínimo uma noticia catastrófica. Sendo Karen uma avatar era impossível que ela tivesse ficado doente...ou morrido. Ligou para ela. Uma voz decepcionada e cheia de absoluta tristeza disse "alô" a Sorata.

--- O que aconteceu com você Karen?-foi a primeira coisa que Sorata perguntou, logo de cara. Ele nunca fora muito bom em sutilezas, mas mostrava em sua voz genuína preocupação. Karen gostou de ouvir a voz do amigo do outro lado da linha.Ao menos ele ela sabia que era seu verdadeiro aliado. Sorata era passional, se apegava mais aos amigos do que as ideologias.Num certo sentido isso era o que o tornava confiável e tolerante.

--- Estou indo para aí Sorata. Conversamos melhor quando eu chegar. O templo me traiu...eu devia esperar por isso...confiei na boa vontade de Tokiko mas me esqueci que Tokiko é usada como uma marionete por Hinoto.-disse Karen numa voz carregada de uma dor aguda e sutil.

--- Venha para cá e me explique isso melhor, ok. Tenho novidades para você. Fique tranqüila.Aquela megera insensível que se diz defensora da humanidade não perde por esperar.-disse Sorata com a voz firme, tentando passar ânimo para a amiga.

--- Você é sempre um porto seguro, não é Sorata? Estou indo. Me espere.-disse Karen desligando o telefone. Tinha ido direto ao templo ver como Aoki estava e tinha sido barrada na porta. Hien lhe disse que sua entrada não fora autorizada por Hinoto e que nem ao menos podia lhe dar noticias sobre o estado de Aoki. Barrada pela magia de imunidade a ataques que cercava o templo, Karen não pôde forçar uma entrada. Hien lhe dissera, que, com muito pesar, o templo rompia suas ligações de parceria com o grupo da Luz. Tarde demais Karen percebeu que havia sido usada. Tinha colocado Subaru nas mãos deles e se algo de ruim acontecesse ao rapaz nunca se perdoaria.

Tinha medo que o templo fosse capaz de ferir Aoki.Seu amado era inocente, alheio a toda a historia de guerras e avatares. O único crime que estava levando Aoki ao sofrimento era ter o amor de uma avatar engajada como Karen.

Karen pela primeira vez não sabia mais quem era o inimigo naquela guerra toda. Quem manipulava e feria mais a humanidade: a tríade, Hinoto ou seu grupo?

Teve uma imensa vontade de desistir de tudo, mas invés disso apenas tomou um táxi para a escola Clamp, deixando seu carro para trás. Não estava com um bom ânimo para dirigir.

Chagaram nos portões da escola com certa rapidez e Karen pagou o táxi e saltou dele. Foi direto pelos jardins, rápido, ansiosa para conversar com Sorata. Encontrou o amigo sentado em seu gabinete, esperando.

Karen nem sequer se sentou. Em pé, indo de um lado para o outro em frente de Sorata ela contou tudo o que tinha acontecido: a perda de memória de Aoki, o pacto com Kakyo e o episódio de sua entrada barrada no templo.

Sorata não teve tempo de sequer falar oi com Karen, que começou a falar numa enxurrada, angustiada e se sentindo claramente de mãos atadas. Só depois que Karen terminou seu discurso que Sorata conseguiu se fazer ouvir.

--- Calma Karen! Tenho uma boa notícia. Arashi e eu vamos ver Thooru Magami essa noite. Tenho certeza de que Thooru pode mudar a opinião de Arashi a respeito do templo e dissuadí-la de se matar por ele.Isso é uma coisa boa. Sem que nenhuma sacerdotisa se mate esse século, os avatares não serão forçados a dormir por cem anos.Você terá mais tempo acordada.- disse Sorata tentando passar sua calma para Karen.

--- Há dois séculos uma sacerdotisa não se mata pelo templo Sorata. Dois.Creio que Arashi não vá se matar.Hinoto está ficando louca Sorata. Ela não era assim. Ela sempre foi pomposa, mas nunca levou sua luta tanto para...o lado pessoal.Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Não me deixar ver Aoki foi crueldade gratuita, não uma ação para o bem de quem quer que seja.-disse Karen exausta, indo se sentar na cadeira em frente a Sorata.

--- Soube que há possibilidade de Hinoto ter um pacto com Fuuma.-comentou Sorata, sério.

--- Eu posso confirmar isso para você. Hinoto com toda a certeza tem um pacto com ele Sorata. Sei disso porque hoje tentei forçar a barreira de imunidade física construída em volta do templo e ao examina-la para tentar passar notei que ela é construída pela magia típica de Fuuma, o avatar da Continuidade.Sou uma expert em magia.Sei reconhecer muito bem de onde provém uma energia mística e o que a sustenta. A energia do "escudo" do templo é a de Fuuma. O que a sustenta são as sutis ligações de pacto entre avatares.Nunca me meti nos assuntos do templo, por isso nunca me dei ao trabalho de procurar saber de onde vinham as magias que o protegem antes.Fui tola ao considerar o templo apenas um aliado velado e discreto. Eu devia ter sido mais prudente e desconfiado de Hinoto.Mas de uma coisa você pode ter certeza: o que eu notei no escudo do templo é sutil demais para ser percebido por qualquer paranormal mortal.A maioria das pessoas do templo não deve saber da existência do pacto e os que sabem são os que estão envolvidos com ele, aposto.-concluiu Karen, séria.

--- Disso só se pode concluir que Hinoto manipula seus servos tanto quanto a tríade manipula a criação. Ou seja, Hinoto e tríade são farinha do mesmo saco. Bem, eu já desconfiava disso a muito tempo, mas só agora estou vendo que meu achismo procede. – disse Sorata com profundo desprezo pelo templo.

--- O pior é que mandei que Subaru Sumeragi, o neto de Lady Sumeragi, fosse até eles.O menino está na fronteira Sorata. Eu sei que Hinoto vai tentar manipula-lo para seus propósitos e não quero que isso aconteça.Ao mesmo tempo não posso interferir...senão colocarei Aoki em risco.-disse Karen levemente aflita.

--- Deixe que ele vá ver Hinoto. Conversei um pouco a respeito dele com Kamui e pelo que o menino me disse o tal Subaru tem a cabeça no lugar e é uma pessoa com sensibilidade. Não acho que ele vai cair na lábia ideológica de Hinoto. Não acho que o papo de Hinoto é o tipo de coisa que vai convence-lo a servir o templo.- disse Sorata especulando.

--- Assim espero Sorata, de todo o coração. Temo pela vida de Aoki. Me sinto uma inútil, incapaz de protege-lo! De que adiantou o pacto que fiz com Kakyo se agora Aoki está nas mãos de Hinoto?Eu fui uma estúpida! Devia tê-lo mantido comigo!-falou Karen, frustrada.

--- Não se culpe. Eles foram baixos com você, e você não tinha como saber que eles iam te trair. Eles eram uma instituição pomposa mais confiável até dias atrás. Em pouco tempo eles estão conseguindo acabar com a reputação que construíram em séculos.-disse Sorata com sinceridade. Até a pouco tempo o templo era confiável. Agora o templo era, para Sorata, um arremedo mal feito de tríade.

--- O que vamos fazer agora?- perguntou Karen, desesperançada.

--- O que o pacto que você fez com o Kakyo falou para você fazer: sair de cena. E esperar. Se Arashi desistir do templo isso vai ser um golpe para eles. Eu acho que Hinoto está disposta a fazer muita besteira em nome de um poder que ela apenas acha que tem. Em breve o templo vai começar a enfraquecer. Quando ele estiver bem fraco, vou com você resgatar Aoki.-disse Sorata, sério.

--- Mas quanto tempo isso vai levar Sorata? Quanto tempo eles vão ter para ferir Aoki?-perguntou Karen num laivo de angustia.

--- Bem, tudo tem de estar resolvido até o Hanami. Essa luta toda só tem sentido as vésperas do sacrifício de uma sacerdotisa. Eles vão dar um jeito de mostrar todas as cartas que tem nesse jogo antes do fim dessa semana Karen.Não creio que eles vão machucar Aoki. Se eles forem ferir o jornalista, pode ter certeza de que vão fazer questão de que você esteja lá para assistir. É obvio que de alguma forma eles sabem de seu pacto com Kakyo e estão te dando uma lição. Não teria nenhuma moral pedagógica matar Aoki sem você ver o show.-disse Sorata se lembrando de como, em seus tempos de servo do templo, Hinoto costumava agir e pensar.

--- Verdade Sorata.Você tem razão. Vamos ser prudentes e agir no momento certo. Mas uma coisa é certa...eu juro, juro que se eles machucarem Aoki eu acabo com aquele maldito templo nem que tenha de depois amargar a escuridão eterna!-disse Karen cheia de ira contida.

Sorata sabia que Karen não falava da boca para fora. Era difícil irritar e atingir uma avatar tão sensata quanto ela, mas quando algo a atingia em cheio ela era capaz de absolutamente tudo. O templo acabava de ganhar mais uma poderosa inimiga declarada.

Kakyo passou a tarde toda preparando um meio para que Kanoe pudesse descer as sombras tendo uma chance, mesmo que mínima, de voltar. Fuuma e Kanoe ficaram lado a lado esperando o cientista terminar seus afazeres. Apesar de não terem falado entre si uma única palavra que fosse, um silencioso entendimento se fazia entre eles. Fuuma nunca fora uma pessoa que gostava de falar. Os pesos de seu silencio conseguiam significar muito mais do que qualquer palavra.

Já passava do crepúsculo quando Kakyo finalmente foi até seus "irmãos" para dizer o que tinha preparado para a descida de Kanoe.

--- Eu fiz um pequeno esquema para tornar sua descida o mais segura o possível. Esse esquema não garante muita coisa, mas pelo menos você não irá completamente desprotegida.-disse Kakyo a uma calada e séria Kanoe.

--- Mostre-nos seu esquema, Kakyo darling.-pediu Kanoe com a voz repleta de melancolia. Agora era pior das horas, a hora das despedidas.

Kakyo fez um sinal para que o seguissem. Durante algum tempo os três passaram a passos lentos pelos opressivos e impessoais corredores da Sunshine. Chegaram a uma porta branca, que Kakyo abriu com descaso.

Na sala havia dois leitos normais de hospital. Em um deles repousava o corpo inerte de Satsuki, mantido em perfeito funcionamento por meio de complicados aparelhos.Se não fosse pela falta de uma alma dentro daquele corpo, Satsuki estaria em perfeitas condições de sair daquele hospital, bem e viva. A outra cama estava vazia, cercada de aparelhos iguais os que rodeavam a cama de Satsuki. E sobre as duas camas, suspensos do teto, estavam dois espelhos de corpo inteiro, feitos de cristal.

--- Os aparelhos vão manter seu corpo e o dela em perfeito estado, prontos para receber as almas de vocês quando voltarem. O espelho que está pendente sobre sua cama vai levar você até as sombras. Lembre-se de que quando você chegar na escuridão verá amarrado na sua cintura estará um fio brilhante, fino como os fios de uma teia de aranha e igualmente frágil. Esse fio é tudo o que liga você a seu corpo material. Se ele se romper, nada poderá traze-la de volta. O espelho que pende sobre Satsuki é minha forma de fazer um fio para ela poder subir de volta.Você verá o fio destinado a Satsuki ao seu lado assim que descer.Pegue a ponta do fio dela e o leve consigo por onde andar. Quando a encontrar, amarre o fio que carregou na cintura dela e dê duas puxadinhas leves nos fios de vocês para que eu possa faze-las subir e voltar a seus corpos.Se você perder a ponta do fio dela, não será capaz de traze-la de volta.Se o fio dela se romper, também. Tudo o que liga vocês lá embaixo a este mundo é um frágil fio de teia de aranha. Tenha isso sempre em mente.Espero que você consiga, embora considere isso esforço em vão. Cedo ou tarde ela vai morrer Kanoe. Haverá uma hora em que nem você poderá traze-la de volta.- explicou Kakyo mostrando as instalações da sala a Kanoe. Podia-se ver o pesar refletido nos olhos sempre serenos de Kakyo.Kanoe sorriu. Sentia seu corpo tremer de coragem.

--- Bem, a vida seria muito chata se as pessoas não fizessem esforços em vão.-disse a marchand se voltando para Kakyo, sorrindo.

Fuuma deu um de seus sorrisos de lado sarcásticos ao ouvir o comentário da marchand. Kakyo deu um suspiro resignado.

--- Deixe-se no leito. Eu vou fazer com que você alcance as sombras.-disse Kakyo indo até os aparelhos que rodeavam o catre vazio.

--- Se eu não voltar Fuuma, você poderia manter meus objetos de arte em exposição no circuito internacional? Eu ficaria muito chateada de ver minhas lindas peças mofando em casa ou sendo doadas ao governo.-falou Kanoe com bom humor ao se deitar no leito.

--- Claro. Exposições no nome de uma celebridade excêntrica morta sempre são eventos muito midiáticos.Fazer o que me pede será ótimo para a Links.-disse Fuuma dando de ombros, de forma casual.

Kanoe riu.

--- Sim, é isso que sou, não é?Uma celebridade excêntrica. Sabe, eu amo ser o que sou.Não mudaria nada em minha existência.-disse Kanoe ao sentir Kakyo enfiar grandes e afiadas agulhas em seus braços, pernas e clavículas, ligando-a aos aparelhos.

--- Volte. E traga a menina consigo.-disse Fuuma decidido.

--- Voltarei.-confirmou Kanoe determinada.

--- Está tudo pronto para a sua descida. Você ainda tem a chance de desistir. Tem certeza de que é isso o que você quer?-perguntou Kakyo com o semblante preocupado.

--- Sim Kakyo. Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim, darling. Você sempre foi o bom senso vivo entre nós.-disse Kanoe carinhosamente. Entendia a dor de Kakyo. Agora que estava cheia de coragem e de ousadia podia se dar ao luxo de dizer que sentia algo. E esse algo envolvia uma grande, morna e reconfortante ternura por Kakyo e Fuuma.

Kakyo pegou uma seringa repleta de um líquido de cor verde viva e injetou no braço de Kanoe.

A marchand não demorou a se sentir tonta e sonolenta. Sentia o líquido tomando e embotando seus sentidos.O espelho no qual se via refletida começou a se tornar difuso como uma piscina de mercúrio.

Kanoe sentiu-se começar a flutuar em direção ao espelho. Seu corpo estava se tornando frio. Os aparelhos apitavam anunciando a saída da alma energética da avatar Kanoe do corpo material no qual ela tinha escolhido viver a muito tempo. Kanoe ouviu um zunido forte tomar conta dos seus ouvidos, tomando de vez seus sentidos. Num movimento rápido se sentiu precipitar espelho adentro.

Kakyo e Fuuma assistiram em silêncio solene a partida da alma de Kanoe para as trevas.

--- Espero que ela consiga o que quer. Espero que ela volte...-murmurou Kakyo para si mesmo.

--- Ela já conseguiu mais do que qualquer um de nos poderia querer.-informou Fuuma soturnamente enquanto olhava o corpo macilento da marchand sobre o leito de hospital.

Subaru, Kamui e Nataku se despediram de Medora ao cair da noite.Ela e as secretárias os guiaram para fora da biblioteca, conversando sobre assuntos amenos. Estavam todos saturados de falar sobre lendas, avatares e sobrenatural. Subaru estava especialmente exausto e sem saber o no que devia acreditar. Kamui queria ver Fuuma o mais rápido o possível e Nataku, apesar de der ajudado muito com sua erudição, não via a hora da atenção de seus amigos se voltarem para seu problema. Os três se despediram das três damas, pegaram o carro e foram para a casa de Subaru em meio aos flashes das luzes de Tóquio.

Subaru pensava na lenda sobre as cerejeiras. Sempre tinha comparado seu irmão á aquelas árvores.Seishiro era a árvore que Subaru não se importaria em regar com seu sangue. Talvez aquela lenda falasse mais sobre eles dois do que se poderia imaginar.Subaru tinha curiosidade de saber como o irmão realmente o via, como pensava suas atitudes. Seishiro tinha falado que realmente o via, numa tarde estranha depois de uma deslocada luta de kendô. Como seria essa visão? Seria indulgente como a da árvore da lenda? Ou seria diferente? O jornalista não fazia idéia da resposta para essas perguntas.

Parou o carro na porta de casa e levou Nataku consigo para o apartamento.Kamui e ele iam agora visitar o templo e achavam que era melhor Nataku não ir. Uma vez que ele era um fugitivo de lá, não seria bom para ele dar as caras para Hinoto.

Kamui ficou esperando no carro. Também estava pensativo.Tentava assimilar o muito que havia visto e ouvido na biblioteca.Não conseguia aceitar que a vida era algo sem sentido cujo fim era apenas afundar nas trevas.Porem sabia que essa possibilidade não só era possível como era também provável. Muita das coisas duras, injustas e cruéis que ocorriam mundo afora podiam ser explicadas se fosse tomado por base o fato de que os deuses eram apenas seres mimados e inconseqüentes e que a morte era só sofrimento. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kanoe dissera a respeito da vida na entrevista fizera com ela há dias atrás.A marchand estava certa ao dizer que a vida era um jogo de dados brancos a base de apostas altíssimas...alias, não só a vida funcionava assim, mas tudo no mundo. Pensar nisso era muito desanimador.

Subaru voltou para o carro depois de deixar Nataku em casa. O jornalista e o estagiário se entreolharam, cúmplices.

--- Hinoto?- perguntou Kamui sério.

--- Sim, Hinoto. Quanto mais rápido soubermos de tudo o que nos diz respeito mais rápido podemos tomar uma boa atitude.- disse Subaru girando a chave do carro, que deu a partida com um rangido rascante.

--- Você tem razão. Quero minha vida de volta. Quero ter minha esperança na vida de volta.- disse Kamui com ar cansado.

--- Vamos resolver essa situação. Confie em mim.-disse Subaru dirigindo rumo ao templo, com salvo conduto de entrada dado Karen repousando no porta luvas.

Subaru parecia irradiar coragem e determinação. Kamui queria acreditar nele. Queria ter a coragem de esperar o melhor.

Sorata chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que viu foi Arashi sentada no sofá da sala. A jovem estava séria e calma. Ela parecia ter tomado uma decisão importante. Sorata se sentou em frente a Arashi, esperando que ela iniciasse a conversa.

--- Quero a verdade, doa a quem doer. Se Hinoto estiver me manipulando eu deixarei o templo e procurarei outra forma de lutar por minha causa. Fiquei muito tempo pensando desde que o que minha confiança no templo foi abalada.Acho que finalmente entendi que não devo lutar por Hinoto, mas pela felicidade dos que me cercam. Posso lutar de várias maneiras que não incluam ser uma marionete de uma instituição qualquer. Vou agora conversar com Thooru Magami. Cada informação que ela me der, eu vou checar.Não terei mais medo de ter minha fé abalada, não me portarei nunca mais de forma tão covarde como o fiz nesses últimos dias.- disse Arashi decidida, a voz cheia de determinação.

--- Você é uma guerreira Arashi e eu nunca cogitei que você fosse desistir.Você não foi covarde, foi apenas humana. Todos somos. Todos temos medo de vez em quando.-disse Sorata com um sorriso.

Na sua frente ele tinha a Arashi que conhecia e amava, a mulher forte que nunca baixava a cabeça ou se dava por vencida. Tudo iria ficar bem, agora que ela tinha recuperado sua antiga força e carregava de novo o brilho da coragem no olhar.

Sorata e Arashi se levantaram ficando frente a frente. Ela também sorria, vitoriosa, como se tivesse se livrado de seus piores medos. Tinha recebido um telefonema de Tokiko durante seu descanso, informando por alto as últimas notícias e decisões do templo. Quando ouviu a voz sempre suave e rouca de sua amiga Tokiko banhada levemente pelo tom mórbido do desespero Arashi soube que algo estava definitivamente errado no templo.Tokiko sempre fora um baluarte de lealdade ao templo e agora, mesmo que a porta voz não tivesse dito nada a respeito, Arashi sabia que a amiga tinha começado a duvidar da boa natureza de suas funções. Arashi tinha passado pelo mesmo desespero que estava na voz de Tokiko...a angustia da dúvida, do questionamento de tudo aquilo em que se acredita. Tokiko tinha cometido muitas violações em nome da causa de Hinoto, e por isso devia estar quase em pânico. Arashi sabia o quão difícil devia estar sendo para ela reavaliar a validade de suas crenças.

Sorata estava otimista. Quando Arashi saiu em direção a porta, foi com ela. Arashi tinha nas mãos a chave de seu carro e Sorata não se importou de deixá-la dirigir. Ao lado dela, vendo-lhe o rosto compenetrado no trânsito das ruas de Tóquio, Sorata pode vislumbrar um futuro. Podia ver claramente que em breve poderiam ficar juntos. Podia ver que não a perderia tão cedo para a morte. Podia ver que mesmo quando é um pouco egoísta, o amor apenas quer o bem. Essa natureza puramente benigna era o que Sorata imaginava ser a Luz. Essa gloriosa onda de bondade que o fazia ter vontade de abraçar o mundo e ser alguém melhor, porque não se sentia sozinho, ou desamparado. A vida começava a fazer sentido ali, dentro daquele carro que corria por entre as luzes da cidade que nunca dormia, onde ele podia ter esperança novamente. Mesmo que não ficassem juntos ela ainda estaria viva em algum lugar e isso bastava. Olhar para o céu sabendo que ela estava em algum lugar debaixo daquele mesmo firmamento vivendo e sendo feliz o acalentaria da mesma maneira e o faria continuar vendo o mundo com os olhos de quem quer fazer o seu melhor por ele.

Pararam o carro e desceram sobre a luz incerta dos postes de uma rua banal e sem atrativos.Arashi checou o endereço de Thooru, se vendo em frente a um prédio cinzento completamente ordinário e um tanto feio.O lugar não aparentava ser a residência de alguém tão poderoso quanto Thooru Magami. Sorata também estranhou um pouco o lugar. Tinha esperado ver Thooru morando numa mansão, ao estilo dos importantes que estavam envolvidos na guerra entre avatares. Quando entraram e deram de cara com um elevador velho e que fazia uma serie de chiados quando abria a porta os dois se sentiram um tanto no lugar errado.Sorata pegou na mão de Arashi ao entrarem no elevador.Queria dar todo apoio que pudesse a amada, toda coragem que pudesse. A porta se fechou com um ruído e o elevador se movimentou com lentidão pelos vinte andares do prédio. Desceram no último andar.A porta do apartamento de Thooru já estava aberta e Yuuto os esperava para recepciona-los.

--- Boa noite a vocês! Sejam bem vindos.Infelizmente peço que sejam breves em sua conversa com ela. Thooru tem dias em que acorda muito fraca, sentindo muita dor e hoje ela esta tendo um desses maus dias.Procurem não a aborrecer muito...-pediu Yuuto com gentileza, convidando Arashi e Sorata para entrar na casa com um gesto.

Logo os três se viram numa sala extremamente comum, dotada de sofás, televisão, janela e uma mesinha de centro de madeira um pouco arranhada.A janela estava aberta e o vento brincava com as cortinas azuis claras.Um vaso de gerânios adornava a mesinha de centro de forma singela. Yuuto fez um sinal para que os convidados se sentassem no sofá e saiu da sala.Arashi e Sorata apenas seguravam um as mãos do outro, com medo de que sua força se quebrasse junto com o silêncio.

Yuuto voltou para sala empurrando uma cadeira de rodas, e nessa cadeira estava sentada Thooru Magami.

Arashi e Sorata ficaram espantados com a beleza e exotismo de Thooru. Com os cabelos mesclados de preto e branco, pele pálida a ponto de parecer cadavérica e grandes olhos castanhos quase negros, a mulher esbanjava elegância ao vestir-se e se sentava com postura impecável na cadeira. No pescoço trazia um colar de pérolas, os cabelos estavam soltos e dela se desprendia o cheiro de um perfume francês de ótima qualidade.

--- Boa noite...obrigado por virem. Há muito tempo tenho vontade de conhece-la, sacerdotisa Arashi. Pelo que soube você é um exemplo de retidão e obediência as normas sacerdotais.-falou a mulher ostentando um sorriso leve e com uma voz levemente rouca e familiar.

Arashi olhou bem para Thooru, certa de que a mulher lhe era familiar.

--- Obrigado à senhora por nos receber. É uma honra.-disse Sorata de forma leve e informal.

--- Sou parecida com alguém que você conhece, não é? Não é para menos...eu e minha irmã Tokiko somos muito parecidas, apesar dela ser mais nova.E não me chamem de senhora, não sou tão velha assim!-falou Thooru com simpatia.

Yuuto se sentou ao lado dos visitantes no sofá, descontraído.

--- Realmente. Você se parece muito com Tokiko. Principalmente a voz...-disse Arashi, tentando relaxar. Estava tensa com toda aquela situação e com a presença tão próxima de Thooru.

--- Bem, vocês vieram aqui saber de minha história, não é? Saber o porque de eu ter rompido com o templo e me tornado inimiga declarada de Hinoto.Bem, essa historia começa com minha chegada no templo, ainda criança, junto a minha irmã.Nós fomos abandonadas por nossa mãe, que temia nossos poderes.E realmente ela tinha porque temer..principalmente os meus.A telecinesia é um dom ingrato, pois é difícil de controlar e geralmente machuca as pessoas.Dotada desse dom eu quase matei meu pai sem querer, num acesso de raiva.Imaginem...eu literalmente fiz a televisão levitar e cair em cima dele.Se ele não tivesse tido a sorte de eu ter errado a cabeça dele, teria morrido na hora. Foi depois disso que nossa mãe decidiu que não nos suportava mais.Tokiko foi abandonada sem que seus dons tivessem causado problema algum na família. Os dons dela mais a assustavam do que tinham o poder de ferir os outros...ver espíritos é estranho, mas é um dom relativamente seguro para as pessoas que vivem ao redor.Acho que Tokiko nunca me perdoou por eu ter causado o fim de nossa família, o que considero justo.Nunca conseguimos ser efetivamente irmãs, ou confiar uma na outra.De todos do templo ela é a única que tem todo direito de me odiar e querer meu mal, afinal, ela perdeu os pais por minha causa. Por isso não guardo mágoas de Tokiko, mesmo ela tendo participado de minha desgraça.De certa forma, graças a isso nós hoje estamos quites.-disse Thooru de forma leve e casual.Ela fez um sinal de mão para Yuuto, que se levantou do sofá e saiu da sala, voltando logo em seguida com uma seringa repleta de um líquido vermelho nas mãos.

Yuuto injetou o conteúdo da seringa no pescoço de Thooru, que sorriu para o jovem de forma carinhosa. Yuuto se ajoelhou ao lado de Thooru e deu um beijo casto em seu rosto, voltando em seguida para seu lugar no sofá.

--- Desculpem-me...hoje estou num péssimo dia.O pior é que a maioria dos analgésicos não faz mais efeito em mim, mesmo quando injetados direto no pescoço.Kakyo esta sempre desenvolvendo e me receitando novos analgésicos para aliviar a dor, mas creio que um dia ele não terá mais como detê-la.Meu destino é morrer de dor Arashi. È isso que minha doença faz...aumenta a dor que sinto a cada dia, até que ela seja forte o suficiente para me matar.É uma doença fatal, que vem me tomando as capacidades aos poucos durante os últimos anos. Por exemplo:minhas pernas são perfeitas, mesmo assim a dor já é sempre tão forte que não consigo me manter de pé.- explicou a dama fechando os olhos com suavidade.

Arashi estava espantada com a diferença entre a imagem que tinha de Thooru e a Thooru real.Tinha para si uma imagem de uma mulher agressiva e combativa, graças à ao que falavam a respeito do mau gênio e rebeldia de Thooru no templo, e agora estava diante de uma mulher serena, tomada pela dor e de enorme aura de sabedoria.

--- Você é tão diferente dos que servem o templo Arashi. Sabe ver o que o mundo lhe mostra alem das imagens que Hinoto impõe a seus subordinados.Você se parece muito comigo quando tinha sua idade. Mas, vamos voltar a história...eu fui recebida com espanto e admiração no templo.Eu me tornaria uma mulher poderosa, portanto era perfeita para o cargo de sacerdotisa.Eles decidiram que eu seria sacerdotisa assim que pisei no templo.Eles não me perguntaram em nenhum momento se era isso o que eu queria para minha vida, ou se eu me sentia confortável com essa responsabilidade.Eles decidiram meu destino e fizeram de tudo para que eu fosse moldada para o cargo que queriam me dar.Infelizmente eu tinha outras idéias a respeito do que deveria ser minha vida e por mais que Hinoto tentasse me convencer a aceitar o cargo sacerdotal eu não o queria.Um dia, cansada de ser pressionada, eu fiz a única coisa que me tornaria incapaz de ser uma sacerdotisa.Na época havia no templo um jovem chamado Kyougo, que era telepata e responsável por me supervisionar. Ele era uma espécie de "guarda-costas", cuja função era evitar que eu me metesse em encrencas, coisa que eu fazia com muita freqüência.Eu não o amava, mas também não desgostava dele. Ele, com o tempo, se apaixonou por mim.Acabei por perder com ele minha virgindade, o que me tornou incapaz de ser uma sacerdotisa efetiva. Eu e Kyougo tínhamos já um ano de caso escondido quando eu enfrentei Hinoto e contei a ela que não era mais útil para o cargo sacerdotal. Eu acreditava que Hinoto me tinha na conta de uma filha rebelde e a considerava uma mãe.Não me surpreendi quando ela disse que entendia minha situação e me autorizou a casar com Kyougo. Como Kyougo me amava e eu não desgostava dele, resolvi me casar com ele. Hinoto me pediu que eu ficasse um tempo com as funções sacerdotais, fazendo apenas a rotina básica de uma sacerdotisa, enquanto ela procurava uma substituta pura e honrada adequada ao cargo. Porem logo depois de casada eu engravidei, o que me impediu de assumir como sacerdotisa temporária naquele ano.Dei a luz a um lindo menino num dia chuvoso de novembro.Nunca pensei que pudesse existir algo tão absorvente como ser mãe. Eu fiquei maravilhada, certa de que meu filho era o que justificava meu casamento destituído de amor.Meu filho era tudo para mim Arashi, era a melhor parte de mim.Eu me sentia tão feliz em tê-lo, tão feliz com a rotina de cuidar dele. Eu o imaginava crescido, vencendo na vida, sendo feliz. Nunca na minha vida eu me senti tão plena do que ao chegar no templo com ele nos braços. Eu e Kyougo insistimos com Hinoto para que ela escolhesse um nome para nosso filho, o tomando sobre sua proteção. Ela deu a ele um nome e de novo me pediu para ser sacerdotisa temporária.Eu acatei o pedido de Hinoto como uma filha acata o pedido de uma mãe, aceitando a função de bom grado. Três anos de paraíso se passaram dessa forma. Meu filho crescia sobre meus olhos, eu e Kyougo nos dávamos bem e eu agradava Hinoto fazendo bem todas as tarefas que me eram permitidas fazer na posição de sacerdotisa impura.-disse Thooru perdida em pensamentos, sorrindo levemente por estar imersa em boas recordações.

Yuuto tomou a mão de Thooru na sua, prenunciando o começo de uma parte sombria na história. Arashi e Sorata a tudo ouviam com atenção, certos de que tudo que Thooru dissera até ali era verdade.

--- Porém um dia sombrio desceu sobre o templo.Após ter usado de espiões e magia para prejudicar os três grandes avatares, os planos de Hinoto foram descobertos. O templo conseguiu incorrer na ira da tríade como só havia feito antes uma única vez há anos atrás. Devido a essa primeira tentativa do templo de lutar de forma agressiva direta contra os grandes avatares Kanoe provocou o incêndio do Templo dos Dragões da Terra como retaliação, afinal, nessa ocasião o templo tinha tentado através de magia interferir na estrutura do Equilíbrio que Kanoe representa. Vocês devem ter ouvido falar nesse grande desastre que causou a morte de muitas pessoas e destruiu um dos templos de Hinoto para sempre.Os três não perdoam ataques diretos, principalmente os vindos de Hinoto, a quem eles desprezam com todas as forças.

Foi numa noite fria de inverno que Fuuma, o mais agressivo dos avatares e o mais afetado pelos planos de Hinoto, foi pessoalmente acabar com o templo dos Dragões Celestes.-disse Thooru mudando sua voz para um tom sombrio.

O carro dos jornalistas parou com um chiado ante aos portões de madeira do templo dos Dragões Celestes. Sobre as luzes soturnas de lanternas vermelhas ancestrais os dois entraram nos terrenos do templo. Vaga-lumes brincavam por entre as cerejeiras milenares.Subaru foi falar com o primeiro servo do templo que encontrou pelo caminho.

--- Boa noite. Nós queremos falar com Hinoto. Temos uma indicação da senhorita Karen Kasumi para podermos conversar com ela.-disse Subaru a ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Tokiko.

Como Subaru tinha demorado mais do que o esperado para chegar Tokiko tinha passado o tempo fazendo a vistoria mágica que Hinoto ordenara que fizesse em Kotori. O resultado foi desanimador, pois provou que a jovem realmente estava atuando como espiã para Yuuto. Com profundo pesar e se sentindo mal consigo mesma, Tokiko obedeceu à ordem de Hinoto convidando a garota para tomarem chá juntas. Kotori já tinha ido para casa dormir e o chá envenenado que tinha tomado iria fazer com que a jovem não acordasse pela manhã.A morte de Kotori seria indolor, na paz do sono. Conceder uma morte sem dor era o mínimo que Tokiko podia fazer por alguém tão jovem e ingênuo como Kotori. Por alguns momentos Tokiko cogitou em colocar o veneno também em seu próprio chá, mas não o fez. Não podia morrer e abandonar Hinoto as vésperas de um sacrifício sacerdotal.

--- Boa noite senhor Sumeragi. Hinoto já está esperando pela sua visita. Siga-me. -disse Tokiko de forma polida.

Subaru e Kamui seguiram a mulher por entre o vasto jardim do templo. Ela não parecia se importar com a presença não esperada de Kamui naquela visita.Ela não parecia se importar com nada.

Chegaram até a porta de madeira pela qual sempre se passava para ir até o aposento onde Hinoto estava. Em algum lugar, Kotori estava morrendo. Isso era a única coisa que Tokiko conseguia registrar naquele momento.

Hien abriu a porta para que entrassem e cruzassem os corredores perfumados que levavam ao precário elevador de madeira.

Subaru e Kamui seguiam em um exausto e resignado silêncio. Subaru já tinha aceitado ao menos em parte que sua vida estava longe de conseguir alcançar a normalidade. Queria que Seishiro estivesse ao seu lado naquele momento. A coragem fria e indiferente do irmão lhe fazia falta. A presença silenciosa e analítica de Seishiro lhe seria um apoio melhor do que qualquer outro naquele momento. Se estivesse na mesma situação pela qual passava agora o irmão teria agido fria e racionalmente, ironizando de leve aquilo que por acaso o desagradasse e sem qualquer preocupação. Seishiro não se importava e naquele momento não se importar podia ser uma força necessária. Subaru sempre se importava. Importava-se muito mais do que deveria na maioria das vezes. Era por isso que o irmão o chamava de tolo, por se importar demais a ponto de ser às vezes ridículo. Começava a entender um pouco mais de Seishiro desde que começara essa estranha viagem a tudo aquilo em que não acreditava.Ou ao menos julgava estar começando a entender o irmão. Até que ponto somos capazes de entender os outros? Essa era mais uma das perguntas para as quais Subaru não tinha resposta.

O elevador de madeira desceu com ruídos secos, carregando seus três passageiros consigo. Hien olhou para o semblante de Tokiko preocupada. Nunca tinha visto a amiga com ares tão soturnos. Tokiko não estava bem.

Passaram por mais corredores perfumados, adornados por lanternas e paredes de jade. Kamui só queria poder ser feliz junto a quem amava, sem ninguém para o encher de medos. Ele não considerava que isso fosse pedir muito.

Chegaram a sala onde o futon vermelho se estendia perante o enorme espelho de moldura de dragões orientais. Kamui reparou de pronto que aquele espelho era igual ao que seu pai mantinha no quarto.

--- Sentem-se, por favor.- disse Tokiko indicando umas almofadas vermelhas que tinham sido colocadas sobre o chão.

Os três se sentaram em silêncio.

--- Peço que fiquem calmos e não se choquem com o modo com que Hinoto vai aparecer para vocês. Há anos ela foi presa e não consegue atravessar o limite entre este mundo e o mundo além do mundo.Ela sente muito em ter que assusta-los um pouco.-disse Tokiko de forma polida, preparando os visitantes para o que iriam ver.

O ar da sala se tornou frio e pesado.Um vento vindo de lugar nenhum apagou algumas das lanternas que iluminavam o local.

Kamui e Subaru viram com imenso espanto a superfície do espelho se tornar maleável como mercúrio.Tokiko apenas olhava impassível o aparecimento de Hinoto.

A dama pálida apareceu na superfície do espelho, como um fantasma. Kamui reconheceu de pronto a mulher que havia visto.Aquela era a mulher fantasma que o tinha assustado durante os últimos dias. Subaru ficou um tanto pasmo com o aparecimento da mulher. O estranho foi que não se sentiu ameaçado, embora um tanto incomodado, com a presença da mulher que estava presa a superfície do espelho.

--- Sejam bem vindos a meu templo. Sou a avatar Hinoto.-disse Hinoto com suavidade, se apresentando.

--- Sou Sumeragi Subaru, e esse é meu amigo Monou Kamui. Sabemos o que são avatares e tomamos conhecimento das três grandes lendas nas quais vocês acreditam. Viemos para esclarecer algumas dúvidas.-disse Subaru de forma polida.

--- Que bom que estão bem informados.Kasumi Karen mandou você até mim para que eu lhe esclarecesse tudo o que quer saber. Fico feliz que tenha trazido Kamui consigo, pois assim posso contar a ele coisas que o interessam. Peço a você, Kamui, que me perdoe pelas aparições inconvenientes.Sinto muito, mas elas eram a única maneira de traze-lo até a mim.-disse Hinoto com meiguice.

--- Fiquei a pouco tempo a par da historia de minha família. Sei que minha avó servia um templo ligado a senhora...-disse Subaru educadamente.

--- Sim, Lady Sumeragi foi uma sacerdotisa a meu serviço. Vou começar a explicando a situação em que o templo se encontra hoje. Essa semana encerrará um momento decisivo na luta contra os despóticos grandes avatares, a se saber, o da Criação, o da Continuidade e o do Equilíbrio. O templo está fazendo seu melhor para detê-los, mas nossa única arma durante os séculos tem sido uma prática sacerdotal que, quando feita na data correta, faz com que todos os avatares durmam por cem anos.Esse sistema é precário e frágil, dependendo muito de uma abnegação absoluta da sacerdotisa em questão. Você, Subaru, pode nos ajudar muito. Você é especial. Não só é poderoso por ter o sangue dos Sumeragis mesmo sendo um homem, mas também por estar no que chamamos de Fronteira. Fronteira é um estado de proximidade com o espírito dos dois deuses primordiais, Ying e Yang, alcançado apenas através de um choque traumático fortíssimo. Nunca um ser humano conseguiu suportar esse estado de alta percepção. Os que chegaram perto disso enlouqueceram e se destruíram.Um exemplo disso foi o pobre Hiroshi, que se matou na exposição de Kanoe Watari. E ele apenas vislumbrou a fronteira ao longe...você Subaru, está com os dois pés sobre ela. –disse Hinoto de forma didática.

---Se estou nessa tal de fronteira...por que não enlouqueci também?-perguntou Subaru intrigado.

---Nós do templo não sabemos. Ninguém sabe.Temos tentado descobrir desde que vimos que o senhor estava nesse estado. Mas o importante é que esse estado lhe concede um poder até mesmo maior do que o dos grandes avatares. Você está mais perto da fonte da existência do que eles.Chamamos você aqui para pedir sua ajuda na luta em nome de nossa causa.-esclareceu Hinoto de forma branda.

--- E do que consiste essa "causa"?-perguntou Kamui, desconfiado. Hinoto não lhe inspirava muita confiança.

--- Temos tentado aplacar a crueldade da tríade sobre a raça humana. Amo a humanidade e não quero vê-la sofrer.Defendemos a felicidade da humanidade.Não peço muito ao senhor Sumeragi, apenas que ele me ajude a sair da prisão em que estou selada, para poder passar para o mundo de vocês.Sei que tem o poder necessário para isso e que algo tão simples como me libertar não lhe será prejudicial.Se eu conseguir sair, poderei combater a temível escuridão que a todos espreita após a morte.Pense senhor Sumeragi...sei que o senhor deve ter ao seu lado alguém que ame, de quem não queria se separar e para a qual deseje apenas a felicidade. Pense que essa pessoa um dia morrerá e que a morte será para ela eterno e imenso sofrimento.Que você e ela serão separados pela eternidade e condenados a vagar num mar de negro desespero.Eu posso ajudar a mudar isso, se o senhor apenas me ajudar a sair da prisão em que me encontro. -disse Hinoto de forma humilde.

Tokiko arregalou os olhos, chocada. Hinoto estava não apenas omitindo informações sobre os rituais do templo, mas mentido descaradamente para o jovem Sumeragi. Hinoto estava enganando Subaru, tentando manipula-lo. Tokiko nunca tinha pensado que Hinoto fosse capaz de algo tão morbidamente errado. A porta voz do templo podia ouvir sua toda a sua fé partir em pedaços e cair por terra bem ali, diante de seus olhos.

Subaru olhou para Hinoto pensativo. Não desejava que Seishiro caísse na escuridão.

Kamui começou a lentamente se desfazer de suas reservas para com Hinoto. Queria saber quem eram os grandes avatares, a famosa tríade.

--- Há muito tempo a tríade tem convivido no mundo, usando de corpos humanos.Ela é uma aliada da escuridão e odeia a humanidade. Eles gostam do sofrimento humano, se divertem com a dor que causam. Eles são pessoas que vocês conhecem, pessoas bem sucedidas e que estão no topo da sociedade. Uma dessas pessoas é Kakyo Kuzuki, dono do império biotecnológico da 60 Sunshine.Ele é o avatar da Criação, o mais antigo dos três grandes avatares. Sua crueldade é tanta que ele brinca com seus poderes, criando criaturas sem alma que lhe sirvam como objetos de diversão.Ele mantém esses pobres seres no seu lar na Sunshine, no que é conhecido como "casa de bonecas", e os destrói assim que deles se enjoa.Tínhamos conosco uma das bonecas que ele abandonou, uma boneca cujo defeito era ter uma alma.Infelizmente esse pobre ser fugiu, indo em busca do cruel dono que é tudo o que ele aprendeu a amar. Essa triste boneca almejava o suicídio, não conseguindo viver sem Kakyo. Era de uma absoluta tristeza ver um ser tão delicado sofrendo por causa de um avatar leviano.-disse Hinoto com a voz melancólica.

Kamui e Subaru reconheceram Nataku nas palavras de Hinoto.Nataku realmente desejava apenas rever seu "pai" Kakyo e era um ser de suave tristeza.

--- Kanoe Watari também é um grande avatar. Ela rege o Equilíbrio e é a jogadora que faz o mundo oscilar entre a harmonia e a guerra. É uma mulher dissoluta que não se importa com nada a não ser com si mesma. Ela chegou a ponto de manter uma menina, sua secretária de nome Satsuki, presa a ela por uma coleira uma espécie de escrava sexual, se me permitem o termo.Ela foi a responsável pelo incêndio que arruinou um dos meus templos e matou mais de duzentos inocentes fiéis.-revelou Hinoto, com profundo desprezo pela avatar que tinha um dia destruído um de seus templos.

Mais uma vez Kamui e Subaru tinham provas que podiam confirmar boa parte das palavras de Hinoto. Sabiam que Satsuki estava presa a algo e que no contexto a historia que Hinoto contava fazia sentido. Tokiko conseguia distinguir a mentira da verdade, pasmada. Kanoe nunca tinha jogado conscientemente com o mundo para se divertir. Ela desprezava o mundo, só amava a arte. Geralmente ela deixava que a humanidade fizesse o que lhe aprouvesse, mesmo se esse algo fosse se explodir mutuamente.Era uma avatar onde a indiferença era o grande mal presente em sua personalidade.

E nunca a tríade fora aliada da escuridão.A escuridão não tinha ou precisava de aliados. Ela era por si só uma força integral, que nunca poderia ser detida por avatar algum.A escuridão era a vontade da Morte.

--- Não vou contar a vocês quem é o terceiro grande avatar, o da Continuidade. Vou mostrar a vocês a grande invasão que o templo sofreu a anos atrás, quando ele entrou aqui determinado a destruir meu templo. Vou mostrar a vocês me grande pecado.-disse Hinoto começando a chorar.

O espelho ficou novamente vazio, maleável como mercúrio.

Imagens começaram a surgir na superfície do espelho que ia aos poucos se solidificando.

Kamui ficou petrificado ao ver na superfície límpida do espelho seu amado pai adotivo entrando no templo. Fuuma estava sério nas imagens. Sério e gélido.

Assim que Fuuma entrou estendeu a palma de sua mão aberta para um dos prédios do templo, que explodiu com ruído.Pessoas começaram a gritar e correr. Fuuma parecia não se importar, andando determinado em meio aos desesperados, arruinado com os prédios do templo que via pelo caminho.

Ele ia em direção a sala de Hinoto.Nada poderia detê-lo.

Um homem de quase quarenta anos, bonito e imponente se postou em frente a Fuuma.

--- Você não irá passar!-disse o homem, determinado.

Fuuma não respondeu o homem. Apenas ergueu a palma da mão em direção a ele, que voou longe colidindo com uma árvore centenária e morrendo na hora.Apenas as cerejeiras pareciam imunes ao poder de Fuuma, e pareciam todas sorrir.O sangue cobria o chão.

--- Aquele homem corajoso que se postou frente a Fuuma, Kamui-chan, era seu verdadeiro pai, Kyougo Shirou.Ele era um telepata servo do templo, casado com a sacerdotisa Thooru Magami, que é sua mãe. Eu só apareci para você porque não agüentava mais conviver com o peso na consciência de não ter lhe contado a verdade, ainda mais tendo em vista o fato de que sua mãe ainda está viva.-disse Hinoto de forma doce.

Tokiko sabia que contar aquilo para o garoto era apenas uma forma de tentar atingir Fuuma, e não propriamente uma demonstração de arrependimento.Os anos tinham deixado bem claro o zelo que Fuuma tinha por Kamui e o quanto o jovem significava para ele. Hinoto queria fazer Kamui se voltar contra Fuuma.

O estômago de Tokiko rodava em loucas espirais.Kamui, pálido e trêmulo, escutava.

--- Fuuma entrou no templo já disposto a coloca-lo abaixo.Meu tolo marido tentou detê-lo, mas foi em vão. Kyougo morreu tentando impedir Fuuma de chegar até Hinoto.Já eu peguei meu filho e fui me refugiar junto a Hinoto, esperançosa que o poder dela fosse o suficiente para deter Fuuma.Muitos como eu acreditavam que Hinoto só tinha provocado Fuuma porque estava em condições de enfrenta-lo frente a frente.Estávamos fatalmente enganados, pois Hinoto não tinha condições de lutar contra um grande avatar.Ele invariavelmente chegou até a sala de Hinoto. Se eu fechar os olhos ainda conseguirei ouvir o silêncio da sala, poderei ver as pessoas se escondendo nos cantos e Hinoto de pé frente a seu futon vermelho.Naquele tempo Hinoto vivia entre os homens, não estava restrita ao mundo detrás dos espelhos.E ela tentou lutar o grande avatar, mas perdeu a batalha e foi selada por Fuuma dentro do espelho de dragões orientais que possui até hoje.E ele não ia parar por aí senhorita Arashi...ele a selou e começou a quebrar o espelho com ela dentro.E fazer isso seria condenar Hinoto a ficar presa em cacos de espelho para todo o sempre. Eu entao deixei meu filho num canto da sala e fui defender Hinoto. Ainda me lembro de ter sido lançada para um canto da sala e bater dolorosamente na parede. O destino de Hinoto estava selado nas mãos de Fuuma. –contou Thooru de forma tensa. Estava claro que ela detestava contar sobre esse acontecimento de seu passado.

--- E o que aconteceu então?-perguntou Arashi sensibilizada pelo desconforto de Thooru.

--- Meu corajoso e delicado filho foi me defender, claro. Ele se pôs frente a Fuuma e pediu a ele que não me machucasse.Imagine só, um menininho de três anos, que não estava entendendo a gravidade da situação, defendendo a mãe. Eu queria ter tirado meu menino de perto do grande avatar, mas não consegui me levantar a tempo. Minhas costas doíam muito. Hinoto e todos os outros que estavam na sala viram Fuuma conversar com meu menino em silenciosa expectativa. E eu tremia de medo pelo meu pequeno filho.-disse Thooru deixando aos poucos a revolta tomar conta de sua voz.

--- Querida, se você quiser eu conto o resto da história para eles. Você está muito fraca e não deve se esforçar ou se aborrecer.Se quiser pode ir dormir e eu colocarei os dois a par dos fatos.-disse Yuuto sinceramente preocupado.

--- Obrigado pela gentileza Yuuto-chan. Você sempre foi um cavalheiro e não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você. Porém eu mesma devo contar essa história a eles. Esse é o único legado que deixarei ao meu filho: minha história.-disse Thooru carinhosamente.

No ar uma decisão pairava. Sorata e Arashi sentiram a atmosfera da casa recender a fatalidade.

--- Eu não sei o que meu menino e Fuuma conversaram em tom baixo frente a frente, mas gelei quando vi o avatar sorrir. Eu sabia que algo errado estava acontecendo ali. Esperava que Hinoto fosse ainda tentar fazer alguma coisa para proteger o menino que ela mesma havia batizado.Eu estava enganada. Assim que viu o sorriso de Fuuma Hinoto viu uma chance perfeita de conseguir salvar a própria pele.É de conhecimento geral que todos os servos de um templo são propriedade do avatar que os chefia.Portanto Hinoto não teve vergonha alguma de perguntar a Fuuma se o menino, meu filho, lhe interessava. Eles fizeram um pacto na minha frente e na frente de todos que tinham se refugiado ao lado de Hinoto na sala.Hinoto deu meu filho a Fuuma em troca de ter sua existência poupada e do grande avatar construir uma barreira de imunidade a ataques diretos ao redor do templo.Ela deu meu filho a ele, sem sequer pensar em mim.E pacto me impedia de ver meu menino de novo enquanto vivesse e fazia com que Hinoto jamais pudesse interferir junto a ele, sob pena de Fuuma voltar ao templo e concluir a destruição que tinha ido fazer. Eu vi o avatar pegar meu filho e leva-lo embora de mim. Acho que gritei na hora. Não me lembro. Sei que me levantei apesar de toda a dor e tentei impedir Fuuma, correndo atrás dele. Mas fui detida. Tokiko recebeu de Hinoto ordens de lançar em mim uma maldição e as obedeceu prontamente. Eu cai de frente no chão da sala e vi pela ultima vez meu filho nos braços de Fuuma, subindo no elevador de madeira.Meu menino não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo e, portanto, não chorava. Ele não sabia porque a mãe dele estava correndo desesperada, ou gritando. Não sabia o porque de sua mãe ter caído no chão com um baque surdo, ainda estendendo a mão em sua direção.Fui expulsa do templo naquele mesmo momento, jogada fraca e doente na sarjeta. Hinoto não falou nada comigo depois do que fez.Ela não se explicou ou pediu desculpas. Aquela que eu considerava minha mãe me jogou fora como um lixo sem valor, após ter dado meu menino a outra pessoa.Ela não sente nada. Não é capaz de amar nada.É um arremedo de tríade que não sabe a essência daquilo que prega. Nunca imaginei que ela era um ser tão hipócrita.Nunca vou perdoa-la. Nunca vou perdoar aqueles que viram minha desgraça e não fizeram nada para impedir.Se não fosse por Yuuto eu teria morrido nas ruas. E mesmo agora o pacto me impede de ver meu filho de novo, meu pequeno Kamui.-disse Thooru revoltada, com os olhos cheios de ódio e rasos d´água.

--- Sinto muito...eu não fazia idéia...-murmurou Arashi penalizada e chocada.Estava com nojo do templo. Podia ver claramente o quanto fora iludida.Não daria sua vida por um lugar como aquele. Sentia também pena de Tokiko, cuja lealdade tinha feito com que ela maculasse sua existência com vários crimes. Sentia por todos que serviam o templo na esperança de que ele fosse ser uma espécie de salvação.

--- Não sinta. Você nada fez contra mim.Você também tem sido enganada, tanto quanto eu fui um dia.-disse Thooru respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Nenhuma lágrima escapou pelo rosto de Thooru.Logo ela estava novamente com sua postura altiva, como se não tivesse sequer se abalado. Sorata olhou para Thooru certo de que ela e Arashi eram muito parecidas.

--- Eu também sou filha adotiva de Fuuma.Kamui foi meu irmão mais novo.-revelou Arashi séria.

--- Eu sei. Por isso permiti que viesse até mim. Me diga, ele é feliz?-perguntou Thooru com simplicidade tocante.

--- É sim. Esta estudando jornalismo na universidade Clamp e é um bom aluno. Tem amigos valorosos e apesar de seu chato curioso é uma pessoa muito boa e solidária.E se Fuuma ama alguma coisa nesse muito essa coisa é o Kamui. Ele não foi um bom pai para mim, mas sempre zelou muito por meu irmão.Ele é feliz Thooru, muito feliz.-disse Arashi com coragem.Queria tranqüilizar Thooru. Queria mostrar que o destino não tinha ferido Kamui.

Thooru sorriu.

--- Isso é tudo o que preciso saber. Obrigado Arashi.Espero que use sua vida para coisa mais útil do que selar avatares. Se possível, ajude Tokiko a deixar o templo. O amor é o que a prende a Hinoto e não quero que minha irmã seja usada como arma novamente. Devo isso a ela, pela irmã que eu devia ter sido e não fui. Devia ter sido menos egoísta e olhado mais para ela.-disse Thooru fechando os olhos e tremendo de dor.

--- Prometo que farei o possível.-disse Arashi determinada.

--- Confio em você. Quando olho para você eu quase consigo me ver mais jovem.É muito estranho isso, não é?Preciso que leve umas cartas minhas para Kamui. Eu as escrevi ao longo dos anos e quero que ele saiba que nunca o esqueci.Nunca poderei vê-lo de novo, pois o pacto do templo assim determina. Minha doença decorrente da maldição sobre mim lançada é incurável.Minha única esperança de contato com meu filho é através dessas cartas.-explicou e pediu Thooru com gentileza.

Ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados devido a dor. Arashi e Sorata entenderam: Thooru estava muito próxima da morte.

Yuuto se levantou e saiu da sala, voltando com uma caixa de sapatos larga nas mãos e a entregando a Thooru.

--- Aqui estão todas as cartas. Prometa-me pela sua honra que as entregará a Kamui Arashi.Preciso que me faça essa promessa.-pediu Thooru estendendo a caixa para Arashi.

--- Eu prometo.-disse Arashi tomando a caixa nas mãos com reverência.

--- Obrigado.-disse Thooru cansada.

--- Acho melhor vocês irem agora. Thooru está muito cansada.-disse Yuuto preocupado.

Arashi e Sorata se levantaram e Yuuto os levou até a porta.

--- Obrigado por terem vindo.-disse Yuuto com um sorriso leve.

Arashi pela primeira vez viu Yuuto sem julga-lo.E o que viu foi um jovem corajoso, disposto a tudo para proteger quem amava.Sorriu para ele de forma indulgente.

Sorata percebeu entendia Yuuto muito bem. Eles tinham naturezas muito parecidas. Eram ambos passionais e capazes de tudo em nome de quem amavam. Era uma tragédia que nada mais pudesse ser feito por Thooru e que a luta de Yuuto tivesse sido em vão.

--- Disponha.E me desculpe. Julguei você muito mal durante muito tempo.-disse Arashi se sentindo mais leve, segurando com firmeza a caixa de sapatos que continha todo o amor de uma mãe por seu filho.

--- Não se desculpe, não sou um santo. Todos nós cometemos violações em nome daquilo que nos importa.-disse Yuuto com bom humor.

--- Não deixe Thooru sozinha hein!-disse Sorata descontraído.

--- Oh, pode deixar! Não farei isso!-disse Yuuto apertando a mão de Sorata.

Arashi e Sorata entraram no elevador que os levaria para fora do prédio. Yuuto ficou na porta esperando que eles partissem e depois entrou em casa.

--- Eles já foram?-perguntou Thooru levemente.

--- Sim. Acabaram de partir.-respondeu Yuuto se sentando no sofá em frente de Thooru.

--- Ela entregará minhas cartas. Sei disso. É uma menina corajosa...-disse Thooru para si mesma em voz alta.

--- Ela é uma pessoa integra. Não a decepcionará.-disse Yuuto reforçando a confiança de thooru em Arashi.

--- Você fez o que te pedi?-perguntou a ex-sacerdotisa.

--- Fiz. –respondeu Yuuto olhando a amada nos olhos.

--- Fui muito cruel com você Yuuto. Durante muito tempo o culpei de traição quando na verdade você só queria cuidar de mim. Você me perdoa?-perguntou Thooru com um sorriso suave.

--- Claro!Eu faria o mesmo se estivesse no seu lugar.-disse Yuuto deitando a cabeça no colo de Thooru.

--- Fico feliz com isso.- disse Thooru aliviada.

--- O que eu mais senti na vida foi ciúmes do Kamui.Ele teve muita sorte em ser tão amado.-confessou Yuuto com seu costumeiro ar zen.

--- Você também é Yuuto-chan. Eu não sei o que faria sem você. Você cuidou de mim e foi meu companheiro.Eu o amo por isso, mais do que você pode imaginar.-disse Thooru sorrindo. O tempo lhe fizera ver que Yuuto e Kamui eram os seres mais importantes de sua vida.Yuuto sorriu, realizado.

--- Quanto de veneno você colocou no meu analgésico?-perguntou Thooru querendo saber quanto tempo lhe restava.A dor tinha ficado insuportável já a algum tempo.Tinha pedido a Yuuto para ajuda-la a morrer.

--- O suficiente para vermos o nascer do sol juntos antes de partirmos.-disse Yuuto calmamente.

--- Partirmos? Yuuto..você não...-falou Thooru chocada.

--- Eu sempre vou acompanhá-la, aonde você for.-disse Yuuto com simplicidade cortante.

--- Você tinha uma vida pela frente, querido. Não devia ter feito uma burrice dessas.-repreendeu Thooru ciente de que já era tarde demais para seu amado Yuuto mudar de idéia. O veneno que usaram, que havia sido feito por Kakyo, não tinha antídoto.Morreriam ambos em dor ao nascer do sol.

--- Ora, estou feliz com minha escolha e não tenho medo da escuridão. Não penso muito nela e não quero ficar aqui sozinho.Já arrumei tudo que estava pendente e deixei uma carta de despedida para Kakyo-san.Nossos bens serão doados para a caridade, que tal?-disse Yuuto se levantando e levando a cadeira de rodas com Thooru para o terraço.

--- Òtima idéia.Você é sempre prevenido.-disse Thooru tentando sorrir. Devia ter imaginado que Yuuto a acompanharia. Sentia um nó na garganta ao ver Yuuto tão feliz em morrer aos vinte anos. Queria dizer tantas coisas a ele que as palavras lhe morriam na garganta.Queria dizer que ele tinha sido o amor de sua vida, mas ele parecia já saber disso.

Quando chegaram ao terraço iluminado do apartamento Thooru viu uma mesinha delicada coberta com uma toalha branca, com o chá pronto para ser servido. Ela sorriu. Sentaram-se lado a lado na mesinha. Estavam felizes.

Yuuto beijou-lhe com delicadeza os lábios. Conversavam e se beijavam entre um e outro gole de chá.

Iriam partir ao nascer do sol.

Em frente ao espelho cristalino Kamui e Subaru viram o desenrolar da historia que resultou n o pacto entre Fuuma e Hinoto. Kamui ficou estático, não acreditando que Fuuma na verdade o tinha tomado de sua mãe. Tokiko reparou que Hinoto muito habilmente cortou a parte final da historia, omitindo do conhecimento dos visitantes que Thooru tinha sido amaldiçoada e expulsa do templo logo depois de ter tido seu filho tomado.

--- Kamui, você está bem?-perguntou Subaru preocupado. Não estava gostando nada daquele templo. Algo lhe gritava que não estavam num lugar bom.Kamui respondeu abanando de leve a cabeça. Subaru decidiu que já era hora de saírem dali, antes que as coisas piorassem.

--- Kamui, escute...precisamos deter os grandes avatares. Sei que deve amar seu pai adotivo, mas entenda que ele apenas lhe tomou de sua mãe para atingir o templo e a mim.Ele foi o responsável pela loucura de Hiroshi. Meus espiões confirmaram que assim que Angélica, a assessora dele, denunciou que Hiroshi o estava traindo ele fez com que o infeliz traidor vislumbrasse a fronteira e enlouquecesse. Um ser como Fuuma não é humano, não sabe o que são sentimentos. Ele não tem piedade.Ajude o templo a...-falou Hinoto como se procurasse consolar o menino.

--- Chega!-disse Subaru sério.

--- O que disse? – perguntou hinoto chocada.Nenhum mortal nunca tinha a mandado se calar.

--- Eu disse chega.Se você quer é ajuda para sair de sua prisão eu irei ajuda-la.Mas por agora chega!- disse Subaru se levantando e ajudando Kamui a se levantar. Será que Hinoto não conseguia ver o quanto Kamui amava o pai adotivo e o quanto suas palavras estavam ferindo o rapaz?Subaru ficou pasmo com a falta de sensibilidade da avatar. Também não engolia muito bem a historia de Nataku ter sido mantido em cárcere privado ou a expressão horrorizada da mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado.Duvidava que estivessem lhe falando toda a verdade ali. Sentia vontade de conversar com Medora a respeito de Hinoto, mas sabia que já era muito tarde para isso e que a biblioteca deveria já estar fechada.

--- Obrigado por me ajudar Subaru.-disse Hinoto com humildade.

--- Bem, como faço para ajuda-la?-perguntou o jornalista de forma pragmática, apoiando Kamui e o ajudando a se manter de pé. Algo estava muito errado com Kamui. Aquelas palavras tinham ferido o menino muito mais do que Subaru tinha suspeitado a princípio. Kamui estava morrendo por dentro. Amava Fuuma profundamente e agora sabia que nada era para o pai a não ser diversão, um prêmio que se ganha na vitória em uma guerra.Duvidava que Fuuma o amasse, afinal, como um deus poderia vir a amar um pobre mortal. Dera seu corpo e alma em nome de mentira, de um sonho de menino tolo. Porem não conseguia voltar atrás. Não conseguia odiar Fuuma.

--- Venha aqui amanhã a esse horário e eu lhe mostrarei como me ajudar.-disse Hinoto com um sorriso melancólico.

Subaru colocou Kamui no elevador de madeira. Tokiko não se moveu. Estava paralizada de tanto horror.

--- Tem certeza que não vai lutar junto a nós contra a escuridão Subaru. Com sua ajuda podemos vence-la. Pense naqueles que ama e não fim que eles terão. Se quiser eu lhe mostrarei a escuridão...-disse Hinoto suavemente.

--- Não preciso ver a escuridão senhorita Hinoto.Muitas vezes eu já a carrego comigo.Estarei aqui amanha, sem falta.-disse Subaru subindo no elevador junto com Kamui.

Tokiko se levantou de súbito ao ouvir o que Subaru havia dito.Sorriu.

--- Também eu às vezes a carrego comigo senhor Sumeragi.-disse Tokiko de costas para o jornalista.

Subaru e Kamui subiram no elevador rangente. Tokiko olhava para Hinoto de forma neutra. Tinha muito em que pensar durante aquela noite.

--- O que você concluiu na varredura em Kotori?-perguntou hinoto ao ver Tokiko dar-lhe as costas silenciosamente.

--- Kotori não virá mais ao templo.-respondeu Tokiko sem se voltar para a avatar, indo em direção ao elevador que já descia de novo, desta vez vazio.

Subaru teve de carregar Kamui até o carro e senta-lo ao seu lado. Resolveu levar o menino para sua casa e dar a ele um bom chá quente. Por dentro se sentia culpado de ter levado Kamui até Hinoto. Aquela fora uma péssima idéia. Temia a escuridão e acreditava nela, porem nunca seguiria alguém como Hinoto. Algo naquela mulher cheirava a abuso de poder e manipulação. Subaru era um jornalista e não um idiota. Sabia muito bem quando queriam manipula-lo com informações atravessadas.Isso fazia parte do dia a dia de sua profissão.

Resolveu levar Kamui para sua casa e avisar a irmã dele onde ele estava.Isso seria o melhor a se fazer, em todo caso.

A noite tingia de negro a cidade de Tóquio. Subaru queria paz. Queria poder chegar em casa e abraçar Seishiro, sem ser detido por medos ou culpas.

Com um arranque partiu com o carro. Kamui ao seu lado lembrava uma boneca de porcelana quebrada.A cidade voava em flashes de luz pela janela do automóvel e tudo que Subaru queria era sua vida normal de volta.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Agradeço a minhas três mosqueteiras: Litha-chan, Isabella Lestrange e Ília-chan.Esse capítulo da fic é especialmente dedicado a Isabella Lestrange, em homenagem a primeira long fic finalizada dela, de cavaleiros do zodíaco:Hinayana, o pequeno caminho.Parabéns pela conquista Bella! Que ela seja a primeira de muitas outras!

Também agradeço a DiDZ-kun pelas horas de apoio intelectual.E a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando essa saga até aqui. Kisses and lots of joy!

Yumi Sumeragi


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – A Descida Sombria de Kanoe, Reencontros e Guerra. **

Assim que se sentiu tragada pelo espelho Kanoe começou uma vertiginosa descida, como se caísse de um prédio absurdamente alto. O primeiro sinal de que estava chegando ao seu sombrio destino foi o frio absoluto que começou a sentir depois de um bom tempo de queda. Era um frio cortante, muito mais cruel do que poderia ser qualquer inverno terreno.

Quando finalmente caiu no que parecia ser uma "terra firme" Kanoe demorou para querer abrir os olhos e olhar ao seu redor. Ouvia o som forte de gritos de dor e desespero, de pessoas chorando, implorando e rezando. Todas essas vozes infelizes pareciam ecoar juntas, num mantra infinito. Havia o som pesado de águas se movendo e de barcos ancorando sobre a terra onde estava deitada.Kanoe abriu os olhos, determinada, e o que viu que estava numa espécie de ilha desolada e estéril, cercada de pessoas que deviam ser recentemente falecidas. Todas as pessoas estavam chocadas com o lugar ao seu redor. Um pastor e seus fiéis reclamavam dizendo que mereciam o paraíso.Logo eles descobririam que não existia paraíso.

Na beirada da ilha várias canoas negras estavam ancoradas.O mar em volta da ilha era nada mais do que uma espécie de piche e nele vários submergiam, todos juntos e mesmo assim cada um sozinho em seu próprio desespero, sendo cada pessoa apenas mais um num mar infinito e secular de rostos anônimos que sofriam. O frio era insuportável. Kanoe tremia até os ossos.

Algumas pessoas tentavam se ajudar em meio a desgraça daquele lugar, outra apenas conseguir os melhores lugares nos barcos. Era ridículo que mesmo no pior dos lugares certas pessoas ainda quisessem tirar vantagem, como se alguma vantagem ainda pudesse ser tirada.

Kanoe reparou o fio brilhante e tênue que rodeava sua cintura e que se estendia até a massa negra e relampejante que era o "céu" daquele lugar sombrio.Viu também um outro fio igualmente frágil preso a seu pulso.Aquele era o fio destinado a Satsuki. Kanoe se assegurou de que ele estava bem amarrado a sua mão.

Somente os trovões incessantes que caiam do "céu" sobre o mar de piche queimando os que se debatiam debaixo dele iluminavam a paisagem desolada.Kanoe cambaleou até perto de um dos barcos. Tinha de perguntar para onde os barcos levavam, aonde Satsuki poderia estar.Cada uma das embarcações precárias tinha um barqueiro trajando uma longa túnica negra com um capuz a lhe ocultar o rosto.Somente os lábios pálidos, finos e descorados dos barqueiros eram visíveis.

--- Você sabe onde estaria uma alma em particular?-perguntou Kanoe a um dos barqueiros. A marchand estava tremula de frio e tentando com dificuldade se manter de pé. O frio cortava sua pele como um navalha afiada.

--- Como espera que eu saiba o destino de um? Tantos passam por mim com destinos parecidos...- disse o barqueiro em questão, com uma voz gélida e feminina.

--- A alma que procuro é a de uma mulher que morreu assassinada.Você deve saber ao menos para onde levam esse tipo de espírito.-disse Kanoe determinada. Não sairia de perto daquele barqueiro sem uma informação útil que fosse.

--- Você se engana a respeito disso. Aqui não há divisões claras que guiem as almas.Não sei que interesse um espírito que ainda está ligado ao mundo, como você, teria em vir até aqui. Por que não volta a seu corpo e aproveita a vida que lhe resta enquanto sua hora de vir para cá ainda está longe?O fio que te garante a saída é frágil e quanto mais tempo você passar aqui em baixo mais chances você tem de que ele se rompa.-disse o barqueiro com certo descaso ao perceber o fio frágil que ligava Kanoe ao mundo.

--- Não vou a lugar nenhum darling.Não sem antes levar uma pessoa junto comigo.Apenas me diga onde é mais provável de uma garota assassinada estar, já que aqui não há ordem.-disse Kanoe com ironia.

--- Então isso explica o fio atado em seu braço.Nunca vi alguém tão tolo a ponto de descer apenas na esperança de recuperar uma pessoa que lhe foi especial.Sua vinda é algo intrigante e talvez o seja o cúmulo do esforço inútil.Posso apenas guiar-te pelos caminhos que conheço, sem nada lhe garantir quanto a achar quem procura. – disse o barqueiro tirando o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto.

Assim que o capuz pesado caiu para trás Kanoe viu que o barqueiro era na verdade uma mulher pálida como neve de cabelos da mesma cor, olhos vermelhos sangue e dona de uma juventude congelada.

--- Meu nome é Perséfone e sou uma das primeiras almas a ter vindo para cá.Depois de séculos mergulhada no fundo desse mar negro de desespero fui solicitada a guiar os condenados.Venha...eu vou guia-la.-disse a barqueira apontando com sua mão longa e descorada para a canoa que possuía.

Kanoe entendeu que o que parecia piche era na verdade a forma física que tomavam vários sentimentos e pensamentos negativos e dolorosos quando muito fortes e misturados. A marchand apenas tinha esperanças de que Satsuki não tivesse submergido.Seria impossível achar a menina em meio às almas desesperadas que ali se afogavam.

--- Obrigado. –disse Kanoe entrando no barco da mulher pálida.

Com um pesado remo a barqueira lançou a embarcação nas águas turbulentas e a se mover, com a canoa precária balançando violentamente devido às mãos que os afogados estendiam para o céu e que se chocavam contra o barco.

--- Não me agradeça.Apenas lhe ajudo por estar curiosa a seu respeito.A muito já me conformei que o meu destino é o melhor do que se pode alcançar nesse vale de sombras.Você deve amar muito a pessoa que veio buscar para estar se arriscando tanto...-falou a barqueira friamente. Anos de dor pesavam na voz daquela mulher branca.

--- Ou isso ou eu sou mais excêntrica do que imaginava. Não sou nenhuma santa.Vim até aqui porque tenho minhas culpas a expiar e a maior delas e uma divida para com quem vim buscar.-disse Kanoe com simplicidade cortante. A marchand se sentou no barco, assustada com o balançar forte causado pelos afogados.

--- Eles raramente conseguem virar o barco. Não se preocupe.-avisou a barqueira calmamente.

Kanoe não se sentiu nem um pouco mais calma com o aviso.Na verdade sentiu vontade de perguntar se nesse "raramente" estava implícito o fato de que algumas vezes eles conseguiam virar o barco.

Haviam várias ilhas estéreis e secas espalhadas em meio ao mar negro, todas repletas de pessoas confusas, recentemente falecidas.Satsuki não parecia estar em nenhuma delas.

--- Vou leva-la a escarpa negra, pois é para lá que vão a maioria dos condenados.Eles sobem a imensa montanha escarpada em fila e do alto dela pulam para o mar negro. As almas quase sempre preferem o mar ao frio.-explicou a barqueira, indiferente.

Kanoe concordava que mesmo para uma alma forte e energética de um grande avatar como ela o frio era insuportável.Em alguns pontos sua alma tinha começado a trincar devido à baixa temperatura, causando uma dor pavorosa.A marchand se mantinha calada e concentrada em seu objetivo. Era ele que lhe dava forças para agüentar a dor das feridas que se abriam e que lhe dava coragem de seguir em frente naquele lugar horrível.

--- Vejo que sua alma já começou a trincar.Aviso desde já que a tendência das feridas que o frio abre é de sempre piorarem. As almas costumam enlouquecer por causa das feridas depois de algum tempo.-comentou a barqueira.

Se não estivesse sentindo muita dor Kanoe teria dito um irônico "muito obrigado pelo aviso, darling".Mas a marchand olhava em frente, procurando Satsuki em tudo o que via. A determinação de sua busca a fazia vencer a dor.Um longo tempo se passou em que nada viram que não fossem ilhas, barcos e águas negras.

Foi quando surgiu frente a canoa instável uma enorme montanha, rodeada por uma costa seca, desolada. As paredes negras da escarpa estavam repletas de almas que nela subiam, gritando e gemendo de dor. Do cume alto, almas pulavam para as águas viscosas, na esperança de que submergir fosse melhor destino do que agüentar o frio.

--- É aqui que irei deixa-la. Espero que tenha êxito em sua tola busca.Adeus.-disse Perséfone ancorando sua canoa na costa e deixando Kanoe pisar em terra firme.

--- Adeus...e muito obrigado pela ajuda, Perséfone.Você foi muito gentil.-disse Kanoe com sinceridade.

Perséfone deu um leve e melancólico sorriso com seus lábios esquálidos.

--- Você é corajosa.Merece conseguir o que almeja.-comentou Perséfone entrando de novo em seu barco e o movendo para dentro das águas negras novamente.

Kanoe sorriu e acenou para o barco que se afastava. Num gesto de raro calor humano, e quem sabe de esperança quanto a um destino melhor, Perséfone acenou em retribuição.

Kanoe percebia naquele momento que a coragem de um era capaz de mover o coração de vários.

Subaru teve de levar Kamui no colo para seu apartamento. O menino continuava de olhos vidrados, sem reagir a nada. Isso estava deixando o jornalista em pânico.

A primeira pessoa que Subaru viu ao entrar em casa foi Nataku, que estava sentado no sofá da sala distraidamente.

--- Nataku...você poderia me ajudar aqui?-pediu Subaru, que estava tendo dificuldades em fechar a porta com Kamui no colo.

Nataku se levantou de pronto e ajudou Subaru a fechar a porta.

---O que aconteceu com Kamui?-perguntou Nataku preocupado ao ver a expressão vazia do menino.

--- Ele teve um grande choque hoje, ao falar com Hinoto.-explicou Subaru deitando Kamui no sofá.

--- Hinoto é estranha. Ela diz uma coisa e faz outra. Quando me levaram para ela, ela me disse que eu era livre para escolher meu destino...mas mesmo assim ela me

prendeu numa sala e me proibiu de decidir dispor da minha vida como eu queria.-disse Nataku pensativo, indo para perto de Subaru.

--- Eu notei que ela é estranha... foi bom eu não ter te levado até ela Nataku. Eu deveria ter deixado Kamui aqui, não devia tê-lo levado comigo... –disse Subaru se sentindo culpado pelo estado em que estava seu jovem amigo.

Subaru pegou o celular de Kamui e ligou para Arashi. A irmã do rapaz não atendia ao telefone, o que deixou Subaru tenso.Precisava avisar alguém da família de Kamui a respeito do estado delicado em que estava o jovem estagiário e não queria ligar diretamente para Fuuma.

Seishiro entrou na sala silenciosamente, sem se fazer notar. Ficou observando a angustia do irmão e as tentativas frustradas de Nataku em fazer Kamui sair do transe em que se encontrava.Levou tempo até que Subaru percebesse a presença do irmão na sala.

--- Ele está quebrado.-afirmou Seishiro, neutro, ao ver que o olhar do irmão mais velho tinha se voltado para si.

Subaru olhou nos olhos de Kamui, percebendo que eles estavam vazios de qualquer emoção.Teve de concordar com Seishiro: Kamui estava quebrado por dentro.

--- O que podemos fazer para conserta-lo?-perguntou Subaru, confuso.

--- Nada.Não cabe a nós essa função.- afirmou Seishiro, sem sair do lugar onde estava.

Subaru tentou ligar mais uma vez para Arashi e mais uma vez o telefone não foi atendido.

--- Se você sabe o que tem de fazer por que não o faz, Subaru-kun?-perguntou Seishiro levemente intrigado.

--- Eu não posso avisar o pai dele Seishiro...-murmurou Subaru.

---Por que não?-perguntou Seishiro, dando passos leves e discretos até se postar atrás de Subaru.

--- Isso pode ser condenar as pessoas de um templo inteiro a morte.Acredite.-disse Subaru, ajoelhando ao lado de Kamui, preocupado.

--- Não é possível salvar igualmente a todos Subaru-kun. Você terá de decidir de acordo com seus interesses.- concluiu Seishiro indiferente.

Subaru olhou desolado para Seishiro.A lógica fria e irrefutável de seu irmão muitas vezes o assustava.

Seishiro pousou a mão pálida ainda ferida sobre o ombro de Subaru.O jornalista buscou aquela mão com a sua, procurando conforto na presença daquele que mais amava.

--- Não quero fazer isso. Não quero ferir ninguém.-afirmou Subaru angustiado.

--- Viver é ferir.-afirmou Seishiro, a voz fria ecoando como uma sentença consumada.

Arashi entrou no carro com a caixa de sapatos nas mãos.Sorata se sentou ao lado dela, no banco do motorista.

--- O que você vai fazer agora?-perguntou Sorata. Essa era a grande pergunta que ele tinha a fazer. Dependendo da resposta sua vida também seria resolvida.

--- Vou entregar a as cartas de Thooru a Kamui e no templo falar com Tokiko, como prometi. Depois vou sair do templo e nunca mais pisar lá de novo enquanto viver.Pretendo fazer uma faculdade e dar um novo rumo a minha vida.Vou encontrar uma nova maneira de lutar por minha causa e ir em frente. Talvez acabe por me unir a Karen. E quero tentar fazer com que Thooru consiga ver o filho de novo.-disse Arashi calmamente. A conversa com Thooru tinha aliviado sua alma e lhe aberto novas perspectivas.

--- Só acho que é tarde demais para tentar unir Kamui á mãe dele.-disse Sorata pensativo.

--- Por que?-perguntou Arashi intrigada.

--- Porque ela não daria essa caixa a você se não estivesse planejando ir embora, no sentido figurado do termo.Ela não vai permitir que a dor a mate Arashi. E todos sabem que a forma mais efetiva de uma alma se prender a este mundo e não ir para escuridão é a morte por suicídio.Alem do mais toda a conversa entre nos hoje passou uma sensação de adeus final...não é? – disse Sorata sério.

--- Você tem razão. Mas se a alma dela ficar presa a este mundo ainda há uma chance dela se comunicar com Kamui. Fazê-los se falar ao menos uma vez será meu último ato como sacerdotisa pura.-afirmou Arashi determinada.

--- Boa idéia. Fico feliz que você vai viver. Era só isso que eu queria, que você tivesse uma chance de ser feliz.-disse Sorata com sinceridade.

--- Seremos felizes.-afirmou Arashi com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Sorata sorriu, entendendo a mensagem de sua amada sacerdotisa.

--- Se eu beija-la, vou comprometer suas habilidades como espiritualista?-perguntou Sorata divertidamente.

Arashi riu.

--- Não. Mesmo porque você já fez isso uma vez...-disse Arashi se virando para olhar aquele que amava.

--- Eu me lembro muito bem disso.-disse Sorata se virando para olhar nos olhos de Arashi.

--- Você não se importa de ter que me esperar?-perguntou Arashi de forma casual. Estava feliz como nunca estivera antes. Sentia-se queimar de vontade de viver. Nunca o mundo pareceu tão resplandecente e cheio de possibilidades antes.

--- Eu esperei por você a vida inteira. Não ligo de esperar mais alguns dias.-disse Sorata zonzo de felicidade.O que eram mais alguns dias ante a possibilidade de uma vida inteira juntos?

Arashi se inclinou para frente, capturando os lábios de Sorata num beijo forte e exigente.O jovem passou os braços ao redor da amada, a abraçando.Por um momento, o mundo deixou de existir para eles. A vida parecia a mais promissora das aventuras.

O beijo se partiu com os dois ofegantes, os olhos brilhando de desejo.

--- Acho melhor...pararmos por aqui...se você pretende ajudar o Kamui a falar com a mãe nem futuro próximo.-murmurou Sorata tremulo.

--- Verdade.-murmurou Arashi se sentando ereta no assento do carro e se voltando para frente.

Sorata ligou o carro e deu a partida num ruído seco. Enquanto corriam pelas ruas de Tóquio permaneceram em silêncio, saboreando uma vitória pessoal de beleza imensurável. Era um silêncio macio e confortável de quem contempla as estrelas. Era o silêncio de quem sabe que não estará mais sozinho.

--- Para onde vamos?-perguntou Sorata depois de um longo tempo dirigindo sem rumo certo.

--- Posso dormir na sua casa hoje novamente? Amanhã terei muito a resolver...-perguntou Arashi de forma casual.

--- Claro. E eu estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo amanhã. Nem por decreto deixo você entrar de novo naquele templo sozinha!-disse Sorata com sua costumeira descontração.

Arashi sorriu. Gostava das atenções que Sorata lhe dispensava.

--- Obrigado.-disse Arashi, plena.

Porem, sem que os dois se dessem conta, o celular desligado de Arashi estava sendo febrilmente requisitado por um jornalista desesperado.

Kakyo e Fuuma observavam em silêncio os corpos de Kanoe e Satsuki. Kakyo se lembrava de seu amado Nataku. Se fosse Nataku a morrer em sua frente, não desceria ele também as trevas para buscá-lo? Temia aquilo que não podia controlar.Temia seu coração. Fuuma não parecia temer coisa alguma, mas essa era a personalidade do avatar. Fuuma era prático: fazia o que lhe aprazia e não perdia tempo mentindo para si mesmo. Kakyo chegava a invejar o pragmatismo nato de Fuuma.E a coragem passional de Kanoe. Fizera de tudo para evitar o sofrimento, mas não estaria por acaso sofrendo com a distância de sua dançarina. Será que trocara um inferno por outro?

No fim o sofrimento o acharia, estivesse onde estivesse. Se afastar de Nataku não o fizera esquecer e não mudava o fato de que um dia seu amado não estaria mais acessível, mas sim perdido em escuridão.O único presente que poderia dar a quem amava era guardar vivas consigo as memórias de seus momentos juntos.Poderia dar a Nataku lembranças que o consolariam em meio à dor das trevas.Poderia fazer da felicidade frágil e efêmera de seu amor um hino para a eternidade.

Kanoe queria dar a Satsuki uma chance de deixar um legado que iria apoiá-la na escuridão. Visto sobre esse ângulo, o esforço de Kanoe não era em vão.

Fuuma não temia perder o que lhe era caro, pois de nada lhe adiantaria sofrer por um fato consumado.Preferia pensar que tinha tempo, tempo para tentar mudar o que lhe incomodava.Nada é imutável.Tinha a eternidade para lutar por seus propósitos e alcançá-los. Talvez um dia se tornasse até mesmo um inimigo declarado das trevas. Tudo era possível com paciência e visão a longo prazo.No fim, Fuuma jamais se permitiria ser vencido.

Os aparelhos chiavam, mantendo os corpos vivos. O tempo passava com rapidez. O negro véu da noite caiu sem que os dois tivessem se movido.

Fuuma se levantou bruscamente, de súbito. Kakyo se assustou com a impetuosidade do "irmão".

--- O que aconteceu Fuuma?- perguntou Kakyo vendo os olhos de Fuuma brilharen de ódio e desprezo.

--- Senti a barreira de imunidade que fiz ao redor do templo cair Kakyo. E isso só pode significar uma coisa...Hinoto quebrou a parte dela em nosso pacto.-disse Fuuma com a voz repleta de ira contida.

--- Ela enlouqueceu?Como ela pôde ser tão tola a ponto de quebrar um pacto tão vantajoso às vésperas de um sacrifício sacerdotal?-perguntou Kakyo para o nada, pasmo.

--- Eu não sei e nem me interessa saber os motivos dela Kakyo.A única coisa que me importa é que ela se colocou entre mim e Kamui e isso é imperdoável.Vou acabar com o templo assim que descobrir o que ela fez com o que me pertence.-disse Fuuma decidido.

--- Avise-me quando for até lá. Eu irei ajudá-lo em seus propósitos.-disse Kakyo, serenamente.

--- Como quiser Kakyo.Vou procurar Kamui.-disse Fuuma se retirando da sala. Kakyo sabia que Fuuma usaria do enorme poder que possuía para fazer uma verdadeira varredura em toda a cidade de Tóquio.

Em menos de dez minutos Fuuma localizou Kamui na casa de Subaru Sumeragi.

Karen foi sozinha para casa. Ainda estava revoltada, não só com o templo, mas consigo mesma. Se ia colocar a vida de Aoki em perigo de qualquer forma, pelo menos podia tê-lo feito sofrer menos. Estava decidida a se colocar diretamente contra o templo no sagrado dia de véspera de Hanami deles.Não se importava em se ferir contra as paredes místicas que cercavam o templo.Queria tirar Aoki de lá antes que a louca Hinoto resolvesse ferí-lo.

Já estava entrando em seu flat no centro de Tóquio quando seu celular tocou.

--- Alô...Karen...Hinoto...ela mentiu para o Sumeragi.Eu prometi a você que o templo não iria usá-lo como arma de guerra...eu tenho palavra e...não quero que isso aconteça.Kamui foi gravemente ferido na alma por adagas verbais de Hinoto e...eu não sei o que fazer.- disse uma voz tremula, hesitante.

Karen reconheceu a voz de Tokiko logo de imediato.Se até mesmo Tokiko estava preocupada com o comportamento de Hinoto isso era sinal que o promblema era maior do que se imaginava.

--- A ferida de alma levou Kamui a catatonia...a barreira de proteção a nós acabou de cair Karen.Estamos perdidos.Perdoe-me Karen, pelo mal que lhe fiz. Venha aqui amanhã e eu darei um jeito de lhe entregar Aoki são e salvo.Juro pela minha honra.-disse Tokiko com a voz fraca.

--- Ele...ele está bem Tokiko? Ele se lembra de tudo, está a salvo?-perguntou Karen nervosa.

--- Ele está bem. O pacto de Yuuto com ele foi rompido de forma definitiva.Estamos mantendo ele em coma induzido, mas ele está sonhando e isso quer dizer que não teve um colapso mental. A atividade cerebral dele está sendo monitorada e está normal.-explicou Tokiko.

Karen de um grande suspiro de alívio. Aoki estava bem e isso a enchia de felicidade.

Por outro lado o fato do pacto entre Yuuto e Aoki só podia significar que em algum lugar Yuuto estava morto ou morrendo. Karen não ficou exatamente triste com a morte e Yuuto, mas não pode deixar de ficar melancólica. Yuuto era tão jovem...

--- Obrigado Tokiko...irei aí amanhã. Que horas devo estar aí?-perguntou Karen, calma.

--- As oito o senhor Sumeragi estará aqui e Hinoto estará ocupada com ele. Hien ou eu iremos ajudá-la a levar Aoki daqui sem que Hinoto note.- explicou Tokiko.

--- Estarei aí ás oito. Cuide bem dele Tokiko...ele não tem culpa de nada, nada sabe sobre nossa causa.

--- Não sei se um dia tivemos uma causa Karen, e isso me mata por dentro. Juro por minha alma que ele estará bem e que você vai tirá-lo daqui. Já estou com as mãos manchadas demais para me permitir outro pecado.-disse Tokiko desligando o telefone.

Karen não sabia exatamente o que Tokiko tinha feito, mas podia imaginar.Muitas violações foram cometidas em séculos de luta contra a tríade, e quase todas tinham a ver com sangue inocente escorrendo pelo chão.

Tokiko desligou o telefone e olhou para Hien, que estava ao seu lado. Os anos tornaram Hien mais fiel a Tokiko do que a própria Hinoto. Tokiko tinha contado a amiga tudo a respeito das coisas que tinha feito e do que Hinoto tinha dito. Hien acreditava em Tokiko e estava disposta a ajudar sua amiga a se purgar da culpa que carregava dentro de si. Ajudar a libertar Aoki tinha sido idéia de Hien, que não via propósito em Hinoto manter o homem preso quando ele e Karen nada tinham feito diretamente contra o templo.

Subaru tentou fazer Kamui beber um pouco de água, mas o menino sequer abria a boca. Seishiro ficou o tempo todo observando os esforços do irmão em silêncio. Arashi não atendia ao telefone.Nataku tentava em vão manter Kamui aquecido, esquentando para o menino bolsas de água quente de tempos em tempos.

A manhã se ergueu gloriosa sobre Tóquio. A campainha da casa dos Sumeragis tocou estridentemente e Subaru foi atender a porta.

O jornalista ficou chocado em ver Fuuma sério, bem ali, a sua frente.

--- Sei que Kamui está aqui.Vim busca-lo.-disse Fuuma de forma direta, entrando na casa de Subaru mesmo sem ter sido previamente convidado a fazê-lo.

--- Ele...ele está no sofá.-disse Subaru um tanto chocado com a entrada abrupta e inesperada do empresário em sua casa.

Seishiro estava sentado no sofá em frente a Kamui e não esboçou reação nenhuma ao ver Fuuma entrar em sua casa. Nataku, ao ver o olhar determinado e ferino de Fuuma foi se esconder atrás de Subaru.

Fuuma se ajoelhou a lado de Kamui, olhando nos olhos de seu filho adotivo.Através das feridas de Kamui conseguiu ver tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele, ouvir tudo o que Hinoto havia lhe dito. Fuuma não deu demonstrações de ódio a Hinoto, apenas concluiu de maneira prática e definitiva que iria acabar com ela da forma mais cruel que lhe fosse possível.

Subaru foi para perto de Fuuma, deixando o assustado Nataku atrás de si.Fuuma se levantou e pegou seu frágil menino no colo.

--- Ele vai ficar bem?-perguntou Subaru preocupado.

--- Espero que sim. O mesmo não digo de Hinoto.Meu filho tem uma forte amizade por você e, em nome disso, eu o aviso para não ficar em meu caminho.-disse Fuuma educadamente. Subaru podia ver a preocupação nos olhos de Fuuma, o jeito gentil com que o avatar segurava Kamui nos braços, como se pegasse algo feito da mais fina porcelana.Ao contrário da sensação estranha que tivera na presença de Hinoto, sentia que Fuuma não faria mal a Kamui.Ao mesmo tempo sabia que o templo tinha assinado sua própria sentença de morte, o que o deixou desconfortável.

Se viver era ferir, então Subaru preferia que os que amava não se ferissem, a despeito dos outros.Sabia que isso era uma espécie de egoísmo, mas mesmo assim era o que sentia.

--- Eu não sabia que ele iria ficar assim...se soubesse o que iria acontecer nunca teria deixado que ele me acompanhasse.-disse Subaru com sinceridade.

Fuuma nada respondeu, apenas segurou mais firmemente o delicado corpo de Kamui em seu colo.Kamui era sua mais preciosa possessão.Ao vê-lo pálido, os olhos vidrados e a alma ferida o ódio de Fuuma por Hinoto não teve limites.

Fuuma fez um meneio educado com a cabeça e saiu da casa, levando Kamui consigo.

Subaru fechou a porta, preocupado. Ia continuar tentando avisar Arashi enquanto pudesse.

Nataku pareceu mais tranqüilo com a saída de Fuuma.

--- Ele está com muita raiva.Vai acabar machucando alguém...-murmurou Nataku.

Subaru concordou com Nataku, dando-lhe um exausto meneio de cabeça.

--- No fim você não pôde impedir que pessoas fossem fadadas a se ferir Subaru-kun.-disse Seishiro neutro.

Seishiro tinha razão. Sua preocupação com o templo fora inútil.

Sentou-se ao lado do irmão no sofá, se permitindo deitar a cabeça em seu colo.

Estava cansado demais para ter síndromes de culpa naquele momento.Nataku sentou-se no sofá em frente aos irmãos. Gostava muito de Subaru, mas temia Seishiro. Quando ficara sozinho com Seishiro em casa, tinha se sentido mal, levemente zonzo. A intensidade do olhar dourado do jovem o deixava zonzo.

Porém Seishiro não tinha nem sequer lhe dirigido a palavra, agindo como se Nataku não existisse. Em nenhum momento Seishiro se mostrou agressivo ou hostil, apenas silencioso e vigilante...como uma águia.

Subaru fechou os olhos, se permitindo repousar.Seishiro colocou as mãos feridas entre os cabelos negros do irmão, gostando do cheiro que deles se desprendia.O cheiro de Subaru lhe era agradável, assim como o contato.

Subaru não foi trabalhar, alegando estar muito doente, com fortes dores de cabeça. Durante o dia todo a casa dos Sumeragis se viu banhada em silêncio. Seishiro foi para a escola, demonstrando estar indiferente aos recentes acontecimentos. Foi só no fim da tarde que Subaru Sumeragi conseguiu falar com Arashi.

Fuuma levou Kamui para casa, para o seu quarto. Deu-lhe banho, vestiu-lhe um pijama o deitou entre os cobertores de veludo vermelho com cuidado, ficando ao seu lado até o entardecer.Fuuma não permitiria que seu menino ficasse naquele estado para sempre. Assim que cuidasse de Hinoto ia dar um jeito de fazer Kamui voltar a antiga vitalidade.

Tão logo o crepúsculo desceu sobre Tóquio Fuuma beijou-lhe levemente os lábios e partiu rumo a 60 Sunshine. Kakyo estava tenso, cuidando de Kanoe.O cientista tinha se decidido a procurar seu amado Nataku. Não queria que sua dançarina fosse embora do mundo sem que pudesse fazer algo por ela, pela felicidade dela.Não queria a culpa que Kanoe carregava consigo, a culpa de ter tornado amarga a vida de quem mais considerava especial. Assim que auxiliasse Fuuma a se livrar do templo, iria em busca de sua boneca mais amada, a levaria de volta para casa e viveria ao lado dela pelo tempo que lhe fosse possível.Kakyo também queria se importar, queria se arriscar.A desde que caíra pelo transitório a tríade era tomada por uma imensurável onda de coragem. Talvez só agora eles estivessem se levantando de um longo sono, vendo sua responsabilidade como deuses.A tríade não estava caindo. Estava se levantando gloriosamente.

Fuuma chegou a Sunshine com os olhos brilhando de ódio. Kakyo reparou isso quando viu o irmão se aproximando de si com a lentidão da ira contida.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam e sem nenhum outro gesto se puseram lado a lado.

Kakyo desejou boa sorte a Kanoe em silêncio quando os dois saíram rumo ao templo dos Dragões Celestes.

Arashi atendeu sonolenta ao telefone.A conversa com Thooru e o stress emocional dos últimos dias a tinham deixado exausta. Quando finalmente se viu livre de todo o peso que vinha carregando sentiu-se exausta, como se precisasse de dias parada para se recuperar. Sorata tinha ficado ao lado de Arashi, negligenciando seu trabalho na escola Clamp. Os dois tinham dormido abraçados castamente, na mesma cama. A ex-sacerdotisa tinha acabado de acordar com o cair do crepúsculo e a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar seu celular.Tinha tido um estranho sonho no qual alguém tentava desesperadamente contactá-la para informar-lhe de algo importante, mas não conseguia.Sendo uma pessoa sensitiva ao mundo além do mundo não era raro que ela tivesse premonições que fossem verdadeiras.

A voz que ouviu do outro lado da linha era a de Subaru, contando-lhe tudo o que tinha acontecido com Kamui.A medida que a historia ia se desenvolvendo e Arashi a compreendia, um ódio forte por Hinoto ia crescendo no peito da jovem. Hinoto tinha acabado com seu irmão apenas para tentar atingir Fuuma.

--- Sorata! Acorda! Temos que ir agora no templo!- disse Arashi nervosa.

Sorata, que estava ate a pouco tempo dormindo traquilamente, acordou assustado.

--- O que houve?-perguntou sorata se sentando na cama.

--- Hinoto feriu a alma de Kamui e eu sei que foi apenas para tentar atingir o Fuuma. Era isso que ela queria ao aparecer para o Kamui. Fazer o meu irmão ir até ela para que ela pudesse feri-lo com a verdade e atacar o orgulho de Fuuma.- disse Arashi irada.Hinoto não tinha tido escrúpulos em imolar a sanidade de seu irmão, o único que Arashi considerava como família, apenas para conseguir um ganho para a causa. Arashi sempre fez questão de que Kamui não fosse envolvido na causa e Hinoto agora mostrava que estava disposta a tudo para ferir os grandes avatares.

--- O que? Ela não fez isso...isso é um absurdo...- disse Sorata incrédulo, se levantando da cama.

--- Sim, ela fez isso Sorata.E nos vamos lá agora!- disse Arashi pegando a chave do carro no criado mudo.

Saíram com a roupa do corpo e novamente Sorata deixou que Arashi dirigisse.

Saíram em alta velocidade rumo ao templo dos Dragões Celestes. Mal sabiam eles que não eram os únicos. Karen, Kakyo, Subaru e Nataku também estavam indo para o templo, cada um carregando consigo seus motivos consigo.

Os primeiros a chegar no templo foram Subaru e Nataku, ambos determinados a saber o tinha acontecido com Kamui. Nataku tinha feito questão de acompanhar Subaru e não carregava sua usual expressão inocente, mas sim uma expressão de profunda indignação. Subaru estava entre o exausto e o revoltado.

Os dois foram recebidos na porta por Hien, que parecia tensa.Há algum tempo ela e Tokiko estiveram planejando a fuga de Aoki do templo. Tokiko ficara responsável de suspender a medicação de Aoki para que ele acordasse e explicaria para o jornalista os presentes acontecimentos, orientando-o na fuga.

Hien levou os dois até Hinoto sem emitir qualquer palavra.Ela também estava disposta a abandonar o templo o mais cedo o possível, levando Tokiko consigo. A porta voz do templo era muito especial para Hien, que não queria que ela corresse perigo.

Ao descerem no instável elevador de madeira até o subsolo sentiram-se levemente nauseados. No lugar pairava uma forte sensação de energia estagnada.

Hinoto já estava de pé na superfície do espelho e sorria gentilmente. Subaru e Nataku se postaram frente a ela, junto com Hien.

Não demorou para que Tokiko se juntasse ao uma piscadela discreta ela avisou a Hien que tudo estava pronto e resolvido para a fuga de Aoki, estando o jornalista já acordado e ciente de sua situação.

--- Eu vim como o prometido.Porém o que você disse ontem arrasou Kamui e quero saber como trazer meu amigo de volta.Não vou ajudar você se não me jurar que vai recuperar a sanidade de Kamui.-disse Subaru determinado.

--- Eu só disse a verdade senhor Sumeragi. De tempo ao menino e ele se recuperará do choque. Eu juro.- disse Hinoto de forma suave e despreocupada.

--- Eu não acho que ela esteja dizendo a verdade...- murmurou Nataku para Subaru.

--- Me ajude a sair daqui e eu poderei recuperar Kamui com meus poderes, assim como lutar contra a escuridão.Sou uma avatar Sumeragi-san.Meu dever é proteger a humanidade.-justificou Hinoto determinada.

Tokiko e Hien se chocavam com a capacidade de Hinoto mentir e mesmo assim parecer estar sendo completamente sincera. Ambas se perguntaram se algum dia a avatar tinha mentido para elas também, daquela mesma maneira.

--- Tenho de me retirar senhorita Hinoto.- disse Hien polidamente. Ela seria a responsável por ajudar na fuga de Aoki, enquanto Tokiko procurava distrair Hinoto.

--- Está dispensada Hien. Obrigada por ter guiado meus convidados até aqui.- disse Hinoto educadamente, permitindo que Hien se retirasse.

Tokiko viu com certo nervosismo Hien tomar o elevador de madeira para a parte superior do templo.

--- Você jura por sua honra recuperar a sanidade do Kamui se lhe ajudarmos?- perguntou nataku, sério. Ele já tinha visto seu amado pai jurar fazer algo em nome da honra uma vez e tinha perguntado o que era isso. Como resposta Kakyo disse que mesmo o mais poderoso avatar se deixaria sujar por não cumprir uma promessa feita em nome da honra e que esse tipo de juramentos são sagrados e inquebráveis.

--- Juro.- afirmou Hinoto. Tokiko pensou que ia desmaiar de náuseas ao ver Hinoto jurar algo que não poderia cumprir. Sabia que Hinoto precisava sair do espelho pra defender sua existência, mas isso não justificava um juramento em falso.

Foi nesse momento que Tokiko soube que ia morrer. Hinoto nunca a deixaria viva para contar aquela infâmia a mais alguém do templo e arrasar a reputação da avatar.Sentiu falta da irmã, que nunca lhe tinha mentido. Sentiu falta da inocência de sua infância. Sentiu-se triste por não ter podido dizer adeus a sua amiga Hien.

--- Eu joguei minha vida fora Hinoto? Me responda isso, por favor.Por acaso eu passei meus dias seguindo uma mentira?Eu sujei minhas mãos de sangue inocente por uma mentira?Eu pensei que você se importava conosco, mas você só se importa consigo mesma. A luta pela qual damos a vida é para você nada mais do que uma forma de matar o tédio da eternidade, uma tola rixa pessoal com os que são mais poderosos que você.Eu vejo isso claramente agora. Não a ajude Subaru, ela não tem o poder de fazer nada do que está prometendo.Ela não vencera as trevas, ela não trará a sanidade de Kamui de volta. Depois que você ajuda-la ela vai matar todos nós.Eu a segui por amor toda a minha vida e vejo que segui um fui idiota!-disse Tokiko tremendo de raiva e tristeza. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto pálido de Tokiko, como jóias. Ela tinha recuperado sua dignidade.

Subaru e Nataku olharam chocados para Tokiko. Por segundos Subaru teve a impressão de ver uma sombra leve e difusa de uma mulher muito parecida com Tokiko, de cabelos mesclados de branco e preto, abraçando gentilmente a porta voz do templo como se a consolasse e perdoasse.

--- Nunca imaginei que me caluniaria de forma tão absurda Tokiko. Nunca imaginei que me trairia desta forma, você, que é uma filha para mim.- disse Hinoto indignada.

Nataku foi até Tokiko e a abraçou. Nos tempos em que passara no templo Tokiko fora a criaturas que mais lhe fora gentil.

Subaru ficou estático, ponderando em quem devia acreditar.

Um ruído seco do elevador de madeira se movendo fez-se ouvir. Arashi, Sorata e Karen entraram no salão de Hinoto, enfurecidos.

--- Mentirosa!O que você fez com meu irmão?- foi a primeira coisa que Arashi gritou para a avatar. Sorata segurou Arashi antes que ela fosse comprar briga com o espelho.

Karen se postou séria, indignada. Ela e Hien haviam sido descobertas tentando fugir com Aoki. Embora tivessem tentado correr dardos de tranqüilizante foram atirados no jornalista, que caiu em coma novamente.Hien tinha conseguido mentir dizendo que Karen era a única responsável pelo esquema de fuga e tinha ficado encarregada de cuidar de Aoki. Karen forçou sua entrada sem nada dizer e usando de seus poderes para não ser atingida por dardos de tranqüilizante. Confiava que Hien fosse cuidar bem de Aoki enquanto ela acertava as contas com Hinoto de uma vez por todas.

--- Creio que você não é muito amada...- disse Subaru com uma ironia seca que não acreditava que tivesse até momentos atrás.Talvez estivesse convivendo demais com Seishiro.

--- Eles são caluniadores Sumeragi-san. Pessoas que trabalham para a infame tríade e querem me ver vencida.- tentou justificar.

--- Mesmo? Foi Karen quem me indicou você e até a poucos dias ela era sua aliada, eu suponho.E Arashi é sua sacerdotisa, até onde eu sei...-disse Subaru se recusando a ser facilmente enganado.

--- Karen se vendeu par Kakyo.E Arashi é uma sacerdotisa covarde, que quer se casar e não cumprir com suas obrigações.-rebateu Hinoto com uma meia verdade.

--- Eu teria feito qualquer coisa pela causa Hinoto e você sabe disso!Eu teria me matado pela causa sem sequer olhar para trás se você tivesse sido sincera em suas intenções!- falou Arashi com ira contida.

--- Eu não me vendi para Kakyo, eu salvei a vida de Aoki e ajudei i templo o máximo que pude. E você me retribui o mantendo cativo aqui, arriscando a saúde dele, que é inocente de toda essa luta que travamos a séculos.- disse Karen com a voz letalmente baixa.

--- Aoki –san? Preso aqui?- perguntou Subaru pasmo.

--- Sim Subaru...Aoki –san está sendo mantido cativo aqui.-afirmou Karen com a voz firme.

--- Isso é mentira!Eles servem a tríade!- afirmou Hinoto firmemente.

--- Mesmo? Não sabia que tínhamos tantos aliados...- disse uma voz seca e agressiva.

Todos se viraram para trás, vendo Fuuma e Kakyo lado a lado, ambos com expressões nem um pouco amistosas.

Nataku soltou Tokiko e olhou incrédulo para o amado. Kakyo não tinha mudado em nada, parecia um anjo vestido no mais puro tom de branco.Nataku caiu de joelhos no chão, tremulo.Kakyo olhou para Nataku com o arrependimento refletido nos olhos. Ver o sofrimento de sua dançarina tinha o poder de feri-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

--- Você pode ter arruinado com Kamui e sabe disso. E faria de novo, apenas para tentar me atingir.Essa é a verdade.Tenho certeza de que você também está envolvida no assassinato de Satsuki e que seu pretenso amor a humanidade é uma mentira na qual você mesma não acredita.-disse Fuuma de forma direta e seca.

--- O que pretende fazer Fuuma? Me agredir não trará seu precioso filho de volta.-disse Hinoto com ironia.Hinoto detestava a tríade e era capaz de tudo para vence-la. Todas as violações que tinha cometido foram em nome do bem da humanidade.Mesmo seus piores atos tinham a intenção de legarem um bem maior ao mundo.Hinoto acreditava na causa pela qual lutava.Se havia sido vil e baixa, ela o tinha sido em nome da salvação da raça humana e por amor a raça humana.

--- Verdade. Mas me dará paz de espírito.- rebateu Fuuma dando de ombros.

Kakyo foi lentamente até onde Nataku estava e se ajoelhou em frente a sua dançarina, tocando-lhe com carinho a face pálida.Pela primeira vez em sua existência Kakyo se permitiu chorar, num misto de arrependimento e alívio.Nataku tremia, temendo estar apenas sonhando.

--- Poderia me perdoar pelo que lhe fiz? Poderia, por favor, voltar para casa comigo amada dançarina?-perguntou Kakyo com extrema delicadeza.

Nataku não respondeu, apenas abraçou Kakyo com força, como se temesse perde-lo se o soltasse. Subaru não conseguiu evitar dar um pequeno sorriso ao ver a felicidade de Nataku.

Arashi ficou pasma em ver que até mesmo Kakyo, tido como o mais manipulador dos avatares da tríade, era mais sensível e humano que Hinoto.

--- Não serei destruída facilmente!- afirmou Hinoto, fazendo seus cabelos compridos e brancos ultrapassarem a barreira do espelho, usando toda sua força.

Como lâminas afiadas, os cabelos da avatar vararam a sala, procurando ferir Fuuma, que se desviava com facilidade. Num ímpeto de ódio pela traição sofrida, Hinoto varou o corpo de Tokiko com seus cabelos que se tornaram lâminas. A porta voz do templo

caiu no chão num baque surdo. Karen, Sorata e Arashi tentaram socorrer Tokiko, a arrastando pra fora do alcance de Hinoto.

--- Tokiko...você está bem?- perguntou Karen, entre chocada e nervosa, usando seu poder para construir um escudo em volta dos quatro.

--- Não...mas mereço...que estou passando...agora...- disse Tokiko, engasgando com o próprio sangue. Em sua memória vinham-lhe cenas da infância. Tinha sido muito feliz no templo, a despeito de tudo. Ali tinha sido seu lar.

--- Sua irmã Thooru...eu conversei com ela. Ela queria que você saísse do templo e fosse feliz Tokiko.Ela não culpava você por nada.- disse Arashi penalizada, tentando ao menos em parte cumprir a promessa que tinha feito a Thooru.

Não era preciso ser um médico pra saber que o ferimento de Tokiko era mortal, uma vez que as vísceras da porta voz estavam espalhadas numa massa amorfa pelo chão.

Tokiko sorriu, se sentindo aliviada em receber o perdão da irmã. Queria poder ter sido mais amiga de Thooru. Queria ter sido mais próxima dela, mais irmã.

--- Digam... adeus a Hien,... por mim.- murmurou Tokiko. Queria ter tido a chance de se despedir de Hien, mas não havia tempo. Seu corpo já estava estranhamente frio e entorpecido, as imagens que via já eram borrões difusos. Tokiko sabia que estava partindo.

Enquanto Tokiko ia embora, a confusão continuava na sala, com Hinoto usando de seus cabelos pra atacar a tudo e a todos.

Hinoto tentou atacar Nataku, mas Kakyo entrou na frente sendo ferido no lugar da dançarina. O ferimento era profundo, mas não mataria o avatar, uma vez que só tinha lhe ferido o corpo físico e não a aura espiritual.Nataku gritou de susto, abraçando forte seu amado.Kakyo fez um escudo protetor ao redor deles dois, encantando com os cuidados que Nataku lhe dispensava. Tinha se esquecido de como sua dançarina era carinhosa.

Subaru procurou se refugiar perto do elevador de madeira.Estava horrorizado com a carnificina que tinha se tornado aquela reunião. Tokiko estava morta, Kakyo muito ferido.

Fuuma se desviava com facilidade enorme dos golpes de Hinoto.Sorata tentava em vão ajudar Tokiko com seu poder de cura.

Subaru sentiu um golpe rascante dos cabelos de Hinoto na cintura, abrindo-lhe um talho profundo. Gritou. A ferida não era mortal, mas sangrava muito e doía loucamente.

Fuuma pareceu cansar de brincar. Parou em frente ao espelho, concentrando sua energia na palma da mão. Hinoto também parecia tentar concentrar sua energia na ponta dos cabelos.A avatar levara anos para desenvolver aquela técnica de ataque que burlava em parte a prisão que Fuuma lhe havia construído.

Algo começou a mudar na sala.Mais da metade das lanternas se apagaram, numa lufada fria de vento. O ar ficou tão pesado que tornava difícil respirar.Murmúrios de dor e tristeza se fizeram ouvir, como uma prece monocórdia. As sombras no chão começaram a se mover como ondas de pessoas afogadas.Todos ficaram em silêncio. Tokiko parou de respirar, partindo definitivamente.

--- A escuridão...ela veio até nós- murmurou Kakyo, sem entender o porque daquilo estar acontecendo.

Subaru se deixou escorregar, sentando no chão.Respirava pesadamente, com os lábios entreabertos. Já tinha visto aquela onda de horror, mas apenas em sonhos. Agora que se sabia acordado, estava petrificado ante aquela visão. Não queria acreditar que entre aquelas ondas de afogados estavam sua família, Saya, ou sua queria irmã Hokuto.

Um barulho de algo se movendo foi escutado. Logo depois, gritos. E barulho de madeira se quebrando.

Não demorou muito para que vissem o motivo dos gritos e sons. Galhos das cerejeiras milenares, símbolos elegantes da morte, estavam destruindo o templo, agindo como braços, esmagando as construções do lugar.

Chocado, Subaru viu um pesado galho de cerejeira destruir o elevador de madeira, como se fosse um enorme braço.Fuuma abaixou a mão casualmente.

--- Parece que você andou arrumando inimigos mais poderosos do que eu.-ironizou Fuuma com um sorriso enviesado. Hinoto estava horrorizada e incrédula ao ver o que as cerejeiras estavam fazendo com seu templo.

As cerejeiras estavam destruindo tudo, arrancando o jade das paredes e derrubando as salas do lugar. Nem mesmo as relíquias do templo foram poupadas.

Antes de haver templo, antes de haver Hinoto sobre a Terra, as cerejeiras já estavam ali. Elas eram as senhoras daquele local, que muito gentilmente tinham permitido que o templo ali se instalasse. Depois de anos elas reclamavam sua posse.

Subaru desmaiou. Karen, Arashi e Sorata procuraram fazer um escudo poderoso para se defenderem dos galhos. Kakyo procurou fazer o mesmo para proteger Nataku e foi prontamente auxiliado por Fuuma.

Hinoto olhava com desespero seu templo ser reduzido a ruínas. Na parte superior do templo Hien conseguia a muito custo sair ilesa com Aoki e seus amigos. Aoki estava

desacordado numa maca. Keichii, Sun e Saiki olhavam pasmos sua casa ser destruída. Eles conseguiram fugir, assim como a maioria dos que moravam no templo.As cerejeiras não estavam interessadas neles e sim em derrubar o templo.

Quando Subaru acordou o pior já tinha passado. Hinoto não havia sido destruída, seu espelho tinha permanecido intacto.Fuuma deixou que ela permanecesse assim. Ficar presa vendo seus seguidores a abandonarem e seu templo em ruínas era um castigo muito pior do que a simples destruição. Ambulâncias e viaturas policiais lotaram o lugar.Vizinhos assombrados davam depoimentos sobre o que viram.Médicos procuravam socorrer os feridos.

--- Você ta bem machucado, mas só vai precisar de uns pontos e uma transfusão. Podemos fazer isso na ambulância e te liberar.O corte foi fundo, mas não pegou nenhuma veia importante ou órgão interno.- disse Medora, vestida com o uniforme médico de um dos hospitais públicos de Tóquio.

--- Medora?Emprego novo?- perguntou Subaru de bom humor ao ser ajudado pela idosa senhora a se levantar.

--- É...estou sempre procurando coisas diferentes para fazer.-disse Medora bem humorada.

--- E...o Nataku? Ele está bem?- perguntou Subaru preocupado.

--- Está sim. Ele não foi ferido e foi levado para a 60 Sunshine junto com o muito carinhoso e preocupado pai dele. Ele vai ficar bem.-disse Medora com um sorriso maroto.

Subaru sorriu também.

Karen foi para junto de Aoki assim que pode, sendo os dois levados para um hospital.

Fuuma foi para casa, sem falar nada com ninguém, evitando os médicos e os policiais.

Arashi e Sorata foram falar com Hien.

--- Hien...a Tokiko, bem, ela...- começou a falar Sorata, hesitante.

--- Ela pediu que disséssemos adeus a você. Ela queria ter podido se despedir pessoalmente, mas não conseguiu. Nos sentimos muito.Ela era uma pessoa muito, muito especial- disse Arashi com a voz firme, demonstrando sua costumeira coragem.

Hien caiu no choro, sendo amparada por Sun, Keichii e Saiki.

--- Ela vai ficar bem?- perguntou Sorata a Sun.

--- Ela vai superar, eu espero. Tokiko era quem Hien mais amava, mesmo que ninguém além de mim o soubesse. É difícil se perder quem ama.- murmurou Sun penalizada.

--- Tokiko foi muito corajosa...ela enfrentou Hinoto de frente Hien. Você ficaria orgulhosa dela.- disse Arashi tentando segurar seu choro. Tokiko tinha sido sua melhor amiga durante muitos anos.

--- Eu estou.- afirmou Hien, coma voz falha.Arashi, Keichii, Sun, Saiki e Sorata abraçaram Hien. Ela iria precisar dos amigos mais do que nunca naquele momento e eles estariam lá, junto com ela.

Subaru foi rapidamente atendido em uma das ambulâncias, pela médica Medora e pelas enfermeiras Ília e Rachel. Ele queria ir para casa, dormir. Queria esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Medora fez questão de dar uma carona de ambulância para o jovem até em casa. Ília e Rachel pareciam penalizadas com a destruição de um tempo de mais de trezentos anos.

No chão, coberto pela poeira, sem que ninguém se importasse com ele, estava o

espelho de Hinoto.Numa maca, coberto por um pano branco manchado em vermelho vivo estava o corpo inerte de Tokiko, sendo levado embora por uma ambulância em meio a noite brilhante de Tóquio.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mais uma vez agradeço a Bella Lestrange, Litha-chan e Ília –chan por me aturarem.

Arigato também a Naomi pela review e apoio.Kisses and smiles for you!

E obrigado também a todos que estão lendo isso com imensa paciência até o fim. Esse é o penúltimo capítulo. No próximo vocês conhecerão o fim da história de Subaru!

Convido todos vocês a lerem uma outra fic que comecei recentemente a postar:

The Sweetest Thing, a primeira fic slash em português de "A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate" com o casal Willy Wonka (meu herói de infância) e Charlie Bucket adulto.

Mais uma vez me comprometo a dar as fics que publico um final.

Kisses, kisses and more kisses for you all!

Yumi Sumeragi


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Réquiem e Adaggio.**

Kanoe começou a seguir as almas que subiam a enorme montanha escarpada. Por mais que tomasse cuidado para não romper os fios frágeis que seriam sua salvação e a de Satsuki, era difícil se mover no meio da multidão sem arrisca-los. As pessoas se amontoavam, muitas gritando de dor por causa do frio.Kanoe sentia sua alma trincando, enregelada, mas mesmo assim seguia em frente.

A escarpa subia e os apoios que oferecia a escalada eram afiados, cortavam em talhos as mãos e pés que neles se apoiassem.Kanoe começou a subir, prestando atenção na turba que a cercava. Tentava usar seu poder para localizar Satsuki, mas nada conseguia que não fosse a certeza de que a garota estava na escarpa, o que era uma informação muito vaga dado o número absurdo de pessoas que subiam a montanha.

A medida em que subia a escarpa, Kanoe ia se sentindo cada vez mais entorpecida pela dor e pelo frio. Várias vezes a marchand caiu em sua escalada, tendo de recomeça-la do início. Já estava com as mãos e pés latejando, cobertos por cortes quando finalmente conseguiu concluir metade de seu caminho.

Sentia fome e sede, embora soubesse que não tinha mais necessidade real de comer e beber. Sabia que eram os hábitos de sua mente, acostumada com o comer e beber de cada dia, que a clamavam e que sua vontade psicológica não seria saciada.Aquilo fazia parte da dor da escuridão, aqueles desejos tolos que não podiam mais ser realizados.

Parou um pouco para descansar. Seu corpo parecia entorpecido pela dor e Kanoe teve de fazer esforço para não dormir. Somente a força de suas mãos e pés a seguravam na rocha nua e afiada da montanha.

Recomeçou a escalada, titubeante. Uma vez que a jornada era difícil, Kanoe apelou para a paciência que não sabia possuir. Dava cada passo com atenção e cuidado.Sempre checava a boa condição dos fios que haveriam de salvá-la junto a Satsuki.

Chegou tremula e enregelada ao topo da escarpa.De lá os condenados saltavam, a procura de alivio do frio. Tarde demais descobriam eles que não havia alivio algum sob o mar negro que se estendia pelo infinito abaixo deles. Na beirada onde eles iam saltar havia um pórtico de pedra com uma mensagem lá gravada.O pórtico avisava em letras gastas, talvez datadas do início de todos os tempos: "Deixai toda esperança vós que entrardes". Porém as almas não liam o aviso e cheias de esperança de conforto se atiravam contra o piche viscoso abaixo delas.

Kanoe não conseguiu deixar de se sentir tentada pela aparência morna e aconchegante do piche. Se estivesse condenada a eternidade naquele lugar, ela também pularia. Mas sua missão ali era outra, era resgatar Satsuki.Kanoe olhava ao seu redor buscando a amada com os olhos.

Foi num susto que Kanoe a viu de pé, na fila que seguia para pular no mar de piche.Satsuki tinha os olhos vazios e não parecia ter consciência de onde estava.

Kanoe tentou passar pela multidão agitada para chegar até ela. A fila em que Satsuki estava se movia em ritmo industrial. A multidão fechava o caminho da marchand, que começou a empurrar com força todos que se punham em seu caminho.

A vez de Satsuki pular chegou e a menina entorpecida tombou o corpo para frente.Num esforço desesperado Kanoe pulou em direção a Satsuki, procurando segura-la. As duas caíram no abismo.Apenas o fio na cintura de Kanoe as suspendeu no ar, impedindo que elas caíssem no piche escuro e viscoso.

Kanoe com uma mão segurava com firmeza a mão de Satsuki. Com a outra ela procurava desatar o fio em seu pulso e amarra-lo na jovem secretária.

O fio na cintura de Kanoe começou a ceder ao peso das duas que segurava, se distendendo e dando mostras de que não ia agüentar por muito tempo.

A marchand conseguiu com ajuda de seu poder amarrar o fio destinado a satsuki no pulso da garota. Porém, no mesmo instante em que teve êxito em salvar a jovem, Kanoe ouviu o som suave de seu fio rompendo.Agora era ela quem estava segura pela mão de uma semi-inconsciente Satsuki.

Kanoe olhou para baixo e a queda a encheu de horror e vertigem.O fio de Satsuki começou a ceder ao peso das duas, se distendendo.Se insistisse em tentar se salvar Kanoe não só cairia no piche, mas levaria Satsuki consigo.

A marchand suspirou, tomando coragem. Não iria voltar para os seus irmãos nunca mais, mas Satsuki teria uma segunda chance. Sua queda era o preço pela salvação precária e temporária de Satsuki.

Olhou para o rosto entorpecido da amada. Tantas coisas permaneceriam para sempre não ditas...isso dava a Kanoe uma sensação enorme de um olhar de despedida e sem que nada conseguisse dizer de apropriado para a ocasião Kanoe soltou a mão de Satsuki, mergulhando sozinha em queda vertiginosa.

Quando atingiu as costas no piche e este a tragou na escuridão Kanoe ainda mantinha a mão estendida em direção a Satsuki, como uma mortal a procura de tocar com os dedos as inalcançáveis estrelas.

Subaru entrou exaurido em casa. Quebrado mais por dentro do que por fora, não queria pensar mais em nenhum mundo além do mundo. Tudo o que queria estava dentro de seu apartamento: sua pequena família.Não importava o quão cruel fosse a existência. Podia amar e perdoar os deuses irresponsáveis que a haviam criado. Suas memórias voavam através dos anos, e o jornalista se sentiu imensamente grato pela vida. Imagens da irmã Hokuto, de Seishiro e dos amigos que teve ao longo da vida corriam por seus pensamentos. Nunca estaria na escuridão, pois podia sempre se lembrar, e as lembranças tinham beleza o suficiente para deixa-lo zonzo.O melhor de nós nunca se perde, pensou ele sorrindo consigo mesmo. Sua alegria era a resposta que dava as sombras. O quanto mais feliz fosse e o quanto mais felizes pudesse fazer aqueles que o cercavam, mais distribuiria essa luz última, essa vitória estóica sobre o sofrimento. Pois que mesmo nas sombras as lembranças estariam lá, e mesmo que separados pelas trevas aqueles que tivessem esperança poderiam lembrar-se de quem amavam e isso os faria ficar juntos de alguma forma.

Sobre a meia luz que se filtrava na sala do apartamento Subaru começou a olhar ao seu redor. Tudo parecia lindo, e vivo, e cheio de sentido...isso porque ele se recusava a ser derrotado, se recusava a violar o que acreditava por uma causa questionável. A luz estava ao alcance de quem fosse forte o suficiente para não querer possuir nada, que entendesse que as pessoas que amamos nos foram apenas emprestadas, que o amor não é "ter". A liberdade de seus sentimentos o embriagava.Tudo que se leva da vida é a alegria que nela se teve. Nada mais.Era nisso que ele pensava quando caminhou cambaleante no quarto de Seishiro. Tudo ali lhe enchia de uma felicidade pura, tudo o que dizia que ainda tinha um precioso tempo a passar ao lado de quem amava. Ainda teria mais lembranças que o salvariam das trevas. Não precisava possuir Seishiro para amá-lo, não precisava que ele lhe agradasse as expectativas. Não precisava de nada para amar que não fosse seu próprio coração.E isso era luz.

Sentou-se na cama exígua do irmão, vendo o bonsai de cerejeira repousar no criado mudo. A pequena arvore estava em plena floração. A meia noite passou. A madrugada já era Hanami. Lembrou-se mais uma vez da lenda do monge e da arvore de cerejeira... Seishiro era a árvore que alimentava com seu sangue apenas porque o queria. Não pedia nada em troca por seu sacrifício, não fora sequer solicitado a faze-lo. Mas mesmo assim dava apenas pelo prazer que tinha em se doar. Talvez Seishiro jamais soubesse o quanto era amado, talvez soubesse e não se importasse, achasse irrelevante. Isso não importava. Cabia apenas a Seishiro decidir o que fazer com o que lhe era dado livremente. A Subaru bastava o ato de doar, porque isso já era o bastante. Não queria prender ou possuir, queria libertar.

Ao lado da árvore de bonsai repousava o espelho prateado de cabo longo, voltado para baixo. Subaru o segurou com carinho. Levantou-se com o espelho nas mãos e lentamente o virou para sua própria face. Contemplou sem estranhamento os contornos de seu próprio rosto, o rosto pálido e os olhos verdes expressivos. Afastou um pouco o espelho de seu rosto e pode ver um reflexo se formar atrás de si. Primeiro, só uma sombra a meia luz. Depois a silhueta familiar e elegante. Depois olhos resplandecentes que pareciam ver através da alma de cada mortal. Olhos duros, frios, indiferentes, donos de uma força capaz de fazer a terra tremer. O ar do quarto se encheu de eletricidade estática.As sombras começaram a tomar vida, como ondas de pessoas se afogando estendendo seus braços para o céu. As flores da cerejeira ficaram de súbito impossivelmente vermelhas, cheias de um júbilo sombrio.Todo o ambiente ficou insuportavelmente frio. Subaru tremia, chocado, petrificado. Um som de vidro se parindo quebrou o silêncio. Espelhados no chão brilhavam os cacos do espelho, circundando a inútil moldura prateada.

Um flash. Uma lembrança.

A porta do hospital se abriu novamente frente a Subaru. Dessa vez, ele conseguiu entrar. Hokuto estava estirada sobre a cama, banhada em sangue. Ela tinha tentado avisa-lo para não entrar ali. Ao lado do leito da irmã estava uma sombra, mais negra que a própria noite.

Ele não desmaiou ao ver a sombra. Estava com muito medo, tremia, mas não desmaiou. O ar também estava frio e elétrico naquela noite. O quarto de hospital também estava imerso na meia luz. A sombra olhava para Hokuto e nada dela o menino consegui ver, a não ser sua silhueta. E mesmo essa silhueta era algo difuso, parte humana parte pura energia, de uma força capaz de fazer a realidade em volta dela tremer. Então a sombra se voltou em sua direção. E ele pode seu rosto. Nada no mundo poderia descrever aquele rosto. Ele não era horrível...muito pelo contrario, era majestoso e hierático. Tinha a fluidez daquilo que é primeiro, antes de tudo o mais.E os olhos eram os mesmos que estavam atrás de si, ali, no quarto de seu apartamento. Olhos que vêem tudo o que há. Olhos oniscientes e onipotentes.

Olhos que pareciam ser antiguíssimos, anteriores a vida, a morte e até mesmo anteriores ao pensamento. Aquele ser era. Ele simplesmente era.

Uma curva de lábios. A sombra ia falar. Ela não sorria. Era anterior ao sorriso.Ela lhe olhava nos olhos, e sua voz era fria e bela como reluzentes estalactites de gelo eterno.

--- Há anos atrás sua poderosa avó me chamou num momento de desespero.Ela tinha morrido e temia pelas sombras que a esperavam, sombras que são minhas. Ela dizia que não queria morrer. Ciente do egoísmo e baixeza de tudo o que foi Criado, vi naquela mulher a chance de mostrar a minha irmã e igual o quanto as criaturas são indignas de piedade. Propus um pacto a sua avó e ela o aceitou.Nesse pacto ficou estipulado que eu lhe concederia três graças, uma grande, uma média e uma menor. Em troca ela, assim que usasse da última graça, teria de escolher alguém de seu próprio sangue para ser entregue a mim e destruído de forma lenta e dolorosa, de forma que até mesmo a alma do escolhido deixasse de existir.Ela usou a primeira graça para sobreviver e fugir a seu justo destino. Usou a segunda graça para assegurar-se de que a filha sobreviveria a um parto difícil. E usou a terceira graça ontem, para garantir que a alma dessa menina que está morta sobre o catre não vá para as trevas, mas que ao invés disso tenha como se prender ao mundo. Ontem ela sentou-se calmamente junto a seus pais e eles decidiram de comum acordo que você seria entregue a mim para o sacrifício.Nenhum deles cogitou se entregar espontaneamente em sacrifício. Fora a exceção dessa menina sobre o catre, nenhum deles se importa de deixa-lo sofrer. –disse a sombra indiferente.

Subaru caiu sentado no chão. Muito do que a sombra o disse ele não entendia, mas conseguiu captar o sentido geral do que havia sido falado. Sua família, pai, mãe e avó o estavam dando para ser destruído por aquela sombra gélida. A irmã que o amava estava morta.Ele não conseguia falar nada.Não conseguia reagir. Um filete de sangue lhe escorreu pela boca. A mera visão da sombra já parecia leva-lo ao limite de sua sanidade e feria até mesmo a resistência física de seu corpo.

--- Posso lhe conceder a vingança. Vou destruí-lo lenta e dolorosamente, mas se me pedir irei fazer o mesmo com todos aqueles responsáveis pela sua desgraça.-disse a sombra friamente, se aproximando do nada mais era do que uma criança assustada.

--- Não...-murmurou a criança trêmula aos pés da elegante sombra.

--- Você não quer que eles se machuquem, mesmo depois do que fizeram com você.-constatou a sombra com tom de voz neutro.

O menino trêmulo não conseguiu fazer nada além de tentar em vão balançar a cabeça em afirmativa.

A sombra se aproximou ainda mais, deixando claro que não se importava em faze-lo sofrer.Deixando claro que ele iria implorar para ser destruído muito antes de ter esse desejo concedido.Não havia crueldade nos traços da sombra, apenas a mais profunda das indiferenças. A sombra estendeu uma mão pálida como marfim em direção ao menino imóvel, mas parou antes de alcança-lo. Seus olhos perspicazes pareciam ter lido algo que lhe tinha intrigado.

--- Sempre que me faço presente vejo os olhos das criaturas se encherem de ódio, pânico, autopiedade ou alívio mórbido. E você que tem mais do que eles todos direito a essas fugas não as usa...você apenas se pergunta se sua irmã sentiu muita dor. Você tenta se lembrar de sua família traidora de forma gentil, como eles jamais mereceriam ser lembrados.-constatou a sombra, intrigada.

Alguns segundos de silêncio fizeram-se no asséptico quarto de hospital.Para o menino sentado no chão, paralisado, esses segundos duraram mais do que a própria eternidade.

--- Se destruir você agora, sem que se mostre tão baixo quanto aqueles que o entregaram a mim, tudo o que provarei a minha irmã é que existem seres de bondade pura.Não creio que você seja melhor do que qualquer criatura. Acho apenas que você possui a vantagem da infância a seu favor, que o impede de entender plenamente os fatos.Faço então um pacto com você. Hoje, você viverá.Darei a você alguns anos para se recuperar de nosso encontro. Concederei-lhe o esquecimento.E quando você estiver recuperado eu virei até você. Viverei treze Hanamis ao seu lado. Se ao final desses treze Hanamis você for capaz de me fazer sentir algo por você eu o deixarei livre. Se você não conseguir, desejará jamais ter existido, pois até que eu tenha a piedade de deixar você se dissolver em nada se passarão séculos de dores indizíveis. – propôs a sombra de forma impessoal.

O ar do quarto se tornou menos opressivo. Subaru parou aos poucos de tremer.

--- Agora se recupere. Esqueça.-disse a sombra estendendo suas mãos frias e pegando com elas as mãos do jovem Subaru.

A criança desmaiou com o contato.

De pé, virado de costas, Subaru entendeu tudo. Tudo estava morbidamente claro para ele. Ele tinha visto a Morte no quarto de Hospital. Tinha visto a face da energia Yang, senhora da escuridão. Sua família selara seu destino. Subaru olhou trêmulo para suas mãos enluvadas. Tirou lentamente as luvas, com muita dificuldade. Em suas mãos calidamente brancas viu marcas arroxeadas de dedos longos, como veias de safira infiltrada em mármore.Por isso não suportara olhar para elas durante tanto tempo. Por causa daquele toque gélido havia se recusado a ser tocado durante anos. Os anos de análise não foram um presente de sua família para que ele recuperasse a sanidade, mas a tentativa dela de descobrir o que tinha acontecido de errado naquele quarto de hospital uma vez que ele não fora destruído.Eles o haviam esquecido no hospital de propósito, para melhor entrega-lo a sombra. Hokuto, que escapara a sombra, tinha decidido se prender ao mundo de seus sonhos. Os pesadelos recorrentes que tinha eram o meio de Hokuto estar sempre em contato com ele. Hokuto tinha tentado guia-lo e alerta-lo, mas com certeza isso não era permitido pela sombra. Por causa de sua ousadia em avisa-lo da verdade a alma de Hokuto tinha perdido seus privilégios e sido arrastada para a escuridão.

Subaru sentiu o chão fugir a seus pés. Não conseguia completar seu raciocínio. Não conseguia se virar e encarar sua nêmesis, mesmo sabendo que ela estava ali esperando pacientemente atrás de si.

Sua avó o vendera em troca da sobrevivência. Sua mãe e seu pai souberam disso e nada fizeram que não fosse se insentar do fato.

Um riso ecoou pelo quarto, um riso baixo, frio e cortante.

--- Você é realmente muito ingênuo, Subaru-kun.-disse a voz fria e familiar de Seishiro.

Subaru fechou os olhos e caiu de joelhos no chão. A Morte vivera com ele durante treze Hanamis, conforme o prometido.E na madrugada do décimo quarto Hanami ela finalmente se mostrava frente a ele para dizer o resultado da aposta. Ela estava ali. Ela era Seishiro.

--- Seishiro...-murmurou Subaru abraçando a si mesmo.

Passos lentos ecoaram pelo quarto. Seishiro não tinha pressa.

--- Creio que você entendeu sua situação.-disse Seishiro indiferente, se colocando em frente a Subaru.

Subaru abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo Seishiro diante de si com os olhos cheios da mesma força sombria da qual estavam repletos naquele quarto de hospital anos atrás. Sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir de si mesmo.Era realmente um tolo. Mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha passado, mesmo depois de saber tudo o que sabia, ainda via Seishiro como seu irmãozinho e ainda o amava. Estava literalmente apaixonado pela Morte. Nada poderia ser tão autodestrutivo, masoquista ou ridículo.Amava aquele ser indiferente que iria faze-lo sofrer durante séculos.

Era tolice esperar que Seishiro fosse se importar ou dar algum valor ao quanto Subaru tinha cuidado dele na infância ou a amizade tácita que compartilharam durante aqueles anos.

Os olhos de Seishiro o perscrutavam, vendo a verdade através de todos os subterfúgios. Não pareciam demonstrar emoção. Em seu silêncio, Seishiro pensava.

Mesmo em seu desespero, Subaru não lhe pedia nada. Nem mesmo clemência.De tudo o que lhe fora dado nada em troca lhe fora pedido. Subaru aceitava a derrota, embora amasse viver.Subaru o libertava dos deveres da gratidão. Aquele amor não prendia.Se destruísse Subaru ele não iria odiá-lo apesar da dor que obviamente levaria o jornalista ao desespero.

Subaru sentiu uma grande onda de dor lhe subir pelo estômago.Seishiro fechou os olhos, indiferente. O rosto dele continuou impassível, mesmo quando Subaru vomitou um borbotão de sangue aos seus pés.

Mais uma onda de dor acometeu o jornalista, deixando-o fraco demais para sequer gritar.No quarto podia-se ouvir os ruídos da cidade iluminada, uma secreta babilônia sem redenção possível, viva como um sistema nervoso. A maior das dores era silenciosa. A maior das dores não era a física. Era saber que mesmo tendo descoberto um meio de vencer as trevas não poderia usar dele. Os que não existem não se lembram.

--- Você aceita a derrota, mas não se entrega a ela. Por que não se entrega? Por que tenta resistir?-perguntou Seishiro, intrigado.

Por algum tempo Subaru arfou, até que sua voz estrangulada conseguisse responder.

--- Porque quero sempre me lembrar. Enquanto for possível eu vou me lembrar.-disse Subaru levantando os olhos verdes para encarar os olhos dourados e frios de Seishiro.

E Seishiro o viu como nunca antes, viu cada memória de luz cálida e viu o júbilo vitorioso de quem nada pede senão as glorias efêmeras da vida, glórias feitas de areia e vento. Subaru o libertava de qualquer interesse.

Límpida como um cristal, cortante como uma adaga uma única e solitária lágrima desceu de um dos olhos dourados de Seishiro pela primeira vez desde o Começo. Trespassando o rosto impassível como uma máscara, ela caiu sobre o sangue que cobria o chão num ruído ao mesmo tempo mudo e ensurdecedor. O menino levou uma de suas mãos elegantes ao rosto e olhou com interesse para a ponta dos dedos onde recolhera o rastro cintilante e úmido da lágrima. Não compreendia o que lhe acontecera.Não estava surpreso, nem demonstrava emoção. Mas sabia que havia se tornado Seishiro, aquele nome humano que lhe dava algo alem do poder das sombras. Subaru desmaiou no chão.Seishiro olhou para ele de forma neutra.

--- Tudo o que não é construído com amor irá passar. O que com ele for feito, será eterno.O amor não é o que constrói prisões, é o que as derruba. Não se dobra a conveniências, não sente medo e não se envaidece.Não almeja possuir nada.E cria todo um mundo. Um dia estava tão repleta dele em meio ao nada que comecei a criar a partir dele cada um dos avatares. Fiz com amor cada estrela e cada sonho.Tudo doei e ainda tudo dôo, até que não seja a única a sentir que quanto mais dou, mais repleta estou de júbilo.- disse uma voz feminina.

Seishiro viu Medora, dama também conhecida como Energia Ying ou Acaso, postada ao seu lado, solene, vestida de branco e reluzindo levemente no quarto escuro.

--- Não seja ingênua. A imensa maioria deles é fraco e gostam de rastejar em fraquezas que possuem.Não merecem indulgência.-disse Seishiro duramente.

--- Sei que você nunca amará a Criação.Não sou idiota a ponto de esperar que você mude sua natureza. Fico feliz por você ter descoberto um ponto de luz em meio a suas trevas, assim como que eu sei que eu também sei que tenho meu ponto de trevas em meio a minha luz.Nada, nem ninguém, é uma coisa só... Até mesmo os conceitos de bem e mal são muito relativos.É impossível julgar de forma completamente justa.Na duvida prefiro ver sempre o melhor. Afinal, não importa em que momento da vida, todos foram inocentes um dia, todos amaram de forma pura algo, alguém ou algum lugar ao menos uma vez.Prefiro as falhas da misericórdia, que peca por perdoar demais, as falhas da crueldade.No fundo, aquilo em que você acredita é uma grande verdade.As criaturas são indelevelmente hipócritas, fracas e cruéis.Mas elas também são solidárias, corajosas e capazes de atos de uma beleza quase opressiva.-disse Medora sorrindo para o irmão.

--- O que quer agora que está acabada a aposta entre nós?-perguntou Seishiro pensativo.

--- Salvo-conduto aos avatares. Quero que eles possam manter seus eleitos amados pela eternidade afora.-disse Medora séria.

--- Apenas um para cada avatar.-afirmou Seishiro categoricamente.

---É o bastante.-disse Medora com um sorriso leve.

O vento entrava pelas janelas do quarto, brincando com as cortinas. Medora via toda uma vida naquele quarto, toda uma história de beleza ímpar. Sorria. Subaru no chão respirava fracamente. Não precisava se preocupar com ele. Ele só morreria se Seishiro assim o quisesse.

--- O que pretende fazer?-perguntou Medora para Seishiro olhando para o jornalista desacordado.

--- Ele ainda não me pertence, mas pertencerá.-disse Seishiro com a voz neutra.

--- Entendo...Adeus irmão.Nos veremos no futuro novamente, pois para nós sempre haverá um futuro.Seja feliz.-disse Medora, com uma felicidade cálida.

--- Adeus.-murmurou Seishiro vendo a luz ao seu lado se tornar mais fraca até que Medora tivesse desaparecido completamente do seu lado como se nunca tivesse lá estado.

A manhã se ergueu triunfante sobre a cidade. Os raios de sol banharam a terra.As cerejeiras mostravam todo seu esplendor de beleza e tristeza, vida e morte...rainhas absolutas da suavidade contida na crueldade.

Era Hanami.

Fuuma chegou em silêncio em casa e foi direto para o quarto, se postar junto ao filho. Sentou -se ao lado de Kamui na enorme cama de dossel. O menino olhava para o nada, mudo, distante do mundo. Fuuma não esperava que ele falasse, ou que ele ouvisse. Talvez ele ficasse para sempre perdido, fechado em seu próprio mundo. Fuuma não se desculpou, porque não se arrependia de nada que havia feito. Apenas ficou lá, ao lado do filho, deixando claro que sempre estaria ali. Nada pedia a Kamui, dava apenas sua silenciosa presença. Nas mãos carregava o violino stradivárius do filho. Antes de Kamui a música era o que Fuuma considerava mais significativo em sua vida. A musica era imaterial, efêmera por natureza e sua função era apenas deixar a beleza de sua presença pairar no ar. Não se podia possuir a musica como se possui um objeto qualquer. Ela escapava entre os dedos. Podia-se ter o instrumento musical, o disco, mas nunca o som da musica. Ele era livre. Kamui também era livre. Podia escolher ficar para sempre em silêncio, para sempre distante. Fuuma não pretendia possuir a sinfonia da vida de seu filho. Não tentaria uma tolice daquelas. Mas estaria ali. Fuuma começou a tocar uma canção de força no violino. Jamais deixaria o mundo do filho sucumbir ao silêncio. Não se esqueceria.

Kamui ouviu a musica, sua música favorita. Em suas notas ela falava de coisas que nunca se quebram.Que nunca morrem.

Lembrou-se de quando era pequeno. Fuuma estava sempre lá, mesmo que a sua maneira dura e cruel. Nunca estivera sozinho. E se o começo fora algo egoísta todo o resto fora um exercício puro de paciência e liberdade.Sentia falta de si mesmo. O senso de fatalidade de tudo o atingiu como um raio. Sentia uma enorme onda de pesar passar pelo seu corpo. Sentia por sua mãe, por seu pai, por Subaru, por Nataku, por Arashi, por Aoki, por todos. Principalmente sentia por Fuuma.

A musica continuava seus acordes, falando que a tristeza ia passar.Kamui começou a chorar compulsivamente. Fuuma parou de tocar.

--- Eu...eu não..-murmurou Kamui em meio ao choro.

Fuuma sorriu, um sorriso leve e despido de sarcasmo.

--- Bem vindo de volta.-disse Fuuma satisfeito.

Kamui abraçou o pai adotivo com força.

--- Não...não me deixe.-pediu Kamui trêmulo.

--- Nunca. –disse Fuuma de forma categórica.

--- Eu pensei...ela disse...-murmurou Kamui tentando parar de chorar.

--- Ela mentiu.E você pensou errado.-disse Fuuma retomando seu humor cínico usual.

Kamui deu um risinho em meio ao choro. Seu amado continuava um cínico insuportável.

--- Amo você. –murmurou Kamui, sentando-se no colo de Fuuma.

Durante todo aquele Hanami eles ficaram abraçados. Os laços que os uniam eram como música: imateriais, belos e livres. Assim que o crepúsculo de Hanami atingiu a terra Fuuma recebeu a notícia do salvo –conduto concedido aos avatares. Ele sorriu. Nada contou a Kamui naquele dia. Esperou que o menino estivesse certo de que era amado para então informar a ele que estariam juntos pela eternidade.

Kakyo e Nataku foram levados para a 60 Sunshine.Kakyo iria se tratar lá de seus ferimentos, usando de suas avançadas técnicas de cura. Nataku não saiu do lado de seu amado em nenhum instante. Temia que o vento levasse embora as doces palavras que havia ouvido, palavras que o convidavam a voltar para casa.Nem em meio ao abandono Nataku chegou a odiar Kakyo.

Kakyo sabia que teria de ser muito gentil, para compensar a dor que havia causado a sua amada com o abandono. Ainda deitado sobre o leito e recebendo tratamentos nas feridas causadas por Hinoto Kakyo ordenou que a produção de novas bonecas fosse para sempre interrompida.Manteria as bonecas que já estavam feitas e vivas apenas como empregadas de sua casa e daria as bonecas com a função de cama a Farir. Não precisava de ninguém além de Nataku em seu leito.

O dia transcorreu entre tratamentos e pequenas cirurgias e a hora do crepúsculo de Hanami Kakyo já estava bem, apenas de repouso e observação na área hospitalar da Sunshine. Ao seu lado no quarto estava sentado Nataku, que lhe lia poesias. Kakyo sorria de contentamento ao ouvir a voz bem amada.

Com o último raio de sol chegou a Kakyo a notícia do salvo-conduto concedido aos avatares. Kakyo se deixou preencher de felicidade, olhando com carinho seu ingênuo e agora imortal amante.Nataku se sentia finalmente em paz sob o olhar brando e protetor daquele que amava.O silêncio entre eles naquele quarto de hospital era como uma onda límpida da mais cálida luz.

Uma eternidade de felicidade os esperava logo à frente.

Aoki acordou numa cama de hospital, muito dolorido. O primeiro rosto que viu a sua frente foi o de Karen, preocupada.

--- Você está bem?- perguntou a voz doce de Karen. Aoki sorriu.

--- Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de mim, mas acho que vou ficar bem.- brincou Aoki. Karen sorriu.

--- Tenho muita coisa a explicar para você.- disse Karen serena.

--- Eu sei. Hien me contou sobre os deuses...avatares...Eu sempre soube que você era especial Karen. Eu só não imaginava o quanto.- disse Aoki, um pouco hesitante.

--- Não sou tão especial assim. Tenho as mesmas duvidas e emoções que você tem.Só sou diferente.- disse Karen com humildade.

--- É muito bom saber disso. Talvez um pobre mortal como eu ainda tenha alguma chance...se insistir.- brincou Aoki.Karen riu.

--- Você terá sucesso, mesmo se não insistir tanto assim.- disse Karen carinhosamente, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Aoki.

--- Casa comigo?- perguntou Aoki em parte brincando, em parte falando sério.

--- Depende.- replicou Karen pensativa.

--- Depende de que? –perguntou Aoki sem entender aquela resposta.

--- Depende se você quiser ou não passar a eternidade comigo. Um avatar só ama uma vez Aoki.E é para sempre.- disse Karen com simplicidade.

--- Não consigo imaginar jeito melhor de passar a eternidade do que ao seu lado.- disse Aoki com seriedade, olhando nos olhos de Karen.

Karen sorriu, se inclinando para Aoki, tomando os lábios dele num muito esperado beijo, um beijo com promessas de futuro. Com a alma imersa em alegria, Karen agradeceu a aqueles maiores do que ela pela graça do salvo-conduto.

Aoki tremeu de leve, prestando atenção em cada som, em cada cheiro, em cada gosto, em cada sentimento daquele momento. Queria guarda-lo intacto em sua memória para sempre.

Arashi, Sorata e os outros passaram a noite ao lado de Hien, consolando a amiga. Uma chuva fina começou a cair naquela madrugada, como se o céu chorasse por Tokiko. Sun temia que a irmã gêmea nunca fosse se recuperar.

Arashi e Sorata só deixaram a casa de Hien ao amanhecer, quando Sun assim o pediu.Hien queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas pelas ruas durante muito tempo. Não se olharam nem se falaram.Era estranho que agora não houvesse mais causa pela qual lutarem. O telefone de Arashi alívio a sacerdotisa escutou a voz de seu irmão no outro lado da linha. Kamui estava bem, sua voz soava feliz. Quando o menino disse que Fuuma tinha lhe dito para avisa-la de que estava bem Arashi sorriu. Talvez fosse aquela a hora de fazer as pazes com seu pai adotivo.Talvez fosse aquela a hora de recomeçar completamente.

--- Quem era?- perguntou Sorata quando Arashi desligou o celular.

--- Kamui. Ele está bem de novo.- disse Arashi aliviada.

Pararam em frente às ruínas do templo. Somente as cerejeiras no auge de sua floração permaneciam ali, lindas, comemorando em silêncio o Hanami que lhes pertencia.

--- Eu fiz minha vida aqui.Agora tudo mudou. Vou ter de mudar também. –disse Arashi em voz alta para si mesma

--- Você não vai estar sozinha nessa. – disse Sorata, com um sorriso.

--- O que você sugere que eu faça?- perguntou Arashi dando um sorriso leve, encantada com a beleza das cerejeiras. Elegantes, altivas, repletas de agressividade e serenidade opressivas as árvores milenares mostravam que tudo passava, exceto aquilo que elas simbolizavam, o ciclo de vida e morte.

--- Mude lá pra casa.- disse Sorata com um sorriso maroto. Arashi riu.

--- Só se você prometer que vai limpar aquele lugar. E que vai ser uma pessoa organizada.- falou Arashi de bom humor.

--- Limpar eu limpo. Ser organizado...bem...eu posso tentar..- disse Sorata respirando fundo, revigorado.

--- Veremos então. –disse Arashi dando de ombros. Se fosse reconstruir do zero, que fosse ao lado de quem amava.Os dois se olharam, felizes.

Entre os ruídos da cidade que nunca parava e a calma ancestral das cerejeiras floridas eles se beijaram, como quem sela um pacto.

Subaru acordou com a maior enxaqueca que achava possível se ter na vida.Levou a mão à testa sem abrir os olhos, dando um gemido de desconforto.Seu estômago dava voltas vertiginosas, deixando-o enjoado.As memórias do dia anterior vieram a sua mente aos poucos, fazendo a dor de cabeça piorar consideravelmente. Parte de Subaru esperava que toda aquela história de avatares e templos destruídos por cerejeiras tivesse sido apenas um criativo e irreal pesadelo. Abriu os olhos devagar, sendo momentaneamente ofuscado pela luz. Estava deitado em sua cama e não no chão da sala, o que o deu alguma esperança de ter apenas sonhado tudo aquilo. Porem assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade Subaru viu suas mãos nuas e as marcas roxas ainda estavam impressas nelas mostrando que o que havia passado era real.

--- Ok. Essas coisas definitivamente só acontecem comigo.- falou Subaru num misto de amargura e sarcasmo. Tentou se sentar na cama, mas não conseguiu devido a uma súbita onda de tontura.

--- Você perdeu muito sangue.Não vai conseguir se levantar tão cedo.- disse a voz neutra e calma de Seishiro.

--- Percebi...pensei que...- disse Subaru confuso.

---Que eu fosse destruir você? Eu também. – disse Seishiro friamente.

Subaru viu Seishiro recostado no batente da porta do quarto, vestindo seu habitual pijama de seda negra.A expressão no rosto do menino era uma mistura de calma e leve curiosidade.

Subaru não sabia o que dizer para Seishiro. Não sabia como deveria trata-lo, como seu amado irmãozinho ou como...Morte. Aquela era realmente uma situação ímpar.E Subaru estava de novo com vontade de rir de como sua vida era bizarra.

--- Você me intriga.Depois de tudo pelo qual passou sua única vontade é a de rir de si mesmo...que original.- disse Seishiro com a voz neutra caminhando para dentro do quarto.

--- O que mais eu poderia fazer? E melhor rir de mim mesmo do que ficar com medo.- disse Subaru dando de ombros, um pouco abalado.

--- De que você teria medo? – perguntou Seishiro levemente intrigado, se sentando calmamente na beirada da cama.

--- Por mais ridículo que pareça Seishiro, eu estou morrendo de medo de você simplesmente ir embora agora.De você sumir na sombra, ou coisa parecida.Eu não quero uma vida mística e emocionante. Queria era uma vida tediosa e normal com minha família...e minha família é você.- disse Subaru tirando um nó na garganta, tentando segurar o choro. Tinha passado por muitas coisas e agora sua comporta emocional estava pronta para abrir de vez, inundando tudo que estivesse por perto.

--- Como já disse, você é muito original.- disse Seishiro com leve sarcasmo.

--- Eu sei disso. Minha vida é suis generis.- ironizou Subaru, se permitindo chorar em silêncio.

--- Tenho uma proposta a fazer.- disse Seishiro com frieza.

Subaru olhou para o irmão intrigado, ainda com os olhos nublados de lágrimas, mas mesmo assim tentando parecer mais calmo.

--- A luz para os mortos em troca de sua alma.- propôs Seishiro impassível.

--- O que?- perguntou Subaru chocado, tentando de novo se sentar na cama e sentindo uma violenta onda de tontura. Tinha parado até mesmo de chorar.

--- A morte é meu domínio. O que acontece depois dela é minha escolha. Posso escolher luz ou trevas para os mortos, conforme meu desejo.- disse Seishiro dando de ombros.

--- Essa parte eu entendi...- disse Subaru pasmo, conseguido finalmente se firmar sentado na cama.

Seishiro se voltou para Subaru, os olhos dourados repletos com intensidade indecifrável. A mão fria, completamente curada de dos ferimentos feitos pelos cacos de vidro, prendeu o queixo se Subaru com firmeza, como uma águia seguraria sua presa entre as unhas.

--- Você é meu, Subaru-kun.- afirmou Seishiro, impassível, olhando para o rosto de Subaru a poucos milímetros de distância do seu.Subaru engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquilo, sentindo a respiração de Seishiro acariciar seu rosto.

Sentiu a língua fria de Seishiro passar pelo seu rosto, limpando-o das lágrimas. Estremeceu.

Seishiro se afastou um pouco, olhando com interesse o rosto agora corado do irmão mais velho. Subaru era uma frágil criança aos seus olhos, uma alma jovem e delicada, que se quebraria facilmente sobre seus dedos se assim o quisesse.

Encostou os lábios frios sobre os do irmão, que eram suavemente quentes e trêmulos. Subaru mantinha os olhos abertos, sua expressão numa mistura perfeita de pavor, culpa e desejo.Os lábios frios de Seishiro eram um amargo lenitivo para sua alma ferida.Eram um suave e intoxicante veneno.

Sentiu as mãos elegantes de Seishiro, que tanto amava, lhe roçarem sobre a calça sensualmente, com lentidão.Subaru sentiu seu corpo se retesar, num pequeno espasmo. Olhou Seishiro nos olhos, e viu que o dourado deles se tingia estranhamente vívido com lascívia. Sentiu a língua fria lhe descer o pescoço de forma carnal, sem qualquer gentileza e ele morder seu pescoço com força, sugando.O jornalista fechou os olhos, deixando escapar um gemido abafado. Mordeu os lábios dolorosamente.

Uma as mãos frias pareciam se entreter entre as pernas trêmulas de Subaru, com curiosidade calma e metódica.

Seishiro afastou - se um pouco, parando de beijar Subaru para ver a expressão do jovem, seus olhos fechados com força, seu corpo quase febril, a força com que mordia seu lábio inferior numa vã tentativa de deter seus gemidos.Subaru em seu enlevo carnal lhe pareceu mais do que nunca vulnerável.

Subaru estava se sentindo zonzo, sua cabeça girava em vertiginosas espirais de prazer sensorial.A única coisa que lhe parecia impossível era manter a resistência.

Seishiro parou com as caricias, levando suas mãos a desabotoarem sistematicamente os botões da blusa que Subaru usava, fazendo-a escorregar pelos ombros do jovem jornalista.

Subaru corou violentamente ao sentir a língua fria de Seishiro sobre seus mamilos, as mãos marmóreas presas as suas costas com as unhas levemente compridas se cravando em sua pele.Suas mãos pareceram tomar vontade própria, estreitando Seishiro contra si fortemente, num ato de paixão devotada.

Subaru estava tremendo, suando frio e suas pernas não mais obedeciam a seu comando. Seishiro sentia o agradável e suave calor da pele de Subaru sobre sua língua, apreciando-lhe as reações e os sons angustiados que fazia. Suas mãos esquálidas abriram com habilidade a calça de Subaru.O rosto de Seishiro permanecia pálido e inanimado. Apenas os olhos dourados estavam brilhando de forma ferina e sensual.Desceu sua mão até o sexo rijo do jornalista por debaixo de suas roupas íntimas, acariciando-o de leve, torturando-o. Subaru soltou um grito deliciado com o contato, para logo depois cobrir sua própria boca com as costas da mão, mordendo-a com força.

Seishiro tomou o sexo de Subaru com a língua, sugando com fome e meticulosidade.Subaru tombou de costas na cama, lágrimas involuntárias lhe descendo pelo rosto. Segurou os lençóis da cama com força suficiente para ficar com as juntas dos dedos avermelhadas.Foi entre os lábios de Seishiro chegou ao ápice de seu prazer com um espasmo deliciado.

Se conseguisse articular uma palavra que fosse pediria desculpas a Seishiro por não tê-lo avisado. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Seishiro com uma expressão levemente sarcástica e satisfeita, limpando com descaso a boca com as costas da mão.Nunca pensou que permitiria a um mortal tanta ousadia como aquela e tê-lo feito tinha um forte senso de ironia que em parte divertia Seishiro.

Subaru suspirou extasiado.Sentiu o peso de Seishiro sobre si novamente...se permitiu sorrir e enlaçar seu amado.

Seishiro tirou de si as mãos que o enlaçavam e as segurou logo acima da cabeça de Subaru com força moderada impedindo-o de tentar soltar-se.

--- Faça sua escolha.- murmurou Seishiro com calma metódica.

Subaru balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa, mordendo os lábios. Agora pertenceria para sempre a Seishiro.Em troca disso a luz seria concedida ao reino dos mortos.

Nos lábios de Seishiro se traçou a sombra de um sorriso maldoso. Despiu Subaru da roupa que este ainda usava, tocando a pele branca e quente com a ponta dos dedos frios, vendo com satisfação o jornalista corar em diferentes tons de rosa e vermelho a medida em que ia o deixando completamente exposto a seus olhos.

Quando sentiu os dedos longos de Seishiro devassarem-lhe a intimidade Subaru abriu os olhos em espanto.Ouviu um riso baixo e discreto, o riso de Seishiro.

--- Com medo Subaru-kun?- perguntou Seishiro com sarcasmo.

Mais do que o prazer carnal em si só o que mais satisfazia Seishiro eram as expressões de Subaru, cheias de delicadeza e inocência.Beijou o rosto de Subaru, num gesto casto.Subaru pareceu relaxar, se acostumando aos poucos com a invasão. Seishiro se surpreendeu por estar apreciando muito os prazeres da carne.

Penetrou Subaru de forma lenta e rascante. O jovem jornalista se perdeu na sensação extasiante de dor e prazer. Sentia sangue escorrer-lhe pelas pernas tremulas e lágrimas involuntárias descerem por sua face. Murmurava o nome de Seishiro em voz fraca e tremula.

Seishiro apenas ficou de olhos fechados e mordeu o lábio inferior, satisfeito.Esperou que Subaru se acostumasse a invasão para só então começar com as estocadas firmes e ritmadas. Subaru só conseguia sentir aquela louca mistura de prazer e dor, entregue, deliciado, entorpecido.

Seishiro atingiu o clímax com um gemido baixo e rouco. Subaru fechou os olhos, vencido, exausto e adormeceu molemente.

Seishiro continuou acordado, pensativo, experimentando com interesse a sensação do êxtase carnal.

O cheiro das cerejeiras floridas e o som caótico das ruas de Tóquio enchiam o quarto silencioso naquele dia morno de Hanami.

Satsuki abriu os olhos.Em sua frente não estava mais a paisagem desolada que a havia feito perder a consciência de si mesma. Era um campo de flores, com montanhas verdejantes e límpidos rios e lagos.As pessoas andavam pelo lugar maravilhadas, sentindo um alivio cheio de plenitude. Procuravam seus entes queridos por entre os campos sem fim, banhados de luz.

Suspensa por seu fio, Satsuki fez força para baixo, sentindo a linha que a prendia a seu corpo material se distender até que seus pés tocassem o chão florido. Andou pelo campo lentamente, embevecida pela paisagem. Ouvia risos, palavras de conforto ecoando por todo o lugar. Um pássaro colorido pousou em seus dedos cantando uma canção ancestral de suavidade ímpar. Satsuki sorriu.

Foi quando viu Kanoe, deitada no chão, dormindo pacificamente. A marchand estava vestida de branco, parecendo uma antiga e corrompida princesa de contos de fada.Foi até ela, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. O fio que ligava a marchand ao seu corpo material se restituiu completamente, brilhando tênue no ar.

Ela tinha vindo busca-la. Satsuki não podia imaginar algo mais típico da caprichosa marchand do que simplesmente descer as sombras apenas para buscar alguém que considerava seu. Era uma espécie cortês de egoísmo, pensou Satsuki passando de leve as mãos no cabelo comprido de Kanoe, carinhosamente.

--- Hora de voltar para casa.- falou Satsuki num murmúrio.

Kanoe acordou um pouco zonza. Assim que viu Satsuki a abraçou, fazendo a jovem arregalar os olhos em surpresa.Satsuki podia sentir as lágrimas de Kanoe caírem contra pescoço.

--- Você é livre de mim a partir de agora. Volte para pintar e eu a ajudarei no que puder.- disse Kanoe tentando não denunciar que estava chorando. Satsuki sorriu ao ver o quão orgulhosa era a marchand, mesmo em seus momentos mais afetivos.

--- Ok. Voltarei a pintar se você mantiver meu emprego como secretaria.Ele não é ruim. Ganho muito, trabalho pouco, tenho tempo livre e ainda por cima você não é ruim de cama.-disse Satsuki com ironia retribuindo o abraço de Kanoe.

--- Cretina!- disse Kanoe rindo.

Satsuki riu também. Era hora de voltar para casa. Kanoe deu o sinal. Com uma vertiginosa subida elas voltaram a seus corpos.

Foi numa noite estrelada, um mês depois do fatídico Hanami que marcou a volta de Kamui a realidade, que Arashi levou o irmão ao apartamento que um dia pertencera a falecida Thooru.Ela tinha entregue as cartas a Kamui já a algum tempo e estava esperando que ele terminasse de lê-las para só então aventar uma possibilidade de contato entre a mãe falecida e o filho. Para seu espanto e felicidade foi Kamui quem pediu para que ela o levasse a falar com a mãe, se isso fosse possível.Não demorou muito para que Arashi se dispusesse a ajudar Kamui a falar com Thooru e arrumasse uma situação propicia.

Agora estavam os três, Kamui, Arashi e Sorata, na sala apartamento de Thooru. A ex-sacerdotisa tentava através de preces estabelecer um contato entre mãe e filho. Sorata olhava com interesse o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, feliz com o fato de tudo estar finalmente se resolvendo ali, de forma definitiva.

O apartamento ainda conservava a mobília de Thooru, e dava a impressão de que ela não havia morrido e sim saído para passear.Em questão de dias aquele lugar seria entregue a uma entidade filantrópica, assim como grande parte dos bens de Thooru e Yuuto.

O ar da sala foi se tornando cada vez mais frio e pesado. A luz elétrica que banhava o lugar começou a piscar.

---Ma...ma...mãe...Estou aqui...-murmurou Kamui hesitante.Arashi intensificou suas preces.

Uma nevoa disforme encheu o centro da sala.O frio se tornou mais forte.

Formas distintas surgiram lentamente na névoa e logo Thooru e Yuuto estavam ali, juntos, visíveis a todos.

Eles pareciam felizes, sorriam.

--- Desde algum tempo não existem mais trevas que nos espreitem, mas mesmo assim a esperança desse encontro me fez esperar por sua vinda, Kamui-chan, meu filho.-disse Thooru com um sorriso radiante.Ela vestia uma longa túnica branca e irradiava paz por onde passava. Yuuto estava sorridente ao lado dela, despreocupado.

--- Gostaria que pudéssemos ter convivido mais.-disse Kamui com sinceridade.

--- Eu também.- respondeu Thooru, se aproximando do menino.

--- Eu li as cartas.- disse Kamui sem saber o que dizer. Aquela mulher que o amara tanto também era em certo nível uma estranha para ele.

--- Que bom. Você está feliz na sua vida? Está bem?- perguntou Thooru gentilmente. Ela entendia a estranheza do filho e não o culpava por terem se tornado estranhos um ao outro.

---Estou, muito. Acho que nunca estive melhor antes.- respondeu Kamui com sinceridade.

--- Sabendo disso posso ir tranqüila para o lugar de luz que me é reservado. Obrigado por ter me procurado...fico feliz em ver o quanto você cresceu, o quanto está feliz.- disse Thooru se preparando para ir embora.

--- E você? Está feliz?-perguntou Kamui, genuinamente preocupado.

--- Sim, eu estou em paz e não estou sozinha. Tenho a sorte de nunca ter de provar a escuridão e de ter comigo um companheiro leal.Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe comigo. Viva feliz e estarei feliz.Talvez eu venha visitá-lo em sonhos, se você permitir.- disse Thooru com suavidade.

--- Venha sempre que puder. Talvez possamos conviver e nos conhecer melhor, nos sonhos...- propôs Kamui com um sorriso.

--- Combinado então. Eu virei sempre que puder.- disse Thooru animada com a idéia de ter algum tipo de contato com o filho. Mesmo que através de sonhos a ela estava sendo dada a chance de reaver um precioso tempo que lhe fora roubado.

Kamui sentia de vontade de chorar. O que tinham feito com thooru tinha sido injusto e sua morte fora trágica. Por mais que a morte tivesse se tornado mais doce depois da súbita luz que descera sem explicação plausível no mundo dos mortos, ela ainda era a forma mais brutal de separação existente e sempre seria.

Thooru se abraçou a Yuuto, que acenou casualmente para Kamui.Kamui retribuiu o aceno, feliz por sua mãe ter alguém ao lado dela. Os dois desapareceram lentamente, se desfazendo em meio à névoa.

Arashi e Sorata se entreolharam aliviados. Tinham acabado ali suas obrigações para com o mundo místico. Agora poderiam levar uma vida normal juntos. Arashi tinha sido contratada há pouco tempo como professora de ensino superior de filosofia na escola Clamp e não via a hora de começar a trabalhar. Sorata tinha providenciado tudo para que sua agora noiva se mudasse para sua casa. Num esforço sobre-humano ele tinha se educado para ser um pouco organizado, uma vez que Arashi se recusava a arrumar a bagunça de um marmanjo como ele. Resolveram dividir entre si as tarefas da casa, uma vez que a ex-sacerdotisa afirmou que não seria babá de ninguém. Sorata concordou, uma vez que viver com ela justificava ter de abrir mão de um pouco de sua irresponsabilidade habitual.

Os três saíram do apartamento de alma leve. Sentiam como se um grande fardo tivesse ido embora de suas costas para todo o sempre. Kamui tomou um táxi para casa, ficando exultante ao se ver frente à mansão que dividia agora apenas com Fuuma. Uma vida juntos também aguardava a eles dois.

Subaru continuou sua vida normalmente. Nada tinha mudado, a exceção da natureza de seu relacionamento com Seishiro. Hokuto, agora livre e na luz, vinha visitá-lo às vezes em sonhos, que eram sempre felizes e leves. A noticia da luz para os mortos se espalhou como fogo na palha entre todo o meio místico, embora ninguém soubesse o motivo que levara a impiedosa Energia Yang a conceder uma indulgência tão grande a criação.

Subaru chegou a redação, feliz. Sua vida nunca tinha sido tão plena. Olhou com carinho o porta retrato de Seishiro sobre sua mesa. Era impossível que existisse amor maior do que era o dele por aquele menino sério da foto.

--- Bom dia Subaru! Gostaria de fazer dois pedidos a você...- disse Aoki com um sorriso leve.

--- Faça!- disse Subaru ligando seu computador de trabalho.

--- A primeiro é se você quer ser meu padrinho de casamento. Eu e Karen vamos nos casar no final do ano e fazemos muito gosto que você seja nosso padrinho.- disse Aoki cortês.

--- Claro. Eu fico honrado com o convite.- disse Subaru feliz em ver que o chefe e amigo estava animado para o casamento.

--- O segundo é se você quer ir com a Isabella cobrir uma nova exposição mística de Kanoe Watari...- pediu Aoki polidamente.

--- Não! Sinto muito, mas eu acho que minha vida já teve misticismo o suficiente.Não quero mais mexer com esse tipo de coisa.- disse Subaru, realmente exasperado.

--- Ok. Karen me disse que você passou maus momentos no templo...entendo...- disse Aoki em voz baixa.

--- Eu vou sozinha então.- disse Isabella, chagando sorrateiramente e dando um susto nos dois jornalistas.

--- Que susto Bella!- disse Subaru rindo.

--- Podem deixar o trabalho por minha conta!- disse Isabella animada.

--- Leve o Kamui com você.- sugeriu Subaru.

--- Nem vem que eu também não quero. Tive overdose mística na minha vida também.- disse o estagiário, chegando.

--- Gente desanimada.- bufou Isabella.

--- Eu vou com você. Sou a nova fotografa temporária. Meu nome é...- começou a falar uma velhinha com roupas largas estilo safári que segurava uma enorme câmera nas mãos.

--- MEDORA!- disserem Subaru e Kamui juntos, entre o surpresos e exasperados.

--- Oi rapazes. Quanto tempo né.- disse Medora com um sorriso.

--- Finalmente uma parceira. – disse Isabella satisfeita.

--- Medora, você por acaso já tentou manter um emprego fixo na vida?- perguntou Kamui com ironia.

--- Pra que? Prefiro ir e vir com o vento de minha vontade.- disse Medora.

--- Que poético!- falou Isabella rindo.

--- Espero que vocês estejam felizes!- disse Medora fazendo com as mãos o sinal de "paz e amor".

--- Estamos Medora. Muito felizes.- disse Subaru com um sorriso.

--- É isso aí. Se vocês estão felizes eu estou feliz! Simbora pro trampo!- disse Medora saindo, assoviando uma música animada do Elvis Presley.

Era noite. A Galeria de Arte Gotou ia aos poucos se enchendo da nata da sociedade japonesa.Kanoe os recepcionava na porta com cortesia, vestida num belo vestido azul turquesa com um generoso decote nas costas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, esvoaçantes, adornados por filigrana dourada e pérolas.Os lábios resplandeciam vermelhos escuros. Tiras de seda negra pendiam da entrada da galeria de arte. Os treze quadros estavam cobertos por seda negra, a exceção de um que era oculto por seda branca. Após cumprimentar todos os políticos importantes que estavam chegando Kanoe entrou na galeria apressada.Cabia a ela apresentar a exposição, como uma mestra de cerimônias.

--- Bem vindos! Tenho o prazer de nessa noite apresentar a exposição de estréia da jovem artista plástica Satsuki Yautouji no circuito internacional de arte.Intitulada "A Divina Comédia" a exposição conta com treze quadros que procuram resgatar as técnicas renascentistas de pintura.Espero que apreciem essa jornada estilística do inferno ao paraíso, ao melhor estilo de Dante.-disse Kanoe com simpatia, sendo aplaudida por todos que lotavam a galeria.Ela mesma não tinha visto nenhum dos quadros que Satsuki tinha pintado, coisa da qual a secretária tinha feito questão. Essa era a primeira exposição que a marchand patrocinava as escuras.

Satsuki foi a frente da exposição, vestida em um impecável tallieur preto.Seus olhos brilavam de pura força.

--- Um dia me perguntaram porque a arte se fazia eterna, porque ela era bela. Na ocasião não soube o que responder.Hoje sei. A arte se eterniza porque ela é pulsante de sentimento.Ela é o suor e sangue do artista. Ela é a expressão do que ele carrega de melhor em si, é seu amor cristalizado, no sentido mais geral da palavra. A vida muitas vezes é um desafio cruel. Cabe a cada um saber se isso traz a tona o melhor ou o pior em suas naturezas. Carregamos luz e sombra, inferno e paraíso, dentro de nós.Podemos iluminar o mundo como fachos de luz ou ajuda-lo a mergulhar cada vez mais nas trevas.A escolha é o fardo que nos cabe.Creio que no fundo estamos todos numa Divina Comédia, atravessando os infernos rumo a algo melhor e mais livre. E sei que vamos terminar bem.Pois tudo aquilo que não for construído com amor, um dia passará. Eu sei que passará.-disse Satsuki decidida, cercada pelos flashes das câmeras de vários repórteres.Os olhos firmes da jovem não se desviaram em nem um momento dos de Kanoe enquanto ela falava. A marchand sorriu, seus lábios vermelhos numa curva sensual e perfeita.

Kanoe foi a primeira a começar a bater palmas. Satsuki sorriu indo com verve retirar os panos que cobriam os quadros, um a um.

A cada pano que ela retirava os que estavam na exposição demonstravam seu espanto. Os quadros de satsuki não deixavam nada a desejar frente aos dos grandes mestres da renascença. Desde Da Vinci não se viam quadros de tamanha perfeição, retratando cenas grotescas de um lugar tomado pelo sofrimento iam se atenuando a medida que mostravam um jornada até a luz.

Podia-se ver a semente da eternidade plantada naquelas pinturas. Ninguém duvidava de que aquelas imagens estariam um dia num museu, sendo olhadas com admiração pelas gerações vindouras.Ninguém duvidava que Satsuki, aos vinte anos, era a primeira grande mestra da pintura do século 21.

Kanoe reconheceu retratados ali os campos de treva e os lagos de dor pelos quais tinha andado em busca de Satsuki. Aquela era a descida das duas ao inferno exposta aos olhos do mundo. Na sombra, olhando as imagens ameaçadoras, Kanoe deixava Satsuki brilhar sozinha. Sorria. Tomava com langor uma taça do melhor e mais caro dos champanhes numa taça delicada de cristal.A vitória de Satsuki como artista que se fazia naquela noite era também sua vitória. Sentia-se plenamente realizada.

Satsuki chegou até o décimo terceiro quadro e retirou com verve o pano de seda branca que o ocultava.

Os presentes fizeram um silêncio reverente. Kanoe deixou cair a taça de champanhe que trazia nas mãos.

O quadro era um campo da mais perfeita luz, uma visão sem falhas do paraíso que todos almejavam. A glória e força dele pareciam se irradiar pela galeria, como luz que quebra a escuridão.

No centro do quadro, estava uma mulher deitada, como se dormisse. Era uma dama pálida, marcada pela sensualidade e pelo vício. Vestia um vestido longo de seda branca e trazia os lábios manchados de vermelho vivo. Os cabelos negros se confundiam com as flores e com a luz da paisagem, sendo um laivo de treva em meio à pura luz. Uma bela e corrompida criatura da noite que banhava na claridade do paraíso, dona de uma beleza absoluta e trágica.

Satsuki deu um sorriso sarcástico á marchand. A mulher no quadro era Kanoe, pintada em sua mais profunda essência divina e humana.

---Com licença! Sou Isabella Lestrange, repórter do Tóquio News. Poderia nos dizer o nome e o que inspirou a senhorita Satusuki a pintar uma obra tão magistral?-perguntou a repórter encantada. A sala começou a quebrar o silêncio aos poucos.A maioria dos ricos presentes queriam comprar o quadro.

--- O nome desse quadro é "La Traviata/ Beatriz". É o único da exposição que não está a venda.Pode-se dizer que é inspirado numa pessoa que conheço.-disse Satsuki num misto de charme e sarcasmo.

--- O que ele simboliza?-perguntou a jovem repórter Isabella.

--- Coragem.-respondeu Satsuki de forma simples

.Não havia muito que a jovem pintora pudesse dizer a respeito de tudo o que havia passado e que culminara naquela cena. O amor era um ato de coragem. Não era um ato de pureza, não era restrito a estereótipos ou pessoas supostamente imaculadas. Era uma dissoluta transviada que tinha coragem de descer as trevas e resgatar alguém que não a amava. Era a coragem dela em se lançar às trevas. Era aquela doação sem sentido, cheia de um esforço que ao mesmo tempo era e não era em vão.Era o que fazia a transviada se tornar uma Beatriz deitada sobra o chão do paraíso, que mesmo marcada por seus desvios era digna de ser admirada, como uma poesia.Era a imagem do amor que dura pela eternidade e que não é puro, mas é corajoso, ousado e conquista pela sua honra implícita.

A marchand estava chocada, escondida nas sombras, oculta dos repórteres. Será que ela entendia o quadro? Satsuki apostava que sim. Kanoe amava a arte e a compreendia melhor do que ninguém.

Aquela era o meio que Satsuki escolheu para dizer a Kanoe que estava exatamente no lugar onde queria estar. E que era o mesmo em que estava antes, com a única diferença de que agora aquele era o lugar em que havia escolhido ficar por livre vontade.

E que isso fazia toda a diferença.

Kanoe saiu da sombra e foi lentamente para o lado de Satsuki.Ambas ficaram silenciosas em frente ao quadro.Os flashes das câmeras fotográficas as cercavam. As pessoas falavam transloucadamente. Elas não viam os flashes.Elas não ouviam a fala dos que as cercavam.

Olhavam para o quadro. Satsuki sorriu como nunca tinha feito antes quando sentiu a mão de Kanoe tomar a sua. A marchand não se voltou para Satsuki. Não precisava. Estariam sempre de mãos dadas nos anos que viriam. Nos séculos que viriam. Mais do que naquele campo, o paraíso era em qualquer lugar onde pudessem senti-lo. Repórteres tentavam fazer-lhes perguntas que elas não ouviam. Satsuki não precisou dizer a Kanoe que o quadro era um presente para ela.Kanoe já o sabia.

O mundo continuava seus movimentos. O tempo passava.

E elas estavam em frente ao quadro de mãos dadas.

Depois de cumprir sua função como fotografa, Medora se pôs a andar sem rumo pelas ruas de Tóquio. Parou em frente ao templo destruído e procurou o espelho de Hinoto.

Dentro dele a avatar chorava. Medora sorriu, colocando a mão através do espelho e puxando carinhosamente a avatar para fora.

--- Obrigado pela ajuda, mãe de todos nós...mas eu não a merecia- disse Hinoto limpando as lagrimas.

--- Todos merecem uma segunda chance. Agora cabe a você consertar seus erros.- disse Medora com doçura.

--- O que devo fazer? Nunca vão me perdoar.- disse Hinoto desesperada.

--- Você tem razão. Muitos jamais irão perdoa-la. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não deve tentar consertar suas falhas.Reconstrua o templo. Muitos jovens com dons especiais precisam de um lugar que os apóie e ensine. O templo deverá ser esse lugar.- disse Medora, determinada.

--- Reconstruirei.- disse Hinoto dando um sorriso, determinada a colocar seu templo de pé novamente.

--- Apenas nem tente ferir as cerejeiras. Elas são caprichosas e não suportam ser desafiadas.- disse Medora dando um conselho amigo a Hinoto.

--- Não farei isso. Elas são sagradas. Eu só não entendo o porque delas terem se voltado contra o templo.- comentou Hinoto se colocando de pé frente às ruínas.

--- Bem, vou resumir dizendo que você feriu algo que pertence ao mestre delas.Boa sorte em seu trabalho daqui para frente, Hinoto.- disse Medora se levantando e abraçando a avatar.

--- Obrigado. Vou precisar.- disse Hinoto se soltando do abraço, vendo Medora voltar a andar despreocupadamente pela noite afora.

Bem longe dali, Hien morria num suicídio discreto. Na luz ela haveria de encontrar Tokiko e ser feliz ao lado dela.

Medora continuou a andar pelas ruas da cidade que nunca dormia, que era santa e prostituta ao mesmo tempo. Um imenso parque de diversões decadente e humano.

Respirou o ar, confiante em sua promessa de que só o amor ficaria ileso no final.

O mundo era um lugar de dor, mas a morte não o era, não mais. Ao menos agora se podia ter a certeza de felicidade em algum lugar. A criação parecia estar aliviada com o fim da escuridão e com isso mais disposta a entender, aceitar, conversar.

Isso repercutiria bem ao longo dos anos. Medora nunca prometeu uma cura rápida para as mazelas da existência. Mas prometeu uma cura.

Sorriu para si mesma. Sabia que Seishiro sempre seria o carrasco da criação e que nunca a amaria. A Morte sempre seria algo a se temer, pois essa era a natureza dela.

No fim tudo era uma questão de equilíbrio. Ficara surpresa em ver que Seishiro tinha aceitado ficar algum tempo na vida mortal junto a Subaru em vez de mata-lo e leva-lo consigo.Não sabia que motivos levaram seu irmão a isso, mas sabe-los não era importante.

Deixou a brisa brincar com seus cabelos brancos. A cidade iluminada pulsava.

Medora virou uma revoada de pássaros brancos e sumiu no céu noturno.

Subaru chagou em casa cansado, mas satisfeito.Deixou-se sentar molemente no sofá da sala e fechou os olhos. Sua vida parecia finalmente ter se acertado de alguma forma mais ou menos normal.

--- Bem vindo, Subaru-kun.- disse a voz impassível de Seishiro, que saiu silenciosamente de uma parte pouco iluminada da cozinha, indo se postar em frente ao irmão, na sala.

--- Ahhhhh! Seishiro!Que susto.Não chegue tão sorrateiro assim!- falou Subaru tomando um grande susto. Seishiro tinha o péssimo habito de nunca fazer barulho quando andava pela casa e uma vez que Subaru ainda estava com os nervos a flor da pela por causa dos recentes acontecimentos místicos em sua vida era muito fácil assusta-lo.

Seishiro sabia que Subaru precisava de tempo para se habituar a sua nova condição, por isso decidira dar a ele algum tempo de calma e pacata vida mortal. Não tinha pressa, podia se dar a luxo de ficar trinta ou quarenta anos em vida mortal esperando Subaru se adaptar. Apesar de detestar a humanidade Seishiro se dispusera a suporta-la, uma vez que a vida tinha suas compensações úteis, como os prazeres que tinha com Subaru e boa literatura disponível.

Seishiro se sentou sem cerimônias no colo do jovem jornalista, ficando de frente para ele. Subaru não conseguiu não corar. Ainda não estava acostumado com aquela doce e nova intimidade. Abraçou Seishiro de forma passional. Mais do que tudo saber que seu amado nunca iria embora era uma alegria para o jovem jornalista.

--- Te amo...- murmurou Subaru no ouvido de Seishiro de forma quase infantil.

Seishiro não respondeu apenas passou a mãos frias ao redor do irmão, num gesto delicado de posse e proteção. Ainda tinha muito a pensar sobre a natureza dúbia daquilo que chamavam de amor, sentimento que na maioria das vezes desperta o pior nas pessoas, mas que também não raras vezes é capaz de acordar nelas virtudes nobreza e beleza opressivos.

Aquele que segurava lhe era importante como nada antes o fora.Permitiu-se descansar recostado no corpo de Subaru.

Subaru sorriu, aconchegando melhor o irmãozinho em seu colo. Não sentia ódio ou raiva de sua família, que o tinha entregue em sacrifício de forma fria e calculista.Sentia-se grato ao egoísmo de sua avó e pais, responsáveis por trazer Seishiro a sua vida. Sentia a respiração de Seishiro em seu pescoço, deliciado.

--- Logo você vai estar maior do que eu...que coisa!- comentou Subaru divertidamente, ao ver que em breve não conseguiria mais acomodar o irmão em seu colo.

--- O que pressupõe uma futura inversão de papéis entre nós em várias situações, suponho.- disse Seishiro sarcástico, de olhos fechados com a cabeça recostada confortavelmente no ombro de Subaru.

--- Sabe, é exatamente DISSO que tenho medo.- disse Subaru de forma implicante.

Seishiro respondeu a implicância do irmão passando a língua fria levemente pelo pescoço pálido deste. Subaru engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Adorava as carícias de Seishiro, e por menores que elas fossem elas lhe davam deliciosas vertigens.

--- Seishiro...na sala não...- murmurou Subaru com o que lhe restava de bom senso.

Seishiro puxou com suavidade uma das mãos de Subaru, pousando-a convidativamente entre suas pernas.Subaru mordeu os lábios, extasiado com o convite silencioso de Seishiro.

--- Tem certeza que não, Subaru –kun? –perguntou Seishiro com a voz levemente rouca.

Subaru cedeu num gemido baixo, deitando-se sobre Seishiro no chão da sala.Seishiro enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, os olhos dourados repletos com intensidade sensual.

Antes de tomar os lábios de Seishiro e se deixar perder em carícias pelo resto da noite Subaru parou apenas para olhar o rosto amado, vendo os olhos dourados cheios de emoção, não frios e impassíveis.

Seishiro também era seu para sempre.

**Fim**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

ALELUIAAA! CONCLUI MAIS UMA FIC! Uau...isso para mim é uma vitória! Gostaria de agradecer aquelas pessoas maravilhosas e sensíveis que me motivaram com seus palpites e reviews. Litha-chan, Ília-chan, IsaBella Lestrange, Naomi, Annianka, Yurie, Péséfone-san...Vocês foram minhas fadas!

Espero que vocês todos acompanhem minha nova fic :"The Sweetest Thing"!

Agradeço a todos, todos que tiveram a paciência de ler este fic até aqui e que se divertiram com ela.

Kisses and lots of joy and smiles!


End file.
